Clash Of The Intersects
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: "May The Best Man Win" sequel! Chuck is on the run, but Sarah isn't going to give up until she finds him. A new enemy arises, forcing the team to get back together to end the threat, but one Intersect won't be enough. Will they be able to defeat this new enemy and save the world again? Things are never simple when you're Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire!
1. Love The Way You Walk Away

**I know how the finale of my last story, **_**"May the Best Man Win,"**_** riled up some emotions with the ending. But never fear, LittleCandyMan is here… wow; I cannot believe I just wrote that. I think I should be shot on sight for that horrible rhyme. But in all seriousness, this is a sequel story to the last one and starts off immediately after the end of the prequel.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**December 25, 2004**

Sarah, Casey, and Bryce are standing inside the newly developed NSA base beneath the store Sarah was working at as a cover, the Orange Orange. The large monitor in front of the table displays the diminutive general staring at her team. "Congratulations are in order," Beckman begins joyously. "Not only is Fulcrum finished, but we have Roark in custody too."

"With the help of Agent Carmichael," Sarah adds in as she is still pained by his leaving and the government's treatment of him. "If anything, he deserves to be labeled a patriot for what he's done for this country."

"I'm aware that his body wasn't found in the debris," Beckman sighs tiredly.

"General, let me head a search party for him," Sarah pleads calmly. "Let him stand trial for the murder of Graham, even if he is innocent. He has been an integral part of our war against Fulcrum. He singlehandedly gave us the location of Fulcrum's headquarters and hand delivering Roark himself to us."

"Which you disobeyed a direct order when accepting his 'Christmas present'," Beckman explains condescendingly.

Sarah stays quiet because she cannot explain how many opportunities she had to arrest him, but instead made love with him and let him run away. She let him leave her all alone… again.

"Carmichael is no longer of importance to us," Beckman explains as she truly believes Chuck is innocent but not everyone relies on the words of generals and partners like they do evidence. She'd rather Chuck be on the run then to be in prison.

"But he's the Intersect!" Sarah shouts affronted. Casey and Bryce just watch the exchange between agent and general. Casey wouldn't dare talk back to his superior officer and Bryce has already given into the fact that there is nothing they can do for Chuck.

"I'm aware of that," Beckman responds disgruntledly. She dislikes her agents talking back to her.

"And you're willing to have an Intersect running around doing god knows what?" Sarah questions heatedly. She hates how she is making Chuck out to be a potential enemy but she needs to find him; even if it is only to run away with him.

"Agent Walker, you're being sent back to the CIA for further assignment," Beckman states, ignoring Sarah's rational question.

"And what about Agent Larkin?" Sarah queries angrily.

"Agent Larkin will continue his work here for the time being," Beckman explains.

"So you're sending me back and not him? Am I a loose cannon? Do I need to be evaluated for mental instability too?" Sarah demands in disbelief.

"If you continue like this, it may be necessary," Beckman states unemotionally. "This conversation is over, Agent Walker."

"This is crap," Sarah mumbles as she crosses her arms in protest and storms out of Castle.

**December 26, 2004**

Sarah walks into the waiting room that was once for Graham's office. She is wearing a grey business suit top and a matching pencil skirt. Sarah sees a familiar face sitting at the desk in Jennifer, Graham's assistant. "Sarah!" Jennifer nearly squeals as she fights the urge to run and hug Sarah happily. "It's been so long."

"Hi, Jennifer," Sarah responds slightly coldly. "I'm not really in a good mood right now."

"Oh," Jennifer slumps solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just need to talk with acting director Anderson," Sarah responds disheartened.

"Okay," Jennifer nods somberly as she wishes she could help brighten Sarah's spirits. "Let me just page him."

Sarah sits down and ponders what to do. She feels so alone without Chuck and when she thinks of him, anger, pain, and confusion flows through her. _Why couldn't he tell me he was leaving in person? How could he just leave me all alone when he meant everything to me? I gave him my heart and he ran away._

"Anderson will see you now," Jennifer interrupts Sarah's musings.

"Thank you," Sarah nods appreciatively as she ducks into Graham's old office.

"Agent Walker," Anderson smirks.

_I hate smirkers,_ Sarah grumbles quietly.

"It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance," Anderson continues with a smirk nearing the naughtiness a man gets when he takes pleasure in tying up a woman and raping her for his own sick sadistic pleasure.

"The pleasure's all yours," Sarah responds coldly. She can tell that Anderson loves his new occupation. "Comfortable with the new job?" Sarah asks harmlessly.

"Quite so," Anderson nods happily. "Graham was good, but he never used the potential the CIA has."

"Like keeping secrets?" Sarah smirks haughtily as she remembers something Chuck told her not too long ago. She's going to find Chuck and the CIA is going to help her.

"Well, yes, we do need to keep secrets at times," Anderson replies unsure of where Sarah is taking the conversation.

"This really is a nice office," Sarah eyes the entire room reverently. "I can definitely imagine a brunette on your right side and a redhead on your left."

"I don't see where you're going with this, Agent Walker," Anderson furrows his brow.

"Oh come on," Sarah sits down on the desk as her gray pencil skirt rides up on her long silky legs as she curls them so her knees hang on the edge of the desk. Anderson's eyes dart down to her legs and she grins triumphantly. "You can't tell a man in power like yourself wouldn't take advantage of all the… perks," she runs her hands up the length of her curled left leg from her ankle to the rim of her short riding skirt.

"I think I get your meaning," Anderson grins salaciously as Sarah slides a little closer towards him so only her ankles or dangling off the desk.

"It would really be too bad if all of this was taken away from you," Sarah states overly innocent.

"And why would that happen?" Anderson lets his right hand start sneaking towards her toned thighs.

"Oh, I don't know," Sarah shrugs harmlessly. "Maybe something that happened in the past."

His hand immediately retracts halfway towards touching heaven. His entire expression closes off and becomes guarded. "What are you talking about?" Anderson demands gravely.

"We all did crazy things in college," she smirks as she fights the urge to voice out _check and mate._ Anderson takes on a horrified expression as he flinches back. "Like getting someone pregnant."

"How do you know?" Anderson demands in a gasp as he stands up frightfully, as if increasing the distance from Sarah will make this nightmare go away.

"I have an idea," she hops off the desk and fixes her skirt. "You give me all the resources I need to find Agent Carmichael and you'll keep your job… for the time being," she states seriously and professionally.

"Carmichael?" Anderson echoes as he tries to think up who it is. "The one who killed Graham?"

"He didn't kill Graham!" Sarah shouts fiercely, causing Anderson to nearly cower back into his seat.

"If I do this, you'll keep my past quiet?" Anderson whispers conspiratorially.

"Precisely," Sarah nods honestly. She cannot even imagine the things she can get from blackmailing Anderson, but she's no longer a con artist. She just needs Chuck back in her life.

"Fine," Anderson nods in agreement. "We have a deal," he puts his hand out to shake hers.

"Deal," Sarah shakes his hand jubilantly. "I'll call you when I need something," she walks out of his office with her head high and victorious. Anderson sighs heavily as he deflates in his chair.

**December 27, 2004**

Sarah is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She is sitting in Chuck's Stanford shirt and some plain cotton panties. She glances over to the picture she stole of Chuck and Ellie smiling at the camera. Chuck is wearing the same Stanford shirt she's wearing now. Her mind clicks and she reaches for the phone. As she hears the first ring, she ponders the idea of calling Ellie. _What am I going to say? How do I explain that Chuck is still alive and wanted for murder?_

"Hello?" Ellie asks for the second time as she loses patience.

"Hi," Sarah barely breathes out just above a whisper.

"Hello?" Ellie continues shortly. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's… it's Sarah," the blonde replies softly.

"Sarah?" Ellie nearly squeals in excitement. "I haven't heard from you in so long. How are you? How is everything going? When are you coming back to Los Angeles? I miss you so much!"

"Whoa…" Sarah mumbles under her breath from the onslaught of questions Ellie asked without so much of a breath between each word. "I'm doing okay, Ellie. I need to tell you something," Sarah states gravely.

"Sarah, you can tell me anything," Ellie replies lightly.

"Ellie," Sarah cuts in with a sharp serious tone; muting the brunette instantly. "Chuck isn't dead. He's alive." Sarah hears some clattering and her eyes widen in fear that Ellie passed out. "Ellie? Ellie! Eleanor Bartowski!" Sarah shouts when she hears some ruffling through the phone.

"Sorry," Ellie embarrassingly admits, "I dropped the phone. I must've heard wrong. I thought you said—"

"Ellie, hold onto the phone tighter because you didn't hear wrong," Sarah sheepishly explains. "Chuck is still alive."

"Sarah, don't you do this to me!" Ellie retorts loudly. "I just got over losing my brother and now you feed me this garbage!"

"Ellie! I swear. Chuck is still alive. We all thought he was dead…" Sarah becomes solemn and pained, "even me," before finding her voice again. "But he's alive, but he's on the run."

"On the run? Why is he on the run?" Ellie demands worriedly. "I thought he worked for the government?"

"He does… well, he did, but he was framed for a murder her didn't commit," Sarah explains calmly.

"Oh god," Ellie gasps. "Is he in jail? Oh god, they're sending him to the execution chair. Please, Sarah," Ellie cries her eyes out, "don't let them take my baby brother from me."

"Ellie, your brother is not in prison," Sarah quickly explains. "He's on the run," Sarah repeats. "I know how important you are to him and I think he'll contact you soon."

"How?"

"By phone call or mail or email," Sarah answers honestly. "Your brother is very smart."

"Wait, why would I trust you?" Ellie suddenly becomes defensive. "You still work for the people hunting my brother."

"I'm not doing this for the government," Sarah replies truthfully. "I'm doing this for me and him. I love your brother and I need him in my life." Sarah feels herself getting choked up from just that one statement.

"You promise?" Ellie asks for reassurance as she trusts the tone of Sarah's voice and her words.

"Yes," Sarah states with conviction. "I'd do anything for your brother."

"Alright," Ellie sighs agreeably. "I know how much my brother loves you and you love him. If he calls, you'll be the first person I call. Just please keep my brother safe. Bring him back home. I miss him."

"I miss him too," Sarah confesses softly. "Thank you, Ellie. I'm going to do everything in my power to find Chuck."

**December 28, 2004**

Chuck fixes the baseball cap over his growing tresses as he pops off his sleeted hood and walks into the gas station. He glances at the top right of the room and notices a security camera. He quickly shies away and makes sure he doesn't give the camera a clear shot of his face. He looks through the snack aisle as he searches for some nourishment. The only money he has is what he had left from paying for the motel room and the few grand Roark carried on him. Chuck runs his left hand down his face and along the stubble growing along his cheeks and chin. He finally grabs a bag of 'Cool Ranch' Doritos and a 'Mountain Breeze' Gatorade. He then continues to the cell phones and buys three of them. He walks up to the cash register and places the items on the counter.

The salesman apathetically looks up from his 'World's Biggest Honkers' magazine. When he sees Chuck standing there, he lowers the magazine and scans Chuck's items, obliviously overlooking that his customer is buying three prepaid cellphones. "That'll be 51.96," the salesman states in a monotone as he bags the items.

"Here," Chuck hands over a fifty dollar bill and a five. The salesman opens the register and pulls out Chuck's change.

"Have a good day," the salesman hands Chuck the change and goes back to lazily reading his magazine.

"Uh… thank you," Chuck unsurely states as he gathers his items.

"Oh, and welcome to Utah," the salesman states comically. "Find yourself a wife… or six," he laughs maniacally.

Chuck ignores the salesman as he pockets the Doritos in the left side of his jacket while pocketing the Gatorade in his right side. He holds the plastic bag of cell phones in his left hand. He flips the hood of his heavy winter jacket over his hat and steps out into the wintery blizzard of Colorado in the middle of winter.

Chuck walks around the side of the gas station and opens up one of the cell phones. He flips the phone open and dials in Ellie's number by heart. He listens as it starts to ring before he ends the call. He starts hyperventilating and he cowardly powers off the phone and pockets it. _Ellie still thinks I'm dead. I at least owe her to tell her I'm still alive,_ he berates himself. He takes a long quenching sip of his Gatorade and continues through the winter on foot.

**December 28, 2004**

Sarah walks into the DARPA building, looking for Orion. She doesn't even know if he knows that Chuck is still alive. She walks through the building until she arrives at the eighth floor. She walks up to the guard standing by the metal detector and ID scanner. "Identification, ma'am," the nondescript guard asks as he holds his hand out.

Sarah hands her CIA ID badge to the guard. He scans it and it makes an error beep and a red light flashes. The guard pulls out his weapon and aims it at her. "You don't have clearance to enter this floor," the guard states threateningly. "Take your ID and leave or you *will* be detained."

"Are you serious?" Sarah rolls her eyes as she slowly sticks her hand into her pocket. "I'm just getting my phone," she informs the nervous guard aiming his gun at her. Getting shot for something so foolish would be a huge blow to her ego. She pulls out her phone and dials a number. "Yes, Director Anderson, it seems that I don't have clearance for the eighth floor of DARPA. I'm looking for Orion and this guard is testing my patience."

"Orion is gone," Anderson replies. "He left last week and fell off the face of the earth."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sarah demands angrily.

"Apparently, Beckman allowed his release and he upped and vanished within the day," Anderson informs Sarah.

"Then… Then I want you to have agents looking over security cameras of Barstow from the twenty-fifth until we find Carmichael," Sarah demands. "Once we find him, we'll follow the security cameras until we figure out his present location.

Anderson sighs as he has no real way to deny Sarah what she wants. She can ruin his career so easily. "Fine," he reluctantly agrees as he hangs up the phone.

"Thank you for your time," Sarah cheekily smiles at the guard as she swipes her ID from his hand and turns around towards the elevators.

**December 29, 2004**

Chuck looks up at the sign through the hailing winter storm as he reads the banner that incessantly cheerily displays 'Welcome to the Crossroads of the West.' Chuck sighs as he trudges into Salt Lake City. He misses Ellie, Devon, and Morgan immensely. He believes they still think he's dead and it is slowly eating away at his wounded mentality. But worst of all, he feels like there is a hole in his heart for what he did to Sarah. He hates himself more and more for leaving her like that. His conscious tries to argue with himself that it was the only way for her to be safe, yet he still feels like he did something wrong. If she is safe because of his actions, then why is the pain so horrifically great?

Chuck pulls out the cell phone he failed to call Ellie on multiple times. The minute he would hear her voice answer, he'd hang up in cowardice. He sighs heavily before taking a huge clearing breath. _You can do this. It is just a phone call. She'll understand._ Chuck tells himself over and over as he dials the familiar number. After the second ring, he hears someone answer.

"Charles," the voice states with relief and joy.

"Da… Dad?" Chuck stumbles over his words as he wasn't expecting a male voice to answer, let alone his own father.

"Son, I know everything that has happened and it isn't your fault," Stephen continues. "I intercepted your call to Ellie. Are you safe right now?"

"Wait, you know about Fulcrum and—you know I'm still alive?" Chuck sputters in shock.

"Yes, I found out not too long ago, though. Are you safe right now?"

"I guess," Chuck solemnly shrugs. "I've never been on the run before. I've never noticed how many cameras there are. It feels like they're all watching me."

"I know the feeling," Stephen reminisces with a grin. "It's just common paranoia. It happens to everyone. There's a cabin on the southernmost tip of the Great Salt Lake, just north of Tooele."

"How'd you know I was in Utah?" Chuck asks curiously.

"Please, son," Stephen acts offended, "I was able to trace a cell signal since I was eighteen."

"I thought this phone was untraceable?" Chuck questions in slight fear. "Are you telling me the government could be tracking this phone?"

"No," Stephen chuckles at his son's worrying. "Technically, no phone is completely untraceable, but don't worry, the government can't trace the phone that quickly. I used a device I created that could trace a call back in less than five seconds by bouncing it off numerous satellites back to the phone."

"Okay… so do we only have like a minute before they triangulate my position?" Chuck asks conspiratorially.

"The device also jams any possibility of them tracing this call," Stephen humorously replies. "You're safe as long as you don't use the phone again."

"Okay, I'll trash it after this call."

"Good idea, son," Stephen smiles through the phone. "The cabin I spoke of. To get to it, take Burgundy Road north out of Tooele. It'll lead to a dirt road. Follow the road until you reach the lake. Just head half a mile to the west and you'll find the cabin. It will be safe for a while and it has all the amenities you'll need. It's one of the safe houses I used when on the run. There is power and electricity so you won't freeze to death," Stephen chuckles. "I want you to hold up in there for a while. Right now, it looks like the CIA is the only ones looking for you."

"Why not the NSA?" Chuck furrows his brow. "I thought General Beckman was the one who issued the arrest warrant."

"It's because… I finished my side of the deal," Stephen regretfully confesses. "I finished the Intersect, which was originally intended for Graham. But now that Beckman has taken over the project, she has the Intersect."

"So that's why she doesn't care about me," Chuck states in awe and surprise. "She has her new Intersect and I'm obsolete to her now. Couldn't I still be considered dangerous?"

"True, your Intersect is still fully functional and holds an immense amount of data, but it is outdated. This new one I built has new information on Fulcrum and other organizations. But this new one is also more dangerous. Beckman did something to it; added something to it. I just hope she doesn't neglect the danger of it."

"But then why does the CIA want to find me if the NSA has given up?"

"I believe the NSA dumped the search on the CIA, but there are some discrepancies," Stephen admits. "But I'll find out soon. Be careful, Charles, and good luck."

"Thank you, Dad," Chuck genuinely states. Chuck ends the call and throws the phone away in the nearest trash can and sets out for the cabin his father spoke of.

**December 29, 2004**

Sarah is hovering over two analysts, Jack and Jill, in front of computer monitors as they search for Chuck. Jack is a thin short man with bright reddish-orange hair and a Scottish accent dulled by years in America. Jill is a short petite woman with very dark reddish-brown hair. "Ma'am," Jack speaks up, "his vehicle was located five days ago entering the Los Angeles city limits."

"Bring it up!" Sarah demands as she leans over Jack. Just the close proximity of Sarah next to him has caused a current of intimidation and arousal to course through him. He has to fight the urge not to glance to his left to see the heavenly cleavage taunting him. It would be committing an act of treason not to say Agent Walker was gorgeous, if not the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Sure, Jill is a cute petite redhead and he loves her more than anything, but Sarah Walker is on a whole new level.

"Have you found him yet?" Jack asks of Jill as he glances to his left hoping for an inconspicuous peek down Sarah's blouse, but unfortunately for him, she had already leaned back.

"No," she responds snootily, "he's very hard to find. Much like that tiny thing between your legs you call a penis." She smirks at him victoriously.

"By the high decibel of your moans last night, I don't think you were complaining," Jack shoots back boastfully.

"Guys…" Sarah gently breaks up the feuding banter between the analysts.

"Sorry," both of them mumble regretfully.

Jack fumbles over the keys until he brings up security footage of Chuck inside the silver Accord turning off the Interstate-5 freeway at 8:49am."Found him," Jack informs Sarah.

"Follow him," Sarah orders as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack nods his head as he and Jill follow the security cameras over each intersection as they follow Chuck heading to Echo Park.

"Ma'am," Jill speaks up with a curious tone, "it looks like he stopped in Echo Park for an hour. But he didn't leave the car or anything. He just sat there the entire time."

"The guy wanted some alone time," Jack supplies in a quip. "Is that so bad?"

"Alright," Sarah knows that is where Ellie lives and she could just imagine the struggles Chuck went through, knowing his sister believed he was dead. "Fast forward and keep following him."

"Yes, ma'am," Jill nods and with the help of her partner, Jack, continues to follow Chuck's movements.

"I've lost him," Jack states worriedly.

"That's funny," Jill mutters with a tiny chuckle. "I remember you saying something like that when you were looking for my clitoris last night," Jill snorts.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Sarah demands with a huff as she ignores the crude banter the analysts seem to enjoy.

"I last saw him at Cesar Chavez and Hill," Jack explains quickly. "I've looked through all the cameras and can't find his car."

"Well, maybe he ditched it," Sarah suggests hopefully. "What's near there? Maybe a bus station or railway?"

"Union Station is only a few blocks away," Jill shrugs.

"That's where he has to be!" Sarah exclaims with excitement as they close in on Chuck's location. "Check all the cameras inside Union Station!"

"On it, ma'am," both of the analysts state in unison. After numerous typing and images flashing over the two monitors, Jack finds something.

"Ma'am," Jack speaks up, "I believe that's him, but it is hard to tell with the hat on."

"Zoom in on him," Sarah demands as she leans forward again. She studies the enlarged image of a tall skinny man in a baseball hat. She almost immediately recognizes his body type and posture. "That's him. Find out where he went."

Jack and Jill get to work on finding Chuck's last known location and what trains embarked within the hour. "Agent Walker," Jill explains concisely, "it looks like he boarded the Amtrak Coast Starlight towards Seattle."

"Seattle?" Sarah furrows her brow as she tries to ponder why Chuck would go to such a populated city if he was going to hide out. "What stops does it make along the way?"

"Santa Barbara, San Luis Obispo, San Jose, Oakland, Emeryville, Sacramento, Oregon, Eugene, and Portland," Jack answers immediately.

"I want you to search every one of those stations to see when he disembarked," Sarah orders as she sighs heavily and glances down at her watch. It is already past eleven at night and these two analysts have been nothing but sincere and helpful. It's unfair to make these two agents work this hard for her own personal mission. "Let's call it a night," she puts a friendly hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll continue the search tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Agent Walker?" Jill asks genuinely. "I'm still good for another hour."

"Not when I'm through with you," Jack snorts cheekily. Jill rolls her eyes at Jack.

"Thanks, guys, but we all need to get some sleep," Sarah sincerely suggests.

"Alright," Jack nods his head as he powers down the computer. "We'll see you tomorrow, Agent Walker."

**December 29, 2004**

Chuck exits the taxi and hands the Latino driver a one hundred dollar bill. "You never saw me or drove me out here, alright?" Chuck bribes the taxi driver.

"I didn't see anyone," the driver shrugs as he values money over his dignity. "I just drove down here to see the beautiful lake."

"Thanks," Chuck flashes a grin before closing the door and standing at the edge of the lake on the dirt road his father told him to take. As the taxi pulls away, Chuck gets a glimpse of the lake. The lake is gorgeous as the moon shimmers off of it. Chuck sighs sadly as he wishes he could share this moment with Sarah. He's never seen nature so beautiful at this moment, but he has no one to share it with. For the umpteenth time, he questions running away instead of fighting for his innocence. He knows it's too late now because if he did turn himself in, he'd look guilty for running in the first place.

He follows his father's directions and makes his way west into the forest for nearly half a mile when he sees a fairly luxurious sized cabin resting on the tranquil earth on the rim of the lake. Chuck is amazed by the size of the single story cabin. He honestly didn't expect much for a hideout shelter, but it is a good 2500 square feet. Chuck, with renewed vigor, marches up to the cabin and finds the door unlocked. He walks into the cabin and immediately feels the temperature drop another ten degrees as it hasn't been used in some time. He finds the light switch and turns it on.

As the room is blanketed in illumination, Chuck's eyes widen by the lavish king size bed and circular wooden dinner table surrounding by the state-of-the-art kitchen appliances so he can cook whatever his imagination could think up. He quickly finds the thermostat and gives it a nice strong spin to eighty degrees and lights a fire in the fireplace. He sighs comfortably as he sits in front of the fire as he rubs his hands together for warmth. This will be his first night of relaxation because he is finally safe.

**Please review.**


	2. Following The Breadcrumbs

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. From just the first chapter, it was a great turnout that really excites me for the future chapter. I can only hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first one. I know you'll like the next one ;)**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**December 30, 2004**

Sarah is standing in front of Jack and Jill as they sit in their spinning computer chairs with their backs to their monitors. "Alright," Sarah commands as she paces back and forth with her hands behind her back like a commanding officer, "We last left the search when he took the Amtrak Coast Starlight."

"Yes," Jill nods quickly.

"I want you to find when that train stopped at each station and to check the cameras for Carmichael."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack nods enthusiastically as both analysts rotate in their chairs so they are facing their monitors and keyboards. They immediately start typing furiously as they look for the exact posted times for the train's arrival to each station. "I really hope he didn't get off on Oakland."

"Why?" Jill questions as she continues filtering through different security cameras at one of the stops.

"I don't know," Jack shivers, "the area gives me the creeps."

"And have you ever been to Oakland?" Jill queries skeptically.

"No, but have you seen those Raider fans? Those big ass guys with those spiky shoulder pads and black and silver face paint? Yikes."

"You do know that Carmichael is a trained agent, right?" Jill deadpans.

"Yea, but I'm not," Jack shudders.

"You're such a baby," Jill rolls her eyes.

"But you love babying me," Jack smirks when he locates Chuck inside the San Jose train station. "I found him," he sobers up instantly. "He got off in San Jose."

Sarah quickly leans forward and watches as she sees Chuck walking out of the train station. "Follow him and see where he went," Sarah orders as she leans back. She lets out a tiny sigh as she tells herself that she is going to find him.

"Okay," Jill speaks up, "it looks like he exited to the east." Jill continues to follow the cameras until she reaches the last one. "I lost him at Alvarez. There aren't any cameras this far from society."

"What do you mean?" Sarah demands as she watches the last footage they have of Chuck walking with his baseball cap on heading east.

"The City transit doesn't believe it's cost effective to monitor intersections with such low traffic," Jack explains.

"Okay, so that means we have no idea where he went from there?" Sarah queries incredulously. "He could've taken a taxi to anywhere. Dammit!" Sarah huffs angrily. "We're so close."

"I'm sorry, Agent Walker," Jill hangs her head sorrowfully. She was actually enjoying working privately for Sarah instead of the group collaboration she is used to. Sarah is not only a much nicer person, but she also knows exactly what she is looking for.

"It's not your fault," Sarah sighs as she places a gentle hand on Jill's shoulder. "You guys have been instrumental in this and be ready for me to call on you again."

"We will be," Jack assures with a confident nod. "It has been a pleasure, Agent Walker," he puts his hand out to shake.

"Likewise," Sarah shakes his hand and then shakes Jill's.

**December 30, 2004**

Chuck, in his burly bathrobe that he found inside the cabin, yawns as he opens the back door of the cabin to see the bright sun shining down onto the calm icy water. He is surprised that it isn't frozen, but shrugs it off as he wouldn't dare test the water knowing how cold it must be. He runs his left hand down his ever-growing facial scruff that is starting to feel unruly. He hasn't shaved in a few weeks and it is starting to show drastically. He takes a sip of the coffee in his right hand before retreating back into the cabin to stay warm. Even with the sun out, the weather is still below freezing.

He glances over the table where the two prepaid cell phones he bought from that gas station a while ago rest. He still hasn't called Ellie and he misses her dearly. The only person he could rightfully say he misses more is Sarah, but he knows he is only keeping her safe. If she ran away with him, then they would mark her as a criminal for aiding and abetting and she'll never be able to have a normal life. He takes a seat at the table as he quietly sips on his warm coffee. The landline phone blares through the room with a piercing ring that causes Chuck to nearly spill his coffee on his lap.

He places the coffee mug on the table and finds the phone sitting on the nightstand. He quickly answers with a cautious, "hello?"

"Charles," Stephen sighs gratefully, "you made it. Thank god."

"Yea, this place is really nice," Chuck answers with genuine surprise. "I haven't slept on a comfy bed like that since before being taken by Fulcrum."

"I looked into the CIA's search for you, son," Stephen pauses dramatically. "It's Agent Walker. She is heading the search party."

"Sarah?" Chuck's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Yes," Stephen assures.

"Why would she be heading the search?" Chuck asks himself. "Does she want to arrest me?"

"I'm not sure, Charles," Stephen replies solemnly. "I thought you were partners?"

"We are—we were," Chuck corrects himself. "But I had to run to protect her from this life," Chuck sorrowfully confesses. "She deserves so much more than to live on the run for the rest of her life."

"I'll look into her manhunt to see if I can find her true motives, but please be careful, son," Stephen pleads softly. Just by the tone of Chuck's voice, he can tell that Chuck loves Sarah. Stephen already knows by experience how dangerous romance and love in the spy game is. "There's a chance she may try to lure you out of hiding."

"Sarah would never harm Ellie!" Chuck retorts affronted; his mind jumping to the conclusion that Sarah would threaten Ellie to get Chuck to give himself up.

"That's not what I mean," Stephen sighs. "Just, watch yourself, Charles. Life on the run is very exhausting."

"I will," Chuck genuinely responds. "Thank you, Dad. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted if it wasn't for you."

"You're my son. I'll always help you."

**December 30, 2004**

Sarah, in a grey form-fitting blouse and black jeans, walks into the Echo Park complex after her direct flight Anderson was happy to book for Sarah. She has to admit that blackmail, though conniving, works extremely well. She reaches the fountain and reminisces on her talk with Chuck about if she believed in love. Back then, she didn't think she would ever get the opportunity to experience love, but Chuck showed her the power of it; the power of love. It has supplied her with the greatest of feelings, but also the worst. The hole in her chest is still paining her and she knows that Chuck is the only thing that could fill it up with his heart. She's no longer a whole person without him.

She passes the fountain and finds the door to Ellie and Devon's apartment. She takes a long calming breath as she thinks up her story. She knocks on the door and waits a few seconds until the door swings open to Devon standing in some jeans and a shirt that probably isn't supposed to mold to his muscular stature, but does. "Sarah?" Devon exclaims with surprise and joy.

"Hi, Devon," Sarah smiles shyly as Devon pulls her into a quick hug.

"Sarah?" Ellie leans from behind the counter. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Oh, I'll… um…" Sarah fumbles over her words as she feels she is intruding.

"It's fine," Devon smiles sweetly at her as he lets her in.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Sarah sincerely asks for reassurance as she nervously fiddles with her hands by her waist.

"Nonsense," Ellie comes around from the kitchen wearing her hospital scrubs and a spatula in her hand. "Sorry for my appearance. My shift ran an hour late. The vegetables are just about ready."

"I won't intrude for very long, I just…" Sarah ponders her words thoughtfully.

"Sarah," Ellie deadpans from the other side of the bar/counter, "you're not intruding. If you need a place to stay, Chuck's old room is open."

"She seems to be very chipper," Sarah whispers to Devon.

"How would you feel if you just found out your brother was still alive after thinking he was dead?" Devon whispers back just before taking his seat. "Wow, babe, that food smells amazing. I can't wait!"

"Thanks," Ellie comes around from the kitchen with a pan of stir-fry vegetables and a platter of ribeye steak. "Sarah, take a seat and have some food. You're making me feel like a horrible host," Ellie jokes with a bright smile.

"Thank you," Sarah shyly sits at the table. "I've been looking for Chuck," she confesses softly. Ellie and Devon both look up at her with intrigue. "I've hit a snag and I was just hoping you guys could point me in the right direction. You are his sister after all," Sarah smiles crookedly with hope brimming from her white teeth.

"I…" Ellie tries to think of possible things that could help Sarah find Chuck. "Damn, I can't think of anything. I know he wants to go to Paris at some point and see the Eiffel Tower, but I can't think of anything else."

"He was last spotted in San Jose," Sarah adds in, hoping it will help.

"San Jose?" Devon crooks his head in thought. "I mean Palo Alto is just north of there. Maybe he wanted to see his old school again?" Devon shrugs unsurely.

"He went east from the train station though," Sarah informs Devon.

"I have an idea," Ellie perks up as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She dials a single phone number and leaves her phone sitting on the table as she puts it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" A male voice answers.

"Morgan, it's Ellie. Can you come over?"

"Oh, you're finally coming to your senses? You got sick of Devon already?" Morgan jokingly asks.

"Bro, I'm right here," Devon acts offended but he knows the joking banter between Ellie and Morgan because Morgan used to always have a crush on Ellie.

"My bad, Awesome, but yea, I could be there in one minute."

"Morgan," Ellie deadpans, "you're not waiting outside my garbage cans for my leftover cooking, are you?"

"What?" Morgan huffs. "What am I? A Bear? Please," Morgan walks into the family room from the hallway as he continues to talk on the phone, "I was in Chuck's room. Oh, your cooking smells absolutely delicious, by the way. Oh, Sarah," Morgan smiles at the beautiful blonde as he puts his phone away, "how are you?"

"I'm okay," Sarah nods.

"Babe," Devon deadpans, "we really need to get a lock for that window."

"Does this mean that I get to have dinner with you guys tonight?" Morgan pleads with a puppy dog look.

"Yes," Ellie gives in with a disbelieving grin.

"Awesome!" Morgan grabs a plate from the kitchen and takes a seat. "So what's up?" He asks as he takes a clump of vegetables as if he is just another member of the family.

"I'm looking for Chuck, but I've run into a snag," Sarah explains. "I just thought you guys would know him best."

"Come on," Morgan pretends to be affronted, "Chuck and I are hetero life partners!"

"I take it you know?" Sarah smiles sweetly.

"I couldn't help it," Ellie smiles gleefully. "I was just too happy to hear that Chuck was alive."

"And a badass spy!" Morgan adds in with some hand moves reminiscent of the horribly choreographed 1970s martial arts films. "And everyone knows badass spies need their smoking hot girlfriends," Morgan winks at Sarah.

Sarah isn't sure how to take it, but she offers a tightlipped grin. "So, can you help me find Chuck so he can rejoin his smoking hot girlfriend?"

"Gladly," Morgan beams. "Where did you last see Chuck?"

"He was in San Jose," Sarah replies with intrigue.

"Okay, and if I got this right, Chuck was undercover in an enemy organization for the last month or so?"

"Yes," Sarah nods, her intrigue growing.

"Okay, I happen to know that Chuck needs his eczema moisturizing cream, which I'm sure the bad guys didn't supply him with," Morgan turns to Devon as he gets in the zone. "I'm going to need a laptop and an internet connection. Stat!"

Devon raises a skeptical eyebrow at Morgan when Ellie pleasantly states, "Devon, sweetie, will you please get my laptop for me?"

"Sure, babe," Devon stands up and disappears into the hallway only to reappear moments later with the laptop between his arm and ribcage. Devon places it in front of Morgan, who slid his plate of food over.

Morgan starts the computer and while they are waiting, he looks up at Sarah. "So, how badass is Chuck really? I love the guy to death, but he doesn't exactly stand out as a fighting expert."

"What he lacks in physical capabilities, he more than makes up in intellect," Sarah replies honestly with a pleasant smile. "He's easily the smartest person I know."

"That is very true," Morgan nods his head emphatically. "Chuck was always a brainiac. So, what's it like to kill someone?"

"It's not as pleasant as you think," Sarah admits somberly. "It's tough at first but gets easiest with time."

"Oh," Morgan falls deathly silent for a solemn second. "So do you have like six weapons hidden on you right now?"

"It's more like eight," Sarah shrugs nonchalantly as Morgan's eyes widen in shock. "I'm kidding," Sarah chuckles. "I only have my sidearm and a pocket knife on me."

"That is so cool," Morgan exclaims just before the computer boots up completely. "Okay, so where was I? Yes," he quickly answers his question, "Chuck needs his eczema cream and after going nearly a month without it and not being able to stop at his home in D.C., so I'm sure it'll act up at any moment. Since he needs a prescription for it," Morgan types into the computer, "and Doctor Feldman, our dermatologist, would've had to call into a pharmacy." Morgan turns the laptop to Sarah. "The last time he filled it was yesterday in Salt Lake City, Utah."

"Wow," Sarah grins in wonderment.

Morgan shrugs nonchalantly as he cracks his neck victoriously.

"Thank you, Morgan," Sarah stands up and pulls out her phone.

"Sarah, at least have dinner with us," Ellie pleads sweetly.

"I'd love to," Sarah smiles kindly. "I just need to make this call real quick." Sarah walks out of the apartment and finds herself sitting at the fountain as the phone rings.

"Hello?" A male voice asks as a female giggle is heard in the background.

"Jack, if her hands or mouth are anywhere near your crotch…" Sarah threatens intensely. She hears some hushed whispers in the background.

"Agent Walker," Jack clears his throat, "how may we be of service to you?"

"A source of mine just located Agent Carmichael in Salt Lake City as of yesterday," Sarah explains. "I need you and Jill—"

"Hi, Agent Walker," Jill greets perkily.

"Hi. I need you to find him on the security cameras and figure out where he went. Call me when you have more information… and stop fooling around on the job," she adds in jokingly.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am," they both hang their heads.

"Now get to work," Sarah ends the call, knowing her two best people are now on the case.

**December 30, 2004**

Sarah is sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine with Ellie after dinner. Sarah hasn't felt this tranquil in days because she's been searching for Chuck so vigorously. So it is nice to just relax for a few hours while Jack and Jill do all the heavy lifting at the moment. "So, Sarah, what's it like to be a spy?" Ellie asks sincerely brimming with curiosity and excitement.

"It's not as glamorous as you'd think," Sarah replies confidently as if she's heard the question thousands of times. "And it's very dangerous. Just look at how your brother ended up," Sarah solemnly explains. "He's all alone out there."

"I know, but you'll find him soon, right?" Ellie, always the optimist, perkily wonders. "You'll bring him back home for me?"

"I promise," Sarah declares with pure conviction.

Ellie, sensing the gravity of the conversation, decides to decrease the heaviness in the room. "So, do you get to wear all these super sexy elegant dresses on missions?" Ellie asks with a sly grin.

"When infiltrating a party," Sarah admits joyously.

"So what brands do they supply you with? Probably the best," Ellie leans in excitedly. "Prada, Armani, Calvin Klein, D&G?"

"What's D&G?" Sarah asks with a furrowed brow.

"Dolce and Gabbana, hello!" Ellie emphasizes like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, maybe if I was more of a girl, I would know the brand names," Sarah responds shyly. "I just wear what they give me. I might be able to 'lend' you a dress or two if you're thinking about going on a hot date with Devon," Sarah grins mischievously.

"You could?" Ellie's eyes glaze over. "I'd love you so so much," Ellie pulls Sarah into a sisterly hug.

"I've got a bit of pull with the director, so it shouldn't be a problem," Sarah happily smiles at Ellie. Suddenly, her phone rings in her pocket. "Oh," Sarah perks up quickly, "that must be the analysts." Sarah pulls her phone out and answers it, "hello?"

"Uh, Agent Walker?" Jack asks carefully.

"Yes?" Sarah responds tersely.

"We found him in Salt Lake City," Jill explains as they have Sarah on speakerphone. "He arrived by Greyhound bus."

"He called someone and then headed straight for the train station," Jack continues.

"He took the Oregon Short Line west," Jill fits in.

"Why would he go back west after going that far east?" Sarah asks curiously.

"I think it had something to do with the phone call," Jill explains. "He seemed to be aimlessly walking around until he got the call. His posture suggests that he had a specific location in mind."

"Okay, so where did he get off the train?" Sarah asks.

"He exited in a small town called Tooele," Jack answers instantly. "They aren't many traffic cameras, but we saw him get into a taxi."

"The taxi went north until we lost it," Jill finishes the explanation on their search.

"Did you get a clear image of the taxi number?" Sarah demands.

"Yes, it was Taxi number 591," Jack supplies quickly.

"Thank you," Sarah states gratefully. "You guys have been very useful and I'll be sure to tell Director Anderson of your talents."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack bows although she cannot see him through the phone.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Agent Walker," Jill smiles sadly as she doesn't want to go back to doing her boring analyst job.

"You guys can have the rest of the week off," Sarah ends the call knowing what those two must have in store.

"You found him?" Ellie asks curiously from her seat on the couch.

"Yes, he's in a small town in Utah," Sarah replies with relief. "I don't know why but I'm going to find out. Ellie, thank you for the delicious meal tonight and make sure Morgan knows how helpful he was."

"You're going right now?" Ellie queries in surprise and slight sadness. "Shouldn't you rest until tomorrow?"

"I can't rest until I find him," Sarah replies sadly because it is true.

"Please just stay the night," Ellie pleads softly. She is greatly enjoying her time with Sarah and doesn't want it to end. Sarah is the closest Ellie has ever felt to having a sister. "I know how much my brother means to you, but you need at least some rest."

Sarah struggles with her decision. She has only stayed in Chuck's room during the funeral and she enjoyed cuddling in his warmth and scent. "Okay," Sarah weakly agrees.

Ellie grins brightly. "I'm glad you came to your senses," Ellie wraps a friendly arm around Sarah's shoulders. "You want to be well rested when you see Chuck again," Ellie winks as she leads Sarah to his room.

**December 31, 2004**

Sarah walks into the taxi company's station and straight to the help desk. She wasn't quite prepared for the blizzard-like weather of Utah as she has never really had a mission that took her to the specific state. When she touched down, she bought a burly white snow jacket and some thick white jeans.

"Hello there, sweet cheeks," the overweight slob of a taxi cab driver winks at her. "How would you like to be my second wife?"

"You're married?" Sarah's brow furrows deeper than ever before. "It doesn't matter," she mutters before pulling out her CIA badge. "I'm looking for the driver of Taxi number 591."

"What do I get out of it?" He bounces his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"How 'bout not getting jailed for obstruction to justice," Sarah threateningly responds as she flips open her badge to show him it.

"You're a cop, lady?" the man's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Damn, they really know how to pick them."

"Are you going to help me or just ogle me?" Sarah demands in a low grumbling tone.

"I don't know. How much longer can I ogle you?" The man smirks devilishly.

"Just tell me who the driver is and where to find him," Sarah testily responds as she starts to lose her patience.

"Alright, alright," the man puts his hands up in surrender. "You're looking for Manny Arturo. He's not working till eight tonight."

"What's his home address?" Sarah demands quickly.

"I can't just give that out to anyone, lady."

"Do I need to flash my badge again? Or maybe I should threaten you with jail again," Sarah narrows her eyes agitatedly.

"Damn, lady, you drive a hard bargain. He lives over on Buckler Street. 222 apartment E."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sarah turns on her heels and walks right out and into the government issued Suburban Anderson was happy to relinquish to her.

**December 31, 2004**

Chuck scours the cabinets for food he can eat. He would want more than anything to eat a cooked meal at a restaurant but he cannot risk being seen by cameras. He doesn't know how close the CIA could be to tracking his location and if he shows up in the town again, they'll know he is holing himself up somewhere on the outskirts of town. He finally finds some pasta in a box. He swipes it out and finds a pan. He fills it with water and sets it on the stove to boil.

He isn't exactly savvy in the kitchen but he can survive. He notices the landline phone staring him in the eye, taunting him to call Ellie. He sighs as the water is going to take a few minutes to boil so he walks over to the phone. "You really think I should call her?" He questions as he looks down at the diminutive phone. "I'm not scared! I'm not!" Chuck protests as he holds an imaginary conversation with the inanimate object. "Fine," Chuck huffs, "I'll show you!" He lifts the phone and dials Ellie's number in out of anger.

On the second ring, Ellie answers with a curious yet pleasant, "Hello?"

"Ellie," Chuck says the one word and Ellie nearly squeals.

"Chuck! Where are you?" She pleads gleefully.

"I can't tell you, El—wait," Chuck pauses midsentence. "How do you know I'm alive?"

"Sarah told me," Ellie smiles thinly. "Chuck, she needs you so badly. Please let her know where you are."

"I can't," Chuck coldly responds.

"Chuck, she loves you!" Ellie proclaims loudly. "She's searching for you because she can't live without you!"

"I… I don't care! I can't go back! Never," Chuck protests adamantly and tearfully. "I can never go back."

"Chuck," Ellie softly calls out, "Sarah is smart. She'll find a way to bring you home safe. I know it."

"If this is all you want to talk about, I'm done," Chuck responds angrily. He hates himself for how closed-minded he is acting, but just the mere thought of being with Sarah has stirred up many emotions he'd rather not feel.

"No, I'm sorry," Ellie guiltily states. "It's just… I miss you, Chuck. I thought you were dead and even went to your funeral. Do you know how hard that was for me? You were the only family I had," Ellie tearfully confesses. "Dad told me some stuff about why he had to run away, but I just miss you so much, Chuck. Is that so wrong?"

"No," Chuck sighs tiredly. "I miss you too, El. I just can't risk coming home for a while. I need everything to cool down first. It may take years, El, but I will come see you again."

"No, Chuck," Ellie doesn't want to believe it. "I'm not losing you for that long."

"I'm sorry, El, but this is how it has to be," Chuck genuinely declares. "There's no other way. I need to end this call before they track it. Just know that I am safe now. Goodbye Ellie. I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck," Ellie sorrowfully listens until she hears the tone from Chuck hanging up.

**December 31, 2004**

Sarah enters the apartment building on Buckler Street and walks straight up to apartment E. She knocks three times and stands just to the side as a force of habit. After waiting about ten seconds, the door opens to a Latino man in sweatpants and a wife beater. "Uh… hola," he furrows his brow at the beautiful blonde before her.

"Hi, I'm looking for this man," Sarah flashes a picture of Chuck.

"I uh don't know him," Manny responds but hesitates just enough for Sarah to tell he is lying.

"You're lying," Sarah deadpans as she tries to stay calm.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming to my home and calling me a liar?" Manny explodes defensively and tries to slam the door on Sarah. She is so quick, before he can get a grip on the door, she steps into the doorframe with her badge in her hand.

"Do you want to be arrested for aiding and abetting a fugitive?" Sarah questions agitatedly. "I have video evidence of this man entering your taxi. If you don't want to be arrested, you'll talk."

"Okay, okay, jeez," Manny sighs tiredly. "I drove him north on Burgundy road. All the way to the lake. I dropped him off and left."

"Did you see which way he went?" Sarah queries.

"I think he went left, but I don't know," he shrugs unsurely. "It was late at night."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Sarah feigns a cheerful grin.

"Yea, whatever," Manny closes the door the instant the ferocious blonde leaves his apartment.

**December 31, 2004**

Sarah pulls the black Suburban to the rim of the lake after following the taxi driver's instructions. She steps out of the vehicle after terminating the engine. She looks up into the sky to see that it is getting dark fast and the snowfall is starting to thicken. She glances back to see the wet, muddy, snowy road that is an extension to the end of Burgundy Road. As the lights to the SUV automatically turn off, she looks back north towards the lake and she sees a most beautiful sight.

The lake is gorgeous as it tranquilly lulls with the moon glimmering off the tiny wakes of the water. The snowflakes expertly dance along the surface before being absorbed into the water. Sarah is amazed by how the water is not frozen over. She's never seen such a gorgeous sight before. She's been to Brazil, Thailand, and Italy; yet nothing has struck her eyes quite like this. She just wishes she had someone to experience the beauty with. She instantly thinks of Chuck, and hopes that she finds him soon. She doesn't know how, but she can tell she is close. It may be a premonition or just a hunch, but Chuck is nearby and she's going to find him tonight.

**December 31, 2004**

Chuck sits on the sheltered porch watching out by the dock and water surrounding it. He observes the snowflakes perform their nightly tango along the surface of the water. He has taken a fancy to watching it every night because it is just so beautiful and peaceful. He can just imagine two people dancing sensually and intimately just like the snowflakes do. He takes a sip of his warm chamomile tea. The fact that it is New Year's Eve isn't lost on him. Last year, he was in cool, clear Los Angeles sharing the start of the New Year with his sister, Devon, Morgan, Bryce, and a multitude of doctors and friends that Ellie invited. Chuck knows it is silly and foolish, but he's always dreamed of sharing a kiss on the start of the New Year. He's seen it in so many movies and no matter how cheesy they make it, he's always dreamed of the kiss being so magical. He snorts humorously as he remembers three New Year's ago.

Another nice lavish party by Ellie with beautiful doctors and gorgeous friends… and then there was Morgan. Chuck was sitting off to the side because large parties were never his thing. He's a very sincere and social person, but mingling with people he won't see until the next year's party didn't entice him much. He watches from the corner of the courtyard as everyone counted down loudly with excitement only six beers and two shots deep could unleash. Everyone cheered and kissed when the bell dropped and Chuck just found it almost pathetic that he wasn't there to join in the festivities. He watched with envy of all the couples sharing passionate kisses that lasted throughout the first minute of the New Year. After the minute of passion, everyone was back to normal mingling and cheering and drinking. The oddest thing was when one of the female doctors walked up to Chuck.

Without so much of a word or a greeting, the brunette stepped up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She then whispered, "Happy new year," before slipping way into the crowd. Chuck was bewildered by it and had no idea who the person was.

Suddenly, another female doctor, a redhead, walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Again, she whispered, "happy new year," before vanishing into the crowd.

This continued with three more girls before Chuck was really getting suspicious. What tipped the scales was when his next-door neighbor, Kayla, a tan raven black-haired woman who he kind of had a crush on when he was back in high school, gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and smiled contently. Chuck had to get to the bottom of this so he asked her, "Kayla, what is going on?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and perkily responded, "I can't give you a New Year's kiss, Chuck?"

"No—I mean, yes, you can, but you're like the sixth person to give me a kiss."

"Why, Chuck Bartowski, you really get around," she smirked jokingly. "I think your friend, Morgan has something to do with it."

"Morgan…" Chuck grumbled crossly. He should've known it was Morgan from the start.

"He told me that you didn't get your new year's kiss and asked if I could be so kind as to give it to you," Kayla explained mirthfully.

"I'm sorry," Chuck shook his head incredulously. "Morgan has a good heart but sometimes he oversteps his boundaries. If you don't mind, I'm going to have a quick chat with him." Chuck slipped into the crowd and he noticed Morgan talking with a young woman and he pointed towards Chuck.

Morgan's eyes widened when he saw Chuck's gaze directly on him. "Eep!" Morgan shrilled and tried to run away.

Chuck finally caught up with him under the drinks table. "Morgan," Chuck climbed underneath to join him as he folded up his long legs.

"You have to know I was just look out for you, man," Morgan hurriedly explained. "You can't possibly tell me that you didn't enjoy all the kisses. I even got Kayla, who you used to have a crush on, to kiss you."

"I know, buddy," Chuck grinned humorously. "It was quite the clever scam. I have to give you props on that."

"Thank you," Morgan grinned brightly. "So, are we on for next year then?"

"Morgan, we can't keep doing this. It was fun, but it's not right," Chuck lectured leniently.

"I know," Morgan sighed sadly. "Chuck Bartowski, always the patron saint. You know," Morgan grinned reverently, "one day you're going to save the world."

"I could only hope so," Chuck patted Morgan on the back. "Now let's get out from under this table. I think the ice bucket is leaking and I'd rather not have a wet ass."

"Good point," Morgan responded with a chuckle.

Chuck stands up from the chair he was sitting at and takes one last fleeting glance at the snowflake ballet before him before turning into the cabin; thoughts of that New Year's still on his mind. Chuck wishes he could share a real kiss with someone he actually cares about. Those petty conniving ones don't count and he didn't feel anything. He sighs resignedly as he removes his heavy winter jacket and sits in front of the fire in his plain grey shirt.

**December 31, 2004**

Sarah heeds the taxi's directions and headed west into the forest. She follows the lake with her flashlight shining ahead of her. It is nearly pitch black in the forest with only glimpses of moonlight slipping through the foliage and snow to give everything a very soft glow on the edges. She continues to follow the lake when she feels like she was tricked by the taxi driver. She grumbles angrily as she realizes he probably just told her that to get rid of her. If he thought that would shy her away from coming back and harming him, he was dead wrong. She won't hesitate to break a few fingers or maybe his wrist for the truth. She honestly cannot see a reason why this taxi driver would lie to her. He has no incentive unless Chuck bribed him with cash if he kept his mouth shut.

"Damn," Sarah punches the air as she looks back in debate on if she should continue or go back to her vehicle. The cold is starting to get to her and she would like nothing more than to find warm shelter somewhere. She lazily flashes her flashlight across the span ahead of her as a last ditch effort before dropping the flashlight to turn back. But something catches her eye. She lifts the flashlight back up and aims it down the brink of the river. She squints her eyes to discern if there is something there or the reflection of the snow and moon is just deceiving her to create a very subtle yellow glow. She stares for another few seconds before realizing what it is. "A dock!" She exclaims. "There has to be something there then."

With renewed vigor, she marches through the forest. As she nears the dock, she sees that it is attached to a cabin that has cast a faint yellow glow on the porch and dock. She begs whoever is listening to let Chuck be there as she hurriedly jogs to the cabin. She steps up to the front door and debates on if she should enter through the back. _What if he runs? What if it isn't him?_ She shuts her mind's uncertain questions off and quietly turns the doorknob. She slowly opens the door to a luxurious cabin that smells of recent cooking and a burning wood. She notices the bed is messily remade and there is a couch by the fireplace. Then she notices the distinctive brown curls of one Chuck Bartowksi sitting atop his head as he sits on the rug by the fireplace.

"Chuck?"

**Please review.**


	3. A New Dawn, A New Day, A New Year

**Thanks for the reviews. I am quite pleasantly surprised by the turnout the last two chapters have allotted. I know it was very mean of me to leave it with that cliffhanger, but I hope this chapter will suffice.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**December 31, 2004**

Chuck furrows his brow as he could've sworn he heard his name called out. He's all alone in this cabin and his father is the only one who knows where he is. He slowly crooks his neck, mocking an owl until he twists his back to look completely behind him. The sight before him causes fear, confusion, and excitement to course through him. An angelic goddess in white, Sarah, is standing in the doorway in a snow-covered white jacket and white jeans. Her hair is slightly matted down by the fluffy snow to give her a natural white glow.

"Sarah?" Chuck jumps to his feet in shock. "How… how did you find me?"

Sarah silently walks up to him and smiles pleasantly. Just when Chuck lowers his defenses, she slaps him across the face with her right hand. His eyes roll back into his head and his legs completely give out as he tumbles to the floor in shock and pain. He definitely didn't expect that at all. "How could you just leave me?" Sarah screams as she towers over him. Chuck rubs his swollen cheek with widened eyes from his prone position on the floor. A few flakes of snow drop from her hair and land onto Chuck's skin. The snow is so porous that they evaporate with instant contact. "Do you know how that felt? To be abandoned like a one night stand?" She continues to scream at the top of her lungs.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Chuck weakly states in an unsure question as he grins weakly optimistically.

"You're more than sorry!" Sarah steps back as she takes a calming breath while she runs her hands down her face. "Do you know how much it hurt, Chuck?" Sarah softly asks as she feels tears threatening to emerge. "Do you know how much you hurt me?" She feels her knees weakening at all the painful heartbreak she is reliving. She turns her back to him in pain, anger, and betrayal.

Chuck recovers enough to stand back on his own two feet. "Sarah," he humbly whispers as he gently places his right hand on her right shoulder, "I was afraid."

"Of what?" Sarah huffs coldly as she doesn't turn to look at him.

"Of something happening to you," he softly snakes his left arm around her waist to hold her against him. "I couldn't let Beckman or Casey believe that you were involved in any way. I thought—"

"Foolishly thought," Sarah corrects as she lays her left arm over his as she intertwines her fingers with his; giving into his exuding kindness and warmth.

"I foolishly thought that if I ran, you'd be safe," Chuck explains genuinely. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed or imprisoned. Sarah," Chuck fights down the lump begging to stop his speech before he breaks down in tears, "I don't know what would happen if…" He trails off as he cannot even voice the worries of Sarah being harmed or killed.

"You know that I feel the same way about you," Sarah tries to stay cold with her icy tone, but he is quickly repairing her heart.

"I know," Chuck gently spins her so she is facing him. Their eyes connect with pure adoration and love as their lips are only mere centimeters apart. "But you don't deserve to live life on the run. It's so exasperating and tiresome. I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

Sarah gives him a very soft kiss as their lips just barely brush along each other's. "You're not alone," she whispers after pulling off the kiss just enough to speak; their hot breaths colliding at their lips.

"And I never want to be alone again," Chuck murmurs and then takes her lips passionately. Her hands instantly wrap around the back of his head as she kisses back. She can feel the stubble on his face scratching her chin and cheeks, but she ignores it. Chuck's hands pull her close by her waist as they roam up and down her back.

The kiss heats up as Sarah lifts herself and wraps her legs around his waist. Chuck leads her to the couch and gently lays her down. They break the kiss and he lovingly gazes into her deep blue eyes as he hovers over her. Sarah stares up at the man she loves as she regards his chocolate caring eyes with pure indoctrination. Chuck grins subtly and her eyes flicker to his lips and back to his eyes. He leans back in and recaptures her lips in a fiery passion.

"I missed you, Chuck," Sarah whispers after the need for oxygen won out.

"I missed you, too," Chuck responds in the same soft tone as he slowly unzips her jacket. She watches with a pleasant gaze as his hand slides down her body to split her jacket apart. He lifts her to a sitting position and he helps her take it off. After removing her jacket, he tosses it on the chair by the table and he smiles back at her. She is in a comfortable dark blue camisole top. She hungrily slides her hands under his plain grey shirt and slides it over his head to reveal his thinly toned torso. Her eyes predatorily look him over as a grin forms on her face.

Chuck recaptures her lips as she undoes his belt and the button of his jeans. She undoes his zipper and pleasantly enjoys what she feels waiting for her in attack position. Chuck feels her hand massaging him and he quickly pulls up on her camisole. She reluctantly releases him so he can slide the top over her head. He gazes down and is pleasantly surprised to see her plump nude breasts as she isn't wearing a bra. She reattaches her lips to his with so much force; they both fall off the couch in a tangle of limbs.

They both laugh wholeheartedly along the rug directly in front of the warming fireplace. Chuck starts kissing her cleavage as she sobers up; his stubble grazing her breasts enjoyably. She knots her fingers deeply in his hair as she greatly revels in his tantalizing kisses. Her swollen lips beg for him so she gently pulls his head up by his hair. He complies with a trail of kisses back up the valley between her aroused breasts and up her neck. He finally arrives at her lips and they both gaze lovingly into each other's eyes; the feeling of love and arousal present in both of their eyes. Their lips crash down into each other to reignite the match inside each of their hearts.

**December 31, 2004**

Sarah is pressed up against Chuck's left side as she cuddles as close to him as possible; both of them completely nude on the rug and spent from the draining lovemaking. There are matching delightful grins on both of their faces. The fire from the fireplace illuminates them in a soft glowing yellowish orange. She gently rubs circles on his chest with her left hand. "You need to shave," she muses, breaking the enjoyable silence. "I miss my baby-face Chuck," she says in a childish pout as she pets his cheeks and chin.

"I've never really felt like beards were my thing," Chuck agrees as he rubs her shoulder with his left hand as she nestles her head on his left shoulder.

"Can I shave it?" Sarah excitedly asks as she hops on top of him and straddles his waist. "I've only ever really shaved…" she trails off as she glances down.

"After seeing such perfection, I completely trust you," Chuck smiles mirthfully. She gives him a quick exuberant peck on the lips. "What time is it?" He asks curiously.

She looks over the bed to see the nightstand with a large analog clock resting on it. She reads it for a few seconds, doing the math of what the '11' means in minutes. "11:58," she responds. "Why?"

"I've just…" Chuck shyly glances away. "I've always wanted to share a… well, a meaningful kiss on New Year's. I've never done it before. I know," he chuckles at his own depravity, "it's stupid and sappy, but…"

"Okay," Sarah happily obliges with him. She thinks he is the sweetest man and loves his little quirks and beliefs.

"Really?" He smiles brightly with signs of being shocked.

"Yep," she nods her head, "but what're we supposed to do for the next…" she looks up at the clock to read it, "thirty seconds?" She smiles seductively as she draws her hands along his chest in a slow teasing motion.

"I think we can hold out," he grins brightly as he mimics her motion by feeling up her breasts.

"Okay, okay," Sarah giggles like a love-struck schoolgirl, "we don't want to miss the New Year by getting too far carried away."

"Good idea," Chuck leans forward; letting her slide down so that she is sitting on his laps with her legs around his waist. They both stare at the clock as the time counts down.

"Chuck? What's with the non-digital clock?" Sarah asks curiously.

"My dad was kind of paranoid and he was always afraid of technology dying out," Chuck explains with an incredulous chuckle. "Analog clocks run on gears and friction instead of electricity."

"Okay," Sarah shrugs as she absorbs the new knowledge. She sees the second hand tick past the ten. "Get ready," Sarah excitedly states as she taps Chuck on the chest. "Six, five," they both stare at each other tenderly, "four," Sarah continues the countdown.

"Three," they both state in unison, "two, one…"

They press their lips together and let the passion take over as their lips spread for their tongues to fence the duel of love. After the long tasteful kiss, they reluctantly release it. "Happy new year," Chuck whispers to her as they rest their foreheads against each other. Sarah sighs contently as she has never felt so tranquil and loved in her entire life. Just spending this comfortable silence with Chuck beside the fireplace is absolutely perfect.

**January 1, 2005**

Sarah wakes up surrounded by warmth and gregariousness. The last time she felt this comfortable was when she slept with Chuck back at the motel before he ran off. She instantly feels the body she is pressed against and the feet that are on top of hers to keep hers warm. She tenses when she looks at the face of the body and instantly relaxes. She is with Chuck and that is all that matters.

"Morning," Chuck groggily mumbles with closed eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Sarah asks solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Chuck slowly opens his eyes, "it's no problem." He looks down at her through his hazy eyes and smiles softly. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome," she responds with her own pleasant grin as she slides her hand down the length of his abdomen. "What do we have here?" She nearly smirks teasingly as she captures his hard aroused member. Chuck's eyes widen in shock as he feels her warm hand wrap around his precious skin; his cheeks stinging deep red. "Is this a new year's present? That's so sweet of you, Chuck," she jovially descends under the covers. Chuck's eyes widen even further and he lets out a strangled moan at the amazing pleasure.

**January 2, 2005**

Chuck is sitting on the patio as he watches the bright, beautiful Great Salt Lake as the sun shines down on it. Sarah is cuddled on his lap with her knees to her chest and her feet on his left thigh while her ass is on his right thigh. She is curled up against him and a blanket is over them. She is softly stroking his smooth shaved cheeks. "Mmm… so soft," she muses childishly; breaking the amiable silence.

"You did a great job," Chuck smiles brightly at her.

"Yea," she joyously gives him a peck on the cheek, "I did." She goes back to cuddling against his shoulder.

"Sarah?" Chuck asks softly.

"Yea?" She glances up at him with curiosity.

"How did you find me?" Chuck asks gently. "Just wondering," he shrugs.

"I… well, I may've blackmailed Director Anderson," Sarah responds with a tiny grin as she hopes that he doesn't get angry with her.

"About the illegitimate child?" Chuck had to laugh loudly at that. He honestly forgot he told Sarah that information, but that is quite hilarious. "You never cease to amaze me, Sarah." He smiles down at her.

"Well, I did used to be a con artist with my father," she informs him jovially. When she sees the surprise dawn on his face in the shape of heightened eyebrows, she covers her lips in a gasp. "I…" she becomes speechless as she is afraid Chuck would reject her for her dark past.

"Sarah," he looks down at her seriously with a genuinely loving expression, "I don't care about your past… because I know who you are now." Sarah's heart hiccups with love and admiration for Chuck's ability to love her for everything, not despite it. "Honestly," he grins at her, "now I'm more curious than anything else. You must've had a fun childhood."

"It had its pluses," Sarah responds airily as she is so relieved that Chuck loves her just as much. "There was this one con I ran with my dad where I would run up to people and start crying in front of them asking them if they knew where my daddy was," Sarah chuckles as she hits the punch line. "He was behind them relieving them of their wallets."

"That definitely sounds like fun," Chuck snickers with a bright grin. "So that's where you learned how to steal a watch off of someone's wrist without them knowing?"

"All you need to do is keep the mark distracted while you slip the watch off their hand," she nonchalantly responds. "With Andrea Black, I bumped into her and she was completely focused on being angry with me to notice me slip her watch off her wrist. Plus," Sarah grins devilishly, "She was completely captivated with you."

"What can I say?" Chuck quips jokingly. He takes on a Czechoslovakian accent, "I'm vone vild and crassy guy!"

Sarah bursts into laughter at his ridiculous attempt at the accent. "What the heck was that?" She queries as she lets out a singsong sobering breath.

"Saturday Night Live? Steve Martin and Dan Akroyd?" Chuck responds, but only gets a confused face back. "Two wild and Crazy Guys?" Sarah's expression becomes even more perplexed. "Ouch, I'm going to have to introduce you to the world of comedy. You at least like music, right?"

"Sure," Sarah undecidedly shrugs.

"Oh my god," Chuck deadpans appallingly. "You don't like Saturday Night Live and you don't like music. I guess you can no longer be my third wife."

"Third?" Sarah demands with an offended huff.

"Yea, I've decide to become a Mormon in my short stint in Utah," Chuck grins teasingly.

"Shut up," she smacks him playfully. "Polygamy is only a myth in Mormonism."

"Seriously, though, you have to like some kind of music," Chuck presses sincerely.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugs unsurely. "It honestly isn't the most important thing on my mind."

"Well, what is?"

"Right now?" Sarah perks up seductively. "A tall handsome nerd who is wearing way too much clothing for my liking."

"I'm in a shirt and boxers," Chuck protests jokingly. "There's not much more I could even take off."

"But there are still clothes you can take off," Sarah responds smartly.

"Well…" Chuck scrambles for a response. "You're wearing too much clothes for my liking too," he retorts snootily.

Sarah removes the baggy grey shirt that Chuck was wearing last night from her torso. "Is that better?" She asks haughtily as she feels a slight breeze run along her bare breasts before hugging Chuck for warmth as he pulls the blanket snug against them.

"Much," Chuck replies as he fervently kisses her on the lips.

**January 3, 2005**

Sarah is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed as Chuck places a record on the record player and regards her sincerely. "I think I found the one," Chuck informs her sweetly. She watches him with adoration and curiosity. "This is going to be your favorite song." He places the needle onto the spinning record.

The song starts almost immediately with the line, _"Birds flying high, you know how I feel."_ A smile grows on Sarah's face instantly as the music soothes her soul.

"_The sun in the sky, you know how I feel."_

"I like this," she contently informs with a relaxed smile towards Chuck who is overjoyed to see Sarah's elation.

"_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel."_

"Well that's a good start," Chuck replies contently as he leans on the bed to give her a kiss on the lips.

"_It's a new dawn…"_

"_It's a new day…"_

"_It's a new life for me, yea…"_ They both fall back onto the bed as they stare at the ceiling in contented bliss as the song serenades them perfectly.

"_It's a new dawn, it's a new day."_

"_It's a new life for me…"_

"_And I'm feeling good…"_ The song picks up with a trumpet course and a piano baseline.

Chuck and Sarah smile at each other and Chuck lifts his left arm so Sarah can slide under it and cuddle close to him. He hugs her tight to his body as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead. She glances up at him and he gently tucks her hair behind her ear. They both lean in to share a soft tender kiss as they intertwine their legs.

**January 6, 2005**

"How's Ellie doing?" Sarah asks as she saunters back to the bed in one of Chuck's shirts and some panties.

"She's good," Chuck hangs up the landline telephone. "She still misses me and I miss her, but she's just glad that I'm safe… and that you're here with me."

"Chuck," Sarah snuggles up against him as they sit against the headboard of the bed, "we can't stay on the run forever. Ellie and Devon expect us back. I haven't even talked with Bryce, Jesse, or Casey since."

"Why not?" Chuck questions. "Ellie and Devon are getting married. Bryce is helping Jesse recover and he's still a spy. Casey couldn't probably care less about us. And Sarah," Chuck becomes solemn; "you know that I can never go back as long as I'm wrongfully accused of murder."

"I know," Sarah sadly looks up at him. It breaks her heart that Fulcrum has ruined his life.

"Sarah," Chuck asks gently, "do you think that if I turned myself in, I would have a chance of being found not guilty?"

"I don't know, Chuck," Sarah cuddles close to him. "But what if you're found guilty? I can't lose you again. I just… I can't," Sarah sobs as she grabs onto Chuck possessively.

"You won't," Chuck humbly whispers as he tenderly kisses the top of her head. "I'm never going to hurt you again, Sarah. I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you the first time. I'll never leave you again."

"Then I don't want to risk it," Sarah looks up at him with remnants of tears staining her porcelain cheeks. "No one knows where we are so we'll be safe here for as long as we need to be." She's never even questioned giving up the spy life for anything in her life. But Chuck, he's special and has shown her how great her life can be as long as he is in it. She'd rather be happy than stable.

"Sarah… I…" Chuck struggles with the words as he doesn't want to make her choose, "I can't let you give up your life for me. Everything you've done to this moment is not worth giving up for life on the run."

"Chuck," Sarah responds heatedly as she burrows into his soul with a bold stare, "I don't care about the spy life. Before you, that's all I knew existed. I didn't know anything else. But you've shown me so much more. You've shown me a happiness, love, and family. I've never thought I could have that but you made it possible, Chuck. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure I get to keep all of it, including giving up the spy life."

Chuck is moved by her speech. He never knew he meant that much to Sarah and he cannot argue with how great it feels to know that he has helped show her a new better life. "I love you, Sarah," Chuck gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," she responds in kind as she snuggles her face in his chest.

**January 9, 2004**

"How was the mission?" Jesse asks excitedly as she wraps Bryce in a hug as he walks into the door of their apartment after being gone all day. Once she fully recovers, she will be teamed with Bryce and Casey. She knows it was unfortunate what happened to Chuck and she would sacrifice her life for him, much like he did for her, but she cannot be more excited to get back into the spy business. But every time she thinks about Chuck's situation, she automatically frowns.

"Sam old, same old," Bryce replies nonchalantly. "You know," he shrugs noncommittally, "shoot the bad guy. Save the good guy." He can't tell her the real mission, at least not until she is read in and part of the team.

"Cool," Jesse perks up joyously. "My scars are healing much faster now. In just a couple weeks, I'll be joining you guys."

"Supposedly we're getting another new partner," Bryce responds with slight annoyance. He's not looking forward to working with someone new who he cannot fully trust yet. "Some kind of expert."

Jesse frowns at his tone of voice. "Who is the new partner?"

"I don't know yet. Some straight-arrow CIA agent," Bryce replies distastefully. "For a team run by an NSA general, she sure loves to surround us with CIA agents."

"Maybe that way she can blame the CIA if something goes wrong," Jesse quips with a humorous grin.

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least," Bryce responds with a tiny chuckle.

"Yea…" Jesse sighs as they walk through the hallway towards Bryce's room. She notices the closed door of Chuck's room. Neither she nor Bryce have been in it since he was supposedly killed. "Do you miss him?" Jesse asks softly. "Chuck, I mean."

"Uh… sure," Bryce shrugs defensively. "He was my best friend, but there's not much we can do for him now. I just hope he's alright."

"Whatever happened to Sarah?" Jesse asks as they start getting ready for bed.

"I don't know," Bryce hangs his head sorrowfully. "She was sent back to work with the CIA and I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh…" Jesse falls solemnly silent.

"But I'm sure she's okay," Bryce tries to lift the veil of sadness that has blanketed the room. "She's a great agent."

"Yea," Jesse unconvincingly agrees as she climbs into the bed. She does hope that Chuck and Sarah are both safe, but she finds it hard to believe when Chuck is on the run and Sarah is forced on missions with her broken heart.

"Wherever Chuck and Sarah are, I'm sure they're happy," Bryce enthuses as he climbs into bed next to Jesse.

**January 9, 2004**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah asks in wonderment as she stands in Chuck's white dress shirt at the doorframe of the backdoor looking out over the ballet performance upon the dusky water of the snowy lake.

"Honestly," Chuck quips from the couch, "everything besides you is just a blur because you're so gorgeous."

"Shut up," Sarah mirthfully spins around with a goofy grin, "but thank you."

"Come get your cute little butt back here," Chuck flippantly demands. Sarah amusingly giggles all the way to him in a quick sprint. Chuck lets out an "Oomph," as she pounces onto his lap with a giant toothy grin on her face. "Ouch," Chuck deadpans as she cuddles into his bare chest.

"Sorry," she states humorously without meaning it at all. They share a quick passionate kiss as Chuck's hand cups the cute little butt resting on his lap.

"So what song is it tonight?" Chuck asks as he lifts Sarah up in his arms as he stands up. "We got Nat 'King' Cole, The Ink Spots, Billie Holiday, or we can always go with your favorite," he bounces his eyebrows adorably, eliciting a giggle from Sarah cuddled in his arms, "Nina Simone? Yea," he grins at her, "my dad loved the classics."

"Hmm…" Sarah ponders cutely as she strokes her chin thoughtfully. "I'm thinking some Nat Cole tonight. I like how all his songs are love songs."

"Ah, the baritone man himself," Chuck happily muses. He lightly tosses Sarah onto the bed as he sets up the record player. Sarah joyously bounces on the bed before finding a comfortable position with her head propped up by her forearm. Chuck places the record onto the player and fits the needle perfectly on it. As the music starts, he climbs onto the bed and pulls Sarah into his arms. She contently obliges as she wraps her arms and legs around him.

"_A blossom fell from off a tree…"_

"_It settled softly on the lips you turned to me…"_

Sarah nuzzles her face into Chuck's warm neck. "I love you," she whispers softly.

"I love you too," Chuck whispers back as he massages her back with his left hand.

**January 12, 2004**

"I still don't like this," Beckman states her attitude towards the situation.

"General," Director Anderson assures from his office through the video feed, "he is the best agent to stop this new threat. He even has an agent who's been in deep cover for a few years now. This is our best opportunity."

"Agent Willows will be joining the team in less than two weeks and the previous Intersect team worked well with only three agents," Beckman argues honestly. "Speaking of the old team, how is Agent Walker faring?"

"She's been off the grid for the last twelve days," Anderson responds slightly saddened. "I've never worked with Agent Walker before so I'm unsure if this is how she works her missions or not."

"What was her last mission?" Beckman asks, slightly intrigued. Agent Walker was always known as the consummate professional and for her to drop off the grid is uncharacteristic of her.

"To find and capture Agent Carmichael," Anderson replies. "I talked with a couple of my analysts who were working closely with Walker and said that she was last headed for Utah where they tracked Carmichael to a small town."

Beckman's brow furrows deviously as she ponders an idea that may help skyrocket the new Intersect team. No one knows the Intersect as well as the only human Intersect known to mankind. "I'll send a team to investigate Walker's sudden disappearance," Beckman assures seriously.

"Be my guest," Anderson shrugs as he has so many other things to attend to now that he is the Director. "I'll send over the analysts' mission reports, but you will accept my offer."

"Fine," Beckman grumbles in a sigh. "Thank you, Director Anderson," Beckman nods before ending the feed. Maybe there is hope yet. Two is almost always better than one.

**Please review.**


	4. Band On The Run

**Thanks for the reviews of this story. Each and every one is greatly appreciated. Although it does seem like everyone didn't enjoy the last chapter by the significant decrease in reviews per chapter. Or you were all just so stunned into bliss by all the fluffiness that you forgot to review. Yea, I'm certain it was the latter conclusion.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**January 17, 2004**

Casey and Bryce walk into the taxi garage after reading over the mission reports filed by Jack and Jill. Casey walks up to the kiosk and there is an overweight slob wearing a greasy stained white wife beater tank top. "I'm looking for the driver of taxi number 591," Casey informs the man.

"If you lost an item, we have a lost and found section over there," the slob points to a basket filled with various clothing and other shady items without even giving a glance to the burly agent. Bryce glances over to it and props an eyebrow at how he can virtually see the wretched smell resonating from the basket.

"That's not why I'm here," Casey responds shortly. He doesn't have the patience for apathetic ignorance. "The driver picked up a passenger—"

"Dammit, Casey," Bryce rolls his eyes, "just show him your badge already."

"You're a cop?" The slob asks in astonishment as he looks over at Casey and Bryce with widened eyes. "You're not as pretty as the last one."

"The last one?" Bryce furrows his brow.

"Walker," Casey answers in a grunt. "Tell me where the driver of the taxi is."

"Shit, man," the slob sighs agitatedly. "I don't need to be hauled in for instruction of justice."

"Obstruction," Casey corrects heatedly. How dare someone disgrace the laws of the United States Government.

"Yea, that," the slob continues. "The pretty one already threatened me with that crap. You're looking for Manny Arturo. He lives at 222 Buckler Street, apartment E."

Casey turns around without so much as a thank you as Bryce follows on his heels.

"Man," the slob shakes his head incredulously, "Manny's not gonna like this." He dials a number in the phone.

"Hello?" Manny answers curiously.

"Hey, Manny, it's Joe," the slob responds. "I'm sorry, man, but another couple cops are gonna come by. Just tell them what you told the other one."

"Ugh," Manny sighs agitatedly, "ay dios mios. Thanks for the heads up this time."

"Yea, no problem."

**January 17, 2004**

"Hey Sarah?" Chuck, in some jeans and a plain white shirt, wonders from the couch.

"Yea?" Sarah perks up from the backdoor as she stands in the frame enjoying the beautiful scenery. She is wearing his dress shirt and some black cotton panties. This is the first day she's been in Utah where it didn't snow during the day so the sun is shining brightly and the sky is clear and blue.

"Wouldn't the CIA be looking for you?" Chuck questions worriedly. "You haven't reported in, in like two weeks."

"I don't care," Sarah responds coldly. "I like being here with you," she glances back at Chuck as she smiles brightly. "Isn't it beautiful," Sarah reverently muses as she looks back out over the scenery of the lake with trees growing tall and green. "I've never seen nature so beautiful before."

"It's gorgeous," Chuck responds with an admiring grin as he gazes at his gorgeous girlfriend standing with a beautiful backdrop. Chuck takes a mental image of the most beautiful girl in the world. The landline phone suddenly rings causing Chuck to grumble agitatedly at the untimely interruption. He walks over to the phone and answers shortly, "hello?"

"Charles, the NSA is on their way!" Stephen hastily informs Chuck. "You need to get out of their now!"

"What do you mean?" Chuck questions in shock. "I thought you said the NSA weren't looking for me?"

Sarah overhears Chuck and steps into the cabin to see his worried expression. She retreats into agent mode as she starts putting her clothes back on.

"They must've decided you were important enough," Stephen quickly explains with fear and worry. "I don't know who they sent but they are on their way as we speak. You need to get out of there now!"

"Okay," Chuck assures seriously. "Thank you, Dad." Chuck hangs up the phone to look at Sarah as she tucks her Smith and Wesson Model 5906 handgun at the small of her back.

"The NSA is looking for us?" Sarah questions angrily. "What the hell do they want with us?"

"I don't know," Chuck responds as he hastily clothes himself in a warm jacket, "but we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"How did they find us?" Sarah demands as she slips into her white jacket.

"I don't know," Chuck shrugs. "Maybe the same way you found me."

"Shit," Sarah grunts angrily, "we should've run from here a week ago."

"We'll be okay, Sarah," Chuck assures sincerely as he pulls her into a quick hug. "Um…" he sheepishly asks, "the car wouldn't happen to have a GPS tracker on it, would it?" He asks as if he doesn't want to know the answer.

Sarah ponders the idea of the CIA-issued Suburban having a tracker in it. "Shit, it's possible, but it's our only transportation."

"Then we need to take it," Chuck commands boldly. "We'll find another way of transportation in the next town."

**January 17, 2004**

Bryce and Casey walk through the apartment building. They walk up to the door of apartment E and there is a note on the door. Casey reads with a critical eye.

_Hey cop people, I took the guy north on Burgundy road all the way to the lake. He walked off to the left from there._

"Well, that's convenient," Bryce quips optimistically.

"Yea," Casey grabs the note and crumbles it in his hand, "let's go."

**January 17, 2004**

Sarah pulls the car on the road as she hands Chuck her spare Kel-Tec P-3AT .380 ACP handgun that was strapped to her ankle. Chuck warily takes it and looks up at her from the passenger seat. "What do you want me to do with this?" His voice wavers worriedly.

"It's only for protection, Chuck," Sarah assures sincerely as she enters town through Burgundy Road.

"I hope so," Chuck grimly agrees as he looks out the window. "Sarah, where're we going?"

"I don't know," Sarah responds honestly. "We just need to get out of the city and get a new car."

"Then where?" Chuck asks worriedly.

"One mission at a time," Sarah glances at Chuck with a solemnly serious look.

Chuck sighs sorrowfully as he stares out the front window; the lightweight gun feeling like an anvil in his hand. He tucks it into the back of his pants hoping he won't ever have to use it. They turn left onto the main road headed east out of the city in silence.

"Hey," Chuck suddenly speaks up with complete curiosity, "is that Bryce?" Chuck points to the right just ahead of them.

"What?" Sarah follows his finger and sees Bryce and Casey walking out of the apartment building she remembers as the apartment building the taxi driver lives in.

"Hey," Bryce looks up as he sees the overly conspicuous black Suburban heading down the road, "is that Chuck?" Bryce points to the black Suburban.

"What?" Casey follows his finger to the Suburban. He sees Sarah and Chuck looking at them. "Shit," Casey grunts angrily, "they must've been tipped off. Come on, Larkin." Casey races to his own black Suburban to chase down Chuck and Sarah. Bryce quickly steps into the passenger seat.

"Sarah!" Chuck alerts her fearfully. "They're following us!"

"I know," Sarah replies tersely through clenched teeth as she presses her foot down on the gas to launch the Suburban up to eighty miles per hour.

Casey turns his Suburban onto the road and hits the pedal to the floor as the vehicle lurches forward with fuming power. "Larkin," Casey orders quickly, "in the glove box."

Bryce opens the glove compartment to see a standard issue Beretta 92 9mm handgun. "We can't shoot them," Bryce declares boldly as he would never be able to forgive himself if he harmed Chuck or Sarah. "We're supposed to take them alive."

"We're not going to shoot them, just at them," Casey clarifies as he stifles an eye roll. "When we get close enough, I want you to take out the back tire."

"Okay," Bryce hesitantly responds.

The tires screech over the snowy asphalt as Sarah makes a skidding drift so she is heading south. "You completely shatter the stereotype of women being worse drivers," Chuck quips to try to break the tension in the vehicle.

"Thanks," she flashes a grin at him but sees the lines of nervousness and fear contorting his facial features. "Don't worry, Chuck," Sarah responds haughtily, "I've taken multiple evasive driving classes."

"I hope so," Chuck gulps worriedly as he glances into the right side mirror. He doesn't see the black suburban behind them. "Sarah, I don't see anyone." He turns around in his seat to look out the tinted back window. "Sarah, I think we've lost them."

"Then we need to get a new car," Sarah explains. "They'll have an APB out for this vehicle in less than thirty minutes.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Bryce asks fretfully as he tries to look down each intersecting street.

"No, dammit!" Casey grunts angrily. He hates losing. "Walker's file says she's had extensive training in evasive driving. We'll never catch up to her." Casey then ponders for a thoughtful second. "Their vehicle looked like it was government-issue. It would have GPS tracking on it."

"I'll call it in," Bryce agrees as he fishes out his cellphone.

**January 17, 2004**

"Sarah," Chuck nervously fumbles over his words just outside a gas station in the middle of nowhere, "are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"It's our only option," Sarah responds from the opposite side of the maroon Ford Taurus sedan. Sarah elbows the back left passenger window. The glass shatters and Sarah quickly reaches around to the front door and unlocks the car. She climbs in at the same time as Chuck. She pulls open the panel covering the wires beneath the steering wheel.

"You know," Chuck supplies helpfully, "I've flashed on hotwiring before. I could do it…" He trails off as the car engine revs to life.

"Don't worry," Sarah flashes a wink and grin at Chuck, "I got it."

"Conman background, right…" Chuck grins back in realization. Sarah pulls the car onto the lone highway heading south. "Sarah, we can't stay on this road," Chuck explains seriously. "They're sure to have roadblocks."

"I know," Sarah responds, "but we don't have much choice. Utah isn't exactly the most urban state."

"Okay, but get onto the 15," Chuck informs her knowingly.

"The 15 is the main freeway," Sarah argues. "We're better off taking the 6."

"That's what they'd expect," Chuck explains optimistically as he tries to get her to realize the fault in taking the smaller highway. "We need to do what they wouldn't expect."

"Fine," Sarah responds analytically. She hates being wrong but she realizes the strength in Chuck's argument. "I trust you, Chuck."

**January 17, 2004**

Casey pulls into lone gas station surrounded by snowy barrens. "Their vehicle should be right here," Bryce explains.

"They must've ditched it," Casey replies as he parks the Suburban and steps out. "Find their Suburban and check it for evidence," Casey orders Bryce. Casey scrutinizes the area when he sees the sun reflect off the snow twenty feet away along the side of a parking spot. He walks over to see shards of glass littering the fluffy snowfall. "Damn," Casey grumbles as Bryce walks up behind him, "they must've stolen a vehicle."

"The 'Burban's empty," Bryce informs Casey. "There's nothing left in it."

"Hey! Are you guys police?" A man asks fretfully. "Someone just stole my vehicle!"

Casey turns to the man and questions him immediately, "did you see who did it?"

"No, I was just getting some snacks for the road when I came out and my car was gone," the man explains truthfully.

"What car was it?" Casey demands.

"It was a maroon '95 Ford Taurus," the man explains nervously. "It has all my stuff in it. Can you help me?"

"The police will be here shortly," Casey responds as he ignores the pleas of the man. "Let's go, Larkin. We have a new vehicle to chase down."

**January 17, 2004**

Sarah is driving the Taurus south on the 15 freeway. Everything seems calm and tranquil for the first time since morning. "Chuck," Sarah glances over at him, "maybe you should get some rest. We can't risk stopping anywhere so we'll have to drive in shifts."

"But I'm not tired," Chuck argues calmly.

"I know, Chuck," Sarah solemnly responds as she gently massages his neck with her right hand. "Just relax," she tenderly brings his head down to rest on her lap. Luckily, the car they stole was made to hold three people in the front as well as the back so there is no divider with a compartment; just a connection of the two seats. Chuck appeases her as he rests his head on her thigh, hoping he can fall asleep soon. Her thigh is surprisingly soft and comfortable as slumber quickly comes knocking on his door. He closes his eyes and not even ten seconds later, Sarah worriedly states, "Oh shit."

"What?" Chuck pops his head back up as he looks at her.

"Roadblock," Sarah responds grimly as she stares forward towards the single police vehicle blocking off the road less than a mile away. Her fingers tighten around the wheel until her knuckles turn white.

"What do we do?" Chuck asks fretfully as he glances at the roadblock and back to her.

"We don't have many options," Sarah replies sorrowfully. "We either stop and get arrested or try to outrun them."

"Can we outrun them?" Chuck asks curiously.

"Not in this car."

"Then why did you pick such a piece of shit?" Chuck demands frantically.

"The newer vehicles are harder to hotwire," Sarah answers truthfully.

"Okay," Chuck sighs as he tries to come up with a plan. "So, we're screwed either way. If we don't stop, we'll need to evade them somehow. Can you do that, Sarah?"

"I can block them to the best of my abilities, but I can't promise anything," Sarah responds seriously with a hint of sadness.

"I trust you, Sarah," Chuck declares genuinely. "Do whatever you think is best."

"You might want to buckle your seatbelt," Sarah commands as she eases her foot down to the floor as the vehicle whines in resistance as the speedometer starts bouncing between the top speed of 85 and 55 mph.

"Wow, this car really is a piece of shit," Chuck muses sardonically as he notices the speedometer's inaccuracy.

"Yep," Sarah responds as the car races towards the single police car roadblock. "Get ready, Chuck. This is going to get bumpy."

Chuck makes sure his seatbelt is secure around his body before turning to Sarah, "do it, honey."

"My pleasure," Sarah responds with a subtle grin as she veers just off the road enough to drive around the roadblock. As the tires hit the dirt neighboring the road, the car whines as it slows but continues right by the roadblock, leaving a wake of dirt thirty feet behind it. Sarah swerves back onto the road and the car sighs in gratitude. Chuck glances back to see the red and blue sirens blaring hundreds of feet behind them.

"Oh sit, oh shit," Chuck mumbles as he continues to look back. "They're gaining on us. Can't this car go any faster?" Chuck queries hurriedly.

"No," Sarah responds tersely. "This is the definition of a piece of shit."

"Fuck," Chuck takes a resigning breath as he turns back to sit normal. He nervously stares ahead of them as the sound of sirens penetrates the Taurus.

Sarah glances in her rearview mirror to see the police car right behind them. "Pull over!" The cop demands through the megaphone. Sarah ignores them as she continues to keep the Taurus steady. "Pull over right now!" The cop demands more forcefully.

Again, Sarah ignores them as she descriptively studies their movements so she'll be ready for whatever maneuvers the cops try to use to stop them. She sees the cop car deviate from directly behind them towards the right side. She quickly swerves to the right to hinder the police from reaching the side of the Taurus. "This is going to be a bitch," Sarah mumbles to herself as she continues to block the cop car from overtaking them.

"There's a truck coming up," Chuck informs Sarah as he notices a large semi-truck driving towards them on the other side of the thin highway of only one lane each way.

"I see it," Sarah responds through clenched teeth as the police vehicle bumps them in the tail, causing Sarah to fight for control of her vehicle from the extra momentum. The cops bump them again and Sarah fishtails left and right before she regains control of the Taurus. As the truck rapidly approaches them, Sarah quickly blocks the cop car for the umpteenth time. The cop lags behind for a slight second. It catches back up as it tries to draft the Taurus for enough speed to get around it before Sarah could swerve in front of the cop car again. Sarah is barely successful in getting in front of the cop, but the cop hits her back end with extra force, causing her to lose control.

She swerves left and right to try to regain control again, but the cops hit her tail end again before she can recuperate complete control, causing her to veer left. Almost instantly, the front left of the Taurus slams into the front of the semi-truck. As the front of the Taurus craters inward, the vehicle lifts in the air from the momentum as the back tires lift twelve feet in the air before it twists off the semi-truck. The airbags deploy and slam into Chuck and Sarah as the car skids to a stop twenty feet past the point of collision in a nearly perpendicular position to the road. The police car stops a few feet after the Taurus to assess the damage.

**January 17, 2004**

"Damn," Casey grunts angrily with slight worry as he speaks into the radio of the helicopter he and Bryce are in. "Are you sure?" Casey demands as he doesn't want to believe it.

"They collided head-on with a semi," the cop explains with a dreadful tone. "They'll be lucky to be a vegetable for the rest of their lives."

"Check on them and get back to me," Casey orders as he glances over at Bryce.

"They can't be dead," Bryce demands in a weak tone as he doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to believe his best friend and the love of his best friend's life is dead and gone. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so," Casey solemn pleads as the helicopter continues south following the 15 freeway.

**January 17, 2004**

Chuck groans as he rolls his stiff neck and he opens his heavy eyelids. He blinks a few times to recover his bearings when he looks over to his left. Sarah is slumped lifelessly over the deflated airbag as her seatbelt is the only thing keeping her upper body from collapsing. "Sarah," Chuck whispers in utter fear. "Oh god, Sarah." He unbuckles his seatbelt and tenderly reaches around her neck to feel if anything is broken. After feeling confident she didn't break her neck, he unbuckles her seatbelt and gently pulls her towards him. He cradles the back of her head against his chest when he notices the blood streaked down the left side of her face from a gash on her temple. "Please be alright," he begs tearfully as he opens his door and gently drags her out from under her armpits. He softly lays her on the asphalt as he cradles her head in his lap. "Sarah, please wake up," he begs with all his heart. "I need you, Sarah. I don't know what to do without you." He presses two fingers to her neck for a pulse, only to get a very weak response back.

"Put your hands up," one of the two cops demands as he aims his Glock handgun at Chuck. Chuck glances over his shoulder at the cop through his angry teary eyes. These two cops hurt Sarah and he's never felt such rage before. His vision starts to drown in red at the anger boiling inside him. "Step away from the blonde," the cop continues authoritatively.

Chuck eases Sarah's head down onto the asphalt. "I'll be right back," he whispers to her. "I promise." Chuck then stands up and raises his hands. The other cop grabs Chuck's hands forcefully to handcuff him. As Chuck feels the cop's hands around his wrists, Chuck flips the cop over his right shoulder and pulls him into a human shield as he presses the barrel of the hidden Kel-Tec P-3AT .380 ACP handgun to the cop's head. "Drop your weapon," Chuck demands forcefully. The other cop complies and places his weapon on the ground. Chuck quickly knocks out the cop he is using as a human shield with a pistol-whip and runs up to the other with the gun threateningly aimed at him. Chuck pistol-whips the other cop and the cop crumbles to the ground unconsciously.

**January 17, 2004**

Casey steps out of the helicopter after it lands on the center of the highway a few feet from the accident. He walks over to see the front of the Ford Taurus completely smashed in. The semi-truck is dented horridly but it is only superficial damage. Casey walks over to see the two cops sitting down looking perplexed and embarrassed. "What the hell happened?" Casey demands angrily. "And where the hell are they?"

"Well, sir," one of the cops nervously speaks up, "they kind of stole our car."

"How the hell did that happen?" Casey interrogates lividly. "I thought you said that they were almost assuredly dead?"

"Well, we thought so," the other cop explains. "But the guy, he was fine other than a few scrapes. He pulled a gun on us. We had no choice but to surrender."

"And the girl?" Bryce questions boldly.

"She was hurt badly," the first cop answers. "She wasn't moving."

"She could've been dead. She was the one driving so she took most of the impact," the other cop explains.

Bryce takes a step back as he ponders the idea of Sarah dying. Chuck wouldn't be able to stand living without her if that were true. Bryce sighs tiredly as he hopes Sarah is alright and will recover soon for the sake of Chuck.

**January 17, 2004**

The last time her eyelids were this heavy, she had survived the torture training of electrocution and mauling. She finally gathers the strength to lift her eyelids as she looks around her. The scenery is flashing before her eyes and she looks down to see she is sitting in a vehicle with her head resting against the glass. She turns her head to look to see who is driving when she sees Chuck turn to look at her with respite. "Sarah," he sighs in relief, "you're alright," he gently pets her cheek.

"Where are we?" She asks groggily.

"We're still in Utah," Chuck answers.

"The last thing I remember is crashing into that semi," Sarah explains as she looks around to see a computer just to her left aimed towards Chuck. "What car are we in? Ours was totally wrecked."

"I kind of… well," Chuck grins wryly, "stole the cop's car."

"We're in a stolen police car?" Sarah shouts incredulously. "Why the hell would you take a cop car of all vehicles?"

"It was either this or a battered semi," Chuck informs her sadly. "I had no choice."

"Fine," Sarah sighs as she feels pain in her forehead. She reaches to her left temple with her left hand to feel a bandage on it. "What happened?" She asks curiously.

"You got slashed in the accident," Chuck informs her. "I patched it up with the medical kit inside the car."

"Oh," Sarah smiles gratefully, "thank you, Chuck."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Sarah," Chuck joyously states with relief as he massages her neck with his right hand. "I was worried when you wouldn't wake up and I could barely feel a pulse."

"It was that bad?" Sarah asks with shock and sorrow. If their places were switched, she would've been scared out of her mind if Chuck wouldn't wake up and she could barely get a steady pulse. She can't even imagine her life if she were to lose Chuck. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I didn't mean to get into the accident."

"It's not your fault," Chuck assures sweetly. "Those cops are to blame. Don't worry; I gave them what they deserved."

"You killed them?" Sarah gasps in shock and anger at such a horrid revenge plot that seems like something Chuck would never do.

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow. "No! No, Sarah, I didn't kill them. I wouldn't kill a cop," he chuckles at how ridiculous that notion is. "I just knocked them out and they're sure to have a nasty bruise on their heads."

"Okay," Sarah sighs in relaxation. "So, where're going next?"

"I don't know," Chuck responds honestly. "I'm thinking maybe Mexico," he grins brightly at her. "I've always wanted to go to Cancun and Tijuana."

"There's also Cabo," Sarah happily obliges the adorable man she loves.

"Mexico it is," Chuck smiles brightly at her.

**Please review.**


	5. The Proposition

**Thanks for all the reviews. There was even an upswing from the last chapter and that makes me very happy; and me being very happy makes me want to write more; me writing more equals quicker updates and hopefully better stories and writing.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**January 17, 2005**

"You do know that we're going to have to ditch the car even if it has been a dream of yours to drive a police car since you were six," Sarah deadpans as they continue south on the 15 freeway.

"I know," Chuck replies slightly disheartened, "even though I never expected to fulfill my dream by 'stealing' a cop car," he quips with a humorous grin.

Sarah shoots a smile back at him. "If you need a break, I'm awake and reporting for duty."

"And make my beautiful girlfriend who recently had a concussion drive?" Chuck questions incredulously. "I think it's about time that you rest on my thigh. Maybe you'll actually get some sleep unlike poor old me," he jokingly pouts as he gently pulls her neck down so she can rest on his thigh.

"You're not old, Chuck," Sarah assures him with a knowingly salacious wink as she lowers her head onto his lap.

"Ahh…" Chuck groans as he realizes her crude joke as if she was giving him oral sex. Sarah giggles happily as she rests her head on his thigh.

After only a few seconds of lying over the center console and emergency brake shaft, Sarah dryly remarks, "this isn't very comfortable," she lifts her head to stare at him.

"I thought so," Chuck stifles a chuckle, "with the whole center console and laptop in the way."

"I'll just sit up for now," Sarah airily declares. "But, Chuck," she states seriously, "if you get tired, please don't hesitate to ask me to drive. We can't afford making an amateur mistake of falling asleep at the wheel."

"Okay, honey," Chuck smiles at her before turning back forward to continue driving.

**January 17, 2005**

"Are you kidding me?" Beckman growls angrily into Casey's cellphone. "I ask you the simplest task and so far they've stolen a car, totaled it, and stole a police car?"

"Agent Walker and Carmichael are smart and experienced agents," Casey explains truthfully. "But they aren't prepared for a trip out of the country. They're on their heels and we're ready to stop them just before the next town."

"You better be," Beckman states crossly. "Not only did I have to get the local police involved, but a chopper too? Just get me Carmichael and Walker alive. This is getting way out of hand."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey assures seriously before ending the call and pocketing the cellphone. "Larkin," Casey addresses his partner as the helicopter descends to the ground, "we'll stop them just off the 15 just before the 50"

"Roger that," Bryce nods as he steps off the helicopter that landed a quarter mile from the freeway exit they're going to ambush Chuck and Sarah at.

**January 17, 2005**

Sarah's eyes open wide suddenly as she feels the car swerve slightly in her sleep. She notices that the sun is starting to set and the sky is turning a bright orange, purple concoction. She glances over at Chuck to see his right eye drooping ever so slightly and she instantly puts the pieces together: he is falling asleep at the wheel. "Chuck," she speaks up boldly, "pull the car over."

"What?" His eyes open wide in unexpectedness as if he has suddenly regained his energy. "Why?" He looks over at her with a furrowed brow.

"Chuck, you're tired," she explains sincerely. "I can see it on your face."

"What?" No," Chuck defensively assures, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Sarah. We'll be in the next town in twenty minutes and we can get a new car and take the 50 freeway."

"Chuck," Sarah stares deeply into his eyes, "I will not let you kill us in a car accident."

"This coming from the woman who crashed earlier," Chuck humorously deadpans.

"That wasn't my fault," Sarah grumbles agitatedly with narrowed eyes. She hates that she was forced into a life-threatening car accident and could've fatally wounded Chuck, herself, or an innocent civilian.

"I know, I know," Chuck sighs with a tiny grin. "But I'm fine, Sarah. Really, I can at least get us into town so we can get a new car."

"Chuck," Sarah gravely states, "there're two of us and we need to take advantage of it. We can't afford to make such a rookie mistake!" She shouts unexpectedly. Sarah sighs heavily as she glances out the passenger window in the opposite direction from Chuck. She quickly realizes the folly of her words when the car slows down and pulls off onto the dirt beside the road. She is afraid to look him in the eye. She hears the car wheeze as it comes to a stop and the engine turns off. "I didn't mean that," Sarah declares without sharing a glance at Chuck.

"I know," Chuck states with venom seeping into his tone before exiting the police car. He slams the door and leans against the outside of the car. He lets out a long sigh as he stares at the burning sky. He knows Sarah didn't mean to insinuate that he was a rookie, but she is right. If he crashed because he fell asleep, he would be the worst spy of all time. And he would never be able to forgive himself, nor will she be able to forgive him. He runs his hands down his face and walks around the car to see Sarah is still looking out her window; still afraid to see the heartbreak she believes is laced on his face. He opens the door and squats before her. "It's okay," he humbly states.

"You know I didn't mean that, Chuck," she pleads sorrowfully as she finally looks into his eyes. "You're not a rookie. You're the best spy I know."

"Sarah," he grins subtly, "I know."

"It's just… this situation," Sarah continues unnecessarily as the worry of losing him intimidates her greatly. "Tensions are high and emotions are heightened…" Chuck presses his lips to hers, successfully quieting her spiraling. She didn't realize how much she missed those soft lips until she tasted them again. "I'm sorry," she whispers as their lips remain millimeters apart.

"I forgive you," he whispers back with the same emotion. He smiles brightly as he steps back. "Now, I need my super sexy, super gorgeous, female Dale Earnhardt to drive. Can she do that?"

"Yes," Sarah childishly responds as she stifles a radiant laugh.

"Good," Chuck extends his left hand to help her out of the car. As he pulls her to her feet, he reels her into him and wraps his right arm around her waist; planting a deliciously juicy kiss on her lips.

**January 17, 2005**

"It looks like we're getting close to the town," Sarah informs Chuck as they both see the civilization quickly materializing before them.

A plain green sign that displays _'Scipio 8 miles'_ passes them on the right side.

"Great, then we can take the 50 to the 70," Chuck explains. "That should throw them for a loop."

"Okay," Sarah nods agreeably. "We 'find' a new vehicle and we take the 50. Got it."

They approach the small town, passing a sign that cheerfully writes _'Welcome to Scipio. Population 289.'_

"Can you imagine living in a city this small, Sarah?" Chuck asks amusedly as she pulls the police vehicle off the highway and onto the off-ramp.

"You can't imagine settling down in a small quiet town like this?" Sarah quips as she plays with the thought.

"Not at all," Chuck honestly responds. "Not that I have anything against it, but I've just always been a city kind of guy. You know, I was raised in Encino and lived in Los Angeles since my parents left, so I've always been a city boy," he smiles at her with slight expectance. "What about you?"

They pull up to a red light just as the off-ramp intersects with the 50 freeway. "Well…"

"Bryce?" Chuck interrupts her as he confusedly gazes out the windshield to see his old partner and roommate suddenly walk in front of Chuck and Sarah's police car.

Sarah looks up to see Bryce standing there with almost a forlorn look on his face as he stands fifteen feet away from the front of the vehicle, slowly approaching. "Dammit, we need to go now!" Sarah shouts as she glances to her side to see Casey standing there with his gun aimed at her through the window. She knows the car isn't bulletproof so they are like sitting ducks.

"Walker," Casey orders in a loud commanding voice that penetrates the cabin of the automobile, "get out of the vehicle."

Sarah glances at the worried look on Chuck's face before darting her eyes at Bryce, who is standing only five feet from the hood of the car. She hopes that they could survive a few bullets from Casey's gun while avoiding hitting Bryce and making a quick getaway, but now Bryce is too close to avoid. She won't have enough speed to get around Bryce and escape without being shot or wounded.

"Dammit, Walker," Casey shouts in frustration. He lowers his aim and fires a single shot into the front left tire of the Suburban.

"He's shooting at us!" Chuck shrieks as he ducks below the dashboard. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Sarah sighs in defeat. "He's only immobilizing us," Sarah corrects in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry, Chuck," she turns to him with tears in her eyes. "I failed you." She drops her head dejectedly as she powers down the vehicle.

Chuck immediately realizes the situation and sits straight in his chair. "No you didn't," Chuck assures in a gentle tone as he lifts her chin so she can look into his eyes.

"Yes I did," Sarah argues crossly with teary eyes. "I should've taken us north and out of the country weeks ago, but I was too distracted…"

"I was too," Chuck softly responds as he pulls her into an embrace. "All that matters is that I love you, Sarah, now and forever."

"I love you too," Sarah presses her lips to his in a display of humble passion. After reluctantly breaking the kiss, Sarah wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly steps out of the vehicle. "Casey," she regards him with a skeptically sorrowful look.

"Walker," Casey greets with a noncommittal grunt, "you didn't honestly believe you could escape, did you?"

"For a second there, I did," Sarah responds as she glances back at Chuck who is just exiting the vehicle. "What's going to happen to him?" Sarah demands in slight worry of the man she loves.

"He's going to be alright, Walker," Casey answers calmly. "Beckman has a proposition for him."

Chuck hastily walks around the front of the car. "Sarah is not involved!" Chuck fervently explains to Casey. "She found me and I forced her to run away with me. She's innocent."

"And you expect me to believe you'd let her drive the getaway vehicle?" Casey amusedly deadpans.

"Yea?" Chuck weakly answers. Sarah smiles at him for at least trying to protect her. He's the most generous and sweetest man she's ever met.

"Let's go," Casey demands as he gently restrains Sarah's wrists in handcuffs as he leads them to a government-issue Suburban parked thirty feet away, hidden behind a small shed.

"I'm sorry," Bryce genuinely states towards Chuck as he softly binds Chuck with handcuffs around his wrists.

"It's not your fault," Chuck smiles thinly at Bryce. "It's good to see you again, buddy."

"You too, man," Bryce walks beside Chuck as they head for Casey's Suburban.

**January 18, 2005**

Chuck is sitting against the wall of his cell. Sarah is against the same wall of the adjacent cell as they sit back to back inside Castle. "You know," Chuck speaks up after learning they can hear each other through the wall, "you never told me if you can imagine living in a small city like Scipio or however you say it."

Sarah smiles in spite of her situation. She knows Chuck is only deflecting from the real question to keep both of them calm. "I've never really thought about it," she honestly answers with slight sorrow. "It's always been either the con life or the spy life so far."

"But…" Chuck anticipates the conjunction.

"Well I haven't um… This isn't something that I've ever told anybody," she nervously explains.

"Hello? I am your boyfriend," he snootily jokes. "It's kind of my official title now. You tell me things that you don't tell others."

Sarah hesitates, but finally continues, "well, when I was a little girl, my dad's 'work' kept us moving around a lot and I always imagined what a real family would feel like," she explains with the truth of past dreams. "You know, what the perfect home for us all would be… and you know, the dream house—this is stupid," she sighs embarrassingly.

"No, no, it's not, babe," Chuck genuinely assures. "Continue," he urges as he is completely fascinated with her in every aspect and just learning about a dream she has is the most important thing to him.

"Well," she continues after gaining his encouragement, "I always imagined a little white house with a red door—don't laugh… and it had a picket fence just like you know, the houses that you see on TV that people live in."

"Mid-century," Chuck muses thoughtfully. "Very 'Leave It To Beaver.'"

"Cozy, homey, and simple," Sarah summarizes in a soft tone.

"And perfect," Chuck adds in.

"Really?" She asks with surprise evident in her tone.

"Yes, it sounds like the perfect place," Chuck explains reverently. "Reminds me of my childhood back in Encino. That house would fit in perfectly there."

They both fall into amicable silence as they both imagine living in a simple white house with a red door and a picket fence in Encino. They are standing on the porch in matching monogram bathrobes cuddled together as they wave to their neighbors across the way while getting the mail and newspaper. Sarah has never lived with another man in her life, but Chuck is the first person to deserve that honor and she'd be grateful if he accepted the offer if they ever do get the opportunity for their modestly perfect future.

"Sarah?" Chuck breaks the silence with a worried tone.

"Yea?" She responds solemnly.

"What's going to happen?" Chuck asks curiously.

Sarah honestly responds, "I don't know, Chuck."

"I'll do whatever I can to say you were innocent," Chuck informs her truthfully.

"Chuck," Sarah grins at his compulsion to always protect her, "you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do," Chuck responds before becoming overly depressed. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. I never wanted you to get hurt like this, Sarah. Now, you may be imprisoned like me. Your whole life is gone because of me," he dejectedly explains. "You never should've come after me," he barks before falling solemnly silent. He hates himself for ruining Sarah's entire life. Because of him, she's lost her job and may be jailed for years.

Sarah is shocked by his honest tearful confession. He's taking all the blame for everything that has happened. He doesn't realize how great he made her life for those few weeks they were together. "Chuck," Sarah starts humbly, "don't talk like that. I enjoyed my time with you more than anything else in my life. I would do everything the same just to spend a single day with you. Please don't blame yourself. You're my life now, Chuck. I'm nothing but a spy without you."

Chuck listens with an open heart at her honest heartfelt speech. How could she be any more perfect? She warms his heart with just her smile and her words hold such deep meaning. He's never had someone entrust their entire life in him and he vows not to let her down no matter what. He will do whatever it takes to make sure she is always happy because her smile is the only thing that can cure the depression across the world. Before Chuck can respond, the glass jail cell door slides open.

Chuck looks over to see Casey standing there with his usual straight-faced expression. "The General would like to have a word," Casey gestures Chuck to follow him.

"What about Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll be there too," Casey assures Chuck as he opens her cell door too.

Chuck walks out of his cell to see Sarah standing beside him. Chuck reaches over and encloses her right hand in his left hand. She grins subtly as they follow Casey through the confines of Castle. Sarah reluctantly slips her hand out of his. He glances over at her with a saddened expression as he already misses her touch and afraid that she no longer loves him. "It's better we not give Beckman visual evidence," Sarah whispers sweetly with a comforting smile.

Chuck nods with respite as they turn the corner and enter the main area of Castle. General Beckman is displayed on the large television screen with her usual scowl. Bryce is standing beside Chuck and Sarah as Casey stands on their right side. "Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael," Beckman greets them with a curt nod. "I'm glad you could join us."

"We didn't really have a choice," Chuck quips.

"I'm aware of that," Beckman responds amusedly. "It's unfortunate how the events have played out… so I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"What do you mean?" Sarah queries with a furrowed brow.

"The Intersect is a complicated science," Beckman explains. "Agent Carmichael, you're the only one we know who has successfully uploaded it without any problems or issues. I'm giving you the option to return home without having to glance over your shoulder at every waking moment."

"What would I have to do?" Chuck asks, knowing he doesn't really have an option because it is either this or be imprisoned for Graham's murder.

"We've been having some… technicalities with the new Intersect," Beckman explains as she glances over at Bryce standing beside them. He drops his head shamefully. "We can use the advice of someone who's successfully flashed multiple times."

Chuck glances at Sarah for some kind of sliver of an answer as he wants to collaborate with her before answering, but knows he doesn't have the time. "I can help in any way you need, ma'am," Chuck nods truthfully. "But…" He pauses as Beckman narrows her eyes with slight resentment, "you have to put Sarah back on the team."

Beckman eyes the two lovers silently with a demeaning gaze before finally speaking. "Then it looks like you're both back on the team," Beckman states with gusto. "Welcome back to the light side." Beckman cuts the feed and Chuck glances around curiously and shockingly.

"Beckman was a Star Wars fan?" A grin plays on Chuck's lips as he looks for confirmation on his companions' lips.

"That's classified," Casey shortly responds.

"Um… okay?" Chuck raises an eyebrow at Casey for such a miniscule fact being classified.

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah smiles worshipfully at him, "for getting me my job back."

"No problem," Chuck smiles brightly at her before glancing between Casey and Bryce. "So is Beckman going to tell me what to do?"

"Let's go, Carmichael," Casey grabs Chuck by the collar. "You're going to show Larkin exactly how to use that supercomputer in his head."

"Wait, Bryce, you have the Intersect?" Chuck stares at Bryce with the most shocked expression.

"Ta da," Bryce wryly smiles.

**January 18, 2005**

Chuck is sitting with Bryce at a table with multiple flashcards of images that should cause the Intersect to activate. "Alright," Chuck ponders his next words carefully because he's never really had to describe nor knows how to describe how to control the Intersect, "look at this picture." Chuck shows him an image and Bryce studies it but to no avail.

"Nothing," Bryce sighs tiredly after failing to flash on the fifth flashcard in a row. "This isn't working. What the hell is wrong with me? You can flash whenever you want, but for me it is sporadic and unpredictable."

"The key is to relax," Chuck responds patiently. "It seems to work the best when you aren't prepared for it."

"Okay…" Bryce drawls unsurely. "Chuck," he looks over at his best friend, "how am I supposed to be surprised when we're specifically trying to get me to flash?"

"We'll figure it out," Chuck assures sincerely. "It didn't work all of a sudden for me either. It takes time and patience."

"We don't have time for patience," Bryce agitatedly bursts. "There're enemies out there that won't wait for me to control the Intersect before putting their plans into motion. This is ridiculous."

"I honestly can't help you much because I don't know how it worked for me," Chuck states truthfully with slight regret.

"Yea," Bryce sighs tiredly, "you just need to at least look like you're helping, right?" Bryce quips with a grin.

"Yea," Chuck sighs agreeably. "So how's Jesse doing? Is she healing alright?"

"Yea, she's great," Bryce replies mirthfully. "The nightmares are gone and she's healing very fast."

"Uh oh," Chuck states in mock worry, "someone's in love." Chuck snickers flippantly.

"No I'm not," Bryce quickly defends with a humored tone. "I'm just being a good friend." _Something you've taught me,_ Bryce's mind finishes in his head. "But she's going to be part of the team once she heals," Bryce states reverently.

"You're so in love," Chuck stifles a large smile trying to break out across his face.

"I'm not in love," Bryce states more firmly.

"Alright," Chuck retreats with his palms up in surrender, "I was just joking. But love isn't that bad," he grins brightly. "I've never been happier than I am with Sarah. Bryce," Chuck suddenly becomes gravely serious, "Beckman cannot know about us. I… I don't think I can lose her."

"Don't worry," Bryce smiles genuinely, "I would never tell Beckman about you guys. She probably already suspects that you guys are more than just partners, but I won't say anything. I'll make sure to keep it a secret, even from our new partner."

"New partner?" Chuck's eyebrows jump to an extreme high.

"Yea, Beckman's been pretty quiet about it… and reluctant, but it is supposed to be some kind of CIA expert."

"Expert on what?" Chuck asks curiously.

"The Ring," Bryce replies when he sees Chuck's eyelids flutter and his eyes roll slightly back.

_An eclipse with only a sliver of the sun sneaking by the right side._

_Five silhouettes sitting in chairs with a large glowing white ring floating over their heads in a dark room._

_An eclipse with only a sliver of the sun sneaking by the right side._

Chuck shakes off the flash with ease. "Wow," he sighs quickly.

"You just flashed?" Bryce questions in surprise and slight envy.

"It was like the quickest flash ever," Chuck states disappointedly. "All I saw was a halo and a few dark figures. Who are they?"

"They were like the puppet masters of Fulcrum," Bryce explains. "They killed Roark two weeks ago."

"Roark is dead?" Chuck gasps shockingly.

"Yea, they attacked his carriage and assassinated him," Bryce explains honestly. "We didn't even have the time to interrogate him."

"Oh," Chuck falls sorrowfully silent.

"What's up?" Bryce asks with concern.

"It's just… with Roark dead, there is no one to confess to Graham's murder," Chuck sadly explains.

"I'm sorry," Bryce hates seeing his best friend dejected. "Hopefully Beckman will exonerate you for helping us."

"I hope," Chuck responds pessimistically as he quickly flips up a flashcard into Bryce's direct line of sight. Chuck watches with fascination as Bryce's eyelids flicker and his eyes slightly roll back and to the inside as he flashes.

"Whoa…" Bryce sighs in complete wonderment. He looks over at the victorious grin on Chuck's face. "That was amazing."

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Chuck continues haughtily.

"That was pretty awesome," Bryce agrees wholeheartedly.

"I told you it works better when you don't expect it," Chuck informs amusedly.

"Well, you were right," Bryce smiles brightly.

**January 18, 2005**

"Come on, Walker," Casey grumbles agitatedly as they spar on the mat inside the Castle dojo. "You're better than this." Sarah grunts angrily as she throws a quick right roundhouse kick towards Casey's face. He easily ducks it and fires a quick jab to her stomach; knocking her stumbling back. "What the hell is up with you, Walker?" Casey demands as amusement seeps into his tone. "Did Carmichael not keep your stamina up?" He quips snootily.

"Casey," Sarah states grimly serious, "are you going to tell Beckman about Chuck and I?"

"What do you mean?" Casey asks as he drops his defenses as he realizes how distracted Sarah is.

"Chuck and I; we're… together," Sarah explains honestly. "You and Bryce know that, but Beckman doesn't know it. She may suspect that we're more than partners, but she doesn't have proof. She can't know about us. She could threaten to reassign me. I can't lose Chuck," Sarah fights away the tears trying to sneak their way out.

"As long as you both perform up to par, I don't care who's chocolate you're dipping into your peanut butter," Casey explains tersely as if he doesn't really want to talk about it anymore. "Now are you going to fight like the glorious expert your file says you are or continue to be a love-struck teenager?"

Sarah smirks deviously as her mind is completely focused on sparring with Casey now that her worries have been acquiesced. Casey throws a right hook at her. She swiftly evades it to the right and fires a quick combination of a right hook, left jab, and a right uppercut. Casey stumbles back slightly as he licks the corner of his mouth for the tenderness caused by her powerful punches.

"That's more like it," Casey responds amusedly.

**Please review.**


	6. Meeting The New Team

**Thanks for the reviews. They are always encouraged and helpful with the future of this story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**January 19, 2005**

"I don't know," Chuck nervously fiddles with his thumbs.

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah sincerely urges him on.

"But what if she hates me?" Chuck complains fretfully as they walk into the Echo Park apartment complex. "What if she resents me for everything that I've done?"

"She won't hate you for what you were forced to do," Sarah assures with a confident smile. "Plus, I'll be at your side the whole time."

"Thanks," Chuck smiles wryly at her as they step up to the door. "Well… here goes nothing." He presses the doorbell and waits anxiously until the door opens up to reveal a shocked and confused brunette. "Hi Ellie," Chuck smiles sheepishly.

WHAP!

Chuck stumbles back from the thunderous slap across his left cheek. He was definitely not expecting to be slapped … again for running away. Sarah is rooted to the ground in shock as Ellie walks up to Chuck and gets into his face. "You left without saying anything!" Ellie screams angrily with unbidden anger as she hits him in the chest. "I thought you were dead—I went to your funeral! Do you know how hard it was to bury my own brother?" Ellie punches Chuck in the chest again as he continues to retreat backwards. Pained tears well in her eyes. "How could you do that to me? You were the only family I had!" She hits him again, but her strength is weakened by the bellowing emotions pouring out of her. "Why would you put me through that?" She demands croakily as she tries to hit him again but all her strength has been sapped by her emotions.

Chuck lets her work out the rest of her pain before gently pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She starts uncontrollably sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispers humbly to her. "I didn't plan for any of this. You know I would never hurt you on purpose, El," he soothes her with a gentle massage using his right hand along her back. "I'm sorry for what happened, but now I'm okay. I'm safe, El. I'm working *with* the government again."

She looks up from his chest with widened glassy eyes. "Really?" She queries in surprise.

"Yes, I'm a free man again," he assures her in a soft tone. He's technically not a free man and he has no idea what Beckman will ask of him in the future, but Ellie doesn't need to know that.

"Good," Ellie sniffles as she wipes the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "Now get inside the apartment before dinner gets cold."

**January 19, 2005**

"So, El," Chuck casually speaks up as they all sit on the couches surrounding the television after eating the delicious dinner, "when's the big date?" He joyously bounces his eyebrows while Sarah is cuddled on his lap.

"I…" Ellie ponders her words as Devon gently envelopes her hand in his from his position beside her.

"We haven't had much time to think about it," Devon honestly explains. "We were a little more distracted with thinking you were dead and then finding out you were a fugitive to the government."

"Sorry," Chuck shrugs sheepishly as he had no control over what happened.

"Yea," Devon quips; purposely keeping the conversation light, "so not awesome, bro."

"I know," Chuck smiles brightly.

"But now that we know you're alive and safe," Devon turns his gaze onto Ellie, "we can finally plan it, right, babe?"

"Yep," Ellie grins joyously, breaking out of her trance.

"Who knows," Devon turns his gaze onto Chuck and Sarah with a scheming grin, "maybe you guys are next."

Sarah swallows the lump that suddenly forms in her throat. _Being a married spy?_ She questions worriedly as she tries to keep her exterior as calm as possible. _The spy life is no place to be married. It will only get us killed_, she concludes in her mind.

"Marriage doesn't exactly belong in the spy life," Chuck quips as he holds onto Sarah tighter after feeling her tense up.

"It was just a joke," Ellie assures with a teasing grin just before flashing Devon an alarmed and insulted look.

"Yea," Devon nervously sobers up after being visually reprimanded for his mishap, "come on, Chuckster. Can't you take a joke?"

"I sure hope so," Chuck quips as he decides he needs to steer this conversation somewhere else.

Sarah is completely frightened by the idea. She loves Chuck more than anything in her life. But to make it permanent and public with a matrimonial bond is daunting. She isn't sure if she's ready to claim the label of wife just yet. She's just starting her mid-twenties and marriage should be the last thing on her mind, but she does love Chuck with all her heart and soul.

"El, Devon," Chuck become gravely serious. "Sarah and I are going back to D.C. tomorrow."

"So soon?" Ellie croons somberly.

"I know, El," Chuck sighs sadly. "I wish there was more time, but bad guys don't take vacations so we can't either." He smiles wryly at his tiny joke, but it doesn't lighten the veil of sadness overtaking the room. "Just know that I'm safe—we're safe," he glances down at Sarah lovingly, "so you have nothing to worry about and you can finally plan the wedding you've always dreamed of having."

"Fine," Ellie pouts reluctantly, "but I'm gonna miss my lil' brother."

"And I'm gonna miss my big sis," Chuck replies in kind.

**January 19, 2005**

"I want them in your sights at all times," Beckman orders through Casey's phone as he tails Chuck and Sarah driving north on Crescent Heights Blvd in Ellie's Toyota Camry.

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods affirmatively. "But are you sure this is necessary, ma'am? They don't seem displeased with this new arrangement and have been nothing but cooperative."

"We have to take all precautions," Beckman argues as she understands Casey's doubts. "They could be creating an escape plan as we speak. Larkin and Willows are both friends so we cannot trust them to report their every move. That's why I'm asking you, Major."

"I'll be sure to update you on anything suspicious," Casey assures before grunting in annoyance. "Damn, they're heading into the canyons."

"Just keep your distance," Beckman sighs understandably. "They're trained spies."

**January 19, 2005**

"Chuck," Sarah whines childishly from the front passenger seat, "where're we going?"

"It's a surprise," he jovially responds as he takes the Toyota onto Laurel Canyon Blvd.

"I hate surprises," she grumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know," Chuck sighs amiably, "just a few more minutes. We're almost there."

"Fine," Sarah huffs as she turns away from him and stares blankly out the window as her mind recesses into its subconscious. _Why is Chuck keeping this a secret?_ She argues with herself. _He isn't going to propose, is he? No! He definitely wouldn't! But then why did Devon bring it up? He was just joking around. Or he could've been serious. Oh god, does Chuck want to get married already? I don't know if I'm ready for it yet. I'm… I'm scar—worried. What if I'm not wife material? I can't think about marriage right now, but what if Chuck asks when we get to our destination? What would my answer be? Yes, obviously. But I don't want to be married… at least not yet. No, my answer would be no. But then I would break Chuck's heart and I love him. I can't cause that much pain to him. I don't know what to say._

Not realizing his interruption of her frantic thoughts, Chuck exclaims, "We're here." He wraps a gentle arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him. She breaks out of her muse and glances over at him.

"Where is here?" She asks slightly skeptically. She quickly glances all around her to see it nearly pitch black as they are at the top of a hill or mountain.

"Just look forward," he states reverently with a playful grin on his face. Sarah heeds his command and stares out the windshield to see the entire city of Los Angeles lit up like a starry night from a Utah safe house.

"Wow," she whispers in awe as she is paralyzed by the beauty.

"I know," he sighs comfortably. "It's crazy how peaceful it all looks from here. And over to the left is Burbank," he points towards his left. Sarah follows his finger with curiosity and excitement. "And back behind us to the right is Hollywood, Beverly Hills, and Santa Monica."

"Chuck," Sarah states humbly, "it's beautiful." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"And peaceful too," Chuck whispers as he lays his head atop hers. "Everything has been so hectic lately. This is the first time I can really just relax and I knew this place would be perfect."

"Thank you for showing me this," Sarah smiles comfortably as she has never felt more like she's been in the perfect place than now. They both gaze in amiable silence at the lightshow before them.

"I'm sorry for Devon," Chuck interrupts softly. "I know marriage isn't exactly the first thing on a spy's mind," he chuckles so innocently that Sarah cannot help but join.

"No kidding," she remarks jovially, but her mind is still running rampant with worry that he will be asking her to be his wife.

"Look," he turns to her with a serious tone, "I do want to get married and have kids and the whole shebang… Obviously not now but… someday."

"Someday," Sarah echoes as if she enjoys the flow of the word off her lips. A tiny grin forms on her lips that quashes Chuck's worry that his confession would scare her away.

Sarah's worries melt away as she understands their situation. Marriage some time down the road doesn't feel so bad to her, as long as Chuck is sliding the ring around her finger. Just not right now, though. They don't have time to get married.

"Thank you Chuck," she whispers before putting her head back onto his soft shoulder.

**January 22, 2005**

"Do you get that feeling too?" Bryce asks excitedly from the window seat in the Boeing 747 plane. "You know, like adrenaline-pumping exhilaration?"

"Yea," Chuck lets out a knowing chuckle from the seat beside Bryce, "it is quite fascinating when you flash on something."

"I just… I just want to use this new information!" Bryce exclaims anxiously.

"You're doing great, buddy," Chuck pats him on the shoulder. "You're flashing without any outside stimuli or distractions. Soon enough, you'll be out there saving the world," Chuck grins teasingly.

"Hell yea," Bryce shouts exuberantly. "The Ring has no chance against the 2.0."

"Not at all," Chuck agrees amicably before falling nervously silent as he plays with the follicles of his nails.

"What's up?" Bryce asks curiously at seeing his best friend looking worried.

"Well," Chuck asks uneasily. "Do you know what Beckman is going to do with me once you no longer need my help?"

"Um…" Bryce scrambles his brain for a possible answer, "shit. I have no clue, but I'll do whatever I can to keep you on this team. Come on, Larkin and Bartowski, together again."

"We do make a pretty unstoppable team," Chuck adds in optimistically as he glances to his right and winks at Sarah sitting beside him. She smiles brightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

**January 22, 2005**

Chuck sighs reminiscently as Bryce opens the door to their apartment. Sarah is standing behind Chuck and gently pushes him forward to enter the apartment. He walks in to see it look exactly the same with the couch eight feet from the television and the kitchen off to the left. A smile starts to grow on his face as he feels back at home finally. Chuck catches a blurry glimpse of something at the corner of his eye.

"Oomph," he coughs out as a koala latches onto him like he is a tropical tree. He glances down to see Jesse wrapped around him with her legs around his waist and crossed at the ankles while her arms drape around his chest and upper arms. "Wow," he chokes out as he gathers what little air can fit into his lungs, "that was very Morgan-esque. I'd give it an 8.9."

Jesse frowns as she looks up at Chuck with mirth exuberating out of her expression. "Why not a 10?" She demands in a joking pout.

"You're not nearly squeezing me tight enough—" He suddenly starts choking as Jesse squeezes as tight as she can. "I digress," he coughs out croakily.

"Good," Jesse huffs victoriously with a giant grin as she climbs off Chuck. She glances over to see Sarah standing at the door looking shy, yet over joyed.

WHAP!

Chuck stumbles back from the thunderous slap across his left cheek. "Come on," Chuck whines as he rubs his tender cheek. "Why does this keep happening?"

"You know how much you hurt Sarah?" Jesse shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Chuck weakly states in a high pitch.

"It's okay," Sarah sighs mirthfully. "We already went over all of this and everything is better than alright."

"Did you at least slap him?" Jesse queries expectantly as a mischievous smirk slowly grows on her lips.

"Yea," Chuck answers in offense, "and it hurt like a bitch."

"Damn near knocked him out," Sarah beams exuberantly.

"From one slap?" Jesse's eyes widen in surprise as she stares at Chuck.

"You know, I was on an empty stomach," Chuck argues shabbily.

"But we made up… a lot," Sarah pulls Chuck into a quick kiss and hug as he turns bright red in embarrassment. "But thank you for sticking up for me," Sarah sweetly smiles at Jesse.

"No problem," Jesse smiles at the lovely couple.

"Jesse," Chuck states seriously, "Beckman is unaware of our…" he ponders for a hesitant second, "relationship," he decides on calling it. "I don't want her to know about it and I was hoping you'd keep it a secret."

"Say no more," Jesse beams with understanding. "I'll do anything for…" she suddenly crooks her head and gazes admiringly at Chuck, "my hero."

"Don't get all sappy on me now," Chuck quips followed by a distinctive grunt that only Major John Casey could perfect. Everyone laughs until Chuck turns to Sarah. "We probably shouldn't tell this new agent joining our team. We can't trust him to keep it a secret."

"You're right," Sarah agrees thoughtfully. "He could use the information as leverage or a way to jump the ranks."

"I won't tell him," Jesse states honestly.

"Me neither," Bryce assures.

"Great!" Chuck exclaims. "That just leaves Casey."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow before our briefing," Sarah responds. "I'm sure he won't mind as long I keep the 'lady feelings' out of it," she throws up air quotes to punctuate Casey's exact term.

**January 23, 2005**

Chuck, Sarah, Bryce, Casey, and Jesse are standing before General Beckman's desk inside her office. She is staring all of them down with tense silence until she final speaks. "I'm aware that you all know who Agent Willows is," Beckman starts as she glances to the brunette. Everyone nods their heads in affirmation. "She will be joining the team to create a greater dynamic."

"Ma'am?" Chuck asks sincerely. "Who is this new agent you're bringing in, if I may ask?"

"I'm not bringing anyone in," Beckman grumbles at the thought of this new Ring expert. She doesn't believe this man could possibly be a deciding factor in the war against the Ring, but the Intersect is a joint project. Beckman has picked her team, and Anderson has picked his. "Anderson is assigning him to this team because of his expertise in the Ring. Hopefully he will help us stop this new enemy."

"Is he aware of the identity of both Intersects?" Sarah asks curiously.

"He was read in on Larkin's status as the Intersect 2.0," Beckman answers calmly. "Carmichael, he is unaware of your status as another Intersect and I want to keep it that way. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck nods along with the rest of his partners.

"How is the training going? Are you mission ready, Larkin?" Beckman queries with expectance.

"Almost, ma'am," Chuck responds truthfully. "I believe he will be able to flash consistently within the next few days. The problem was that his mind wasn't mentally prepared for the flash so his body would block the data from affecting him. I think it has something to do with his nerve receptors in the brain creating blocks because it is technically foreign data and was being treating like a virus by his body."

"Don't listen to him," Bryce jokes. "He's just making this stuff up."

"It does make sense," Chuck argues lightly.

"All I care about is it working," Beckman nearly growls to shut the two agents up.

"It'll be up and running very soon, ma'am," Bryce assures with a confident smirk.

"Good," Beckman nods curtly.

**January 27, 2005**

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?" Sarah queries curiously as she stands by the front door of Chuck's apartment.

"Because I love holding you in my arms as I sleep?" Chuck responds with a sly hopeful grin.

Sarah fights away the overjoyed smile trying to grow on her lips, although the butterflies in her stomach couldn't be controlled or stopped.

"Because you're feet get cold at night and I need to do my boyfriend-ily duties?"

Sarah lets out a tiny giggle at his attempt to keep her from leaving his apartment. "I do love when you keep my feet warm."

"Come on," Chuck urges with a mirthful smile.

Sarah jumbles up her grin before letting out a tiny excited, "okay," slip out of her mouth before sprinting into Chuck's arms. She throws her arms around his neck and plants a wet sloppy lovely kiss on his lips as her legs curl around his waist.

"That's the spirit," Chuck enthuses as he carries her towards his bedroom. "Plus, this may be the last time you get to sleep with me because we're meeting that new partner tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Sarah questions with a furrowed brow.

"Well, we need to act professional with him around because he can't know about our relationship," Chuck explains honestly. "It wouldn't exactly look professional if we were living in the same place."

"You and Bryce live in the same place," Sarah argues snootily.

"Yea, well that's different," Chuck responds with a shrug.

"How?" Sarah demands with a playful smile.

"I'm not making love with him," Chuck exclaims as he throws Sarah onto his bed. She joyously bounces a few times before Chuck pounces on her like a lion attacking its prey. "I'm not kissing him," he plants a juicy succulent kiss on her lips. "I'm not hugging him," he pulls Sarah into his arms as he spins them so she is lying on top of him. "I'm not groping him," he cups her right ass cheek and squeezes hard.

Sarah lets out a jokingly offended huff as she looks into his eyes with mock anger.

"And I'm definitely not having sex with him," he winks seductively as his hands arrive at her hips and start to pull her shirt up. She happily obliges him, the argument temporarily on hold until she can recover her bearings by hopefully tomorrow morning… if she's lucky.

**January 28, 2005**

Bryce, Sarah, Chuck, Casey, and Jesse are all standing inside Beckman's office. They are waiting patiently for their new and latest team member, who they haven't even met yet. As everyone's patience wears thin, the door to the office finally opens to reveal a tall muscular man with raven black hair and dark beady eyes almost to the point of black irises. "Hello team," he greets casually as he walks into the room like he owns the place. He walks straight up to Beckman sitting at her desk. "Hello, Diane," he smiles victoriously. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to join the team that put an end to Fulcrum."

Casey grumbles disapprovingly at this new partner informally using Beckman's first name to greet her. "That's General Beckman to you," the diminutive redhead snaps ferociously. "Let's get this straight. You're here for one reason and one reason only: to help stop the Ring."

"And that's what I'm going to do," the new agent assures haughtily as he turns to his new partners.

"This is… Special Agent Daniel Shaw with the CIA," Beckman introduces with a slightly seething tone. "This is Agent Jesse Willows," Beckman introduces the team from left to right. Jesse grins sincerely as Shaw nods with a subtle salacious wink that only Jesse could see. "Major John Casey." Casey only grumbles unsatisfactorily. "Agent Charles Carmichael."

"Hello, we've heard so much about you," Chuck openly greets with a friendly hand stretched out.

"Like what?" Shaw questions curiously.

"Well… um," Chuck sheepishly chuckles. "We actually haven't heard anything. I just thought that it would break the ice a bit to say that." He grins crookedly at his failed attempt at their first meeting.

"That's fine, Chuck," Shaw shakes Chuck's hand cordially. "It is alright if I call you Chuck, right?"

"Oh yea," Chuck happily assures with unnecessary perkiness. "I prefer it."

"And this is Agent Sarah Walker," Beckman continues her introductions.

"It will be a 'pleasure' working with you, Agent Walker," Shaw seductively greets with an open hand and a quick wink of his right eye.

"The pleasure's all yours," she smiles sweetly as she shakes his hand, but is already feeling repulsed by him.

"And this is—"

"Agent Bryce Larkin," Shaw states in a reverent tone. "The human Intersect. Carrier of the 2.0."

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Bryce smiles brightly as he shakes Shaw's hand.

"I'm looking forward to working with such an asset," Shaw assures kindly. "The Ring won't know what hit 'em."

"We can only hope," Bryce agrees wholeheartedly.

"You're all headed to Los Angeles tomorrow," Beckman explains. "There will be a briefing conference at 0900 hours." She spreads out color-coded folders across her desk. "These will be your living arrangements. If you need to make additional accommodations, do it at your own free will."

Everyone nods understandably, but Chuck ponders her words. Maybe Beckman doesn't care if he and Sarah were together because she is allowing them to change their living arrangements to however they see fit. He'll need to speak further with Sarah before he jumps to any conclusions. Each agent grabs their designated file.

"You are dismissed," Beckman commands with authority that holds a tone that shows she enjoy speaking those three words… very much.

As the agents disperse, Sarah is walking with Chuck through the hallways of the NSA building. "I don't like this Agent Shaw," Sarah seethes through clenched teeth. "He just rubs me the wrong way."

"Tell me about it," Casey grumbles as he walks by the couple off on his own accord.

"Why?" Chuck questions innocently. "He seemed friendly enough. And I hope he doesn't rub you at all," Chuck quips with a teasing grin.

"You know what I mean," Sarah rolls her eyes. "He just—"

"Agent Walker," Shaw nearly shouts as he briskly jogs to catch up to her.

Sarah sighs in annoyance as she slows in pace. "I'll see you tomorrow on the plane," Chuck lets Sarah know before leaving, making sure not to give any telltale signs of how much he is going to miss her tonight.

"Alright," Sarah waves as she turns around to look at Shaw. "Yes, Agent Shaw?"

"I hope I made a good first impression," Shaw explains almost sheepishly; something that Chuck has perfected to the ability of becoming adorable while Shaw is acting forced. "It seems like Major Casey doesn't like me very much."

"He doesn't like anyone very much," Sarah assures him. "Just keep to yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice," Shaw grins at her. "I couldn't really say this earlier because it would've been unprofessional, but you're a very stunning woman."

"It's still unprofessional, but thank you," Sarah calmly states, hoping this conversation doesn't end with him asking her to 'show him around because he's new in town.'

"You're welcome," he beams with pride. "So… Los Angeles… have you been there much?"

Sarah reminisces on seeing the entire city from atop the Hollywood Hills with Chuck and smiles unconsciously. "It's a beautiful city," she remarks with reverence.

"I've only been there once on a sting operation in Downtown," Shaw states with sorrow.

"Well, you'll be seeing a whole lot more in the coming months," Sarah informs him sweetly. "I'm going to go and pack my stuff," she blatantly lies as she already has everything packed up in a nice little suitcase that's less than fifty pounds so she isn't hassled with baggage fees.

"Alright," Shaw places his hand on her shoulder. Sarah's body involuntarily shivers. Shaw gives her an odd look.

"Sorry, it's a little cold in here," she sheepishly explains, knowing full well that his touch caused her to shiver.

"Yea, it's the middle of winter in Washington D.C." Shaw agrees skeptically. "What I was going to say was thank you." He suddenly becomes very humble. "Thank you for being friendly when I know it is hard to trust someone you just met."

"No problem," Sarah grins with a curt nod. "I'll see you tomorrow on the plane. Goodbye, Agent Shaw."

"Goodbye, Sarah," he smiles brightly as she turns to walk away from him.

**Oh no… Shaw.**

**Please review.**


	7. Working As A Team

**I'm sorry for the long break I took. I had some major writer's block and Mass Effect 3 came out so I had some trouble figuring out the path I wanted this chapter to go in. Hopefully I can crumble the writer's block walls surrounding me, metaphorically, and get back to writing this story. Thank you for the reviews and support and for not giving up on this story. At least this is a little longer of a chapter, right?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**January 29, 2005**

"You would think Beckman would at least have us fly out at a normal hour," Chuck complains lightly from his middle seat between Casey and Sarah. Casey is in the aisle seat while Sarah is by the window.

"Quit your whining, Carmichael," Casey grumbles from Chuck's right side. "It's only four in the morning. Back in the Marine Corps, you were lucky to sleep two hours before your next training session."

"And that is the exact reason why I'm not a marine," Chuck replies snootily. Sarah fights away a giggle when she catches Shaw standing up from behind them. Chuck notices too as Shaw slips by both Jesse and Bryce into the aisle to use the facilities. "Good," Chuck whispers as he turns to Sarah. "I couldn't ask this while Shaw was right behind us. Sarah, yesterday when Beckman was talking about the living arrangements, she said that we can make our own accommodations. Do you think that means we can be open about our relationship?" A low rumbling grumble of disgust erupts from Chuck's right, but he ignores it.

"It's too risky right now, Chuck," Sarah responds sorrowfully. She would like to simply just hold his hand and comfort him lovingly, but she is afraid of what could happen if Beckman discovers their intimacy. "I know," she sighs as she sees the saddened look fall over his face. "I want to spend all my time with you too, but it's not worth the risk. Plus," she grins amiably, "how hard can it be?"

"Alright," Chuck whispers sadly, but understandably. "I love you," he gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you, too," Sarah whispers back with a solemn smile as she squeezes his hand for a second before Shaw gets back.

**January 29, 2005**

"The Ring is cutthroat," Shaw explains as he stands before the team gathered inside Castle. "They are smart, conniving, and experienced." Beckman watches on from the monitor behind Shaw. "They don't just eliminate the opposition, they control it."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks curiously with a furrowed brow.

"They will turn you against your own country by using your weaknesses against you," Shaw explains gravely. He glances down in contemplation as he lists, "Richard Jenkins, Michael Mauser, John Reed…"

Bryce and Chuck immediately flash from hearing the names, but Chuck uses his training to stop the flash by focusing on the wrinkle in Beckman's furrowed brow. "All three of those agents are either working for the Ring or dead now," Bryce explains in awe.

"And those are only a few of the agents the Ring has turned," Shaw continues after the reassurance by Bryce's flash. Shaw crooks his head up to stare into the eyes of all his partners. "Your family, your friends, your homes. These are just weaknesses that the Ring won't hesitate to exploit. Right now, the Ring probably has a dossier on every one of us. They're studying every part of your files to see how to turn you against your country."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all," Chuck quips sarcastically.

"The Ring is no joking matter," Shaw barks calmly. "They've been in the shadows for the last couple years growing and connecting. We need to stop them before they get too large; before they take too many of our own." Shaw tosses a folder onto the table. The folder slides masterfully until it halts at the middle of the table. "This man," he points to the monitor beside the one Beckman is occupying. A picture of an older Russian man with blonde hair and blue eyes appears on the screen. "Renny Deutch, is a known Ring associate. He is an arms dealer based out of Germany; the Ring being his number one supporter. We stop him; we slow down the Ring's growth in military prowess." Shaw glances back at Beckman before looking over the team. "We leave in four hours."

"Wait," Chuck speaks up, being the ever curious person he is, "are we going to Germany?"

"Yes," Shaw responds calmly.

"Sweet," Chuck cheers enthusiastically. Shaw gives him a skeptical demeaning look. "I mean, cool, cool," Chuck stammers coolly. "I just have never been to Germany. That's all. Well, I've never really been out of the country…"

Sarah has to use all her willpower not to grin and roll her eyes at Chuck's innocence, let alone stifle a giggle. It still baffles her how little the spy world has changed him from the day she met the free-spirited nerd.

"Um… yea, shutting up now," Chuck zips his mouth shut and tosses the imaginary key.

"Any words to add?" Shaw turns to look at Beckman.

"No," Beckman states quickly. "You're dismissed." The NSA logo replaces her face.

"Get settled in your hotel rooms and we'll meet back here in three hours," Shaw commands before typing into the wireless keyboard and closing the file of Deutch.

**January 29, 2005**

"Awesome," Chuck drawls excitedly as he fumbles the key into the green door to his hotel room, "your room is right next to mine."

"Yes it is," Sarah winks as she inserts her key from the room just to the left of Chuck's. "Maybe there will even be a door connecting our rooms," she jokes knowing it isn't true because they've been in her room before.

"Oh please be one," Chuck prays in a whiny teasing tone.

Sarah laughs as she opens her door. "Ahh…" she sighs reminiscently. "Brings back so many memories," she already feels herself heating up from the core at just remembering the times she spent with Chuck in the very same hotel room. Beckman is no scrounger either and has gotten them all rooms in the new Maison 23 hotel. She feels her skin heating a bright red as she disappears into her room. Chuck enters his luxurious hotel room to see the same setup as Sarah's old room. Suddenly, memories of making love flash through his mind and he debates on sharing his arousal with Sarah or taking a cold shower. Obviously, if the first option is a possibility, he will go for it.

He pulls out his phone and calls Sarah. The instant she picks up her phone, Chuck quickly asks, "Hey Sarah, can you come over real quick? I want to show you something inside the hotel room."

"Actually, Chuck, you should come over here," Sarah responds determinedly. "I need to talk about the mission."

"Uh… sure," Chuck hesitantly responds as he wonders what she needs. He could never say no to that goddess. "I'll be right over." He hangs up the phone and whispers to himself, "I can't believe she's blue-balling me."

Less than a minute later, Chuck knocks on Sarah's door. She opens it instantly and lets him in. "Hi, Sarah, so what was it you need—" She crashes her lips to his in a display of pure heated passion as their tongues duel for supremacy. He wraps his arms around her as she kicks the front door closed. He leads her to the bed where he lays her down while continuing to kiss her from on top of her.

"What was that?" Chuck questions breathlessly after the fervent kiss as he hovers above her with a reverent grin.

"I'm sorry," Sarah responds in the same breathless tone, "but this room reminds me of our past… conquests and well and I kind of just remembered it all… and, well…"

"It made you horny?" Chuck finishes with a playful grin growing on his face.

"Well, yea," she gives him a shy smile.

"Why do you think I called you to come over?" He asks deviously. "I was going to do the same thing to you."

"Really?" She smiles brightly from beneath him; her shyness completely gone.

"Yea," he kisses her neck softly.

"Good, because I've already swept for bugs and we're in the clear," Sarah explains in a moan from his tantalizing kisses down her neck and to her collar bone.

"Wait," Chuck lifts his head from her chest, much to her dissatisfaction, "you already swept for bugs? We've only been in our rooms for two minutes."

"I was motivated," Sarah grins seductively. "No more stopping," she pulls his head down to her upper chest so he can plant multiple kisses along the exposed skin above the low-hanging collar of her shirt.

**January 29, 2005**

Chuck is enjoying holding Sarah in his arms because the moments are going to sparse in the future. She is mindlessly drawing a circle over his heart as she rests her head on his right shoulder. She glances up at him to see a faraway distracted look as he thoughtlessly strokes her hair behind her ear. "Chuck?" She whispers softly only to be ignored as he is stuck in his own world. "Chuck," she states with a little more force. He looks down at her, but the distracted look is still written across his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Chuck debates on telling her the truth or burying his worries.

"You can talk to me," she humbly comforts as she moves her hand from his chest to caress his cheek.

Chuck knows how sweet and caring Sarah is being, and he could never keep something from her because he loves her so much. "My family… friends… they're all here, Sarah," he explains solemnly. "They all know me by my real name. What if one of them sees me? They could blow my cover."

"It won't happen," Sarah assures confidently.

"But how do you know?" Chuck questions unsurely. "You don't know these people like I know them. What if I see someone I know from the Buy More? I know it sounds sad, but they actually looked up to me…"

"It's not sad," Sarah states truthfully. "You're an amazing man, Chuck."

"Thank you, Sarah," Chuck smiles sadly. "I just don't want to risk hurting anyone."

"Ellie and Devon are safe. And they know what you do for a living. So does Morgan." Sarah notices the glazed over expression forming on Chuck's face. "I know you miss them…"

"They're only a few minutes away," Chuck muses sadly. "It's just so weird that I'm living so close to her yet she doesn't know it herself. She deserves to know that I'm here for her."

"And you are here for her," Sarah cheers confidently. "Maybe we can have dinner with all of them when we don't have a mission."

"I'd like that," Chuck smiles optimistically before donning a darker expression. "We can't," he states coldly. "Beckman's watching our every move. I can't put my family in danger."

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispers as she knows he is right and hates the predicament that they are in. There's nothing she can do without risking Beckman finding out and then putting the pieces together that Chuck is related to Ellie.

"Don't be," he tries to comfort her. "It's not your fault." She slides up and delivers a soft loving kiss on his lips.

**January 29, 2005**

"I can't believe we're almost in Germany," Chuck enthuses excitedly as the entire team gathers around a center command center inside the private jet Beckman relinquished to them. "Maybe we'll have time to check out the sites in Berlin and maybe even—"

"This is a mission, not a vacation," Shaw interrupts tersely. "Look," he glances down at the files before them, "we've set up a meeting with Deutch. Agent Larkin and Willows will be posing as interested buyers. Agent Carmichael, Sarah, you'll be another set of buyers interested in the same purchase."

"A bidding war?" Casey furrows his brow skeptically. "How is that going to get him to give up information on the Ring?"

"That's the best part," Shaw smirks victoriously. "Deutch is in this only for the money. Having such a gracious offer from two separate parties is just too good to pass up."

"He'll be seeing money signs," Chuck grins as he imagines Deutch with money signs in his eyes in a cartoonish style.

"And he'll sell the information on the Ring to the losing bidder," Bryce conjectures with excitement.

"Exactly," Shaw agrees with a glowing smirk. He then turns to Casey, "we'll be backup if anything goes wrong."

Casey lets out an indifferent grumble from his closed lips as his answer before stalking away and back to his seat in the back of the plane.

"Is that a yes or no?" Shaw unsurely asks the rest of the team.

"It's not so much a yes or no as it is an okay," Chuck elaborates as if he is well-versed in the language of grunting.

"He's on board with it," Sarah explains simply, as if Shaw is not intellectual enough to understand Chuck's quirky, albeit comical personality; something she will always love Chuck for.

"Good," Shaw nods curtly. "Are there any questions?"

"Cover names?" Jesse perks up.

"Yes," Shaw answers overly sprightly, "you will be Mary and Enrico Marquin," Shaw informs Jesse and Bryce, "a husband and wife duo from Italy looking to guard your private mansion." Shaw then turns to Sarah and Chuck, "Sarah, Carmichael, you'll be Tiffany and Nikolai Stoilov; a brother-sister team who is looking to expand their business."

"Brother-sister? Really?" Chuck queries in disbelief.

"We don't look anything alike," Sarah supplies as she agrees with Chuck.

"You both have very feminine bodies," Casey shouts from the back of the plane with a teasing snort.

"Thanks, Casey," Chuck quips sarcastically. Sarah grins playfully at Chuck as everyone else chuckles; Bryce elbowing Chuck in the side teasingly.

**January 30, 2005**

Bryce and Jesse step into the lavish nightclub. Bryce is wearing a plain black pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt while Jesse is in a gorgeous elegant sleeveless champagne dress with a high collar loosely around her neck. The music is thumping with a techno beat while red and orange lights are flashing about the dance floor. Woman in skimpy outfits are dancing along poles inside cages hanging from the ceiling. "Wow," Bryce sighs in awe as he gazes across the entire party scene.

"See something you like?" Jesse quips teasingly.

"Deutch is at the bar," Shaw interrupts into their earpieces. "Sit down at the bar and order a martini shaken, not stirred."

"Really?" Chuck asks incredulously through the headset.

"Yea, really?" Bryce adds his similar sentiments.

"It's the code phrase," Shaw explains, not knowing the reference.

"Fine, whatever," Bryce shrugs as he loops his arm in Jesse's. They walk up to the bar together and Jesse takes the seat beside Deutch while Bryce stands next to her. Bryce leans over Jesse to order the drink. He can see Deutch already eavesdropping on his order. "Yes, I'd like a martini… shaken, not stirred," Bryce orders suavely as he fights the urge to use his infamous Sean Connery accent.

"That's a very eloquent drink," Deutch mentions sincerely. "But you forgot about your lady."

"She doesn't drink," Bryce informs Deutch sweetly. "My wife loves to take care of me when I'm not fully there."

"Yes I do," Jesse perkily assures as Bryce leans in for a quick chaste kiss.

As they separate, Deutch introduces himself. "Renny Deutch," he greets kindly with his hand out.

"Enrico Marquin," Bryce shakes Deutch's hand with a strong firm handshake. "And this lovely lady is my wife, Mary."

"Breath escapes me at such beauty," Deutch states reverently as he gently takes her hand and plants an elegant kiss on the backside of her palm.

"Why thank you," Jesse shyly smiles at the compliment.

"So, I hear you're looking for a little extra security," Deutch begins the business meeting.

"Well, I like to keep my investments," Bryce plants a gentle hand on Jesse's shoulder, "safe."

"I believe I can help you with that," Deutch nods happily. "But this is hardly a place to conduct business. I believe a place a little quieter would be much better."

"That we can agree upon," Jesse smiles sweetly.

"I just so happen to have a private room in the back," Deutch explains sincerely. "If you'll just follow me to the back…" He stands up and offers a hand to Jesse. She happily takes it as he helps her up onto her feet.

Deutch leads them through a curtain and into a hallway, the noise of the compilation of people and music profoundly dampening. Deutch takes them around a bend and into a door on the left side. As they enter the door, Bryce and Jesse survey the small room with a lavish couch and a nice cedar desk.

"There's nothing better than an aged scotch," Deutch states as he pops the glass top off the glass bottle of scotch by his desk along with a couple tumblers. "Care to join me?" Deutch sincerely asks, being friendly in allowing them into his office.

"I've always been told that you never refuse an offer for such a fine spirit," Bryce responds eloquently as he takes a seat on the couch.

"You've been in the right company," Deutch approves as he pours two glasses; handing one to Bryce. Bryce nods graciously before taking a sip of the aged scotch. It surprises Bryce ever so slightly that the liquor goes down smoother than water, but he hides the shock from reaching his face. "So you're interested in small arms, am I right?"

"Yes," Bryce nods. "It's always better to be safe than sorry. And I hear you have a prototype system that could come in handy."

"Yes, the CX-23 Machiavelli automated defense system," Deutch states with wonderment of the marvelous device. "A security system that will neutralize any threat before it can technically be classified as a threat."

"Something that interests my husband and me," Jesse declares donning an intrigued grin.

"Yes, anyone looking to sleep sound at night could use such a thing, but the system carries a burden…" Deutch explains.

"Price is no burden to us," Bryce assures with a charming confident grin. "We can offer six million euros. I can wire it to your account tomorrow morning."

"Then it looks like we have a deal," Deutch shakes Bryce's hand. "I can arrange for hospitality for the night."

"That won't be necessary," Bryce eases sincerely. "We've already planned ahead. My wife loves the sights of this beautiful country."

"Yes, this country is quite gorgeous when it wants to be," Deutch agrees spritely. "Here's my card if you have any questions," he hands over a business card. "We can meet here tomorrow morning at… let's say… ten."

"Sounds great," Bryce happily accepts the business card and shakes Deutch's hand one last time. "Here's my number if there are any complications," Bryce passes on a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

**January 30, 2005**

"Whew…" Chuck whistles lowly at the briefcase full of euros. "That's a lot of money."

Casey slams the briefcase closed with a ferocious snap. "So don't lose it," he chides disgruntledly.

"Ye of little faith," Chuck quips cheekily from the hotel room Shaw is staying in.

"Carmichael, Sarah," Shaw speaks up, "this is eight million euros. You're going to approach Deutch with the money. He will be inclined to accept, but he won't until he exchanges words with you," Shaw looks over towards Bryce. "Deutch wants a bidding war, but we don't have time for it so you're going to offer him ten million to ensure the weapon is yours."

"Then he should offer us the Ring intel," Chuck devises.

"What is this Ring intel?" Sarah questions curiously. "And why would he offer us intel when we're here to buy a security system?"

"He will be offering us the location of a second prototype," Shaw explains. "The Ring is in possession of it and he will trade the location for the money."

"Stabbing his own clients in the back for money," Casey muses thoughtfully. "That's ruthless."

"Yea," Shaw agrees. "Carmichael, Sarah, get dressed and prepared. You'll be meeting him in an hour."

**January 30, 2005**

"How do you not see it?" Sarah exclaims exasperatedly as she slides her dark crimson dress up her lithe body.

"See what?" Chuck queries as he zips Sarah's dress up from behind. "I think you're overreacting to this whole brother-sister thing. Sure, it's weird and it would definitely be weird that I like to have sex with my 'sister' but," he chuckles jokingly, "it's not that big a deal."

"It's not just that," Sarah elaborates incredulous that Chuck doesn't notice Shaw's advances. "Don't you notice how he calls me by my first name? He doesn't call anyone else by their first names."

"Honestly," Chuck shrugs noncommittally, "I haven't noticed."

"Ugh…" Sarah grumbles exasperatedly. "Am I the only one who's not drinking Shaw's Kool-Aid?"

"It's berry blast flavored," Chuck urges jokingly with a grin as he ties his black tie around his neck and under the collar of his white dress shirt.

"I'm being serious," Sarah gives him an angry glare.

"I know, I know," Chuck sighs humbly.

"The only reason I can't complain about him is because Beckman holds my reassignment over my head," Sarah states angrily sorrowful.

"I know, honey," Chuck gently wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He plants a gentle reassuring kiss on her neck.

"No pet names," Sarah demands calmly. "We can't risk slipping up in front of Shaw or Beckman."

"Sorry," Chuck backs off Sarah with a solemn expression.

"It's not your fault," Sarah turns around and shares his sorrow. "I know it's not easy keeping this whole thing secret, but we have to Chuck. I can't let them take me away from you. I won't," she states with determination.

"I know," Chuck agrees as he builds confidence. "And I will never let them take you away from me either."

Sarah smiles reverently in amiable silence after exchanging such precious emotional words. She steps up to him and plants her left hand on his chest. She gently straightens his tie with her right hand. "You look handsome," she whispers humbly.

"I need to at least try and compete with the most beautiful girl in the world," Chuck smiles worshipfully at Sarah in her lengthy red gown that hugs her breasts and hips, but loose around her legs.

She smiles lopsidedly at his compliment. "You ready to take on an arms dealer?"

"I was born ready," Chuck answers confidently. "Well, not really… but um… you know what I mean… Yes, I'm ready," he finally just states flatly.

Sarah giggles as she grabs the charcoal jacket that goes along with Chuck's pants from the bed. "Let's go, Tiger."

"I'm right behind you," he takes his offered jacket and slides it on. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responds happily as they share a quick kiss.

**January 30, 2005**

Chuck and Sarah walk into the nightclub side by side in their outfits; Chuck carrying the silver briefcase full of money. They walk through the crowd of people, many stopping to stare at the blonde goddess blessing them with her presence; mostly male eyes and a few female eyes on her perfect curves. Chuck and Sarah walk straight up to Deutch with a determined look. Deutch turns in his bar seat to greet the two unfamiliar people walking straight up to him. He's made some enemies over time and he can never be too careful; his hand inconspicuously reaching for the firearm at his lower back.

"Mr. Deutch," Chuck greets sincerely, "I'm Nikolai Stoilov and this is my sister, Tiffany."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Stoilov?" Deutch asks nicely; his left hand still around his gun behind his back as he shakes Chuck's hand.

"I hear you have a security system that could come in handy," Chuck explains. "One-of-a-kind."

"I may know of something like that," Deutch responds cryptically.

"Cut the crap, Renny," Sarah speaks up determinedly. "We know of the CX-23 and we want it. Show him the money."

"Right here?" Chuck questions in surprise. "In front of all these people?" He brings his voice down to a whisper, "Eight million is not something you want to parade around." Chuck and Sarah both notice Renny's eyes widen ever so slightly. _We got him,_ both agents internally smirk victoriously.

"Let's take this into my private room," Deutch states in a friendly tone.

"Lead the way," Chuck smiles charmingly with a slight bow as Deutch stands up and leads them behind the curtain and into the same hallway that Bryce and Jesse were taken through. Chuck and Sarah follow Deutch into the same private office he used when conducting business with Jesse and Bryce.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Deutch sincerely asks after entering the room.

"No thank you," Chuck responds shortly. "We're here for business. Are you going to accept our offer?"

"You're not the only person interested in my product," Deutch explains sneakily.

"We're not here to waste our time in a bidding war," Sarah speaks up firmly. "Either you accept our offer or not."

"I have to at least give my other client a chance," Deutch states solemnly. "I hope you understand."

"Go ahead," Chuck throws his arm out as he and Sarah take a seat on the couch as Deutch pulls out his phone.

"You know," Deutch muses, "You don't look much like brother and sister."

"Um… well… "Chuck stalls as he tries to come up with a convincing cover.

"We have the same mother, different dads," Sarah explains without missing a beat. "We actually met for the first time at her funeral." Sarah grins mischievously, "He actually tried to hit on me."

"What?" Chuck is shocked by her cover story as he glances at her with widened eyes and panic written across his face. But he quickly recovers with narrowed eyes at her, "well," he turns to look back at Deutch with a humorous grin, "I didn't know we were related at the time!" He argues whiningly. "I mean, you gotta admit," he chuckles, "she is a gorgeous woman."

"Stunning indeed," Deutch nods his head with a grin at the embarrassment clouding Chuck's face.

"Thank you," Sarah nods appreciatively with a playful grin.

Deutch calls Bryce with the number Bryce gave him earlier in the day. After a couple rings, Bryce picks up, "Mr. Marquin." Bryce is sitting next to Jesse, Shaw, and Casey inside the surveillance van parked around the block from the nightclub.

"Yes, this is Renny Deutch," Deutch greets with a slightly sorrowful tone. "I regret to inform you that there is another offer for the product."

"What do you mean another offer?" Bryce growls angrily. "I thought we already had a deal?"

"Well, the deal's changed," Deutch holds his ground. "I've been offered eight mil in cash."

"This is bullshit!" Bryce shouts into the phone. "You can't just back out of our deal. We had an arrangement!"

"This is a cutthroat world," Deutch explains. "I have to make decisions and cash upfront is more reliable than a bank account."

"Ten million!" Bryce suggests heatedly. "I'll give you ten tomorrow, but only if you promise not to renege on this deal. That's my final offer. Otherwise, you can kiss my money goodbye and I'll find someone who doesn't stab their clients in the back."

Deutch looks between Chuck and Sarah and the laptop on his desk as he ponders the offer. The cash is a much simpler transaction, but two more million euros is a lot of money. But he doesn't want to lose the eight million in cash. "Alright, fine," he sighs into the phone. "We have a deal."

"Good, I expect professionalism for now on," Bryce huffs before ending the phone call.

"Well?" Chuck demands from his seat on the couch.

"I cannot accept your offer," Deutch responds sadly.

"Then we're out," Sarah coldly stands up. "Come on, Niko, grab the cash. We're leaving."

"Wait!" Deutch stops them at the door with haste. "I know where you can get one. It will just take a little extra work."

"We're listening," Chuck retains his cold façade to get Deutch to open up.

"I know of a poorly guarded warehouse," Deutch explains. "They have the only other prototype of the CX-23. It's yours if you're willing to do a little infiltration."

"That's the Ring location," Shaw updates in their ears.

"How much?" Sarah demands.

"The eight mil and the location is yours," Deutch answers hopefully.

"Hell no," Chuck states vehemently. "This extra work will cost us. Five mil and you give us the location of the other CX-23."

"Six mil," Deutch argues.

"We're done here," Chuck huffs crossly. "Come on Tiff," he turns and opens the door to leave when Deutch stops him.

"Okay, okay," Deutch relents exasperatedly. "Five mil."

"Then it looks like we can all win today," Sarah smiles victoriously.

**January 30, 2005**

"You know…" Chuck playfully muses as he saunters towards Sarah who is sitting on the bed in a bathrobe after showering inside the hotel room, "there're no bugs in here. We already swept for them." He walks up to her and places a hand on each of her kneecaps. He spreads her legs and steps into the open space as he bounces his eyebrows in a tantalizing dance.

"We really shouldn't…" Sarah haphazardly retaliates.

"But you can't resist all this man," Chuck smiles brightly.

"Aren't we cocky, Mr. Stoilov," Sarah smiles back as she looks up at him.

"Not cocky," Chuck responds teasingly. "Confident. After all, I had the confidence to hit on you at our own mother's funeral."

"Very daring indeed," Sarah responds joyously as she slips a finger in his belt loop as if she is pondering on doing something with his pants such as removing them.

"You don't have to deny it. I know you have the hots for me."

"Do I?" Sarah queries with mock incredulity.

"Absolutely," Chuck responds confidently. "I'm a very handsome man according to a blond goddess I know."

"You can't really argue with a goddess, can you?" Sarah smiles slyly, loving the playful flirty banter that she has never really indulged in before Chuck.

"No you can't," Chuck whispers in agreement as he bends forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "You want the satisfaction of being with someone handsome enough to be with a goddess?"

"That's very enticing," Sarah runs her left index finger up the length of his hardening manhood under his pants, "but I'm a faithful girlfriend."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Chuck whispers breathily as he gently splits her bathrobe apart to reveal the breasts of a goddess. Chuck kneels down so his face is millimeters from hers. With a grin on his face, he reaches under her arms and tosses her onto the bed; her robe splitting down the center to leave her completely nude body posed perfectly as her hips are askew with her left thigh resting atop her right thigh while bending at the knee; her breasts lifted by her lain position. Sarah giggles happily as Chuck climbs over her to show her just how much he loves her.

**January 31, 2005**

Bryce and Jesse walk up to the table at the café Deutch is sitting at. "Mr. Marquin," Deutch greets sincerely.

"I'm glad we could come to terms," Bryce states coldly as if he still resents Deutch for his move yesterday.

"Yes, I'm glad myself," Deutch smiles brightly.

"I have my laptop right here," Bryce lifts the briefcase in his right hand. "Now if you will show us the CX-23, we can complete the transaction."

"Yes, right this way then," Deutch candidly leads them to a limo. The three of them step into the limo and it drives off.

Casey is driving the surveillance van with Shaw, Chuck, and Sarah inside. Casey expertly tails the limo as it drives a few miles and into a storage complex with warehouses hundreds of square feet stacked side by side. The limo parks and the passengers exit. Casey pulls the surveillance van sixty feet behind the limo after seeing Bryce and Jesse walk into the complex with Deutch. Deutch leads Bryce and Jesse through the complex until they reach storage number 326.

"You'll be quite pleased with your purchase," Deutch explains as he unlocks the warehouse door. He leads the couple in where there is a lone wooden table with a laptop on it and a white curtain covering something large in the corner of the warehouse. There is a small room on the right side and a back door in the center of the far wall. The lighting is very dim without any windows so the only real light is over the table in the center and the CX-23 blanketed with the white curtain. "It comes with a manual hand-written by yours truly," Deutch lifts a hefty book of typed pages and hands it to Bryce.

Bryce skims through some of the images and words in the manual before closing it. "Let's finish this transaction," Bryce smiles brightly as he places the briefcase onto the table as Deutch powers up his laptop from the opposite side of the table. Bryce pops open the briefcase where two handguns are strapped to the roof under the padding. He inconspicuously slips both guns out and hands one over to Jesse on his left. Bryce aims the gun at Deutch, "you're under arrest."

Deutch raises his hand as he sees the two weapons aimed at his chest. "This isn't what I signed up for," Deutch states lightly without any sign of fear or defeat.

"It's over," Jesse growls. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Such beauty," Deutch muses regretfully. "You nearly had me, but you have to understand that someone in my line of business has to be careful." Just then, a man steps out of the darkness from the left while another man steps out of the small room with assault rifles aimed at the two agents. "I really wanted this transaction to go smoothly. I guess that was too much to ask for."

"You think you won?" Bryce snarls testily as he and Jesse lower their arms, while still holding onto their weapons.

"Well, it looks like it, doesn't it?" Deutch supplies as he takes a few steps back as his men step closer to the agents.

A flashbang suddenly drops into the center of the room. Bryce quickly flips the table over and he and Jesse hide behind it. The bang explodes with a supernova of white light and the two guards are blinded by the flash of light and piercingly shrill sound while Deutch slips out the back door. Casey and Sarah break in through the unlocked front door and quickly apprehend the two guards by knocking them to the ground and taking their weapons. "I told you it would work!" Chuck exclaims from his position on the roof. There is a small three inch diameter pipe with a direct path to the inside of the warehouse.

"Deutch isn't here," Casey grumbles disgruntledly.

"He must've gone out the back!" Jesse intensely points to the back door.

"I'm on him," Shaw states from outside the warehouse as he chases after Deutch. Shaw sprints as fast as he can with his handgun out. Deutch is much older and doesn't have the mobility or stamina that the young agent has, so Shaw easily catches up to him as Deutch reaches a tall gate.

Deutch turns around breathlessly as he is ready to accept his fate only to see Shaw standing a few feet away with his handgun raised at him. Deutch's eyes widen in shock. "You—"

Shaw fires a single shot that echoes through the storage complex, cutting Deutch down.

A few minutes later, Chuck, catches up to Shaw to see Deutch dead on the ground; blood pooling from his fatal wound to the chest as Shaw is crouched by the body's right side. "He's… dead?" Chuck sighs tiredly and slightly freaked out.

"I had to take him out," Shaw explains out of breath as he steps back to reveal the gun in Deutch's right hand. "He had a gun."

Chuck looks over at the body of Deutch to see a handgun gripped in the dead hand of Deutch. "At least we got the location of the Ring warehouse," Chuck says sadly as he tries to keep an optimistic mentality.

"Beckman should be securing the warehouse as we speak," Shaw informs Chuck victoriously.

**Please review.**


	8. Don't Shoot The Messenger

**Thanks for all the reviews and alert subscriptions and all that awesome stuff. I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to, so thank you for sticking with this story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**February 1, 2005**

Chuck, Sarah, Bryce, Jesse, Shaw, and Casey are standing inside Castle as Beckman addresses them with her debriefing for the last mission. "Great job, team," Beckman states as perkily as she ever will get, which isn't very perky. "We've already infiltrated the Ring warehouse and procured both CX-23 security systems along with multiple crates of weapons the Ring was storing. Our analysts are piecing the CX-23's apart to learn how to use the technology to the government's advantage."

"I'd just like to say that Chuck and Sarah were vital in the success of this mission," Bryce glorifies the two agents in hot water for trying to escape. Bryce flashes a quick victorious grin towards Chuck before turning back to Beckman to gauge her response.

"I'm aware of the reports," Beckman responds indifferently. "You're dismissed," Beckman ends the feed to be replaced with a floating NSA logo.

"Yes, you all did great," Shaw agrees. "But this is hardly an impact to the Ring. Deutch was merely *a* weapons dealer. The Ring is an entire organization with multiple connections."

"Jeez, can't you let us feel good about ourselves for one moment?" Chuck jokingly chides.

"Seriously," Bryce joins in the teasing. "You make it sound like we've accomplished nothing."

Shaw narrows his eyes ever so slightly at the two agents' subordinate behavior. He has never worked with such lighthearted and teasing agents and he doesn't know if he should join in the laughter or demand professionalism.

"We're only kidding," Chuck pats Shaw on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "We're ready for duty whenever, but honestly; you should've seen your face there. Man…" Chuck whistles out in a chuckle.

**February 1, 2005**

Sarah is alone in Castle after everyone had dispersed. She knows it probably isn't the brightest idea but she isn't going to stand back and allow her privacy to be violated. She types in the keys to bring General Beckman up onto the screen via video conference. "Agent Walker," Beckman greets with a stern expectant expression.

"General," Sarah forcefully places the two bugs she found in her and Chuck's hotel room as she fights the urge to slam it into the table, "I understand your reasoning for keeping tabs on Chuck and I, but I can assure you that we are one hundred percent on the team and against the Ring."

"I'm not going to apologize for having my suspicions," Beckman states calmly, understanding the young agent's frustration.

"And I don't expect you to," Sarah responds with the same calmness. "If you expect trust to form between us, you're going to have to trust that I am not doing anything nefarious, nor is Chuck."

"And how can I be sure that you aren't planning something behind my back?" Beckman wonders with expectance as she tests the blonde.

"You'll have to take my word for it," Sarah responds coldly with utter seriousness. "I'm here to defeat the Ring and help this country. So is Chuck, so stop wasting your resources on us and use them on the Ring. Let us do our jobs without the extra pressure."

"Very well," Beckman nods calmly. "My suspicions will go unnoted for the time being, but if you do something that raises them, then I will have no chance but to monitor you."

"I understand," Sarah nods agreeably with their new arrangement.

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

**February 1, 2005**

"Chuck, you know we can't keep meeting like this," Sarah states regretfully as they lay naked in the bed of Chuck's hotel room. They are cuddled together after another romp of lovemaking that they both enjoy so thoroughly. Sarah is cuddled under his right arm with her head on his shoulder as her hair messily cascades across his chest as she stares at the ceiling.

"Why not?" Chuck protests vehemently as he looks down at her. "I already swept for bugs. We're in the clear."

"I know, but Shaw is going to think something is up when I'm constantly over here or you're in my room," Sarah explains as she lifts her head and turns to look at him.

"At least he won't hit on my girl anymore, right?" Chuck teases with a playful grin.

"Why Mr. Bartowski," Sarah's tone dances with mirth, "are you claiming your territory?"

"Yes, I am, Ms. Walker," Chuck slides his right hand around and cups her right breast. "You're mine and I will do whatever I want with my possession."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me," Sarah teases huskily as she flips over him and straddles his waist.

**February 3, 2005**

The entire team is inside Castle after being called in by Shaw for a mission briefing. Beckman's office is floating on the monitor just above Shaw's right shoulder. "My agent inside the Ring has detailed intel vital to stopping the Ring," Shaw explains.

"Who is this agent?" Sarah demands skeptically. She doesn't know what it is, but something about Shaw just repulses her. She cannot get the gut feeling to go away about Shaw being bad news and not just because he's been hitting on her.

"That's not important at the moment, Sarah," Shaw responds slightly coldly. "The problem about this intel is that it is floating throughout the Ring's organization. The last we've seen it, it was in the hands of this man," Shaw points over his left shoulder to show an image of an Italian man with black groomed hair and a five o'clock shadow beside a dossier file, "Mario Gilles…" Shaw pauses as he sees Bryce's eyelids flicker from a flash. Chuck feels a similar sensation, but once again halts it by focusing on the small amount of cleavage Sarah is showing. He is finding it easier to stop flashes before they affect him, thanks to his training back when he first uploaded the Intersect.

"Whew…" Bryce blows out as he returns from the flash. "Gilles is an Italian businessman who secretly transports items across country borders. This intel must've been another job for him."

"Yes, it is, Bryce," Shaw grins at how quick and efficient the Intersect is. "Gilles is only the messenger. The Ring agent Gilles is delivering the intel to… is Javier Cruz."

Again, Bryce's eyelids flutter as he falls into a flash. "Cruz…" he states with worried wonderment. "He's an assassin. He's not just some messenger. I think he was assigned to kill Gilles after acquiring the intel."

"That's why the Intersect is useful," Shaw beams victoriously. "We would've been unprepared for an assassin. Gilles frequents the restaurant, El Bucho, here in Los Angeles as a way to meet his brokers publicly."

"Oh, I know that place," Chuck cheers excitedly. "They have great pasta and the breadsticks are to die for."

"That's not exactly going to help us, Chuck," Shaw deadpans incredulously.

"Uh, yea, sorry," Chuck sheepishly chuckles. Sarah doesn't know how Chuck does it, but he always makes the mission briefings so much more entertaining and relaxed with his comedic antics.

"We're going to stack the restaurant up with agents," Shaw continues to explain. "Sarah, Chuck, you'll be sitting at a nearby table eavesdropping on the conversation. John…"

Casey grumbles with hostility and resentment. Shaw isn't quite sure what he did wrong and feels slightly embarrassed.

"John?" Chuck jumps into the awkwardness, seeing the confusion on Shaw's face. "That's your first name?" Chuck jokes as he turns to Casey. "Jeez, I honestly thought you were like one of those people who only have one name like Madonna or Sinbad."

"Don't you dare compare me to those disgraceful people," Casey barks angrily.

"Yea, he doesn't really look much like Voldemort," Bryce quips.

"Voldemort?" Sarah furrows her brow confusedly.

"Shh!" Chuck shushes fiercely. "We shall not talk about 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'!" Bryce and Jesse both break out into laughter as Sarah, Casey, and Shaw stand there confused and flabbergasted.

"Enough!" Beckman shouts, instantly creating pure silence. "Shaw, continue."

"Thank you, General," Shaw nods curtly before turning back to the agents before him. "Casey, you'll be the bartender. Bryce and Jesse…" Shaw pauses for a slight moment to make sure he doesn't get any feedback for using Jesse's first name. Once safe, he continues, "You will also be seated at another table to pick up on anything Sarah and Chuck may miss."

"Wouldn't it be better if we had someone with a vantage point over the entire restaurant?" Chuck suggests honestly.

"What did you have in mind?" Shaw wonders, letting Chuck speak his mind before deciding.

"Well, I've been to this restaurant," Chuck explains. "The only spot that is higher than the floor is the stage."

"And no one here has the musical talent to perform on stage," Shaw explains almost snootily in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Actually, Shaw," Beckman speaks up. "The ability to play instruments should be in the Intersect."

"Wait," Chuck stops everyone with a loud hurried tone. "The Intersect can give abilities?"

"Welcome to the 2.0," Shaw states mirthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bryce?" Chuck asks almost painfully.

"It never came up," Bryce supplies weakly with a sorrowful shrug.

"What else can it do?" Chuck sighs to himself as he glances down. "Next I'm going to hear about you suddenly knowing every fighting style known to man…" Chuck looks up to see the cryptic faces on Bryce, Shaw, and Jesse. Casey's face is always stoic unless he is killing someone, then he has a subtle grin. "No!" Chuck huffs in disbelief.

"Well, I haven't used it extensively, but it is all in there," Bryce sheepishly answers with a solemn grin.

"Can we get back on topic?" Shaw interrupts calmly.

"Sorry," Chuck grins guiltily, "but you have to admit that that is pretty cool."

"Bryce, do you think you'll be able to flash on one of the instruments?" Shaw asks.

"Yes," Bryce nods confidently. "This is what I trained for."

"Good," Shaw smirks proudly.

"Um…" Jesse raises her hand like she is a confused student in grade school. "Not to be a nuisance, but where do I fit in? I don't really have any musical talent."

"How 'bout waiting experience?" Shaw queries optimistically.

"Well, I did wait tables back in high school for money on the side…" Jesse noncommittally agrees.

"Perfect," Shaw smirks mischievously. "You'll be serving Gilles and Cruz."

**February 3, 2005**

"I can't believe him," Sarah huffs exasperatedly inside Chuck's hotel room. "He thinks he's so slick by using everyone's first name," she spits out like there is a bad taste in her mouth.

"I definitely noticed this time," Chuck supplies as a grin forms on his lips. "You do have to admit that it was pretty funny when he called Casey by his first name."

Sarah cannot help but grin at the fond memory. "You saved Shaw's ass. You're so sweet," she leans forward and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"You know me," Chuck quips with a charming grin. "Anything to get a Sarah Walker kiss."

"Shut up," she playfully smacks him in the arm. They both chuckle lightheartedly.

"You know what I don't get?" Chuck suddenly speaks up with serious curiosity. "Why doesn't Shaw go on any of the missions? I mean, he is obviously trained and all. How come he isn't going out in the field?"

"I couldn't say," Sarah shrugs honestly. "Maybe he is only an analyst."

"But an analyst doesn't chase bad guys and kill them," Chuck supplies a counterargument.

"I don't know, but I'm more curious about this agent he has inside the Ring," Sarah muses thoughtfully. "Who is he? How come Shaw won't tell us who it is?"

"Shaw sure is a mystery," Chuck shrugs genuinely.

"And that's why we have to keep our relationship a secret," Sarah states contritely.

**February 4, 2005**

Ellie Bartowski is a contented woman. Not only is she getting married to the most awesome man ever, but her brother is safe with an amazing woman who loves him just as much as he loves her. She wraps the towel around her body after her shower when she hears Devon shout through the door, "Babe, you got a package. I left it on the bed."

"Thanks, Devon," Ellie shouts back joyously. Showering always allows her to reflect upon her life… when Devon hasn't joined her, of course. She steps out a minute later and walks into her room to see the package. She gets curious when she notices there is no return address and it looks very generic being a plain white with nothing but her address, the packaging barcode, and has a 'fragile' sticker on it. She cuts through the tape of the box with some scissors and opens the lid to see a note lain atop white tissue paper. She lifts the note and begins to read the handwritten writing.

_Ellie,_

_I hope you like this present. Chuck is safe and we're happy together. He misses you so much, but he understands that we cannot see you any time soon. I'm sorry, Ellie, but it is safer this way. I hope you understand. Hopefully, we'll be able to have dinner with you and Devon in the near future. Chuck and I love you very much and I know Devon is going to love us after seeing you in the present._

_Love,_

_Sarah Walker_

Ellie fights away tears at the unfortunate situation Chuck is in. Ellie would like nothing more than to see her brother, but she understands how secretive his career is. She hugs the note to her towel-clad chest as she flips open the tissue paper to see a dark crimson red dress folded neatly. She notices the tag reading 'Prada.'

"No way," Ellie gasps as she lifts the dress from the box. It is an elegant crimson dress that accentuates the right curves of the female body. "I have to try this on," Ellie drops the towel and slides into the dress. She slips the straps over her shoulders and immediately notices how low the collar is as it hugs her breasts so snug, they are lifted a couple inches up because she has a slightly larger breast size than Sarah. Ellie smiles brightly as she smoothens out the sides of the dress as she stares at her attractive body in the dress hugging her hips and breasts, yet comfortable and loose around her legs.

"Holy shit, babe," Devon states in complete and utter awe as his eyes widen immensely.

Ellie is taken back by hearing Devon curse. She's rarely ever heard him say a negative thing, let alone a bad word. She grins to herself knowing that the dress obviously got a reaction out of him. "You like what you see?" She asks sultrily as she turns to look at him with a little pose with her right hips jutted forward.

"Babe," Devon whispers as he steps up to her, "you look so hot." His lips meet hers and they exchange heated passion. Devon's hand snakes under her dress and up her thigh. Apparently, it has gotten more than one reaction out of him.

"Devon!" Ellie shrieks as his fingers slip into her velvet folds. Devon is rarely this forward in the intimacy department, but she can easily say she is enjoying it… immensely. "Don't you want to take me out and show me off?" She asks, after regaining her composure as he continues to tease her with his fingers inside her.

"No," he beams naughtily, "I want you all to myself." He slides the strap off her right shoulder and her breast immediately pops out as he pushes her towards the bed in a crazed lustful trance.

**February 5, 2005**

"This is nice," Sarah murmurs from her seat next to Chuck in the restaurant. She is wearing a purple dress with a single sash across her left shoulder with purple floral circles crowding the sash.

"Yes it is, babe," Chuck winks at her as they clink their champagne glasses. Sure, Chuck is a modest person, but he isn't afraid to take at least a little advantage of their cover to charm his amazing girlfriend. This is the first time he has really had the chance to show her that he loves her in a few days.

Sarah grins back, knowing full well Chuck is using the cover to speak sweet nothings to her. She leans to her right and gives him a peck on the lips when she notices Gilles enter from the corner of her eye with a golden briefcase in his left hand. "Gilles has arrived," she whispers into his ear where his earpiece resides.

"Roger that," Shaw chirps into their earpieces. "Jesse, this is our cue."

Jesse stands up off the bar table after making some idle chat with Casey. "I'm on it," she affirms as she walks over to Gilles' table in her server outfit of a black vest over a white dress shirt and a puffy red tie. "Hello, sir," she nods sincerely. "My name is Jesse and I'll be your server for the night. Will it just be you?"

"One more will join me," Gilles responds in a friendly manner after he gets a good look at how gorgeous his server is.

"Great!" Jesse exclaims with false joy. She remembers her days back in high school at that diner. _Just plaster on a bright smile and act enthused by everything they say,_ she instills in herself from her past memories. "Would you like to start with a drink?"

"Sure," he smiles brightly. "I'll take a glass of your top chianti."

"Gladly, but I'll have to see some i.d." she teases with the perfect amount of flirtation. He does a double take to see if she is serious when a bright grin forms on her lips. "Just kidding," she chuckles as she places a hand on his upper arm. "I'll go get you your wine right away." She walks off to find the bottle of wine.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Cruz to show himself," Shaw informs the agents. "We don't know what he looks like, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Roger that," Casey asserts in a grunt.

"Oh don't even get me started," Sarah giggles playfully as she drops her head into Chuck's chest as she tries to contain her fit of giggles. Gilles glances over his shoulder to see the young couple very much in love.

"I'm serious," Chuck grins spiritedly. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. Well, in any dress really… and in a t-shirt and pants… and shorts… and um, naked." He smiles brightly just thinking of her nude. "Yes, very gorgeous naked."

"Shut up," she playfully hits him in the arm. "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry if I like to show off my gorgeous girlfriend to everyone who's not as lucky as me."

"I'd like to think I'm pretty lucky myself," she responds mirthfully. "I have a very sweet boyfriend."

"Sweet, huh?" He quips with mock sorrow. "Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight," he pouts in a cute puppy-dog look.

"And adorable," Sarah continues with a gregarious smile. "Funny, handsome," her tone starts to lose its playfulness as genuineness overtakes it, "very smart, the nicest guy in the world—"

"And one hell of a singer," Chuck cuts in jokingly after realizing how genuine Sarah was becoming. He'd love for her to continue her list, but he can't risk Shaw thinking there is something going on under the cover.

Sarah smiles brightly, realizing her mistake. "Thank you," she whispers into his ear as she leans into him; her hot breath ghosting over the canal. "You're gonna have to show me just how great a singer you really are… later," she whispers salaciously. She kisses him on the cheek before sitting back down.

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Chuck quips with the brightest smile after getting an immeasurable Sarah Walker kiss on his cheek.

"Jesse," Shaw interrupts suddenly into everyone's earpieces, "Casey has bugged the bottom of one of the breadstick bowls. Take it from him, fill it up, and put it on Gilles' table."

"On it," Jesse assures as she swiftly takes the small bowl from Casey as she walks towards the kitchen to fill it with breadsticks.

"Oh you're bad," Sarah giggles as she gently squeezes Chuck's forearm.

"This is only the foreplay," Chuck teases in a husky tone as he runs his hand up the inside of her thigh. "Just wait until we get home." He winks seductively over the rim of his champagne flute as he takes a long refreshing sip.

Sarah would be lying if she wasn't turned on by his 'acting.' She would give anything just to take him up on his word and head back to their hotel rooms right now, but she knows she needs to complete the mission first. But then again, Cruz hasn't shown up yet and two can definitely play at this game. She lets her right hand fall from his forearm and onto his left thigh. She acts completely innocent as she scoots her chair just a little closer to Chuck as her right hand rides up his thigh. His eyes widen in alarm as her hand reaches his manhood under the table with the table cloth creating a perfect cover. "Are you having a good time, honey?" She asks sweetly, knowing full well how he is feeling due to the proximity of her hand.

"That's not fair," Chuck squeaks out in panic.

"What's not fair?" Sarah asks innocently with a harmless shrug of her shoulders.

"You…" Chuck purses his lips as he tries to fight off her advances, but nothing can stop him from getting aroused when he has a goddess this close to his… property. He peels her hand off him and leans in to her so the microphones don't pick it up. "When I get aroused," he whispers unevenly, "it's noticeable. When you do, you just get all…" he throws his hand out to help prove his point, "wet… inside. No one can see it like they can see mine."

Sarah just smiles the brightest smile ever and removes her hand, knowing full well how foolish she is being because she is on a mission. She has never been so unprofessional before; and no matter how much she is enjoying it, they need to be focused for whatever happens next. No one can predict how Cruz and Gilles will react to agents aiming guns at them. "I'm sorry," she smiles sadly as she glances down at her hands on her lap as she fiddles with her fingers.

"I know it's tough," Chuck shares her sorrow as they are tired of hiding their relationship. "But it's necessary."

"Look alive," Casey interrupts suddenly. "We have a possible i.d. on Cruz."

Chuck inconspicuously looks past Sarah to see a bald Arabian man with bushy eyebrows in a confident strut as he walks straight towards Gilles' table. He silently takes the seat across from Gilles and nods his head.

"Jesse," Shaw speaks up, "get that bowl in range."

Jesse takes the bowl brimming with breadsticks and brings it to the table. She gently places it down in the center. "Hi, I'm Jesse, and I'll be your server. Can I get you something to drink?" She asks sincerely as she hands Cruz a menu.

"Just water, please," Cruz answers calmly.

"Yes, sir," Jesse nods. "I'll give you two some time to look over the menu." She walks away from the table. "The bug is in place," she informs the team through her microphone watch after slipping away successfully.

"Good," Shaw muses. "Bryce, you're on."

Chuck snorts with laughter as he tries to hold in a full bellowed laugh as he sees Bryce's attire of a black suit top held together by a silver circlet clasp just below the chest. "Nice outfit," Chuck whispers with mirth into his microphone.

"Shut up, man," Bryce grumbles as he pops open the guitar case.

"You look great, Bryce," Sarah chides in a humorous tone.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Chuck?" Bryce accuses as it was Chuck's idea for Bryce to be on the stage.

"No," Chuck fights the laughter trying to escape, "I swear," he chokes on his laughter. "I didn't even remember that the band wears those outfits."

"Enough," Shaw cuts in. "Bryce, flash on the guitar and play. Make sure to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Alright," Bryce glances down at the guitar in his hands. "Come on, Intersect, flash for me," he prays in a silent whisper. A second later, he is struck with a bolt of lightning that teaches him every note on the guitar and how to play it. Instantly, he strums the guitar in a pleasurable rhythm.

"That is so cool," Chuck muses in envy as he is stuck with the inferior obsolete 1.0 Intersect while Bryce has the amped superior 2.0. Bryce winks at Chuck as he continues to play while surveying the entire restaurant for any possible enemies. "What an ass," Chuck grumbles. Sarah quickly flashes a smile at Chuck and comforts him with a hand on his forearm.

"How's the bug working, Shaw?" Casey asks from the bar across the restaurant.

"Everything is clear," Shaw chirps in. "Cruz sure is a quiet one, but I think they're about to discuss the transfer."

"Good because I'm sick of this outfit," Casey grumbles angrily. "Who wears this stupid red tie crap anyways?"

"Somebody's grumpy," Chuck quips.

"Shut up, moron," Casey grumbles the final words of the argument.

"Guys…" Shaw drawls in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Chuck quickly mutters.

"Just be ready to arrest Gilles and Cruz," Shaw resigns tiredly.

Chuck and Sarah enjoy their pasta dishes together sharing with each other while inconspicuously eavesdropping on Gilles and Cruz's conversation. "So you have it?" Cruz asks calmly.

"Yes, do you have my money?" Gilles demands as they make intense eye contact as if whoever looks away first loses.

"Yes, but I need to see the package first," Cruz stresses coolly.

"Relax," Gilles grins brightly as he leans back in his chair. "How 'bout that girl behind me?" He smirks salaciously. "That's one lucky man."

"Yes," Cruz responds shortly. "I'm not here to gawk at women. Let's meet outside and we can finish the transfer."

"Alright, alright," Gilles puts his hands up in surrender. "Lead the way."

"Now!" Shaw commands into everyone's earpieces.

Sarah quickly peels the small .22 caliber pistol from her upper thigh holster as Chuck pulls the gun from the back of his waistband. Both of them quickly stand up and aim their guns at Gilles and Cruz. "Freeze!" Sarah demands forcefully. Cruz eyes the two agents as he ponders on trying to escape. Two to one odds aren't the best but he's overcome worse. Suddenly, the bartender aims a gun at them followed by the guitar player of the band. The server then walks up with her own gun aimed at them. Five to one odds give him a slim to no chance of escaping alive. To top it off, nearly half the restaurant stand up and aim their guns at Cruz and Gilles. "You're both under arrest and we'll be taking that briefcase."

"You didn't actually think we'd let you shoot the messenger," Chuck quips as he steps over for a clearer shot. Sarah has to fight the urge to roll her eyes at Chuck's statement.

"You set me up?" Gilles accuses of Cruz with hateful rage.

"Actually," Chuck speaks up, "he was here to kill you after taking that briefcase. Consider yourself lucky we got here in time. Now you get to spend your life in prison instead of dead," he grins brightly, knowing the irony of his statement.

**February 5, 2005**

"So what do you think is in it?" Chuck asks curiously as the team gathers around the golden briefcase resting on the table in Castle.

"I don't know, but we need to be cautious about it," Casey answers. "We don't know what traps have been set to go off inside it."

"It's a Ring lockbox," Shaw speaks up as he sits down in front of the briefcase. He unclasps the locks on it.

"Wait!" Sarah shouts hurriedly. "We have to be careful. Shaw, use the safety containment case. I'm not letting you risk all of our lives with such an amateur mistake."

"It's safe, Agent Walker," Shaw responds testily as he flips the case open. Sarah steps back as she pushes Chuck back with her arm across his chest. Casey, Bryce, and Jesse all step back quickly and Casey hastily hits the containment button on the wall next to him. Glass walls drop from the ceiling, enclosing Shaw in an airtight sealed room. Jesse hurries to the computer and scans the air inside Castle to ensure it is safe to unlock the emergency containment. Shaw ignores the commotion around him as he pulls out a black orb-shaped device that is only a few inches thick. He gazes at it with unending fascination.

"It's clear," Jesse informs the team. "It's safe to lift the containment."

"Thanks," Casey presses the switch and the glass walls instantly retract to the ceiling. Casey walks straight up to Shaw. "That was reckless," He grumbles crossly. "You could've just killed all of us. I don't tolerate stupidity."

"I knew it was safe," Shaw responds calmly as he fights the proud smirk from growing on his face. "I've dealt with one of these before. It's a Ring lockbox."

"I don't care if you're the President of the United States, you'll still obey the regulations," Casey huffs exasperatedly.

Sarah gently places a hand on Casey's forearm to calm him as she gives him a look that tells him it isn't worth it. Casey sighs in a low rumbling grunt before stepping back. "If this is a Ring lockbox, then how do we open it?" Sarah questions bitterly for the stunt Shaw had just pulled.

"And what's inside?" Bryce asks curiously.

"It holds critical intel that my agent in the Ring has gathered," Shaw responds. "As for opening it, we're going to need the key."

"And how do we get this key?" Jesse queries.

"The Ring has a separate agent delivering it," Shaw answers. "They've always been overly cautious."

"Okay, so we go after the agent with the key," Bryce deduces like it is obvious.

"But we don't know which agent has it," Shaw responds. "Let me look over my intel to see if I can find any more leads. You're all dismissed."

**Please review.**


	9. Cruising On By

**Thanks for the reviews. They are great to read and make me feel appreciated. I have to thank **_**uplink2**_** for the containment idea in the last chapter, which was a concept he used in his story "Chuck Vs. Life, Love, and Lies." If you haven't been reading it, you've been missing out on a greater version of season 3 then what we were given. So check it out and let me know what other genius concepts of his I should steal.**

**I'm seriously sorry for the long delay, but I don't really have an excuse other than being lazy and doing other stuff. So there was this baby in a stroller and it rolled into the middle of the street and I pushed it out of the way of an oncoming car, but I was hit by the car. The driver didn't stop as I struggled to get back up on my feet only to see a huge bear trying to take the little baby. So I tackled the bear and then it was all like 'RHHAAARRRR!' I quickly cut its head off and delivered the baby back to its mother. And yes, this was completely fabricated and untrue.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**February 6, 2005**

Shaw finds Jesse alone in Castle and walks up to her. "Hey, Jesse," he greets in a friendly manner.

"Hi," she replies kindly with a perky upbeat tone.

"How are you doing?" Shaw asks smoothly as he makes small talk.

"I'm fine," she replies. "Just passing the time really."

"Yea, there is a lot of time between missions," Shaw chuckles to himself. "So…" he pauses almost thoughtfully to capture Jesse's full attention. "Is there something going on with Chuck and Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse furrows her brow in a perfect portrayal of ignorance.

"Well," Shaw crooks his head as he drawls his words, "it's just… on the mission yesterday… they seemed to be very… close. And they seem to spend a lot of time together."

"Well, you do keep pairing them up on missions," Jesse responds in a slight deadpan; doing her best to keep the humor from seeping into her tone.

_Wow, poor choice of words,_ Shaw chastises himself. "I mean when not on missions," Shaw explains. "I feel like they are always in each other's hotel rooms too."

"I sleep in the same bed as Bryce," Jesse answers innocently. "We've never had sex. We're just really good friends. Same with Chuck and Sarah."

"It's just the last mission…" Shaw muses curiously. "They just seemed to be completely in tune when pretending to be a couple."

"They're just that good of spies," Jesse smiles brightly. "They're the best spies I've ever met and worked with."

"I guess so," Shaw nods contemplatively as if he is just soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. "I'll let you get back to your work."

**February 6, 2005**

"What's up?" Chuck asks curiously at the sight of Jesse standing at the door to his hotel room.

"Can I come in?" She asks sweetly.

"Of course," Chuck steps off to the side and she walks in stiffly with her hands over her lap. "Are you alright?" Chuck asks sincerely, noticing her stiff uneasiness.

"Shaw asked about you," Jesse mumbles without making eye contact.

"What about me?" Chuck asks curiously, unsure why Jesse thinks he needs to know about a spy wanting to know his partner better.

"He asked about you and Sarah," Jesse finally looks into Chuck's eyes to see them widen with fear and shock. "I didn't tell him about you guys, but you need to be more careful. I don't want anything happening to you or Sarah. You guys are my friends and I like being on a team with you."

"And we like being your partner too," Chuck assures humbly as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, Jesse. I'll talk with Sarah and we'll try to act more professional around Shaw."

"Good," Jesse smiles brightly. "I just don't want there to be any surprises… and you guys *were* a bit flirty last mission."

"I know," Chuck sighs with a chuckle. "We got a bit carried away. You know that we never went on a real date together? That was like our first date."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't disappoint," Jesse winks suggestively before giving Chuck a quick hug, knowing how red his skin must be getting.

"Um… yea," Chuck sheepishly mutters with an embarrassed grin. "So, uh, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Jesse responds perkily.

"No residual pain?" Chuck asks humbly, knowing the gravity of the subject.

"Oh," Jesse realizes what Chuck is talking about.

"Forget about it," Chuck raises his hands in surrender. "We don't have to talk about it. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"No, it's okay," Jesse grins sadly. "There's no more pain… and the nightmares are gone. There're just… the scars," she lowers her head sorrowfully. "I'm going to have them for the rest of my life," she nearly whispers in regret.

"Aren't there creams you can put on them to make them less noticeable?" Chuck suggests optimistically. "I think cocoa butter works for scars."

"Yea," Jesse sighs tiredly, "Bryce has been putting this doctor-prescribed cream on my back every night… but it's taking a long time… and no matter how often I use the cream, the scars will always be there."

"I'm sorry," Chuck lowers his head as he pulls her into a gentle hug.

"It's not your fault," Jesse assures sweetly. "If anything, you saved me from more torture, so I have you to thank." She smiles up at him.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Chuck smiles back with a goofy grin. "So you and Bryce…"

"We're just friends," Jesse presses gently.

"That sleep in the same bed," Chuck lightheartedly argues. "Come on, talk to your Uncle Chuck…" She gives him a repulsed confused expression. "Okay, that sounded a little creepy," they both chuckle at his joke.

"Very creepy," she jokingly corrects.

"So, you can talk to me," Chuck drudges on. "Do you care about Bryce?"

"You know," Jesse states cryptically as she pauses for a couple seconds, "I've never had sex with him? But I do like him; I do care about him. He's a good friend."

"And you're a good friend to him," Chuck states in a humbly serious tone. "I'm glad you care about him. He cares about you too."

"Really?" Jesse's eyebrows jump up in slight surprise.

"Yea, I've never seen him sleep with another woman without having sex," Chuck winks before breaking out into laughter. After seeing the sour look on Jesse's face, he calms down and becomes serious. "Seriously, though, I've never seen him mull over a woman before. He's usually there for the quick lay, but he's never made a move on you, right?"

"No," Jesse shakes her head.

"Exactly," Chuck exudes positively. "I think he actually cares about you in a deeper way."

**February, 13, 2005**

The team is around the table in the center of Castle as Shaw is standing at the end with Beckman watching over his left shoulder through the monitor. "Team," Shaw addresses the agents, "we're only a mission away from exposing multiple Ring agents. This man here," Shaw points over his right shoulder to show the image of a brutish white bald man, "Hugo Panzer, is transporting the key to unlock the Ring lockbox we captured last mission."

"Agent Shaw has the mission fully planned out," Beckman explains. "I'm leaving him in charge for the meantime while I deal with other issues. Do not bother me unless it is an absolute emergency. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," everyone nods affirmatively before Beckman disappears from the monitor.

"My intel points to Panzer transporting the key out of the country through a cruise ship," Shaw explains. "The key is our top priority. Panzer is our secondary mission."

"So is this a party cruise or a transportation boat?" Chuck asks curiously, only a hint of mischievousness seeping into his tone when talking about it being a party cruise.

"It's actually a luxury cruise," Shaw explains with no humor behind his words. "It embarks from Long Beach in two days. All of you are going to be on that boat."

"What about you?" Sarah asks, trying her best to sound curious and not skeptical.

"I won't be joining you on this mission," Shaw informs. "I will be meeting you in Panama where the cruise will make a stop at the canal. You should have the key by then and hopefully detained Panzer too."

"And how will we contact you?" Casey demands.

Shaw smirks briefly before picking a bag off the floor and lightly tossing it onto the table. "There is a cellphone for each of you. My number is programmed in the first speed dial. I only expect calls if there are complications with the mission." Everyone pulls out a cellphone and pockets it. "Bryce, Sarah, you're going as a married couple on their honeymoon. Chuck, Jesse, you're going as a young boyfriend/girlfriend couple. Casey, you're going as a rich bachelor."

Sarah has to fight the frown from forming on her face at being partnered with Bryce. She has nothing against Bryce and knows everything that has happened is now in the past, but it just annoys her how Shaw is changing up the teams when they've been so successful as of late.

"As long as I get to shoot something," Casey grumbles indifferently.

"I believe they have archery as one of the activities," Shaw informs Casey with a grin.

**February, 15, 2005**

The team, sans Shaw, reaches the dock to the large triple decker cruise ship. There are three decks at the top followed by the multiple levels of luxury quarters for all the guests with a bottom floor for storage. Almost immediately, Sarah jumps into Chuck's arms and pulls him into an excited hug. "Sarah?" Chuck murmurs in shock.

"I don't care what Shaw said about the covers," she answers with a gleeful grin. "He's not here and I'm sure Jesse and Bryce won't mind working together."

"Not at all," Jesse beams as she loops her arm around Bryce's arm.

"Ugh," Casey rolls his eyes in disgust. "Is there anywhere that's safe?" He stalks off, knowing they can communicate through their microphone watches and earpieces.

The rest of the team chuckles before entering the bowels of the ship.

**February 15, 2005**

"This is nice," Sarah muses sweetly as she rests against Chuck's arms on the balcony of the outside deck of the cruise ship. Her head is molded perfectly beneath his chin and securely against his neck; the subtle breeze of the slow-moving ship as they gaze over the vast endlessness of cerulean ocean analogous with the cobalt sky. Chuck's arms are wrapped gently around her waist and overlapping her arms.

"Mmm hmm…" Chuck mumbles in content bliss. "This is a nice second date."

"Second?" Sarah arches an eyebrow.

"Well…" Chuck sheepishly drawls, "There was El Bucho, which I know was technically a mission, but we never really had a first date and that was like the closest thing we've had to a date and I'd like to think of this as another… I mean, if you want to think of it as one… or…"

"Chuck," Sarah laments calmly as she turns in his arms, "this is the best second date I've ever had." She smiles brightly at him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"This is mine too… well, first in a long time also… but that doesn't matter," he grins sheepishly.

"Let's wrap this mission up so we can have some alone time," she hugs him tightly as she rests her chin atop his left shoulder as she hooks her left arm under his right armpit and against the back of his neck. "I have eyes on Panzer," she whispers into her watch beside her lips. "He's heading for the sauna."

"Roger that," Casey responds as he walks through the locker room in a polo and tan khaki pants. He walks right by Panzer as Panzer stops at a locker to change into a towel. Casey continues walking until he is out of the locker room. "Larkin, you're on," Casey informs Bryce. "He should be entering the sauna in a minute."

"I got this," Bryce states confidently inside the empty sauna room wrapped in just a towel. "Nothing's a match for the Intersect."

"Don't get cocky," Chuck quips.

"Never," Bryce responds snootily.

A couple minutes later, Panzer pulls open the sauna door to a cloud of smoke and heat wrapped only in a towel around his waist. He enters to notice only one other person inside. They both share a consensual curt nod towards each other before Panzer takes a seat across from Bryce in the small circular room with the coal rocks in the center. Bryce feels the effects of a flash as multiple images of Panzer killing people by choking them with a wire along with a dossier of him being a Ring operative.

"So…" Bryce drawls as he starts a conversation, "you here for business or pleasure… or a little bit of both?" Bryce grins deviously as he spreads his arms to show that he is here for a little bit of both.

"Pleasure," Panzer responds shortly.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes," Panzer grunts indifferently.

"Cool," Bryce nods in understanding. "I'm just enjoying a little time away from my girlfriend. She's always wanting to do this and do that and it just gets so exhausting. It's nice just to sit down and relax."

"If you'll excuse me," Panzer produces an mp3 player and some headphones seemingly out of nowhere.

"Go right ahead," Bryce nods understandingly as he leans back to ignore his own business as Panzer relaxes to his music.

Bryce weighs his options on how to approach Panzer. Panzer is a large brutish man that makes Casey seem almost normal in size. A direct approach will most likely not work, although the Intersect is a quite magnificent tool. _Nothing cam match the Intersect,_ Bryce muses haughtily. _I'm already a great enough agent before it._ Bryce stands up and leisurely walks by Panzer. As he reaches the spot in front of Panzer, Bryce throws out a single hand towards Panzer's throat, hoping to catch him off guard. Panzer's eyes open in sudden realization as he drops his chin just in time for Bryce's fingers to crumble against Panzer's sturdy chin.

Bryce immediately steps back as he is hit with a flash to learn a multitude of fighting styles. Panzer grumbles with anger as he pops the headphones out and stands up tall, towering over Bryce by a few inches. "Damn," Bryce mutters under his breath before getting ready to fight Panzer. Panzer snorts with a smirk at the smaller younger man before him. Panzer is in his environment with the small room forcing Bryce into close combat.

Bryce throws a quick one-two jab to Panzer's abdomen followed by a spinning jump kick as his heel crashes into the side of Panzer's face. Bryce steps back to see how much damage he caused to see Panzer still smirking. It's a miracle Bryce's towel remains tightly around his waist after his acrobatic assault. "My turn," Panzer quips before throwing his over two hundred and fifty pound body towards Bryce.

Bryce is unprepared for the brute strength of Panzer's wrestling body type as Panzer thrusts his hand forward, tearing through Bryce's block as if it was a frail Kleenex tissue. Panzer's hand quickly juts forward and his thick strong fingers wrap around Bryce's neck. He instantly clenches, severing Bryce's airways as Panzer lifts him off the ground with a single arm. Bryce feels his feet lift off the ground and into weightlessness as he tugs on Panzer's right forearm to counteract all his weight being held by his crushed neck.

Bryce's fight-or-flight instinct instantly kicks in and he flashes on defensive tactics and weaknesses of the human body. After his eyelids finish fluttering from the upload, his eyes open wide and he stares down Panzer, who is smirking in cruel enjoyment. Bryce lifts his legs up and kicks Panzer directly in the pressure point just below the armpit with his left foot. Panzer's hand instantly releases its hold of Bryce's neck as his arm buckles into uselessness for a few painful seconds. Bryce steps back, rubbing his now free neck as he regains his composure and breath. "You're pretty quick," Bryce muses in respect for his formidable opponent.

"All-American wrestler," Panzer responds haughtily.

Bryce, now recomposed, rushes towards Panzer but swiftly ducks under the beaming punch Panzer throws. Bryce shoulders Panzer in the abdomen with his right shoulder followed by a swift left handed punch into Panzer's right oblique. Bryce feels Panzer's elbow chopping down over him, so Bryce quickly spins so he is behind Panzer. Bryce jumps up and wraps his left arm around Panzer's neck and wrenches back. Bryce interlocks his fingers around his right bicep to add extra torque while wrapping his legs around Panzer's waist to keep himself stable.

Panzer thrashes around as he feels his breath escaping him; his arms trying to pry Bryce's arm off his neck but to no avail. Panzer finally gives up on prying Bryce's hold and dives backwards towards the wall. Bryce's back smacks into the wall, but he holds Panzer's neck strong; ignoring the pain flaring up. Panzer's last resort quickly comes to mind and he jumps as high as he can before tilting back. With his weight combined with Bryce's, gravity craters them down to the ground; all the pressure coursing through Bryce's back as he made the initial point of contact. His limbs immediately release as he finds the mundane task of breathing impossible.

Panzer quickly stands up to gain his breath back as Bryce fights his own body for the precious air surrounding him. Panzer takes advantage of Bryce's vulnerable state and grabs Bryce by his sides and pins him to the door of the sauna; his feet once again off the ground. Panzer presses his shoulder into Bryce's gut, crushing Bryce's insides. Bryce feels around for any possible salvation when he feels the door handle with his right hand. He quickly turns the handle down and the bolt retracts. The door suddenly swings open from the force Panzer was putting against it.

Bryce slides off to the side as Panzer smashes into the lockers, not expecting the door to open. Bryce takes advantage of Panzer rubbing his shoulder in pain and admiring the dent in the tall locker. Bryce bolts out of the locker room; Panzer hot on his heels. Chuck and Sarah are sitting against the rail, waiting for Bryce to take down Panzer when they see Bryce sprint out of the locker room with just a towel on. Bryce immediately turns and heads for the back of the boat.

"Um… was that Bryce?" Chuck asks with a furrowed brow. Suddenly, Panzer emerges from the locker room with haste clad only in a towel around his waist. He glances left and then right to see Bryce retreating.

"Come over here, you little bitch!" Panzer shouts as he chases after Bryce.

"Guys!" Bryce worriedly panics into his watch as he sprints down the length of the boat. "He's too big! Nothing works! And I'm running out of real estate here!"

"We're on our way!" Sarah assures Bryce as she and Chuck take chase behind Panzer.

"Shit, I have nowhere to go but off the boat!" Bryce panics as he surveys the area around him to look for any possible exits but he's already at the end of the boat where there is nothing but railing all around him along the top wooden deck that has nothing on it but its shine and some rope on the right side. "My only way is down!"

"I'm heading up now!" Jesse informs Bryce as she steps out of the stairwell. "I'm on the middle deck one floor below you!"

"I'm gonna—"

"There you are." Panzer grumbles with disgust and anger. "I'm gonna put you in a world of hurt."

"That sounds fun and all, but I really gotta go," Bryce winks snootily as he hops over the end railing.

Panzer rushes to the railing to see nothing but the wake of the boat with a lone white towel gracefully cascading towards the washing ocean. "What the—?" Panzer perplexes when he feels a force push him over the railing.

Chuck and Sarah raced as fast as they could to reach Panzer only to see him looking over the railing in confusion. Chuck, heeding Bryce's cautions, takes advantage by spearing Panzer and flipping him over the edge.

"Chuck!" Sarah shouts in disbelief as she swiftly grabs the braided rope by the side and tosses the knotted end around Panzer's ankle to restrain him from falling into the rapids of the wake. "Dammit, Chuck, we need him alive!" Sarah admonishes as she follows Chuck to the rail.

"I wasn't about to fight him after what Bryce said," Chuck exclaims in his defense as he follows Panzer with his eyes. Chuck suddenly lurches back in slight repulsion as he looks over at her. "It's not pretty," he informs her to only look over at her own peril. She glances over to see Panzer hanging by just his ankle; his towel blossomed outwards to reveal his privates in plain sight. Sarah flinches back with her eyes squeezed shut and her nose crumpled in repugnance. "I told you it was not pretty."

Bryce lands planted on his right foot and left knee and toes. He lifts himself to a standing position as he closes his eyes in relief and praise. "I love the Intersect," he murmurs to himself. At the last second of his free-fall, he spun and gripped the floor of the deck, swinging down to the middle deck just below him. He immediately notices Jesse standing there with a goofy grin on her lips and her left hand resting on her hip.

"A bit chilly out?" She asks sweetly with completely feigned innocence.

"What?" Bryce furrows his brow, completely perplexed until he follows her eyes to see where they are directing. He glances down to see he is completely nude. He instantly turns red as he covers his manhood with both hands.

Jesse breaks out into laughter at seeing how adorable he looks nervous, not to mention how toned and attractive his body is. _Not bad,_ Jesse compliments in her head. _Not bad at all._

"Are you going to get me some clothes or just stand there and gawk?" Bryce huffs in embarrassment as he felt like it got breezier, and now he knows why.

**February 15, 2005**

Chuck flips off his microphone for a few seconds. "It's amazing how quickly someone will talk when threatened with a grueling death," Chuck quips as he and Bryce are searching through the bottom storage floor where hundreds of cargo and shipments are stored. He will always be cautious when talking about torture while Jesse is around, knowing how much she had endured. "Even for being such a big guy."

"Yea," Bryce agrees with a curt nod as they delve deeper into the rows of secured cargo.

"So…" Chuck innocently whistles out as he cautiously approaches the subject; turning his microphone back on just in case, "Panzer…"

"Screw you, man," Bryce snaps playfully.

"Hey!" Chuck steps back with his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to say anything. You think I want to fight someone that big? That would be like Casey going against a baby."

"Come on," Bryce fights the teasing grin growing on his face, "don't sell yourself short. It would be more like Casey versus a six year old."

"Thanks," Chuck snorts sarcastically.

"No problem," Bryce quips as they continue to search for Panzer's storage.

"Bryce?" Chuck asks as he stops in his tracks. "What was the cargo number on Panzer's ticket?" He asks with an uncertain tone as if he is hoping it isn't the number he remembered and staring at right now.

"FRA-634, moron," Casey grumbles through their earpieces. "Find the key and get up here so we can finish this mission."

"What are there some hot chicks just waiting to get into your pants?" Chuck teases Casey for his hasty demand.

"Yea, there is," Casey responds seriously. "So hurry up."

"I was afraid it was that number" Chuck gulps. "This is not good," Chuck mutters as Bryce steps up to him.

"This is the right number," Bryce reaches forward to open the steel case.

"Wait!" Chuck frets worriedly. "That's a casket. There's probably a dead body in there."

"Smart," Casey muses in respect. "Customs doesn't check coffins or dead bodies."

Bryce opens the casket slowly until he flips the top completely up as it is held by its hinges. "Wow, I almost expected some creepy skeleton to pop out that resembled Tales of The Crypt," Bryce jokes as he glances back at Chuck, who is nervously staring at the dead body of a thin old man in a black suit. "So, where do you think the key is?" Bryce asks himself more than anything else.

"The pockets?" Chuck weakly suggests.

"Good idea," Bryce agrees as he starts patting down the pants pockets. "I want to get this done with and enjoy the rest of this cruise. Did you know they have an entire buffet of fresh seafood?"

"As long as there's sizzling shrimp," Chuck responds as he carefully watches Bryce pat down the lower pockets of the suit jacket on the dead body. "Any luck?"

"Not yet," Bryce lifts the dead man's right hand crossed over his left chest pocket. "Gross, he's cold."

"Ew," Chuck crumples his nose in utter disgust as a shiver runs through his body.

"Oh look," Bryce lifts the hand, "there's the key." The key is taped to the palm of the dead man's right hand. Bryce shakes the hand gently. "Look, he's waving at you."

"Seriously," Chuck fretfully states, "you shouldn't play around with the dead. That's just… eerie," Chuck tremors again. "Grab the key and let's go. I can't wait to finally spend some time with Sarah without the worry of cameras or Shaw."

"I can't wait either," Sarah drawls in anxiousness for what lies ahead of them; going so long without enjoying her daily necessities she was spoiled with when they were off the grid. "You better hurry up, guys."

A low repulsed grumble plays through their earpieces.

"I'm going, I'm going," Bryce laments as he peels the key from the cold dead hand. "Got it!" He exclaims as he pockets the transparent red key.

"Good, Bryce," Chuck fights away the grin forming on his face, "you can take first watch."

"Thanks for being such a good friend," Bryce sighs sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Chuck beams.

**February 15, 2005**

"Oh my god," Sarah sighs in complete blissful exhaustion as she splays across the bed of their luxurious room completely nude. Chuck is lying beside her in a similar drained fashion while her arm is resting on Chuck's chest. Her hair is messily spread around the pillow in sweaty golden tresses.

"I know," Chuck agrees wholeheartedly with a breathless sigh.

"That was amazing," Sarah continues in awe and wonderment.

"I know," Chuck repeats with a joyous grin.

"We haven't done that in forever," she turns to look at him, realizing how spent she really is as she strains to turn her head.

"I know," Chuck turns and gives her a peck on the lips. "I've missed you, Sarah."

"We've been working together the last month," she deadpans with a slight grin at his foolish statement.

"You know what I mean," he laments with a smile. "I hate having to hide our relationship from Shaw and Beckman. It's not fair. We're both spies and there is no rule that disallows it. I just… it's frustrating."

"I know," Sarah shares his sentiments in a solemn tone. Sarah has been planning this for a while, but too afraid to tell Chuck. But hearing his pleas, she needs to at least let him know how dedicated she is to him. "Chuck," she demands his full attention with a bold tone, "we can run. We can run and never look back."

"What?" Chuck flinches in shock at her words.

"I've been planning, Chuck," she explains as she turns her entire body and sits up to look him in the eyes. "I've saved up some money and know a way to slip out of the country unnoticed."

"But Sarah," Chuck is still flabbergasted by her suggestion, "we already tried it and failed."

"But we weren't ready then," Sarah argues passionately. "We were foolish."

"What about Bryce and Jesse? What about Casey?"

"Jesse and Bryce are doing fine together. Casey is going to always be Casey. Plus, they have Shaw to lead them. They don't need us."

""We can't just leave, Sarah," Chuck worriedly complains.

"Chuck, we don't know what Beckman is going to do with us once she no longer needs us," Sarah debates with slight fear in her tone. "She could lock us up or throw us in a bunker… she… she may even put out a sanction on us, Chuck," she fights away the tears at the thought of losing Chuck.

"She wouldn't," Chuck declares heatedly. "She's not that heartless."

"She'll do whatever she thinks is best for this country. She'd never let an Intersect out in the world. As long as that thing is in your head, you're going to either be a spy or in a bunker."

"Then how do we get this thing out of my head?" Chuck demands. "If that is what it's going to take then I'll do it."

"I don't know," Sarah sadly sighs. "The only person who would really know is your dad."

"I haven't talked to him since we were on the run," Chuck's gaze drops in sorrow. "He doesn't even know that we're spies again."

"We don't have to run away yet," Sarah slides closer to Chuck and reaches over to massage his neck. "I just want you to consider it and know that there will always be a way out."

"Thank you, Sarah," Chuck places his hand over hers as he stares into her azure eyes to relay how strong his love is for her.

**February 15, 2005**

Chuck and Sarah are sitting at a table in the restaurant on the cruise ship as they are enjoying being together freely while waiting until they get to Panama tomorrow. Chuck lifts his champagne glass and tips it towards Sarah. "I wish this day would never end," he mirthfully cheers as they clink their glasses. Sarah nods in agreement as they take a sip of their champagne. Chuck laps his lips as he tries to figure out the flavor of the champagne. "Um, Sarah? Is it just me or does this champagne taste a little… off?"

"It was a bit sour," Sarah agrees with a scrunched up nose.

"What flavor did you order? Sour apple?" Chuck quips as he puts the glass back down and slides it away from him with a repulsed head crook.

"I didn't order it," Sarah states seriously.

"Ha ha," Chuck laughs humorlessly. "Real funny, Sarah."

"I didn't," she reiterates with a bolder tone.

"Then who did?" Chuck glances around looking for anyone staring at them.

"Chuck," Sarah pauses as she takes a deep breath knowing what just happened, "don't freak out… but I think we've been poisoned."

"What? Poisoned?" Chuck's eyes widen in utter fear.

"I said don't freak out," Sarah weakly assures.

"Don't freak out? Don't freak out?" Chuck exasperatedly throws his arms in the air. "I've just been poisoned—we've just been poisoned!"

"Chuck, we need to go to our room and throw up," she stands up quickly.

"That's disgusting!" Chuck exclaims as he follows her up; sweat quickly forming on his brow and matting his hair to his forehead. "How do you even just throw up?"

"Finger down the throat usually works," Sarah responds calmly as she takes Chuck's hand and heads for the stairwell. "Your gag reflex will kick in and cause you to bring up what you just ate or drank."

"You sound like you've done this before," Chuck deadpans fretfully.

"You act like you've never been poisoned before," Sarah coolly states, knowing the irony of her statement.

"No! I haven't!" Chuck whines in a big huff.

"I know," she glances back with a quick smile. "I'm just trying to keep you calm."

"Um… thanks… I guess," Chuck sheepishly states, still freaked out about the fact he's been poisoned.

Sarah leads them out of the restaurant and into the empty hallway towards the far stairwell closer to their room when the pin of a gun cocks. "Please don't move," a female voice states from behind them. Chuck and Sarah freeze in their tracks and slowly turn around to see a woman standing in a server outfit with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a bun holding a silver .22 caliber handgun. "And yes, you've been poisoned with a rare concoction and there is only one antidote to that poison and I have it," she shows them a small bottle of clear liquid.

"I am so writing a letter to the cruise line for this," Chuck mumbles as he stares down the barrel of the gun.

"Right now you're feeling queasy. In an hour, you'll be in more pain than you could possibly imagine," she grins maniacally. "Take their weapons."

Chuck furrows his brow for the slightest second when he feels a large presence behind him only to see Panzer with a gun aimed at him. Panzer pulls the gun from Sarah's lower back and pockets it. He then glances at Chuck with a furrowed brow. "He's unarmed."

"I don't generally carry a weapon—uumph!" Chuck folds over covering his abdomen and groans in unbelievable pain after absorbing an uppercut to the stomach as he chokes out, "isn't poisoning me enough?"

"That's for pushing me off the boat," Panzer grunts in anger.

"Where're our friends?" Sarah demands; making sure to not label themselves as government agents.

"You mean the pretty boy and brunette?" Panzer smirks evilly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What about—" Chuck instantly shuts up when he is hit in the arm by Sarah because she doesn't want to let the enemies know that Casey is also part of their team. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Panzer grumbles with an eye roll.

**February 15, 2005**

"Hi guys," Chuck mumbles sadly with a disheartened grin as he and Sarah are pushed into the boiler room at the bottom of the boat. Bryce and Jesse are both bound by their hands to a separate pipe inside the room.

"What happened?" Jesse exclaims worriedly.

"To make a long story short, we were poisoned," Chuck replies with a depraved grin.

"Tie them up," the female enemy orders Panzer, who immediately grabs Chuck and throws him against another pipe inside the room in the corner. Chuck can feel his body heating up quickly from the poison as sweat starts staining his light blue polo shirt dark.

After securing Chuck and Sarah to separate pipes within the room, Panzer and the unnamed female enemy glance around with angry beady eyes. "Where's the key?" the woman demands.

"What key?" Chuck asks when he is hit with another uppercut to the stomach. "Uumph," he lurches forward as he fights the urge to crumple to the ground in pain.

"This one seems to love talking so much," Panzer muses diabolically. "I think he should be tortured first."

"He doesn't have it," Bryce steals the tension of the room. Both Panzer and the female agent direct their attention to him.

"Then where is it?" Panzer demands as he gets into Bryce's face. "I wouldn't mind killing you," he remarks with disgust for fighting him in the sauna.

"Give them the antidote and I'll tell you," Bryce crooks his head to his left where Sarah and Chuck are standing; beads of sweat pouring down their faces as the poison works its way through their bloodstream and boiling their insides.

"You're in no position to negotiate," the female agent bitterly states.

"Damn!" Chuck huffs in annoyance. "Couldn't you have tied us up in any room other than the boiler room? It's hot as balls in here!" Chuck cries out, knowing he still has the earpiece in and his watch picks up his voice. _Major John Casey, you're our only hope._

"Shut up!" The female agent swipes her gun across Chuck's cheek, leaving a tiny gash parallel with his right cheek bone. Chuck remains quiet as he groans inwardly from the pain as blood trickles down his right cheek.

"Where is the key?" Panzer grabs Bryce by the neck and squeezes. "We can poison you too, if you'd like." Bryce remains quiet as his breathing is cut off for the next thirty seconds until Panzer releases. "I see you don't want to talk," Panzer acts nonchalant and glances around innocently when he punches Jesse in the left eye. Bryce fights his binds with a guttural growl, but is too securely tied down and his wrists chaff against the rope. Jesse feels her vision blur and her knees buckle as she slumps towards the right side.

"Chuck, you really need to carry a gun on you," Sarah suggests dryly.

"They would've just taken it anyways," Chuck argues.

"That's not the point," Sarah deadpans.

"Enough!" the female agent shouts impatiently. "Just tell us where the key is and I'll give you the antidote." Everyone stays quiet and the tension builds so high that the only thing heard is ringing and sizzling from the boiler room. "We're getting nowhere," the woman sighs exasperatedly. "Just pick one and beat them up," she says nonchalantly as she waves her gun across the four captive spies.

"It would be my pleasure," Panzer smirks evilly with an unnerving amount of enjoyment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a gruff voice from the door of the room states calmly.

Panzer turns to the voice to see Major John Casey standing there with a gun in his hand aimed at the female agent. "Who the hell are you?" Panzer demands angrily and confusedly.

"Your worst nightmare," Chuck remarks with a grin. "It took you long enough, Casey."

"I didn't realize how incapable you all are," Casey chides teasingly as he turns to look at the female agent which he has no idea who she is. "I'd put the gun down now," he nicely suggests. "I don't know or care who you are. Taking you in alive is just a bonus that I couldn't care less about."

"You told me it was only them four!" the woman hisses to Panzer as she drops her gun onto the floor.

"I've never seen this guy in my life, "Panzer growls in annoyance.

"Enough talking," Casey shuts them up. "Tie him up nice and tight," he orders of the woman. After she ties Panzer's wrists behind his back and around another pipe, Casey ties her up securely.

"You still got the key?" Chuck asks optimistically.

"Unlike you, I can do my job successfully," Casey responds as he pats his front left pocket.

"Good," Chuck sighs in relief. "If it isn't too troubling, you think you could get the antidote from her. The whole 'more pain than you could possibly imagine' thing doesn't sound so appealing."

"And Jesse needs an icepack for her eye," Bryce adds in.

"I'm alright," Jesse grins wryly. "I've dealt with worse." She meant it as a joke, but instead it just depressed everyone because she was so unfairly scarred for life.

**February 15, 2005**

"It feels so good not to be poisoned anymore," Chuck sighs as he tucks the hair behind Sarah's ear as they cuddle in their luxury cabin.

"Yes it does," she grins up at him. "Poison is not fun."

"I just hope Jesse is alright," Chuck states sadly. "She's been through so much."

"She's a strong woman, Chuck," Sarah assures, hating to see Chuck gloomy. "She'll be fine. Plus, she has Bryce to take care of her."

"That's true," Chuck agrees with a head bob. "Enough about them. We only have so much time together left. I wish it would never end."

"Me neither," Sarah lifts her head up and captures his lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you, Sarah," he declares as if there are no truer words in all the lands.

"I love you, too," she hugs him tightly as her heart skips a beat from his lovely declaration.

**February 16, 2005**

"Good job, team," Shaw congratulates back in Castle as he fingers the key in his hand while everyone gathers around the table. "Panzer and Serena have been dealt with. Now to see what's inside the Ring lockbox."

"Oh man, I can't wait!" Chuck exclaims as he anxiously rubs his hands together. Everyone gives him an odd stare. "What?" He defends. "I'm curious to know. Aren't you?"

"We all are," Shaw assures calmly as he flips open the golden briefcase and pulls out the discus Ring lockbox.

"The moment of truth," Chuck whispers as Shaw slides the key into the slot and he turns it.

The lockbox makes a resounding click followed by a few beeps. Suddenly, the top slides back to reveal the contents of four discs lined up. "With this," Shaw projects confidently, "we might stand a chance."

**Please review.**


	10. Finding Freedom

**Thanks for the reviews. Your dedication is unrivaled. Apparently taking that long of a break discourages all of you, so I'll do my best to update quicker. The ideas I've been storing for quite some time are finally coming to fruition, so hopefully it will inspire me to write faster.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**February 16, 2005**

Shaw carefully lifts out the four discs neatly aligned within a tray from the inside of the lockbox they just opened with the key they acquired from the last mission. He pulls out the last disc and places the tray containing the three remaining discs onto the table. "Upload these immediately," Shaw states before disappearing. The remaining spies share a skeptical look with each other because of Shaw's abrupt exit with one of the discs. Casey overlooks Shaw's disappearance as he takes the tray and brings it to the computer mainframe.

"I'll scan it for malware," Chuck follows Casey to the computer system to upload the discs.

Sarah is still skeptical of Shaw for everything he has done so far. She knows everyone wants to know why Shaw took the last disc, but knows no one is willing to confront him. But she is a confrontational person. When someone does something completely inconsiderate or foolish, she isn't afraid to call them on it. She doesn't do it to spite the person, but to teach the person for future references. And Shaw is being inconsiderate for taking a disc that could have vital intel and disappearing without any explanation.

Sarah walks through the corridors of Castle until she nears the room Shaw is in. She hears a female voice solemnly declare, "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too," Shaw whispers sensitively as Sarah enters the room to see his hand against the monitor as if he could touch whatever he's watching as his head is lowered in somberness.

"What's on the disc, Shaw?" Sarah demands skeptically.

Shaw sighs tiredly as he turns the monitor to show a frozen image of an attractive brunette woman. "The agent inside the Ring," Shaw explains painfully, "the agent who collected all this data… is Agent Evelyn Shaw; Eve…" Shaw gets choked up at the words, "and she is my wife. She left me a message," Shaw explains as he grounds his emotions. "You can listen to it if you want," Shaw pops the disc out and opens his palm out to her with the disc resting atop it. "I just miss her so much."

"I'm sorry," Sarah responds sincerely as she softens at the realization that Shaw has human emotions. "I know how tough it is to have someone you care about in constant danger."

"I still ask myself if I made a mistake in falling for another agent," Shaw sadly ponders.

**February, 16, 2005**

"You ready to reveal the names of hundreds of Ring agents?" Chuck quips as everyone is gathered around the table inside Castle.

"Just play it," Casey grumbles from his seat. Chuck starts the download and the first image appears of a young man with dark wavy hair and brown eyes. Below the picture, it labels him as George Kelso, Ring Agent along with his most recent location. After a few seconds, the next Ring agent appears; an aging woman with silver streaks in her red hair.

"This is going to take a while," Bryce rolls his eyes dreadfully after realizing the pattern of fifteen seconds between each agent. "Wake me up when it's over," he quips as he shuts his eyes and crosses his arms in mock sleep before sobering up.

The next agent appears and Chuck lazily glances up to see another picture of someone he doesn't recognize, but he feels a flash course through his brain. It has been awhile since he allowed a flash to upload the information to his brain because he's been hiding the fact that he is also an Intersect from Shaw.

_A grass field on a clear sunny day._

_NSA Agent James Montrose._

_Three years of field service. Distinguished Service Medal._

_Two years on Secret Service for the Secretary of Defense._

_A grass field on a clear sunny day._

Chuck perks up suddenly, nearly forgetting that Shaw can't know he has an Intersect when Bryce speaks up enthusiastically. "I just flashed!" Bryce glances around at everyone. "He's an NSA Agent and was on the Secret Service for a couple years."

_No mention of being a Ring agent in the Intersect,_ Chuck ponders curiously after his flash. _Must be my Intersect is outdated,_ he surmises.

"Most of these agents are going to have a U.S. military background," Shaw explains confidently. "That's the worst part about the Ring. They've turned good American citizens."

The next picture shows up and passes with no stipulations. Six agents later, the image of a bald man with dark brown eyes appears on the screen. "No," Chuck gasps as he sees the familiar face of Vincent Smith. "But he's dead," Chuck continues in confusion.

"You know him?" Shaw questions curiously.

"He… He's part of Fulcrum—was part of Fulcrum," Chuck explains flabbergasted at seeing someone who has evaded death multiple times now. "How could he survive? He was in the bombing…"

"Maybe he escaped like you," Sarah supplies unsurely.

"He had to of," Chuck agrees. "But why is he here with Ring agents? He was Fulcrum."

"Many Fulcrum agents were part of the Ring," Shaw explains knowledgeably. "He could've been working for the Ring the entire time."

"We need to find him!" Chuck demands in awe as an idea just strikes him. "He's the one who killed Graham. Not me! We can prove my innocence!" Sarah's eyes widen at the revelation. If they can find Smith and make him confess, they won't need to run away.

"We don't have time for a side mission," Shaw explains with no remorse. "We have to put that on hold until the Ring is stopped."

"No!" Chuck stands up in protest. "This is my only chance! We have his information and location, but he won't stay in the same place for very long. Please," Chuck nearly begs, "this is my best chance."

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but this'll have to wait," Shaw remains stoic and uncaring for Chuck's personal wellbeing.

"This is bullshit," Chuck huffs angrily as he storms out of the room.

"Chuck!" Sarah hollers as she follows after him. She finally gets Chuck to stop at the end of the hallway.

"This isn't fair," Chuck sighs exasperatedly.

"I know," Sarah gently places her hand on his chest to calm him.

"I don't care what Shaw says, I'm going to find Vincent and get him to confess," Chuck declares confidently.

"Then I'm in," Sarah nods with the same confidence without even a slight hesitation. "I'll do whatever it takes. You know that, right?"

"I do," Chuck smiles gratefully. "And thank you." He brings his voice down to a whisper, "I so want to kiss you right now."

"I know," she whispers back with an elated smile. "And I so want to kiss you back."

"Maybe Bryce and Jesse will help too," Chuck hopes optimistically.

"I'm sure they will," Sarah beams at Chuck.

"Should we inform Beckman?" Chuck wonders.

"No," Sarah states adamantly. "If we prove your innocence, she won't have any leverage on us."

"You know," Chuck lets out a quick laugh, "it's kind of funny because we don't need leverage. I'm happy being a spy."

"Me too," Sarah grins as she has to fight the urge to jump into his arms and devour his lips in heated passion.

**February 16, 2005**

"Thank you guys for helping me," Chuck states honestly towards Bryce and Jesse inside Castle late at night.

"No problem, man," Bryce assures amiably.

"You know we'd do anything for you, Chuck," Jesse grins joyously as she straps a bulletproof vest around her torso.

"Again, thank you, guys," Chuck reiterates in elation as he slides a recording device into his back pocket.

"This should be a simple mission," Sarah explains as she straps the belt of throwing knives around her right thigh. "We sneak into the building, capture him, and interrogate him."

"What's the layout?" Jesse asks.

"One story mansion," Sarah answers.

"Yea, apparently working for Fulcrum and the Ring is a high paying job," Chuck quips.

"I think the correct words are 'apparently crime does pay,'" Bryce revises jokingly. Everyone else rolls their eyes incredulously.

"There're most likely going to be a few sentries and guards, but we should be able to sneak past them," Sarah continues her mission plans.

"Quick and stealthy," Bryce muses with an ecstatic grin. "That sounds fun."

"Don't get cocky," Chuck smiles teasingly as he slides a thick black turtleneck shirt over his vest.

"Never," Bryce snorts haughtily.

Sarah starts handing out silencers for each person's pistol. As she hands Chuck a silencer, his hand trembles with fear. "I know," she whispers soothingly, "you don't like killing, Chuck. And I don't expect you to kill, but you need to defend yourself. You know I can't… I can't lose you, Chuck… I just can't," her eyes start to well up with tears.

"You're right," Chuck pulls her into a tight hug as he runs his hand up and down her back to calm her. "I'd be foolish not to at least carry a weapon, but you know I won't use it unless absolutely necessary."

"That's all I ask," she squeezes onto him tightly. She quietly whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responds into her ear before they release the embrace. He looks over his team and grins. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Jesse perks up as she slides her silenced Beretta M9 into the holster on her hip of the tactical pants she is wearing. The entire team, dressed in black tactical outfits with Kevlar vests, head towards the entrance of Castle when Casey appears, blocking their path.

"Casey?" Chuck squeaks in shock.

"Going somewhere?" Casey raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm capturing Smith and proving my innocence," Chuck answers simply, not letting Casey scare him otherwise. "You're not stopping me, Casey."

"You made three crucial mistakes," Casey stands up tall and brooding. "You didn't realize I tailed you here, you don't have nearly enough firepower…" At his second point, everyone's eyebrows furrow slightly. "And last, you didn't ask me to join."

"Casey," Chuck is shocked by his words as his tone comes out almost childish, "would you like to help us clear my name?"

"You've proved your loyalty to your country and deserve to be exonerated for what you've unrightfully been accused of."

"Is that a yes?" Sarah asks with a completely confused perplexed expression.

"Under one condition," Casey grumbles, "I'm bringing my M82 sniper rifle."

Chuck looks back at his teammates to gauge their responses before turning back to Casey. "Well, I don't see any problems with that. Guys?"

"Not a problem," Bryce remarks with a shrug.

**February 16, 2005**

Casey breathes in and slowly releases his breath as he peers through the scope of his suppressed M82 sniper rifle atop a grassy knoll a few hundred feet south of the mansion. "I count six sentries," Casey explains into his microphone headset over his ears with a small mic in front of his mouth. "Two on the east, two on the south, and two on the west."

"We're sneaking in on the west side," Chuck informs Casey from his and Sarah's hidden post just outside the compound. The mansion is rectangular and stacked with two floors with a grand dual stairwell in the south entrance and a large Italian style fountain on the west side.

"We're coming in on the south," Bryce informs Casey from his and Jesse's hidden position a few meters off the compound.

"I'll let you know when it's clear," Casey whispers into his microphone as he blinks his eyes and wipes the bead of sweat smearing his black makeup along his face keeping him invisible to the naked eye. He watches calmly as the two sentries on the west side split up to circumvent the fountain. Casey sucks in his breath and fills his lungs with enough oxygen to steady his aim. He lines up the shot two inches above the target and three inches to the right to make up for the moving target. One swift squeeze of the trigger and the subsonic bullet fires out of the barrel of his rifle, spiraling towards its target. Casey's rifle jumps from the power of the chamber firing as he re-steadies the rifle to take out the other enemy.

The bullet spirals rapidly towards its target until it tears through the enemy's skull, a spatter of blood spraying out the opposite side. The body falls silently to the ground as the other sentry hears the faint noise of his partner dropping. He looks over to see nothing but the water gracefully brimming down the fountain and his brow furrows deeply. Before he can contemplate where his partner has gone, a dimmed down muzzle flash from atop the grassy knoll south of the mansion reveals a bullet that tears through his chest and blows him back to the floor.

"The west is clear," Casey updates Chuck and Sarah.

"Roger that," Sarah responds as she and Chuck step out of the bushes and head towards the mansion.

Casey quickly sweeps his scope to the left to locate the two south sentries, who have no idea that two of his friends are now deceased.

Chuck warily steps around the sentry with a hole in his chest. "Wow, I knew Casey was a marine but who knew he was a master sniper?"

"He had two tours with the Navy Seals," Sarah describes, "where his main position was a cover sniper. Some of his file was redacted, but I'm guessing he was part of Seal Team Six."

"Wow," Chuck sighs in awe, "Casey is the ultimate badass."

"More badass than me?" Sarah quips with a pout.

"No one's as badass as you," Chuck replies with a smile. "Plus, you're definitely sexier than him."

"I better be," She gives him a peck on the lips. "Now get focused and ready your aim."

"Okay," Chuck hesitantly slides his silenced H&K USP .45 out of its holster.

"Only use it if you have to," Sarah supplies to comfort him. She knows he hates using guns because the notion of taking a life is too great for him.

Casey chuckles gleefully as he watches the second sentry on the south entrance collapse from the bloody explosion in his chest. "South is a go," Casey informs Bryce and Jesse.

"Thanks, Casey," Bryce and Jesse head up the stairwells to the front entrance.

Chuck and Sarah hurry to the breaker box. "Sarah," Chuck asks sweetly. She quickly pulls out her lock pick set and goes to work. Within thirty seconds, she pops off the Master key lock and opens the breaker box.

"Your turn," Sarah perkily states as she steps out of the way. Chuck pulls out a small electronic device with a four inch screen and plugs it into the breaker. Sarah is flabbergasted by the speed of his typing as she doesn't know the first thing to do when hacking into a system's surveillance and security.

"And… we're good," Chuck quips as he taps a single button on the device. "Ta da! Now there security system is down, but they will have no idea until it is too late."

"God, I love it when you talk nerd," Sarah sighs suggestively.

"Not even a mission is sacred?" Casey grumbles in disgust.

"Sorry," Chuck mumbles embarrassedly while Sarah giggles as she picks the lock to the door to enter the mansion. As they both get inside, they find themselves in the center of a north to south hallway. "We should split up," Chuck informs her. "You go get Bryce and Jesse in. I'll go this way," he points towards the north.

"Are you sure?" She asks with glaring concern.

"Yea," Chuck smiles at her, knowing the feelings coursing through her. "Don't worry," he taps his ear, "I'll be on radio contact."

"Okay," she nods tentatively. "Just be careful."

"I will," Chuck smiles at her before heading north as she heads south.

Chuck stalks through the laminated hallway as he reaches the end. He finds a door on his left and cautiously enters with his gun aimed first. He recalls his training with Bryce when they had to infiltrate the kill house so long ago. He makes sure to keep his eyes peeled for anything that could help him as he enters another empty hallway. Given the pattern, he believes that the mansion must be squared with a hallway along each facet. He continues through the hallway, ensuring to duck below the windows just in case a sentry happens to look inside. He finds a door halfway through the hallway and ponders on how to approach. He looks around and finds a small framed picture hanging on the wall and slides it under the door to see if he can see anything off the reflection. The room is dark, but he can make out the shapes of a bed and a couple drawers.

He quickly puts the picture frame back before turning back to the door. He quietly and slowly spins the doorknob until he hears the faint click of the bolt sliding into the door. He silently opens the door to see the hallway light illuminate the room in a soft glow. There are distinctive lumps in the bed that give the illusion of a person. Chuck raises his gun to shoulder level as he aims at the bed. He creeps forward when he hears the distinctive click of a bullet being chambered into a handgun. _Not again._ "I really hate that sound," Chuck remarks as he lowers his gun in resignation.

"Who are you?" The voice demands from behind him. "Turn around slowly and drop your weapon. Chuck follows the orders and lets his gun clack to the hardwood floor before turning around. "You!" Vincent gasps as he sees the CIA agent turned Fulcrum.

"I could say the same thing," Chuck replies patronizingly. "I didn't think anyone survived that blast but me."

"And Roark," Vincent smirks evilly. "That was quite clever of you; saving Roark only to arrest him."

"How'd you know Roark was alive?" Chuck demands in shock that Vincent would know anything about Roark.

"And why should I tell you?" Vincent questions snootily.

"Professional courtesy," Chuck responds cordially. "You have the gun pointed at me. The least I deserve is to know a few things before I die."

Vincent smirks victoriously, "The Ring is closer than you think. We knew Roark survived almost the minute he was arrested. I even had the honor of killing him. All he did was smile and succumb."

"And Graham," Chuck tries his best to stay calm about it. "You killed Langston Graham and pinned it on me. Don't even try to deny it."

"It would be unprofessional not to," Vincent states seriously. "You're correct. Graham was an obstacle in our way and I killed him. It was Roark's idea to pin it on you, which was quite ingenious. You have to give it to Roark, he was a criminal mastermind. It's just too bad he had to hide it behind his foolishly humorous exterior."

"Thank you for that," Chuck grins subtly. "It's nice to hear someone believe me finally."

"It was my pleasure," Vincent studies his gun almost admiringly. "You know… they teach you in the Ranger force to fire two consecutive shots in the same exact spot. They call it 'double tap.' It can do exponentially more damage than two shots in separate areas. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I'll aim for your heart."

"It would be unprofessional not to," Chuck borrows Vincent's words as he counts down the seconds till Sarah, Bryce, and Jesse come save him.

Vincent nods respectfully as he fires two quick shots to Chuck's chest. Chuck falls backwards and lands on his back from the thunderous shots.

"It's over," Sarah says bitterly from behind Vincent as she enters the room.

"I should've expected backup," Vincent lowers his weapon as he turns to his captor. "Isn't today just full of surprises," he smiles at the familiar blonde woman. "I have to hand it to the CIA. They know deception."

Bryce walks over and restrains Vincent while Jesse checks on Chuck. "How is he?" Sarah asks as Jesse tears Chuck's shirt apart. Sarah quickly walks over and kneels over Chuck.

"Took two in the chest, but his vest stopped them," Jesse answers as she pulls the mushroom-shaped bullets from his chest.

Suddenly, Chuck starts choking as he puts his hands to his chest. "Damn," he chokes out, "that hurts like a bitch."

Sarah smiles down at him; relief written all over her face. "Are you alright?" She asks sweetly as she runs her hand down his cheek.

"You couldn't come one minute earlier?" He quips as he slowly regains his voice and breath.

"Sorry," Sarah purses her lips with a grin, "one of the guards just happened to take a bathroom break as I was letting Bryce and Jesse in. You're okay?"

"Yea, I'll live," he smiles up at her. "Plus, I got the confession," he pulls out the recording device from his back pocket. He beams a big smile at her. "We're free." She plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

**February 17, 2005**

"That was reckless! Foolish! Irresponsible!" Beckman nearly shouts in anger at her team sitting around Castle as she exhausts the expletives coming to her mind. "You disobeyed a direct order!"

"General—" Chuck tries to speak, but she cuts him off.

"Agent Carmichael! I don't care about your personal issues and you could've endangered the team," Beckman continues lividly. "I put Shaw in order and you've forced me to put my own plans on hold for this."

"But General—" Chuck tries but fails again at explaining.

"I should imprison you for disobedience! For treason!" Beckman shouts furiously. Chuck isn't even sure if she took a breath since starting her rant. "This better not happen again! I had to put the damn President on hold for you! You want to explain yourself?"

"General, ma'am," Chuck has found it best to suck up to her when she is angry, "Smith was not only the one who killed Graham but he also killed Roark. I have audio confession that will hold up in court. Graham deserved justice and now he has it. Plus…" Chuck takes a deep breath as he knows how much she is going to dislike this. Using Sarah's hypotheses, he adds in, "You would've just hung that murder over my head for the rest of my life. You would've made me your puppet or you'd threaten me with imprisonment or death if I didn't comply. Don't even deny it. I know how your thought process works; country always comes first. So, I am not going to sit here and be admonished for freeing myself from my binds. And I won't apologize for what I had to do. But I will continue to help this team and this country until I feel like my time has come to relinquish my position to younger, more capable agents," Chuck finishes with his chest slightly puffed out as the confidence exudes from his body like a heavenly glow.

"Fine," Beckman huffs as she blows out a strand of red hair that fell in front of her face from her outrage earlier. "But this will not happen again. You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck nods honestly.

"And Major?" Beckman turns her gaze to him. "I'm disappointed in you." She ends the feed before anyone else can retort her words.

"That really was reckless, Chuck," Shaw states disappointedly. "I specifically said that we don't have time for side missions."

"Well, we did it in one night, so I'd say we did have time," Chuck condescendingly responds, knowing he just put Shaw in his place.

**February 17, 2005**

Shaw catches up with Bryce after the quick debriefing, which was more an admonishing than anything else. "Bryce," Shaw sincerely greets.

"Yea?" Bryce turns to give his attention to the raven-haired man.

"I can't approve of your actions to help Carmichael," Shaw declares gently.

"I didn't ask for your approval," Bryce retorts coldly.

"That's not what I meant," Shaw quickly mutters. "It's just you're too important to go on these dangerous missions that don't help in our war against the Ring. You're the Intersect and you're the most important person on this team. We need to make sure you're as safe and content as possible. Going on rogue missions is not the way."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Bryce replies kindly.

"Well that's good to hear," Shaw smiles brightly as he cordially places his hand on Bryce's shoulder. "We don't want to lose our best asset in the fight against the Ring."

**February 17, 2005**

"Yes, right there… oh yea…" Chuck sighs in pleasure as Sarah moves the icepack just over his heart inside Castle. Sarah is standing right behind him as he sits in a chair at the table. "You don't know how good that feels."

"If you need any more healing, I could think of a few other things," she whispers into his ear in a sexy murmur.

"Don't even tempt me, babe," Chuck replies out of habit.

"Chuck," Sarah states warningly as she pulls back.

"Sorry," Chuck sighs remorsefully. "It just came out. I think I got a little too comfortable on that last mission."

"Me too," she replies knowingly as she felt overly spoiled on the cruise ship mission. "But we have to be more careful. I know that we're safe from Beckman, but I still don't trust Shaw. There is still something about him that I just… don't like."

"I know," Chuck grins teasingly. "He does have that weird 'I look like I'm Superman' thing going for him."

"Shut up," she playfully smacks him with the icepack right over his bruises.

"Augh!" Chuck chokes out from the pain.

"Sorry," she pouts adorably as she places her chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Chuck replies kindly. "Honestly, I think you're just being paranoid."

"Well, he's secretive, he never goes out in the field with us, he's tried hitting on me—"

"That's not fair," Chuck interrupts. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Not the point, but thank you," Sarah deadpans. "But he was just… creepy in how he hit on me by using my first name. Then he started using everyone else's first name. Oh," Sarah chuckles repulsively, "did you know that his agent inside the Ring is his wife?"

"And he still hit on you?" Chuck furrows his brow.

"Yea," Sarah huffs exasperatedly.

"Okay, that may be just a teensy bit creepy," Chuck agrees with the love of his life as he pinches his thumb and forefinger to empower his words.

"That's what I thought," Sarah rolls her eyes with a grin on her lips.

"All I know is we're finally free," Chuck perkily states with pure optimism.

"To work for the same people," Sarah deadpans teasingly.

"Yea, but we're free," Chuck happily states with his arms thrown up in the air. "No more worrying about Beckman forcing us to do her bidding. No worry of cameras hanging over our heads. Now we just need to hide it from Shaw."

"Does that mean I can say I love you right now?" Sarah plays with the idea as she wraps her right hand around his neck to bring her lips close to his cheek.

"It can't hurt," Chuck quips as he turns and plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

**Please review.**


	11. Weeding Out A Mole

**I don't know if you guys deserve a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They really do mean a lot to me, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I know this chapter is a little shorter but I know where I want to go with this story. The only problem is coming up with the individual missions and such. The story is going to take a bit of a serial path to it as they hunt for the agents revealed by the Ring lockbox. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know in a review or PM. Thanks for reading and enjoying my stories so far. It really is a blessing that people can enjoy such amateur writing so thoroughly. Now where's my Pulitzer Prize in Literature?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**February 18, 2005**

"Besides that hiccup," Shaw states sarcastically, but with an upbeat tone, "we're on a good track. With the new files we got, we know where the majority of Ring agents are. Now it is just a matter of taking out the most important ones that are doing the most damage first." Shaw turns around to type a few keys into the Castle keyboard until an image of a person appears on the main screen. "This is Jason Locke… Yes," Shaw turns to the unspoken information Bryce just brought up through the Intersect, "was a former U.S. Senator, who made his name in multiple government agencies. He has been selling government secrets for the last two years."

"And he's been selling them to the Ring," Bryce enthusiastically adds after his flash told him so.

"What would we do without you?" Shaw jokes with a friendly smile.

"How does he still have up-to-date secrets?" Sarah ponders verbally.

"He has a contact in the government," Shaw answers without a beat. "We need to find out who this mole is through Locke. He has an apartment in D.C. so we leave in thirty."

"It almost feels like we're going home," Chuck quips.

"I can drive my car again," Sarah chokes up in glee and reverence.

"Maybe we can have our cars shipped back here after the mission," Chuck suggests with a hopeful shrug.

"It would be nice to stop carpooling so often," Bryce teases.

"Yea, a Crown Vic isn't exactly meant to hold six people," Jesse jokes before turning to Casey, "no offense."

"The Crown Victoria is a fine American machine that works just fine," Casey responds curtly.

**February 18, 2005**

"So this is where an ex politician lives," Chuck muses from a café across the street as he looks upon the luxurious apartment complex fit snugly between high rise flat apartments.

"Modest… for a traitorous pig selling secrets to the enemy," Casey snarls begrudgingly.

"So what's the plan?" Bryce wonders. "We can always sneak in, find some evidence, and arrest them?"

"No, we don't need evidence," Shaw declares. "He will give us the name after an interrogation. That is all the evidence we need."

"We go in fast and hard," Casey surmises with an excited hum. "Just like old times."

"Casey," Chuck humorously looks over at the big man, "were you a Navy Seal or something?"

"It's classified," Casey grumbles cryptically.

"Wow," Chuck drawls incredulously, "how did I not see that coming?"

"Enough, guys," Shaw amiably chides. "We need to wait for Locke to come home. The one nice thing about being in D.C. is we don't need to wait for the government to ship us our weapons."

"The Pentagon," Casey sings like it is the most angelic orgasmic place in the world. "The top weapons in the world, the best gear research can design…"

"Am I the only one who finds that creepy?" Chuck questions out loud.

**February 18, 2005**

"Oh my god," Chuck sighs in pure wonderment as he glances all around him, "this is just like the Matrix." Chuck is walking through an aisle of weapons on both sides inside the Pentagon armory. Multitudes of guns and weapons fill both racks on each side of each aisle in the four column, eight row room.

"The only thing missing are black leather trench coats," Bryce jokingly adds in from the aisle next to Chuck.

"Guys," Jesse jokes from another aisle, "I think I'm lost," she chuckles. "This is like a maze."

"Well, you can always blow your way out with the hundreds of weapons," Sarah quips from her own aisle. The clack of a rifle slide echoes through the room. "I wasn't serious, Jesse," Sarah deadpans, knowing the sound came from an assault rifle and isn't nearly penetrating enough to blow through an aisle. _Probably Casey,_ she guesses in her mind.

"We're not raiding a fortress," Shaw's voice projects through the large warehouse as he waits by the door. "A handgun would suffice."

"That works for me," Bryce finds his way back to the front with a stylish new sleek black Glock 39.

"Good choice," Shaw remarks.

"I read online that this gun was great," Chuck appears with an H&K UCP pistol.

"Nothing compares to the fine American design of the Browning M1911," Casey states with a state of reverence for the weapon as he pets it gently.

"You have to go with my boys, Smith and Wesson," Sarah haughtily muses as she spins a Smith and Wesson M&P45 on her trigger finger.

"We're waiting on you, Jesse," Shaw whistles through the armory.

"Coming!" Jesse responds and a few seconds later, she appears six aisles away from the entrance. "Is this a good gun?" She asks sweetly as she flashes her handgun to everyone.

"Hmm… Beretta Px4 Storm," Casey muses thoughtfully. "Not bad. Italian-made. Light with low recoil. Good choice."

"Thanks," Jesse beams.

"Okay, let's get our gear," Shaw commands sincerely.

**February 18, 2005**

"This is Amadeus Strickland," Shaw introduces the lab coat engineer inside the lab standing in front of a table with multiple gadgets and accessories. Amadeus is a tall lanky man with blonde hair and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Amadeus, Amadeus… Ahhmm… adeus," Chuck sings as he bobs his head side to side with each syllable. Everyone looks at him with the most perturbed expression. "Amadeus, Amadeus… Ahhmm… adeus. Amadeus, Amadeus… oh oh, Amadeus. Come and rock me, Amadeus," he finishes in an Austrian accent.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah demands in complete confusion as she furrows her brow deeply from beside Chuck.

"Moron," Casey grumbles with half-lidded eyes as he shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Oh come on," Chuck huffs in utter disbelief. "How could you've never heard that song before—sorry, I couldn't help it," he adds in sincerely with a glance at Amadeus. "Rock me, Amadeus was a classic hit by Falco. I can't believe no one else has heard that before. Kids these days," Chuck shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"Moving on," Shaw drawls to gather everyone's attention.

"That's a cool name by the way," Chuck mutters quickly to Amadeus. "Better than Chuck at least; well Charles."

"I like the name Chuck," Sarah crooks her head adorably as she smiles at Chuck.

"And," Shaw nearly shouts to keep everyone form interrupting further, "our mission is a simple breach and clear. Do you have anything that could help us?"

"Come on, rock me, Amadeus," Chuck adds in before mouthing 'sorry.'

"Certainly," Amadeus perkily responds. "This right here," he lifts a small cylindrical device, "is a suppression grenade. It releases an odorless and clear gas that will disorient anyone within an entire apartment building in less than ten minutes. And it's only airborne."

"What does this disorientation do exactly?" Casey questions curiously.

"Blurred vision, loss of balance, minor amnesia," Amadeus lists off.

"Is there a way to contain it in just one apartment?" Chuck asks. "We wouldn't want to disorient everyone in the building."

"Sure, I just need to reduce the amount of gas inside it."

"Great!" Chuck perkily enthuses. "Amadeus," Chuck puts a friendly hand on his shoulder, "you just rocked me…" he quickly notices the odd look on Amadeus' face. "Not in a sexual way; I was just saying it because of the song…" Chuck sighs tiredly, "I give up," by the end as he pulls back.

"Moron," Casey shakes his head in embarrassment as Sarah, Jesse, and Bryce chuckle.

**February 18, 2005**

"This should be a simple snatch and grab mission," Shaw informs them through their earpieces.

"And you wanted to bring the battering ram," Chuck dreadfully rolls his eyes at Bryce.

"Hey, we're breaching and have you seen those things in the movies?" Bryce enthuses excitedly. "It completely blows the door off its hinges and wood shards are flying everywhere…"

"Wow," Jesse raises an incredulous eyebrow and mock repulse, "and I sleep in the same bed as that?"

"Ouch," Bryce deadpans as he covers his heart in mock pain.

"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd," Chuck defends airily. "Plus, can you imagine that in like Max Payne slow Mo bullet time? All the shards flipping in the air—oomph," Chuck immediately stops as he is hit by a mirthfully grinning Sarah. Chuck inaudibly mouths, 'You know you love it.'

'I know,' she mouths back.

"So this gas is going to work, right?" Jesse asks for reassurance.

"Amadeus said so," Bryce responds. "And he seemed to know what he was doing."

"Good," Jesse grins as she plays with the straps of her gas mask. Silence falls upon the team waiting on the roof of the apartment complex.

"I can't believe you guys have never heard 'Rock Me Amadeus,'" Chuck blurts out incredulously. "When we get home, I need to give all of you guys a crash course in awesome music."

"Hell no," Casey responds grumpily. "You're not poisoning me with that crap."

"I bet you only like bands like Kansas and Lynyrd Skynyrd," Chuck quips teasingly.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd is an American classic," Casey grumbles defensively.

"Oh my god, you're stuck in the 70's," Chuck rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Well he's not changing now, but the rest of you…" He lets his words hang almost like a threat but not quite.

"Look alive," Shaw interrupts from his post in the café. "Locke is pulling into the garage now."

"So he should be up in few minutes," Jesse concludes. "We should get into position."

"That's probably a good idea," Chuck agrees humorously.

**February 18, 2005**

"Three… two… one," Casey commands as they all crowd the front door; each of them wearing a gas mask to repel the gas from the suppression grenade they rolled under the front door after Locke entered his apartment. "Mission is a go!" Casey kicks the apartment door in, straining it on its hinges as it tears out of the frame. The team rushes inside with their guns drawn. The apartment is luxuriously furnished with silk drapes and suede couches. The team splits up because there are four rooms, two on each side. Casey takes the room on the far right, Bryce takes the room on the far left, Jesse takes the room on the immediate left, and Sarah takes the room on the immediate right.

"Um… guys…" Chuck ponders as he is left alone in the foyer of the apartment. "I'll just wait here then," he starts petting the couch as if it is suddenly interesting. "Is that suede?"

As the spies clear the apartment, Jesse finds herself in Locke's bedroom, where Locke is standing by his dresser trying to hide something, but struggling to stand up straight after being affected by the grenade. "Freeze!" Jesse shouts as she cautiously takes a step closer to Locke. "Stop what you're doing or I will shoot." Locke sighs heavily as he lowers his arms and turns to Jesse. "Guys!" Jesse shouts throughout the apartment without taking her focus off Locke. "I got him in here!"

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my home?" Locke demands angrily as he slumps down to the floor with his back against his bed. "I'm a former senator! I can have you reassigned to Antarctica with just one phone call!"

"I really doubt that," Jesse replies snootily. "You're a traitor to this nation and deserve what is coming to you." The rest of the team step into the bedroom to see Locke lazily resting against his bed as Jesse stands confidently with her gun aimed at Locke.

"Good job, Jesse," Chuck smiles at her.

"Thanks," she replies without taking her eyes or aim off of Locke.

"There's only one thing I hate more than traitors," Casey grumbles as he kneels over Locke and forcefully grabs him by the collar, "and that's politicians."

"I saw him trying to hide something in the dresser," Jesse informs everyone.

Sarah digs into the dresser until she comes out with an oddly shaped black discus device with green touch buttons. "I bet his contact is on here," Sarah hypothesizes victoriously.

**February 18, 2005**

"What is it?" Chuck queries as the team hovers over the black discus device Locke was trying to hide. They are in the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia in a secured base of operations.

"I don't know," Jesse whispers conspiratorially.

"Maybe we should try pressing some of the buttons," Bryce suggests harmlessly.

"It's a cell phone," Shaw finally states from behind them, ruining the fascination everyone had with the device. "It is a common Ring accessory."

"Maybe it will lead us to his contact," Sarah hopes optimistically.

"Then we can stop that bastard from betraying his country," Casey surmises with a scarily upbeat grin.

"But how do we get it to work?" Chuck questions. "It doesn't look like there is a text interface at all. Some of the symbols are obvious like the mail symbol, but I have no idea what this one is."

"We'll have our best analysts on it to decipher everything," Shaw explains.

"Do we have time?" Bryce asks.

"If Locke doesn't report with his contact, the contact could hide under his shell for good," Sarah worries calmly.

"The Ring works in very secluded cells and don't call in until they've accomplished their mission. So don't worry, the Ring would only expect a call from Locke if he had new intel. The analysts have it done by tomorrow," Shaw assures.

**February 18, 2005**

"I haven't been back here in forever," Chuck admires the apartment he and Bryce share in D.C. as they enter their apartment with Sarah and Jesse. They've been in Los Angeles since he rejoined the team and hasn't been back here since before being taken by Roark and Fulcrum.

"We left your room how you left it," Bryce informs Chuck with a smile.

"It was too hard for us to go in," Jesse sadly grins at Chuck.

"It's okay," Chuck smiles brightly as he gently places his hand on her shoulder. "At least you guys didn't pack up all my stuff. That would've been inconvenient," he jokes to lighten the mood. "And you guys didn't impound my car, did you?"

"No way," Bryce exclaims. "I was going to take it as my own," he quips jokingly. Chuck, Sarah, and Jesse chuckle at Bryce's pronouncement.

"He even put a tarp on it to keep it clean," Jesse adds in comically as Bryce walks over to the kitchen.

"Hey! We still have a few beers," Bryce informs them as he shoves his head halfway inside the fridge.

"I'm going to pass on that," Sarah deadpans with a scrunched up nose in disgust.

"That stuff is probably all expired," Jesse states with a grin. "We're best off just throwing it out."

"It only expired a week ago!" Bryce exclaims as if they are just being big babies about it.

"Go ahead, buddy," Chuck mirthfully allows as he heads towards his room. "But if you get sick, don't expect me to hold your hair up." Chuck walks into his bedroom to see it exactly the same, "My Tron poster is still there," he reverently smiles at it from his door frame as Sarah wraps an arm around his waist.

"You know," she hugs onto him affectionately as she playfully teases, "We never did consummate this room."

"Mmm…" Chuck bounces his eyebrows as he grins mirthfully.

"Get a room, you two," Jesse jokes with mock disgust.

"We have one," Sarah shouts back before turning to Chuck with heightened eyebrows. "Well?"

"We're going to be waiting anyways," Chuck turns towards her and lifts her into his arms. She giggles joyously as he kicks the door closed with his foot and carries her to the bed. "We might as well make the most of it," he gently tosses her on the bed and climbs over her. He lowers his lips to hungrily capture hers in heated passion.

**February 19, 2005**

The whole team is gathered inside the CIA base of operations in Langley, Virginia. "So?" Sarah questions as they approach Shaw standing by the Ring phone inside a special jamming case.

"They were able to extract a name," Shaw answers calmly as he looks at the spies. "They're running it against the databases now."

"What's the name?" Bryce asks. "Maybe I can flash on it. That's the point in it after all." He makes sure to be cautious enough not to state he has the Intersect in case someone overhears.

"Brandon Scofield," Shaw responds.

Chuck feels the effect of a flash overtaking him and he quickly withdraws the flash by focusing on the Ring phone. He looks over to see Bryce coming out of his flash. "Scofield, Brandon," Bryce murmurs almost like he is reciting information of a transcript, "NSA analyst, twelve years of experience, suspected of selling secrets to enemy governments but charges were found inconclusive."

"That bastard," Casey grumbles angrily. "No one makes a mockery of the NSA."

"He probably tried selling secrets before," Sarah ponders out loud. "That's why he was suspected for it."

"I bet Locke got him out of the charges the first time and has been using him ever since," Chuck surmises.

"The analysts have nothing on you, Bryce," Shaw quips with a smirk.

"Well," Bryce shrugs, "I am the best," he beams.

**February 19, 2005**

The team storms through the NSA office in Washington D.C. and into the analyst floor. As they pass each cubicle, each residing analyst glances in awe and fear of the team, but most of all, the large burly man leading the pack. Major John Casey's reputation in the NSA is well-known as a cold school assassin who never questions orders. "Wow," Chuck exclaims teasingly, "it seems you're quite famous here, Casey."

"Who would've known," Sarah grins mirthfully as they continue through the corridors, "Casey is a celebrity."

"Maybe there is even a star on the sidewalk outside the building," Bryce continues to joke as they turn a corner to the left.

"Or a mold of his handprints," Jesse adds in sweetly.

"Enough!" Casey barks agitatedly with flaring eyes as he glares back at them for a second.

"Whoa, whoa," Chuck puts his hands up in surrender, "we're just kidding, big guy."

"We're just about there," Casey grumbles as he ignores Chuck. They turn the corner to the right and three cubicles down; they arrive at Scofield's cubicle. Casey steps into the enclosed space to see a man with graying hair sitting at a desk typing on a computer. "Brandon Scofield?" Casey questions calmly.

"Huh? Yeah?" He turns around indifferently to see none other than Major John Casey. "Major Casey, sir?" Scofield suddenly sputters out fearfully. "Um… uh, how can I help you?"

"By coming with me," Casey commands as he grabs Scofield out of the chair by his collar and pushes him against the wall of the cubicle. What Casey didn't realize was how flimsy and frail the walls are and he accidentally pushes Scofield through the wall and onto the next cubicle over.

The man one cubicle over hollers in fear and shock as his wall collapses over his desk with his co-worker against the thrashed desk.

"Casey!" Sarah shouts in protest.

"What?" Casey defends. "I didn't try to throw him through the wall. That thing is like paper!"

"Wha—what, what do you want?" Scofield begs in utter confusion and fear, surprised that he isn't in horrific pain form being thrown through the wall.

"To kill you," Casey grumbles simply. Scofield isn't any more relieved that he wasn't hurt from being thrown through the wall.

"Casey," Shaw warns calmly.

"You're giving away government secrets to the enemy," Casey grouses as he closes the distance between his face and Scofield's.

**February 19, 2005**

With Scofield confessing to everything in a government cell, the team gets the night off until they leave for Los Angeles tomorrow. Chuck and Sarah are relaxing on his bed in his Washington D.C. apartment. Chuck is in an undershirt and sweatpants while Sarah is in Chuck's Stanford shirt and some pink cotton panties. She is cuddled against his left side as they rest their backs against the headboard. Her head is resting on his left shoulder in tranquil comfort. Chuck has his iPod on and they are each sharing an ear bud as they listen to the calming melody of Bon Iver. "Chuck?" Sarah nearly whispers in their amiable silence.

"Hm?" He responds in a mumble; enjoying the music and cuddling.

"Do you think this is dangerous?" She asks sweetly with pure curiosity.

"No, I don't think listening to music is dangerous," Chuck deadpans with a grin.

"No, I mean me staying here," Sarah responds with an eye roll. "I just don't want to put us in any more danger and Shaw could find out."

"Honestly," Chuck responds seriously with a hint of humor, "he seems more interested in Bryce."

"Thank you," Sarah emphasizes in a huff. "I thought I was the only one who noticed how spritely he got when talking with Bryce."

"Complimenting him on everything he does?" Chuck joins in the complaining with a mirthful grin.

"Yea, it was creepy," Sarah responds as her mouth instantly matches his smile. "I mean sure, Bryce is a good agent and all, but it was really just the Intersect that was helping us. You could've done just as well with your Intersect. I saw you flashing," she smirks mischievously. "You can't hide that from me."

"But I need to hide it from Shaw," Chuck responds honestly. "I don't know how much different Bryce's Intersect is from mine other than giving him abilities."

"I love you the way you are," Sarah spins so she is straddling his hips. "You don't need some Intersect to be a great spy," she plants a chaste kiss on his lips. "And I love the song by the way," she beams as she kisses him again.

"It looks like there's hope for you yet," he teases as his hands grip her hips as he pulls her in for another kiss.

**Please review.**


	12. Overseas Action

**Thank you for all the reviews. It's amazing to see this fandom going so strong even after the end of our show. I can't remember the last time I was behind on reading fanfiction and it is tough to catch up when I can only read on my spare time. It's like a surge of fandom and I can't keep up with it, so I'm going to ask nicely… only because you don't want me to get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Please stop updating so much. Just take like a three day break so I can finally catch up. Thank you.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**February 23, 2005**

Chuck kicks his champagne colored Infiniti G35 into fifth gear as he soars down 101 freeway. He missed his car and is so glad to have it back. The grin on his face is permanently plastered on his face and he couldn't be having more fun at the moment. Suddenly, a black Porsche 911 GTR flies by him at over ninety miles per hour and his permanent smile wavers when he notices the familiar license plate. "That's not fair!" Chuck exclaims in a pout, to the empty cabin of his car. "Man," Chuck whines to himself, "how am I supposed to keep up with that?"

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce had their vehicles shipped to Los Angeles and they went together to pick them up, taking the opportunity to drive home. Sarah laughs joyously as she passes Chuck and turns around the bend in her black Porsche. She has missed her vehicle immensely and it always gives her a type of high when she drives. Driving is one of the few activities along with hitting a punching bag that allows her to focus and relax when she needs to clear her head. At her speed, the cars are merely blurs as she swifts by them. Almost instantly, she notices the cop car pulling onto the freeway and eases on the brakes, but knows she is too late. The sirens turn on and the cop catches up to her. "Shit," she hisses as she pulls off to the side.

She waits impatiently as she bounces her left leg for the cop to run her plates. She knows from past experience that cops take their time only to emphasize the point that they should not be speeding or it will only take them longer to get to their destination, as well as another form of punishment other than the ubiquitous amounts of money the tickets cost along with the driving school and so on. "Come on, come on," Sarah mumbles as she glances back in impatience as she clips her CIA badge on her belt loop. "Fuck it," she opens the door and stands up outside the car. The police officer instantly pulls his gun and aims it at her in defense. She rolls her eyes; _at least he is quick on the draw_.

The officer pulls the PA speaker to his lips, "stay right where you are, ma'am," he demands in a forceful tone. Sarah appeases him and rests up against the side of her car, staring down the officer through her Oakley X Metal Juliet sunglasses. The officer calmly steps out with his gun aimed at her and approaches her cautiously. "Ma'am, do you realize how fast you were driving?"

"Does it really matter?" Sarah responds agitatedly. She doesn't have the time or patience for this.

"I clocked you at 'one oh two,'" the officer informs her. "Do you know how reckless it is to drive that fast?"

"I was being careful," Sarah sarcastically responds when she notices Chuck cruising by. He mock salutes at her with a teasing smile. The annoyance flairs up inside Sarah as she then notices Bryce's bright red Lancer a few cars behind Chuck. She then turns to the officer with a scarily determined gaze. "What's your name?" She demands quickly and determinedly.

"License and registration," the cop responds with his gun still held at her.

"Well, officer 'license and registration,'" Sarah responds snootily, "if you don't get back in your car and leave, I will have you fired by tomorrow."

"Is that a threat?" The officer barks with slight anger. He's an officer of the law and a symbol of peace and respect. No matter how beautiful a woman is, he still must uphold the law and be impartial to all parties.

"Yes, it is," Sarah deadpans. She quickly lifts the front of her shirt to show her CIA badge clipped to her belt loop, flashing a little bit of toned abs. "You are impeding a government issue. Now, get back into your car and continue to do your job, Officer Rodriguez," she demands, using his real name after reading his name tag.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the officer responds humbly. "I had no clue."

"I understand," she responds as she steps back into her Porsche and sees the cop walking back to his car with his tail between his legs. She revs her engine and pulls back onto the freeway with a bright grin on her face. "Works every time," she quips with a victorious grin as the car is already past sixty miles per hour.

Chuck drives all the way into the parking lot by the entrance of the Castle. As Chuck pulls in, he sees Sarah's car already waiting there; she is leaning on the driver side door with her elbows propped against the roof, jutting out her chest and making her look incredibly sexy in her black Oakley glasses and her hair lightly tussling through the wind.

"That's not fair," Chuck pouts as he steps out of his car to meet her; Bryce pulling in only seconds behind him. He walks over to her, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and plant a juicy kiss that relays that no matter how much she enjoys her car, she will always love and enjoy him more. Maybe even cop a fee, but Shaw could be watching. "How'd you get here before us?" He questions in complete awe.

"I went fast," she responds simply.

Chuck cracks a humorous grin. "And how'd you get out of the speeding ticket?" Chuck queries with a smirk.

"Just had to show a little boob," she responds when she sees his skin flush a bit red, his eyebrows rise quickly, and he frowns. "I'm kidding," she smiles innocently, feeling a little sour for her words knowing how sensitive Chuck is. "I told him he was 'impeding a government issue.' It works every time."

"Good to know," Chuck smiles brightly, happy to know that she didn't have to flash the officer. He was actually quite surprised by the jealousy he felt just from thinking that another man got to see Sarah's perfect breast. _Remind me not to ask about her previous… friendships,_ he tells himself.

"Damn Sarah," Bryce exclaims as he catches up with them, "Speed Racer over here."

"That's what fast cars do," Sarah pets the roof of her sleek black Porsche as if it is her pride and joy.

**February 23, 2005**

"How're the cars?" Shaw asks sincerely inside Castle by the main table as Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce enter. Casey and Jesse are already inside and sitting at the table while Shaw is standing by the monitors with his arms crossed.

"Perfect," Sarah beams with her ecstatic answer before Shaw nods and turns towards the monitors. "I may have to take one day off just to wash and shine it." Sarah looks over to the glazed expression on Chuck's face as his mind retracts and imagines Sarah Walker cleaning her car in a transparent white shirt with a bikini under and some daisy dukes. Somehow she splashes water onto herself and her shirt clings to her breasts and she is forced to take it off, leaving her in just the bikini top. She narrows her eyes and elbows him in the side, waking him from his awesome daydream.

"Uuf," Chuck coughs out as he looks over at her in confusion. Her smirk informs him that she knows exactly what he is thinking of. 'What?' Chuck mouths with an apologetic shrug. Sarah grins hopelessly as she shakes her head. _Boys will be boys,_ Sarah surmises.

"Through the intel," Shaw speaks as he continues to type on the keyboard with his back to the team, "we've located another Ring agent in England."

"England? Why would the Ring be in England?" Chuck questions curiously. "Not that I have a problem with England, but isn't the Ring America's enemy, not the Brits'?"

"The Ring is everyone's enemy," Shaw responds without missing a beat almost as if he expected this question. "Plus, we share a lot of intel with our counterparts across the Atlantic. Right now, a Ring agent," Shaw brings up a dossier on an agent, "Jonathan Reynolds…"

Chuck fights off his flash for the umpteenth time; something he is getting sick of doing as Bryce flashes on the name. As Bryce is brought back to consciousness after his flash, he recites the information he just downloaded. "Reynolds is a classic James Bond style spy," Bryce explains. "Loves the ladies, but never attaches himself. Always thinking mission first and knows how to get the job done."

"Exactly, so we can expect him to be trouble," Shaw responds. "Did the Intersect give us a face to the name?"

"No," Bryce shakes his head in disappointment.

"It's alright," Shaw responds spryly. "You'll be able to locate him."

"Oddly, I didn't flash on him being part of the Ring," Bryce muses with a crook of his neck.

"This intel is more up-to-date than the Intersect," Shaw explains. "Most of these people won't be labeled as the Ring in the Intersect. We already know where this agent is going to be. He's going to be at a gala in Yorkshire, hosted by a wealthy businessman. I've already taken the liberty of getting us invitations to the event."

"Us?" Sarah questions, not missing the pronoun Shaw used.

"Yes," Shaw responds confidently. "You and I will be going as guests along with Jesse and Bryce as another couple. Casey, you will be a security guard and Chuck, you will be in the van as backup."

Chuck wants to protest but buries his anger, jealousy, and agitation at this. "I thought you were the backup?" Chuck cannot help but ask, doing his best to keep the venom from seething out of his mouth. "I mean…" Chuck takes a calming breath. "We've already established our covers and are comfortable working in the field together."

"A spy needs to adapt to his surroundings immediately," Shaw responds, not at all agitated by Chuck's questioning. "We need you on this, Chuck. Backup is just as necessary as the front lines. If anything happens to one of us, we need you to help correct things."

Chuck just nods, not trusting his mouth to say something he'll regret. He knows that Shaw is only doing this to be close to Sarah. The man is a pig if he is trying to hit on her when he is married. Sarah is angered by this new revelation but she cannot voice it without giving away anything about their relationship. It is bad enough that Chuck is questioning Shaw's orders, but she can explain it all to Chuck later and hope he understands and accepts it.

"The party will be in two days," Shaw explains. "We'll be leaving tomorrow to accustom ourselves to the time difference."

**February 23, 2005**

"This is crap," Chuck throws his arms out in frustration as he stomps around his hotel room. Sarah is sitting on the edge of his bed, unsure on how to approach this subject. "Now he wants to go in the field? What the hell changed? Did he just grow a set of balls or something?"

Sarah smiles in spite of the situation at his comment. "Chuck," she hums gently.

"This is just some way for him to get close to you and hit on you," Chuck spits out venomously. "He's married dammit!"

"Chuck," Sarah states again with a little more confidence. He finally stops and looks at her as if she holds the answer to life, the universe, and everything. "I know you don't like this," she continues humbly. "I don't either. But it's not worth complaining about."

Chuck sits down next to her with a heavy sigh, "I know." He drops his head as he leans forward with his forearms against his knees in a brooding manner. "It's just… I don't like this."

"I know," she reaches over and takes his right hand in her left. "But there's nothing we can do. And I'll try to do my best not to fall in love with him," she grins subtly at her joke as he glances over at her with a depraved and perturbed look before breaking out into laughter. He falls backwards onto his bed and she follows him and cuddles against him; overjoyed that her joke lightened the mood.

"You better not," he teases as he kisses the top of her head resting on his chest. "I'm making a big deal out of this, aren't I?"

"Kind of," Sarah responds childishly with a jumbled grin. "But that's why I love you."

"Oh so it's not my charming good looks?" Chuck mock pouts.

"That too," she lifts her head to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "I should probably go," she sadly states. "Shaw is going to suspect something is up."

"I guess," Chuck responds in the same somber tone. He sits up, pulling her up with him. "Thank you for being my very own personal shrink," he grins brightly at her. "But something is missing… oh, I know… you're not naked." He beams as he remembers a shining moment from their past.

"Oh god," Sarah laughs as she remembers the moment too, "that would be a horrible idea. I'd never get out of here then."

"Probably," Chuck responds with a devious grin, "but then there's no risk factor."

"Please stop," Sarah laughs as she kisses him on the lips. "You don't know what you're doing to me. I have to go," she laughs again as she pulls away, letting her hand linger on his chest. "We'll talk soon."

"Okay," Chuck smiles sadly, not wanting her to go. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responds before slipping out the door.

**February 25, 2005**

"So this is England," Chuck admires as he glances around him from the middle seats of the van. Sarah is beside him while Jesse and Bryce are in the far back. "It's a bit more rural than I expected." The land is blessed by gorgeous green pastures with castles over almost every hill.

"This is a more rural area," Shaw explains as he drives the van across the single road causing the only blemish over the hills.

"It honestly looks like something out of a magazine," Jesse muses. "Like one of those stereotypical paintings and such."

"The mission is to locate Reynolds and apprehend him without making a commotion," Shaw explains so everyone knows what to do. "It wouldn't look good to cause an international incident. We know from Bryce that he enjoys women so we can take advantage of that."

Chuck immediately tenses at the thought of Sarah having to get close to another man. It is bad enough that she needs to pretend to be with Shaw. Sarah notices and reaches over and grabs his hand to calm him. She looks him in the eyes to relay that nothing will take her away from him. He glances at her with recognition in his eyes.

"The Intersect didn't happen to have what preferences he enjoyed, did it?" Shaw asks almost humorously.

"Nope," Bryce responds shortly.

"Alright, Sarah," Bryce glances into the rearview mirror to see her eyes shift from Chuck to him in a flash, "we're going to need your expertise. You're more experienced than Jesse."

"I'm fine with doing it," Jesse speaks up, knowing how protective Chuck is of Sarah.

"Alright, Jesse," Shaw responds with a grin. "We'll see what you got."

"Are you sure?" Chuck looks back with concern in his eyes. Even if he is relieved Sarah isn't going to have to put naughty thoughts of her nude body into the head of Reynolds, he still doesn't want Jesse to do it. Sadly, sex is one of the most useful tools of a female agent and they know are extensively taught how to take advantage of it.

"Yes," Jesse smiles assuredly. "You do know I trained for this. Don't you remember making out on the first day of class?" She winks at him and he starts to blush in embarrassment and he hopes Sarah doesn't get mad at him. Sarah giggles quietly at the look on his face. "I'll be fine," Jesse states confidently.

"Okay," Chuck nods his head in agreement before turning back to sit normal.

"So we're all in agreement?" Shaw asks and when he gets no answer he states, "Good."

**February 25, 2005**

Sarah and Shaw are walking towards the castle where the party is located after being dropped off by Chuck a hundred or so feet away. Bryce and Jesse will be dropped off a few minutes later to make sure no one knows the couples have any affiliation to each other. Sarah is in an elegantly gorgeous black cocktail dress that accentuates her cleavage so greatly that she needed to use that magical body adhesive tape to keep her breasts from popping out. _Probably Shaw's choice,_ she surmises agitatedly. It doesn't help that she is wearing six inch black stiletto heels to go with her dress. Shaw is in an ordinary black suit with a black tie over his white dress shirt. "You look good," Shaw informs her with a small smile.

"Thanks," she responds almost apathetically.

"Are you ready?" Shaw asks.

"Of course I'm ready," Sarah responds quickly and coldly.

"It's just… this is our first mission in the field so… I want to make sure that we're both on the same page."

She glances at him with the inkling of a smirk forming on her lips before turning back towards the castle.

"You know…" Shaw pauses as studies her expression. "Maybe we should talk about how many dates we've been on." She looks at him with an incredulous expression with a hint of repulse. "We are playing a couple tonight," he tries to justify himself. "So… what do you think? One, two… five?"

"Does it really make a difference?" Sarah questions with slight repulse and indifference.

"It informs our cover…" Shaw responds with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Chemistry, body language… For instance, have we slept together?"

Sarah fights away the unbelieving chuckle begging to bellow from her stomach as she looks down with a smile. She cannot believe he is asking these questions. "You've got to be kidding me," she deadpans.

"It changes the whole dynamic," Shaw responds like he is completely justified.

"Well in that case…" she pauses for the slightest second. "No," her voice lowers into slight annoyance, "we have definitely not slept together."

Shaw nods his head in surprise by her coldness. "Good to know," he muses as they approach the castle. Shaw snakes his arm around her waist as they step up the stairwell to the main entrance and Shaw hands the two invitations to the greeter.

"Have a lovely evening," the greeter smiles at them.

"Thank you," Shaw smiles sincerely as he and Sarah step into the luscious party.

Chuck stops a few hundred feet from the party. "It looks like it's your turn now," he informs Bryce and Jesse.

"Don't worry," Jesse smiles at Chuck, knowing the pain flowing through him, "Sarah loves you and everything you see in there is only acting."

"Thanks, Jesse," he smiles sadly, knowing that her words are right, but he can't help but feel hurt that he is stuck on the sidelines as Sarah has to pretend to be in love with another man.

"How is it in there?" Shaw asks Casey through his microphone watch.

"I have no way of locating Reynolds, but it seems like he's most likely going to be by the bar," Casey responds from his post by the bar. "We still don't know what he looks like."

"Bryce is on his way," Shaw assures as he and Sarah enter the grand ballroom where there is a large dance floor, a live band, and multiple small tables for couples to share a drink.

Chuck is watching the multiple monitors with cameras set up in all the men's pins on their lapels and the necklaces of the two women. "All cameras are working," he informs them.

"Roger that," Sarah responds as she and Shaw reach the bar, inconspicuously surveying the area.

"What would you like to drink?" Shaw asks her in a sensual whisper into her ear.

She fights off the shiver begging to run through her body. "The strongest drink they have," she blurts out accidentally, but not feeling apologetic for her words. Shaw gives her an odd look. "A glass of red wine will do," she corrects herself.

"Okay…" he drawls skeptically as he turns to the bar to grab the bartender's attention.

"Well this is nice," Jesse muses in her dark red dress that completely covers her back with an elegant V-shape that connects at the top of her stomach. Her arm is entwined with Bryce's. He is in a sleek black suit with a black bowtie and white dress shirt.

"Yea," Bryce responds in a murmur as he gazes upon the grand ballroom with an eloquent crystal chandelier dangling over the center of the room.

"I haven't danced in ages," she enthuses as they continue into the crowded party.

"If we have time," Bryce smiles at her, enjoying the glee growing on her face.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Shaw asks as he takes a sip of his mojito.

"What?" Sarah flinches at the unexpected question. She didn't expect Shaw to be so upfront, but she can easily respond with a sarcastic remark; her mind is definitely thinking of it. "No…"

"You just seem to be very closed off," Shaw explains honestly. "We need to be focused on this mission and if you can't work with me, then we need to figure out how to fix this."

"I am focused," Sarah responds. "That's the last thing you need to worry about."

Bryce and Jesse find the bar between them and the dance floor with no real way through the sea of people. Bryce smiles sincerely and leans into Jesse, "would you care to dance?" He sticks his hand out, palm up for her to take.

"I'd love to," she responds with a big smile as they press their bodies together and spin to the melodic orchestra.

Chuck is watching all the cameras and smiles at Bryce and Jesse because he knows they have feelings for each other. Bryce thinks he is so manly that he can't have those feelings, but he is completely wrong. Jesse doesn't want to admit it because she is afraid he doesn't feel the same way and she doesn't want to push Bryce too much. Chuck is watching the cameras and he feels himself getting dizzy from all the spinning Bryce and Jesse are doing through the monitors. Chuck swallows the saliva growing in his mouth as he looks away to catch his bearings. He takes a few calming breaths before looking back to see Jesse a few feet from Bryce after he lets her spin with their arms attached over her head.

He gets a quick glimpse of a suave handsome man with black hair and dark brown eyes sitting at one of the tables by himself with a martini in his left hand. The brief glimpse is enough to set off the Intersect and he flashes on the man.

_A top sirloin steak and garlic mashed potatoes._

_Jonathan Reynolds, CIA agent._

_Multiple images of him with different girls in his arms._

_Operation Homecoming: recover a disc with the names of a shady businessman's contacts._

_A top sirloin steak and garlic mashed potatoes._

_Operation Homecoming,_ Chuck ponders in his head, but it doesn't trigger the Intersect a second time. He overlooks the curiosity and contemplates a way to inform Bryce that he flashed on the Ring agent. He can't just state that he just flashed on him because that would tip Shaw off. "Bryce," he finally speaks into his headset, "make sure to check your *left* too," he informs Bryce while emphasizing the left just enough to get Bryce to look over.

Bryce glances over Jesse's head as they spin towards his left side. Bryce's eyes catch on Reynolds and he feels the flash affect him. The flash is similar to the one he had a few days ago so he grins victoriously at locating their mission. "I got eyes on Reynolds," he whispers into his watch as he caresses Jesse's cheek. "He's at the third table in from the bar. The man with the dark hair and dark eyes."

"We see him," Shaw whispers into his microphone as he trails kisses on Sarah's neck to make it look like they are a couple. Sarah tries to maintain her poise without grimacing and hopes that Chuck doesn't catch a glimpse of what Shaw is doing to her. "We'll cause a distraction and you take him out."

"Okay," Bryce and Jesse make their way off the dance floor and to the wall behind Reynolds. "We're in position," Bryce updates Shaw and Sarah. "Just waiting on you." Bryce and Jesse relax against the wall as if they are just minding their own business and enjoying the party.

"Ready to dance?" Shaw asks Sarah as he draws out his hand for her to talk.

"You expect to distract them with a dance?" Sarah questions with a furrowed brow.

"Dancing can be very erotic and entertaining to watch," Shaw replies with the inklings of a smirk.

"It can," Sarah agrees shortly, "but that isn't going to work here. You think all of these people are going to care about a couple dancing? The security isn't going to even be phased. You can ask Casey, if you don't believe me. But I have a better idea," Sarah stands up and tussles her hair messily to one side.

"And what's that?" Shaw asks curiously with a hint of skepticism.

"That glass of wine must've put me over," Sarah states groggily as she puts the back of her palm to her forehead. "Jesse, get close to him now," Sarah whispers.

Jesse takes an empty drink form one of the vacant tables and walks over to Reynolds. She places the glass down at his table and looks over at him. "Does the handsome man have a name?" She asks sweetly with a pleasant smile.

"James," he replies uninterestedly as his eyes watch over the entire party.

"Jesse," she smiles brightly at him. "Both our names start with a 'J.' I've never understood the point in these parties," she explains with a skeptical tone. "I honestly think it is just a way to hook up because I don't really see the point otherwise."

He finally glances at her with slight surprise at her affronted statement. "I can't argue with that," he responds with a tiny grin. "Nothing else ever happens at these lavish parties."

"Maybe this is his way of thinking he has friends," Jesse quips with a little giggle. "He's practically buying our friendship, but as long as I get free things, I'm not complaining," she beams at him.

"Heh," he smirks in agreement. "So, you here alone?"

"Well, obviously," she rolls her eyes adorably. "If I was with someone else, then I wouldn't be able to hook up."

"Right," he chuckles. "That makes sense." He looks down at his watch and whispers, "I have time." He turns to Jesse with a charming smile, "you know, there's three master bedrooms in this castle?"

"Three?" Jesse's eyes widen in surprise. "Those must be some nice beds. I can just imagine lying in one of them; silk stain sheets, all the room in the world… that sounds amazing."

"I've always been curious myself," he grins at her before whispering conspiratorially, "Would you like to check them out?" Jesse grins widely as she scoots closer to him.

Sarah stumbles by the tables when she trips on purpose, crashing down onto one of the tables; collapsing it instantly. "What the hell?" She shouts in an angry slur. "Who puts a table right in the middle of the walkway?" She looks around as if expecting someone to answer her question.

"Come on, honey," Shaw whispers to her as he helps her stand up, "you're drunk."

"Drunk?" Her face takes on the picture of irate rage. "I'm not drunk! I barely had anything to drink!"

"There's no need to shout," Shaw humbly states as if he is an abused husband.

"Get your hands off of me!" She tears herself from his grasp, bumping against another table, nearly knocking that table over. "Don't touch me!" She orders lividly. "Don't… You… Touch… Me!"

"Now guys!" Chuck commands into their earpieces to inform Bryce and Jesse to take Reynolds out.

Jesse and Reynolds head for the hallway, his hand is wrapped around her waist and her hand is on his ass; Reynolds surprised by the coincidental distraction that works perfectly for them. Bryce catches up to them and whispers, "Hey," to Reynolds.

"What the…?" Reynolds furrows his brow when he feels a prick on his neck from the tranquilizer dart Jesse poked him with. He immediately slumps and Bryce and Jesse hold him up as they carry the now asleep agent into the hallway towards another exit of the building; everyone's eyes on Sarah.

"We got him," Bryce informs everyone.

Casey and two other security guards walk over to Sarah. "Ma'am, you need to leave this party," he gently helps her towards the exit. "Get your hands off of me!" She shouts as they gently push her towards the exit. "This is sexual harassment! I'm going to sue you for this!"

"I'm so sorry," Shaw ruefully states. "She usually doesn't get this bad. This is the first time she's done this in a while."

"What's your name?" Sarah shouts into Casey's face. "Huh, Muscles? What's your name so I can sue you for sexually harassing me! You think you're so slick… don't think I can't feel you touching my breasts, you perverts!"

Casey has to fight the smirk from taking over his face as he and another guard carry Sarah out of the castle by strictly her arms. "Will you be needing a cab?" Casey asks sincerely as he looks over at Shaw.

"No, we have a ride," Shaw responds apologetically. "Again, I'm so sorry for this."

"Silly Americans," one of the patrons of the party mumbles to another, "with their Zima's and Smirnoff Ice."

As Sarah is released by Casey and the guards, she brushes herself off and checks to make sure her breasts didn't pop out of her dress. After insuring she didn't flash anyone, she grins brightly at Shaw. "Piece of cake," she beams bouncily as they head around the castle to meet Bryce and Jesse.

"Has anyone told you how heavy bodies are?" Jesse chokes out as she lifts Reynolds by his right arm while Bryce lifts him by his left arm. "Jeez…"

"I feel your pain," Chuck responds in his best interpretation of ex-President Bill Clinton. He chuckles before sobering up, "seriously though, it is much heavier than you think and no one ever tells you either."

Shaw and Sarah meet Jesse and Bryce at a glass window door in one of the bedrooms. "Do you mind helping out a bit?" Jesse croakily asks Shaw.

"Sure," Shaw replaces her spot from under Reynolds' right arm.

"Chuck, we need a pick up," Sarah commands into her watch.

"On my way."

**February 26, 2005**

"Man," Chuck rubs his eyes blearily, "that was a long flight." He looks over at Sarah sitting next to him inside Castle. "Not all of us were able to sleep through it," the hint of a grin informs her that he is only kidding.

"Sorry," she shrugs innocently. "You know how airplanes make me tired," she smiles sweetly, remembering how comfortable Chuck's shoulder is.

"So far, we haven't gotten any word that Reynolds has talked," Shaw explains. They dropped him off in Washington D.C. to a CIA facility to be interrogated. "He is still denying his involvement with the Ring, but he will crack."

"If you don't mind," Chuck stands up, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good job, guys," Shaw projects. "You're all dismissed." As everyone disperses from Castle, Shaw catches Bryce before he leaves. "Good job, Bryce," Shaw compliments kindly. "We couldn't have succeeded without you."

"Thanks," Bryce grins sincerely. "Chuck's right, I think we can all use some sleep."

"Go ahead, you deserve it," Shaw shoos Bryce humbly.

**Please review.**


	13. Assassination

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites and alerts and just reading in general. It is always accomplishing to have so many people enjoy ideas that come from my head. I know… my head. It's a huge shocker. I honestly look forward to updating this story only to be able to read people's reactions and general compliments. So, thank you all and here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**March 1, 2005**

The team is gathered in the Castle ready for their next mission. Shaw is standing at the front of the room with an image of a man on the screen behind him. "So where to next?" Chuck asks jokingly. "France?"

"Ugh," Bryce rolls his eyes emphatically. "Everything they say just sounds like 'I surrender.'"

"Ha!" Casey snorts at the insult; a full-blown grin on his face.

"Actually, French is in the Intersect along with almost every other European and Asian language," Shaw responds bouncily. "But no, we will not be leaving the country this time. This man," he points to the image over his shoulder, "David Henderson is the leader of a special ops team. In two days, he's set to infiltrate a government base and we need to stop them. This base," an image of a warehouse appears over Shaw's left shoulder, "is going to get hit if we don't stop Henderson."

"I didn't flash on him," Bryce states a little uneasily.

_I didn't either,_ Chuck shares his sentiments.

"As I said before," Shaw responds calmly, "this intel is more up to date then the Intersect. Don't worry yourself too much."

"So what's our in?" Sarah questions.

"How're we going to stop him?" Jesse queries curiously.

"We're going to ambush him and his team at the base," Shaw explains. "We need to take them out so we're going weapons hot."

"Are you sure taking them prisoner wouldn't be better?" Chuck questions, keeping calm on the outside but internally freaking out at the thought of taking another life.

"They could have some helpful intel," Sarah suggests, knowing Chuck's shyness to killing.

"They're nothing but pawns in a game of chess," Shaw informs them. "They only have their specific mission and that's all they know. The Ring is smart. It would be too dangerous to have everyone know details about their organization. Even Reynolds is still denying his involvement with the Ring."

"So where is this secretive base?" Casey questions.

"It's right here in Los Angeles," Shaw responds with a chipper attitude. "So just be ready for the mission as we'll go over the details a few hours before."

"What's in this base that's so important?" Sarah questions, still skeptical of Shaw and all his orders.

"Government files, CIA files to be exact," Shaw answers immediately as if he wasn't fazed by the question. "This base houses blueprints for our latest weapons and technologies. We can't let that fall into the Ring's hands."

"I've never heard of it before," Sarah muses with a knitted brow.

"The government doesn't advertise their bases," Shaw responds with just a hint condescending, "especially ones housing weapons and advanced technology."

"Okay," Sarah stands up. "We'll be ready," she states simply before heading for the exit.

**March 2, 2005**

Bryce is lightly jabbing at the punching bag inside the Castle. He isn't trying to tire himself out but wants to stay in shape and ready. Shaw walks in behind him and greets, "Hey," in a friendly manner.

Bryce nods his head amiably before continuing with his light workout.

"You've come a long way," Shaw explains.

"Um… I've been working out most of my life," Bryce sheepishly responds, unsure what Shaw means. "It's not like I used to be some lazy slob who did nothing but watched TV."

Shaw chuckles quietly. "I went over some of your old reports," Shaw clarifies with a grin, "back when you were fighting Fulcrum. I wasn't so sure how you'd be with the Intersect in your head. But you… you've shattered all my expectations. You're quick thinking and skillful."

"Thanks," Bryce nods curtly.

"You're singly the greatest asset this country has," Shaw continues to glorify Bryce and the Intersect. "I mean it; you can have anything you want," Shaw enthuses.

"Yea…" Bryce sighs thoughtfully as he judges Shaw's words or why he is even bringing this up.

A silence falls upon them as Shaw sets up the bench press, putting a forty-five pound weight on each side. "So…" he suddenly draws to break the silence, "what's up with you and Jesse?"

"Nothing," Bryce shrugs innocently before continuing to punch the bag. "We're just friends."

"I read the report," Shaw says humbly. "Does that have something to do with her staying with you?"

"No one deserves what they did to her," Bryce's voice slightly wavers with buried anger as his arms drop to his sides. "It's a miracle she is even alive."

"How bad was it?" Shaw asks quietly, knowing the gravity of the subject.

"She needed hundreds of stitches on her back; they were the entire length of his back," Bryce lets his eyes fall closed as he tries to bury the anger seeping out. "She had nightmares, but luckily those faded unlike the scars that she'll probably have for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shaw lowers his head in solemnity as he sits on the edge of the bench press bench.

"She's more-or-less gotten over it though," Bryce lets out a long breath before continuing his assault on the punching bag as if the conversation never happened.

"That's good," Shaw nods his head. "So your relationship with her is completely platonic?"

"As far as I know," Bryce responds innocuously.

"Do you wish it was more?" Shaw presses lightly. "It's not against regulations for two spies to have intimate relations."

"I don't know," Bryce sighs unsurely. "I don't think she needs the added pressure right now. I'm fine with the way things are."

"I'm sure she feels the same way," Shaw states kindly, knowing that Bryce does care for Jesse. "I don't know," Shaw shrugs innocently. "If I was the Intersect, I would take what I wanted."

**March 3, 2005**

The crisp night air over Los Angeles causes Sarah to run her hands up and down her arms as she wards off a shiver. She and Chuck are teamed together to take out any of Henderson's men that come into their zone; the west side. They are both dressed in all black attire as they calmly wait behind some bushes with their eyes peeled for any movement. Bryce and Shaw are waiting at the northeast corner in position while Jesse and Casey are situated at the south facet of the warehouse.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispers after turning off her microphone with the switch on her vest while still keeping her eyes searching for any movement.

"Hmm?" He glances over at her with a furrowed brow.

"Can you turn off your mic for a sec?"

He switches it off with the button on his vest. "What is it?" He asks worriedly.

"I don't know why, but something feels off," Sarah relays her uneasiness. "You didn't flash on Henderson or this warehouse. Don't you think something like this would be in the Intersect?"

"Maybe it's a new base?" Chuck suggests with an unsure shrug. "I've never heard of it either."

"But Bryce didn't flash either," Sarah enthuses like it changes everything. "And his Intersect is much more updated than yours. Do we even have any proof that Henderson is the Ring?"

"The intel we recovered and Shaw," Chuck answers slightly unsure.

"Shaw," Sarah shakes her head with a depraved chuckle. "He just seems to know everything, doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck furrows his brow deeply as he crooks his neck, giving her his full attention.

"He knew the suitcase held a Ring lockbox, which he knew was a Ring lockbox!" Sarah huffs with flaring eyes. "And the Ring phone? I had no idea what it was. I thought it was that roll up gum."

Chuck grins at her as he remembers the fun times he had with that gum. No matter how much of that gum he chewed at one point, Morgan was always able to make a bigger bubble; the size of his face exact and it was not fun cleaning up.

"It's just we've been following his every whim without so much as a bat of the eyelashes," Sarah continues, doing her best to draw Chuck from his daydream, although it is night, so it is more a night dream than a daydream, but that hardly matters right now. "Reynolds still hasn't talked. He keeps denying any existence with the Ring."

"He's a spy and was probably trained to withstand torture," Chuck suggests, hoping to calm Sarah's doubts.

"And why is it so necessary for us to kill these people?" Sarah questions as she sees the frown form on his face. "I know," she gently kneads his neck with her right hand. "Just get my back and I'll do all the work."

"Thanks," Chuck gratefully sneaks in a quick peck on her lips.

Casey is lying on his stomach fifty yards away with a single eye peering through the scope of his silenced M82 sniper rifle. Jesse is resting on her stomach beside him with night vision binoculars pressed to her face. The only sound that could be heard is the wind rattling the leaves of the shrubbery and trees around them. Jesse flips the switch to turn off her microphone. "What is it?" Casey questions, hearing the faint click of the switch on her microphone.

"It's just…" Jesse ponders her words carefully. "How do you feel about Shaw?"

"What about him?" Casey wonders where she is going.

"I just can't get a read on him," Jesse continues to voice her thoughts. "Like Chuck, I can tell he is generally a great guy and you… well, you love killing and your country… and Reagan," she smiles sweetly at the joke when Casey hums in affirmation. "But Shaw, I can't figure out. When we first met, he seemed like just another egotistical agent who thought he could have anything he wanted. But now he seems to have taken an interest in Bryce…"

"So you think he's gay then?" Casey queries with a furrowed brow.

"Well, no," Jesse shakes her head. "He's married to a woman, but why has he been so friendly with Bryce as of late."

"Maybe he's just jealous," Casey suggests calmly. "He probably wishes he had the Intersect."

"I hope it's just jealousy," Jesse says to herself when their earpieces come to life.

"We've got movement," Shaw informs them in a whisper. "I count eight men with automatic rifles."

Casey flips on his microphone. "Roger that," Casey replies quickly. "It's all clear over here."

"We're clear here," Sarah updates the team.

"Alright, stand by," Shaw informs them as he and Bryce watch the eight men devising a plan. After a minute, one man starts heading towards the west. "One man heading your way, Chuck, Sarah."

"Roger that," Chuck responds as he and Sarah wait quietly.

"Another one heading towards the south," Shaw explains.

"I'll have him in my sights in a few seconds," Casey responds with slight glee.

"Just watch yourself," Shaw cautions. "These men are using M4 assault rifles."

"Speak for yourself," Casey snorts from his perched sniper post.

"We see an enemy," Sarah whispers as she and Chuck inconspicuously peer over the bush they are hiding behind.

"You have the go ahead to take him out as long as it's silent," Shaw commands. "And make it quick and clean."

"You're really questioning my abilities?" Sarah quips in mock hurt.

"I have eyes on our target," Jesse speaks up.

"I see him," Casey responds as he fixates his scope on the man's head. "Just give me the go and he's dealt with."

"Wait for him to be a little farther from the group before taking the shot," Shaw commands.

Casey just hums humorously as he continues to keep the scope directed on the enemy's head.

Sarah looks over at Chuck and gives him a reassuring nod after watching the enemy turn his back to them. "Good luck," he whispers almost inaudibly. She gives him a slight grin before silently slipping out from behind the bushes with her silenced Smith and Wesson Model 5906 handgun aimed towards the back of the enemy. She watches carefully as the enemy reaches a door to the side of the warehouse. He kneels before, most likely to pick the lock, when she stands above him. She quickly unsheathes her knife pocketed along the left side of her chest with her left hand and wraps it around his neck and pulling towards herself; the tip of the blade piercing the man's neck and gutting through the carotid artery and trachea. No matter how much Chuck hates killing, he has to admit that his girlfriend is a complete and total badass.

As the life is quickly drained from the enemy and his blood oozes out of his skin, creating a Frank Miller effect of the crimson red over a dark black and white backdrop. She removes her knife and wipes it clean on the man's sleeve before sheathing it. She lets out a hefty sigh, hating that Chuck had to see her slaughter a man like a cold-hearted assassin. "It's all clear here," Sarah haphazardly states as if she is ashamed of what she's done.

"Good job, Sarah," Shaw states appreciatively and upbeat. "Casey, you're clear for the shot."

"Finally," Casey smirks joyously as he lines up his sights on the enemy's head as the enemy looks for a possible entrance into the warehouse.

"You got it?" Jesse asks as she continues to watch the enemy through her night vision binoculars.

"Yea, I got it," Casey responds calmly.

After a few seconds, Jesse starts to worry and reiterates with slight fear, "you got it?"

"I got it," Casey emphasizes as he gently squeezes the trigger, a single bullet whizzing out of the barrel of the gun as it jumps with excitement. Jesse watches for the split-second the bullet spirals through the air until it hits its target true, nearly exploding the man's head. Jesse watches the puff of blood evaporate into the air as the man is thrown to the ground by the force, dead before he can become one with the earth.

"Our side is clear," Jesse perkily chirps into her microphone.

"That just leaves us," Shaw grins. "I think the Intersect is hungry. Why don't you show them why you're the best spy there is?"

Bryce grins haughtily at the compliment. "With pleasure," he replies almost deviously. It has been a little while since he had a skill flash so he focuses on his clenched fists and the men when he suddenly feels the tingle and his eyelids flutter. His brain downloads multiple fighting styles and a determined smirk forms on his face.

He approaches the squad of six men from behind with an assassin's mentality as they are all focused on the warehouse. Bryce sneaks up to the one farthest behind, grabs him around the neck, taking the enemy's assault rifle and firing a burst into the next closest enemy, killing him quickly. Another enemy impulsively turns and fires at Bryce, but killing his own man that Bryce is hiding behind. Bryce spins off from his meat shield and kicks the enemy who just shot his own team in the face, leaving the opponent off kilter and Bryce in the center of four enemies.

With lightning speed, Bryce rips the gun from the unbalanced enemy and swings the rifle across the enemy's face, knocking him out and leaving only three to deal with. He drops the gun on the ground and punches the enemy on his farthest right across the face, sidestepping as the farthest left enemy tries to fire his assault rifle from his hip, missing Bryce but clipping his teammate in the abdomen. Bryce takes advantage of the shock the man who just shot his own teammate has and throws himself at the enemy. Bryce quickly flails his legs up in the air and grips onto the middle enemy's neck, squeezing and wrenching the man towards the ground as he elbows the shocked enemy on his left. Bryce twists his body, pulling the middle enemy to the ground while straining his neck in excruciating pain. The last enemy readies his rifle aimed at Bryce when he suddenly slumps over from a bullet to the back. Bryce looks up to see Shaw standing over the last enemy with a smoking handgun in his hand.

"Thanks," Bryce says cheekily with a slightly labored breath as he looks up from his spot on the ground.

"I felt I had to do *something,*" Shaw quips with a grin. "You were taking all the kills."

"Do we know which one is Henderson?" Shaw asks as he stands up to look at the bodies littered around him.

Shaw stands over the man who took a bullet in the stomach by his own team and fires a single shot, ending the enemy's misery. Bryce turns in shock, surprised at the ruthlessness Shaw is showing. Shaw then walks over to the man whose neck was wrenched from its socket and fires another, causing Bryce to jump just a little. The last enemy, who is unconscious doesn't have to feel the pain as Shaw fires a bullet through the back of his skull. "The one on the right is Henderson," Shaw finally answers. "Well, was." He then presses his microphone on his chest. "We're all done here," he informs the team. "Meet up on the east side and I'll call a cleanup team."

**March 4, 2005**

The team is gathered around the table in Castle after the successful mission. Shaw is elated by the outcome and is all smiles as he finishes up the debriefing of the team. "I'm serious, really great job guys," Shaw compliments cheerfully. "That is another Ring cell taken care of. At this rate, the Ring is going to wonder where all their members have gone. Really great job, guys. I think we deserve a day or two off. You're dismissed."

The team all stand up from their chairs, ready to finally get some sleep since the mission went past midnight and through one in the morning. "Why does every mission have to be at such odd hours?" Chuck groans only half joking. "I can't remember the last time I went to sleep at a normal hour."

"You don't often hear of a break-in during the day," Sarah deadpans with a slight grin.

"I can always tranq you if you're having trouble sleeping," Casey chides with a joyful grunt as he imagines doing the deed.

"No, I'm alright," Chuck placates with his hands up. "I think I can fall asleep without the help of drugs."

Sarah extremely wants to fit in a snarky remark about how she could help him use up his excess energy, but knows the consequences if she were to voice her thoughts. "I second the notion to get some sleep," she finally states in a slightly groggy tone. "I'm going back to the hotel. Any takers?"

"Oh! Oh!" Chuck raises his hand like an excited schoolchild who knows the answer to the teacher's question. "Me!"

Sarah just shakes her head with a disbelieving grin. "Let's go. We carpooled anyways."

"And tomorrow is my turn," Chuck deadpans. "Just like how today was *supposed* to be my turn," he states matter-of-factly.

"I'm driving and that's all I know," Sarah quips with a gorgeously brilliant grin.

"I'm never going to get to drive, am I?" Chuck pouts like someone just took his puppy to the pound.

"Probably not," Sarah beams a gorgeous smile.

"Maybe I should find a new carpooler," Chuck quips.

"You wouldn't," Sarah warns with widened eyes.

"I'm only kidding," Chuck rolls his eyes with a smile. "Now I'm really tired so we should go before I fall asleep standing up." Sarah grabs his forearm and starts dragging him up the stairs. "We'll see you guys later," Chuck waves goodbye as he and Sarah head out of Castle.

Casey quietly heads out as Jesse catches up to him. "Hey Casey? You think you can give me a ride? Bryce is going to stay for a few minutes and I'd rather not wait."

"Sure," Casey grunts noncommittally as he continues out of Castle with the brunette on his heels.

Bryce is still a little unnerved by how Shaw coldly killed those three men even though they were defeated. Shaw walks over to Bryce a puts a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Bryce," Shaw compliments in awe. "That was the first time I've really seen the Intersect; you, in action… and I have to say… it was quite amazing."

"Thanks," Bryce grins sincerely.

"I'm serious, Bryce," Shaw continues as if he believes in his words religiously. "You're the agent of the future. Chuck, Sarah, Jesse, Casey… they're not going to be able to keep up with you. You're setting the path for the future of this country, being the first Intersect 2.0. You should feel proud of yourself. You're like the pioneer of the Intersect."

"I think you might be exaggerating just a little bit," Bryce quips with an incredulous grin.

"Take my words how you will, but you're the future of spies," Shaw remarks before heading out of the Castle while Bryce ponders Shaw's words.

**March 4, 2005**

Chuck and Sarah enter his hotel room, exhausted from the overnight mission as the sun is coming up already. Chuck is too tired to even attempt to wash up before sleeping. He plops onto his bed face down as if he is dead. "Chuck?" Sarah asks gently with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Hmm?" He mumbles as the duvet immediately fills the open space between his lips.

"I'm sorry for what you had to see earlier," she confesses dolefully. "I hated doing it as much as you hated seeing it," she lowers her head in shame. He looks up from his slumped form to see her on the brink of tears. He quickly sits up and walks over to her. "I don't want you to think of me as some remorseless killer," she sobs sadly as she is afraid that Chuck will never be able to look at her again without seeing her tainted with the blood of the defenseless enemy.

He gently lifts her chin with two fingers as he gazes into her dripping eyes as they are afraid to look him in the eye. "I could never think that," he whispers humbly. "You know why?"

Her eyes finally ascend to look into his forgiving, loving chocolate eyes. "Why?" She wonders with hopeful expectance.

"Because no matter what you do, I'll always see you as a strong, beautiful woman," he states with pure truth and honesty before leaning in to capture her lips in a tender loving kiss. She responds immediately, enjoying the sensitive embrace of her lips.

"Thank you, Chuck," she barely whispers as they release the kiss. "Whenever I fear I've hurt you emotionally, you surprise me with your kindness and love."

"Sarah," he continues truthfully, "I'm not some civilian accidentally dragged into this world. Plus," Chuck grins brightly; just his smile lightening the mood immensely, "Technically, you would be an assassin and not a murderer because the way you took that guy out was kind of awesome and stealthy like an assassin… and sexy too."

"Shut up," she playfully hits him in the arm. He chuckles as he walks over to his bed and pulls the covers down.

"Come sleep with me," he demands sweetly. "Just for tonight."

"I really shouldn't," Sarah stresses reluctantly.

"Come on, Sarah," Chuck pleads with a quivering lower lip. "Just this one night. Shaw isn't going to suspect anything."

"I hate you," she pouts adorably as her stance deflates in relent.

"I love you too," Chuck grins brightly as he starts stripping down to his boxers. Sarah watches with an almost feral grin as he is wearing nothing but boxers and she can definitely see the silhouette of his manhood underneath his underwear. "And now it's your turn," he hangs his words, knowing exactly where her eyes are. "Wow, you must be tired," he quips with a grin.

"Shut up," she responds as she jumbles up her face into an adorable grin as she holds in her laughter. She quickly strips her pants down to her ankles and kicks them off. She pulls her black long-sleeved shirt over her head and instantly notices the glazed over look on Chuck's face as his eyes are drooping a little south of her face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired," she quips back with a snarky grin as she climbs into the bed with just her black sports bra and black cotton panties.

Chuck just smiles as he climbs in next to her and pulls the duvet up to their necks. She starts wrangling underneath the covers and Chuck furrows his brow as he tries to figure out what she is doing. "Sarah?"

Her only answer is a sigh of relief as she tosses her sports bra onto the floor and she looks over at the distant look on Chuck's face. "You didn't think I was going to sleep in that restricting top?" She states like he should've expected it.

Chuck wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, feeling her breasts and nipples rub against his chest as his hands spread across her warm silky back.

"You better not be cuddling like this because you want to feel my breasts," she warns only half joking.

"You know how much I love to cuddle," Chuck retorts in mock hurt.

"Right…" she drawls disbelievingly as she wraps her arms around him, enjoying the warmth he encapsulates her with.

"Hey, men like to cuddle too," he protests as he kisses her on the forehead.

"I know," she whispers comfortably. She missed just being held in Chuck's arms every night and is in bliss to have it back, even if it is only for this one time. "And I like to cuddle with you too."

**Please review.**


	14. Keep It On The Down Low

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am blessed that you are still reading this story and giving me the encouragement to continue writing Chuck fanfiction months after the end of the greatest show on Earth. I'm sorry about the break but I was out of town and didn't get the chance to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter greatly.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 4, 2005**

Sarah feels the conscious feelings of waking up but her body is not ready to get up just yet without the right incentives. She lazily opens a single eye to look around the room when she immediately realizes it isn't her hotel room, yet looks very familiar. She tenses for the slights second before she realizes she is in Chuck's room and in his bed. She smiles pleasantly at the warm feeling she is getting from being in his arms when she feels something hard poking her in the lower back… well, ass to be exact. She sighs quietly as she finally learns that Chuck has taken her plea to heart and is now carrying a handgun for protection and must've forgot to take it off in the morning in their drowsy haze. She reaches behind her to remove the protruding weapon when she realizes it isn't a weapon per say. She giggles softly as she runs her fingers up the length of his morning erection through his boxers.

_When did Chuck start spooning me?_ She ponders for a second before the haze dissipates and she remembers him gently rolling her onto her other side and sidling up behind her with his hands firmly around each breast. She glances down to see his hands still securely around her bare breasts and her smile only grows. "Nnhhuuuhh…" Chuck groans sleepily like a zombie as Sarah realizes she has been reflexively stroking his hardened manhood for the last minute. Instead of removing her hands from him, he starts gently kneading her breasts as his hands literally stick to her warm breasts from being on them for so long before finding the nipples and teasing them between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Seems like someone's gotten enough rest," she muses with a hopeful tone, not minding the foreplay increasing further.

Instead of a verbal response, he starts nipping at her left ear and down her neck towards her shoulder.

"Oh…" Sarah shakily moans at the pleasurable sensations. "Don't stop."

"I have no plans on stopping," he whispers with his breath ghosting across her shoulder, causing a delightful shiver to run through her body.

Sarah gives herself to him as his left hand snakes down her body, gliding underneath her panties, and between her legs. As his fingers massage her lips and slowly start to spread them, she questions how she went for so long without this amazing pleasure. She's in complete orgasmic ecstasy that she hasn't felt in too long of a time. Her body is already aching to release only moments into his lovely assault. "Oh Chuck," Sarah sighs hoarsely.

"God, I missed you," Chuck sighs into her ear.

"We've been on missions together the last few months," she responds airily in a labored breath as she battles with her pleading orgasm.

"You know what I mean," he sultrily whispers into her ear. "I missed this… Your presence, your body, your feel, your warmth. I missed all of you."

"I missed you too," she somehow gathers the strength to turn herself to face him, his fingers drawing a warm and wet path along her hip. She locks eyes with him to relay how much she wants him… all of him. Without uttering a single word, he understands her and a soft infectious grin forms on his lips and then hers. As their lips collide, he gently slides inside her, merging them both into one entity.

**March 4, 2005**

Sarah struts out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a bright smile as she saunters over towards Chuck who is sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" He asks with a grin as he gratuitously takes in her curves and form.

"Not that I know of," she responds perkily as she climbs onto the bed and straddles his naked form. His hands instantly grip her hips as he smiles up at her.

"Well you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"It's still light out, we need to get back to a regular sleeping schedule and I'm not tired," Sarah states emphatically. "What should we do about it?" The grin on her lips shows she knows exactly what to do about it.

Luckily, Chuck's grin shows that he knows exactly what to do about it too. "I have an idea," he responds as he presses his lips to hers in hungry passion.

**March 5, 2005**

"Wow," Sarah giggles as she cradles her stomach, "I don't think I've ever been this hungry before." After showering together, she and Chuck are just finishing getting dressed and ready for breakfast. She slides her teal shirt over her head and realizes she is missing her phone that must've gotten lost in their haze of the last day. "Chuck?" She asks casually as she starts looking around the apartment. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Well where'd you have it last?" Chuck asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

"I don't know," Sarah replies as she starts wondering where she could've left it. "We were so tired; I didn't even put it away." She glances at the nightstand and notices the top drawer ajar so she opens the drawer and freezes suddenly. "Chuck?" Her tone is sharp and demanding. "Why is your gun in your drawer?"

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow as he looks over to see her pull out his H&K USP handgun from the drawer. "Um… well… you see…"

"Chuck," Sarah shouts angrily, "you need to keep this on you at all times! Dammit! Do you know how important it is to protect yourself?" She walks over to him and pushes the gun into his stomach. "I don't want to ever see you without this unless you're in bed sleeping and then I expect it to be within reach!"

"I'm sorry?" Chuck weakly states as he takes the gun from her.

"And when you get shot because you didn't have this on you? Then what are you?" She questions expectantly before answering, "Dead, Chuck! Dead!" She then turns around with a huge huff as she fights away the tears begging to escape at the thought of losing Chuck.

He glances between the gun and her a few times before speaking up. "You're right," he agrees humbly. "I'm an idiot, Sarah."

"You don't even have to use it!" She turns around in anger and emotion as her eyes appear a bit puffy and red. "It's just in case," she nearly whispers.

Chuck tucks the pistol into his pants at his lower back. "I know," he responds gently as he envelopes her into his arms. "I promise that this gun will be on me at all times. I'm too important to you to risk my life," he continues as he runs his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry, Sarah. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you, but the concept is a bit tough for me to stomach. But for you, I'd do anything and this is nothing compared to the things I would do for you. Let's go have breakfast and we can talk a little more. You can even grill me for all my mistakes," he jokes with an infectious grin.

She looks up into his smiling eyes and gently plants her lips on his. "Thank you, Chuck," she whispers while still in his arms. "Also," she deadpans as she fights the humorous grin trying to emerge, "when you flash, you make this really silly face."

"I do not!" Chuck protests with a grin. "Maybe my eyelids droop a little… I don't believe you," he finally states cockily.

"Fine," Sarah shrugs carelessly as she turns around.

"Wait," Chuck calls after her. "What do I look like then?"

"Well, it kind of looks like you saw something really bright and…" she describes to the best of her abilities. "Tasted something really sour at the same time. I don't know," she rambles noncommittally, "if I had to do it, it would kind of be like…" she widens her eyes and stares down at her nose. Then lets her eyelids sag as she tries to look back and forth with her crossed eyes while half-blinking her eyes, and bobbles her head subtly. She suddenly breaks out of her flash and stares at the repulsed and mortified look on his face. "Something like that," she mumbles undecidedly.

"Oh," Chuck lets slip from his mouth as he doesn't know how to react.

"What?" She demands incredulously. "I thought it was good. You don't like my flash face?"

"Not really," he responds as he tries to erase that horrific look from his mind. "You looked like a mentally challenged person *with* Down Syndrome. If I look like that every time, people must think I'm special."

Sarah knows he is being serious but she cannot help but burst into laughter. She doubles over as she secures her stomach with her hands in fear of it falling off.

"It's not funny," Chuck tries to keep his serious resolve but her laughter is the most infectious thing he has ever heard. A grin starts to crack on his frown.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she reaches up with her right hand and uses him as a crutch. "But it is funny. Down Syndrome is being mentally challenged."

"Hey," Chuck warns jokingly, "Down Syndrome is no laughing matter."

"I'm not laughing at the syndrome," Sarah smiles up at Chuck. "I'm laughing at your metaphor." She climbs up him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Let's go get breakfast," she beams before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good plan," he smiles back at her. "Let's go to IHOP. I'm paying."

"Wow," she deadpans sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, "there's the chivalry I love in you."

"I know," he smiles almost deviously at her quip.

**March 5, 2005**

"I can't believe we are actually at IHOP," Sarah deadpans after they took their seats in the booth in the corner. She honestly thought he was just joking about going there. She had never been to an IHOP because her Dad would always take her to small family-owned diners that were usually almost vacant.

"Hey, IHOP has an amazing breakfast menu," Chuck retorts humorously. "You do know that IHOP stands for _International House of Pancakes_. How can you not trust their pancakes? They're an *international house*!"

"Fine," Sarah just grins at his explanation. It is hard for her to be angry with him and even harder to stay angry with him. "Since you are so well-versed in the art of IHOP, would you please order for me?"

"Gladly," he responds happily. "But Sarah," he becomes serious suddenly.

"Yea?" She gives him her full attention at his tone change.

"I wanted to have some privacy," he informs her almost guiltily. "So we can talk about Shaw… figure out what he's up to." He can see the surprise forming on her face but continues, "I know you don't trust him and I want to get to the bottom of this. So…" he grins sneakily, "you ready for a sub-mission?"

"Yes, I am," she responds with a determined grin.

"Okay," Chuck nods seriously, much to Sarah's surprise how quickly he can change his mentality, "so far, what do we have on Shaw? He's a Ring expert and his wife is a double agent for the Ring?"

"Well, he knew what the golden suitcase held," Sarah continues seriously. "And the Ring lockbox."

"And the Ring phone," Chuck adds in.

"Which none of us have seen in our life," Sarah explains. "Where did he learn all this? From his wife?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense," Chuck replies. "I mean, we haven't heard of the Ring before ending Roark and Fulcrum. They kind of came out of left field," Chuck states with a grin. "Probably the only baseball reference I know."

"What about second base?" Sarah questions with a devious grin as she takes his hand and places it onto her breast. "And third base?" She starts moving his hand between her legs.

"Okay," Chuck pulls his hand back quickly, "I understand," he replies with a huge grin. "I don't think IHOP is an appropriate place for that, or anywhere public really."

"Sorry," Sarah mirthfully states. "You know how you affect me."

"Getting back to business," Chuck states emphatically as he smiles at her with tinged rosy cheeks, "When did Shaw become a Ring expert?" Chuck asks just before the waitress steps up to the table in the usual IHOP server attire with a name tag that reads 'Becky.'

"What can I get you two?" She asks kindly.

"Two Breakfast Samplers," Chuck replies confidently. "Eggs over medium with a side of wheat toast for each."

"Perfect," the waitress replies perkily before stepping away.

"Is the Breakfast Sampler good?" Sarah questions curiously, completely trusting Chuck's judgment but still curious to know his opinion.

"It's the best," he replies truthfully. "You get everything you could need and you even get a couple of their international pancakes," he jokes. "And with the toast, you can make a sandwich out of the eggs and even add some ham to it if you want."

"I think I can trust you with my breakfast," Sarah lays her head on his shoulder. "So where were we?"

"Oh yes," he perks up with realization, "I was just wondering when Shaw became this supposed Ring expert. Graham never said anything…"

"And he recruited me and never said a single thing about it," Sarah quickly responds.

"Wait," Chuck stops suddenly. "You were recruited by Graham?"

Sarah embarrassedly looks away before mumbling, "I was only a teen and didn't know what I was getting in to."

"I just never knew that," Chuck responds honestly. He notices the apprehension on her face and body language, "I'm sorry," he responds honestly, "it's just your past kind of fascinates me."

"Why?" Sarah suddenly gets curious.

"Well, just you in general interest me and it is cool learning about you," he states as they switch positions as he becomes the shy embarrassed one.

"Thank you," Sarah barely whispers as she hugs him tightly.

"Um… you're welcome?" He responds unsurely as he doesn't understand her humbleness.

She gives him a soft peck on the cheek. "No one has cared about my past and before you, I never cared to tell it," she explains truthfully with a hint of sadness. "But you being curious makes me feel loved and cared."

"I do love and care for you," Chuck responds matter-of-factly.

"I know and that's why I love you," she responds heartwarmingly.

"Oh, so it's not my charming good looks?" Chuck quips with a huge smile.

"Shut up," Sarah playfully responds. "You already know I love how you look—you need to shave a little," she starts playing with the facial hair growing under his sideburn. "You have some scruffiness growing in."

"You don't think it makes me look manlier?" He jokes as he puffs out his chest and puts his arms on his hips in a Superman-like pose.

"But I love your baby-smooth cheeks and chin," Sarah pouts as she runs her hand along the lower part of his face.

"You know," he acts like it is a huge deal as he takes in a breath through is clenched teeth, "just for you… I'll shave. *But* only for you."

"Good," Sarah quickly mutters as she starts planting multiple kisses on his right cheek. "You really need to stop sidetracking me," she feigns with pointed guilt.

"Me?" Chuck huffs in defense.

"I'm only kidding," she mirthfully responds. "But we do need to figure Shaw out. I can't exactly just go up to him and seduce him. Sure, he maybe finds me attractive—"

"You're gorgeous," Chuck interrupts seriously.

"Thanks," she flashes him a bright smile. "We need to find a way. There was nothing in the Intersect?"

"Nope," Chuck shakes his head emphatically, "not a thing. I wasn't even able to flash on him so I don't know. If only there was a way to know what Graham was thinking…" Chuck hopelessly groans.

"I don't get it," Sarah muses. "Graham kept fairly close tabs on me," she notices the slightly worried but skeptical look on Chuck's face, "he thought of me as the closest thing he had to a daughter," Sarah smiles sadly but reverently. "I was even the one who received his spy will."

"Wow," Chuck stares at her in amazement, "I had no idea."

"I didn't either until he told me in his will," Sarah responds sorrowfully. "He really was like a mentor to me and I kind of miss him…" Sarah trails off sadly.

"It's okay," Chuck tucks her under his right arm as he draws her into his body. "You should feel a loss for someone who has changed your life so greatly," he whispers soothingly.

"I wish you knew it was his house and stopped them," Sarah hoarsely whispers as she suddenly feels tears pricking her eyes.

"If I knew it was his house, I would've stopped them," Chuck states defiantly. "Graham was a good leader and he played a pivotal role in stopping Fulcrum. He will forever be immortalized in our hearts and as one of the stopping forces of Fulcrum."

"Maybe we can visit his grave some time," Sarah wonders with hopefulness.

"We'll make sure we do that," Chuck agrees wholeheartedly.

"Thank you," she whispers before getting back to the business at hand. "I have a feeling Shaw was not directed by Graham."

"But he was the director of the CIA," Chuck emphasizes with his arms stretched out.

"The CIA is pretty large," Sarah deadpans. "Shaw must've been headed under someone else."

"Anderson maybe?" Chuck suggests. "He was pretty insistent on getting Shaw on the team."

"You make a good point but what motive could he possibly have?" Sarah questions. "He already had the job when Graham was killed. He isn't even interested in the Intersect. He thinks it's a waste of time."

"We both know it isn't, but he's the only one who could possibly be the one heading this," Chuck explains honestly. "Who else could it possibly be then?"

"We can't deny the facts here," Sarah tries to lace all the pieces together; "The Ring is a real and dangerous enemy. They already killed Roark and were supposedly involved with Fulcrum."

"So you're saying who made Shaw the Ring expert doesn't matter?"

"Yes," Sarah nods her head. "Shaw started his war against the Ring years ago but never really got anywhere—"

"Well, we don't really know," Chuck states in Shaw's defense.

"Well, the Ring is still alive and kicking," Sarah emphasizes. "But now with the Intersect 2.0 on his team, we're suddenly taking them out one by one."

"That's because we have a beautiful blonde kickass ninja spy on our team," he quips with a big grin.

Sarah just shakes her head with a pursed grin as she doesn't even want to waste the energy on talking back about that. "And his taking a liking to Bryce…"

"Oh I know!" Chuck whispers like a gossiping teen. "Isn't it weird?"

"He's coddling Bryce for a reason," Sarah explains seriously. "He's buttering him up for something."

"But what?" Chuck wonders with a furrowed brow. "How could befriending Bryce help him in any way?"

"That I don't know," Sarah overdraws sadly.

"I'll agree with you that Shaw is buttering Bryce up for something, but what could his motive be? Money? Glory? Pride? A reputable reference for future missions?"

"Unless he's trying to steal Bryce away from us," Sarah wonders out loud. "Taking the 2.0 with him."

"Why would he want to do that?" Chuck furrows his brow deeply. "Where could he take Bryce to?"

"I don't know," Sarah says as if the answer is on the tip of her tongue as she shakes her head slowly, "but he can try to convince Beckman that they work better just the two of them."

"That's not true," Chuck states seriously. "We're better as a team."

"I know," Sarah smiles at his loyalty.

"Should we call Shaw on it?" Chuck asks curiously, coming to her defense no matter what she chooses.

"I don't think so," Sarah responds honestly. "We don't have any evidence that he is doing anything more than being sincere. We just need to keep a closer eye on Shaw. We can't trust him now more than ever."

"So I can't kiss you every time I see you in Castle?" Chuck states more than asks with a dejected expression yet a slight grin as he tries to joke about it.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah scoots in closer to him and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I hate keeping our relationship secret as much as you. And don't you dare think that I'm ashamed of you," she states forcefully. "I love you, Chuck Bartowski, and that's all you need to worry about."

"I love you, too," Chuck captures her lips in a soft kiss. "And don't worry, that was the farthest thing from my mind."

"Good," she perkily states as she watches Becky walking over with their food in each hand. "Now let's eat because I'm drained from our extracurricular activities over the last day, and I'm going to need to refuel if we're going to continue."

Chuck's eyes bug out of his skull for a slight second as his cheeks turn a few shades redder.

**March 5, 2005**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Chuck groans agitatedly as he follows Sarah through the Castle in a grey shirt and basketball shorts. Sarah is wearing a surprisingly sexy blue sports bra and tight black workout pants. He doesn't know how she can make that outfit look so sexy, but he will chock that up for the higher powers to decide.

"Chuck," Sarah deadpans seriously, "we all need to keep in shape; no exceptions."

"Fine," Chuck relents with a dejected sigh, "but only for you." They step into the gym to see Bryce just finishing up his workout as he puts back the two thirty-five pound dumbbells.

"Hey, Bryce," Sarah greets kindly with a generous smile.

"Hey guys," Bryce responds sincerely in his Under Armour sweat resistant top. "I didn't know you worked out, Chuck," he quips with a grin.

"I don't," Chuck replies jokingly. Obviously he works out once in a while but his high metabolism has kept him thin while missions keep his muscles from shrinking.

"Well, I'm done so the gym's all yours," Bryce states as he wraps a towel around his sweaty neck. "I'll see you guys later."

"You're done already?" Chuck chides jokingly. "Come on… be a man with us."

"I was just working for the last fucking hour!" Bryce retorts with unexpected anger. "Don't even question my manhood," he states venomously with narrowed eyes before walking out before he can get a reply.

"Wha…?" Chuck is frozen in place with his jaw open. He finally looks over at the confused look on Sarah's face. "I was just joking," he mumbles to Sarah.

"It's okay," Sarah squeezes his shoulder. "Maybe he is having a bad day."

"I've never seen such hostility from him," Chuck explains as he is still flabbergasted by Bryce's outburst.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Sarah tries to sooth Chuck. "He didn't mean it."

"I hope so."

**Please review.**


	15. Twelve Monkeys

**Where are my billions of dollars for writing fanfiction? Damn, if I didn't already despise Twilight, I now hate it with an unending passion. Twilight is impossible because vampires can no longer exist. Even if they did, hypothetically obviously, they would've died out by now. This is because drinking the blood of others will cause them to catch HIV with would turn into AIDS. So, all of them would die by AIDS before, therefore, they are and would be extinct. So, boom, Tough-actin' Tinactin. Vampires cannot exist.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for just checking out this story. I feel blessed to be able to carry on such a great show months after it has ended. And I couldn't do that without your help.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 7, 2005**

Shaw sits down at the table across from Bryce inside the Subway sandwich shop. "This was a good idea," Shaw says amiably as he unwraps his foot long sub. "Working out always makes me hungry."

"Yea," Bryce nods agreeably as he takes a bite of his turkey sandwich, "it does."

"You're a beast, man," Shaw compliments with a smile. "I was barely able to keep up with you."

"What can I say?" Bryce shrugs haughtily.

"How long you've been working out for?"

"Jeez," Bryce drawls as he reminisces back multiple years, "I would have to say beginning of high school or something," Bryce answers unsurely.

"Well, it's obviously paid off," Shaw states honestly. "You could probably have girls falling over each other for you. I'm surprised you're tying yourself down with Jesse."

"What do you mean?" Bryce furrows his brow deeply as he crooks his head slightly.

"Well," Shaw shrugs innocently, "I'm just saying that there are perks to being a spy that reach beyond saving the world."

"And by that you mean sex," Bryce deadpans.

"With anyone you want," Shaw grins slightly maniacal. "I'm just saying that there are many women here in this city. We could always hit a nightclub or two some night."

"What about missions?" Bryce questions, although he likes where Shaw is going. He hasn't hit the club scene since going with Sarah's friend, Carina.

"We have plenty of time in between missions to go out," Shaw answers quickly, matching the grin forming on Bryce's face. "But being tied down makes it a little tougher," Shaw jokes before sobering up. "Jesse is nice and all, but you're only in your early twenties. You have the rest of your twenties to have fun before you're really looking for someone to settle down with. You need to get out there! You don't want to regret for settling without knowing if you can do better."

"I don't know…" Bryce trails off unsurely as he ponders Shaw's words. He is young and long-term relationships at such a young age rarely last, as well as the fact that having a relationship as a spy is difficult enough. Bryce finally realizes how much is really against having an intimate relationship at his young age. He doesn't know how Sarah and Chuck can love each other so much that they can deal with hiding their relationship from Shaw and Beckman without the temptation of finding other people to confide in.

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life," Shaw recites as he stands up with the crumpled ball of his sandwich wrapping, "but Jesse is bound to have long-term problems after what she's been through. Are you willing to deal with them?" Shaw walks over to the trash can, letting his words seep into the sponge that is Bryce's brain.

**March 8, 2005**

The team is sitting around the table inside the Castle. Shaw is hunched in front of the two monitors as he types away on the keyboard. After a few seconds, he turns around with the wireless keyboard in his hands. Suddenly, the image of a large office building appears on one of the monitors. "This building is actually a secret Ring base that they use to store some of their most secret assets," Shaw explains as points just below the building. "It is a subterranean vault with twelve levels of security and we're going to break in. Truth is, they're thinking of expanding it to fifteen levels," Shaw grins cheekily.

"That sounds fun," Chuck sarcastically cheers.

"The good news is that it is here in Los Angeles," Shaw continues to explain. "But we're still going to have to break in after midnight."

"Ugh…" Chuck groans emphatically. "It's going to screw up my sleep cycle again," he feigns dread.

"I didn't mind it," Sarah quips with a bright grin, remembering spending the entire day with Chuck and just being the two lovebirds they should be.

"We're going in tonight, so we'll be meeting here at midnight," Shaw orders. "I advise you all get some sleep before the mission."

**March 8, 2005**

Jesse slips into her panties while Bryce is in the bathroom. She then slides her plain white sleep shirt over her head to leave her torso naked as she climbs into the bed with her stomach facing down. She reaches across to the night stand to grab the lotion for her back to help diminish the size and discoloration of the scars. She waits patiently until Bryce steps out of the bathroom in boxers and a wife beater undershirt. Jesse turns her head and smiles at him. "Can you do my back?" She smiles sincerely, looking forward to the soothing massage he always gives her.

"Sure," Bryce grins with a very subtle gleam in his eye that Jesse never noticed before. He walks over to her side of the bed and climbs over her, straddling her ass gently with all his weight on his knees and shins as he takes the lotion from her. He squirts a glop onto his left hand and places the bottle on the bed beside him. He spreads the lotion between his hands before soothingly running his outstretched palms up and down her back. She sighs in content at the pleasurable relaxing massage as she lets her eyes drift closed.

Bryce runs his hands up to her shoulders and on his way down, he spreads his hands apart and around her sides until he grazes her breasts with his fingertips. Jesse tenses ever so slightly as her eyes open with surprise because he has never taken advantage of the situation before. She lets her eyes close again, hoping it was just an innocent slip of his hands. His hands reach the bottom of her back as he runs his fingertips across the hem of her panties as he gently lowers himself onto her ass with a little more pressure than before. She is starting to question what he is doing when his hands dip to her sides again, but he slides his hands all the way around to her ribcage and up to her breasts, squeezing them affectionately before sliding back up for air.

"Bryce…" Jesse warns with uncertainty.

"Shh…" he hushes into her ear. "Relax…" he whispers as his hands slide around her and embrace her breasts with more strength and passion as he uses his middle fingers to flick her nipples.

"What are you doing?" She hollers in confusion as she tries to get up.

"Come on, Jesse," he humbly goads. "You know you want this," his right hand slides down and just as it slides underneath the hem of her panties, she grabs his wrist with her right hand.

"No, Bryce," she states boldly. "Stop."

"Don't be such a prude," he retorts as he forcefully slides his hand down her panties.

"Dammit, I said no!" She shouts as she spins them, putting him on his back as she is lying on top of him. She quickly uses both hands to pull his right hand from around her crotch as she tries to climb out of the bed. He quickly grabs her by both breasts and pulls her to him as he starts kissing down her neck. "Get the fuck off!" She screams as she whips her head back, crashing into his nose and loosening his grip on her chest enough to slip from his grasp.

"Bitch!" He grunts as he feels his nose for any possible damage, sighing when there isn't any.

She quickly stands up and turns to him with anger flaring in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? I said no!" She turns to find her shirt on the floor by the bed.

"Don't be such a bitch," Bryce retorts with agitation and resentment as she slides her shirt back on. "No one is going to want you looking like that," he states despicably. "You're lucky to have someone half as amazing as me want to have sex with you."

"How—" She finds herself at a loss of words at how hurtful and rude his words were. Tears start to prick in her eyes from his insults. "What has gotten into you?" She asks more curiously then angry because he has never shown such hostility before.

"Maybe I realized I could do better than a freak," he responds with pure hatred. Her eyes widen at the insult that feels like a dagger to the heart. "You'll always be scarred and no one can find that attractive."

"You're a fucking asshole," Jesse shouts with glassy eyes as a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Go on," Bryce states inconsiderately. "Leave."

She quickly finds a pair of shorts and slides them on before walking out of the hotel room, slamming the door as hard as she can on her exit. She suddenly feels her knees go weak as she presses her back to the hallway wall. She slides down and hugs her knees to her chest, wondering why Bryce would say such cruel, malicious things. He has always been a gentleman, not once taking advantage of their situation. She doesn't know what to do as she can't go back in there now. There is no way she can sleep in the same bed, let alone the same room, as him.

After twenty minutes of recovering her composure, she finally rises to her feet, not really thinking too deeply about what she is doing because her mind is preoccupied with what Bryce has said to her. She unconsciously walks over to Chuck's room and gently knocks on the door, hoping he answers because she just needs someone to make her feel better and there is no one better at doing that then Chuck. After about a minute, she lowers her head sadly, thinking he is asleep and isn't going to answer when she hears the deadbolt unlock. The door opens to a sleepy Chuck in boxers and a black shirt that reads _'Han Shot First'_ in the classic Star Wars title font.

"Jesse?" Chuck furrows his brow through his hooded eyes from the brightness of the hallway. "What's going on? We should be getting sleep before the mission."

"I know," she sadly states as she grins at his shirt, despite the shitty situation she is in.

"Are you alright? Where's Bryce?" Chuck asks curiously as he knows they've been spending their nights together.

"Um… can I come in?" She asks just over a whisper.

"Sure," Chuck shrugs his shoulders as he steps over and lets her into his hotel room. "So what's up?"

"I just…" Jesse feels the tears coming again at remembering the painful insults Bryce said to her. "Can I stay here just for tonight?" She pleads with glassy eyes.

"Obviously, yea," Chuck instantly responds. "But what is going on, Jesse?"

"Bryce… I don't know what has gotten into him," Jesse answers miserably. "He… he called me a freak," the tears start to shed as she explains what happened. "He tried to force me into sex."

Chuck immediately steps over to her and hugs her with a speed that completely contradicts his tired appearance. He nestles her head against his shoulder. "Let me talk to him," Chuck states boldly with hatred building inside him.

"Please don't," Jesse whispers. "I just want to forget it happened."

"Okay," Chuck whispers back as he runs his hand gently up and down her back. "You can sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch."

"I know how chivalrous you are, but we've slept in the same bed multiple times," a ghost of a smile grows on her face. "I don't think another night is too tough to endure… unless you don't want to because of Sarah. I won't tell her if you don't," Jesse smiles brightly as he starts to blush. "I'm kidding," she chuckles at his nervousness. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Nothing," Chuck responds with a grin as he stifles his laugh. "You just caught me off guard."

"Sure," she shakes her head, not believing him at all. "Besides, it'll be just like old times, right?"

"Right," Chuck grins at her as she climbs into the bed.

"We don't even have to cuddle," she explains truthfully. "I just didn't know where else to go," she averts her gaze in sadness.

"You can always come to me," Chuck says humbly as he climbs into the bed next to her. "And no, you're not a freak at all. You're gorgeous, Jesse," Chuck admits honestly. "Bryce is an idiot and anyone would be lucky enough to be with a woman as strong and beautiful as you."

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispers sweetly at his beaming compliments. "I just don't know why Bryce was acting like that."

"He has been acting kind of weird lately," Chuck muses with a furrowed brow. "The other day, I joked about him not working out long enough and he went off on me. It was definitely a joke that he usually would've just rolled his eyes at."

"I just don't get it," Jesse responds, surprised by Chuck's story. "Do you think this is because of Shaw? They've been spending so much time together, it is getting weird."

"It could be," Chuck responds truthfully with a nod as he ponders the idea. "But how could Shaw cause Bryce to get angry. Does Shaw piss Bryce off enough for him to lash out against us?"

"Shaw is too boring to cause that much hatred," Jesse declares from her own experience. "I've never seen such hatred in Bryce's eyes before. It was like I had murdered his entire family or something."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't do that," Chuck quips with an infectious grin. "Maybe you kicked his puppy but that's about it."

"Shut up," Jesse playfully hits Chuck in the chest. Chuck laughs as he rolls back from her punch.

"I'm kidding," he chuckles.

"I just can't believe him," Jesse states emphatically as she stares at the ceiling. "He's always been so sweet and caring. I… I think I love him," she states quietly, almost as if it is a secret. "But now?"

"Let me talk to him," Chuck states humbly. "I can at least try to figure out what is up with him. We've been friends for like ever."

"Okay," Jesse turns to Chuck with gentility in her eyes,

"Now let's get some sleep so we're not tired for the mission," Chuck smiles at her before rolling onto his back to get into a comfortable position.

"Yes, captain," Jesse quips as she reaches over and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Chuck," she whispers humbly before resting on her back.

"You're welcome," he whispers back before letting his eyes drift closed.

**March 3, 2005**

The tension around the table is increasing with every second of silence. Chuck can literally see the tension as Bryce and Jesse are sitting across from each other inside the Castle. Sarah and Casey are oblivious to it, but Chuck hasn't gotten a chance to speak with Bryce. Jesse may've advised him not to, but Bryce is his friend and he should be able to figure out what is going on. Jesse's story just sounded so unlike Bryce.

Shaw walks in with a backpack in each hand and looks over his team dressed in black BDU outfits. "I have no idea what securities this building has," Shaw explains truthfully as he places the packs on the table. "The Intersect is going to be our best method to get by all the security measures."

"I'm ready to do this," Bryce smirks haughtily.

"Good," Shaw nods as he slides the backpacks to Chuck and Casey. "Chuck, Casey, take a bag. These have all the devices we'll need to break through the securities. Let's move out."

**March 4, 2005**

The team steps into the first floor of the subterranean base and into a plain looking hallway. Chuck and Casey both have their backpacks strapped securely over their chest. "A hallway, huh? Seems easy enough," Chuck raises an eyebrow boastfully as he starts to step into the hallway. Casey and Sarah pull him back quickly.

"It's not just a hallway, numb nuts," Casey grumbles as he pulls out a shiny silver quarter. He rolls it in his gloved hand before tossing it across the length of the hallway. Poisonous darts suddenly fly by making whistling sounds from the quarter crossing the sensors in the beginning of the hallway.

"Oh!" Chuck's eyebrows rise in surprise as he flinches back realizing he could've just been killed or captured. "Very Indiana Jones," he muses, still in shock by seeing how close he was to killing himself.

"We're going to need you to flash on gymnastic skills," Shaw explains to Bryce. "Relax, you have time. You just need to get to the door and unlock it for us."

"This should be a piece of cake," Bryce smirks as he takes two steps back and recalls the gymnastic skills inside the Intersect. His smirk only deepens as he brings up all the skills. He takes a running start and cartwheels into the hallway, the darts whistling by him only fractions of a second behind him. Halfway through, he lands on his hands in a handstand and continuously flips over the darts until he reaches the door with his back against it. He presses his hand to the touch screen security panel and deactivates the level 1 defenses and opens the door. "Just like I said," Bryce grins. "Piece of cake."

"Pace yourself, Bryce, we still have eleven more levels," Sarah chides as the team catches up to him.

Casey stops to pick up his quarter. "American currency," he revels before slipping it into his pocket.

They take the stairwell down the one flight and into the second subterranean level. They enter the hallway that looks exactly the same as the first floor. Casey pulls his quarter back out. "Let's see what this round holds," he tosses the quarter and not even three feet from him, the quarter splits in half as it crosses an invisible beam that turned red where the quarter crossed it. The quarter rests on the ground, the sliced edges melted and charred.

"Whoa!" Chuck's eyes widen and he glances over at Casey and honestly sees a very subtle look of heartbreak on his face.

"Chuck," Shaw speaks up, "you have a fog machine in your bag. It is the only way to make these lasers visible."

Chuck unclips his backpack and places it at his feet. He starts digging inside, not really sure what he is looking for until he finds a medium-sized square device with a circular port on one of the sides. "Is this it?" Chuck queries as he shows it to Shaw.

"Yea," Shaw nods as he takes the device. He flips a switch on the side and the device instantly starts spewing a cloudy mist that they can still see through, but reveals all the red beams of lasers randomly slicing the hallway in multiple sections. "Okay, team," Shaw addresses as he turns back to them; the room sufficiently filled with fog, "we need to be careful here. We already saw what it did to the quarter. We can only imagine what it can do to human flesh."

"And how are we supposed to get through this?" Casey questions, being the biggest guy there and knowing he doesn't stand a chance.

"I think I can do it," Jesse speaks up, everyone's eyes glancing over to her.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asks sincerely, not wanting her to risk her life for nothing.

"Yea, I used to do the balance beam in high school," she replies as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "All American. Now only if I had my leotard," she quips with a grin before studying the lasers.

"Just be careful," Bryce states with slight worry in his tone.

_Now he cares about me?_ She ignores him because of what he did last night as she starts her trek across the hallway. She expertly takes a step between a diagonal beam and a lower horizontal beam. She ducks under the diagonal one and spins her body until she is facing the team waiting for her to get across. She slowly leans back over a horizontal beam at thigh height until her hands reach the floor. She uses her hands to support her as she quickly pushes off with her feet, tumbling over the horizontal beam and landing on her back with her knees hugged to her chest. She sidles her way underneath another horizontal beam barely a foot above the floor. She sees the beam only centimeters from her chest as she continues to slither like a snake as she looks ahead of her to see how far she can get before reaching another laser.

As she reaches that laser, she sits up, looking back at the team and already halfway through the hallway. She spins herself so her legs are against the right wall as she walks her feet up it until she is standing on her hands. She slowly cartwheels between two lasers when she suddenly feels an acute burning pain against her left shin. She instantly retracts her leg as she sucks in a breath through pursed lips at the pain. She looks up to see her pants with a hole in it and her skin blackened; the laser being so hot it clotted the wound before it could bleed.

Chuck watches in fascination at the scene that looks like it was taken straight out of the movie _Entrapment_ as Jesse cartwheels, somersaults, and handstands her way between the lasers. Jesse reaches the last group of lasers in an awkward position. She is standing on her injured left foot with her right foot stretched toward the right wall and her arms forcefully held straight up in the air. She can feel her injured left leg starting to tremble from the pressure and weight of her entire body. She blinks the sweat from her eyes as she shifts her weight onto her right leg, pressing it against the wall. With one last push of energy, she swiftly ducks under a laser and pushes herself with her left foot through an opening. She lands on the ground with searing pain coming from her left shoulder and right thigh.

She breathes heavily as she looks over at her thigh to see she was only nicked along with her shoulder, being only grazed. She slides herself to the door and reaches up, deactivating the security lasers and opening the door. "Way to go!" Bryce cheers excitedly as they hurry over to her.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asks seriously as he checks over her wounds, Sarah joining him.

"Looks like they're just grazes," Sarah explains. "And the thermal heat clotted the wounds before they could even bleed."

"I'm okay, guys," Jesse smiles up at them from her spot on the floor. "What're a few more scars?" Casey reaches a hand out to help her up. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet.

"Good job," he grunts quickly.

"Thanks," she responds as she catches her breath. "Dodging lasers is definitely not something they taught me in high school," she quips as they make it into the stairwell.

"R.I.P. little quarter?" Chuck jokes to Casey as he seems him fiddling with it.

"Shut up," Casey grumbles.

As they enter the sixth floor, they enter a plain looking hallway except there are lasers crisscrossing the entire hallway with no more than an inch of space between them.

"This wouldn't happen to be a sideways checker game, would it?" Chuck quips with his head turned sideways, knowing his question isn't true.

"Those are similar beams to the ones on the second floor," Shaw explains. "We need to reach that panel over there," he points to the security panel beside the door.

While everyone ponders a way to get through, Sarah pulls out a throwing knife and juggles it in the air once to catch it by the handle. With a swift flick of her right wrist, the blade soars like a bullet through the laser Checkers board, fitting perfectly through one of the squares. The knife slices into the security panel as everyone looks back at Sarah to find the origin of the knife. Suddenly, the panel sparks, the Checker board disintegrates, and the door across the hallway opens up.

"What?" Sarah shrugs her shoulders innocently.

"That was awesome, Sarah," Chuck flashes a bright grin at her. _Don't make her angry when she has throwing knives on her, _he warns himself. _I wouldn't like her when she's angry._

"Thanks," she joyously walks through the hallway to retrieve her throwing knife, the team right on her heels. She doesn't know what it is about Chuck's compliments but they just make her feel so upbeat and loved.

As they reach the ninth floor, they end up in a hallway with a single sliding wall completely blocking their path to the other side.

"Well, this looks fun," Chuck shrugs sarcastically.

Casey pulls out his fourth quarter because the previous ones got destroyed in multiple ways. He tosses it at the wall, to see that nothing happened. "Looks like it is just this wall in our way," he muses as he walks over and picks up his quarter, pocketing it for future use. "It looks like some kind of computer panel here," he informs them.

"Computer panel, huh?" Bryce wonders with haughty mysticism. "Chuck, I think it's your turn."

Chuck looks over at the panel and notices the USB plugin beside the panel. "There's a hacking device in one of these, right?" Chuck glances at Shaw with hopefulness.

"Yea, it's in Casey's bag," Shaw replies.

Casey whips out the small thin rectangular device with a screen and a thin short wire with a USB plugin on the end. Chuck handles the device like it is something he uses on a daily basis as he plugs in the USB into the security panel. The hacking device comes to life and Chuck taps the screen with his thumbs at a masterful speed. He chuckles to himself, forgetting the team is around him waiting. "I can't believe they're using an XD-24 firewall," he chuckles as he continues to penetrate the firewall. After a few more seconds, he turns to the team, "Voila!" He taps the screen one last time and the sliding wall retracts into the right wall, opening up the path.

"Great job," Sarah smiles at him; her grin mostly being derived by his adorable nerdiness.

"Thanks," Chuck smiles back as they head for the next floor.

"Ugh," Casey grunts as he rubs his shoulder as they enter the twelfth floor.

"Well, we made it," Chuck sighs in relief. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"A thumb drive that holds the names of many agents the Ring is considering turning," Shaw explains as he turns Chuck around and starts digging into his backpack.

"Damn traitors," Casey grumbles with hatred. "How could someone be against their own country?"

"Money," Sarah responds straightly.

"Those people make me sick," Casey states as he looks around the vault room they entered. "We should just bomb the hell out of this place."

"The point in this mission is so that they *don't* know they've been infiltrated," Shaw explains. "An explosion might be a little obvious."

"Still…" Casey responds simply, leaving the retort to everyone else's mind.

Shaw pulls out a small hacking device similar to the one Chuck used earlier, but it has a plastic plugin shaped like a thin rectangle. He walks over to security box #4367 and inserts the plastic plugin into the port in the top right corner of the box. The device immediately starts breaking into the box, finding the right code to unlock it.

"Watch the door," Casey demands to the rest of the team.

Chuck forcefully grabs Bryce by his arm, "Lets' go," he commands. Bryce furrows his brow as he is led out of the vault. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chuck seethes lividly. "How could you treat Jesse like that?"

"I fucked up," Bryce responds with an eye roll, disheartened that the whole situation couldn't just be dropped and forgotten.

"Yea you did," Chuck responds vindictively. "You called her a freak!" Chuck points back inside the vault. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you've been acting different lately."

"What are you talking about?" Bryce shakes his head in negation to Chuck's accusation.

"I don't know," Chuck responds, not really having any evidence to bring up. "But something is going on. Is Shaw the one changing you?"

"Shaw isn't changing me," Bryce retorts as his anger rises. "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Of him?" Chuck flinches back in disbelief, having to stifle the laughter at such a ridiculous accusation. "I have nothing to be jealous of. And don't change the subject. You need to apologize to Jesse for what you did," Chuck turns away in agitation. "I can't believe you called her that," he shakes his head in disappointment. "She… cares about you, and I thought you cared about her too."

"We're good to go," Sarah pops up, interrupting their conversation. Less than a second later, the rest of the team exits the vault. Chuck gives Bryce an icy glare before they head out.

**March 4, 2005**

The team is back at the Castle and Shaw produces the thumb drive they recovered. "I'm going to send this off to Beckman to look over," he explains. "Good job, team. The Ring cannot keep turning our agents and now they no longer have dossiers on our agents. You're all dismissed."

Chuck stands up and yawns loudly. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Any takers?"

"Well, that means I gotta take you back because I drove," Sarah winks at him.

"Like usual," Chuck rolls his eyes and shakes his head incredulously; only causing her grin to grow.

"I'll join you, if it's okay," Jesse speaks up, having gotten a ride from Sarah on the way because she was too afraid to confront Bryce.

"The more the merrier," Chuck cheers. "But honestly, I don't advise fitting too many more people into a Porsche. The backseat is quite limited."

"Hey," Sarah playfully hits him in the arm, "that's my car you're talking about."

"Well, I was only being observant," Chuck replies. "You have to admit the backseat space is small."

"Not for a sports car," Sarah responds mirthfully.

"Okay," Chuck rolls his eyes, "but all sports cars don't have much leg room."

"Fine," Sarah pouts adorably, causing Chuck to have to fight with the urge to kiss her.

"Okay," Chuck grins, "let's go." As they head out, he turns to Bryce with a serious expression. "I hope you make things right, Bryce."

**Please review.**


	16. Learning The Truth The Hard Way

**Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with this story. I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to, but I've been dealing with multiple things. So, this summary is completely necessary in my opinion.**

_**Previously, on "Chuck Versus the Intersect:"**_

_**Chuck and Sarah rejoined the team after dropping off the grid so they can help guide Bryce, now the user of the Intersect 2.0 and stop a new enemy, the Ring. A new CIA agent, Daniel Shaw, has been given lead by Beckman. He has inserted himself into the team and has become fond of Bryce and Sarah doesn't trust him. Shaw has been leading them on mission after mission against the Ring, while Sarah and Chuck try to figure out this enigmatic Daniel Shaw. They just accomplished a mission to sneak their way through twelve levels of security to steal what Shaw told them was a device holding potential agents the Ring is trying to turn.**_

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 4, 2005**

Everyone cleared from the Castle leaving just Bryce and Shaw inside. Bryce throws on his jacket when he feels Shaw's hand against his shoulder. "Bryce," Shaw grins in a friendly manner, "how would you like to go on another mission?"

"Right now?" Bryce questions incredulously.

"Right now," Shaw nods honestly.

"What about the rest of the team?"

"We don't need them," Shaw responds without missing a beat. "All we need is you. They're just going to hold you back. I just got word from my contact in the Ring. They're packing up and shipping out in one of their bases. If we get there in time, we can head them off and stop them."

Bryce conspiratorially looks left and right as he ponders on taking the mission or not. He's the Intersect and he needs to stop the Ring and every mission counts. They need to take every chance they can get and this is a great opportunity. "I'm in," Bryce states simply.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Shaw grins joyously. "We're heading for Paris."

**March 4, 2005**

Sarah gently lulls awake with the pleasurable feelings of a great slumber that has given her plenty of energy, even though her pillow is fairly firm and very warm. She slides her left hand up the length of her pillow, feeling the scruffy dark hairs and a nipple. She smiles as she remembers the festivities of the night. She slides her head to look up towards Chuck, his chest and heart making a comfortable pillow for her head. His eyes are wide open and he has a glorified grin on his face that shows how much he worships the woman resting across his chest.

"I really gotta stop waking up naked in your bed," Sarah quips mirthfully.

"But you still like waking up in my bed, right?" He jokes as he caresses her cheek, pushing back some stray blonde hairs.

"Oh so you want me to put some clothes on?" Sarah feigns hurt as she runs her hand down his body. "Do you not find me attractive anymore? Because your body is definitely giving telling me the opposite," she happily strokes his manhood underneath the covers.

"That… that's not what I… meant," Chuck shivers with delight from her sensual touches. "I love your body. I love you naked. You should always be naked. Never not be naked."

"Then I would probably get arrested for public indecency," Sarah responds with a giggle at his spiraling.

"There is nothing about your body that could be classified as indecent," Chuck responds truthfully. "Maybe you'll be awarded for public decency," he jokes with a chuckle.

"But I might get a bit nippy at night," Sarah teases lightly. "You know how cold it gets."

"Then I will keep you warm," he plants his hands on her breasts, covering up as much skin as his hands will allow.

"By covering my boobs?" Sarah laughs loudly at his logic as she rolls over taking him with her as he keeps hold of her breasts, now straddled above her. "What about my other naughty bits?"

"Um, well," Chuck ponders thoughtfully for a second, "first of all, they are not naughty at all. I don't know why you would call them that. They are perfectly natural and beautiful and sexy and tasty…"

"You're stalling," she deadpans, trying her best to stifle her laughter. "You don't have an answer, do you?" She haughtily grins up at him. "My logic is undeniable."

"Oh god," he sighs with extreme wonderment, "I love you so much for saying that." He plants a chaste kiss on her lips. "But yea, I do have an answer," Chuck mimics her haughty grin. "I would hug you to me," he lays on top of her, letting his naughty bits press against her and her breasts against him, "and then cover your gorgeous little butt," he slips his hands around and interlaces his fingers around her asshole.

She laughs infectiously as she presses her lips to his. "But then I wouldn't be able to walk."

"That's simple," he boasts. "Then I'd carry you," he spreads her legs, entering her and wrapping her legs around his waist, replacing his interlaced hands over her ass.

"Smooth," Sarah giggles, feeling him already hardened inside her.

"I thought so," Chuck grins down at her with an honest response.

"If you wanted me on my back with my legs spread, you could've just asked," she deadpans happily as he starts to gently thrust inside her.

"But this way is just *so* much more fun," he responds throatily when both of their phones beep.

"Ugh!" They both groan at the same exact time, hating that beep more than anything in their lives at the moment.

"Dammit," Chuck mumbles as he finds solace between her breasts. "I so want to just ignore it, but it could be very important."

"I know," Sarah smiles sadly at him. "We're going to have to take a rain check," she reaches over and grabs her phone from the nightstand as Chuck grabs his from next to hers. "Beckman," she states soberly.

"Me too," he responds just as soberly.

After reading Beckman's text: _"Castle NOW!"_ they both look at each other.

"I think she's angry," Chuck muses.

"We should get dressed," she slides from beneath him as she searches for her clothes so they aren't late getting to the Castle.

**March 4, 2005**

Chuck and Sarah walk into the Castle together after Sarah drove them in her Porsche. They walk in with a slight increase in their speed to see Casey and Jesse sitting at the main table with Beckman replacing Shaw's usual spot in front of the monitors. "Nice of you to join us," Beckman states sarcastically.

"Sorry, ma'am," Chuck dips his head as he and Sarah sit down quickly. "Um, where are Bryce and Shaw?"

"That's a good question, Agent Bartowski," Beckman responds, using his real name.

"What?" Chuck flinches back, unsure on how to proceed.

"I'll admit that it was very smart using a different name to protect your family," Beckman applauds.

"It was actually Graham's idea," Chuck weakly states.

"Graham was a smart man," Beckman glances down for a moment of silence as she remembers her fallen comrade. "But he wouldn't have sanctioned what you've been doing."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Sarah furrows her brow.

"You should all be tried and executed for what you've done," Beckman states seriously, looking over all of them.

"I'm not sure I follow you, General," Casey speaks up, confused by her words. They've been following orders to a tee and he has always prided himself on being a true patriot who would never break the law or disobey an order.

"No, but you follow Shaw," Beckman states venomously.

"General," Chuck states defensively, "you put Shaw in charge."

"That doesn't mean you follow his every whim like a lapdog," Beckman states in a louder voice with more force in her tone. "Not only have you *killed* an NSA special ops team and falsely accused a CIA agent imprisoning and interrogating him, you broke into a CIA facility stealing files on the Intersect!"

"Wait!" Chuck stands up quickly in protest. "We didn't steal files on the Intersect."

"Sit down, Agent Bartowski," Beckman presses a single button on the wireless keyboard in front of her on the table. The left monitor shows an image taken from a security camera of the whole team breaking into a building.

"General, Shaw told us that it was a Ring facility," Sarah quickly explains.

"And he had us capture Reynolds," Jesse adds in.

"And kill Henderson's strike team," Casey finally realizes they've been duped. "That fucking bastard!"

"Cage your fury, Major Casey," Beckman states calmly. "I'm aware of all of this. Yes, Shaw played you all for fools."

"Dammit!" Sarah huffs lividly. "I knew there was something off about him. He knew everything because he was a god damn Ring agent! Where is he? I'm going to kill that creepy bastard."

"Get in line," Casey grunts with the same rage Sarah is feeling.

"But what about Panzer?" Chuck questions curiously. "He was part of the Ring. Bryce flashed on him. Same with Vincent Smith. He was Ring too."

"Don't forget Renny Deutch, who Shaw killed himself," Sarah adds in.

"I'm not sure," Beckman responds honestly. "Maybe it was a way to get you to trust him or follow his orders… But the worst of all is he is trying to turn the Intersect 2.0," Beckman explains gravely. "And may've already succeeded."

No," Chuck shakes his head emphatically, "Bryce would never turn on his country. I can vouch for him."

"Me too," Jesse states confidently.

"Neither Larkin or Shaw are safe from the Intersect," Beckman explains gravely.

"What do you mean, General?" Chuck furrows his brow and crooks his head. The Intersect couldn't possibly be damaging Bryce, could it?

"The 2.0 is malfunctioning," Beckman explains grimly. "There is a flaw in the one he uploaded."

"What are you saying?" Jesse wonders as she leans in, worried for Bryce's safety.

"That the 2.0 is and always will be a flawed design," Stephen J. Bartowski states from behind them.

Chuck turns with widened eyes and heightened eyebrows. "Dad?" He quickly runs over and hugs Stephen tightly, having not seen him since rescuing him from Fulcrum. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, son," Stephen pats his son on the back before they separate.

"Is Chuck in danger?" Sarah queries in slight trepidation. "He has the Intersect too."

"No," Stephen shakes his head as he walks around to stand beside Beckman as Chuck retakes his seat. "The original Intersect isn't as powerful as the 2.0. With your retention rate, you'll most likely be fine, Charles." Chuck and Sarah both visibly sigh. "But the 2.0 is too powerful for someone with a retention rate even as high as yours, son."

"So what is going to happen to Bryce?" Jesse questions, her worry increasing twofold.

"The Intersect is an unknown science so we cannot be certain," Stephen explains gravely but sincerely. "Possible symptoms can include cranial pain, shortness of temper, increased emotions, and in the worst case, memory loss and dementia."

"No," Jesse slumps into her chair as she fights away the tears at imagining Bryce become a shell of himself.

"That explains his anger outbursts, but I haven't noticed any memory loss or dementia yet," Chuck muses verbally.

"Just tell me what is going to happen to him!" Jesse shouts, tears streaming down her eyes. "Is there any way to save him?"

"Yes," Stephen nods his head. "There is a way to remove it—well, not so much remove it but overwrite it. You see, the images are going to be in his head for the rest of his life, but using reverse images—"

"They cancel each other out," Chuck finishes in awe of the idea.

"Precisely," Stephen smiles at how intellectual his son is. "Thus, preventing the Intersect from flashing and therefore no longer affecting his brain. I still need to work on it, but it is easily possible with just minor alterations to the original design."

"Thank you," Jesse whispers almost silently.

"But we need to find Bryce," Sarah states anxiously.

"And kill that traitorous bastard, Shaw," Casey adds in.

"But we have no way to find him," Jesse states worriedly. "It's not like he left us a note saying he was going to these exact coordinates or anything."

"Actually he did leave a note," Beckman grins ever so slightly. "But no, there weren't any coordinates and it was more gloating than anything else."

"So how do we find him?" Chuck wonders hopelessly. "He can be anywhere."

"Luckily, I learned from past mistakes," Beckman explains haughtily, "and I placed a tracer in his watch just in case he tried to drop off the grid like somebody here," she feigns agitation as she glares at Chuck.

Chuck's mouth runs dry and he tries to swallow what little moisture is left in his mouth from the menacing gaze of the diminutive yet terrifying general.

"So where is he?" Casey asks as he dreams up a scheme on slowly and brutally draining the life from Shaw. "Shaw is probably with him."

"He just landed in Paris," Beckman responds calmly.

Chuck's eyebrows rise on surprise, "Paris? As in France?"

"Yes, Carmichael," Beckman nods her head straightly, using his cover name to let him know the gravity of the situation. "I'm not going to deny my mistake of putting Shaw in charge, but we need to make this right. I'm sending all of you to Paris the minute this briefing is over. You need to find Larkin and stop Shaw before he delivers the Intersect files. I'm afraid the Ring's main operating base is located in France and that is where he's heading. But I'm not sending you in empty-handed," Beckman turns to Stephen standing beside her, "Mr. Bartowski, if you will."

"Thank you, General," Stephen nods sincerely before turning to look over at the team. "The 2.0 may be a flawed design but the Intersect itself is not. The 2.0 is too much information for anyone to retain and control, but I've designed the 2.1, which does not have any of these problems. It is a temporary upload that downloads to the short-term memory inside the prefrontal lobe. The problem with the 2.0 was that it leaked when transferring from the frontal lobe to the hippocampus where the long-term memory is housed."

"Are you saying that all of us could download it scot-free, Dad?" Chuck asks with slight wonderment.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Stephen smiles at his son, the government spy. "When the 2.1 downloads, it stays in the short-term memory for up to four hours before decaying. So you'll be able to do everything Bryce can without the side effects for four hours."

"That's… awesome," Chuck cheers in awe. He turns to the team with excitement, "we can all be Intersect agents!"

"There has to be a catch," Casey states, playing devil's advocate. "There always is one."

"There is no catch, Major Casey," Stephen states seriously, understanding the questioning agent. "The short-term memory section of the brain is for exactly that, short-term memory. The Intersect images will fade and you will lose all skills learned through the Intersect without any more strain on the brain then studying for a high school algebra test."

"I already have the 2.1 program installed inside the jet," Beckman explains. "After landing, you will download the 2.1 and capture Shaw while stopping Larkin."

"What about his wife, Eve?" Sarah questions. "She's probably feeding Shaw information on the Ring."

"Capture or kill her," Beckman states boldly. "Whichever is easiest."

**March 4, 2005**

The jet plane has two columns down the length of the plane with two seats in each column. Chuck is sitting in the left side aisle seat with Sarah's head on his lap as she rests peacefully; his left hand gently stroking her cheek. He loves the smoothness and warmth of her skin, but most of all, the gracefully peaceful expression on her face when she trusts herself in his arms enough to let herself sleep.

"Thank you," Jesse nearly whispers from across the aisle. "For letting me stay in Sarah's room last night, even though it ended up pointless. I would thank her personally but she seems to be a little preoccupied."

"It's not a problem," Chuck smiles as he glances down at Sarah. "It was definitely a win-win situation," his grin giving away exactly what he means.

"You guys are so in love," Jesse muses in reverent awe.

"I know," Chuck sighs happily. "I can't believe Sarah actually loves a nerd like me. Every day I wake up, I worry that her love is just a dream," Chuck gently tucks a few strands of golden hair behind Sarah's ear as he worshipfully gazes down at her.

"Chuck, you're an amazing guy," Jesse assures sincerely. "Sarah is just as lucky as you are."

"Yes I am," Sarah groggily states as she turns her head to look up at Chuck. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Well, hello there little sleepy head," Chuck smiles down at her as he coddles her right cheek. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," she smiles up at him as she forms to his palm against her right cheek. "And don't worry, Chuck, this is not a dream at all… and I feel the same way whenever I wake up alone." Sarah sits up and slides onto Chuck's lap, giving him a small loving peck on the lips. She turns to Jesse, "you're welcome for staying in my room. In all honesty, I think it worked out better for all of us."

"Just as Chuck said," Jesse grins, knowing just what happened last night in Chuck's hotel room.

"Can't you keep the lady feelings down for five minutes?" Casey grumbles from the seat in front of them.

"Sarah was sleeping the last—" Chuck tries to explain with a grin, knowing he is correct.

"It doesn't matter," Casey waves dismissively, knowing the falter of his words. "We need to focus on the mission. Larkin is still in Paris, possibly staking out a potential mark. If Shaw has influenced him enough, the mark may be on our side, so we need to work fast."

"Gotcha," Chuck nods seriously.

"And hopefully that pig, Shaw, is with him," Sarah spits venomously with hatred. "Maybe that traitor wife of his too."

"Sarah," Chuck looks over at her with slight surprise at her level of anger and hatred, "we're going to stop them."

"I know," Sarah mutters as she turns to look out the window. "I know, Chuck. It's just…"

"What?" Chuck asks gently, massaging her back with his left hand.

"He played us, Chuck," Sarah barely whispers. "He played me… me! An ex-con artist. I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"No one could have," Chuck soothes softly. "He tricked all of us, Sarah."

"But I shouldn't have fallen for it!" She turns to Chuck with pain and anger in her eyes. She remembers back to her childhood days with her father and the specific quote _'Once you know all the cons, you can never fall for them.'_ But she did just fall for one and it is eating away at her.

"How 'bout if we capture Shaw, you can be the first one to torture him?" Chuck quips with a welcoming grin.

"Hey!" Casey grunts, upset with his position being relinquished.

"He'd probably just get some sick sadistic pleasure out of it," Sarah slightly grins through her gloom.

"That's gross," Chuck crinkles his nose in disgust as Sarah and Jesse laugh joyously.

"You can tie me up and torture me anytime," Sarah whispers throatily into Chuck's ear; his skin turning a bright red that rivals a tomato.

"Ugh," Casey rolls his eyes, not needing to hear what Sarah said, but knowing the implications.

Sarah and Jesse laugh even harder at Chuck's discomfort.

"I love you, Chuck," Sarah whispers as she tucks her face into his neck.

"I love you, too," Chuck massages her back with his right hand.

**March 4, 2005**

"This is one luxurious hotel," Bryce muses as he looks up at the grand chandelier floating above his head. "Chuck would love this," he states under his breath.

"Only the best for us," Shaw quips as they walk deeper into the hotel lobby. "Great," Shaw states with a reverent tone, "she's here."

Bryce follows Shaw's eyes until they rest upon a gorgeous brunette sauntering towards them in black pants and a dark tan leather jacket.

"Hi guys," she flashes a bright smile as she leans into Shaw and places a gentle peck on his lips.

"Bryce," Shaw grins brightly, having not seen his wife in so long, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Agent Evelyn Shaw."

"Hi," Bryce shakes her hand cordially.

"Hello," Eve nods sincerely.

"Let me get us a couple rooms," Shaw walks over towards the hotel concierge desk, leaving Bryce and Eve to themselves.

"Your husband never said how beautiful you are," Bryce states nicely with a big grin.

"Why thank you," she giggles flirtatiously. "You're quite handsome yourself. I guess it's too bad I'm married," she teases him by playing with the lapel of his jacket. "Then again, spies have to make sacrifices for the greater good," she whispers suggestively.

Bryce just nods and smiles suavely in return as she steps back to act normal again. Shaw walks back over to them. "Well, honey," he looks over at Eve, "we've got room 452. Bryce," he hands a key to Bryce, "room 453."

"Cool," Bryce nods. "So, what's the mission?"

"We'll talk about it in my room," Shaw states. "But first, let's get settled for a few hours."

**March 4, 2005**

As the door to hotel room 452 opens, Shaw instantly attacks his wife with an onslaught of fervent kissing on her lips. He kicks the door closed as they enter the room; his hands roaming her entire body. "I missed you," he breathlessly whispers between kisses. His right hand quickly snakes under her jacket and shirt to reach up for her breast.

"I missed you too," she responds. "But the mission has to come first, babe. Then we can have all the sex you want."

"Deal," Shaw responds slightly dejected as he retracts his hand and steps back from her.

"There's a CIA base getting too close to us," Eve explains professionally. "They've already interrupted two of our missions here and are on the verge of revealing our location. Can we trust the Intersect?"

"I think so," Shaw nods. "Our plan worked so well, honey," Shaw grins deviously. "They completely fell for everything. And as long as Larkin doesn't know it is a CIA base, he will do our bidding. I'm still uncertain on how close he is to defecting though. He still thinks we are attacking the Ring."

"All in due time," Eve nods thoughtfully. "We may have to make it look like the CIA is actually the enemy. I'm not sure how, but maybe you have some ideas?"

"Well, he seemed fond of another agent," Shaw explains. "I think we may be able to exploit it by making it look like the CIA had her killed. Either that or his friend, Chuck, would do nicely."

"Alright, has your cover been blown yet?" Eve asks.

"No, they don't suspect a thing," Shaw responds with a devilish grin. "After this mission, I'll head back and we can put in a plan to make it look like the CIA killed one of them."

"Alright," Eve nods and kisses him on the lips. "We need some recon on the CIA base for tonight's mission."

"Yea, no problem," Shaw nods quickly. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be here waiting, babe," she responds with another kiss on his lips.

"Alright," Shaw nods with a smile as he heads out of the hotel room.

After only a few minutes, Eve heads next door to Bryce's room to get to know him better. She knocks a few times and after what feels like hours, he opens the door in just a towel wrapped around his waist as he is still dripping wet from the shower he was enjoying. "Evelyn?" Bryce questions in a surprised manner. "I thought we didn't have a briefing for at least a couple hours."

"We don't," she responds with a smile. "And please, call me Eve," she demands seductively.

"Alright, Eve," Bryce steps out of the way to let her in. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable," she flashes a bright smile as he closes the door behind her.

"Very comfortable," Bryce replies with a devious grin. "But you don't look so comfortable in all those constraining clothes."

"I'm usually more comfortable out of them," she responds huskily as she leans into him; her right hand resting on his chest.

"Then I think I can help you out," Bryce returns before capturing her lips in a heated lustful passion; his towel dropping from the fervent friction of their bodies rubbing together.

**March 4, 2005**

Evelyn slides from the covers of Bryce's hotel room bed, leaving herself completely nude and him in the bed. She saunters over towards the table where her purse is sitting, graciously shaking her bare ass for Bryce's enjoyment. She pulls out a zippo lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She walks back towards the bed, circumventing it with her right hand tracing across Bryce's feet and up his body until she leans in to press a quick kiss on his lips.

"Would you like a smoke?" She asks kindly in a sensual whisper.

"No thank you," Bryce placates with one palm towards her, "I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself," she saunters out onto the balcony, the breeze gliding across her nude body as the clouds muddy the darkening sky. She flicks her thumb down the spark generator of the lighter until the flame glows with fiery light. She lights a cigarette and takes a few puffs. "You know," she glances back at Bryce studying her closely, "The Ring isn't all that bad. I mean, they are working towards an honest goal. The thought of controlling the world is quite enticing," she continues casually. "No more wars, no more unnecessary bloodshed." She takes a long draw of her cigarette, burning nearly half of what was left of her cigarette. She presses the cigarette butt into the balcony table to douse the blaze before letting out all the smoke she just inhaled.

She promenades back over to stand right before Bryce, her crotch hovering beside his face. "Plus, they have agents more than willing to get to know you," she grins sexily as she takes his right hand and runs it up her inner thigh and between her legs, letting his fingers penetrate her gently. "I better go," she suddenly states only a few seconds after Bryce is given permission to pleasure her. "My husband will be back soon from his recon."

Bryce is completely flabbergasted by the whole situation and barely nods as all he can really do is watch her dress herself from his position beneath the bed covers. "Come on over in an hour," she states from the open door before disappearing into the hallway. Bryce remains in his position with his eyelids raised in surprise and lust.

**March 4, 2005**

"General," Casey speaks into his phone, "his watch shows he's just outside of Paris; on the northeast side."

"We have a base located in that vicinity," Beckman explains through the phone. "That must be Shaw's target. You need to stop him. I'll try to contact them and up the security but I can't assure they'll reinforce their security in time."

"Roger that," Casey assures seriously. "We're heading out now."

"Good," Beckman ends the call. Casey looks over at the team outside in the airfield; the sun quickly descending into the earth.

"Well, Casey?" Sarah asks, the wind tossing her hair in front of her face.

"Shaw is going to hit a government base," Casey explains.

"Then let's go," Chuck states seriously.

**Please review.**


	17. Clash Of The Intersects

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for another long period between updates. I had this chapter finished, but wasn't given the chance to refine it because of an impromptu trip out of town. So, don't be mad at me… please. If you are, please opinionate your thoughts in a review ;)**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 4, 2005**

"So this is it?" Jesse crooks her head as she studies the small handheld device with a furrowed brow. "This is supposed to hold the Intersect? In this little thing?"

Chuck glances back from his seat beside her in the back of the van Casey is driving through the city of Paris. "Wow, it looks just like that PSP device Sony is coming out with. Can you imagine games in the power of your hand?" He wonders with awe.

"You're such a nerd," Sarah shakes her head with a grin on her face. She is sitting in the front passenger seat beside Casey.

"But a nerd you love," he climbs up behind her seat and plants kisses on her neck.

"Stop it," she giggles lightly.

"It looks dark out… and cloudy," Chuck muses absently as he stares up from the windshield before continuing his kisses on Sarah's neck.

"Ugh," Casey grunts in utter disgust. "Can't you keep it in your pants until we at least accomplish our mission?"

"Sorry," Sarah runs her hand through Chuck's hair before turning to him. "Casey's right, Chuck. We need to stay focused."

"I know," Chuck nods seriously and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "It is just nice not having to hide my feelings anymore."

"You can hide them from me all you want," Casey grumbles without averting his gaze from the road ahead of him.

Chuck just snorts as he sits back to see Jesse pull off a post-it note from the Intersect device. "What's it say?" He asks curiously as he leans in to her as she reads it.

"Looks like we just need to press this button on top to start it," Jesse explains. "There's also a P.S. note for you, Chuck," she snickers suddenly.

"What?" Chuck groans in curiosity and agitation at her suspenseful snickering.

"It says there are only four uploads on it so don't screw with it," Jesse replies mirthfully as she hands the note to him.

"Does Beckman have no faith in me?" Chuck asks rhetorically after reading the note.

"I don't either," Casey chides jokingly.

"Ouch," Chuck grabs his chest over his heart in over-exaggerated pain. "That was like a dagger to the heart, Casey."

"I can always make that metaphorical one, physical," Casey continues lightly.

"Looks like Casey's in a killing kind of mood," Chuck muses with a bright smile.

"The best there is," Casey sighs in agreement.

"Just don't kill Shaw until we get the info we can out of him," Sarah states seriously.

**March 4, 2005**

"Okay," Casey explains from inside the van after pulling up next to the CIA base that Bryce and the Shaw's are about to hit. "Let's upload this thing and get in there. Larkin is already inside."

"Chuck, you have the most experience with the Intersect," Jesse hands the device to him. "I think it would be best if you go first."

"Alright, but Jesse, you can trust my father," Chuck states honestly. "He would never risk lives, especially that of his own son."

"I know," Jesse smiles at Chuck. "But just the whole idea of the Intersect still kind of creeps me out." She shivers with nervousness.

"It is tough to grasp," Chuck agrees sincerely. "But it works surprisingly well." Chuck handles the device and stares into it. "I just need to press this button here…" He presses the button and the screen flickers on and he is assaulted with a multitude of images. His face loses all emotion as he downloads every picture inside every image of the new Intersect. As the download finishes, he feels his knees wobble and he becomes lightheaded. The device starts to slip from his hands and Sarah quickly catches it before it could crash against the ground.

"Chuck?" Sarah huffs worriedly, having never seen someone download the Intersect before. She grabs onto his right arm to cushion his fall as he stumbles down until his ass gently lands on the floor of the van. "Chuck!"

"Whoa…" Chuck drawls in a daze as if he was high on marijuana. "That was… wow. I think I know Kung Fu," he smiles up at Sarah still holding onto his arm. "Not that I didn't really know it before but now I really know it."

"It's not permanent," Casey states shortly. "Walker, hurry up before we miss Larkin."

"Okay," Sarah sits down between Chuck's legs and leans back against him. "For safety," she excuses her closeness to Chuck as his hands wrap around her waist. She presses the button and the images burn into her mind. Chuck feels her entire body tense up as he looks away from the screen and holds her securely. Once the download finishes, her body becomes completely relaxed and she stumbles into Chuck's embracing arms.

"Sarah," Chuck starts worriedly as he brushes hair from her face as he tries to check on her. Her eyes are closed and her face is emotionless. "Sarah," Chuck lightly shakes her. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Her eyelids flicker with renewed life as she groggily looks around. "Uh…" she groans as her vision clears and she sees Jesse and Casey kneeled over her. "Wow, that was…"

"I know," Chuck responds with a grin.

"Unexplainable," Sarah whispers to finish her hanging sentence. "I think I know how to sumo wrestle." A reverent grin grows on her face as she recalls all the fighting styles she now has unlimited access to.

Chuck laughs mirthfully as he takes the Intersect device and reaches up towards the last two agents. "Who's next?"

"Is it like sex?" Jesse asks curiously after seeing the relaxed contented smile on Sarah's face. "Because it looks like you just had an enjoyable romp in bed."

"No, it's not like sex," Sarah shakes her head incredulously with an eye roll. "It's completely different. But sex isn't a bad idea." Sarah smiles brightly as she turns to look at Chuck.

"God dammit, give me that thing," Casey forcefully grabs the Intersect device and sits down in one of the chairs. He presses the button and downloads the Intersect. He slumps in his chair, the device sliding out of his hand and lightly clattering against the floor.

Jesse walks over and picks it up. "I don't know about this, guys," she nervously states as she studies the device. "Are you sure it works?"

"We're fine," Sarah states from her seat between Chuck's legs as Casey slowly comes to.

"You can't even stand up!" Jesse hollers in protest.

Chuck laughs mirthfully. "We can stand up," he assures. "Sarah," he lightly pats her shoulder. She climbs to her feet and Chuck follows. "Ta da," Chuck enthuses dryly. "Now hurry up because I only got three hours and like fifty-four minutes until it fades."

"This is to save Bryce," Sarah motivates sincerely. "This will help you save him."

"Alright," Jesse reluctantly takes the device as she sits down against the back of the van doors. "Here goes nothing…" she presses the button and downloads the device. As the glow dissipates from her face, her head drops and her body goes limp.

"Shit…" Casey drawls as he runs his hand over his face; waking from the brief coma the Intersect put him into.

"Quite the rush, huh big guy," Chuck quips.

"Let's find that traitor," Casey pulls back the slide of handgun with a confident grin.

**March 4, 2005**

"Larkin is this way," Casey leads them through a hallway at a brisk sprint. He quickly turns left and reaches a set of double doors. "It says he's just inside."

"This area is a warehouse," Sarah explains thoughtfully. "There will be plenty of places to hide in there. We need to go silently and carefully once entering."

"Sarah's right," Chuck defends his girlfriend. "If we even make the slightest sound, we can spook them. We want to capture Shaw with Bryce."

"Alright," Casey huffs. "What other entrances are there?"

"There's the ones right here," Chuck points at the door in front of him. "There's another set of double doors on the opposite side, and one on the awning through the stairwell around the corner."

"We'll take the stairs," Casey states as he lightly taps Jesse on the shoulder. "You guys enter through here in thirty seconds. Keep radio contact."

"Roger that," Sarah nods as she and Chuck watch Casey and Jesse hurry down the hallway and around the corner.

Sarah looks over at Chuck to read his expression. They don't know how turned Bryce may be so they need to be careful. She knows Chuck is trying to be optimistic, but she can see the internal brawling inside his eyes. Chuck takes a long calming breath and pulls back the slide of his gun. Sarah glances down and for the first time realizes Chuck is using a tranquilizer pistol. She smiles in spite of the serious situation.

"You're using your tranq gun," she muses reverently, relieved that it isn't a lethal one.

"I can't kill Bryce," Chuck responds seriously with a sideways glance. "He doesn't realize he is working for the wrong side."

"I love you, Chuck," she whispers and gives him a peck on the cheek. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responds with a slightly reassured grin; the kiss giving him the motivation needed to continue on this grueling mission.

**March 4, 2005**

"We're entering now," Casey whispers into his microphone as he quietly opens the single door to the metal awning that spans across the room like one long bridge. "Watch your step," he whispers to Jesse as he walks on his toes to minimize the sound. She follows on his heels just as quiet.

Sarah gently eases the right door open as Chuck aims his tranq pistol in front of him. Chuck steps into the warehouse to find tall aisles with crates on each side. Sarah follows him in and eases the door shut with the handle already turned so the bolt won't click against the frame.

"I have eyes on Larkin," Casey whispers into his microphone. "Shaw is with him and so is a brunette female."

"That must be Shaw's wife," Sarah whispers. "We're in the second aisle. Where are they?"

"Sixth aisle in," Casey whispers back. "Two columns over. It looks like they are putting something inside a crate."

"It wouldn't happen to be explosives, would it?" Chuck wonders gravely in a high pitch whisper as he comes face to face with a brick of C4 planted beside a crate.

"Why?" Jesse hisses as she and Casey close in on Bryce and both Shaw's position.

"Because I'm staring at a remote-detonated brick right now," Chuck hisses fearfully.

"We need to hurry," Sarah slips in front of Chuck and takes lead.

Sarah quickly sneaks into the fifth aisle and hurries to the second column over. She gently presses her back against the crate as Chuck catches up to her. He looks at her with an unsure expression. She points to the ground and he drops to his stomach, stealing a glance underneath the metal shelves to see three sets of feet and ankles. He looks back up at her with a confirming nod.

"Don't you think it was a little odd how there was like no security getting in?" Bryce muses in a whisper.

"They don't want the whole world knowing there's an enemy base right here," Shaw responds.

"Plus, I dealt with most of them," Eve winks at Bryce.

"Oh," Bryce nods his head thoughtfully. "That makes sense." _By killing them or fucking them into submission?_

Sarah looks up to see Casey and Jesse standing on the metal awning. She locks eyes with Casey before holding up three fingers. He nods in affirmation as she drops a finger, leaving only two. Casey leans forward slightly and the awning creaks. Sarah hears a pregnant pause of complete silence, ringing forming in her ears as everyone tenses and freezes. "Go!" She yells, knowing they've lost the element of surprise.

She whips around the corner with her gun aimed forward, but Shaw was quick enough to throw a stick of C4 at her. She ducks under it to see Shaw and Eve turn the corner of the next aisle over and Bryce sprinting down the aisle they were planting the C4 in, obviously spooked.

"You get them," Chuck hastily calls out to Sarah. "I'll deal with Bryce!" He doesn't even wait for a response as he sprints after Bryce. Sarah takes chase after both Shaw's.

Casey's eyelids flutter before his eyes at a speed that rivals light and before he could complete his thought, he whips his legs over the railing like a professional gymnast and lands onto the top of one of the shelves. He sprints across it in the same direction that both Shaw's went. Jesse follows right behind him with the aid of the Intersect as they hop the gaps in the columns until they reach the end. Casey catches a glimpse of Eve flying through the double doors on the opposite end Chuck and Sarah entered. "Shit," Casey growls as again, the Intersect allowing his large frame to use the agility of an ape to swing down from the top shelf. As he flips down one shelf, he quickly spins so he is looking away from the shelf and drops the rest of the way down. As he lands, he turns towards the door to see Sarah sprint through them. "You good, Willows?" Casey questions with a fleeting glance as she hits the floor with her knees bent perfectly to cushion the drop.

"Yea," she responds breathlessly. "What about Bryce?"

"Carmichael's got 'em," Casey assures as they take chase behind Sarah.

Chuck slides around the corner as he screams, "Bryce!" But Bryce doesn't stop as he turns the corner around a hallway. "Ugh," Chuck groans breathlessly as he continues his chase.

Chuck sprints down a hallway and shoulder charges through the double doors, leading outside into an open parking garage with no cars. Rain is sprinkling the concrete as Chuck sees Bryce halfway through the parking lot. "Bryce!" He yells at the top of his lungs, hoping to penetrate the rain.

Bryce hears his name and the familiar voice and stops in his tracks. He turns around to see Chuck out of breath jogging towards him.

"Chuck?" Bryce hollers in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were a Ring agent! Are you our backup?"

"Bryce," Chuck slows to a walk. "Shaw is the Ring!" The rain thickens and lightning strikes off in the distance.

"What are you talking about?" Bryce furrows his brow.

"Shaw, he's trying to control you," Chuck explains gravely as the thunder booms through the gloomy sky. "He's been playing us. He just wants the Intersect!"

"Oh come on," Bryce rolls his eyes emphatically. "This again?"

"Bryce, I'm not lying," Chuck demands with glaring eyes as his hair mattes to his forehead from the thunderous rain from the angry gods above. "Reynolds, Henderson, they were NSA and CIA! The Ring facility we broke into last mission was a CIA base! Shaw stole Intersect files!"

"That is crap!" Bryce yells back. "I can't believe you," Bryce shakes his head incredulously as he deducts Chuck's reasoning for saying all this. "You're jealous, "Bryce scoffs snootily. "You can't stand to see someone else in the spotlight now that I have the superior Intersect. I cannot believe you, Chuck."

"The Intersect in your head is faulty!" Chuck yells back over the shouting rain.

"This is low of you, Chuck," Bryce replies venomously.

"I'm not jealous!" Chuck screams angrily. "I don't want the 2.0. Not after what I've seen it do. What it's done to you. Dammit, Jesse loves you! And that damn thing in your head is pushing her away!"

"Stay out of my way, Chuck," Bryce threatens as his eyelids flicker. "You're no match for the Intersect."

"Bryce," Chuck pleads. "Don't do this." Chuck's plead is too late as Bryce throws himself towards Chuck with the full momentum of the Intersect 2.0.

In the dark blurring rain, Bryce neglects to notice Chuck's eyelids flutter for less than half a second as he uploads fighting styles at a blink of an eye; much quicker than the 1.0 uploads information. Chuck regains control just in time to dodge a right hook by Bryce. Chuck ducks under it and sees a left uppercut heading for his chin. Chuck blocks it with both hands as he palms Bryce's left fist. Bryce tries a right roundhouse kick, but Chuck ducks under it.

"Fight back!" Bryce shouts angrily.

"No!" Chuck retorts. "You're fighting the wrong side!"

"You're wrong!" Bryce yells over the rain. "You're just afraid! You're a pussy!"

Bryce begins a second onslaught against Chuck. The Intersect in Bryce's head tells him to duck and pull up with all his force as he uses his left forearm to block and his right hand to hook around into his enemy's face. But at the exact same time, Chuck does the exact same move and they end up blocking each other's punches.

Bryce steps back a little surprised that Chuck was able to block the Intersect so easily, but he will not be deterred. He lunges with a flying high left kick aimed at Chuck's face, but Chuck mirrors his attack and they both just graze their backs against each other as they switch sides from their move. "How?" Bryce huffs in amazement and curiosity at Chuck's complete duplication of his own moves.

Bryce tries one last move that no one could know unless it was in the Intersect. Bryce lunges forward with a quick left elbow. Chuck mirrors the move and blocks Bryce with his left elbow. Bryce quickly spins to use his momentum to crash his right elbow into Chuck, but Chuck spins perfect timing and they both elbow nothing but raindrops. Bryce quickly recuperates with the help of the Intersect and kicks backwards, only for his foot to plant against Chuck's, who did the exact same kick backwards at the exact same time.

Bryce steps back in confusion and shock. "You have an Intersect," he states with bated breath. "You have the 2.0."

"No," Chuck replies with labored breath as he puts his hands on his sides to support himself. Both of their chests rise and fall as they recuperate their breath and energy. "I don't have the 2.0. I have the 2.1. The 2.0 is faulty, Bryce," Chuck explains honestly. "It is too much for anyone to retain, even me. It is screwing with your brain. We need to remove it."

"It can't be," Bryce replies unsurely, starting to believe Chuck because Chuck has no reason to lie.

"Don't you see what is happening?" Chuck enthuses with his arms stretched to his sides. "That thing in your head is alienating you! It is pushing all of us away from you. And Shaw is using that to his advantage. He's trying to seduce you to the dark side!"

"But what about Panzer? And Deutch?" Bryce wonders, knowing they were Ring agents. "And the lockbox?"

"They were pawns," Chuck responds truthfully. "Shaw used them to gain our trust so we would follow him blindly. He tricked us all, Bryce. He was trying to get you to defect so the Ring would have the Intersect."

"Then why are we outside a Ring facility?" Bryce questions as he sees the grave look on Chuck's face. "This isn't a Ring facility," he deadpans with realization.

"No, Shaw is trying to destroy it," Chuck responds with a subtle grin that his friend is finally coming around. "Bryce, you know me. I have no reason to lie to you. Shaw is manipulating you."

"If this is true, then his wife is in on it," Bryce states as the rain starts to die down, the gods appeased with these new revelations.

"I don't doubt it," Chuck replies as he places a friendly hand on Bryce's shoulder. "She's probably been feeding Shaw information on government agents getting too close to the Ring. That's how he chose the missions."

"Fuck!" Bryce runs his hands up his face and through his drenched hair. "What have I done?"

"He tricked all of us," Chuck states soothingly. "There was no way we could know."

"We just planted about six sticks of C4," Bryce states worriedly. "Shaw has the detonator."

"Don't worry," Chuck smiles confidently. "Sarah's after them."

**March 4, 2005**

Sarah watches as both Shaw's split at a fork in the hallway. She makes a split decision to go after the female Shaw. "You guys go that way," Sarah orders Jesse and Casey as they chase after both Shaw's after reaching the fork in the hallway. "I'll take care of the bitch."

"Be careful, Walker," Casey acknowledges as he and Jesse take the path on the right. "And thanks!" He shouts, knowing that she is selflessly giving up the pleasure of capturing Shaw herself to Casey.

Sarah holds her gun tightly in her right hand as she opens a door that she just saw Eve head into. She aims her gun ahead of her, being cautious as she enters a server room. Servers create aisle after aisle of the room and allows ample opportunity for someone to hide behind. Sarah cautiously stalks beside each aisle hoping to find Eve hiding in one of them. After passing six aisles, Sarah catches a brief glimpse of black fiber vanishing around the server at the other end of the room. Sarah quietly and quickly pads down the aisle with her gun aimed forward.

As she turns the corner, her gun is knocked from her hands by a sudden punch by Eve. Sarah doesn't even hesitate as she elbows Eve, leaving her gun to clatter onto the floor. Sarah has always prided herself on her mastered martial arts skills, but fighting women has always been more difficult for her. She blames that on the agility a woman holds over most men, who are tall, brawny and barbaric. The quicker the target, the harder it is to hit. She has been curious about the Intersect ever since finding out Chuck had it. But then to learn that it can give the user skills? She was amazed and her curiosity only grew. She has no idea how the Intersect would affect her and never thought she would get the chance. But before she knows it, her eyes rolls back ever so slightly and her vision fades into thousands of images of different martial arts techniques and their multiple maneuvers. A haughty smirk nearly automatically forms on her face at the realization that she knows so many different styles that she could blend them into her own hybrid blend.

Eve retaliates with a left hook, but Sarah ducks underneath it and Eve strikes the tall computer server. She shrieks in pain from hitting such a hard surface. Sarah takes advantage of Eve's mishap and uppercuts Eve with her left hand into Eve's stomach. Eve lurches back from the pain but recovers quickly. Eve attempts another left hook towards the blonde, but Sarah masterfully evades and uses Eve's momentum to slam her face into the server beside them. Eve's face crashes forcefully through the thin metal checkered gating before she bounces out of it. Eve quickly realizes the stinging is much more painful than the initial blow as she feels blood flow around her right eye.

"You bitch," Eve huffs as she takes a step back. Sarah steps forward with a menacing glare as she feels invincible with the Intersect. Eve stumbles back another step and reaches behind her back for her FN Five-seveN handgun. Sarah notices and dives forward towards Eve. Eve pulls the gun and aims it forward, but Sarah pushes her back against the wall. Eve slightly lowers her right hand holding the weapon from the painful impact, but holds her grip on the firearm. Sarah wraps her nimble fingers around Eve's grip on her handgun and they struggle to aim the gun at each other.

The struggle ensues as the gun starts at the lower left of Sarah's body to the lower right and up to the upper right. With both of Eve's hands raised as she struggles with the gun, Sarah takes in a quick breath and she pushes at the gun to put Eve off-balance. Sarah retracts her left hand and unsheathes one of her throwing knives from her right thigh with the blade protruding from the pinky side of her fist. She swiftly stabs Eve in the right thigh, slices upwards and out so her left hand is level with Eve's chest. Sarah stabs straight into Eve's chest; the blade sliding between two ribs and piercing Eve's heart.

Sarah feels Eve go limp in her arms and steps back, leaving the knife in Eve's heart. Eve drops her gun and looks down at the knife in her chest. She gently wraps her hand around it as she slides to the ground with her back against the wall. She takes one glance of confusion and regret up at Sarah before succumbing to her eternal slumber. Her head drops lifelessly and her fingers slip from the throwing knife in her chest.

Sarah couldn't argue with the fact that she is a killer. She's no serial killer who only kills evil people, no dark defender, but she still classifies herself as a killer for taking lives, no matter how dark the life is. Chuck may not agree with her, but she still feels as though she is a killer. But she has never killed someone so up close and personal. Looking into the eyes of the brunette, Sarah saw regret and sorrow. Like she just realized the woe of her path in life and wished she never betrayed her country. But she realized it too late. She can't change the past. This is no science fiction story where a sports car can travel through time or a dagger that can reverse time. This is real life and every act has a consequence, some more fatal than others, as Evelyn Shaw has just discovered.

"Shit," Sarah sighs under her breath as she takes another step back. For a fatal wound to the heart, there isn't much blood. Blood didn't even surface from her mouth like you always see in movies. The only blood is oozing from her leg wound. Sarah leans forward and slides her knife from Eve's chest. _There's the blood_. Blood guzzles out of the wound and dampens Eve's entire shirt and pants into a reddish black as her crimson blood pools around her, forming to her every curve against the pale white floor. "I've taken care of Eve," Sarah updates the team through her microphone; her voice soft and solemn.

**March 4, 2005**

Major John Casey is a big guy, but he is well conditioned and has trained to run long distances. So he is able to keep up with Shaw as Shaw heads through a set of double doors and outside onto a patio. The rain hammers down on him as he glances left and right, looking for an exit. Shaw made a huge mistake when fleeing, he ran himself into a dead end. The patio consists of nothing but a few tables and chairs. There is a ladder at the far left corner, but he has no chance of reaching it safely.

"It's over, Shaw!" Casey shouts with his gun aimed towards the smaller male agent's back. Jesse also aims her gun at Shaw, carefully watching his every move. "Put your hands up," Casey demands as the rain mattes his hair to his face. Jesse warily starts sidestepping towards the right of Shaw. She has to wipe her drenched hair from obstructing her eyesight.

**March 4, 2005**

Chuck and Bryce are leisurely walking around as Chuck explains the entire situation to him. "I can't believe you said I was being seduced to the dark side," Bryce suddenly blurts out with a scoff. "And you were completely serious about it."

"What can I say?" Chuck shrugs nonchalantly as he cannot help the grin growing on his face for saying that.

"We have Shaw surrounded on the back patio," Casey updates into his microphone, causing Chuck and Bryce to fall back into their serious agent modes.

"We'll be there soon," Chuck responds immediately. "Bryce is still on our side. Shaw failed."

"Good," Casey responds with only a hint of relief in his tone.

"I know a shortcut," Chuck informs Bryce because he has learned the floor plans earlier for the mission. "Let's go this way." Instead of heading into the building to weave around the rooms and hallways, they run around the outside.

**March 4, 2005**

"Turn around, Shaw! You have nowhere to go," Casey orders in a snarl.

Shaw knows he made a mistake and is about to pay the ultimate price. He only has one last move, a last resort. He might be able to buy enough time to step down the ladder and run away. He pulls the cylindrical detonator with the red button on top from his chest pocket and turns towards Casey. "You shoot me, I blow all of us up," Shaw responds conceitedly, putting a mask over the worriedness. Shaw holds his right arm out with his thumb hovering over the detonator button.

"A shot in the center of the forehead would kill you before you could press that button," Casey retorts haughtily.

"But are you willing to risk it?" Shaw wonders with a devious smirk. Casey growls as Shaw slowly steps backwards towards the ladder at the far end, planning on retreating to the ladder and running away.

Chuck's shortcut consisted of bypassing the whole inside of the base and taking a ladder along the side to the raised patio Casey said he had Shaw at. As Chuck surfaces to the patio area, he sees Shaw's back turned to him and the detonator in his hand. Chuck puts his finger to his lips so Jesse and Casey don't give his position away. Chuck looks down at Bryce, who is wondering why Chuck stopped after following him halfway up the ladder. Chuck again signals for Bryce to be silent. Bryce nods in recognition.

Chuck creeps up to the patio and silently steps towards Shaw, planning on how to get him to release the detonator without him pressing the button. He falls into a deep thought when the Intersect activates and he suddenly learns every pressure point on the human body. _Shucks, no Vulcan Nerve Pinch._ But what does catch his eye is the nerve cluster just below the armpit. And Shaw is holding his arm out giving ample room to strike.

Chuck reels his right fist back as he stands behind Shaw and with the knuckles of his fingers, stabs Shaw in the precise nerve cluster. Shaw's arm releases the detonator as it goes limp and Chuck wraps his left arm around Shaw's neck and throws him down, farther away from the detonator. Casey hurries over and picks up the detonator while Jesse aims her gun at Shaw. "It's over, Shaw," Casey states again, this time more calmly as he knows they won.

Bryce walks over to Shaw and looks down at him with narrowed eyes. "You think you and your slutty wife could get me to switch teams?" Bryce shakes his head disgustedly. "Let's get rid of him. And oh…" Bryce hangs the statement for suspense. "I fucked your wife; or more like she fucked me. Does the Ring teach them to be sluts or were you just not good enough?" Shaw's eyes widen with shock and heartbreak. "And cigarettes are a turn off," Bryce turns away, not wanting to see the man who tried to seduce him to the dark side.

"She smokes?" Shaw weakly questions before falling unconscious with a dart in the neck.

With all eyes on Chuck, he shrugs innocently. "What? I heard enough," he responds honestly. Everyone just nods in recognition. Chuck gently puts his hand on Bryce's shoulder. "I was afraid I'd have to use this on you, Bryce," Chuck quips with a grin before sheathing his tranquilizer pistol. The rain suddenly dies down to barely a mist; the gods appeased with the outcome of the night.

"Not a chance," Bryce responds airily as he fades towards Jesse in an awkward silence. After a few seconds of pregnant silence, Bryce mumbles, "hey."

"Hey," she responds nervously. The silence begins again until Jesse finally speaks up again. "So… you had sex with her?" She tries to act nonchalant and indifferent.

"Yea," Bryce says under his breath as he knows he made a huge mistake. "It's just the Intersect was making me not myself and all."

"I get it," Jesse nods her head, still hurt by his betrayal.

"Look…" he starts with intention but suddenly pauses as he ponders his words carefully. "I'm sorry for everything," he lowers his head in shame. "I should never have said such rude things."

"It's okay," Jesse responds with a subtle grin at his honesty. "It's the faulty Intersect in your head."

"I know," he whispers before gaining confidence. "But what I said was still awful."

"But the Intersect—"

"Didn't help, but I was still aware I said those things," Bryce dips his head again, pouring his true emotions out. "It's no excuse. I fucked up and I feel like an idiot for it. I hope you can forgive me, but I can understand if you don't." Bryce sighs heavily. "I'll give you some time to yourself," he starts to walk off silently.

"Was she good?" Jesse suddenly asks. "Was the sex good?"

Bryce is surprised by her choice of question, but quickly recuperates. "It was subpar," he responds honestly. "I wasn't into her like I am you." He smiles brilliantly at her, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Looks like everything is in hand," Sarah interrupts after suddenly appearing on the patio.

Chuck's eyes are the first to hit her followed by everyone else's. "Sarah, you're bleeding!" Chuck worriedly hurries towards her after seeing the stain of blood on her right leg.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood," Sarah responds grimly as she glances down at the blood stain. _Must've been spatter from the initial penetration in the leg._

"Eve?" Chuck wonders with hesitance.

"Dead," Sarah sighs dreadfully. "It was my only option."

"Okay," Chuck trusts her judgment and pulls her into a hug. "It's all over. We got Shaw." He runs a hand up and down her back to soother her demons. "I think we need a vacation and what better place than the most romantic city in the world?"

_Only Chuck could plan a romantic getaway from the location of a mission,_ Sarah muses almost incredulously. But she loves him and he is adorably sweet when she needs him to be most.

**Please review.**


	18. From Paris With Love

**Should I even try to explain my excuses for my long absence or would that just piss you all off more? I know it has been like 362 days (exaggeration) since I last updated and I need to do a new summarization of what has happened in the last few chapters (Shaw is caught! Yay!) but at least I'm still writing, right? Right? And I think I've had a fanfiction account for over 3 years now, but I'm too lazy to figure out the specific date I joined. If anyone is still angry about my long break, please direct that anger in a review because you know how much I love them :).**

_**Previously, on Clash of the Intersects…**_

_**The team followed Shaw's orders to eliminate what they believed to be Ring agents only to have been deceived by Shaw. Shaw was working for the Ring the whole time and misled our loveable band of misfits to attack their own team. But Shaw was revealed as a traitor and uprooted after the team foiled his plans to turn Bryce, the first 2.0 Intersect agent, against the CIA and U.S. government. With the help of Stephen J. Bartowski (Orion! Yay!), the team learned that the Intersect in Bryce's head was malfunctioning and could cause irreparable damage. Even more (Yay! Orion!), Stephen created a temporary 2.0 Intersect that only lasts four hours but without the risk of causing irreparable damage. So everyone got to be an Intersect agent on the mission to stop Shaw from destroying a CIA base in Paris, France (not to be confused with Paris, Arkansas). In a grueling fight to the death (Sarah completely dominated), Sarah was forced to kill Evelyn Shaw with a blade to the right ventricle (A part of the heart). With Evelyn dead, the team has just captured Shaw and foiled his plans for the last time, unless he decides to create a virus that takes over every computer only to get himself out of prison (don't worry, that is only speculation lol). Phew! That was a lot of parentheses. Now to the continuation of the magnificent story after a brief message from our sponsor…**_

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 5, 2005**

The sunlight, slithering through the slit between the curtains, peppers Sarah's face in golden flakes. She wiggles her nose and gently opens her eyes. She looks up to see her pillow still in a peaceful slumber. She smiles mirthfully and hugs him tightly around his bare chest. "I love you, Chuck," she whispers with a soft kiss to the middle of his chest.

"I love you, too," Chuck responds slightly groggily but happiness exuding from his tone.

She looks up with the brightest smile. "I really gotta stop waking up naked in bed with you," she quips airily.

"Oh but you still like waking up in bed with me, right?" He jokes with a huge grin.

"Oh, so you want me to put some clothes on?" She feigns shock and heartbreak. "Do you not find me attractive anymore? Because your body—"

"Didn't this already happen?" Chuck muses with a playful grin.

"Maybe," Sarah whispers deviously as she lets her breath ghost across his chest. "But this time there is no one to stop us." She starts planting kisses on his chest as she starts to delve below his abdomen and disappears under the veil of the beige bedding.

"You're a very horny girl," Chuck blurts out amusedly. _Not a good idea._

She pops out from under the covers as the blankets pool around his feet. "Och!" She huffs in shock at his demeaning words. She punches him in the left upper arm with a strong right jab.

"Ow!" Chuck grabs his arm in pain.

A smile suddenly grows on her face; a smile of sinister proportions as she concocts devilish ideas. "Are you calling me a slut?" She is now straddling his waist as she hovers above him.

"Not in a bad way," he responds with a mixture of fear, worry, and dejection, and a very slight pang of arousal.

"Would a slut do this?" She leans forward and rubs her breasts in his face. His arousal is now more painful than just a pang. "Or this?" She leans back and brings his hands to her breasts so he can fondle her copiously.

"Well—" Chuck is about to inform her that she is acting maybe just a tad bit slutty. _Probably not a good idea._

"Or this?" She slides both her hands down the length of her body only to meet between her legs. Chuck's jaw suddenly drops as his entire face freezes, devoid of emotion in complete shock, surprise, and lust. Yet his eyes cannot look away from only the most perfect… well, she is indescribable because there are no words that are powerful enough to describe her beauty and liveliness. Sarah suddenly bellows out a huge laugh that erupts from her stomach; her whole body bouncing, some parts more graciously than others. "Oh my god," she giggles teasingly. "You should see your face."

Chuck's entire face just droops in complete disbelief. "So. Not. Cool," he states dryly.

Sarah laughs again as she spins off of him to rest beside him on his left. "I'm sorry," she takes his left hand into hers, "did you want to play too?" She places his hand between her legs. Only moments later, she autonomously pinches her legs together from the amazing gyrating pleasure of his long fingers. "Ah! Chuck!" She writhes in pleasure.

"But you said I get to play," he pouts adorably as he turns to look at her.

"Oh god," she dreadfully whines, "not that face. Just… Just do your worst." She leans back with her eyes tightly closed as she turns her head away as if she is embracing for a fatal assault or torture.

"I plan on it," he responds throatily as he turns to rest on his left knee and elbow; allowing his right hand to travel every inch of the gorgeous mount Sarah Walker.

**March 5, 2005**

Her eyelids slowly open to the warm speckles of golden sunlight filtering across onto her face. She feels the warmth surround her in a comfort but she quickly realizes that it isn't the sunlight keeping her warm and safe, but a warm body embracing her wholly. She opens her eyes to the soft vulnerable face of Bryce. She smiles as she remembers the night they spent together talking about everything that has happened. But the best moment of the night was when they shared a sweet, gentle, loving kiss. He wasn't forceful; he wasn't demanding. He was the perfect gentleman and the last time she slept this well was when she was held by Chuck in the Fulcrum base so long ago.

Jesse runs her left hand the length of his right arm as she feels his palm resting gently on her hip. She cannot help but slide his hand a little farther until it rests on her left buttock under her panties. She hasn't felt intimacy in such a long time and just his touch against her bare skin ignites her with passion. She almost shrieks when she feels his fingers clench around her warm skin.

"Good morning," he mumbles groggily without opening his eyes.

The first thing comes to her mind as she panics, "I'm not ready," she whimpers quietly. She feels like a hypocritical tease for consentingly putting his hand into her panties and against her ass.

"I'm sorry," he immediately responds as he releases his hold but his hand remains upon her buttock.

"You don't have to be sorry," she responds sweetly as she leans in and presses her lips to his. "Thank you for last night," she whispers after the kiss.

"Thank you for being so forgiving," Bryce counters with a charming grin. "Would you like me to remove my hand?"

"Um… no," she shrugs overtly innocently. "It's fine where it is."

He laughs mirthfully. "My hand doesn't mind staying there either," he quips, eliciting a giggle and brilliant smile from the brunette.

"I'm sure it doesn't."

**March 5, 2005**

Sarah is standing completely nude as she gazes out of the window of their hotel room. There is a gorgeous sight of the French landscape behind the Eiffel Tower framed by subtle pink drapes. "Haven't you always wanted to see Paris?" Sarah wonders with curiosity as she continues to stare.

Chuck is lying on the bed with the covers at his feet; his neck crooked with curiosity. "I see London, I see France, I see Sarah with no underpants," he recites jokingly.

"Wow," she chuckles in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just said that. What are you? Five?"

"But I read at a six year old level," he responds with a mirthful grin.

"Real mature," she glances back for the slightest second.

Chuck knows Sarah. He knows her well. He knows her more than anyone else on this planet. The expression on her face was not one of honest mirth and joy, but a mask hiding something deeper. Her mind is somewhere else and he wants to know because she should be all smiles and giggles after rescuing Bryce and foiling Shaw's plans. "Sarah," he coos soothingly.

"Yea?" She responds without glancing back at him; her eyes glued to the mural outside the window.

"Talk to me," he demands gently. "Let me into that beautiful labyrinth of yours. I promise I won't hurt you."

Sarah remains silent for a few seconds before blurting out, "Have you ever thought about dying?" she looks at him with the most curious expression and a hint of solemnity.

"Like suicide?" Chuck furrows his brow deeply as he tries to understand his girlfriend. He knows there is no way that she could possibly be suicidal because he is the happiest he has ever been when in her presence and she shares the same sentiments.

"No," she climbs onto the bed to explain better, "just… dying… Have you ever wondered what it's like?" She rests on her bent knees beside Chuck, hoping for some kind of helpful answer' just… something that she can relate to.

"I guess I've never really thought about it," Chuck responds honestly.

"What happens when you die?" Sarah wonders with pure curiosity. "Does everything just cease to exist for you? I know life goes on, but do you still think? Are you aware that you even existed at all?"

"Well, some people believe in an afterlife; heaven and hell," Chuck tries to add in some faith.

"But I'm talking practically," Sarah states, now more dreadful than curious. "Just… everything goes black and it is like you never existed. I just… I can't imagine what it would be like…" she trails off as her eyes water with unshed tears.

Chuck knows Sarah is a strong woman; maybe even the strongest. Not in a beefcake, roided, physical muscular way, but in an independent, lone wolf way. She has fended for herself for so many years and she has finally found someone to open up to; someone who won't hurt her or judge her, but comfort and soothe her. Chuck quickly climbs next to her and pulls her in his arms. "I can't answer that," he whispers softly as he nestles her face into his neck. "But I have been doing everything in my power to protect you and I will until my last breath." His voice is calm, serene, yet bold and honest.

"I know," she murmurs quietly against his neck. "I guess I'm just… scared."

If this was any other situation, Chuck would joke about the all-powerful fearless Agent Sarah Walker being scared, but he knows her well enough that she is being completely truthful and bearing her heart and soul to him. "Death is a scary thing," he informs her as he tucks some stray hairs behind her left ear. "I know I'm not ready for it and it would be selfish of me to leave you… again." He gently lifts her head so he can look into her vast pools of cerulean. "Where is this coming from?"

"Eve," her one word response is. Chuck nods his head in understanding before she elaborates. "It's just when I killed her, she looked at me; like really looked at me. And I saw everything in her eyes. Regret. Sorrow. Misguidance. She realized she made a mistake at the moment before her death, but it was too late to change."

"I know it's hard," Chuck responds soothingly. "That's one of the reasons I hate using real guns, but she made her choice. She chose to risk her life when she opposed our country. I promise you that what you did was necessary to survive."

"But Chuck," she states solemnly as she looks away from him, "I'm a killer. How could you love me after what I've done?"

Chuck looks at her incredulously as he tenses from her ridiculous question. No one questions his love for her, not even her. "Are you serious?" He demands almost heatedly. "You're not a killer," he states boldly, leaving no room for argument. "Sure, you have killed people in your lifetime but they were necessary deaths. You haven't been killing people who didn't deserve it. They chose the wrong path in life and paid the ultimate price. What Shaw did was completely inhumane and the blood is on his hands, not yours. I don't want you questioning yourself because I will always know that there is a person in that gorgeous shell. A person that has emotions like love, pain, and sorrow. A human who isn't just going through the motions but making a life for herself. You'll always be a smart, funny, beautiful, athletic woman to me and nothing you could do can change that."

Sarah remains hunched over Chuck, wondering why she even asked the question about him loving her. Of course he does and he just explained it to her. She stifles the thought of face palming herself and decides on gently kissing the man she loves more than anything else in the world. "Thank you, Chuck," she whispers softly as her lips lightly touch his. "I love you," she wraps her arms around him and holds tightly, afraid everything will be a dream if she let's go.

"I love you too," he responds with the same gentle yet powerful tone as he presses his lips to hers and holds her to his body, afraid that if he let's go, it will all be a dream.

"Just promise me one thing," Sarah murmurs from her cheek against his neck. "Promise me you won't die and leave me all alone."

"I already died once and I don't plan on doing it again," Chuck responds seriously. "I promise never to put you through that pain."

**March 5, 2005**

Chuck has a goofy awed smile on his face as he looks over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. He can see the hundreds of buildings in the cities including landmarks like the Arc de Triomphe heading the Champs Elysees and all the people walking along the Champ de Mars as if they are just little ants because of how high they are in the tower. Sarah hugs onto his side as she wraps his right arm around her shoulders. "Did you know the most amazing part of the Eiffel tower is the elevators? They—"

"Chuck," Sarah cuts him off quickly, knowing he could ramble on for hours, "you explained all of this on the flight over. Can you just… hold me?" She surprises herself with her question. It almost feels like an out-of-body experience because the tough independent Sarah Walker would never ask someone such a weak, vulnerable question. But with the events that played out last night, she still isn't completely recuperated and knows that Chuck is her best chance to get back to full mental health.

"I'm usually very avert to PDA, but I think I can suffer through it this one time," he jokes as he tightens his hold around her shoulders and lets her head rest on the crook of his chest and shoulder.

"Thank you," Sarah whispers as she relaxes into his embrace.

"Did you know L.A. is that way?" Chuck points off into the distance, remembering the direction the sign at the top of the tower displayed.

**March 5, 2005**

"You better be decent," Casey grumbles as he walks into Bryce and Jesse's hotel room, keeping his eyes from the bed where Jesse is standing in front of with a shirt and shorts. Bryce closes the door after Casey enters.

"Casey doesn't want to see me naked?" Jesse pouts jokingly, being fully clothed.

Casey ignores the gripe as he gets straight down to business. "I can't get a hold of Walker or Carmichael," he explains disgruntledly. "They're not in their rooms and I'm tired of babysitting duty. He keeps blubbering on about the whereabouts of his wife. Maybe I should just tell him she's dead." A devious smirk grows on Casey's face, showing his true colors that he isn't apologetic at all towards traitors.

"They're probably taking a mini vacation," Bryce explains calmly. "Chuck has always wanted to go to Paris and see the sights."

"And what better time when he has the woman he loves with him?" Jesse adds in sweetly, happy that Chuck gets to fulfill one of his lifelong dreams.

"Ugh," Casey rolls his eyes in disgust. "I wouldn't put it past Carmichael to turn this mission into an impromptu vacation. But we don't have time for it. We need to figure out what Shaw knows and bring the fight to the Ring."

"I'll try calling but there are over two million people in this city," Bryce responds honestly. "The odds of finding them are pretty low, but I know Chuck. He isn't purposely avoiding us. And I'm sure Sarah would like to get some payback for the Ring's deception."

"And we need to take that faulty thingy out of your head," Jesse smiles up at Bryce as she leans in and presses her chest to his side and lightly taps his temple.

"Just… find them," Casey makes a hasty retreat as he doesn't like talking about the subject of love and other gross lady feelings.

**March 5, 2005**

Chuck innocently enough checks his phone as they exit the subway station closest to their hotel. He realizes he has six missed calls and two voicemails. "The one downside to the subway system," Chuck quips as he shows Sarah his phone. "No service."

"Oh shit," she pulls out her phone and notices she has seven missed calls and one voicemail.

At the exact same time, they state the one-word answer, "Casey."

Sarah listens to her one voicemail and Casey's voice filters through the device. _"Walker, where the hell are you two? We still have a mission. You better not be mixing your peanut butter with the nerd's chocolate."_

Chuck then plays his voicemail from no one else but Casey. _"Where the hell are you? You better not be deflowering Walker and wasting my time. If you don't answer your damn phone, I'll gut you like a fish and remove all your organs!"_

"Wow," Chuck drawls in surprise. "I feel like he was considerably nicer to you."

"I'm a girl," Sarah smiles adorably. "He has to be nicer to me."

"Oh, look," Chuck smiles back, unable to fight the fluttering of his heart at such a gorgeous smile, "he left your message first…" he states as if it is a reasonable excuse for his anger. "By two minutes. Impatient guy. Do I even want to hear the second one?"

Sarah laughs as she bumps her shoulder against Chuck's. "We should probably call him and get back."

"Yea, I'd rather not be gutted. I kind of like my organs inside my body."

**March 5, 2005**

"Okay," Sarah starts after they are all gathered inside Bryce and Jesse's hotel room, "has Shaw said anything yet?"

"Nothing but questions about his wife," Casey grunts agitatedly, thinking of the obnoxious unconscious traitor in his hotel room. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out she's dead."

"Shaw is a trained spy, right?" Chuck wonders as the gears in his brain grind and spin to concoct an ingenious plan.

"Yea," Jesse responds with a curt nod.

"And all he cares about is his wife?" Chuck looks over at Casey.

"It seems that way," Casey responds shortly. "Where're you going with this, Carmichael?" Casey demands, being the impatient red-blooded male he is.

"I have an idea," Chuck smiles brightly. "We may be able to get him to tell us everything without having to physically hurt him."

"That doesn't sound fun at all," Casey grumbles.

"Honestly, I was kind of looking forward to that too," Sarah adds in with an adorable grin.

"I know, but what if we tell him the Ring killed his wife," Chuck explains seriously. "We might be able to get him to openly tell us everything we need to know. He'll want revenge for her murder and as long as he thinks they did it, he'll help in any way to stop the killer of his wife; aka the Ring."

"It could work," Sarah ponders thoughtfully.

"He did seem to be quite in love with his wife," Bryce explains honestly. "Although she didn't share his passion." Jesse frowns and punches Bryce in the arm. "Sorry," he mutters with a mournful grin. She flashes a quick grin back, forever cursing the name 'Eve' for all eternity.

"If we tell him his wife is dead, then we have nothing to bribe him with," Casey explains his own idea. "We can tell him we have her captured and we'll kill her if he doesn't tell us everything… or just the old fashioned 'she's spilling her guts about everything' thing. I particular like the last one," Casey strikes what looks like a half smile, half smirk.

"But we have no proof to back that claim up," Chuck counters. "He's going to expect us to show him that his wife is there. He has no idea if we captured her or not. Shaw may be a traitor but he's not stupid." Chuck gets an incredulous look from Sarah. "That stupid," he adds in. "He knows how things work too well for us to trick him on that."

"He doesn't deserve proof," Casey grumbles agitatedly by Chuck's intellectual logic.

"But he's not going to talk without it," Sarah explains honestly, supporting her boyfriend and partner's ingenious plan. "We don't even have any footage that we could superimpose her on to make it look like she's being interrogated. There are too many risks with your plan, Casey," she informs him gently and sincerely, understanding his idea just as well as Chuck's. "I have to agree with Chuck."

"What a surprise," Casey rolls his eyes before a gleam strikes them. "But if this doesn't work, I have first dibs on interrogating him."

"Works for me," Chuck shrugs innocently as he looks around to gage everyone else's responses.

**March 5, 2005**

The plane is ascending into the abyss of sky as Sarah glances down the window to look at the city of Paris shrink into a miniature diorama. She has never noticed such elegance and beauty in a place before. She never really ever looked for it as she kept her mind focused on the mission. But now that she thinks about it, with the help of Chuck's imaginative mind, Rio de Janiero was a very gorgeous place with the tropical shrubbery and old-style buildings, not that she was looking out for it like Chuck has taught her.

"Sarah?" Chuck breaks her from her musings from the seat next to her.

"Huh?" She turns to give him his full attention.

"Well…" Chuck starts off unsurely. "I was wondering… what should we tell Beckman? About you and me? Should we tell her the truth or keep it a secret?"

"I don't think we can keep it a secret for much longer," Sarah jokes with a brilliant grin. "We are both agents so there really isn't anything she can do about it, but if you don't want to tell her, I understand."

"Actually," Chuck smiles at her, "It would be quite a relief to get it out there and not worry about it."

"So we tell her we're together," Sarah shrugs as she wraps her arms around his left arm and hugs his arm tightly.

"How should we break it? Say we're together? Dating exclusively?" Chuck wonders nervously.

"We'll figure it out," Sarah assures with a confident nod.

"You're sure she won't get mad?" Chuck questions.

"I never said she wouldn't be angry," Sarah chuckles amiably. "But she will have to accept that our love makes us stronger."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he leans in and plants his lips to hers. "Now goodnight, sleepyhead," he flashes a bright grin, knowing how she always gets tired on airplanes.

"Thanks, pillow," she plops her head onto his shoulder, letting her eyelids close as she bellows out a deep yawn. "I love you," she mumbles before succumbing to sleep.

**March 5, 2005**

"No matter how beautiful a city Paris is," Chuck explains as they walk into Castle after the long flight; Sarah sleeping against his shoulder for most of it; "it feels good to be home."

"Yes it does," Sarah sighs as she rests her head on his left shoulder and hugs his left arm. She has never really had a steady home as her father moved place to place and she followed, and the apartment the CIA rented out for her wasn't anything like a traditional home as all she did was sleep there. But Chuck has been everything she has ever wanted and wherever he goes, she wants to follow because he is her home. He always has been.

A thunk breaks them out of their reverie and they looks up at the top of the stairs. They see Casey walking down the stairs with his right hand tightly gripped around Shaw's handcuffs as he drags Shaw's unconscious body down the stairs; Shaw's head smacking against each stair.

"Really, Casey?" Sarah raises one incredulous eyebrow.

"This traitor deserves worse," Casey responds shortly as he continues to drag Shaw's unconscious body down the stairs; thunk after thunk reverberates throughout the room.

"I think you're going to give him permanent brain damage," Chuck muses as he and Sarah step out of the way at the bottom of the Castle stairs. "We don't want to risk any memory loss."

"Not my problem," Casey hollers as he drags Shaw through a hallway towards the holding cells.

"Wow," Chuck drawls in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Bryce shrugs his shoulders innocently as he and Jesse head down the stairs. "He tried to turn me against you guys. You know I'd never do that, right?"

"Absolutely," Chuck enthuses.

"I had my doubts," Sarah quips with a big grin.

"Oh shut up," Bryce rolls his eyes.

"Hey man, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Chuck jokingly shouts in mock offense.

"My hero," Sarah gazes at Chuck in complete adoration.

"You know it," Chuck responds immediately as everyone laughs mirthfully.

"Enough making googily eyes at each other. We need to update Beckman," Casey suddenly appears with the mission on his mind.

"Probably a good idea," Chuck quips as everyone takes their seats around the center table.

Casey types into the keyboard and brings up General Diane Beckman of the NSA onto the center monitor. "General," Casey nods his head appreciatively.

"It's good to see you *all* back home," Beckman begins sincerely as she glances over at Bryce. "I've read over the mission reports and I am quite pleased with the outcome. Evelyn Shaw was a necessary loose end and you did what had to be done, Agent Walker."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sarah nods curtly as Chuck flashes her a bright smile.

"We have Shaw in custody and locked up here in Castle," Casey explains.

"I take it you know how you're going to extract the intel," Beckman surmises calmly.

"We have decided on convincing him that his wife was killed by the Ring and they betrayed him. Hopefully, he will he will cooperatively tell us everything he knows."

"That sounds like a solid plan," Beckman nods her confirmation. "Let me know when you have some new information."

"Yes, ma'am," they all chorus together.

"Oh!" Chuck interrupts Beckman's ceremonious push of the 'end call' button as he stands up. Beckman looks up at Chuck with an agitated expectant expression. "General, Sarah and I…" He starts to crumble under the gaze of the diminutive General.

Sarah quickly comes to his aid and stands up beside him, taking his hands into hers. "General—"

"Release Agent Carmichael!" Beckman growls, afraid of what is coming next.

Both agents' hands snap to their sides, but Chuck is undeterred. "General, Sarah and I are together…" He blurts out nervously.

"General, we're dating," Sarah states coolly, an epitome of calmness. "Exclusively." Chuck and Sarah gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I must warn you!" Beckman growls, having learned her fears have come true. "That letting your personal life *interfere* with your professional lives is dangerous to not only the both of you, but to your team too."

"Um… General," Jesse meekly speaks up. "Bryce and I are also dating."

Beckman throws her head back with a throaty, frustrated groan as she rolls her eyes. She just can't win this battle. After staring back into the monitor at her team of cohorts, she looks over at Major Casey. "Anything you need to tell me, Major Casey?" Beckman questions facetiously, having never experienced such a situation. "Maybe there is a woman on the side you'd like to tell me about?"

"No, ma'am," Casey shakes his head curtly. "The only woman I serve is the United States."

"Well at least you haven't lost it yet," Beckman sighs in disbelief. "Just… find out what Shaw knows. All of you," Beckman has never wanted to press the 'end call' button more in her life and after pressing the lovingly 'esc' key, she turns to the cabinet on her right. She pulls out a tumbler and a bottle of twenty-five-year aged scotch whiskey of the Johnnie Walker variety and pours herself a healthy glass. "I just can't win, can I?" She mumbles as she takes a long drag of the deliciously burning liquid.

**Please review.**


	19. Trickery and Kidnapping

**Thanks for the warm welcome back after such a long break that you all had to suffer without my story. What did I ever put in these author's notes to give them so much girth? I can't for the life of me think of anything to write here. But it is deceiving to the length of this story, muhahaha.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 5, 2005**

All the agents are shocked by Beckman's reaction to finding out about their intimate relationships with each other. Before anyone can comment on Beckman's distressed and hopeless expression, Casey commands, "We should check on Shaw and see if he's in a chatty mood."

"Good idea," Chuck nods as they all stand up from the table inside Castle.

"Um… guys," Bryce mumbles unsurely. "What about the Intersect in my head? I have no idea how close your Dad is to finishing the removal device."

"Yea…" Chuck drawls nervously, "about that. We should probably give Beckman a little time to recuperate before we hassle her some more."

"You should be fine as long as you don't flash on anything," Jesse adds optimistically.

"But what if Shaw mentions something that activates the Intersect?" Sarah conspires seriously.

"Then we need Larkin to watch," Casey grabs Bryce by the arm and starts dragging him towards the interrogation room.

"Will you be able to control it?" Chuck asks slightly worried for his friend.

"I think I can manage," Bryce chokes out comically just before disappearing around a corner from Casey's manhandling.

"We should probably follow," Sarah shrugs her shoulders.

"I knew there was another reason I fell for you," Chuck grins brightly as they head towards the interrogation room with Sarah leading them.

"What was the first?" Sarah wonders vicariously.

"You're super sexy," Chuck responds immediately.

Sarah glances back with a salacious smile and a quick wink of her left eye.

"You see?" Chuck emphasizes with his arms spread out. "Super sexy," he reiterates.

Sarah keeps her composure as Jesse giggles lightly beside Chuck.

**March 5, 2005**

Chuck, Sarah, and Jesse join Bryce inside the annexed room directly next to the bland concrete eight by ten foot interrogation room where Shaw is sitting at the metal table with his wrists cuffed through a loop soldered to the table. All the agents watch their prisoner carefully through the two way mirror thick enough to stop a bullet or twenty. Shaw has a surprisingly calm expression on his face almost as if he is inconspicuously planning an escape. "How do you want to do this?" Casey questions, knowing this is Chuck's interrogation.

"We all go in," Chuck answers calmly. "Sarah," he turns to his blonde girlfriend, "you need to explain a realistic story where the Ring killed his wife. Maybe you were chasing her and she was killed before you could catch up to her and you lost the killer." Chuck then turns to Bryce, "I know you're angry for what he did," Chuck declares sincerely, "but you need to remain calm. Pretend like you understand why he did what he did." Bryce nods affirmatively. "Jesse, Casey, you don't really have any ties to this plan. So…"

"I'll just look pretty," Jesse states airily as she takes on the persona of a ditzy carefree woman. "Casey can just look mean, like usual."

Casey crosses his arms and puffs out his chest slightly as his eyebrows lower ever so slightly into a menacing stare. "Actually," Chuck quips, "just stand like that the whole time." Chuck glances back at Shaw through the two way mirror and then back to his team. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement before they open the door to the interrogation room. Shaw's head shoots up as he watches each agent walk in and take their places. Casey stands by the door looking menacing and brooding, Jesse is behind Shaw's right side while Bryce takes up post behind Shaw's left side. Sarah stands beside Chuck right in front of Shaw and across the table.

"Shaw…" Chuck states calmly, greeting him.

"Where's my wife?" Shaw demands calmly. "Don't expect me to talk. I've gone through all the training. My lips are sealed until you show me my wife."

"She's gone," Sarah states bluntly. "She's dead."

Shaw tenses ever so slightly and he closes his eyes for a second. "You're lying. You would've taken her prisoner and tried to extract intel from her." Shaw then smiles wickedly. "I know how all of you work; think. You can't fool me. Now where is my wife?"

"You're right," Casey scoffs with a slight smirk. "We would've taken her prisoner and I would've had a ball of a time extracting that intel from her." Casey's smirk grows in tune with Shaw's anger towards the thought of his wife being tortured. Casey knows all the right buttons to press to get what he wants. "But the Ring cut those dreams short."

"What are you talking about?" Shaw demands heatedly, not understanding Casey's words. "The Ring has nothing to do with this."

"The Ring has everything to do with this!" Bryce shouts angrily. "First they turned your wife, then they turned you. And tried to turn me."

Chuck glances at Bryce to relay him to relax and Bryce takes a calming breath. "The Ring is the reason you're sitting in that chair and not standing beside us now," Chuck explains honestly. "If only you had seen reason instead of switching sides, your wife would still be alive."

"Bullshit! She's not dead!" Shaw screams ignorantly. "You're just trying to get me to talk. It's not going to work."

"Dammit, Shaw!" Sarah butts in as she leans in front of Shaw with her right hand pressed to the table. "The Ring killed your wife, Shaw." Sarah pulls in a long calming breath as she sorts her story out. "I was chasing her through the building when she led us outside the complex," Sarah explains sorrowfully. "I had her in my sights. I was going to go for a crippling shot to the leg when…" Sarah looks away from Shaw as if she is ashamed of what happened. "A sniper shot tore her down. I only saw the muzzle flash come from my far left. I dove behind cover, the shooter barely missing me. By the time I was ready to shoot back, he was gone."

"You're a liar!" Shaw spats in retaliation.

"Why would I lie to you?" Sarah questions heatedly. "It was only us there to stop you. There must've been a Ring agent watching over to make sure you carried out your mission."

"Do they know about the Intersect?" Bryce demands. "Did you tell them about me?"

"No!" Shaw retorts with a hateful glance back at Bryce. "I didn't tell them anything. Neither did my wife."

"Well, they obviously felt you and your wife were a liability," Chuck explains with slight remorse. "They probably thought it was easier to cut their losses."

"She's not dead!" Shaw screams, but his tone wavers with uncertainty. "She's not," Shaw mumbles to himself as he fights away the tears begging to emerge from his glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chuck consoles gently. "There was nothing we can do. But with your help, we can find her killer."

"How?" Shaw looks up to Chuck in vengeful hope.

"Just tell us everything you know about the Ring," Chuck responds sincerely. "Every little bit can help us take her killer down."

"I don't know that much," Shaw grumbles in depression at the loss of his wife. "My wife was the brains to the operation."

"How did they turn you?" Sarah asks sweetly with pure curiosity in her tone. "Her?"

"She was deep undercover for weeks," Shaw explains miserably. "I hadn't seen her once all those weeks so I tried to learn everything I could about the Ring. Try to protect her without destroying her cover. Do you know the despicable things they forced her to do? They forced her to sleep with their top agents!"

"Makes sense," Jesse nods in affirmation as they listen to his story.

"I finally saw her again and she had this idea," Shaw smiles in spite of losing her. "She was always so smart and ambitious. She saw how strong the Ring was and how tough it would be to stop them. So she decided we needed to survive no matter what. We were our number one priorities. So we both gathered as much intel as we could; her the Ring, me the CIA. It was her decision. I was hesitant at first, but I trusted her. She believed the Ring would win so we decided to work with them. It was actually quite easy," Shaw lets out a depraved chuckle. "I staged just about every mission we went on together. The list of Ring agents were almost all government agents fighting against the Ring. We killed a few Ring agents so you would believe we were still hunting the Ring, but secretly helping the Ring eliminate a few problems."

"I should kill you for that," Casey grumbles angrily. They killed some all-American heroes because of Shaw.

"Casey," Chuck warns in a strong bold tone. "Shaw, you need to tell us everything you know about the Ring. We need the truth and no lies. Do you want Casey to torture you?" Chuck points back to the big man almost salivating at the thought of torturing a traitor. "I know how badly he wants to, but I don't think you want to protect the secrets of the organization that killed your wife. Is it worth keeping silent? Is it worth being tortured for?"

"Fine," Shaw sighs tiredly as he looks down at his feet. "I'll tell you everything I know."

**March 5, 2005**

Chuck pockets his phone with a large grin on his face. Everything seems to be going perfect for him. He ventures into the main area of Castle to catch the tail end of Casey's updates to General Beckman while the rest of the team listens silently. Sarah immediately glances over at Chuck when he enters and she sees the giant smile on his face. She missed seeing that brilliant smile and was afraid she would never see it again after the grave mission they last accomplished. "That is all the intel Shaw had to give," Casey finishes up.

"I'm impressed," Beckman muses as Chuck joins the team around the table. "I'll have agents clearing all the known locations and arrest the moles."

"General?" Bryce speaks up. "What about the faulty Intersect in my head? I don't want it jeopardizing this team again."

"Orion is working on it but he's close to completing it," Beckman responds knowledgeably. "All of you take a week break. You deserve it."

"Thank you, General," everyone nods before she disappears from the monitor.

"What'd she say?" Sarah asks Chuck with excitement brewing inside her.

"Dinner tonight at six," Chuck smiles back. "It's been so long since I've seen her. I wonder how their wedding plans are going. Knowing Ellie, she is probably going all bridezilla on it," Chuck quips joyously.

**March 5, 2005**

"It's been so long, El," Chuck smiles at his sister as they gather around the dinner table with Sarah and Devon joining them. "How's the wedding going? How are you doing? How's the hospital?"

"You're acting like me," Ellie quips with a bright smile. "One question at a time." She the turns to Devon with a grateful look on her face. "The wedding is all planned out, but we wanted to wait; I wanted to wait, she corrects, "and Devon is sweet enough to wait with me."

"I'm sorry," Chuck glances away shamefully. "I couldn't risk letting any harm come to you. Not after what happened last time." Chuck reminisces when Roark kidnapped Ellie to try to get Orion to give himself up.

"I understand," Ellie assures with a placated palm upward. "That was one of the worst times of my life. But I'm over it, Chuck."

"I'm glad," Chuck sighs in relief. "I hope you didn't have any trauma from it."

"I was more traumatized by losing you," Ellie admits sadly. "You're the only family I have and I can't lose you, Chuck. I know," she interrupts the unasked question on Chuck's lips, "I can't force you to quit the CIA, but I can still worry for my little brother."

"You don't need to worry about me," Chuck assures with a charming smile. "I have Sarah to protect me," he glances to his left where his gorgeous blonde girlfriend is smiling at him.

"But I still worry," Ellie mumbles remorsefully.

"El…" Chuck warns gently, knowing she can baby him too much.

"I know, I know," Ellie throws her hands up in surrender. "I'll shut up about it now."

An awkward silence falls upon them as the tension builds. Chuck knows how much Ellie disapproves of his life-risking career, but it is his life and he makes his own decisions.

"So how has working at the hospital been?" Sarah asks sweetly, knowing that she just broke the uneasy tension.

"It's great!" Ellie exclaims. "Devon's the top cardiologist for Westside Medical."

"That's awesome…" Chuck happily states. "Awesome."

"Thanks, bro," Devon smiles charmingly. "And your sister is the lead doctor on Neurology after Dr. Rahimi."

"Wow, El!" Chuck gushes with pride and excitement. "That's amazing."

"I'm still trying to get that Fellowship at USC," Ellie explains with a hint of sadness. "So far they haven't contacted me."

"You're gonna get it, babe," Devon assures. "They just haven't realized your awesomeness yet."

"Awesome's right," Chuck cheers on. "And knowing how ambitious you are, it's only going to be a matter of hours before they call you and tell you that you have the job."

"Actually, they would probably send a letter," Ellie corrects mirthfully after being given the compliments.

"Same difference!" Chuck exclaims as he shoos the air with his left hand.

"I've been dying to ask this," Devon states conspiratorially. "So what places have you guys been to? Like on missions and stuff."

"Well," Chuck shrugs like it is no big deal, "we were in Paris yesterday."

"What?" Ellie squeals with shock and surprise. "Paris? Did you guys get to see the Eiffel Tower? The Arc de Triomphe?" Ellie turns to Sarah with glee and hopeful curiosity. "Did you get to go shopping on the Champs Elysses?"

"We didn't get to shopping," Sarah mock pouts. "But we did go in the Eiffel Tower."

"And we saw the Arc de Triomphe from there," Chuck adds jovially.

"Was it romantic?" Ellie sighs as she imagines spending a vacation there. "It seems like the most romantic place in the world."

Chuck and Sarah share a knowing glance before they turn to Ellie. "Yes, it was definitely romantic," they assure together with competing large smiles.

"You guys are so lucky," Ellie confesses with a jealous tone, "traveling the whole world… except for the whole 'saving the world' thing. That doesn't sound so fun."

"It's not so bad," Sarah shrugs nonchalantly. "Catch a bad guy here, stop a bad guy there."

"How are you so calm about it?" Devon wonders with awe. "I bet sky diving and mountain climbing are like brushing your teeth to you guys."

"It may not be frightening to do, but no, we don't do it as often as brushing our teeth," Sarah then glances at Chuck. "Well, if Chuck brushed his teeth more often," she jokingly scolds.

"Hey!" Chuck retorts in mock offense, but everyone just laughs.

"Dude, your teeth and gums are important," Devon advises Chuck with a straight tone. "Gingivitis is not awesome."

"Next, you're going to complain about my hair," Chuck rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Your hair is getting a little long," Ellie states flatly. "It's starting to make animal shapes."

"Really, El?" Chuck states incredulously. Really? I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Hardly," Sarah gives a snarky reply.

"Wow, I didn't know it was 'make fun of Chuck day,'" Chuck pretends to be emotionally pained by their nagging insults. "Maybe I should just leave."

"No, I'm sorry," Sarah hollers mirthfully. "I was just joking." She takes on a babying tone, "you're a very big boy."

"Ew, gross," Ellie crinkles her nose in disgust at the prospect of learning Chuck's size. "I didn't have to hear about that."

"Me neither," Devon supplies with a similar repulsed expression.

"That's not what I meant," Sarah demands with an incredulous grin, knowing it is too late to correct herself now.

"Freudian slip," Chuck states quickly with a large victorious grin on his lips, knowing Sarah got caught in the double entendre.

**March 5, 2005**

"Finally some girl talk," Ellie states happily nourished and liquidated as she tips her glass of red wine against Sarah's as they sit on the couch with their legs bent comfortably and their shoeless feet dangling off the couch. Chuck and Devon are clearing off the table and cleaning the dishes.

Sarah happily smiles as she takes a sip of her wine. She missed Ellie more than she realized. Ellie has been like a big sister to her since Chuck's supposed death; and Sarah has always wished she had at least one sibling.

"So you have to dish," Ellie whispers conspiratorially with glee and excitement. "Paris was amazing, huh? You and Chuck enjoyed yourselves?"

"Definitely," Sarah assures with a confident nod and grin. "Chuck has to be the sweetest man in the world; which is probably your doing because you practically raised him."

"Thank you," Ellie smiles before taking another sip of wine. "Oh! I got the dresses you sent me." Ellie's cheeks redden with a deep scarlet blush as she remembers the eventful nights she had with Sarah's dresses. "We didn't even make it out of the apartment the first time."

"I'm going to speak for Chuck here: too much information," Sarah laughs loudly with her nose crinkled, Ellie immediately joining her in the laughter.

"I have to admit," Ellie states after sobering up. "You're like the little sister I never had; not that I don't love Chuck because I do or that I wish he was a girl, but it is nice to have someone I can share things with."

"We can drink to that," Sarah raises her glass, quite surprised that Ellie feels the same way about Sarah that she feels about Ellie. No one has ever treated Sarah as a sister and Sarah has never gotten that feeling from anyone. The closest Sarah has ever felt to having a sister before Ellie were Carina and Zondra.

"Amen to that!" Ellie shouts as they clink their glasses together and take huge gulps of the delicious cinnamon blackberry wine.

**March 10, 2005**

"God, L.A. is so much better than D.C." the sultry redhead sighs dramatically over the loud thumping music of the Los Angeles nightclub in a short silver dress that cuts off at her mid-thighs.

"Carina," Sarah rolls her eyes at the life of every party, "is this the only thing you do on your off hours?"

"Drink and party?" Carina furrows her brow as she stares at the twirling liquid in her glass as she whirls her wrist around. "Yea, pretty much," she states flatly.

Sarah snorts with laughter as shakes her head incredulously. "It is good to see you again," she smiles at the redhead. "It's been what? About five months?"

"It's been too long," Carina replies with a charming grin.

"Yea," Sarah sighs as she reminisces on her past events with her friend. Both of them lean back against the plush velvety wall as they enjoy their time together.

"So, who are you scoping out?" Carina whispers into Sarah's ear conspiratorially. "How about the guy at eleven o' clock? Or maybe the girl at three o' clock?" Carina injects copious amounts of humor into her tone.

"I'm liking the guy at twelve o' clock," Sarah grins mischievously as her eyes set on the back of her tall, handsome boyfriend buying them drinks at the bar located in the center of the nightclub.

"Pssh! That guy's old news," Carina scoffs with a dismissive wave. "Been there, done that."

"You haven't heard?" Sarah acts shocked. "I'm a one man woman now." Sarah's smile widens at the admission as her heart flutters with excitement.

"Oh god," Carina rolls her eyes dreadfully. "Don't remind me."

"It's not that bad," Sarah giggles at her friend's phobia of having a relationship.

"That fact that you had to say 'it's not that bad' means it is that bad," Carina supplies in a snarky remark.

"No!" Sarah laughs at Carina's wily ways of avoiding talking about herself and a relationship. "I've never been happier in my life," she confesses truthfully from the heart. "He really makes me the happiest I've ever been."

Carina regards Sarah for a few seconds as she studies her friend's expression. "You should see the shit-eating grin on your face right now," Carina quips, causing the moment to shatter around them like it never happened.

"And that's proof that it's not as bad as you think," Sarah shouts matter-of-factly before laughing joyously.

"You do look very sexy in that teal dress," Carina leans back and admires Sarah's assets in the low-cut halter dress that hugs Sarah's features magnificently while showing off just enough gorgeous leg to be comfortable and flexible enough to dance. "He's definitely going to get lucky tonight."

"Shut up," Sarah shoos Carina mirthfully. "But probably," Sarah grins sneakily.

"He really makes you happy," Carina states with a somber understanding tone as she studies the pure unadulterated admiration on her best friend's face. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Sarah smiles at her friend.

"Now how about a threesome? You think Chuck would be opposed to it?" Carina suddenly asks with a devious tone and smirk.

"And… you're back," Sarah scoffs with an eye roll as once again, Carina uses her superhuman power to decimate any moment anyone could possibly have at any given time. "There's the Carina we all know and love. For a second there, I thought you were getting sweet."

"Me sweet? Ha," Carina chuckles. "Never."

"I think I got that one," Sarah shakes her head incredulously as a grin tugs on the corners of her lips.

"You missed out on my last mission," Carina explains with glee and excitement.

"Well, we had some problems of our own," Sarah replies with a knowing grin.

"Yea, but I hit the mother-load!" Carina exclaims with her arms out. "This guy, from Afghanistan or something," Carina explains quickly as the excitement builds. "I don't know, one of the Stans, but he had this diamond the size of my fist at his Malibu estate! Oh, Sarah, you should've seen this gorgeous gem. It had to be at least twenty-five million dollars. Can you just imagine that thing on your finger?"

"It sounds heavy," Sarah flatly states, but mirth in her tone and happiness for her friend's excitement.

"It is," Carina grins at her friend. "And I stole it," Carina flashes a victorious invincible smirk, "right from under his nose."

"Really?"

"Well, he was using it to fund Afghani drug cartels," Carina states like it is obvious what she had to do. "I couldn't possibly allow that. It's just too bad I had to turn it into the DEA. They wouldn't even allow me to test-drive it first."

"You can test-drive a diamond?" Sarah furrows her brow with a quirky grin.

"You know what I mean," Carina replies with mirth. "It was beautiful."

"I'm sure it was and it sounds like a fun mission," Sarah nods her head appreciative of the interesting summary. "Here comes Chuck," Sarah notices him carrying a beer in one hand and lightly hinted pink cocktail in the other hand.

"Can you believe it cost fifteen dollars a drink here?" Chuck exclaims in disbelief. "I could buy a thirty-pack for the same price."

"That's the price you pay for elegance," Sarah jokes with a large grin. She leans in and presses a quick kiss to Chuck's lips. "Thanks for the drink, sweetie, but I need to go to the little girls' room," she whispers into his ear sultrily. How she can make something as mundane as going to the restroom sound so sexy is beyond comprehensive thought; like traffic on the freeway. There is just no reasonable explanation for why it happens. "When we get back, we can join Bryce and Jesse on the dance floor," Sarah hollers as they separate. She turns to Carina, "I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a partner to dance with."

"You mean I can't take this hunk of meat?" Carina hugs onto Chuck. Chuck isn't completely sure what is happening so he just stands in place looking sheepish with an ignorant grin on his face.

"That hunk of meat is mine," Sarah growls in mock defense before walking off with her drink in her hand.

"Come with me, Chuck," Carina leads Chuck towards the back exit of the nightclub.

"Um… what about Sarah?" Chuck questions unsurely as he follows Carina.

"If there's one thing you need to learn about nightclubs, it's the ladies line is always long," Carina replies confidently. "She'll be in line for at least twenty minutes… unless she kicks the ass of everyone in front of her."

"I really hope she doesn't have to do that," Chuck mumbles as he imagines seeing a line of women laying on the floor as they moan in pain and hold numerous parts of their body.

Carina opens the door to the back exit, leading them into an alley behind the club. As Chuck steps out, she grabs his beer bottle from his hand. "Hey!" Chuck protests as she puts the bottle in the crack of the door. _That was fifteen dollars._

"We don't want to get locked out here," Carina deadpans.

"What are we even doing back here?" Chuck questions with a furrowed brow as he surveys the area. It is quite dark with only a single light over the door they exited through. There are a few large dumpsters a few feet from the door and the alley looks like it extends forever into the black oblivion of darkness. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were taking me out back here to rape me," he quips harmlessly when Carina attacks him faster than a screaming banshee.

Her hand is around Chuck's throat and she has him pressed against the wall. Chuck is shocked into silence by the sudden assault. He doesn't know what is going on and his head slammed against the wall to leave him a bit hazy. "You better not hurt her," Carina warns in a deathly menacing tone that leaves no room for argument. "If you hurt her, I'll slice you open from between your legs up," she continues with the ferocity of a female lion protecting her cubs.

"What?" Chuck chokes out as he struggles to breathe with her hand around his neck. "I would never hurt her! I love her!" Chuck may have the skill to break free from this predicament, but he doesn't want to give Carina any doubts about how much he cares for Sarah. "She means everything to me!" He croaks loudly; his trustworthy eyes staring straight into her soul.

Carina releases Chuck's neck and takes a step back. She sighs tiredly and in relief. "She loves you," Carina admits breathily. "And I don't want to see her heart broken." She stares into Chuck's eyes with pure truth and decency. "She is like a sister to me." _Not exactly the truth, but not a complete lie either._

"I understand that and you have to know that I love her more than anything," Chuck admits seriously as he massages his swollen neck. "She will always come first in my life and I will always protect her."

"Good," Carina mutters slightly embarrassed that she resorted to violence and threats to hear Chuck's proclamation. "That's all I needed to hear."

"That wasn't just looking out for a sister," Chuck deduces as he lays a gentle hand on Carina's shoulder. "What is really going on?"

"I…" She stops when she notices something small, peculiar and cylindrical sticking out of Chuck's neck.

Chuck furrows his brow as he sees a small cylindrical object with feathers protruding from her neck. "Is that a…?" She collapses into his arms. He catches her and feels his body going weak as he stumbles to the ground, keeping her from striking the ground hard. Before he realizes it, his brain shuts down and his body turns off, leaving him unaware and on the ground of the alley with Carina lying on top of him.

**Please review.**


	20. Old Friends Bring New Adventures

**Thanks for the reviews. Even though I don't think you guys deserve this new chapter quite yet, this chapter almost wrote itself so I hope you're as pleased with it as I am. Plus, I'm a pretty nice guy and a sucker for reviews. This is an idea that has been brewing in my mind for some time and hopefully it shines a new light on things. Because, let's be honest, who else has thought and wished this happened? (If you're totally confused and thinking I'm talking about wishing I was kidnapped, then you're not in the same mindset as me)**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 10, 2005**

Sarah, Bryce, and Jesse hastily burst into Castle; Sarah leading the pack as she bolts to the keyboard and starts frantically filtering through security footage of the nightclub. "Are you sure this is necessary?" Bryce asks calmly. "They're both skilled agents that can handle themselves."

"They weren't answering their phones and I looked all over," Sarah explains worriedly as she brings up footage from the intersection camera that has the nightclub and side alley in frame.

"It was loud in there," Jesse muses in her glittery blouse and skinny jeans. "Maybe they just didn't hear their phones ringing."

"But Chuck would never leave without us. Without me," Sarah states as she fast-forwards through the footage, trying to find the time they entered.

"Do you think?" Bryce questions conspiratorially.

"No!" Sarah shuts down Bryce's line of thought immediately. "Chuck would never cheat on me and Carina would never break my heart," she continues with a confident tone. "There we are," Sarah pauses the footage and lets it play. They watch the five of them entering the nightclub.

"So when did you get split up from them?" Jesse asks analytically, trying to figure out where Chuck and Carina could've gone.

"Maybe thirty minutes in," Sarah responds as she fast-forwards the tape at six times speed. After only a few minutes of watching people walk in and out like choppy animation, something catches Sarah's eye.

"Wait!" Bryce exclaims. "Pause it."

"I saw it too," Sarah immediately rewinds. "It looked like a van stopped in the alley for a few minutes." She hits play as a black van pulls up to the curb in the alley. The sliding door opens and two men in all black with masks on step out. The three spies watch closely as only a few minutes later, they see the body of Chuck and Carina being thrown into the van. "Shit!" Sarah curses angrily. "Someone bring Beckman up and someone call Casey. I'm going to follow the van through the cameras." Everyone instantly falls into their quick thinking spy personas, knowing the gravity of the situation.

"Roger that," Bryce steps up to the smaller monitor adjacent to the one Sarah's using as Jesse steps into the corner to call Casey and inform him of the situation. Bryce types some keys into the separate keyboard from Sarah's. "Beckman's been summoned," Bryce states in a light tone, trying to keep the situation from becoming grave.

"Good," Sarah nods as she follows the van on multiple cameras on the Pacific Coast Highway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beckman grumbles with sleep in her eyes, expression, and voice in just a pink nightdress and her red hair down and messy. "I gave you the week off and you felt it would be fun to spend it with me?"

"No, General," Sarah responds grimly, "Chuck and Carina have been kidnapped."

"What?" The sleep crumbles and dissipates from the general's face immediately.

"We were just enjoying our time off when I lost track of them," Sarah explains quickly.

"Who is this Carina?" Beckman questions with a furrowed brow.

"Agent Carina Miller with the DEA," Sarah responds simply. "She's an old friend. I'm following the van that they are in on the security cameras, but they have a three hour head start. General," Sarah glances to the diminutive redhead, "this may have to do with Carina's latest mission. She was tasked with stealing a diamond from a drug cartel."

"I'll speak with the DEA," Beckman quickly responds, falling into her title perfectly. "Update me when you find out where they took them." Beckman vanishes from the screen, leaving the NSA logo floating.

"Casey is on his way," Jesse informs everyone. "He should be here in just a few minutes."

"Good," Sarah sighs blearily. "Where the hell did they take them?"

**March 11, 2005**

"General," Sarah informs the redhead on the monitor to Sarah's right, "I tracked the van to an estate in Malibu. I'm working on getting the name of the owner."

"Don't bother," General responds in her military jacket with all the pins and badges to go with it; ready for the business at hand. "I just talked with the head of the DEA. Agent Miller stole the Nadan-I-Noor diamond from Peyman Alahi, a known financier to the Afghani cartels."

"Um… general?" Bryce speaks up after shaking off the remaining after effects of the flash that just hit him. "I kind of just flashed and that isn't just a gift for his hard work. It is actually a diamond being used to fund terrorist groups with surface-to-air missiles."

"That sounds like people who would do anything to get their diamond back," Jesse states dreadfully. "Even kidnapping and torture."

"Then I'm sending you all in to arrest Alahi and locate Agents Carmichael and Miller," Beckman orders determinedly. "Gear up."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey grunts excitedly, ready for the action that is sure to come.

**March 11, 2005**

Chuck hangs in uncomfortable silence as the haze slowly starts to wear off. The last thing he remembers was being vigorously questioned by Carina, but can't for the life of him remember what happened next. His eyelids are heavy and his shoulders are in pain. It is definitely hotter than it should be in Los Angeles in the middle of March. At least it is a bit more arid than Los Angeles, but he doesn't know where he is. He finally fights his muscles to open his eyes to see a cement floor. He cranes his neck up with a groan from the stiffness and his eyes instantly focus on the figure across from him. His eyes widen and all the haze instantly dissolves when he sees Carina strung up by her wrists with a knotted rope and her feet are tied with more rope to a soldered ring drilled into the floor. But the worst part of all is that she is completely stripped of her clothing and nude for the world to see.

Chuck doesn't know what kind of monsters would do something as sick as stripping her naked, but he can't dwell on that right now. The same thing happened to Jesse when Fulcrum tortured her. He quickly surveys the area, trying to give Carina's limp nude body at least some respect. He looks up to see he is hanging in the same way as Carina by rope around his wrists. _That solves the pain in the shoulders._ He then looks down to see he is stripped down to just his boxers. _Is that a compliment or an insult?_ He quickly looks around to see the wall behind Carina is made up of old sandy bricks that look almost brittle and worn. There is a single wooden door to his left and the only light in the room is a small barred window on the right. He notices their clothes and shoes are messily thrown in the corner of the room. _Probably weren't very gentle with the stripping._

_Shit! This is not good._ Chuck harshly whispers, "Carina," without looking at her, trying to keep her privacy to herself. "Carina!" Chuck whispers again with more worry in his tone, but no answer. With his final whisper of her name, "Carina!" He turns to look her in the eyes and she finally stirs. Chuck sighs in relief that she seems to be alright and unharmed.

"Ugh…" She groans croakily. "What the hell…?"

"Carina!" Chuck worriedly and hurriedly states while staring at the door, making certain he doesn't look at her or her exposed body. "We've been kidnapped. I have no idea how long we've been out for and I have no idea where we are."

She looks up at him through blurred vision and notices Chuck's state of undress. "Nice body," she quips, keeping the situation as light as possible. "Did you ask them to strip you down?"

"No, did you?" Chuck questions spitefully.

Carina looks down and sees her breasts are on full display. "Oh, shit," she almost lets out a chuckle. "That explains your aversion to looking at me."

"Yea," Chuck responds exasperatedly, still not looking at her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were gay—" Carina jokes but Chuck never gets the chance to respond when the wooden door swings open and two men walk in with cargo pants, olive green jackets and scarves around their necks.

The two men hold a quick conversation in Arabic before they turn to look at Carina, graciously looking up and down her body. "You like what you see?" Carina spats venomously.

"We know you stole the diamond," the Middle Eastern man states in hard accented English. "You're going to give it back to us."

"Diamond?" Chuck furrows his brow deeply in complete confusion while looking at the captors and not Carina. "What diamond?"

The other captor quietly walks up to Chuck and punches him in the stomach to shut him up. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut from the pain as he twirls around from the force.

"Where is the diamond?" The man questions forcefully. Carina keeps quiet and the man punches her in the right abdomen. She sucks in a deep breath at the searing pain as her dangling body swings almost freely by the rope around her wrists and feet. "Where is it?" Carina's silence allots her another punch to the right side of her ribcage. Again, her body swings from the force of the punch as she keeps her lips pursed and she stifles a scream of pain.

Chuck keeps his eyes closed as he doesn't want to watch Carina being tortured nor does he want to see her naked.

"It's just in my pocket if you'll let me get it… oh wait," Carina states sarcastically. "I have no clothes."

"Fuck you, bitch!" The captor shouts and uses all his force to rock the left side of her ribcage with a strong right hook. Carina lets out a scream as she hears the rib crack slightly. But she can tell from the pain that it is only a greenstick fracture and will heal with time. Chuck squeezes his eyes harder as he hears Carina's mangled shriek. The captor takes a step back to admire his work as he sees three red marks along Carina's abdomen, two on her left and one on the right. "It's really too bad we need to mess up that body," the captor acts solemn and regretful as he runs his hand across her breasts and down her body. "Maybe we should torture your friend here instead," the captor turns around while keeping his fingers on Carina's lower abdomen. "What's with the eyes closed?" The captor snorts after noticing Chuck's eyes shut tightly. "You gay or something?"

The man trails his fingers down the rest of Carina's stomach and between her legs. He starts rubbing the surface of her vagina with his index and middle finger as he stares at Chuck. "You don't find her attractive?"

"Chuck," Carina states evenly with a heated tone, "look at me." One finger slips into her folds when Chuck heeds Carina's words and opens his eyes.

Chuck immediately notices the man's hand on and inside Carina's crotch. "You sick fucking bastard!" Chuck spats out in pure hate and disgust.

"Such hostility!" The captor cheers as he removes his hand. "You know," he starts circling the areola of Carina's right breast, "this could be very *pleasurable* for you. But if you don't want to talk, we can think of something else you can do." He pinches her nipple and gives it a quick tug before walking out with his counterpart.

As the door shuts, Chuck frantically and sorrowfully rambles, "I'm so sorry, Carina. I was just trying to give you privacy. I didn't know he was going to… to… do anything like that. If I knew I wouldn't have been so difficult."

"It's okay," Carina smiles in spite of their situation. "At least you were trying to be respectful."

"Okay, we need to get out of here," Chuck devises quickly. "Our clothes are right in the corner if we can just get out of our binds." He looks over at Carina as she slips her wrist out of the rope. "How did you…?"

She quickly slips her other hand out and falls onto her feet. With quick speed, she kneels over and releases her ankles. "At least we're out of the binds," Carina shrugs as she helps untie Chuck's wrists. Carina walks over to their clothes to inspect their condition. "A dress isn't exactly the best attire to escape in," she states dryly. "Neither are jeans."

"Well it's better than running around nude," Chuck emphasizes matter-of-factly.

"Not exactly," Carina muses thoughtfully. "No clothes to drag us down or to get caught on."

"We're not escaping nude," Chuck deadpans. "How 'bout you take my jeans and shirt. They'll be baggy on you and I can manage."

"That's very kind of you," Carina states honestly. "I really don't like being naked this much."

"Where's Sarah to argue that?" Chuck quips, giving them both a moment to laugh and forget their situation.

Chuck glances out the barred window and notices the trees and forestry around them. "Do you know where we are?" He wonders with curiosity.

"They were dressed for the desert and they were speaking Arabic," Carina surmises quickly. "I'd guess we were in the Middle East. Probably Pakistan or Afghanistan."

"Then why are their trees out here?" Chuck questions unsurely. "I thought the Middle East was all desert."

"Most of it is, but there is some forestry," Carina replies as she slides his plain white undershirt over her bra. "How do I look?" She poses with her right hip jutting out in his jeans and white undershirt.

"Very tomboyish," Chuck replies with a grin. "I guess I can take the dress shirt. It's better than nothing." He slips the blue pinstripe dress shirt on and tries to button it. "And there's no buttons," he groans agitatedly. "I feel like Fabio."

"You're going to have to get rid of this first," Carina jokes as she runs a hand through his chest hair. "We can wax it once we get out of here."

"I'm alright with my chest hair," Chuck narrows his eyes at Carina, knowing she is just joking.

"So what's our way out? Can we break the window? How fragile are the walls?" She grabs her stiletto heels they so kindly left for her and breaks off the heels.

"Thick enough," Chuck replies sadly. "And the window is barred."

"Then the door is our only option," Carina sighs. "At least that should be easy enough. Just kick it through."

"What if it alerts everyone?" Chuck questions.

"Well we can't just wait in here forever," Carina exclaims exasperatedly. "We don't know how long until they are coming back in."

"Fine, fine," Chuck mutters as he glances at Carina. "Just be ready when I get the door open." Chuck studies the door and notices it is made up of four planks and a wooden bolt slid into the wall. He locates the perfect section to apply pressure to get the door open as cleanly as he can. "Ready?"

"Yea," Carina nods as she stands just beside the door.

Chuck takes a step back and lunges forward with his right foot first. Luckily they had his shoes with his clothes. The sole of his black Converse All-Star 'Chuck' smashes against the left side of the door right where the bolt is penetrating the wall. The bolt splinters and cracks, the door swinging open. Carina climbs out with her fists at the ready and into a hallway that goes left or right.

"Which way?" Carina questions after seeing the hallway is clear.

"Right?" Chuck unsurely responds.

"Works for me," they both run down the concrete hallway lined with the same worn sandy bricks. They follow the hallway as it leads them on a path to the left.

"Door up ahead," Chuck points out hurriedly.

"Let's take it," Carina shoulders the door open to lead them to the top a grassy hill, trees, shrubbery, and grass infesting the earth below and around them. There is no civilization in sight beside the structure they were just in and the sun is bearing down on them from above their heads. She sucks in a strained breath at the pain in her ribcage.

"Looks like our only way is down," Chuck groans hesitantly. "You all right?" He turns to her with concern.

"Yea. You ready to slide on your ass all the way down?" Carina smirks.

"Can't we at least get me some pants or maybe I can have my jeans back?"

"No way," Carina chuckles as she starts repelling down the hill, doing her best not to have her feet slip from under her. Chuck follows her with careful steps down the hill, avoiding broken trees and shrubbery. As they trek down the mountain, they reach a small ten foot cliff before hitting the bottom of the hill. "You see," Carina smiles painfully at Chuck, keeping in the laughter at seeing him in only boxers and a shirt, "that wasn't so bad."

"I guess so," Chuck shrugs, knowing there is no point in complaining. "But there better not be poison ivy here."

"Don't worry, there's no poison ivy here," Carina shakes her head at Chuck's ridiculous worry. But she can understand why he is cautious of it, he has no pants.

"Good," Chuck sighs in relief. "So where do you think would be best to head?"

Carina stares up at the blazing sun somewhat blocked by the trees towering above them. "The forests in the Middle East aren't that large so whichever way we head, we'll be out soon enough."

"The desert doesn't sound much better," Chuck muses sadly.

"I'm thinking we should head north," Carina states.

"Lead the way," Chuck points ahead of them.

"Gladly," Carina starts heading north through the shrubbery.

**March 11, 2005**

Sarah quickly dispatches the two guards with a quick chop to the neck of the one on her left and a leg sweep to the one on her right, followed by a stomp to the face. She stares down Peyman Alahi with determination and anger in her eyes. Alahi is behind the desk of his study with his back against the wall as his chair rests beside him. Sarah sees the telegraphed movement of a man reaching for his gun behind his back. She quickly hops the desk with one hand planted on it. She flings both feet into Alahi's chest, knocking the hairy man to the floor and the gun clattering across the floor. Alahi looks up to see the barrel of Sarah's Model 5906 handgun aimed at his face while her foot is against his neck.

"Where are they?" She seethes with anger.

"Who?" Alahi chokes out as his airway is restricted by her boot crushing his neck.

"You know who," Sarah shouts. "Where are they?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?"

"Pakistan!" Alahi confesses. "The diamond that redheaded bitch stole was theirs, not mine!"

"That redheaded bitch is my friend," Sarah presses her boot into his neck until his eyes start to roll back. She steps off him, "you're going to tell me exactly where in Pakistan they are."

**March 11, 2005**

Chuck and Carina find themselves in denser jungle foliage than they first expected. The shrubbery is getting taller and thicker while the trees are thicker with heavier canopies to restrict the sun from shining on them. They finally find themselves at a river. "Water!" Chuck exclaims and grabs a handful and splashes it on his sweaty face followed by taking a sip. "Who knew they had water in the Middle East?" He jokes, thankful for the nice surprise.

"Don't drink too much," Carina advises seriously. "It could cause you to get sick. You don't want diarrhea right now."

Chuck immediately spits out his water. "What?" His eyes widen in shock and fear.

"It looks like the river goes for miles," Carina huffs tiredly.

"Can we follow it out of the forest?" Chuck queries curiously. "Because it's starting to get dark."

"Yea, we should cross the river and set up camp," Carina commands. "We can't risk having a fire so we'll just have to manage."

"Okay," Chuck nods, thinking of how they will spend the night. "Wait! What are you doing?" Chuck questions when Carina removes her shirt and starts unzipping her pants.

"Stripping," she replies casually.

"But why?" Chuck looks away when she pops her bra off to release her breasts to the open world.

"Because we can't risk getting hypothermia," Carina replies slightly agitated. "You can't sleep in wet clothes. Now strip."

"But—"

"Oh come on," Carina rolls her eyes. "You've already seen me nude earlier. It's not that big of a deal if I see you nude." She rolls up her clothes with her shoes in the mass of clothing. "Do I have to strip you for you?" She questions with her clothes tucked underneath her left armpit as she stands completely nude.

"Um… no… no, I'll do it myself," Chuck nervously mumbles as he slips out of the dress shirt. "But no laughing."

"Fine," Carina shakes her head incredulously as he drops his boxers. A small smile tugs at her lips as she stares at his crotch. "That's what Sarah likes?"

"Hey!" Chuck shields his manhood with both hands. "What did I just say?"

"I'm just checking out the merchandise."

"I'm not for sale."

"I'm kidding. Now let's go," she holds her clothes over her head, pain surging into her left abdomen from the broken rib.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chuck asks with pure concern.

"I'm fine," she croaks out. "Probably just a broken rib."

"That sounds pretty serious," Chuck states worriedly. "Shouldn't we wrap it up?"

"With what?" Carina looks around her real quick. "I'll manage."

"Okay," Chuck nods solemnly, knowing she is right. There is nothing they can do here.

Carina steps into the cold languid water of the ravine. She regulates her hyperventilating from the icy cold water. "Just follow me and don't let your clothes get wet."

"Damn this is cold!" Chuck shrieks as he steps into the water. Carina remains quiet as she continues to trek across the river, the water rising as high as her chest. When they reach the other side, Carina places her clothes on dry land before climbing out.

Chuck watches as she climbs out, water dripping from every curve of her body. _I have to admit, she looks fucking sexy stepping out the water like that. She looks like a Bond girl._ Chuck follows her out of the river as she stands looking off into the distance; her red hair dipped with darker tips from the water.

"Ready?" She asks as she glances back at him.

"Can we put our clothes on now?" Chuck questions nervously. "This is a little uncomfortable."

"Because I'm naked or because you're naked?" Her smile makes it look like they haven't just escaped torture and aren't lost in the woods.

"A little bit of both," Chuck replies weakly.

"I know one way to dry you off," she reaches down and strokes his manhood.

"Whoa!" Chuck steps back in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Drying you off," she smirks evilly.

"Um… no," Chuck shakes his head emphatically. "I'll manage."

"Suit yourself," Carina shrugs nonchalantly as they keep heading north, completely nude.

**March 11, 2005**

"I don't like this," Sarah huffs exasperatedly as she sits inside the plane in her tactical outfit and a parachute on her back.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Jesse smiles sweetly at Sarah, understanding the blonde's pain and discomfort.

"But they've been held for at least eight hours," Sarah sighs dreadfully. "I don't even want to know what torture they've had to endure."

"Agent Miller is not that easy to crack," Casey assures seriously, doing his best to help the distraught Sarah. It is a small world when your partner is somehow friends with an agent you once worked with… in multiple capacities. "And Carmichael's gone through all the training. Although I've always felt he was a bit on the weak side," Casey jokes with a scoff.

"Fuck you," Sarah retorts instantly.

Casey grunts with a satisfactory smirk. _That's the Agent Walker we need._

**March 11, 2005**

Chuck is sitting with his legs crossed in front of him on Carina's silver dress they are using as a makeshift blanket. Carina is sitting right next to him as they are fashioning daggers from wood and rocks they found on the way after Chuck thought up the idea. Their clothes are hanging on a branch as they wick away the last of the moisture from the river. The sky is a black abyss with stars failing to penetrate the canopies of the trees. "How close do you think Sarah and everyone else are?" Chuck asks softly, almost scared of the answer.

"I'm sure they're close," Carina replies, understanding how Chuck is feeling. He misses Sarah and the truth is she misses Sarah too. She has for a long time.

"I hope so," Chuck adds in but his tone shows he is uncertain of their future rescue.

"Look, Sarah loves you and she'll go to hell and back to save you," Carina states seriously. "You're the luckiest person in the world to have her love you," Carina states with almost an envious tone.

Chuck catches onto the jealousy in her tone. "I know," he smiles in spite of their situation as he reminisces of his gorgeous blonde girlfriend.

"You just better return the favor if she needs you," Carina threatens earnestly.

"I would do anything to save Sarah," Chuck assures when his memory strikes him and he remembers Carina's vigorous threat at the nightclub. "Carina," Chuck states seriously, "what is Sarah to you? Because you're more resilient about protecting her than just a friend."

"We're friends," Carina lies. "That's all."

"We're stuck out here for whoever knows how long," Chuck sighs like she is just being difficult for no reason. "Are you really going to think I'll believe that lie?"

"Fine," Carina crosses her arms over her chest. "I… I love her, alright? I love Sarah Walker. Happy?"

Chuck's eyes widen at her bold confession. This is the last thing he expected. "You're a…?"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian!" She huffs exasperatedly. "Is that so wrong? Are you one of those people who hate gays and lesbians?"

"What? No, I just…" Chuck finally sees the awkwardness of the situation. She loves the woman who loves him. "I have nothing against gays and lesbians," Chuck assures her in a calm soothing tone.

Carina lets out a depraved chuckle. "I can't believe I'm confessing my love to the man she loves. I'm pathetic," she shakes her head shamefully as she looks away from Chuck.

"No, you're not," Chuck strokes her naked back gently. "Sarah is an amazing woman and I'm surprised we're the only ones who fell for her, unless there are more we don't know about."

"She is amazing," Carina sighs in agreement as she reminisces her time with Sarah. "We only got to work together for four months but in that time, she was just… different from the norm. You get those agents that only care about finishing the mission and then you get those agents that only care about getting laid, but Sarah actually enjoyed saving the world. It just… fascinated me."

"I know how you feel, Carina," Chuck grins sincerely at her. "I feel the same way about her."

"And I can just imagine her sweet little nipples on those ample pert breasts," Carina goes on, ignorant of what she is doing to Chuck. He has to bite his lip as he imagines Sarah's nude form. "And that gorgeous tight little plump ass. Oh, how I've dreamed of squeezing those buns. I wonder how tight her—"

"Carina, please," Chuck begs desperately.

She looks down to see his hardened erection. She giggles happily, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chuck sighs nicely, understanding how Carina can be so infatuated with such a gorgeous body.

"Wait! You've seen her naked many times," Carina turns on Chuck with an excited grin. "What is her pussy like? Clean shaven? Does she moan loudly when you pleasure her?"

"I'm not going to answer those questions," Chuck deadpans with a straight face.

"Well, I tried," her shoulders deflate as she releases a long depressed breath. She may've just been kidding but she is honestly curious to know every iota of the enigmatic Sarah Walker. "What's the point?" Carina sighs sadly. "She's obviously not into women. Are there no beautiful lesbians in this world?"

"I'm looking at one right now," Chuck states charmingly.

"Not me," she playfully punches him in the arm.

"I know," he chuckles with her. "I've just never seen this side of you."

"What do you mean?" She furrows her brow.

"Just you always seem so casual about sex," Chuck explains airily. "A complete man-eater. Is it some kind of defense mechanism?"

"Yea," she shamefully admits. "You're the first person I've ever told that I like the sensual delicious curves of a woman. All those times in the past, with men, with you, were just sex. I enjoy being pleasured. But I've never had the luxury to make love."

"I'm sure there is someone out there," Chuck assures sweetly. "But I'm not so opposed to a threesome," Chuck winks at her. "It seems like a win-win situation for both of us."

"Now you're talking my language," she laughs mirthfully as she rests her head on his shoulder, happy yet shocked in the new friend she has made.

They both enjoy the silence of the forest until Chuck softly breaks the peaceful quietness. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Sarah?" Carina looks up at him from his shoulder.

"Yea? Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"You're not afraid I might whisk her away from you?" Carina smirks jokingly.

"I trust Sarah enough," Chuck assures gently. "I just think it could help you if you finally admit it to her, but it is your decision."

"I'll think about it," Carina replies softly as she cuddles back onto his shoulder.

"That's all I ask," Chuck nearly whispers before falling somber. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?" Carina questions with pure curiosity.

"The guy who… touched you," Chuck explains sadly with anger and disgust in his tone. "I should've done something."

"What could you have done?" Carina stifles a laugh at how ridiculous he is being. He shouldn't feel any guilt.

"I don't know," Chuck states boldly. "But I should've done something. Maybe get his attention. That fucking pig was going to rape you and probably give you to all his friends."

"It does come with the territory," Carina states casually, as if he is blowing this out of proportion.

She feels him tense up. "Has that happened before?" He questions with a mixture of concern and hatred in his tone. "Some pig has raped you before?"

"No," Carina assures truthfully, "it's never happened to me." She feels him relax as he sighs with relief. "But it has happened to other agents. People are savages and all female agents take that risk when they accept these missions. There's nothing we can do about it."

"It's still wrong," Chuck states lividly through clenched teeth.

"But most of these people make a living by doing something wrong. Why not add rape to the list?"

"If you want to go back and kill those pigs, I'll understand," Chuck states truthfully.

"Sarah didn't lie, you really are the sweetest guy in the world," Carina smiles as she hugs his arm tightly to her chest. "You're lucky my type involves a parting between the legs or Sarah would have to watch out for me stealing you away."

They both laugh mirthfully at her joke, knowing everything will be alright as long as they stick together.

**Please review.**


	21. Lost In The Woods

**Thanks for the reviews. Apparently this wasn't a dynamic any of you were looking forward to, but it's alright. This is just a small arc within the main story. I still like hearing your opinions on what you thought and all ideas help me. If you ever want to ask a question or get an update on the next chapter, feel free to PM me or follow me on Twitter: My Twitter name is "LittleCandyMan" and this site won't allow the at symbol. Warning: I have been known to drunk twit.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 12, 2005**

"This is bullshit!" Bryce growls as he paces back and forth through the inside of the plane. "I can control the Intersect! I'm fine for this."

"Look," Sarah gently explains, "it's not a matter of controlling the Intersect. It's just not worth risking something happening."

"Chuck's life isn't worth the risk?" Bryce guffaws irately. "He doesn't know anything about this diamond and if they find out, he's as useless to them."

"Don't," Jesse softly interrupts, knowing how his words will sink into Sarah and only feed the blonde's worries.

Bryce sucks in a long calming breath. "I'm sorry," he sighs as he runs his hands down his face. "It's just Chuck is my friend and he would risk his life for me and you guys aren't letting me risk my life for him."

"The Intersect nearly made you switch teams," Casey grunts. "We don't know what else it's capable of doing."

"That wasn't the Intersect," Bryce retorts in a seething tone. "That was Shaw's plan to trick all of us."

"We're going to get Carmichael back," Casey assures calmly as he pulls back the slide of his silenced M4 assault rifle. "Miller too."

"This is unfair," Bryce huffs as he collapses into an empty seat, his shoulders slumping.

"You'll have that thing out of your head soon and then you'll be part of every mission," Jesse assures sweetly as she steps up to him and kneels in front of him. She frames his cheeks in her hands and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "And maybe we can finally consummate our relationship," she whispers softly, knowing how badly he has wanted to bring some physicality into their relationship, but was sincerely keeping quiet about his pleas waiting for her to be ready to take the next step.

His eyes instantly shoot up to look into hers. "Yea?" He starts to smile at her, looking forward to the physical intimacy.

"I promise," she nods and presses another kiss to his lips.

"We jump in five," Casey hands Sarah a M4 rifle with the suppressor already attached and a reflex sight to help with aiming down the sights. Sarah takes the gun and studies it closely as Casey walks over to Jesse and Bryce. "Here," he hands Jesse another silenced M4 with the reflex sight.

"Thanks," Jesse smiles up at Casey.

"Strap your helmets on and get ready," Casey orders as he slides his tactical helmet onto his head with the night vision goggles attached. "It looks like they are being held inside a compound atop a hill surrounded by trees and forestry," Casey explains seriously. "This is dangerous territory for dropping into. Your chute can easily get caught on a tree. Look for an opening between the trees that is large enough for the chute to fit. We can't be coming back for you because you're stuck hanging in a tree. Got that?"

Sarah snaps in the full magazine of 5.56mm bullets. "Yea, I got that," she states with ferocity and confidence as she holds the rifle sideways and stares down the sleek metallic death machine.

**March 12, 2005**

Sarah somersaults along the shrubbery and dirt before quickly getting back to her feet. She quickly reels in her parachute before the wind can affect it. After folding it and storing it in her pack, she turns the microphone connected to her neck on. "I've got a visual on the cabin," she explains as she looks up the hill she is going to have to trek. "It's at the top of the hill to my northwest."

"Roger that," Casey responds after hearing Sarah through the earpiece in the helmet. "I found a road leading up to the cabin on the south side. Let's meet one hundred feet from the cabin."

"Roger that," Sarah responds. "Jesse?"

No answer.

"Dammit, Willows," Casey grumbles. "Don't tell me you got caught on a tree."

"What? No," Jesse chirps suddenly. "I just overshot the landing a bit."

"Where are you?" Casey demands.

"About five hundred feet northwest of the cabin," Jesse replies.

"Shit," Casey huffs. "Make your way towards the cabin. You're going in from behind. Just watch your six and keep radio contact."

"Will do," Jesse responds before heading towards the cabin with her rifle aimed ahead of her.

**March 12, 2005**

Casey and Sarah stealthily climb the hill and hide behind a fallen tree fifty feet away from the cabin. Casey leans over just enough to scope out the compound. Almost immediately, headlights flash him and he drops down. "Stay down," he grunts as he flattens himself to the earth. "A truck is leaving."

"You think they're in there?" Sarah whispers slightly worried of what the answer could be.

"No, they have no reason to move them." Casey replies.

"Okay," they remain seeded to the earth until the truck passes them, the bed filled with men speaking in loud Arabic as they hold their AK-47 assault rifles in their hands. "Seems like something's riled them."

"I know what you mean," Casey responds.

"You think they escaped?"

"It's possible," Casey lifts himself to a crouch. "Let's head inside and make sure." _It's either they escaped or they're already dead; or worst of all, Miller is now their plaything._

They creep closer to the compound when they see two men step out of the front entrance. They both find a tree to hide behind. Casey looks over at Sarah and puts up three fingers. "We take them out in three," he whispers to her.

Sarah nods after hearing him through her earpiece. "I'll take the one on the right. You get the left."

"Three," Casey counts down calmly.

"Two."

"One."

They both flip around the trees they are using as cover and line their sights with the enemies' heads. Two puffs of air resonate throughout the night air and the two enemies fall over with a spray of blood fanning out of the top of their heads.

"Go, go," Casey and Sarah hurry to the front door, Sarah on the right and Casey on the left. "They still don't know we're here. Keep it quiet." Sarah nods. "Willows, we're you at?"

"I'm nearly there," she responds slightly out of breath. "I thought Pakistan was all desert."

"Just keep cautious." Casey looks over at Sarah. "Open on three. Then we clear."

"Three," Sarah nods as she tightens her grip on her rifle.

"Two," she reaches for the handle of the door.

"One," she spins the handle and pushes the door open.

Casey steps into a hallway that reaches to the other end of the cabin. "Clear," he whispers as Sarah stalks in behind him with her gun raised to her shoulder and aiming down the sights. Casey slides to the left side of the hallway as Sarah glues herself to the right side.

They both slowly and cautiously walk through the hallway as if they are attached to the walls. Casey reaches a door and Sarah looks around it from her position. After accessing the room of three men sitting around a table as they fill up magazines with bullets, Sarah locks eyes on Casey and raises three fingers.

Casey nods and stands tall. Sarah crouches down and steps beside Casey. "I'll take the two on the right. You take the one on the left," she whispers and he nods.

Sarah spins around the open door in her crouched position as Casey leans around the doorframe. Sarah fires two quick shots into the heads of her two targets as Casey takes his target out with a single shot to the cranium.

"Keep moving," Casey orders as Sarah gets back to her side of the hallway. A man steps out of a door on Sarah's side only ten feet down. He zips his pants up as the door shuts behind him. The enemy turns his back towards Sarah and Casey as he leisurely walks down the hallway.

"He's mine," Sarah slides her knife from its sheath against the right side of her chest. She swiftly stalks up to the enemy and covers his mouth with her left hand. With lightning speed, she slices the knife across the enemy's throat and gently lets the enemy drop to the ground as he bleeds out in seconds.

Casey and Sarah reconvene at the door the man just exited. The fact he just zipped up his pants could be a horrible sign for Carina and Sarah suppresses the horrible thoughts. "Ready?" She whispers evenly as she grips the door handle.

"Yea," Casey aims his gun ahead of him. Sarah opens the door and Casey barges in with his gun at the ready. He quickly checks all corners and realizes he is in a bathroom with a single toilet and sink. "Clear," he hisses. "I'm coming out."

"Roger," she turns her back to the bathroom and looks down the hall where they've yet to have gone. Casey steps out behind her and sticks to his side of the hallway.

They continue down the hallway when Sarah reaches another door on her side. The doorway is open and it looks like the frame is chipped on her side. "Ready?"

"Go," Casey commands with his gun aimed in front of him.

Sarah steps into the room with her gun aimed in front of her as she checks all corners and Casey quickly steps in behind her, quickly assuring it is empty. "Clear," he responds when he sees Sarah reaching up over her head where rope is hanging with two strained loops.

"This must be where they were holding them," Sarah states solemnly as she feels the braided rope with her thumb. "But where are they now?" She questions as she notices the ropes on the other side that are untied.

"We're not too late," Casey assures her, knowing where her mind is going. "They must've escaped." He knows how hard it must be for her because it is the love of her life and her friend. Casey just hopes he is right. "We need to capture someone alive and find out for sure," Casey commands as he places a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yea," she lugs her rifle back to her shoulder as they head out and back into the hallway. They reach the end of the hallway and after Casey peeks around the left corner to ensure it is safe, they continue through it. They reach a door on the right that is busted, but barely hanging from the hinges.

"Looks like someone kicked the door in," Casey explains as he studies the door.

"Or out," Sarah responds, hoping that it was Chuck and Carina escaping.

"I'm at the compound," Jesse chirps in. "I took out the sentry and I'm just outside the north side of the building."

"You see a busted door?" Sarah asks.

"Yea," Jesse responds.

"We're right in there," Sarah informs Jesse.

"Roger that," Jesse hurriedly steps over to the damaged door. "Coming in," she informs them before stepping in to see Casey and Sarah standing with their guns aimed down both ends of the hallway.

"Let's keep moving," Casey orders as he continues through the hallway with Sarah on the right side and Jesse watching their backs. Casey reaches a door on his left and stops them. "We need someone alive. In three, we bang and clear. Willows, watch our six."

"Roger," Jesse responds.

"Three," Casey pulls a flashbang from his belt.

"Two," he pulls the pin as he grips the grenade tight.

"One," Sarah turns the handle and opens the door just enough for Casey to lob the grenade in. Sarah quickly shuts the door. They hear someone say something in hurried Arabic before a muffled blast causes the door to tremble and some dirt to drop from the ceiling. Sarah pushes the door open and Casey steps in. Sarah steps in behind him to see two men on all fours as they struggle to move from the disorientation. One of the enemies grabs his ears from the painful ringing the flashbang caused. Casey lets his rifle hang on his shoulder as he pulls out his silenced M1911 pistol and fires a single shot into the enemy's head.

Casey grabs the other enemy and lifts him to his feet. Casey throws him against the wall and presses his pistol to the enemy's chin. "Where are they?" He growls.

"Ah… fuck," the man groans as his senses slowly start to come back.

"Where are they?" Sarah pulls out her silenced pistol and fires a shot into the enemy's left kneecap. She doesn't have time for this. Chuck and Carina can be in perilous danger.

"Fuck!" The man screams in pain as he drops to his right knee.

"Walker!" Casey warns as he lifts the enemy back to his feet.

"Sorry," she icily states without meaning it at all.

"What the fuck do you want?" The enemy cries from the excruciating pain.

"Where're the girl and the guy?" Casey demands as he lifts the man from the wall and pushes him back against it.

"I don't know!" He quickly shouts. "I don't know," he slows down slightly. "They escaped. That bitch escaped with my diamond!"

"Which way did they head?"

"I don't know!" The enemy retorts. "When we came back to torture them, they were gone! I swear!"

"By torture, do you mean rape?" Sarah presses the barrel of her silenced pistol into the man's bullet wound. She doesn't tolerate disgusting pigs like this man.

"Ahh!" The enemy screams in pain. "Yes! Yes!" He sobbingly confesses.

"Did you rape her?" Sarah digs the barrel deeper into the enemy.

"No!" He cries out. "Please stop! It hurts!"

"Does it?" Sarah crooks her head maniacally. "You were going to do the same thing to them."

"I know, I know," the enemy's body becomes completely limp and he falls to the ground.

"He doesn't know anything more," Sarah states venomously as she holsters her pistol. "Just put him out of his misery." She walks out of the room and hears a single muffled shot before Casey steps out. "They could've gone any way," Sarah explains. "We need to fan out and search for them. Jesse, head west. Casey, take the east. I'll take north. Keep radio contact."

"Damn," Jesse grumbles as she was already somewhat over there.

"We search till we find them," Sarah walks out of the compound through the busted door and looks up at the moon. There's only a few hours of night left.

**March 12, 2005**

"Still nothing?" Sarah grumbles as she reports in as she treks through the forest. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon leaving the forest in a gray yellowish filter.

"Nothing but trees and bushes," Casey answers.

"Same here," Jesse gives her answer.

"Dammit!" Sarah huffs as she reaches a river. "Now I need to cross this damn river. Fuck!" She is exasperated from searching and she is very near losing her temper.

She looks up and down the river, hoping there is a way without having to jump in the water. She can tell it is approximately five feet deep and she really doesn't want to deal with wet clothes. She sees a tree that would be perfect if she only had an axe. Her knife is not going to cause much damage to the tree. She glances down the river and sees it narrow slightly and decides that would be her best bet.

She walks the thirty yards and finds the water has thinned greatly with large rocks protruding from the ravine. She knows how dangerous it is to walk across wet stones like these, but she trusts her instincts and catlike reflexes to sprint across the rocks. Each stride ends on a rock as she reaches the last rock before successfully crossing. Her left foot slips slightly and she feels her body falling towards the left. She quickly reaches for the first thing she can grab and grips some roots from a tree on the edge of the ravine. She hooks her feet to the side of the ravine as her heels dangle in the water. She swiftly and strongly pulls herself up and onto the land.

"Damn," she sighs as she knows how close she was to possibly hurting herself or worse. She almost pulled a Bridge To Terabithia, one of the few books she still remembers from her spotty schooling. She glances up at the moon to see it nearly gone and the sun starting to rear its bright head. She quickly shakes off the nerves and continues heading north.

**March 12, 2005**

"Um… Sarah?" Jesse speaks up in an unsure tone. "I've kind of reached the end of the forest. There's sand here."

"Dammit," Sarah grumbles as she knows they wouldn't risk the desert without food or water. "Try moving north along the edge of the forest. Maybe they'll be somewhere there."

"They could've headed south," Casey muses.

"But they escaped on the north side," Sarah explains. "There's no reason for them to risk being caught as they walk around the compound." Sarah climbs over a log and wipes sweat brewing on her brow with the sleeve of her right arm. "Just keep looking. They have to be here somewhere."

"Fine," Casey responds disheartened as he knows that between the three of them, the odds are very slim. They would have much greater odds with a full search and rescue team but don't have the resources for it.

Sarah licks her lips as she realizes how thirsty she is. She almost wishes she stopped and drank a little of the river water just to rehydrate herself. She presses her thumb and forefinger against her eyes as she leans her left hand against a tree. As she removes her hand from her face, she opens her eyes to see a sparkle of silver twenty yards to the northeast. She stalks closer to the glimmer in the forest when she finally sees what the glimmer is from.

Carina's dress is strewn across Chuck and Carina as they are huddled together. Chuck's naked arms are gently resting around her chest as he is sleeping in just his boxers. Carina has his white undershirt and his jeans on. Chuck's dress shirt is tightly wrapped around her abdomen.

She walks up to them and stands over her lover and her friend. She juts out her hip and plants her hand on it. "You really had to go all the way to Pakistan to have an affair?" She quips with a grin.

Chuck's eyes open instantly at the sound of Sarah's angelic voice. He looks up to see his blonde angel standing above him in an all-black tactical outfit. "Sarah?" He croaks in surprise. "Sarah!" He realizes it isn't a hallucination and the excitement courses through him. He quickly stands up and hugs her tightly. "Sarah, I missed you so much!" He plants hundreds of fervent kisses on her lips as he tastes her sweet nectar for the first time in what felt like years.

She hugs him tightly in relief that he seems to be fine other than slight malnourishment, a smile growing on her lips as she enjoys Chuck peppering her lips with quick kisses. Carina slowly gets to her feet as she fights away the groan of pain trying to escape her lips from her rib injury. She stands tall as she watches the woman she loves with the man she loves, happy for them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sarah asks with concern.

"Carina's got an injured rib but otherwise we're fine," Chuck responds tiredly as relief rushing over him knowing they are now safe.

"It's not that bad," Carina placates with a small grin.

"I'm glad you're alright," Sarah gently hugs her friend. "And this is why I need to keep my boyfriend away from you," she jokes lightly.

"You can have him," Carina pretends like Chuck disgusts her. "Can you believe he didn't once try anything with me? How rude!"

Sarah smiles brightly as she runs her hand through Chuck's dirty hair. "That's my Chuck," she turns to look at her honest trustworthy boyfriend. "Guys," Sarah speaks into her microphone, "I found them. They're okay."

"Finally," Casey huffs a huge sigh.

"I have to agree with Casey on this one," Jesse speaks up. "Finally!"

Sarah laughs before turning off her microphone.

Chuck and Carina share a meaningful glance when Chuck suddenly states, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Just don't get kidnapped while I'm gone."

"We won't," Sarah responds jovially. "Just hurry back."

"Will do," Chuck waves as he heads out of earshot and sight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sarah questions with true gentility.

"I'm fine," Carina fiddles with her hands as she knows why Chuck disappeared. It is now or never to tell Sarah how she feels, but for the first time in her life, she is nervous and scared.

Sarah notices the distress in Carina's body language. "Are you sure everything's alright? I'll understand if you had to do things you'd normally regret."

"Not exactly," Carina faintly grins. "Well, there were but not in the way you'd think."

"What do you mean?" Sarah furrows her brow.

"Well, let's just say Chuck is no longer shy about his body around me," Carina cheekily smiles, hoping Sarah doesn't take it the wrong way.

"You better not have," Sarah grunts angrily. "How could you, Carina?"

_And she took it the wrong way._ "We didn't do anything," Carina quickly explains. "I shouldn't have put it that way. It's just we kind of had to strip to cross the river so we spent some time without our clothes on. But we didn't do anything more than talk."

"You better not have," Sarah spats out hatefully. "You know how I feel about him."

"I know and that's why I shouldn't tell you this," Carina sighs tiredly.

"Tell me what?" Sarah questions, her mind instantly thinking of the worst. "What did you and Chuck do? Tell me," Sarah demands calmly, not sure if she really wants to know the answer. "You better not have had an affair with him," tears start to form in Sarah's eyes. When Carina remains silent, Sarah loses her temper. "Tell me now!" She has never been in a relationship like this and is constantly afraid Chuck will find someone better, someone who can express their feelings better than she has. Chuck doesn't know anything about her past, yet still loves her with all his heart. She doesn't want what they have to ever end and still has those worries.

"I love you!" Carina huffs out as her shoulders slump in relief of getting the words out.

"You love me?" Sarah flinches back in shock. She chews on her lower lip for a few seconds in thought. "Like as a friend?"

"As a friend who wants so badly to get into your pants," Carina charmingly smiles, knowing how horrible her tactfulness was here, which is in complete contrast to the rest of her world. She's never been this confused and nervous in her life.

Sarah remains silent for a long thirty seconds chewing on her lower lip in deeper surprised thought before finally quietly responding, "I don't know what you want me to say to that."

"I don't want you to say anything," Carina assures gently. "This wasn't even my idea."

"Whose ideas was it? Why would you lie about loving me?" Sarah furrows her brow in complete confusion. _Who would tell Carina to lie about loving me?_

"It's not a lie," Carina sadly confesses. "I do love you, Sarah. I have for some time now. But it was your stupid boyfriend's idea to tell you."

"I don't get it," Sarah's face softens as she sees her friend in a tough predicament.

"I don't either," Carina huffs agitatedly. "I was perfectly fine with keeping it to myself but *he,*" Carina points off towards where Chuck disappeared to, "asked me to. How is he is so damn sweet? It's disgusting. It's like he seeps into your skin," Carina explains with a disgusted expression, "and makes you… a *better* person." Carina shivers at the thought of becoming a generally sincere person.

"Because he's amazing," Sarah admiringly smiles towards where Chuck disappeared to. "So Chuck's not actually going to the bathroom, is he?" She quickly realizes by his long absence.

"No, he's just giving us some alone time," Carina responds with a pained smile.

"And when we made out in front of Marchelli?" Sarah wonders with a knowing smirk, remembering Carina making advances on her under the guise of the mission.

"Was one of the greatest moments of my life," Carina smiles seductively. "At least I was nice enough not to finger you through your panties."

"I guess there's that," Sarah rolls her eyes with a grin, knowing there is nothing she can do about it now except for laugh about it.

"I really did enjoy it," Carina humbly admits. "No matter how platonic it was for you."

"But Carina," Sarah sincerely reminds, "I'm… I'm just… I love him and I'm well," she shrugs innocently, "not into women; or at least in the way you are."

"You think I don't know that?" Carina huffs with her arms spread out. She groans and closes her eyes from the pain in her ribs. "I just want you to know that you'll always have me as a friend and I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Carina," Sarah gently hugs Carina, being cautious of her ribcage. "And I do love you, Carina," Sarah admits, taking a page out of Chuck's book of verbally expressing your emotions instead of bottling them and burying them deep down inside. "You're my first real friend," she admits sadly, remembering how tough her childhood was, "and you'll always be my friend."

"So now would be a bad time to grab your ass?" Carina jokes as she tightens her hold on Sarah's lower back, pressing their bodies close together. She has realized that confessing her emotions to Sarah has really lifted the heaviness that seemed to be crushing her chest. She is surprised by the feeling of freedom and the clarity of her emotions and mind. She almost feels renewed and excited to get back to the world as her newly reborn self.

"Yes," Sarah deadpans, overjoyed to have her playful Carina back.

"So we're on for the threesome?" Chuck asks as he rubs his hands together with mock anticipation, joining the two women.

"No," Sarah states flatly as they release the embrace.

"Oh, come on," Carina pleads with a puppy dog pout, "Chuck's already in."

"Are you, Chuck?" Sarah crooks her neck to stare at Chuck with a maniacally fear inducing look.

"Um… well…" Chuck crumbles under her fearful gaze. "I was just joking. You're more than enough woman for me."

"Are you calling me fat?" Sarah acts appalled.

"Are you?" Carina demands as her expression takes on one similar to Sarah's. "Because I think she looks fantastic. Just look at that perfect ass."

"What? No! This isn't fair!" Chuck sputters nervously and fearfully. "You know that's not what I meant. Please don't kill me," he squeezes his eyes shut and flinches back a bit as the two girls stalk closer to him.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous," Sarah smiles brightly as she runs her hand through his hair. "Let's go home."

"So no threesome?" Carina acts depressed as she deflates sadly.

Chuck wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I know," he acts saddened by the revelation. "I wanted it too, but—Ow!" Sarah playfully punches Chuck in the arm.

**Please review.**


	22. That Void

**Thanks for the reviews. They really are the best part about writing this story and the only recognition us writers get. I try to respond to them as reasonably as I can. Again, you can always follow me on Twitter and ask me any questions you may have or if you have updates. My twitter handle is "LittleCandyMan." And thank you to everyone who found the shrewd skill Google Translate has to butcher multiple languages.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 12, 2005**

Chuck downs his third bottle of water since getting onto the plane. Luckily, they were picked up by helicopter and taken to a safehouse fifty miles north. Chuck and Carina got the whole luxury treatment with a shower and a meal with enough liquid to last them two years marooned in the desert. He is dressed in clean jeans and a shirt provided by the safehouse. Sarah is cuddled up to his left side towards the back of the plane, safely out of earshot from any of the other spies. Casey and Carina are towards the front. Bryce and Jesse are in the absolute front of the plane's cabin.

"Slow down, camel," Sarah jokes with a giggle.

"You weren't lost in the woods for a whole day," Chuck responds mirthfully with a grin.

"I guess," Sarah bobs her head in understanding.

"So Carina being well, batting on the same team," Chuck muses with a shrug. "That's different."

"And she's in love with me?" Sarah adds, knowing where Chuck is going with this.

"And that," Chuck nods in agreement.

"You do want a threesome between us!" Sarah playfully slaps Chuck on the arm. "You pervert!"

"No I don't!" Chuck protests with a chuckle.

"But," Sarah emphasizes boldly.

"But what?" Chuck questions conceitedly.

"You're so imagining it right now!" Sarah hits Chuck again; a grin growing on her face. "I can't believe you."

"I'm a guy," Chuck placates with his shoulders raised in a harmless shrug. "I can't help it."

"So what part are you at?" Sarah asks deviously. "Are we already nude? Maybe you're inside Carina while she's inside me?"

"I was kind of still on the foreplay, but now…" Chuck lets his words hang as his mind fast-forwards to the more physical parts thanks to Sarah.

"You pig!" Sarah hits Chuck a third time, laughing mirthfully.

"You're worse than the terrorists," Chuck pouts as he rubs his right arm with his left hand. "But seriously," Chuck becomes humble and honest. "I love you, Sarah and I don't need a threesome to be happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been with you."

"I know," she slides up his sleeve and kisses his arm where she hit him multiple times. "I'm the happiest too because of you."

Casey suddenly stampers past them agitatedly muttering something about "that crazy woman can get a motivational speaker to kill himself." Both Chuck and Sarah turn their heads to follow Casey as he finds a seat in the very back of the cabin and hunkers down quietly. They both shrug as they gaze at each other with knowing glances.

"I've been wondering," a playful grin plays on Chuck's lips. "You've gotten me and Carina to fall for you. Who else have you tricked with your wily good looks and sweet personality?"

"Oh, you should've seen me in high school," Sarah jokes with a loud happy laugh. "All the girls were just tripping over themselves to be with me."

"I can't imagine you in high school," Chuck laughs joyfully. "You were probably the prom queen and the president of your class."

"Not really," Sarah mumbles reservedly as she falls silent suddenly, wondering why she even brought up the subject of high school.

"What was high school like for you then?" Chuck asks playfully. "Were you a nerdy computer geek like me? Or a band nerd never without her instrument?" He bellows a laugh that shows he is just joking.

"I don't really remember," she hesitantly and quietly states, fear of revealing her past keeping her from answering Chuck's question honestly.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Chuck exclaims incredulously. "Everyone remembers high school!"

"Well, I don't," Sarah responds with an edge to her voice. Chuck is shocked by her defensive tone and an awkward tension-filled silence forms between them because he hates pushing her. She leans away from him, causing not only a vocal separation but a physical one too.

After the longest minute of Chuck's life, "I'm sorry," he mutters sadly. "I didn't mean to push. I'm just… never mind. I'm sorry."

Sarah can hear the pain and sorrow in his tone. He is genuinely apologetic for asking such a miniscule question about her past. Again, she realizes how little he really knows about her, yet they are already in love and happy together. She doesn't know why it is so hard for her to talk about her checkered past. He already knows that she used to be a con artist. _Why is it so hard to let him into my past?_

**March 12, 2005**

"It seems like we're all done here," General Beckman asserts through the monitor while the team plus Carina are standing around the table in Castle. "Agent Miller, I can't say it was a pleasure," Beckman smirks ever so slightly before terminating the feed.

"My sentiments exactly," Casey grunts agitatedly.

"What's the matter, Johnny?" Carina pouts sweetly. "You're dumping me already?"

"We were never together," Casey grumbles.

"That's not how it was in Prague," Carina complains seductively.

"What happened in Prague?" Chuck chirps curiously.

"Shut it," Casey barks angrily before giving Carina a deathly stare and stalking out of Castle.

"I take it I shouldn't ask you about Prague?" Chuck turns to Carina with an unsure grin.

"I'll let this one stay in Prague," Carina answers almost apologetically, but with a sneaky grin.

"Auhhhh…." Jesse drawls with a pout. "I really wanted to hear it."

"As they say," Sarah speaks up, defending her redheaded friend, "what happens in Prague, stays in Prague."

"I think that's the slogan for Vegas, honey," Chuck corrects sincerely with a smile.

"Same difference," she flashes a bright smile that nulls any retort on Chuck's lips, causing him to forget the whole incident on the plane for a few moments.

"Jag kommer sakna dig, tjejen," Carina suddenly states in her native language of Swedish as she throws her arms around Sarah. She holds Sarah in a tight embrace.

""Będę tęsknić za tobą też," Sarah responds sincerely in her native language, Polish. Sarah will miss her friend deeply and will be sure to keep contact with her.

"Jag kommer att komma in i de där byxorna en dag," Carina quips as she lowers her right hand and steals a chunk of Sarah's left ass cheek in her hand, giving it a voracious squeeze.

""Nawet nie za milion lat," Sarah responds saucily as she overlooks the grope.

Carina releases Sarah with a gentle smile before announcing to the room, "It was fun," she then winks at Chuck, "especially you," before walking out of Castle.

**March 12, 2005**

Chuck can still feel the void hanging over his head from Sarah's abrupt end to their conversation about her past. She didn't even fall asleep on the plane and he actually missed having her head on his shoulder after getting accustomed to it on every plane trip. Many thoughts have driven by his head, the worst being that she no longer loves him, but he knows that is not true. He knows that Sarah is different from a normal person and has always been more closed off than the average, yet he has always supported her and knows that time is usually the remedy for most of these problems. He knows it isn't going to be easy, but he must do whatever it takes to keep their relationship strong.

Chuck cautiously walks up to Sarah inside Castle after Carina left. Luckily, she is alone inside the gym in her oh so tight blue sports bra and black short, very short shorts. If he wasn't about to give her space, he would have enough trouble just containing himself in her presence. She is just sliding her thin fingerless boxing gloves reminiscent of the gloves those mixed martial arts UFC fighters use. "Sarah?" He squeaks out, surprised by the high octane in his tone.

Sarah's mindset is to just pretend she never had the outburst. It never happened, according to her mentality and mindset. "Yea?" She asks nonchalantly as she turns to him while stretching the right glove to snugly fit around her hand.

Chuck's hands find themselves in front of him and laced together in nervousness. "I think I'm going to stay at my sister's tonight," he finally breathes out, feeling spiteful for forcing this on her.

"Just let me pack an overnight bag and I'll be there tonight," Sarah responds, overlooking the specific pronouns of Chuck's statement.

Chuck more than anything wants to just respond 'alright' only to surpass this awkwardness. He knows he has to word this exactly right because it can go so many possible ways that end with him being punched in the face. "I think it would be better if we take a little break," he finally gets out as he lowers his gaze. "I think we each can use a little space right now."

"What do you mean, Chuck?" Sarah furrows her brow.

_Please don't punch me. Please don't punch me._ "Sarah," Chuck nervously grins, but it appears as more of a grimace, "I just think this is the right path to take right now. I still love you," he starts to ramble at the look of angry depression form on her face. "You know that and I love spending time with you but we've been moving pretty quickly and we have all our lives to be together and I just think this is the best way to go about this and I'll see you tomorrow." Chuck quickly turns on his heels before he can be mesmerized by Sarah's pouty somber face.

"But Chuck!" Sarah hollers sadly as he walks out of the Castle gym, but it is too late. She turns to the punching bag in front of her and throws all her anger and power into a right hook. The bag trembles in fear and force as it wavers back and forth.

**March 12, 2005**

Chuck is staring at the ceiling of his old room inside Ellie and Devon's apartment. He realizes how much he hates being alone now that he has felt the warmth and safety of having someone he loves with him. He is still mad at himself for bringing up Sarah's past. He should've known better than to press her into talking about it.

"Chuck?" Ellie suddenly interrupts with a soft whisper as she peeks her head in the door.

"Yea?" Chuck turns to look up at her.

Ellie walks into the room wearing a plain worn pink shirt and light blue cotton panties. Her long brunette hair hangs perfectly straight down to her shoulder blades. "How're you doing?" She asks gently, having had the whole conversation about Sarah being closed off and Chuck wanting to stay with her for the night; of course he made himself out to be more of the bad guy than he was.

"I'm fine," he responds as she sits on the edge of his bed.

She runs her hand through his hair. "Chuck, for a spy, you're not that great of a liar," she quips.

"That's because you know me too well," he responds humorously. "You should see me on missions. I'm a real James Bond."

"I'm sure you are," Ellie smiles at his joke. "I know it must suck being away from her. Devon and I had a rough patch a while back and it wasn't easy."

"His Abercrombie and Fitch phase?" Chuck responds with a playful grin.

"More like Abercrombie and Bitch," Ellie chides jokingly before getting back to the subject of Sarah. "She'll come around. I know she will because she loves you too much to jeopardize your relationship on something so menial."

"I know," Chuck responds tiredly. "It just doesn't feel right; I mean we've spent nights not sleeping in the same bed or room, but this just feels wrong. I guess because I don't know how long until we can get over this 'rough patch.'" He uses air quotes as he borrows her words.

"You know that I'm here for you," Ellie gently cups his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere and will always be here for you."

"Just like I'll always be there for you, El," Chuck responds sincerely as he puts his hand over hers.

"I know," she whispers as if it is the most important thing in her life. "Just have patience, Chuck," Ellie smiles at her little brother. "She'll come around soon and you guys will be stronger for it."

"I hope so," Chuck smiles up at her, hope exuding his expression.

"Trust me, Chuck," Ellie pats him gently on the chest as she stands up. "If there's anything I'm certain about in this world, it's that she loves you more than anything."

**March 12, 2005**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sarah chastises herself as she tosses her pillow against the wall in her hotel room. She has been tossing and turning for several hours, missing Chuck's warmth and the security of knowing their relationship is stable. _Why couldn't I just tell him? What is wrong with me? Why can't I let him in? He let me in!_ Sarah slides out of the covers and stands up tall in one of Chuck's white undershirts she stole a while back and some pink cotton panties. She throws her arms against the window as she leans on it, pondering what to do. The glass is cold on her hand and she enjoys the break from the heated bedding. She just has too much anger and pain to sleep right now.

She stampedes to the bathroom and spins the faucet heads as she decides to draw herself a bath. She strips down to her birthday suit as the water rises to a comfortable height. She steps into the warm soothing liquid and lets her body sink to the bottom, her head just breaking the surface. She finds herself having trouble relaxing and looks down and through the clear liquid to see her nude body. She almost autonomously sees her right hand reaching between her legs as thoughts of Chuck assault her mind. As her fingers reach their destination, she breaks out of the loop of Chuck images and heaves out a heavy sigh.

"I can't do this again," she mumbles to herself. She cannot spend another night like this and needs to do something about it. Even if she needs to tell Chuck everything he wants to know about her past, she'll do it if it gets them back to where they were before.

**March 13, 2005**

Sarah finds herself outside the Bartowski complex and only a foot from the door to Ellie and Devon's apartment; the structure that holds one Charles Irving Bartowski. She has a small overnight bag with her that has a clean outfit and hygiene utensils. She debates on using the Morgan door but decides against it as she doesn't want to intrude on Chuck. It is already starting to get late and it has taken her this long just to collect the courage to confront him. She finally gathers a little more courage to knock on the door. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal the man she came to see in a black shirt with a lit up silhouette holding his arms up and a beam of light extending up from his hands and some black sweatpants.

"Sarah," he nearly gasps at the surprise visit.

"Hi, Chuck," she steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck, wanting to hold him again after the missed opportunity last night. She presses her lips to his, sating her addiction.

"Hi back," he smiles softly as their faces remain inches apart.

"Do you think it's alright if I stay here tonight with you?" She asks gently with a small adorable pout on her face. "I brought my overnight bag."

"I'd like that," he smiles back as he leads her into the apartment. "A lot."

"Thank you," she shyly responds as she scoops her overnight bag form the outside tiles and enters the apartment ready to do whatever is necessary.

**March 13, 2005**

Chuck is sitting with his back to the left side of the headboard as he lethargically watches a show about a serial killer who only kills murderers while juggling a family and his forensics job on the television. Chuck's mind is too busy wondering how to talk to Sarah since her outburst on the plane. She asked to sleep with him tonight, yet she hasn't brought up the plane incident. It is going to be the most awkward night of their lives if they don't confront this problem. It feels like there's been an invisible barrier between them since the plane incident. The blankets are pulled up to his waist as he waits for his gorgeous enigmatic girlfriend to join him in bed.

Sarah steps out of the bathroom in a grey shirt and beige panties. She peels the scrunchie from her hair and tosses it on the nightstand; her hair effortlessly spreading and framing her face perfectly. Chuck glances up at her as he turns off the television, knowing she likes quiet when she sleeps. She has a pleasant reserved grin on her lips as she lifts the covers and slides in. He takes in her fresh clean lavender scent after her shower. He sinks down until his head is on the pillow only a foot from Sarah's face, yet he feels like his mind is millions of miles away.

He can't look at her, not directly. He steals a few fleeting glances before turning his back to her and curling up on the left edge of the bed. Sarah closes her eyes as she ponders a way to apologize and ask for time. She has never had a relationship like this and she doesn't want to lose it, but she doesn't know how to tell him about her background and past. She's the one who took the first move in asking to sleep with him and knows she is running out of time before having to spend another horrible sleepless night. She remains still, her consciousness receding into her mind like a turtle hiding in its shell.

If she wants to continue this relationship, she needs to go all in. Put both feet in. Let him know she is fully dedicated to loving Chuck. "Chuck?" She barely squeaks, realizing the high pitch in her voice. She honestly hopes that she just hallucinated that she actually talked and only mouthed it. She clears her throat. "Chuck?" She speaks a little clearer and stronger.

"Yea?" He turns to look at her and she turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she solemnly swallows.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Chuck responds immediately.

"Yes I do," she responds as she looks down towards her feet from their horizontal stances. "It's just… I love you, Chuck. I really do."

"I know that," he responds softly, stroking her cheek. "I love you too."

"It's just hard," she responds quietly, her tone exuberating vulnerability. "I've never had this," she gestures back and forth between them. "What we have and I don't want to lose it."

"Me neither," he responds soothingly, allowing her to continue at her own pace.

"I didn't have a normal past," she admits sadly. "And it's hard to talk about."

"I don't care about your past," Chuck whispers sweetly. "Sure, it would be nice to learn one day, but your past isn't going to define if I love you or not, because I already love you and nothing can change that."

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet?" She laughs emotionally.

"That's my superpower," Chuck flashes a lopsided smile. "You have your badass ninja skills and knife throwing and I have my sweetness." His smile falters as she giggles. "Maybe I should ask for a new power."

"I like your power," Sarah mirthfully responds, still flabbergasted by how he can turn any situation into laughter and joy. "It keeps me on my toes."

"Yea, but my superpower wouldn't help in a fight," Chuck pouts. "I can't exactly kill someone with sweetness."

"I don't know about that," Sarah smiles deviously. "Carina seemed pretty annoyed by your sweetness. Just a few more days with her and she'd surely kill herself," Sarah laughs loudly, Chuck joining her.

"We might have to test that theory," Chuck smiles jokingly.

"Yea, we can entice her with me as a reward," Sarah laughs happily. "If she can last three days without killing herself, she can have me all to herself."

"Can I at least watch?" Chuck mock pouts, his minding instantly creating a magnanimous image of Sarah and Carina naked in compromising positions. _I wonder who'd be on top._

"No, but you can buy the DVDs when they come out," Sarah kisses Chuck on the lips with the biggest grin, bringing him back to reality.

"I'll be the first to preorder," he responds in a chuckle.

She latches onto him and holds him tightly. "I know you deserve to know about my past," she whispers softly. "You deserve everything there is to know about me. Please just give me time. I've never told anyone about my past. It's just I've never had anyone interested in my past. But I do want to tell you, Chuck. You deserve more than that. I just need time."

"You have all the time in the world," Chuck responds sweetly as he pulls her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I'm always going to be here, Sarah. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she whispers as her lips press against his skin.

"I'm just glad you're opening up," he holds her tightly. "I don't like having… that void between us. This is so much better."

"I know," she smiles up at him. "I hated how we were before. I like this way so much more," she gives him a toothy smile.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep last night," Chuck confesses. "Not with how things were between us."

"Me neither," she admits openly. "It was the worst night of my life. Never let me do that again, okay? Just tell me how you're feeling if it ever happens again so we can get passed it like we just did."

"On one condition," Chuck replies mirthfully. "That you do the same if I create a void."

"Deal," she nods her head elatedly.

"We should seal it with a kiss," he smiles goofily before she presses her lips to his, a promise forming between them that goes deeper than just keeping their word, but towards holding true unconditional love.

"For a second there, I thought maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore, "Chuck quips jokingly, keeping his voice as light as possible.

Sarah tenses for the slightest second; shock running through her because she could never leave Chuck. But she quickly realizes that he was joking and there is no need to get all serious and emotional on him. "Like it or not, but you're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me," he responds with a goofy smile.

"Just the way I like it," she whispers huskily as she steals a deep kiss against his lips.

**March 17, 2005**

"I'm going to miss this thing," Bryce mumbles somberly inside Castle as the team sits around the table. General Beckman and Stephen Bartowski are there in person standing before the team.

"What about betraying your own team?" Casey grumbles bitterly. "You miss that?" Casey is still bitter for Bryce falling under Shaw's ploy and nearly destroying a CIA base.

"That, I won't miss," Bryce flashes a smile as he turns to Stephen. "So how does this work? Is it just like uploading it?"

"Essentially, you are uploading a new Intersect," Stephen explains calmly, "but we're rewriting the verbal and visual triggers which will hopefully cancel out the faulty Intersect in your head."

"When you say hopefully, what're the odds this doesn't work?" Bryce asks cheekily.

"I'd say sixty forty," Stephen quips when everyone's eyes widen at how unsure Stephen is. "Just kidding," Stephen snorts. "I'm about ninety five point four two percent sure that this will work."

"That seems a little more reasonable," Chuck muses as he looks at his team for their agreement. They all nod agreeably.

"This should only take a few minutes but I want to keep you here overnight," Beckman explains. "Last time you uploaded the Intersect, you were unconscious for four hours. We want to make sure everything goes smoothly this time. The rest of you are dismissed for the remainder of the day."

Everyone nods and stands up except for Bryce. Jesse leans over Bryce and whispers in his ear, "I'll come back later to check up on you." She gives him a peck on the cheek and follows the rest of the team out of Castle.

"Alright, Agent Larkin," Beckman speaks up. "Please follow us," She walks through the west hallway and into an interrogation room fitted with a large projection screen and a comfy white reclined chair with unnerving wrist straps with an electronic box with wires next to it. "Larkin, take a seat. We'll be in the next room over monitoring you through that camera feed," she points into the corner beside the screen. Beckman walks out, leaving Bryce and Stephen in the room.

"Bryce," Stephen asks kindly. "Can I call you that?"

"Yea," Bryce sits down on the chair. The white leather is surprisingly cushioned and still has that new leather smell.

"Thank you for not helping me frame Chuck for cheating," Stephen states generously as he sets up the device next to Bryce. "He's made a great life. He's successful, happy, and in love. If you would've done what I asked, I couldn't even imagine how his life would've turned out." Stephen attaches sensors to Bryce's temples.

"He'd probably be working at a Buy More," Bryce jokes comfortably. He then seriously states, "It was no problem. Chuck's my best friend and I couldn't destroy his dream of graduating from Stanford."

"I'm just glad you disagreed with me," Stephen smiles kindly. "I was ignorant and foolish back then. But now that I know what he's done; what you've all done. It would've been wrong to deny him this opportunity." Stephen then straps Bryce's left wrist tightly. "Just a precaution," he assures Bryce sincerely.

"I get it," Bryce nods as Stephen moves to the right wrist.

Stephen pulls the strap on Bryce's right wrist tightly. "That does it. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"Yea," Bryce grins, knowing this is not going to be at all entertaining.

Stephen steps out of the room and into the next room over, joining General Beckman. "Everything's set. Ready to lose your glorious Intersect agent?" Stephen quips, knowing how much Beckman has put into the Intersect project.

"Just do it already," Beckman grumbles, knowing that the project wasn't as successful as she hoped or expected.

"Yes, ma'am," Stephen pulls the microphone on the table in front of him towards his lips. "Alright, Bryce, just look at the center of the screen and it will all be over soon enough." Stephen pulls up the wireless keyboard and types furiously and then suddenly stops. He looks over at Beckman, "Three… two… one…" He winks at her and presses the 'enter' key.

They watch through the video feed as the room reduces into pitch black darkness before Bryce's entire body glows in a bluish color. His eyes suddenly widen and the room swashes with multiple colors of different intensities.

After eight minutes and forty two seconds, the room dims back to blackness before the halogen room lights turn back on. Bryce is unconscious in the chair, resting comfortably as if he was just taking an innocent nap. "Well," Stephen finally speaks up, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if it actually worked."

**Please review.**


	23. Reevaluated

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't really have much to say here so enjoy this next chapter as we start to get back towards the fight against the Ring.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 17, 2005**

Chuck, Sarah, and Jesse are eating lunch at a sushi restaurant near the cover building of Castle as they wait for Bryce's removal of the Intersect. Chuck and Sarah are on one side of the table and Jesse is on the other. "Why is it such a big deal that I don't like fish?" Sarah questions spitefully towards Chuck.

"It's not," he replies with a grin.

"Well, you sure are making a big deal out of it," Sarah retorts as a grin plays on her lips. "It's not my fault it smells bad and has that same gross fishy after taste," she wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Trust me, I've tried all different kinds of fish and seafood and it all has that same taste."

"But not coconut shrimp," Jesse butts in. "That tastes delicious!"

"Still don't like it," Sarah shakes her head slowly with a confident grin. "I told you I've tried all different species and I just don't like seafood. There was even a mission where I was eating dinner with a bunch of assassins that posed as French delegates and I had to eat a whole filet and I couldn't even wash it down with the wine because I poisoned it. Poisson is even how you say fish in French."

"That's slightly frightening," Chuck grins at her, informing her of his joking manner.

"So don't make me eat fish or I'll poison you," she jokingly warns in an adorable pout.

"Okay, okay," Chuck placates with a smile. "No fish for you then."

"I do like California rolls," Sarah admits sweetly. "Even though I don't like crab. I know, I'm weird."

"Yea, you are," Chuck smiles at her. "But I still love you."

"Still?" Sarah feigns heartache as she pouts with her lower lip quivering.

"You're not allowed to use that face," Chuck groans as he tries to look away but she is just too enticing. "Oh god! It's too much," he hollers dreadfully as he is lured in and presses a kiss on Sarah's lips.

Sarah smiles victoriously as she turns to Jesse sitting across from them. "So how is everything going with Bryce?" Sarah asks sincerely, wanting to include Jesse in the conversation.

"It's actually going really well," Jesse smiles brightly. "We finally had sex and it was amazing," she moans in reminiscent pleasure.

"Can you please not talk about this," Chuck pleads.

"No, keep going," Sarah leans in, captivated to hear Jesse's gleefulness. "It was amazing?"

"I don't think I've ever felt such a connection," Jesse continues with a devious smile. "Seven times!"

"Can you guys… like stop," Chuck groans as he squeezes his eyes shut in disgust.

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah groans as she rolls her eyes. "Just cover your ears."

"I think poor little Chuck has had enough punishment," Jesse pouts sweetly, saving Chuck from further mental torment.

"Thank you," Chuck sighs gratefully.

**March 17, 2005**

"You do know why the Intersect 2.0 failed, right?" Stephen explains to General Beckman as they stand before Bryce's unconscious form on the cot inside the infirmary.

"Pray tell me," Beckman dreadfully responds, feeling bitter at the loss of such a promising idea.

"It was never meant as a weapon," Stephen explains passionately. "The Intersect strains the brain and body by trying to make it do things that they cannot physically do. When I first created the idea, I planned for it to be a teaching tool. Essentially, it was supposed to a quick efficient way to learn Spanish or geometry. Not martial arts. The Intersect doesn't know how to regulate the physical limitations of the human body. You can use it to teach spies languages like if you have an agent on a mission in say France, you can have him or her instantly learn French."

"That can be useful," Beckman muses thoughtfully. The Intersect may not be a killing machine but the idea can be implemented in multiple areas in the spy world.

"It looks like he's waking up," Stephen suddenly states as he sees Bryce stir slightly.

"I'll get a doctor," Beckman steps out of the infirmary to return ten seconds later with a tall man in a lab coat.

"How're you feeling?" Stephen asks Bryce sincerely as the NSA trained doctor points a light directly in his eyes.

"Follow the light," the doctor demands as he drags the light from the left side of Bryce to his right.

"I feel fine," Bryce replies to Stephen's question while following the light. "I feel a little tired like I just woke up a few hours earlier than I should have. Why? Should I be feeling something else?"

"Well, I don't know because I've never tried removing it from anyone else," Stephen replies humorously, making sure not to verbally announce 'the Intersect' because they can't fully trust the doctor.

"His movements seem to be normal," the doctor informs as he stares off to his left before stepping back and leaving the room.

Bryce's eyes finally accustom as the black spot from the penetrating light dissipates. He notices he is in the infirmary inside Castle and Beckman is standing to his right and Stephen on his left. He is sitting up on a comfortable white cot with numerous machines on both sides. "Well," Bryce furrows his brow, "my head kind of feels lighter. Well, my brain does, if that's even possible."

"That could be a good sign…" Stephen weighs the pros and cons. "Or you could have a tumor."

"What?" Bryce jumps up in shock.

"I'm just kidding," Stephen grins.

"We have some flashcards that would normally cause the Intersect to initiate," Beckman speaks up as she produces the cards in front of her. "I'm going to show you them and we need to know if you flash or not."

"Okay," Bryce nods his head.

Beckman shows him the first card and Bryce doesn't feel any sensation as he focuses on the image. "Anything?" Beckman asks after a few seconds.

"Nothing," Bryce shakes his head.

"Okay," Beckman switches to the next card and shows it to Bryce.

"I think it worked," Stephen smiles at his handiwork.

"Nothing again," Bryce shakes his head.

"Okay, just one more," Beckman wants to be certain that the Intersect is gone before jumping to conclusions. She shows a third flashcard and Bryce remains stoic, the usual effects of a flash never striking him. "It looks like you're now officially cured," Beckman states as she pockets the cards. "Stay in contact," Beckman commands, "and take it easy. You're going to have to be reevaluated since you no longer have the Intersect." Beckman walks out of the infirmary and Jesse barrels in before Bryce could counter Beckman's command.

She briskly walks up to Bryce and presses a kiss to his lips. "How're you feeling? Is it gone?"

"I'm fine, and yes, it's gone," he replies with a grin at her worried questioning.

"No more evil Intersect guy?" Jesse grins sweetly.

"Nope," Bryce smiles up at her. "I'm back on the path of the light side."

"So far, my young padawan," Chuck suddenly states in a croaky attempt at Yoda's voice as he steps into the infirmary, "you have come."

"Who you calling young?" Bryce smirks at Chuck. "I'm older than you."

"By like three months," Chuck replies mirthfully as Sarah joins him at his hip.

"More like five," Bryce responds. Bryce sighs happily, "It'll be nice to get back to missions though;" still feeling a bit bitter about not being able to help rescue Chuck and Carina.

"And we won't be a man down anymore," Sarah smiles sincerely.

Chuck walks over to his Dad. "Hey, dad, so Ellie's wedding is back in full motion," he informs excitedly.

"Yea," Stephen drawls as he nods his head.

"You're going to be there, right?" Chuck suddenly becomes persistent.

Stephen's mouth opens but he doesn't say anything. He finally hesitantly responds, "I haven't thought about it."

"Dad, this is Ellie," Chuck enthuses, "your only daughter. You have to be there to walk her down the aisle. You have to!"

"I know," Stephen sighs. "I'll talk to her. At least she knows why I had to leave you guys before. And I'd love to walk her down the aisle."

"Good," Chuck smiles at his dad. "She'll be so happy."

**March 17, 2005**

"I can't believe I need to be reevaluated!" Bryce whines agitatedly inside his and Jesse's hotel room. Jesse knows that this situation is sour, but she doesn't like Bryce being angry and she knows the best way to use that anger.

"At least we get to be the instructors, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and me," she smiles brightly. "And don't expect me to go easy on you because we're dating. As a matter of fact, I think I should start the evaluation now. Let's see how your endurance is," she smirks hungrily as she starts unbuttoning her top. "You will not be allowed to stop until I say so," she removes her bra as she verbalizes the rules and regulations. "And if you fail, we're going to have to start all over." She slides her pants down to her ankles as she stands there in only panties. "And I know you don't want that," she continues her guidelines as she slides her panties down to join her pants at her ankles. She steps out of the crumpled clothes on the floor and steps up to Bryce; her green eyes shimmering with willpower and desire. "Are you going to do what it takes to be a spy?" She questions with a devious smirk on her lips as she pushes him onto the bed, his back bouncing along the soft surface. Bryce returns her smirk with a confident determined smile. "You're all mine tonight," she commands as she straddles him and captures his lips in heated passion.

**March 18, 2005**

The whole team is gathered in Castle around the main table as they plan on who will instruct Bryce in each school. Bryce is sitting back, mostly ignoring the small banter between the spies as his confidence oozes from his pores. He kicks up his feet as he leans back in the chair and interlaces his fingers against the back of his head. Almost instantly, Casey flings Bryce's legs off the table as he grumbles, "feet of the table," before reentering the argument like he was never interrupted. Bryce's eyes widen with humor before he grins at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. "I'm taking firearms," Casey commands loudly.

"Well, I already tested him last night on endurance," Jesse grins deviously. "And he definitely passed… multiple times." Bryce winks at her with a grin on his face.

"Ugh," Casey growls in disgust. "This is no time for lady feelings. We need to see if he is still in shape physically."

"Uh… Casey, that's what we did," Bryce exclaims matter-of-factly. "And you heard her, I passed," he smiles cheekily.

"Damn CIA pansies," Casey grumbles under his breath.

"Fine, I'll take him on the treadmills and test him there," Jesse sighs, knowing the whole idea of testing his endurance in bed was a joke.

"I'll see how rusty he's gotten in defending himself," Sarah smirks, reminiscing on kicking his ass multiple times during their original training.

"Does that mean I get nerd culture?" Chuck grins jokingly.

Casey just shakes his head in disappointment and embarrassment. _Is this really the best of the CIA?_

"What?" Chuck protests with a frown. "I need to make sure he hasn't forgotten about some of the most important things like Star Wars and Batman."

"Don't forget Star Trek," Bryce hollers.

"And Star Trek too," Chuck adds as he stares down Casey. "Alright, alright," Chuck gives into Casey's pointed stare, "I'll make sure he knows how to operate everything in Castle."

Casey just lets out a low aggravated rumble that's two parts annoyed and one part relieved.

**March 18, 2005**

"You're going to have to do better than that, Larkin," Casey laughs as he fingers the paper target inside the Castle firing range.

"Are you kidding me?" Bryce complains agitatedly. "What? Because this one shot hit the shoulder?"

Casey sticks his index finger through the erred shot as he wiggles his finger, knowing he is being hard on Bryce, but he is enjoying himself far too much to ease up. "Yes, we don't want you missing your target. It could put all of us in danger."

"The rest of the shots are right in the chest," Bryce deadpans crossly.

"I don't know how the CIA trains you, but fourteen out of fifteen aren't good enough odds for me to risk my life or my partners' lives. Go again," Casey hangs up a new target on reels it back.

Bryce reloads his Beretta 92FS Vertec with a new magazine. He slaps in the magazine in frustration. He clicks off the safety and aims down the sights at the target thirty yards away. He breathes in a calming gasp of air before firing off the next clip of bullets with very brief pauses between each shot.

**March 17, 2005**

Sarah is standing on the mat inside the Castle dojo wearing skintight black cotton pants and a light blue training bra that reveals the greater part of her toned succulent abdomen. Her hair is in a tight ponytail to keep it from getting in her face. Bryce steps up across from her on the mat in mesh shorts and a grey shirt. Chuck is slouching in a chair by the side with a grin on his face. "You know you don't have to be here for this," Bryce informs Chuck without glancing over.

"And miss my gorgeous girlfriend kicking your ass?" Chuck responds mirthfully. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Bryce ignores Chuck as he continues to stare confidently at Sarah; the blonde now wearing a haughty smirk with Chuck's praises backing her up. "I'm not the trainee I was when you first trained us," Bryce threatens her sincerely.

"But what are you without your precious Intersect?" Sarah knows it is a cheap shot, but she wants to see how he manages his emotions in a fight as well as his physical abilities.

"I'm still a spy," Bryce returns slightly bitter at the jesting of his fighting capabilities.

"But can you still fight without the computer in your head?" Sarah questions seriously.

"Yes," Bryce retorts testily.

"Then attack me," Sarah braces herself to defend from any attacks as Bryce starts with a high right kick towards the side of her head. She easily ducks under it and retaliates with a quick jab to the midsection. Bryce takes a step back with a grunt as he reevaluates his opponent. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet as he tries to circle Sarah. She follows him as she watches carefully for Bryce's next attack. Bryce bolts towards Sarah only to be met by a knee to the stomach as Sarah sidesteps Bryce's attack and juts out her left knee. Bryce crumbles to the ground as he struggles to breath from the air-draining attack.

"And down goes Frazier," Chuck announces mirthfully as if he was broadcasting the fight to an arena full of enthralled spectators.

Sarah steps back and smiles at Bryce. "Maybe you can't fight without the Intersect," she speculates, much to Bryce's crumbling mentality.

Bryce shakes off the blow and climbs to his feet. "Just a bit rusty," he responds begrudgingly as he puts his hands up in a fighting stance.

"I hope so," Sarah responds snootily.

"Boy does this take me back," Chuck muses merrily as he reminisces on when Sarah originally trained them.

Bryce steps up to Sarah with his hands up as he carefully watches her every move. She throws a quick right jab towards the abdomen, but Bryce lowers his arms to deflect the blast. Sarah then tries a swift left hook towards the face, but Bryce dodges it and retaliates with a left uppercut. Sarah glances off the blow as she slides to her left and takes a step back.

"That's better," Sarah grins honestly, finally seeing her training wasn't completely lost on him after all these years.

"Hey, Bryce!" Chuck shouts from his comfortable chair. "Make sure you never take your eyes off your target." He remembers Sarah's exact words back when he was being trained. "Then again, why would you want to?" He laughs as he admires Sarah's graceful form in those tight pants.

"You got me there," Bryce hollers back without taking his eyes off Sarah. Bryce steps into Sarah and throws a right jab. Sarah evades it and grabs hold of his arm. With speed and power, she flips him over her hip and his back hits the mat hard.

"That's gotta hurt," Chuck mumbles with a distorted expression on his face.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Sarah informs Bryce with a snarky response.

"Yea, I know," Bryce grumbles as he gets back to his feet. He doesn't like losing and he is having a tough time even landing a hit on the elusive blonde. "No more going easy," he informs her.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Sarah questions knowing he is lying and just trying to psyche himself up.

"I didn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours," Bryce responds haughtily.

"I've taken shots in the face before," Sarah responds with a confident grin.

"Oh have you?" Bryce smirks evilly. "Chuck," he hollers, "I didn't know you guys were so kinky."

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow, suddenly realizing what Bryce is talking about. "That's gross!"

Sarah frowns as she crinkles her nose in disgust as she realizes what he is talking about.

"You totally set yourself up for that one," he smirks with a slight shrug, showing he couldn't help himself.

"Just attack me," Sarah rolls her eyes, wanting to get past Bryce's juvenile behavior and back to the fighting.

Bryce doesn't even relish the moment as he attacks her like a spider monkey with a quick right jab followed by a quick left. Sarah dodges both punches, but is struck by a knee to the abdomen. She groans as she takes a step back. Bryce continues his assault with a low left slicing kick that Sarah jumps back evading, his toes narrowly missing her stomach. He steps forward undeterred with a right hook and she ducks underneath it. He follows that up with a left uppercut hoping to hit Sarah as she ducks into it; the force duplicated by her leaning into the hit. With unseen agility, Sarah quickly flips herself backwards, her feet flying towards the sky while making a quick stop at Bryce's chin before she flips onto her hands and back onto her feet.

"Did you like that one?" She smirks boastfully, knowing she was mere inches from taking a significantly damaging blow to the face. She surprises herself with how conceited she is acting as she rarely feels this way, but just something inside her wants to really show off.

"I have to admit I didn't see that coming," Bryce rubs his sensitive chin.

"Damn, Sarah," Chuck hollers in awe and admiration. "That was like The Matrix right there."

"The first one, right, honey?" Sarah glances over at Chuck for a brief second, having been cultured by her nerdy boyfriend.

"The only good one," he responds with a beamingly proud smile.

With Chuck's compliments, she decides to test Bryce's quickness in defense as she unleashes her attack prowess. She throws a right hook that he quickly blocks, followed by a left hook. Bryce catches her left wrist and she throws a quick jab to his chest. He takes the hit in stride as he throws a left hook to Sarah's ribcage. She continues to attack as if she was never touched as she fires off a right jab to Bryce's face. Chuck provides a nice soundtrack of "Ohs" and "Ahs" as they assault each other. His head cocks back from the blow but he recovers in time to deflect Sarah's right hook towards the face. She follows the hook with a left cross, but Bryce catches her arm with both hands and knees her in the stomach. She lurches back, but remains strong as Bryce tries to follow up with a right jab.

She hooks his arm under her armpit and delivers a hard right elbow to his face. Instead of stepping back, she wraps her right hand around Bryce's head and pushes him to the ground. She finally takes a step back and huffs out a tired breath. Bryce sits up on one knee as he tries to calm his breathing. "It looks like you can still fight," she finally says between large gasps of air as her body glimmers in sweat.

"I told you," he wipes the amassing sweat off his brow. "Do I pass your rigorous training?"

"Once I put you on your ass one more time," Sarah smiles, loving the fight and competition in brawling with Bryce.

**March 17, 2005**

Jesse is standing by the two treadmills, one in front of the other, wearing a pink sports bra that could rival the skimpiness of Sarah's and some warm up track pants with the buttons along the side. Bryce walks in and immediately notices the difference in the room. "Weren't the treadmills side by side?" He quirks his head as he tries to remember if they were side by side or if he is just losing his mind.

"I moved them," Jesse responds overtly joyful. The sheer amount of happiness exuding from her shows she has something conniving planned. "I thought it would be unfair if you had to run by yourself so I'll be joining you," her smile grows. "Plus, you're going to need some motivation if you're going to jog five miles." She strips off the pants to leave her legs completely naked with just a tiny pair of black hot pants so short that her buttocks are peeking out.

Bryce has never been one to commit to a relationship and honestly never felt he could, but the way she is keeping things sexy and stimulating, he can get used to being surprised by her sexiness and desire. He smiles brightly. "Now this should be fun."

**March 17, 2005**

"You were so sexy today," Chuck moans as Sarah straddles him inside their hotel room as he lies on the bed.

"Was I?" She smiles at him, loving how his hands are cupping her ass cheeks over her cotton panties. She is wearing one of his oversized shirts that hangs from every curve of her torso.

"The way you moved out there in that fight? You were like an angelic gazelle," he responds with a bright smile.

"A sexy gazelle?" Sarah continues to question adorably.

"I don't know, are gazelles sexy?" Chuck responds with a comical confused look.

"I don't know," Sarah answers honestly as she leans in for a kiss.

"But you're definitely sexier than a gazelle," Chuck returns the kiss with pure love and admiration. "And more graceful."

"And if you tried to have sex with a gazelle, it would be bestiality," Sarah informs with mock seriousness.

"That's gross," he deadpans with a crinkled nose. "But I do want to have sex with you," he flips her over so he is on top of her and attacks her lips with heated arousal.

Sarah giggles happily, her heart fluttering at the amazingly enjoyable time she is having. "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" She quips between giggles.

"I'm just really, really happy to see you," he responds with a bright grin as he snakes his right hand under her shirt.

"And I'm really, really happy to see you too," she mimics him as she tugs at his pants, her body flush with arousal and excitement from his hands titillating massage on her chest.

**Please review.**


	24. Quite The Conundrum

**Sorry for the long break. I wish I had the imagination to devise an intriguing and understanding excuse, but I'm honestly just too lazy and I would also be lying to you all. What is pretty awesome about my new phone is that I can actually write stories on my phone and send it to my computer over the internet and then send it back to my phone and then back to my computer; so essentially I can work on my story from anywhere. I would give you guys a summary of what has happened so far but this is such an amazingly memorable story that you don't need any puny summary for your brains to spark right up with the memories of everything that has happened in this story… plus, I'm too lazy. Notice a trend?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 20, 2005**

"It seems your reexamination has gone well," Beckman projects through the monitor as the team gathers around the table in Castle as she addresses Bryce. "I expect you insured he is ready for missions seeing as how he can be a risk to your success and lives."

"Yes, General," Bryce nods soberly, ready to get back in the action. He finally knows how Chuck felt when he was sidelined with the original Intersect. Bryce could never stay cooped up in a van while someone else gets to have all the fun and action.

"It seems that most of Shaw's intel was reliable," Beckman explains, getting back to the business at hand. "Not only have we taken out a healthy amount of Ring operations, but we now know that Shaw and his wife were working with someone named 'The Director.'"

Eyebrows shoot up at the ominous title of their new enemy.

"It seems this man may be near the top of the organization, if not the head of it all," Beckman explains with slight excitement at the prospect of finishing the Ring once and for all. "And we have the location of his personal headquarters."

"Let's take the fight to them," Casey chants hungrily.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Beckman smirks ever so slightly at Casey's enthusiasm. "He runs a base in Los Angeles disguised as an office building. You're going to break in and capture him. The security is top notch so we couldn't get eyes inside, but it seems like the roof is the safest way in."

"Reminds me of storming Roark Industries," Bryce grins in reminisce.

"Which reminds me of dying," Chuck adds in dryly, causing Bryce's grin to falter.

"You will not be parachuting in," Beckman raises her voice just enough to corral the divided attention. "It seems the adjacent building just happens to be taller," she explains almost deviously.

"Please say Gatling hook, please say Gatling hook," Chuck anxiously whispers to himself as he shakes with excitement. Sarah raises an eyebrow as she glances over at him, a small grin forming on her lips.

"You're going to zip line from the Waterstone Building to the Ring headquarters," Beckman announces.

"That's so cool!" Chuck exclaims elatedly. "Just like Tim Burton's Batman."

"You will *not* be wearing a cape," Beckman annunciates amusedly, making sure he knows the difference between fantasy and reality.

"Sorry," Chuck grins cheekily, knowing he let his excitement reign over him for a second. "But we will be wearing masks, right? Maybe of the pointy variety?"

"A mask is your personal choice," Beckman grumbles, knowing it is no use to dissuade the passionate nerd. "I'll send you all the intel we've acquired so you can formulate the best plan." She leans forward to press the dainty little 'end feed' button when Chuck interrupts her glorious task.

"Uh... General?" Chuck asks unsurely. When he sees the grimace like she was caught trying to steal the last cookie from the cookie jar; Chuck's hesitance turning to nervousness. He doesn't know how someone so small and diminutive could instill so much fear. "What about the Intersect in my head? The One point oh?"

"Orion is working on a safe way to update it with more knowledge on the Ring," Beckman responds, appeased with her answer. "I'll let you know when I have an update." She finally gloriously presses the beloved button and cuts the feed.

**March 20, 2005**

"So Batman, huh?" Sarah raises an eyebrow as they relax inside their hotel room waiting for the night to blanket the blue sky with darkness and shadows.

"What can I say?" Chuck shrugs innocently. "I remember first seeing Tim Burton's Batman; not that I didn't like the original with Adam West and Burt Ward, but let's be honest here… who carries a shark repellant spray?"

"You have to be prepared for everything," Sarah lightly muses with a grin at his train of thought, giving him the only possible answer she could think of. But she loves his little nerdy rambles about the most pointless things, yet he addresses them with such enthusiasm that someone could mistake him for talking about something as important as the next president.

"But sharks? Really?" He emphasizes incredulously. "A shark of all things? It doesn't matter," he quickly gets back to the topic of the story. "It's just when I first saw Batman with Michael Keaton and Jack Nicholson, I was kind of scared but I wanted to be Batman so bad. A billionaire playboy by day, a vigilante superhero by night. Well, technically, he's not a superhero because he doesn't have any superpowers unless you say the amount of money he has is his superpower—"

"Chuck," Sarah calmly interrupts, "you're spiraling."

"Oh yes," he smiles cheekily at her, "sorry. It's just I was such a big fan that I even made my own cape and wore it every day around the house, pretending I was like Batman. I remember when I tried to wear it to school and my dad wouldn't let me," he chuckles as he remembers the fond memory. "I was so angry that day until I realized how foolish I would've looked if I had worn it. I probably would've been known as the weird cape kid," Chuck laughs mirthfully.

Sarah smiles proudly as she contains her laughter from bellowing out. She loves Chuck's little inane stories about his past. They really brighten her day, not that he doesn't already brighten it enough. "I can just imagine adorable little Chuck Bartowski running around with his cute brown curls bouncing all over the place," she giggles at the fond image her mind formulates.

"I was definitely an adorable kid," Chuck quips with a bright smile on his face, brought forth from the lovely smile on her face.

"I'm sure you were the cutest boy around," she leans forward on her tippy toes and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know it," he enthuses jokingly as she hugs him tightly; her arms around his waist and her head buried into his neck.

"Just so you know," she whispers almost silently. She doesn't know why her throat goes dry and her body seizes up when she tries to talk about the past. Chuck just announced a story from his past like it was something he's been doing since he was born. She closes her eyes and swallows the absent amount of moisture in her mouth. "I was a band geek in high school."

Almost instantly, he corrects her with, "nerd. You were a band nerd," he smiles brightly as she slowly pulls her face away from him. She realizes the happiness on his face at such a minute part of her past. "Can I ask what instrument you played?" Chuck asks sincerely and sweetly, hoping he's not pushing too much.

"The flute," she responds shyly, as if she is going to be shunned for her response.

"Darn," Chuck mirthfully responds as he punches the air in mock disappointment, "I was hoping you were going to say the piccolo."

"Why would I play the piccolo?" Sarah scrunches her brow up in confusion.

"I don't know," he responds with a shrug. "It's just a weird word. Piccolo…" he annunciates as if he is tasting every letter as a different flavor. "Pick… a low. A low what?"

She cannot hold it in again as she bursts into a fit of chuckles. He is so goofy sometimes and she loves him even more for it. "Maybe," she tries to respond coherently through her laughter, "it is a low pitch or note."

"But the piccolo makes a high pitched sound, doesn't it?" He smiles crookedly, loving the angelic music of her laughter.

"I guess you got me there," she happily gives in with a quick kiss on his lips. "It's a small flute," she explains joyously. "It's Italian," she states as if that answers everything there is to be asked about the piccolo.

"No wonder," he smiles at her as he lifts her into his arms by her hips. She happily wraps her legs around his waist. She giggles as his eyebrows dance with mirth. "We should probably get ready for tonight."

"Yea," she sighs as she hugs him, not wanting to let the comfortable warmth around her dissipate just yet.

**March 20, 2005**

"I don't know how burglars wear these masks," Chuck huffs exasperatedly as he pulls the thick cotton black mask off his head, letting his face and hair finally breathe again. "It's like a hundred degrees in there," he uses the mask to wipe off a bit of sweat forming on his forehead. "And it's so itchy."

"Then don't wear it," Sarah responds in an all-black skintight leather suit that can make a ten year old advance through puberty in less than a minute.

"I'm not going to," Chuck responds, doing his best to stay sane while seeing his girlfriend in such a sexy outfit. At first he protested at how impractical it would be on a mission, stating that it was not the Matrix and this was real life. But she was able to counter with the explanation that the tight material was slick so she could glide off surfaces and wouldn't catch on anything… and she liked the aroused gaze he kept giving her. He couldn't argue with that so he had to just relent and pull her into a deep kiss, running his hands over the very slick outfit and the curve of her ass.

"Stop the whining, pansy," Casey grumbles as he looks down the sniper rifle scope. "You're screwing with my concentration."

"Sorry," Chuck ruefully grins as he quiets down. Sarah smiles at him and runs a hand through his hair.

"Wow, Sarah," Bryce remarks casually, "I don't think that outfit could get any tighter. Oi!" Bryce hollers as he is punished with an elbow to the side by Jesse. She can tell he is ogling the blonde a little too much for her satisfaction.

"Leather doesn't catch on anything," Jesse answers Bryce's question of why before he can verbally voice it.

"I don't even know how you would get into that thing," Bryce explains honestly. "It looks like it is molded to you like a die cast model."

"Well she is definitely a model," Chuck quips with a bright grin as he bounces his eyebrows at Sarah.

"Let's just say I needed an extra hand," she winks at Chuck with a salacious grin.

He absolutely loved helping her and the blush on his cheeks reveals it. First, she had to be virtually nude, wearing the thinnest and skimpiest of panties he had ever seen. A bra was out of the question so he was appointed the royal position of nipple taping, putting pasties over her more sensitive parts of her breasts. And then dealing with the multiple zippers that are along her arms and legs, but Chuck's favorite one was the one right up the middle, symmetrically splitting her torso all the way up to her neck.

Suddenly, Casey fires a shot from his rifle, capturing everyone's attention as they watch the sharp harpoon spiral through the brisk night air and penetrating deep into the cement roof of the elevator room protruding from the top of the building that houses the Director.

"Nice shot!" Chuck exclaims.

Casey isn't one for being complimented often so he just grunts almost bashfully as he pulls out some carabiners to attach to their waists so they can safely make it across the gap.

"Who's first?" Bryce asks.

"You are," Casey pushes a bar that is reminiscent of a coat hanger but with a large wheel with an inverted rim at the top and two nice grips to hold onto.

"But what about ladies first?" Bryce is forced to catch the bar to his chest.

"Shut up, moron," Casey pushes Bryce towards the rope with annoyed force.

"Hey, I thought that was my name," Chuck feigns confusion, knowing Casey has called him that many times before.

"Shut up, moron two," Casey grumbles. "You could go next."

Chuck just grins at the ridiculousness of his new title as Bryce steps up to the edge of the building.

"Wow, buddy," Bryce nearly shouts over the strong wind gusting at such a high elevation. He clips the carabiner to his belt loop and to a strap connected to the zip line bar. "If I were you, I wouldn't look down." He laughs as he claps on the cap to the opposite side of the wheel so it hugs the rope snugly and pushes forward. He lets gravity and force take him down the thirty degree decline with his feet stretched out in front of him. Everyone watches as Bryce glides down to the Ring building and slows his speed by taking a few hard steps against the roof of the building.

Next, Jesse zip lines down to the Ring building to join Bryce. Chuck steps up to the edge of the building and glances down, only to be frightened by his acrophobia suddenly kicks in. "How does Batman do this?" He mumbles to himself in trepidation. He hooks his carabiner to the bar and claps on the wheel to enclose the rope in between the grips of the bar and against the wheel. "Her goes nothing," he nervously states as he grips the bar with both hands and jumps off.

Sarah and Casey both follow with timely ease. After regrouping on the roof, they devise their plan on how to approach the situation. Sarah picks the lock to the elevator room and they all enter. They find themselves on top of the private elevator of the building inside a small room with white walls and a small generator off to the side. Casey ties a rope to a secure pipe before addressing his team. "We're entering through the elevator that the Director so kindly decided to build for himself," he informs the team. "I want all of you to go. I'll make sure this area remains safe."

"Sounds good," Jesse remarks as she watches the long dwindling rope drop down the elevator shaft they are standing above.

"Willows; Larkin," Casey orders calmly, "you go first. Carmichael, Walker, you're next."

"Roger that," Sarah responds in agreement as Jesse hooks herself to the rope with the carabiner.

"Down you go," Chuck quips as she repels down the elevator shaft.

Jesse waves surreptitiously as she sinks into the shaft feet first. As she dives down deep into the shaft, it gives the rest of them time to kill.

This idea has been on the tip of Chuck's tongue ever since Sarah was fully zipped up in her leather outfit. With this extra time, he whispers salaciously to her, "I'm gonna tear that suit off of you when we get home."

"I'm going to need you to tear me out of it," she responds with a bounce of her eyebrows and a playful grin.

"I'm glad we could come to a spoken agreement," Chuck responds with a wink.

"Will you two lovebirds shut it?" Casey grumbles in repulse. "Your lady feelings are disgusting."

"I think we just need to find you a woman," Chuck smiles jokingly at Casey.

"I think he just needs to get laid," Bryce muses blindly, not even sharing eye contact with anyone.

"Don't make me push you down this shaft," Casey grunts with flaring nostrils.

The rope trembles as a sign that Jesse has made it to the top of the elevator, causing the tension to die as Bryce hooks his carabiner to the rope. "See you at the bottom," Bryce waves to Chuck and Sarah as he slides down, leaving Chuck, Sarah, and Casey alone for the meantime. Chuck knows not to get the big guy riled up too much, knowing that Casey's anger could cloud his better judgment, so Chuck decides just to stay quiet and wait calmly, when an idea suddenly flashes into his mind.

"Sizzling shrimp!" He exclaims suddenly.

"What?" Sarah furrows her brow in complete confusion.

"You have to like sizzling shrimp," he insists. "Morgan knows the best place in L.A."

"I already told you Chuck" Sarah calmly responds, dealing with his persistence by grinning, "I don't like any seafood."

"But have you tried sizzling shrimp?" Chuck queries excitedly.

"Not that I know of," Sarah responds honestly, knowing it can't really hurt.

"Then you have to try it. That will be the ultimate test if you like seafood or not."

"I'll try it, but I probably won't like it," Sarah agrees while being realistic about the probabilities.

"Good," Chuck smiles at her when the rope trembles again.

Sarah hooks herself onto the rope and slides down after sweetly informing Chuck, "I'll see you down there."

Chuck nods as his sexy blonde girlfriend vanishes below the floor, leaving him and Casey in silence. Casey knows how the mission is planned out so he commands Chuck to, "keep your comm channel open. Make sure you tell them. I'll keep watch to make sure you guys don't get stranded down there."

"Sounds good," Chuck nods affirmatively. "It's probably going to be all hot and musty down there anyways."

"We're expecting to catch the Director in the elevator, so don't wander," Casey continues seriously. At Chuck's eye roll, Casey explains, "I know how you get all curious and nosy, Carmichael."

"I promise not to wander," Chuck recites as he places his right hand over his heart.

"Just get down there," Casey grunts after seeing the rope tremble for the third time.

Without a second thought, Chuck repels down the elevator shaft. As he nears the bottom where the rest of the team is awaiting his arrival, he flips himself upside and smiles at Sarah. "Spiderman kiss?" He conjectures sweetly.

Sarah smiles brightly before planting a wet open-mouth kiss on his lips. Before the kiss can go too far, she steps back, just barely remembering that the mission needs to be the top priority. A kiss as sultry as that one could've led into being the only thing on her mind for the next couple hours and she needs to focus. Plus, if she were to strip off the suit now, it would take at least five minutes just to get back on.

Chuck quickly flips himself upright and lowers himself the last few feet until he is standing on top of the elevator car with the other spies. He unhooks himself from the rope and whispers into his comm, "We're ready," to update Casey.

"Roger that," Casey responds shortly.

"Keep your comms on," Chuck informs everyone. They all nod as they switch them on.

Bryce pulls out a fiber optic wire connected to a small LCD device from his backpack. He slowly slips the end of the optic underneath the emergency panel. As the camera at the end of the fiber slips into the elevator, he spins it around to make sure it is empty. After confirming the emptiness of the elevator, he pulls back the optical fiber and pockets it in his backpack while Chuck opens the panel.

Jesse climbs in first with hands holding her over the panel as she slides her feet in first, then drops the few feet into the elevator. Sarah follows Jessie, then Chuck, and finally Bryce. As the four of them convene inside the Director's private elevator, they plan their positions to hide on each side of the door to at least make the elevator seem empty at first glance. "And now we wait," Chuck states wryly as he closes the panel above their heads.

Casey takes a seat on top of the generator while he waits for his team to accomplish their mission. He pats his left chest, feeling the cylindrical shape inside his pocket. He is already anticipating lighting it up after the successful mission as this could mean the downfall of the Ring. His mind runs away from him when he suddenly hears the distinctive click of an assault rifle's bolt being cocked.

"What the hell is this?" The man angrily demands as he eyes the stranger and the rope dropping into the elevator shaft. Casey freezes for a slight second as he analyzes his situation. The man is focused too much on the rope and within Casey's reach. Casey's eyes narrow as he begins his attack.

The elevator doors open in what seemed like hours of waiting. "The Elders can be so ignorant sometimes," an Americanized British accent muses exasperatedly. "Just get me a conference with them."

Chuck and Sarah squeeze into the left corner by the buttons as Bryce and Jesse squeeze into the right.

_The Elders?_ Chuck furrows his brow in curiosity. As a short balding man of English decent steps in, four handguns are trained on him and he raises one eyebrow as the elevator doors close.

"Would you mind pressing 'g' for me?" The Director asks sincerely as he turns to meet his new guests.

"I think freeze is the appropriate word for this occasion," Chuck states dryly as the team spreads out in front of the Director.

"Well now," the Director greets calmly. "This is quite the conundrum."

"Can it," Sarah grumbles, already able to detect the arrogance in the man. "You're going to tell us everything there is to know about the Ring."

Casey swiftly knocks the assault rifle away, causing the enemy to lose his grip on the handle. Taking advantage, Casey throws a hard right hook into the enemy's left cheek. As the enemy stumbles back from the powerful blow, Casey sees another enemy rushing through the door and into the elevator room. Casey very badly wants to roll his eyes and let out an annoyed huff, but time is of the essence.

Casey rushes at the new enemy and spears him into the wall. As the enemy grunts in pain, Casey is hit hard in the left oblique by the first enemy's rifle butt. Casey stumbles to his right but recuperates quick enough to block the second rifle butt by catching it in both hands. Casey fires a swift knee into the enemy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As the enemy stumbles around trying to find oxygen in every square foot of the room, the other enemy pushes Casey with all his strength.

Casey wasn't set on his stance and falls to the ground with his shoulders just hanging over the edge of the shaft. The enemy dives on top of Casey, effectively holding the big man down. Casey reaches for his sidearm on his hip but the enemy wrestles it from Casey's grip with both his hands. This gives Casey the opportunity to counter the enemy on top of him by flipping him over his head, tossing the enemy down the shaft. With quick speed, Casey grabs his sidearm and fires two shots into the other enemy recovering his breath.

"Incoming," Casey just barely growls into the microphone when everyone in the elevator is rocked by a small tremor.

Everyone in the elevator glance up at the source of the tremor. "What the hell was that?" Chuck hisses into his microphone.

"Just a Ring agent," Casey humorously responds as he lifts himself to his feet and makes sure the other agent won't be surprising him anytime soon.

"That was your man," Bryce smirks arrogantly.

"I can always get more," the Director responds calmly.

"Who are these Elders you spoke of?" Chuck demands after hearing the Director's conversation before he stepped into the elevator.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," the Director states shortly.

"Well that's too bad," Bryce states arrogantly. "Who are they?"

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you?" The Director responds incredulously.

"No, but it would be nice," Chuck replies kindly.

"It doesn't matter because you're coming with us," Jesse grabs the Director's hands and puts them behind his back.

"Is the CIA always so full of themselves?" The Director responds cockily. "As enticing as your offer is, I have work that needs to be done and I can't stop to play with my new friends, no matter how beautiful."

Before anyone could respond, the elevator doors open to reveal ten Ring agents standing outside with assault rifles aimed at the intruders.

"I have a better idea," the Director states victoriously. "How about I walk out of here and you are free to leave with your lives. I really don't want to have to clean this elevator. I just had it cleaned a few days ago."

Sarah knows when she has no chance of getting out of a situation alive so drastic measures sometimes must be taken. As a former con artist, she has learned when the risk outweighs the reward. Plus, they won't be coming away empty handed because they learned that the Ring has these Elders that could be very important or at least the Director's demeanor when they brought up the Elders seemed to be secretive and defensive. Even if she were to stay and fight with her team, she couldn't risk something happening to Chuck. She couldn't live without him and wouldn't want to put the burden of him living without her onto him.

Sarah forcefully grabs the Director's left arm and tosses him out of the elevator. Five seconds of tense stares between the spies and the Ring security, the doors close and Sarah hits the top floor. "What the hell, Sarah?" Bryce agitatedly questions.

"We were outnumbered," Sarah evenly responds.

"We could've taken them," Bryce replies grumpily.

"It's not worth the sacrifice," Sarah continues to remain confident about her decision. She hits the red emergency button and the elevator halts between floors twelve and thirteen. "Casey, we're coming up. The mission was unsuccessful," Sarah directs into her microphone.

"Roger that," Casey responds disheartened as he opens his jacket to admire the celebratory cigar he'll have to save for another time. "So much for this," he mumbles as he reaches into his pocket only to find that his cigar has been tarnished and crumbled from the fight earlier. He lets out an agitated growl as he removes his hand from his pocket to have shreds of tobacco and leaves on his fingers.

**March 20, 2005**

"We were outnumbered and backed into a wall, General," Sarah explains to the redheaded woman of power through the monitor inside Castle. "We had no choice but to retreat."

"But General, we didn't come away completely empty-handed," Chuck chimes in optimistically. "The Director said something about Elders."

"He seemed very defensive when we brought up the subject," Sarah explains truthfully. "They could be important to the Ring."

"I'll have to see what we can dig up," Beckman responds calmly, taking what little she can from the botched mission. "Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am," the entire team shakes their heads, and Beckman immediately presses the end button on her keyboard.

"Sarah, we could've taken them," Bryce insists evenly.

"We were outgunned and outmanned," Sarah retorts, knowing Bryce can be a little too egotistic and needs to be put in his place sometimes.

"We could've used the sides as cover," Bryce explains seriously. "And they wouldn't shoot the Director so we could've used him as a human shield."

"We don't know that," Sarah responds slightly bitterly. "They could've just as easily killed him and left whoever was using him as a shield out in the open."

"He's the Director!" Bryce exclaims agitatedly as he throws his arms wildly in the air. "They wouldn't kill the boss of the Ring!"

"Again, we don't know that he was," Sarah starts to raise her voice in annoyance at Bryce's pestering ignorance of reality. "Especially now that we know of these Elders."

"Sounds like your science fiction crap," Casey grumbles carelessly.

"Elders means they are older and more experienced," Chuck ponders as he devises a mathematical solution. "Therefore, they must be really old people that control the Ring," he chuckles at the thought. "Maybe there will be a bunch of Gandalf-looking people with long white beards and magical staffs."

His joke cuts right through the tension and Bryce visibly relaxes, allowing Sarah to lean back and let her shoulders loosen up. "Like a bunch of wizards in pointy hats?" Bryce struggles not to let out a chuckle at the image forming in his head.

"And long robes with the really wide sleeves that make no sense whatsoever," Chuck continues with a bright grin as he pretends to stretch out his sleeve to an ungodly wide opening.

"I really hope these Elders are exactly that," Bryce scoffs in humor. "That would really make my day."

"Mine too, buddy," Chuck states airily. "Mine too."

**March 20, 2005**

"I'm proud of you," Chuck states humbly as he presses a gentle kiss to Sarah's lips inside their hotel room. "You made the right decision on the mission tonight. Don't let Bryce dissuade you."

"Thank you," she shyly responds before burying her face into his neck in embarrassment. After a few seconds, she gathers up enough courage to confess the true nature for her retreat. "Chuck, I was scared tonight," she admits sorrowfully. "I… you were the reason I made my decision. I was afraid to lose you," she tries to fight the tears pricking her eyes, but the thought of losing Chuck was too great to withstand. "We're not supposed to let our emotions get in the way of our missions, but that's what I did tonight. I don't know what to do."

Chuck runs his hand comfortingly up and down her back as he gently embraces her into him. "We all have emotions," he whispers soothingly. "There's no denying them. Sometimes they are helpful and sometimes they can get in the way. But don't think you're not the best spy just because you have emotions," he states defiantly. "You're the greatest spy I know and I don't care what you try to blame for making the right decision, but you did make the right decision tonight. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you, Chuck," she continues, slightly relieved by his explanation. "I don't know if I can live without you."

"I can't live without you either, Sarah," he states honestly as she looks into his brown pupils. "We can't dwell on what to do if something happened to one of us because we never know how we'll react. I just know you're the best thing in my life and I don't plan on losing you ever."

"Good," she smiles through her teary eyes. "Because I'm not planning on losing you either. Now you know I'm going to need your help getting this suit off and I expect you to show how much you love me."

"I think you can add mind reading to your list of superpowers," he responds huskily as he runs his hands from her thighs up to her chest and finally to the zipper on the front of her neck. She joyously lets him strip her clothing from her body in his gentle, yet sexy manner.

**Please review.**


	25. Bound and Gagged

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I have been neglecting my writing for some time only because I've become a working stiff and only get a few hours of free time. My choice is usually to watch TV, play video games, or write fanfic. And let's be honest, after a full ten hours of work, I don't really feel like having to think about what to write when the other two options are so much simpler and easier. Writing takes time, patience, and determination. The first two of those I just don't have. So, we'll just have to see where I can get with this but I definitely don't want to abandon this story nor do I feel any pressure to.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 21, 2005**

Sarah doesn't know how to explain the easy comfort of waking up in Chuck's arms without a single fiber of material between them. She just knows that she loves the warmth of his skin on hers. No matter where she is touching him from his chest to his toes, he is always warm and comforting. Even his hands wrapped gently around her on her back and ass are warm. She smiles up at him, knowing he is still sleeping. Morning has only just come around and after last night's love session, she knows he needs his rest. Apparently he really enjoys stripping her nude because the fire in his arousal was burning faster than a forest fire. She pockets that little information for whenever she wants to stimulate Chuck and too lazy to take her own clothes off.

She sidles up and cranes her neck to press a soft kiss to his lips. The conversation of last night is still fresh on her mind. Her emotions are a blessing and a handicap. And she knows how she would react to Chuck's death: she would die of a broken heart. _Can you die of a broken heart,_ she questions in her subconscious.

She can just imagine the scene in her head. She would be on the hospital bed, looking sickly and tired. The doctors would be rushing by her, stabbing her with different IVs and hooking up multiple devices to her body as they try to find the reason her body is failing and her heart is shutting down. She can hear the faint whispers of the doctors saying how she no longer has the will to live. She finally closes her eyes and resides to her death from a broken heart, hoping to find Chuck again.

Sarah shakes off the dark depressing thoughts with a shiver. _That got dark quickly,_ she muses in her head. She looks back into Chuck's eyes and notices he is stirring awake. His warm hand on her ass squeezes gently as he pulls her closer into his embrace.

"What's wrong?" he groggily mumbles without opening his eyes. He felt her tremor and wants to ensure she is comfortable and happy.

"Nothing," she relaxes into him with a gentle smile that shows she is happy to be loved by such an amazing man. "I'm just cold," she lies, but with ulterior motives that are unrelated to the true reason for the shiver.

Instantly, he pulls her even closer to him, which is a feat because there already wasn't any air between them, her chest now crushed comfortably between their two bodies. He also places his feet on top of hers. "Better?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Yea," she smiles into his neck, nuzzling her face into him as much as she can, loving the warmth he exuberates.

**March 21, 2005**

"It seems like the Ring closed up shop early last night," Beckman dryly states to the team through the Castle monitor feed. The team surrounds the table as they fully listen to the General. "The raid team I sent last night came up empty on anything tying the building to the Ring."

"But we were just in it!" Jesse argues quickly. "We talked with the damn Director!"

"We obviously tipped them off," Casey growls agitatedly.

"So we got absolutely nothing out of the mission last night?" Bryce questions dreadfully, annoyed at the failure.

"What about the Elders?" Chuck speaks up. "General, what did you find on them?"

"We're still searching but so far, it's not looking like a helpful lead," Beckman responds honestly, feeling no point in lying to her team.

"Well this sucks," Sarah deprecatingly states. "Even if these Elders were important somehow, they're probably long gone now."

"We don't know that," Chuck remains optimistic about the situation; something that's rare in the spy world. "Maybe the Director thinks we're no threat. We do know nothing about the Elders as it is."

"We can only hope for the lead to pan out," Beckman states evenly. "As of now, we have nothing on the Ring. I will contact you when I have an update."

"But what about Shaw?" Bryce brings up the sour tasting name. "Maybe he would know something about the Elders. Did you at least question him?" Bryce questions quickly, hoping something can be learned of these Elders.

"He doesn't know anything," Beckman states solemnly. "The Ring works in cells and his wife was his only real contact within the Ring. As of now, we have no leads and we need you all to remain on call just in case something reveals itself," she immediately ends the feed after seeing the team nod their heads, leaving the team with nothing to do for the meantime.

**March 21, 2005**

"I haven't seen you in like forever, man!" Morgan cheers ecstatically to see his best friend once again. "It's like I just disappeared from your life since you became a badass spy! It's like I had just been written out of the story of your life."

Chuck rolls his eyes dreadfully with his arm around Sarah's shoulders s they walk along the street. "Just tell the whole world, why don't you?" He sarcastically queries, mostly joking.

"My bad, dude," Morgan calms down, but is still excited to hang out with Chuck again.

"And I know, buddy," Chuck rings an arm around Morgan's shoulders. "I've been kind of M.I.A. and all. I guess we've just been busy, you know?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Morgan assures joyously with an emphatic shake of his head. He suddenly drops to a whisper, "saving the world and all that." He quickly turns to the handsome blue-eyed spy, "And I never saw the day Bryce would ever settle down."

"Shut up, man," Bryce playfully hits Morgan in the stomach as he walks with Jesse beside him and holding hands.

Morgan jokingly cringes from the light tap. "And I was always afraid the one girl you settle down with would be ugly, but boy was I wrong!"

"I should take that as a compliment but I don't think it was," Bryce states reservedly.

"Thank you," Jesse peers in front of Bryce to smile at Morgan, who is happily skipping between the two couples.

"How 'bout you, buddy?" Chuck asks Morgan. "Any girls in your life?"

"Well there was this one time I went to Bennigan's with Jeff and Lester," Morgan fires off quickly as he starts to stare off into space, "and let me tell you those guys are stalking geniuses, but very very creepy."

"Come on," Bryce jokingly ruffles Morgan's hair. "Morgan loves being the fifth wheel."

"Actually," Morgan frowns at Bryce for a couple seconds when Jesse hits Bryce for being insulting. Morgan turns back to Chuck, "do you remember Anna Wu? Cute petite Asian; wears the tiniest little black skirt; looks like a sexy anime character—"

"Who worked at the Nerd Herd desk?" Chuck furrows his brow, trying to think of the few female workers in the sea of immature men.

"Yes!" Morgan hops with excitement. "Well, I'm in the process of wooing Ms. Wu!"

"Cool, buddy," Chuck is happy for his friend. He has honestly missed the bundle of joy Morgan can be.

"And now the test of all tests," Morgan steps ahead of them and turns around, walking backwards as if he is stalking his prey. "If my boy's girl," he points to Sarah, "doesn't like sizzling shrimp then all hope is lost."

"I'm not making any promises," Sarah states airily with a grin on her face. Morgan can really be an entertaining guy.

"And now may I present to you," he stops and raises both arms to his left, "the Bamboo Dragon." He bows gracefully like he's seen in so many Asian Kung Fu movies. "The best sizzling shrimp in L.A. for less than ten dollars a person."

**March 21, 2005**

"Nothing's as satisfying as a belly full of sizzling shrimp," Chuck sighs pleasantly as he sits on the bed back in his and Sarah's hotel room.

"Nothing?" She raises a single skeptical eyebrow, conveying her thoughts into his head.

"You know what I mean," he rolls his eyes playfully. "So how'd you like it? Did we finally find a seafood you like? Because you can't be my girlfriend if you don't like sizzling shrimp." He grins brightly at her, waiting for her response.

"That's the weirdest requirement of all time," she laughs happily. "But I guess I pass because I did like it. It's not my favorite food—"

"But you enjoyed it!" He finishes excitedly as he pulls her to him, lifts her shirt up and starts kissing her belly full of shrimp and noodles. Sarah giggles as his lips tickle her abdomen. After thirty seconds of kissing her toned delicious belly, Chuck looks up and huskily queries, "you think you can be more satisfying than a belly full of sizzling shrimp?"

Sarah smiles widely. Oh she knows what he is doing. He knows the competitive nature in her and he is feeding into it. And damn, is it working. She cannot help as her smile turns determined and confident. "How much you wanna bet?" She doesn't wait for his response as she pushes his back to the bed and attacks his mouth with a heated kiss; the idea of making herself his own personal pleasure device for the rest of the night in the front of her mind.

**March 24, 2005**

"It looks like we've finally hit something," Beckman addresses the team with excited hopefulness as they all stand before her inside Castle as she peers through her computer monitor. "Let's hope this isn't a fluke."

"What'd we get?" Casey questions heatedly, his curiosity overtaking his manners as he leans forward in anticipation.

Beckman enjoys having a member of her team so ecstatic about a mission. That is why she has always believed Major Casey to be one of the top agents of the NSA because he enjoys doing the tough dirty things like crawling through wall spaces and skulking through sewers to accomplish his mission. He is one of the few patriots that do it solely for his country. The man hasn't even cashed in a bonus check since 1991 and that was sent to his ex-girlfriend he left behind when he joined Black Ops. "We've got a hit on a Sydney Prince, a suspected Ring agent. We believe she is in the process of turning an MI6 agent as we speak. According to our transcripts, this agent overheard her say something about elders into a private phone call he was eavesdropping on."

"Wait, so Prince and the agent are already in contact?" Casey queries; surprised how deep the agent must be.

"Yes, but so far we've got nothing concrete to tie her to the Ring," Beckman explains, knowing it is unnecessary to divulge the details of how the agent extracted the information from Prince.

"Does this agent know he is being turned?" Chuck wonders, worried for the agent over everything else.

"We're not certain he is even being turned or Sydney Prince is even a Ring agent," Beckman explains. "But yes, he is aware of the situation and is in the process of discovering evidence to link her to the Ring. But at this time, we have no physical evidence that she is associated with the Ring. I need you all to monitor this agent and provide support if Sydney Prince does try to turn him."

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck nods along with the rest of the team. "So where're we going, anyways?"

"New York."

**March 25, 2005**

"So this MI6 agent," Chuck explains to Sarah, sitting next to Chuck on the jet to New York, "Cole Barker… how do you think he got close to Prince?"

"The Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel," Sarah responds straightly, displaying no emotion in her face or tone of voice.

"So seduction?" Chuck ponders the scenario in his head as he blankly looks over some mission files on his lap. He quickly comes up with an image of Cole in bed inside a hotel room eavesdropping while Prince is on the balcony making her private phone call.

Sarah can tell just by the way he said those last two words that he doesn't agree with the method but understands its use. "It's not like they're just buddies that hang out and play video games," Sarah chuckles sweetly, trying to keep Chuck's mind off the darker side of the spy world.

"That would be my kind of seduction," Chuck quips excitedly, happy that his girlfriend can make him as happy as he makes her.

"I know," Sarah grins up at him from her position just to his left.

Chuck smiles as he runs through some more files when he lands on an image of Cole Barker. He is rugged looking with some manly stubble on his chin and upper lip that gives him a suave, confident look. "He's a handsome man," Chuck explains lightly with a grin, showing the image to Sarah.

"Sure," Sarah shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly like the MI6 agent is no big deal.

"He's not your type?" Chuck queries jokingly as if he's appalled. "Suave, rugged, attractive in a James Bond kind of way?"

"I guess he can be…" Sarah suddenly yawns, "Attractive," as she is affected by the soothing hum of the plane.

"You're already falling asleep on me?" Chuck jokingly whines.

"What can I say?" She cuddles into his left upper arm and gets comfortable in her seat. She lets her eyes close as she mumbles," plus, he's probably an arrogant douche…" her voice trails off as she succumbs to the inviting embrace of sleep.

Chuck smiles at his gorgeous girlfriend as he stifles a chuckle from her last statement. He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head before looking back at the mission files.

**March 25, 2005**

"Wow, the government has given us some really nice digs," Chuck muses as they all filter into Casey's hotel room; Chuck's eyes scanning the luxurious room with white walls and marble counters.

"Only the best for us," Bryce quips as he eyes the large fluffy white king size bed.

"Don't even think about screwing up my room," Casey snarls, knowing Bryce too well to leave it to chance that he won't distraught something in the room.

"Ye of little faith," Chuck remarks comically as they all find seats around the white glazed marble table.

Casey grumbles disgruntledly before residing back to the reason they are all in his room. "Let's get to the mission," he corrals everyone's attention. "Barker has been consistently seeing Prince and taking her back to her hotel room inside the Rochester across the street."

"I wonder why," Bryce snorts before he is abruptly quieted by Casey's hand slamming the table.

"Tomorrow we are going to set up bugs inside her apartment while Barker leads her outside," Casey continues as if he was never interrupted by Bryce.

"Are we going to contact Agent Barker and inform him of his backup?" Jesse queries straightly.

"We can't risk spooking Prince or disrupting Barker's mindset," Casey responds seriously. "We cannot even let him feel like he has us watching over his shoulder."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Chuck questions curiously.

"Anything," Sarah instantly responds. "Just something that can tie her to the Ring if it is a phone call or something in her room."

"That's all for tonight," Casey grunts as he stands up. "Now get out of my room."

"Geez," Chuck drawls as he stands up from the marble table, "how're we going to get some sleep when we're on three hours back?" With the time change from the time zone difference makes it feel three hours earlier for all of them. "Especially, you, missy," he jokingly chides Sarah with a pouty stare for having slept on his shoulder the whole plane ride.

"I can think of a few ways to burn some energy," Sarah responds almost entirely nonchalantly, but with a very tiny inkling of mischief sparkling in her eye and grin.

"I said get out!" Casey barks agitatedly before mumbling, "damn CIA pansies and there stupid lady feelings," to himself as all the CIA agents shuffle out with comical grins on their faces.

**March 26, 2005**

"Don't you think it would be better to tail her instead of just waiting for her to return to her room?" Chuck queries as they all languidly watch the computer screen on Casey's laptop. They have been sitting there for the last few hours keeping watch for when Prince returns to her hotel room.

"She could be a trained agent and we can't risk being made," Casey responds shortly. "I don't know how the CIA does it, but the NSA teaches their agents to always watch for tails."

"The CIA teaches us that too," Sarah defends her occupation. "Chuck's just impatient."

"I bet you can really *drill* some patience into him," Casey smirks at his latest analogy for sex.

"Is that a sex joke?" Chuck questions with a quizzical brow as a grin grows on his face.

"I would think Chuck did the drilling, having a 'you know' and all that," Sarah humorously responds, knowing just how aggravating it will be for Casey.

"You don't wear a strap-on and dominate him?" Casey fires back instantly with a confident scoff. "I've always found Carmichael to be a little on the submissive side."

"Hey!" Chuck retorts defensively.

"You'd be surprised how rough he can get," Sarah winks at Chuck with a bright grin, defending her boyfriend's honor. "He loves dominating me in the bedroom…" Sarah starts to tease Casey with different locations she would love to be taken by Chuck at. "And the kitchen counter… and the shower—"

"Alright," Casey groans in grotesque aggravation. "I get it. You like being bound and gagged."

"That does sound like fun," Sarah turns to Chuck with a mirthful hopefulness that even surprises Chuck.

"Do a little roleplaying?" Chuck raises an eyebrow as his grin turns mischievous, following Sarah's lead.

"Get out of my room and get it out of your system," Casey points to the door as he is sick of hearing the intimate plans of the couple.

"Wait; are you actually giving us permission to have sex?" Chuck questions in shock and surprise.

"Just… get the hell out… or shut up," Casey grumbles without keeping his eyes off the screen.

"Sounds like fun," Sarah perks up playfully. "Chuck, you get the ropes, I'll get the gag."

"Ugh," Casey groans helplessly as Chuck and Sarah laugh and start heading for the door. Suddenly Casey latches onto Chuck's arm as he demands, "Where're you going?" His demeanor is completely void of the agitation and disgust.

"But you just said…?" Chuck responds confusedly.

"Prince just entered her hotel room," Casey answers gruffly as he gets straight into agent mode.

"Finally!" Bryce huffs as he and Jesse jump off the bed and join the rest of the team at the table.

"And look who's with her," Jesse states scathingly.

"Wow, they're quick," Chuck embarrassingly admits as they all watch Agent Cole Barker attacking Prince's lips with a fervent ferocity of a lion devouring its prey.

"And there goes his shirt," Jesse adds to the commentary as Prince rips Barker's shirt from his chiseled and waxed torso.

"Are we really going to just sit here and watch the whole thing?" Chuck queries awkwardly, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. "Shouldn't we give them some privacy?" Barker slides both shoulder straps of Prince's dress, causing it to pool around her feet and leave her in just a black bra and black panties.

"We can't afford to miss anything," Casey responds seriously, completely tuned into the camera feed for any possible evidence of Prince being part of the Ring. Casey is willing to admit that Prince is an attractive woman, but if there is one thing that turns him off more than anything, it is a traitor. Prince is suspected of turning agents against her own country and Casey doesn't tolerate that in the slightest. So he doesn't care about the show he's about to sit through. He just hopes he gets something useful out of it.

"This isn't turning you on in the slightest?" Sarah jokingly whispers salaciously to Chuck as she runs her hand up his thigh.

"Hi-oh!" Chuck flinches in a nervous twitch.

**March 26, 2005**

"Jeez," Bryce groans tiredly. "How can they even keep going? Even I would be worn out by the sixth round."

"Are you sure about that?" Jesse wonders with a devious twinkle in her eye. "Maybe we'll have to see how long you can last later."

"We're getting nowhere," Chuck whines as he lowers his head into his hand.

"I think they're almost done," Sarah exasperatedly states as she watches the screen where Prince rolls over onto her back and sighs heavily, trying to catch a break after the eighth round of intercourse. Cole is breathing heavily too with a slight smirk on his face.

"You really wear me out," Cole sighs through his labored breath, hoping to get her to lower her guard.

"Good," is all Prince says in return. She then flips herself on top of him to straddle his naked waist. "You ready for one more?" She winks as she presses her chest to his face and her hands reach behind the headboard.

"I think I can manage," he mumbles into her cleavage when he feels something cold tighten around his right wrist with some clicking noises. "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing," he cheekily states as she leans back.

"You'd be surprised what I'm into, Agent Barker," she states haughtily as she lifts herself to her feet and towers over him on the bed. His naughty smirk quickly fades into slight dread and shock as she explains her devious plan. "That device on your wrist is packed with enough explosives to not only tear your wrist completely off but to kill you on impact. And you wouldn't want anything happening to that hand of yours. I'm sure the girls love how well those fingers work. I sure enjoyed them."

"Shit!" Casey huffs as his body tenses and he habitually reaches for his handgun on the table.

"We can't just barge in and arrest her," Sarah halts Casey from his shortsighted plan. "We don't know if she has the trigger to the explosives. We can't risk losing Agent Barker."

"At least we know she's officially part of the Ring," Chuck tries to stay optimistic.

"There's a GPS tracking device in there too so don't even think about running," Prince explains confidently and proudly that her plan worked perfectly. She never really understood why the CIA trained their female agents to avoid sex. It's a proven fact that men think about sex every twenty seconds and someone as egotistic as Cole Barker only lowers the average because he thinks about sex every ten or so seconds. It's just sex after all. Someone gave her this body for a reason and she's found the best way to utilize it. "And it's waterproof and all that stuff," Prince lazily adds in as she steps off the bed and starts putting her clothes back on. "So, please just don't try anything stupid," she states sardonically sincere. As she sidles into her dress, she smiles over at Cole who is still lying nude on the bed as he inspects the device on his wrist. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"You think this is going to work?" He questions, trying his best to be resilient.

"Oh I know it's going to work," she responds honestly. "As long as that thing is on your wrist, you will do exactly what I said or you'll be dead. Now, listen carefully," she walks over to him and stares down into his ears with pure seriousness and all humor and arrogance gone from her tone and demeanor. "There is a Ring agent that's been running his mouth off since he got captured and locked away at an NSA prison in upstate New York. You're going to kill him for us."

"I don't work for the NSA," Cole responds begrudgingly. "How do you expect me to get in there?"

"That's not my problem." Prince shrugs her shoulders. "It's your life on the line. Make it happen. Your target is Daniel Shaw."

**Please review.**


	26. We Have A Good Plan Here

**Thanks for the reviews. I know these updates have been long and far and I just want to thank you all for continuing to read it. I at least know exactly where to go with this and it is only a matter of finding the time to write it and perfect it. I definitely do see at least five to ten more chapters in this story, if not more. It all depends on how long the ideas become on virtual paper.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 26, 2005**

"If we're going to get Agent Barker out alive," Sarah explains seriously inside the hotel room after watching Prince place an explosive bracelet onto Cole Barker's right wrist, "we need to come up with a plan."

"How is she going to know if he kills Shaw or not?" Jesse questions. "Does she have someone inside the prison?"

"That's a good point," Sarah surmises as she ponders thoughtfully. "But if she has an agent inside already, then why send Barker to do it? Chuck," she turns to her nerdy computer-savvy boyfriend, "can you run a check on the security systems of the prison? She might be watching in on the feeds."

"No problem," Chuck interlaces his fingers and cracks them confidently. "It's been a while since I got to flex my computer skills, but I'm going to need to be on the same network to do it."

"We'll head over there early in the morning," Sarah explains. 

"He's never going to be able to break in by himself," Casey grumbles agitatedly at the situation.

"We're going to have to contact him," Bryce adds, following Casey's lead. "Help him get in and kill Shaw."

"We're not actually going to kill him, are we?" Chuck furrows his brow in slight trepidation.

"I wouldn't mind," Bryce mumbles quietly, thoughts of Shaw's betrayal still on his mind.

"No, we're not going to let Barker kill him," Sarah responds dryly, ignoring Bryce's gripe. "But we're going to have to help him break in successfully without killing any guards."

"We better update Beckman on the situation," Casey walks over to his computer to bring up the General and inform her of the new revelations in the mission.

"If we want Cole to get out of this alive," Chuck muses quizzically, "we're going to have to make sure that Prince has proof that Shaw is dead, or at least appears dead."

"What's the situation?" Beckman butts in quickly as she catches the last few words from Chuck.

"Looks like Prince is a Ring agent after all," Chuck explains to the General.

"Too bad we had to find out this way," Bryce adds in solemnly.

"Agent Barker was deceived by Prince," Casey informs the General. "He let his guard down and she attached an explosive to his wrist. She wants him to break into the NSA prison upstate and kill Daniel Shaw."

"Damn," Beckman growls in a huff. "It is imperative that Agent Barker survives and we capture Prince. We can't have a British agent dying on our soil."

"We're already implementing a plan," Sarah explains confidently. "We're going to see if Prince is tapped into the camera feeds. The only way she'll know if Shaw is dead is by seeing it or if she has an agent inside the prison."

"It seems like you have prepared yourselves," Beckman surmises honestly. "But we're going to have to make it look like Agent Barker was successful in eliminating Shaw. You're going to have to break him into prison."

"We expected so," Jesse states solemnly.

"I'll make sure to lighten the guard duties without it looking suspicious," Beckman explains. "Agent Barker is going to need to stay in radio contact with us so we can direct him where to go. Are there any plans on contacting him yet?"

"Not yet, ma'am," Casey answers quickly. "We can't just walk up to Barker and help him. Prince could be watching him at any moment."

"If I may, General," Chuck speaks up and pauses as he waits for Beckman's nod of confirmation. "Agent Barker seems to think with his… well, his little head more than his big one. Sarah can easily seduce him enough to get him somewhere private where we can debrief him on the situation." Chuck would usually do everything in his power to accomplish the mission without forcing Sarah or anyone into seduction but he has so much faith in Sarah, and Cole is so obviously trying his hardest to be like James Bond that this is easily the quickest and most promising way to get Cole alone. "If that is alright with her, of course," Chuck adds in at the end as he turns to his lovely blonde girlfriend.

"Of course," Sarah smiles at Chuck before turning to the General with a serious expression. "I believe this is the best route too."

"Alright," Beckman nods, secretly proud of her team's critical thinking and planning. "It looks like you have everything well in hand. If there are any complications, inform me at once," Beckman disappears from the laptop screen almost as quickly as she appeared.

**March 26, 2005**

Sarah steps out of the bathroom in her black lace bra and panties to meet Chuck nervously sitting on the edge of the bed inside their apartment. Chuck slowly lifts his head to see his gorgeous girlfriend sauntering over to him with her hips swinging ever so sensually. His eyes widen in surprise at how sexy she is. "Okay," she deadpans with a frown as she fits herself between his legs so he has to look up to see her face, "what's up?"

"Nothing," he quickly assures but she can tell by his quickened pace and high pitch in his voice. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Chuck…" she drawls warningly. She knows he doesn't like to worry her with his problems, especially just before a mission, but she enjoys being his sounding board and helping him relax any way she can. She gently cups both his cheeks and looks down into his eyes.

"It's just…" he finds himself spilling his thoughts because of her piercing gaze. "Was I wrong? I shouldn't have offered you up for this mission. That was unfair to you and I don't like being the one who forced you into a seduction mission. What kind of boyfriend asks his girlfriend to get close to another man?"

Sarah beams with the brightest smile as she leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Chuck," she projects straightly, "don't you think maybe I want this? That maybe I need this?"

"What do you mean?" He frowns unsurely.

"It… I…" she fumbles over her words as she tries to express her mind in a positive way. "It feels good to know that people think you're still beautiful," she barely whispers as she embarrassingly looks away.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck bursts in shock at her confession. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I know you think so—" she shyly turns her head to look at him again.

"Everyone knows so," Chuck adamantly corrects her words. "Sarah," he stands up emphatically to back his honest words, "it is a proven fact that you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He gently takes hold of her waist. "If you look in the dictionary under beautiful, it says 'Sarah Walker' and has a picture of you!"

Out of everything Sarah can do at his glorious compliment, she lets out a giggle. She knows how ridiculous his proclamation is, but he wholly believes his words. It is honestly one of the sweetest things she has ever heard and she cannot contain the beaming grin on her face. "That was sweet," she mumbles adorably.

"Thanks, but it's true," he proclaims, not even cracking a grin at how foolish she is acting. "Sarah, I will bet you anything that even Cole will say you are the most beautiful girl in the world or some kind of British interpretation of it. Maybe even call you a flapper or whatever British people call beautiful women."

"A flapper?" She chuckles at the ridiculously old-fashioned word for a woman.

"I don't know," Chuck responds with a shrug as he finally lets a grin show through his honest exterior.

"Are you sure you want to bet again?" Sarah bounces her eyebrows seductively. "I won last time we bet."

"Yes, you are more satisfying than a belly full of shrimp," Chuck mirthfully grins as he remembers the fond time she spent proving that point. "But yes, I think this one I'm going to win for sure."

"What do I get if I win?" Sarah queries with a confident smirk.

"More like what do I get if I win because we both know I'm going to win," Chuck replies with the same confidence.

"I would offer you sex, but I don't think that is anything special," Sarah muses as her mind suddenly clicks with an idea from an earlier conversation they held. "I can always bring out the ropes and gags," Sarah jokingly states. "If you're into that kind of thing," she lets the sentence hang in the competitive air like a man debating on jumping off a bridge.

Chuck's eyes widen slightly at her declaration. But secretly, he cannot help but feel a flame grow inside him at the thought of taking advantage of a bound Sarah Walker. "Um…" is the only word to come out of his mouth. "What?"

"You can't tell me that thought doesn't at least turn you on a little," Sarah argues lightly. "Little Sarah Walker tied up and bound for you to take advantage of and to follow your every whim." She leans in very close and whispers into his ear ever so sensually, "I'd be all yours."

Chuck's jaw hangs low as he freezes in complete shock. She definitely read his mind and now he cannot even function at such an arousing fantasy. As he fights against the rust keeping his body frozen, he creakily nods his head in agreement to the bet.

"You're on," Sarah grins hungrily as she presses a kiss to his lips, while her mind tries to come up with a fair prize if she wins.

**March 26, 2005**

"This really couldn't be any easier," Bryce mumbles from his position on the couch in the far corner of the room with Jesse cuddled against his side. He is in a black lounge suit and she is in a silver sequined dress. They are enjoying themselves as patrons of the hotel bar and lounge while spying on Cole Barker. "The guy just downed his third scotch."

"He's obviously mulling over the suicide mission he's expecting tomorrow," Jesse adds in as she presses her pink lipstick-laden lips to Bryce's neck as if they are just a young couple in love.

"Another one, sir?" Casey gruffly asks Cole from his position across the bar. Casey is dressed in black slacks and a gold vest with a diamond pattern along it as he acts as the bartender. Cole wordlessly slides his empty tumbler towards Casey. Casey quickly refills the glass with the amber liquid of Johnny Walker Black Label.

"I'll soften him up," Chuck walks into the bar lounge in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He takes the seat next to Cole and orders a "martini. Shaken, not stirred. Three olives," he holds up three fingers to Casey as he leans over the bar. "Johnny Walker, huh?" Chuck turns to Cole in a friendly manner. "Trying to forget something?"

"Not quite," Cole replies without even giving Chuck so much as a glance.

"So a rough day then," Chuck surmises as if his declaration was the only choice. "Those days happen but trust me," Chuck speaks with confidence and honesty, "things always get better."

"I don't think that goes with my situation," Cole finally turns his head and gives Chuck the courtesy of eye contact.

"It's not like you have a bomb strapped to your chest," Chuck quips as he downs his martini in one fell swallow. He grimaces at the burning sensation through his throat, but muscles through it.

Cole lets out a depraved chuckle at the stranger's words. _If only he knew,_ Cole finds himself thinking.

Chuck pinches the sword pick cleanly through the three olives like a kabob and stands up. "Things will get better," he assures calmly before leaving a twenty dollar bill and walking away, leaving Cole mulling over Chuck's words. Chuck heads towards the exit when he sees Sarah entering. He smiles at her radiating beauty. She is in a black form-fitting dress with a low collar to accentuate her cleavage and her legs by cutting just above her mid-thigh. Her hair is blown back and gently curled over her right silver ring-clad ear, her lipstick is a gentle shade of pink with a hint of blue, and her eyes have a smoky pink eye shadow. _She wore the black dress,_ he smiles brightly at her. "He's all yours," Chuck whispers to Sarah as he passes her at the entrance of the bar lounge.

"Oh," she stops him with a hand on his wrist, "and if I win, you have to give me a lap dance in a banana hammock." She continues before he can even argue the terms of their bet.

Chuck pales at the embarrassing thought, but doesn't even get the chance to argue because she struts into the lounge before he can even agree to her terms. He cannot help but grin as he leaves the bar because of how well she planned that one out. Just because of her devious plan, he states, "You're on," into the microphone.

Sarah smiles at hearing his acceptance as she plops down beside Cole at the bar. She chose the black dress in spite of Chuck's preference of the blue because she wanted to be in his company when she looked her finest. "What can I get you, ma'am?" Casey asks Sarah.

Cole, being the voyeur he is, decides to at least allow the 'ma'am' beside him a look over. When his eyes fall upon the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen, he finds reinvigorated life as he would love one last hurrah before his suicide mission and this is the perfect way to do it: have sex with this gorgeous girl.

"A scratch margarita," Sarah responds almost snooty, knowing she is giving Casey a complicated drink order. "Blended with salt around the rim and a lime."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods shortly, fighting back the urge to lie and say they don't have any salt just to spite her.

"Put it on my tab," Cole abruptly states with a cheeky grin. Casey nods wordlessly as he starts creating Sarah's drink.

"Thank you," Sarah nods almost shyly with an adorable smile.

"I've always felt it was customary to buy the prettiest girl a drink," Cole charms in his rough British accent.

"Thank you," Sarah blushes on command. Her earpiece suddenly crackles to life.

"I win!" Chuck cheers ecstatically. "I told you so." Sarah turns her head away from Cole as she stifles the argument she so badly wants to voice, but cannot in Cole's presence.

After a brief second to focus back onto the mission, she turns to Cole with a brilliant smile. "Do our accents sound as sexy as yours does to us?"

Cole was slightly surprised by her question, but he hides it behind his cool façade. "You can have any accent and you'd sound just as sexy," he responds suavely.

"Someone's confident tonight," Sarah jovially states as Casey slides her finished drink towards her.

"Let's just say I have nothing to lose," he winks at her before turning to look forward and taking a long sip of his scotch.

"A lot of people find confidence sexy," Sarah muses over the top of her margarita glass as she stares forward.

"And I'm sure you have plenty of it," he responds flirtatiously.

"But *everyone* finds British accents sexy," Sarah states huskily as she tips her glass towards him before taking a long sip, letting her words soak into his mind.

Finally, after a long pause, Cole sincerely states, "I never got your name."

"Sarah," she replies mirthfully. "Please don't tell me your name is Bond because I'm not that ignorant."

Cole lets out a chuckle. "Cole," he finally responds. "But that has worked in the past."

"Alright, James," Sarah whispers flirtatiously as she dips her head towards Cole. "Is this the part where you invite the beautiful girl up to your room for one last night of fun before your big mission?"

"That's exactly what part this is," he turns to her with determination and a welcoming grin. "Would you like to see what this fun entails?"

"You just read my mind," she downs the rest of her drink as Cole stands up, his sobriety quite the feat after how much he's had to drink. He throws out a few twenty dollar bills onto the bar in a cool fashion as Sarah joins him standing up. He wraps a comfortable arm around her lower back and leads her to the elevator.

As they wait calmly for the elevator, Cole's mind thinks back on that stranger's words about how things will get better. And now that Cole is about to make hot passionate sex with this gorgeous angel, he finds himself agreeing with the stranger's words and even grinning about it.

Once the elevator doors open, the two of them step in and Cole hits the '6' button. As the doors close, Cole turns on his female counterpart and leans in for a heated kiss when he feels Sarah's palm against his chest. "Slow down, cowboy," she mirthfully quips. "We have the rest of the night to have fun."

If it wasn't for her salacious, yet joyful smile, he would've argued about starting the fun just a little bit early. But he knows that a great night is ahead of him so he impatiently waits for the elevator doors to open to the sixth floor and the quick-paced walk to his room. The moment he steps into his room and allows Sarah in, he shuts the door and turns to attack her lips with heated passion when a voice stops him mid-flight.

"I so won that bet," Chuck states mirthfully, gloating that he won a bet with the always correct and knowledgeable Sarah.

Cole tenses at the unwelcome stranger. As he reaches behind his back for his handgun, he realizes it isn't there. "We're not here to hurt you," Sarah states calmly, her ditzy attitude completely replaced with a serious calm.

"Yet you took my weapon," Cole states dryly as he stares at Sarah holding his handgun.

"It's precautionary really," Sarah responds before turning to Chuck. "And you so didn't win. It had to be in the whole world."

"Oh come on!" Chuck tosses his hands up in consternation. "You can't expect him to say the exact thing."

"You never specified," Sarah retorts. "I thought it had to be the exact words."

"The odds of that are so much smaller," Chuck complains. "I wouldn't have taken the bet then."

"That's not fair," Sarah argues as she puts Cole's gun onto the counter. "You can't back out now."

"Well, I think I won," Chuck snootily crosses his arms over his chest and points his chin towards her.

"How about a compromise," she sighs knowing that he is not going to give in.

"Fine," Chuck replies, knowing it probably isn't a good idea to anger your girlfriend if she is a CIA spy and all-around badass.

Cole, after having bounced his eyes from left to right as if he was watching a tennis match between the two guests in his hotel room, finally queries, "what the hell is going on?"

As if Chuck and Sarah forgot he was even in the room, they both turn to him with slightly guilty looks. "We're here to make sure you successfully break into the prison and kill Daniel Shaw," Sarah replies seriously, knowing it is now time to get to business.

**March 26, 2005**

"This is definitely a turn of events," Cole muses after taking in the entire plan from Sarah, Chuck, Casey, Bryce, and Jesse inside his hotel room. "While I mourn the loss of getting in bed with you," he charmingly glances at Sarah, who rolls her eyes at his cheesy come-on, "I am grateful for the help. I would like nothing more than to help you capture Prince."

"Let me take a look at your shackle," Chuck sincerely commands as he steps up to Cole.

"Just be careful with it," Cole states as he holds out his right wrist with the explosive on it. "I really don't feel like exploding right now."

"I don't think any of us do," Bryce dryly remarks.

"I just want to see if there is any way to deactivate it," Chuck explains as he studies the thin device that is interlocked by a steel rod at the underside of it. "Short of a soldering iron, it doesn't look removable."

"I could've told you that," Cole grumbles because of his shitty situation.

"We're going to walk you through the prison and make sure it looks like you completed your mission," Casey explains. "The moment Prince removes that device, we'll arrest her."

"I would argue about her being my prisoner," Cole quips, "but I think you saving my ass is a good tradeoff."

"Do you have any idea how Prince might verify that you carried out your mission?" Sarah queries, hoping for something that can help them in capturing Prince.

"We didn't really talk much," Cole responds cheekily, letting the recognition of his words fall on everyone.

"We got that," Casey grumbles. "Do you have any intel on the Ring?"

"This is my first foray into them," Cole explains soberly. "Sorry I couldn't help more. Prince just happened to murder one of our agents and I was assigned to find out why… And now I know," he holds up his explosive-clad wrist. "He didn't follow her orders."

"Here's an ear piece and a microphone," Jesse materializes a small black box in her hands. She flips it open to reveal a small inconspicuous speaker that fits into the ear and a watch with a built-in microphone. She shuts the box and hands it to him. "Put them on when you're on your way to the prison and let us know."

**March 27, 2005**

"Uhhhhhggggg…" Chuck groans like a brainless zombie as the ringing of his alarm clock blares through the hotel room piercing his fragile ear drums. Sarah reaches across Chuck's chest to turn off his alarm. By the time she reaches the alarm clock, she is straddled over his waist. "Sleep…" he groans groggily.

"Time to wake up," Sarah presses a kiss to his lips. She isn't a morning person either but a mission is more important than her sleep so she knows she needs to be ready and awake.

"Five more minutes," Chuck whines without opening his eyes as he places his hands on her bare thighs.

"Nup," she pouts adorably as she lightly presses both her palms to his bare chest. "We need to go to the prison."

"I don't wanna," Chuck cries out like a petulant child.

"I'll give you sex," she eggs him on with a hopeful grin.

"In that case," he mumbles sleepily as he opens his eyes to reveal the blond angel in one of his white undershirts that is shear enough to reveal the contour of her breasts. "I'm up," he exclaims as he sits up quickly, much to his body's pained resistance.

Sarah tumbles backwards with a giggle as her back lands softly on his legs. She continues to laugh as she lies on top of him. Chuck smiles as he gets a gracious view of her purple panties between her legs, but her laugh is what gives him the biggest smile. He is serenaded by the laughter of an angel. She agilely flips herself backwards off of him and off the bed, landing perfectly on her feet. "Good," she smiles at him, "you're awake."

"Sex? Where?" He acts like an excited dog as he looks to his right and then quickly to his left.

"Not enough time," she laughs at his comical antics. "But don't worry, I haven't forgot about our compromise."

"Good," Chuck grins as he slowly climbs out of the bed, his legs fighting with his mind.

"So we're going to head to the prison and you're going to see if anyone is hacked into the network," Sarah explains their agenda for the day. "The rest of the team will meet us there later. Cole is going to break in at one when the guards are on their convenient lunch break. Oh, and you're going to need to download the schematics of the prison so we can direct Barker."

"Sounds good," Chuck yawns as he stretches his long thin body and raises his arms to the sky. "Let's get in the shower and be on our way."

"Way ahead of you," she peels the shear white shirt from her torso and scampers towards the bathroom.

**March 27, 2005**

"We're in luck," Chuck explains to the rest of the team after their voyage to upstate New York where the prison is. "It looks like I detected an anomaly when I hacked into the network."

"And you think it's Prince?" Jesse queries curiously.

"There's no way to be certain, but there is definitely somebody watching in on the feeds," Chuck responds honestly. "And there are cameras everywhere, even in Shaw's cell."

"It has to be Prince," Bryce states defiantly. "Who else would be watching in on the feeds?"

"So Prince will get to see Barker's every move," Casey concludes agreeably.

"We have a good plan here," Sarah explains. "The only problem is we don't know when Prince is going to remove the explosive from Barker."

"You think maybe we can get the detonator from her?" Bryce asks, curious to know what everyone's opinions are.

"It's possible," Casey muses gruffly. "But we have no idea where she's holding it. It may not even be on her person."

"We can't risk it," Sarah shuts down the option immediately. "Once she removes the device from Barker, we'll apprehend her."

"We can't just let Barker be her puppet forever!" Bryce argues heatedly. "We have no idea how much she expects from him. What if she has another mission for him after? Are we just going the Ring? We just need the 2.1 and we could stop her before she can detonate the bomb."

"I get your concern," Chuck somberly states. "I feel the same way but what if we don't get to her in time? What if she does detonate the bomb? Is it worth losing Cole to capture her?"

"Well as long as she has that explosive on his wrist, she can hold that over our heads," Bryce responds agitatedly because he hates not being able to control the situation. "We need to gain the upper hand."

"She doesn't know we're helping Barker," Sarah explains. "So we do have the element of surprise here. We just need her to remove that explosive."

Suddenly, their ear pieces crackle to life with Cole's voice. "I'm on my way now," he explains to them.

"We read you," Casey quickly responds, making sure Cole knows his words aren't falling on deaf ears.

"I just got off the phone with Prince," Cole details his situation. "She said she'll call me when I finish the mission and she'll be watching my every move. I think she has access to the camera system."

"We already figured that out," Chuck responds optimistically. "That's a good thing. She will be watching you and it will look like you're doing exactly what she wants. She won't know the difference and with the camera in Shaw's cell, she will have video evidence of you killing him."

"About that…" Cole mentions slightly nervously. "I'm not actually going to kill him, am I?"

"We've already taken care of it," Casey explains. "Shaw is wearing a vest with a fake blood pack."

"I don't have blanks in my gun," Cole dreadfully informs them.

"There will be a handgun of the same model as yours with blanks in it hidden behind some steam pipes in the room before Shaw's cell," Casey continues to explain. "The spot is hidden from the view of the cameras."

"Got it," Cole responds quickly.

"And don't worry," Chuck speaks up in a soothing tone. "We're going to walk you through the entire mission. We have the floor plans and the guards' positions."

"And how will I be taking out the guards?" Cole queries, knowing he won't have the blanks until just before Shaw's cell.

"They're all wearing vests," Casey answers. "Hit each one square in the chest and we should be fine. They'll do the rest."

"Everyone in the prison knows what is going on so they all know what to do," Sarah assures calmly.

"Just try not to actually injure any of the guards," Casey scoffs jokingly.

**Please review.**


	27. A Bloody Mess

**Thanks for the reviews. I know it has been a long, long while since my last update but I didn't really have the time having to deal with family and life and whatnot. I do know where I want this story to go and how I want it to end, but it is just getting there without giving you all the story you deserve. Did you know that I love reviews?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 27, 2005**

"Take a left," Sarah's voice chirps into Cole's ear from the ear piece they gave him earlier. Cole quickly slides on the soles of his feet as he slows his sprint to turn left down the pale white hallway of the prison as it flashes with blindingly bright red from the emergency lights.

"They'll be two guards inside the door at your next right," Chuck speaks up. "They'll be at your ten and 2 o' clock."

Cole silently listens as he can hear his heart beating quicker with each second. He knows he is in good hands but the adrenaline is still coursing through him as if he was on his own. Cole slows himself to a stop just before the door on his right. He quickly swipes the keycard he took from the first guard he 'eliminated.' Cole pushes the door open and sees the two guards in the exact position Chuck had just told him. Cole quickly fires two consecutive shots directly into the guards' chests with barely even the need to aim his shot with Chuck's perfect description. They both crumple to the floor as if slain by the bullets.

"Keep moving to the end of the hall," Sarah commands. "There will be a door and then make a left."

Cole follows Sarah's directions and swipes the keycard to enter the hallway. He starts left at a sprint down a narrow hallway that gently bends towards the right. He sprints by cell after cell filled with unsavory criminals.

"You have two guards heading towards you," Casey nearly shouts in trepidation.

"Take that door on your right!" Chuck suddenly shouts.

Cole's soles squeak at the sudden brake on the tiles. He swipes the keycard and steps into the room and shuts the door. He looks around him to find himself inside a clean bathroom that must be for the guards.

"Wait for it…" Chuck drawls as he waits for the two guards to jog by the restroom. "Wait for it…" he drawls out longer until the guards pass. "And go!"

Cole steps back into the hallway and glances to his left back where he came and the two guards are heading before picking up his sprint to the right.

"You're almost at Shaw's cell," Bryce informs Cole slightly jokingly. "You can always skip the blank and just kill him."

"Shut up!" Jesse hits Bryce in the arm knowing he is joking, but the tension is too high for comedy at the moment.

"Guys!" Cole huffs as he nears a door at the end of the hallway.

"You're going to enter that door," Sarah explains quickly. "It is clear and the handgun with blanks will be just to the left of the door behind the steam pipes."

"Grab it quick so it doesn't look like you disappeared from the cameras," Chuck informs the Brit.

Cole reaches the door and slips in with the help of the trusty keycard. He looks to his left and sees the steam pipes and the black handgun peeking out. He quickly grabs it and replaces his handgun at his lower back and under his shirt. He cocks the handgun with blanks and calmly walks to the center of the room. There are four cell doors in front of him and two on each of his sides. He can surmise that these must be where the most dangerous villains are held.

"Shaw is in the third cell from your right on the far wall," Casey explains before backing away from the microphone and turning to his team inside the spy van. "Shaw better not screw this up. We're giving up a lot for this."

"He has no reason to screw this up," Chuck explains honestly. "We're giving him a good deal here. He will be moved to a state penitentiary and will be treated as a normal prisoner instead with time outdoors and all that."

"Plus, if he doesn't cooperate, Cole could always just kill him for real," Sarah adds in seriously.

Casey grunts in thought at how this can play out. He doesn't like making deals with traitors or criminals and Shaw is both, but this mission is more important than Casey's patriotism.

"The code to enter is one, six, four, seven," Sarah informs Cole.

Cole slowly types in the code as he catches his breath and recalibrates himself. The door makes a resounding noise as air releases and the steel door slides into the wall. Cole stares into the small five by ten foot cell and sees Shaw standing at the far wall with his hands lowered and his face darkened by the lack of light. Shaw slowly lifts his head until his face lights up red from the flashing red lights from the alarm.

"This is how it ends for me?" Shaw states ominously more than asks as his face remains stoic.

"I'm afraid so," Cole responds as he lifts his gun and aims it at Shaw's chest.

"Let the Ring know they deserve to crash and burn for killing my wife," as Shaw finishes his final request, Cole fires a single shot and Shaw feels the tiny explosive in his vest explode.

Shaw falls backwards and slumps down to the floor, letting his body go limp and his head drop. Cole takes a few steps backwards, unsure about the whole thing about Shaw's wife. He ignores the last words of a dying man and shuts the door back on Shaw. Cole quickly replaces the handgun filled with blanks behind the steam pipes and pulls out his loaded handgun.

"Now back the way you came," Casey informs Cole after noticing Sarah silent in contemplation over killing Shaw's wife and pinning it on the Ring.

Cole listens to the gruff Major and heads down the winding hallway that is now bearing to his left.

"You got those two guards coming back towards you," Casey explains. "A shot to the chest of each will take them out."

Cole responds affirmatively in his mind as he first spots the left elbow and left knee of the guard on Cole's right side. He aims his weapon and without stopping his sprint, he fires one shot into the guard's chest. As the guard drops to the floor, Cole sees the other guard with his assault rifle turning to aim on Cole. Cole quickly fires a shot into the guard's chest, successfully stopping the guard from aiming or taking a shot. Cole sprints past the two guards as he makes his way back towards the exit.

**March 27, 2005**

As Cole drives away in his getaway sedan, he hears his saviors talking to each other in the background.

"I put the feeds on a loop," Chuck explains to the rest of his team. "Even if Prince is still watching, it will look like they are all still dead."

"Good, because we can't have any mistakes," Casey grumbles.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Jesse queries unsurely. "Just wait for Prince's next orders?"

Cole is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He quickly answers it with a gruff, "hello?"

"Well done, Agent Barker," Prince congratulates with a smirk he can see through the phone. "That was quite fantastic. Very exhilarating to watch."

"Are you going to take this thing off me now?" Cole nearly demands in frustration. "I did what you asked. That Daniel Shaw is dead. I held my part of the bargain. Now you have to."

"Don't worry," Prince responds confidently, "The Ring keeps their word. There's this nice small park in Cazenovia. You really can't miss it. I'll see you there in two hours." Prince ends the call and Cole finds himself in relief for the first time since his last romp in the bed with Prince.

"Guys," Cole speaks into his microphone, "it looks like she wants to meet me at a park in Cazenovia."

"Good," Sarah responds instantly. "You passed the town on your way here. When did she say she was going to meet you?"

"In two hours," Cole responds.

"Good, we'll be there ready to apprehend her," Casey speaks up. "Did she say anything about the taking off the explosive?"

"She said she would keep her end of the bargain, so I hope so," Cole answers honestly.

"I don't see any reason for her not to hold up her end," Chuck explains earnestly. "She already has the evidence if she wanted to blackmail you into more help."

"Good," Cole smiles in relief. "I need a vacation after this."

**March 27, 2005**

Sarah presses a soft kiss to Chuck's right cheek under her dark sunglasses on the breezy sunny afternoon. The sun is on its descent and it is surprisingly warm for a March day in upstate New York, but still cold enough for the heavy white snow jacket she is wearing as she loops her arm through Chuck's. Chuck is in an olive green snow jacket and a white beanie wrapped warmly around his head as he pushes a stroller through the park. Sarah rests her head on his shoulder as they leisurely walk along the cement path dissecting the park looking like just a young couple in love to even the trained eye. Casey is on a bench perusing through the morning's newspaper as if he is a harmless civilian just enjoying the nice day while learning about the current events of the world.

Jesse and Bryce are lying down on top of a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a small assortment of foods in front of them. Jesse feeds Bryce a grape when she sees Cole enter the scene and walk towards the center of the park. She inconspicuously whispers, "Cole is in sight."

"Roger that," Casey responds as he peers over the brim of his newspaper to see Cole walking through the park in a light jacket with his hands stiffly shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Cole finds an open place inside the park to wait.

"I've got eyes on Prince," Sarah whispers into her microphone as her eyes notice the raven-haired Ring agent walking briskly in a black trench coat and a confident step. Sarah and Chuck stop walking as Sarah kneels down in front of the stroller as if she is making sure her infant child is comfortable.

"I'm here," Cole states the moment Prince slows her step in front of him. "Take this thing off me," he pulls his right wrist out from his jacket.

"Relax," Prince grins at Cole. "I keep my word. Was it satisfying? Killing a traitor?"

"I didn't even know the man," Cole bites back around the sight of his breath, starting to feel the cold.

"You look cold," Prince smiles now. "I can always keep you warm inside my bed."

"Are we done here?" Cole retorts, agitated with her humor.

"Alright, alright," she pulls out a key-like device from her left coat pocket. "But what I'm curious about is why he blamed the Ring for his wife. We didn't kill her. The CIA did."

"As I told you, I don't even know the man or how he got into that situation," Cole repeats calmly.

"I'll take your pistol from you," she sticks out her empty left palm. "You know, for insurance and all."

Cole can't do anything but comply so he slides the gun from his lower back and inconspicuously hands her the pistol. She quickly pockets it, not wanting to bring any attention or panic to their situation, especially with that couple and their baby. Cole gives her his right wrist to remove the explosive and she spins it on his wrist.

"Well, it has definitely been fun," she explains as if they are great friends. "You were quite impressive to watch."

"Thanks," he responds bitterly.

She unhinges the key-like device to reveal a tiny LCD screen and three tiny buttons. She presses a certain sequence in and the device lights up green. She installs it into the bracelet around Cole's wrist and spins it. The steel instantly retracts and the bracelet slips from his wrist immediately. He pulls his wrist back and runs his left hand around it as if to inspect it is still there.

"Well, don't go too far," she smiles deviously at him as she slides the explosive into her left hip pocket. "We'll be in touch."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Cole responds as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Sarah whips her Smith and Wesson Model 5906 from the baby-less stroller and aims it on Prince. At the same moment, Chuck slips out his USP .45. They both descend on Prince from behind her as Casey reveals a handgun hidden behind his newspaper.

"It's over," Bryce calls out from Prince's left, having pulled out his and Jesse's handguns from the picnic basket. Jesse is right beside him with her gun drawn on Prince.

"You're surrounded," Casey states from Prince's right side as he tosses a reserve handgun to Cole. He catches it and aims it at Prince.

"Let us see your hands," Sarah states from behind Prince. She glances back and knows she has only two ways out of this: life of imprisonment or glorious death.

"Do you really think you've won?" Prince questions with a sadistic smile.

"Six against one says we do," Casey responds gruffly, a small smirk on his lips.

"You're going to tell us everything you know," Bryce hostilely demands.

"I'm not telling you anything," Prince smiles when Cole hears the faint sound of beeping.

"Get down!" Cole shouts as loud as he can as he dives backwards to cover himself on the grass. Bryce quickly tackles Jesse to the ground to protect her. Casey turns his back towards Prince to shield himself. Chuck wraps his arms around Sarah and uses his body to protect her to the best of his abilities.

The explosive sounds, causing a loud boom that could rival a gunshot. After the explosion echoes in the quiet park, Casey peeks from his hunched position to see Prince on the floor, her entire left hip gone with charred blood all over her.

Cole looks over his shoulder and shakes his head. "That was very anticlimactic," he states as he gets himself to his feet.

As all the spies look at the remains of their enemy, Prince lets out a suffocated choke of blood. "She's still alive!" Chuck nearly drops to his knees to put pressure on the gaping wound that looks like a shark bit a massive chunk out of her.

"She'll never make it," Casey states solemnly.

"The Ring…" Prince croaks out through drowning breaths of blood. "Never… Loses…" her eyes start to roll back and the blood filling her mouth finally lies still.

Chuck finally gets a good look at what is left of Prince and he feels his gag reflex start to kick in. He stumbles backwards as he mumbles, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

**March 27, 2005**

"She killed herself?" Beckman queries in shock and anger at the revelation in their mission. The spies returned to the hotel room in New York City after calling in a cleanup crew so they can personally update the General through a video conference.

"She set off the explosive," Cole answers as the spies gather inside Casey's hotel room in New York.

"There was nothing we could do," Jesse continues somberly.

"That was the only lead we had," Beckman groans agitatedly. She had all her baskets in the team being able to apprehend Prince alive. "Please tell me you were at least able to get something out of her."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Chuck solemnly lowers his head. "We were about to arrest her."

"We never got the chance to extract any intel," Casey grumbles.

Beckman sighs dreadfully. "Alright team," she directs as if all her energy has been drained by a succubus, "your flight back to Los Angeles is tomorrow. Agent Barker, thank you for your service and you can now report back to your superiors."

"Thank you, ma'am," Cole nods sincerely before Beckman can relinquish the video conference.

"You know," Chuck surmises jokingly, "I kind of expected an 'it's a *bloody* mess' kind of joke," he comically says to Cole.

"Not every Englishmen uses the word bloody to replace the 'F' word," Cole deadpans with a slight grin.

"But it would've worked so perfectly back there," Bryce adds in with his own comical grin.

**March 27, 2005**

Chuck is staring off into space as he sits on the edge of his and Sarah's bed inside their hotel room. Sarah instantly knows that solemn faraway look on his face. It usually means he is pondering too much and worrying about things out of his power. After stripping down to just a shirt and panties in the warm hotel room, she climbs onto the bed behind him. She gently fits him between her legs as she sits on her knees.

She softly presses kisses against his bare neck from behind him. "Chuck," she whispers into his neck as soothingly as possible.

After a slight pause, he finally responds to her soft voice. "What are we supposed to do, Sarah?" He questions worriedly. "We have no idea where the Ring is or what they're doing."

"Something will come up," she responds weakly, knowing that she can't give him a stronger response because she's worrying about the same thing.

"But what if it doesn't?" Chuck continues to question fearfully. "What if we don't find anything and then we won't be ready for the Ring's next move."

She presses another kiss to his neck. "There's nothing we can do right now," she whispers sweetly. "But Beckman is doing everything in her power to find a new lead."

"I just…" he pauses as he thinks over his words. "I hate waiting, Sarah. We're sitting on our asses while the Ring could be mobilizing for an attack. We still don't really know what the Ring is capable of."

"Well," Sarah grins mischievously as she runs her hand down his chest from behind, "we still haven't held our ends of the bets," she whispers into his ear.

Chuck feels a shiver run down his body but he catches her wrist before it could descend into his pants. "I'm sorry," he sighs tiredly. "I guess I'm just not in the mood right now."

Sarah is slightly shocked into paralysis by his confession. She has never dealt with him not wanting sex before. He's always enjoyed it and has even initiated it multiple times, but if he doesn't want sex anymore, she doesn't know what to do. The number of horrific conclusions sprint through her head like a high school track meet. _Does he no longer love me? Has he gotten over me and wants someone better? Is he tired of me? Or tired of being tied down to one woman?_ "Oh," Sarah shakily whispers as she retracts her hand and slides away from him on the bed.

"It's not you," Chuck assures her honestly as he lowers his head into his hands. "It's just… with what happened today… Prince dying… having no leads… I'm sorry," he stands to his feet and drudges into the bathroom.

Sarah watches the man she loves vanish behind the closed bathroom door. She finds herself in the worst emotional prison she has ever dealt with. She knows she isn't a great communicator, at least verbally. Chuck has always been calm and understanding, giving her the time she needed to say what she felt. But now Chuck is becoming bitter and fatigued, and she doesn't know what to do about it. She doesn't know how to approach him and let him know she is there for him just like he has always been there for her. As she lets her mind mull over the depressing thoughts, she slips her entire body under the bed covers and rests on her side, looking away from the bathroom.

Chuck steps out of the bathroom to see his lovely girlfriend laying in the bed on the far edge and he sighs softly. He strips down to his boxers and slides into the bed to the left of Sarah. He glances over at her and all he can see is her mop of blonde hair. He leans in close to her and presses a very soft kiss to her left shoulder. "Goodnight, Sarah," he whispers gently. "I love you." He turns back to rest on his back, hoping sleep will come quickly. Sarah smiles at hearing his confession of love, but keeps her eyes closed and lets slumber take her.

**March 28, 2005**

Chuck finds himself with a heavy weight on his right side as his eyelids flutter from the full amount of sleep he gained overnight. He slowly glances down to see Sarah's golden hair sprawled across his bare torso as her left cheek is pressed tightly to his chest and her arms ringed around his abdomen. He gently strokes her hair with his left hand as he smiles at her new position at his side.

After feeling his hand grace her cheek softly, she smiles subtly having been awake for the last twenty minutes. "I love you, Chuck," she whispers quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too," he responds with a sincere smile as she looks up at him.

"I didn't mean to offend you last night," she apologizes earnestly.

"You didn't offend me," Chuck assures by interrupting her. "I was just being an idiot last night. Of course I love you and love making love with you. I just didn't feel into it with everything that happened. Is that alright?"

"As long as you aren't thinking about leaving me," she states with a subtle grin but very serious tone. She has had issues with abandonment ever since running away with her father when she was just a child and then when he was arrested and she had no choice but to become a spy. No matter what happens in her life, she will always have that small fear that Chuck will abandon her just like everyone else in her life has.

"I would never leave you, Sarah," he states with pure honesty as he cups both her cheeks with his hands. "I am madly in love with you and every day I find my love growing for you."

"That will suffice," she smiles brightly a she climbs on top of him and straddles him. She presses her lips to his to seal his words with a kiss. "And I'd never leave you," she states before reattaching her lips to his.

**March 28, 2005**

"Chuck," Sarah warily warns as she knows how he is going to react after hearing the latest news from Beckman, "something will come up. Please don't go into that funk again."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Chuck exclaims in frustration as he turns to face her inside their hotel room back in Los Angeles.

"We wait," she responds honestly, knowing those aren't the words he was hoping to hear. "But it's not all that bad," she continues before he can voice the retort on his lips. "We get to have some alone time, which will be nice," she smiles sweetly at him. "And we can see how Ellie and Devon are doing with the wedding plans. You can't tell me you're not excited that she's getting married," she grins confidently, knowing that she has shifted his mind to a happier gear.

"I am excited," Chuck grins spitefully, knowing he is angry with their situation but he is just so thrilled and happy for Ellie. "I can't think of someone who deserves to be happy more than she does," he beams a glorified smile of admiration and adoration.

Sarah cannot help but mimic his smile. She may not know Ellie as well as she'd like, having been out on missions for most of their time, but she couldn't agree more with Chuck's words. Ellie practically raised him since he was just a child and she molded him into the finest gentleman that somehow found a way to love a spy that didn't know anything but the guns, killing, and missions. Sarah leans into Chuck's chest and lets his arms softly wrap around her as she wipes the single tear of joy from his left eye. "Let's see if we can help them with the wedding plans." She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

**Please review. I don't know if I told you this before, but I love reviews.**


	28. It'll Be Fun

**Thanks for the reviews. I know that it has been some time since the last update but time seems to fly when I'm not writing this story. But I do know how I want the general direction of this story to go. This gets a little M-rated just so you know… in a good way. So, you've been warned.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**March 28, 2005**

"Ellie, this dinner is absolutely delicious," Sarah mews at the explosion of flavor as she pops another piece of parmesan chicken into her mouth at the dinner table in Ellie and Devon's apartment.

"Thank you, Sarah," Ellie nods slightly with a bright grin. She is overjoyed to have her big superspy brother and his gorgeous superspy girlfriend over for even just one dinner. They have been so busy working around the world that she hasn't got to see them in a long time. And she loves her brother too much to let him completely out in the world on his own, especially being in a dangerous world like espionage. "I don't want to brag, but I think this is may be just a little better than Chuck's chicken pepperoni," she mirthfully grins at Chuck.

"Hey!" Chuck responds in faux offense, but his grin is a dead giveaway that he is only kidding. "I'll have you know that chicken pepperoni is a specialty of mine."

"Because it's the only thing you can cook," Ellie jokingly argues.

"I can cook…" Chuck retorts quickly as if very confident in his culinary skills. "As long as the microwave is involved."

Everyone gets a good chuckle at his joke. "Sarah," Ellie speaks to the blonde sitting next to Chuck, "has he ever cooked his chicken pepperoni for you?"

"I can't say that he has," Sarah responds with a delightful grin at the back and forth between the siblings.

Ellie punches Chuck in the arm. "Ow!" Chuck flinches back. "What was that for?"

"For not cooking for Sarah," Ellie glares at her brother.

"Does Awesome ever cook for you?" Chuck responds quickly with almost a snooty smirk. He has to thank the spy life for his quick wit.

"Whoa, bro," Devon raises his hands in placation, "leave me out of this."

"Plus, you need to have a full kitchen and an oven and hotel rooms don't exactly have ovens or microwaves for that," Chuck rattles off, knowing he is going to finally win an argument against his sister.

"Fine," Ellie pouts, knowing there is no convincing her brother to be more chivalrous than he already is.

_Ellie: 4,536. Chuck: 1._ Chuck tallies in his minds.

"So guys," Sarah speaks up after a sip of her red wine, "how's the wedding going?"

"We're getting there," Ellie excitedly responds. "I'm actually going dress shopping tomorrow—oh my god! You have to come with us! I need to get your opinion on the bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh I don't know," Sarah shyly responds, knowing she would be completely out of her element.

"Oh you have to be there, Sarah," Ellie pleads sweetly.

"It'll be fun," Chuck chimes in with a cheeky smile before wondering how fun it really could be. "Probably," he adds in after the pause from his thoughts. "Plus, it's not like we have a mission to do." Chuck knows that the burden of having no leads is not weighing down on him alone. Sarah feels the same way. She is just better at managing it and keeping it to herself. She deserves to have some fun for once in a while and she can use the deviation from the spy world.

"Alright," Sarah finally gives in with a sigh. "I'm sold."

"Yea!" Ellie claps her hands together with a bright excited grin. Ellie may have all her other bridesmaids coming with her, but she knows that Sarah has a figure more fit for a supermodel than a doctor so it will be nice to see the dresses on her, especially.

"So have you guys decided on the location?" Chuck asks sincerely.

"We're working on it," Ellie responds slightly reserved as if she is holding in some hostility.

"What's up?" Chuck catches it instantly and Ellie for the slightest moments wishes her brother wasn't the astute spy he is.

"My parents are trying to get involved with the wedding," Devon explains calmly, knowing he is acting as the calm before the storm.

"They're trying to hijack it!" Ellie exclaims begrudgingly. "This is our wedding! Not theirs!"

Chuck and Sarah both raise their eyes and purse their lips in silent awkwardness at the arguing couple, having been forgotten in the heat of the argument.

"They're just excited about me getting married," Devon explains gently, knowing not to upset his fiancée. "I'm the first one of all my brothers."

"Yea, but they're acting as if it's their wedding!" Ellie retorts agitatedly. Chuck and Sarah quietly lean backwards as if they are trying to sneakily escape. Ellie turns on the two spies suddenly. "What would you do if someone was trying to plan your entire wedding for you?"

"Oh, um, well…" Sarah mumbles, knowing Chuck is caught like a deer in headlights. She has never even thought about marriage. The whole concept of sharing everything with another frightens her. She loves Chuck and doesn't even want to imagine splitting up with him, but that doesn't mean she has to share everything she possesses with him. _Does it?_ "I think your wedding should be yours to plan, right?" She nudges Chuck in the side with her left elbow. "Right?" She projects towards Chuck.

"Oh! Yea! Definitely!" Chuck suddenly spurts out, barely registering what the question was.

"You see?" Ellie turns her determined gaze back to Devon.

"Wha…?" Devon is shocked with how everything has turned on him. "I… I guess I can talk to them," he softly states, giving in to the steamy brunette. "They're just excited, Ellie."

"I know," Ellie sighs, knowing it isn't Devon's fault. "It's just it's our wedding, Devon. I just want it to be special. I don't want to have a wedding in a church. There's nothing special about a church, at least to me. I'm not religious. You're not religious. The church doesn't make sense."

"El," Devon gently cuts, "I don't care about the church either. It is just traditional, and you know how my parents like traditional."

"Yea, they're more conservative than republicans," Ellie deadpans.

"What do you want, babe?" Devon asks sweetly. "As long as you let me keep making my ginseng protein shakes and working out without a shirt, you can have whatever you want."

"I love you," Ellie smiles in adoration from across the table.

"I love you too, babe," he responds with a grin.

"And I *thoroughly* enjoy you without a shirt on," Ellie adds seductively with a salacious wink.

"Alright," Chuck announces loudly, interrupting the engaged couple. "I think that's our cue."

"No!" Ellie laughs as she gently grabs Chuck's left wrist. "I was only kidding. Stay."

"You're pushing your luck," Chuck narrows his eyes in a mock mobster tone.

"Hey Chuckster," Devon barges in excitedly. "A few of the guys are going hiking tomorrow if you want to join. It's our day off tomorrow and Sarah already has plans for the morning," he directs between himself and Ellie. "What do you say?"

"Umm… yea…" Chuck drawls out awkwardly, trying to develop a plan to graciously decline the invitation.

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah grins mischievously. "It'll be fun," she mimics his words from earlier.

"Yea, well, I'm kind of tired of saving the world," Chuck explains cheekily. "Don't we ever get vacation days?"

"We'll be back by noon," Devon coos, trying to wrangle in the super-secret agent.

"And then we can meet for lunch at one," Ellie adds in happily. "We should be done looking at dresses by then."

Chuck turns to Sarah with a comical grin. "How do we get roped into these things?"

"I don't know," Sarah laughs hopelessly.

**March 29, 2005**

"I think I need a nap," Chuck groggily states as he drags his feet to the bed in their hotel room after the morning events. He plops onto the bed face first with a loud tired sigh.

"What are you?" Sarah blearily jokes as she follows Chuck to the bed. "Sixty years old?" She climbs onto the bed next to Chuck, lying down in the same face down position, having been worn out from wearing upwards of fifteen different dresses. She has infiltrated enemy compounds, hunted down a drug lord, yet dress shopping with Ellie has tired her out the most.

"You're not allowed to take a nap," Chuck lazily mumbles as he lifts his left arm so Sarah can snuggle closer to him. "Then you won't be able to fall asleep later tonight."

"But sleep sounds so… fantastic," she breathes.

"But doesn't sex sound better?" Chuck argues mirthfully.

"So much better," Sarah moans as she slides her hand into the back of his pants and palms a chunk of his left buttock. "And we still need to complete our bet," she saucily explains. "But I'm just so tired. How 'bout a nap and then we can work off the excess energy by completing our bet? I already got the banana hammock," she gives his ass a squeeze. "It's leopard print."

"I can't believe you're going to make me wear it," Chuck groans. "Do you want me to lose my balls?"

"It's not that tight," Sarah laughs tiredly. "Plus, I got it in extra-large to make sure it fits. And don't forget what you get after."

"I would never," Chuck responds with a salacious grin. "I'm looking forward to having Sarah Walker all to myself."

"Let's get some sleep before I get too horny," Sarah slides to the top of the bed and tugs on his upper arm to get him to come up there with her.

**March 29, 2005**

"I still can't believe you chose Marvin Gaye," Chuck rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on the chair, glad to finally have worked off his bet.

Sarah smiles raggedly at her boyfriend wearing nothing but the leopard banana hammock that *really* accentuates his manhood. And she may've lied about the size being that big because it is definitely growing tight. "What can I say?" She mirthfully responds. "I'm still new to this whole music thing."

"Well it was actually a quite fitting choice," Chuck informs her sweetly as he stands up and heads for the mini fridge.

"I had to stick with the classics, right?" She suddenly lets out a throaty growl as he bends over to reach a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Always a safe choice," he takes a long draw of the water. "You know, if I was a real stripper, you would've been thrown out less than ten seconds in," he comically states as he retakes his chair across from Sarah. "I'm pretty certain there's a 'No Touching' rule."

Sarah remains in the chair that she was given the very entertaining, very arousing lap dance in. Her mind quickly drifts back to just a few minutes ago at Chuck's words. She definitely broke the 'no touching' rule a multitude of times. But she really couldn't help it. Maybe pulling his single piece of clothing down and giving his manhood that kiss was a little too far, but there is no way she'll feel any guilt for it.

"Um… Sarah?" Chuck crooks his head as he stares at her.

"It's your turn," she suddenly breaks out of her trance, ready to satisfy Chuck in any way he wants. "I'm all yours. What are you going to do? Tie me up? Gag me?" She smirks deviously, curious to know his answer.

"Gag you?" He furrows his brow comically. "Are you planning on screaming?" He suddenly grins salaciously as his tone become very serious and professional.

"Depends," Sarah responds with the same grin as him. "What are you planning to do?"

"First," he smiles at her, knowing she is trying to lessen the surprise as much as possible, "you're wearing way too many clothes." He remains calm and collected with a serious tone.

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are," he responds calmly. "You're going to have to strip for me."

"Yes, master," she responds with a bright grin. If she is going to do this, she's going to go all in. Luckily, she decided to wear some thin tight clothing so she can better feel Chuck during the lap dance. She grips the hem of her light blouse and pulls it over her head to reveal her breasts clad in a sheer blue bra and her gorgeous abs. She then stands up from the chair and kicks it backwards and away from her. "Like this?" She asks innocently as she unzips her leather pants.

"Exactly like that," he responds with a critical eye as he crosses his long bare right leg over his left and leans his elbow on his right thigh.

Sarah bends forward, pausing to give him a long gaze at her cleavage as she slides her pants down to her ankles. "Is this alright?" She tries to act innocent again, but breaks out into laughter. "I'm sorry," she responds through her chuckles.

"What?" Chuck leans back in consternation. He looks down to see if he is in an awkward position. "I'm trying here," he lightly whines.

"It's just," she tries to calm herself, her chest bouncing lovingly with each chuckle. "Look what you're wearing. How am I supposed to take you seriously?"

"Maybe I should get the ball gag," Chuck deviously smirks at her, falling back into his professional persona.

"Really?" She grins at his words. "I'll behave," she assures as she blinks a few times to gather herself. She takes one long draw of air into her lungs before wiping the mirth from her face. She kicks her ankles out of her rolled up pants and kicks them off to her right, leaving her in just her blue bra and blue panties so sheer that he can see the color of her skin through the transparent material. "What would you like from me?"

"Remove the bra," he states seriously, trying to keep his calm at the sight of Sarah Walker under his command.

"Yes, sir," she nods soberly as she reaches behind her back and unclasps the bra. She lets the bra hang on her shoulders for a few seconds as she brings her arms around to her chest. She crosses her arms over her shoulders and slides the straps off. The bra instantly drops to reveal the bosoms of an angel.

Chuck's eyes bug out of his sockets for a second at the gorgeous sight. He has seen her perfect mounds many times, but they are still a sight to behold. "And the panties," he continues with a slightly shaky voice.

Sarah silently nods as she again bends forward as she slides the panties down her long silky legs. The act seems to take forever as the blue material slides down every inch of skin. By the time she finishes, it somehow feels like it ended too quickly. She steps out of her panties and stands up tall, wearing nothing but the straight face.

Chuck lets his eyes scan over the naked goddess, enjoying the perfection before him. Seeing her in all her glory once again cements the questions in his head of why she is even with him and how he could be so damn lucky. As she stands tall waiting for his next command, he stands up and she instantly noticed his state of arousal. He looks just about ready to burst out of the leopard material, but she remains silent. He walks over to a black bag beside the dresser and he digs his hands into it. As Sarah watches his body block the black bag, he removes something from it and hides it behind his back as he turns back towards her.

"Is that a ball gag?" She grins deviously.

"Cuff yourself," he suddenly reveals shiny silver chrome handcuffs. "Behind your back," he directs as she takes the cuffs from him.

"Yes, sir," she nods as she cuffs her right wrist first, making sure it is only tight enough to remain on her wrist, but not to the point of discomfort. She then puts her hands behind her back and the distinctive clicking of the cuffs resonates through the room.

"Good," is the only word to come out of his mouth as he steps up to her, only inches from making skin-to-skin contact. She can feel his hot breath on her forehead as he gazes down at her. His hands slowly find their way to her shoulders and slowly descend. As his hands outline her breasts, his breath follows until his hands are now around her hips.

Suddenly, he lifts her and tosses her onto the bed in one fell swoop, showing his agility and strength. She was thoroughly and happily surprised by his movement as she bounces on the bed, having no way to resist his advances with her arms removed from the equation.

"You're all mine now," he whispers throatily as he climbs over her and leans in for a slow sensual kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want to gag me?" She asks deviously after he breaks the kiss.

"What's with you and the gag?" He furrows his brow, breaking character for a moment. "You must really love balls in your mouth."

"Wow," she smiles at the jokes. "I set myself up for that one."

"Yes, you did," he smiles happily at the love of his life below him. She may be all his for his own pleasure, but he wants to give her the most exciting passionate night of her life. He suddenly drops back into character as she feels his right hand glide up her left thigh towards the center of her arousal. "But you're all mine tonight."

**March 30, 2005**

The light specks of golden flakes from the early morning sun disintegrate as they escape the thin blaze of sunlight sneaking through the meeting of the two blinds of the window. Sarah finds herself waking up completely rejuvenated from the long comfortable sleep she had next to the man she loves. She smiles at the sight of her love sleeping peacefully right next to him, his heat giving her the only warmth as she finds herself on top of the bed and completely naked. She decides to give his cheek a soft loving caress when she realizes her left hand is following her right hand from behind her back. _The cuffs,_ she quickly assesses with a grin. She is still wearing them from the activities of last night.

She is still surprised by how sweet and gentle Chuck was last night. She shouldn't be surprised that he made sure she was enjoying the night just as much as him, if not more. But it is still a shock to her that someone can be so damn selfless and great. She was completely his and yet he still made sure he didn't take it too far or do anything she was uncomfortable with. In all honesty, she had absolutely no inhibitions because she trusts Chuck so much. She smiles brightly at the man beside her before rolling off the bed, feeling the need to release some fluids after Chuck insisted on keeping her hydrated throughout the night.

She rolls off the bed and finds her clothes littering the carpet randomly. She smiles happily as she lowers herself into a ball and effortlessly steps her feet through the slack of the cuffs so her hands are now comfortably in front of her. She joyously scampers off to the bathroom passing the two empty water bottles on the nightstand, completely content with her life at this very moment. She cannot remember a time before Chuck where she has truly been this happy and blissful.

After emptying her bladder, she scurries back to Chuck and cuddles up against his naked form over the blankets. She presses a soft kiss to his lips before enjoying his silent company until he wakes up.

**April 7, 2005**

"Still no leads?" Chuck explodes with frustration inside Castle after hearing the unfortunate news from General Diane Beckman. "It's been over a week!"

"Carmichael," Casey growls, feeling the frustration of having no leads, but still making sure the chain of command gets the respect it deserves.

"I'm sorry but we have nothing," Chuck heatedly turns to Casey with his arms spread open. "The Ring is out there planning their next attack and we're just sitting on our asses."

"We're working on finding another lead," Beckman explains calmly as she peers over the entire team through the monitor. She knows that their frustration is high as it has been too long without a mission.

"I still have the Intersect in my head!" Chuck exclaims anxiously. "Maybe I can flash on something that could give us a lead."

"Your Intersect is over a year old," Bryce gravely explains. When Chuck turns on him, he shrugs apologetically, "sorry, but it's true."

"Agent Larkin is right," Beckman unfortunately states. "We cannot rely on the Intersect anymore. Anything you may flash on can be outdated."

"But we can still try!" Chuck retorts quickly.

"Chuck," Sarah coos gently as she wraps her left arm around his waist to calm him.

"It's just…" Chuck sighs as he slips from Sarah's embrace and turns to her. "I love helping Ellie and Devon with the wedding, but we need to stop the Ring. They're threatening this entire country!"

"Chuck," Sarah timidly responds with a grave expression, "it's taking a toll on all of us."

"Yea," Jesse speaks up, trying to lighten the mood, "Casey hasn't shot someone in weeks."

Chuck grins grimly at the joke, knowing that Jesse is only trying to cheer him up. "General," he calmly states with a small smile, "just find us a lead."

**April 12, 2005**

"So how the hell could this drug actually cause mind control?" The feisty redhead questions skeptically from inside the surveillance van she is sharing with her partner. She and her partner are watching bugs they placed inside the brothel. The multitude of small screens shows numerous rooms with different settings from a Hawaiian shoreline to a hardcore bondage room with leather whips and shackles.

"It's actually quite fascinating," her male partner explains earnestly with excited enthusiasm. "It actually attacks the brain stem and—"

"Spare me the medical mumbo jumbo," the redhead rolls her eyes agitatedly. "Does it really work?"

"We believe so," he responds. "That's why we're cooped up in this van and watching woman after woman," his voice starts to vibrate with anger, "get her brains fucked over and over."

"I hate it too," she softly responds, sharing her partner's sentiments. "When I see them, I don't see a sex slave you can use for your own sick pleasures. I just see a hot little number I'd love to get into the pants of."

"Carina," he shakes his head with an absurd grin. He's never dealt with a lesbian partner, especially an out-of-the-closet lesbian person. Then again, if they were openly lesbian, he would've known he had a lesbian partner before.

"Are we sure that these girls are actually under this whole *mind control* thing?" Carina queries with skepticism that mind control is even possible.

"Do you think any girl likes to be whipped repeatedly for thirty minutes?" He growls lividly.

"Well you never know," Carina shrugs, acting as the devil's advocate.

"Just… let's listen in," he gives up on expelling his anger as he notices another customer walk in.

"What are we even waiting for?" Carina groans as she watches a clean-shaven clear-cut man enter the brothel in a black business suit and a black leather briefcase in his left hand. "A brothel is illegal enough. And we've seen them using these drugs. Let's bust them already."

"We don't have proof that these drugs even work," he responds quickly. "We want proof that these drugs are working and we need the source. Stopping this brothel is only going to make the drug creator close shop and hide underground. We can't bust them for illegal prostitution." He then grins cheekily, "We are the DEA after all."

"Fuck," Carina deadpans as they listen in on the new customer.

"So it really works?" The customer questions calmly. "We don't deal with variables."

"Are you kidding me?" The male receptionist questions incredulously. "They're more loyal than a golden retriever! Actually, I had one leashed and walking on all fours like a dog the other day."

"Sick fuck," Carina grumbles as she and her partner listen in.

"The Ring is paying a lot of money for this," the customer explains seriously as he places the briefcase on the counter. "We don't do mistakes." He opens the suitcase to reveal it full of neat stacks of American cash.

"Hey, no problem," the receptionist smiles jovially. "I'm sure this is going to be a very wonderful partnership."

"That's a lot of money," Carina's partner whistles after catching the small glimpse through the screen. "But who the hell is the Ring? Do you know who they are?"

"I think I know someone who does."

**Please review.**


	29. We Are The Future

**So… it has been a while, huh? Only like 47 days or something. That's like less than 2 months. So, it hasn't been too long then, right? This is where I would insert all the excuses and trials that got in the way of my writing, but that would all just be lies. The main reason I have taken so long to write this chapter is because I'm lazy and I when I only have a few hours of free time, it is much easier to just play video games than to try to think of what should happen next in my story. So thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this story unlike so many that have probably given up. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Now, what happened last chapter?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 13, 2005**

As she steps into the darkness, she silently closes the door using her spy skills to make absolutely no noise at all. She lowers her small black duffle bag to the carpet and steps towards the bed, devoid of any sound. She silently strips her trench coat off to reveal her nude body as she graces her prize in the bed. Almost instantly, she notices the lack of curves beneath the blanket of the hotel room king size bed. She rolls her eyes as she mutters, "of course they're in his room." She slips her black trench coat back on with a huff and grabs her duffle bag by the handle in search of the proper room.

**April 13, 2005**

She silently steps into the black void and closes the door behind her. Before she does anything else, she glances at the bed to see two distinctive mountain ranges beneath the blanket of the hotel bed. She smiles deviously as she drops her duffle bag soundlessly to the carpeted floor and strips off her trench coat. She sneakily sneaks up to the bed on her toes as she finds the correct side of the bed. She gently lifts the cover to reveal the curves of perfection barely noticeable in the darkness. She slips in beside the blonde beauty that holds possession of those curves of perfection. Carina lets her hands instantly snake around Sarah as she presses her naked body flush against the naked flesh of Sarah.

Sarah finds herself stirring from her sleep by the unexpected groping of her breasts. Usually, Chuck is out cold for the night after enjoying some fooling around and making love. They also usually fall asleep looking at each other, if they don't fall asleep cuddling. As she feels a hand sliding down from her breasts and towards her crotch, her eyes slowly open. As the haze quickly fades, she sees Chuck sleeping peacefully in front of her. Her body tenses for a tenth of a second before she reacts.

With the blink of an eye, she flips herself to turn towards her attacker while sliding her right hand underneath her pillow. She rolls over to sit atop her attacker as her right hand comes around with a razor sharp blade pressed into the neck of her attacker. Sarah's eyes widen when she notices the unmistakable smirk of Carina. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Sarah growls lowly as she holds the knife steady against the redhead's neck.

"I can see you really missed me," Carina replies spritely.

"Umm…" Chuck suddenly speaks up in a tired sleepy voice. "Why is Carina naked in our bed and why is her hand on your ass?" He's not complaining about the situation. It has been a bit of a fantasy ever since Carina suggested a threesome between them, but he is just curious. Although he will never tell Sarah that.

"Would you like to answer the question?" Sarah venomously demands of the redhead; the knife pressing into Carina's skin to nearly draw blood.

"I told you I'd get into your pants," Carina cheekily responds as she gives Sarah's ass a squeeze.

"I'm not wearing any pants," Sarah deadpans with slight agitation.

"That just makes it easier," Carina winks at the blonde as her hand heads for Sarah's sacred core.

"Alright," Chuck finally steps in and removes Carina's hand from his lovely girlfriend. "Enough, Carina."

"Just when I was getting to the good part," Carina pouts as she looks down at Sarah's breasts. "Lovely by the way."

Sarah finally retracts the knife and rolls off her lesbian friend. "Get out."

"You would just kick your naked friend out?" Carina pleads with mock sorrow.

"Yes," Sarah deadpans. "Now get out."

"But I have nowhere to stay and your bed is mighty large enough for the three of us," Carina again dons her salacious smirk.

Suddenly light pours over the entire room from the lamp on the nightstand because Chuck flips the switch. "I have an idea," he perks up quickly. "Carina, you can stay in Sarah's old hotel room. There's no one staying there."

"Now that's a great idea," Sarah makes a huge scene of how smart of an idea it is. She turns to Chuck and gives him a sultry tongue-infused kiss.

"My turn," Carina leans in towards Sarah after she breaks the kiss.

"No thank you," Sarah rolls her eyes at how incorrigible Carina is. "What are you even doing here?"

Carina slips out from the bed and stands up tall, giving the spy couple a very healthy view of her nude body. "We've got a mission," she states simply, knowing how much of a nuisance she is being, but loving every moment of it.

"And you had to tell us at four in the morning?" Chuck queries after glancing at the bedside clock.

"Probably not," Carina shrugs nonchalantly. "But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to enjoy such a sweet delight."

"It's called rape," Sarah deadpans. "What you did to me was rape me."

"Actually, I think rape has to have some type of penetration," Carina mirthfully responds as she just annoys the spy couple even further. "I only molested you."

"It was still nonconsensual," Sarah states matter-of-factly.

"Well you can't spell nonconsensual without consensual," Carina grins at the naked blonde before her.

"You're ridiculous," Chuck shakes his head in utter dismay. "You know that?"

"I have my moments," Carina reaches down to pull her trench coat back on. "And thanks for the second base, Blondie. We should do it again sometime."

"How about never," Sarah states more than questions. "Now get out of our room."

"I'm going, I'm going," Carina coos innocently as she slips into her trench coat. "Just know that we have a briefing at nine."

"Thanks for the heads up," Chuck deadpans. "And goodnight."

"Oh it's already been a good night," Carina smirks deviously as she is incensing them to no end. "Thanks again, Walker," she winks before lifting her bag and stepping out of the room.

"I can't believe her," Sarah huffs as she turns to her boyfriend.

"She's definitely not like anyone I've ever met before," Chuck shares Sarah's sentiments. "Although it was kind of hot to see you two so close together and so naked."

"You're such a pig," she grins at his joke and gives him a playful push.

"A man can dream," he mirthfully states as he pulls her into his arms and gives her a playful kiss on the lips. "Let's try to get a little more sleep before the mission briefing."

"Good plan, but your erection is digging into my hip," she laughs as she wraps her arms around his chest and hugs him tightly.

**April 13, 2005**

"Looks like we have a new lead thanks to our friends over at the DEA," Beckman explains through the monitor in Castle with a nod towards Carina who is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. At the confident snooty expression on Carina's face, Beckman reiterates her words, "and I use the term 'friends' very loosely."

Casey grunts approvingly at the rare joke by the general. Carina glares at Casey for a second before the general continues.

"It seems the DEA was investigating a new narcotic that is the closest thing to mind control we have ever witnessed," Beckman announces to the spies. "And apparently the Ring is just as interested in it. The DEA is keeping surveillance on the Ring agent that was involved with the transaction. I want all of you to join in on the surveillance and capture the Ring agent before he can return the drugs to his superiors."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods enthusiastically before the General can end the feed.

"Are we dealing with a drug that actually causes mind control?" Chuck queries after the monitor turns black.

"I think so," Sarah replies honestly.

"This is some sci-fi shit, man," Bryce mentions with slight excitement. "Like Manchurian Candidate or Zoolander."

"Relax, don't do it," Chuck starts to sing comically as he finds himself doing a half-robot style dance as he curls his arms mechanically.

"Even if you want to go do it," Bryce continues along with the song.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Carina bursts suddenly in pure anger, slicing into the song to bring it to an immediate halt. The thought of what the people have done with the drug suddenly felt like it was being mocked and she couldn't contain her hatred for the monsters. "The people who created this drug are sick people who deserve to die a slow gruesome death!" Flashes of all the women forced to do unsavory things suddenly fill up her mind to fuel her anger.

Everybody is frozen in place at the redhead's outburst, unsure of how to react. They haven't seen this drug in action and don't even know what it was originally purposed for. Ever since being convinced to profess her love for Sarah, Carina has been becoming more open and more of a… girl. She has been letting out her emotions at times and even looking for mates, not that she is looking for anything long-term. She isn't that far gone.

"Carina," Sarah finally speaks up in a soft coo, "what's going on?"

Carina turns her face from everyone else as she remains against the wall with her arms crossed. "It's nothing," she softly grumbles. "I've just seen what these people do with these drugs," she elaborates hesitantly. "It's no joke."

"They're not joking about it," Jesse projects seriously, giving the two nerds a daring glare. "We all want to see the Ring finished along with this horrible drug. And we're dedicated to it," she finishes with honest straightforward confidence.

"Good," Carina simply states.

**April 13, 2005**

As the low soothing hum of the jet lulls Sarah to sleep, she suddenly shakes herself awake at the feeling of a warm arm snaking around her shoulders. The arm instantly retracts and she turns to her left to see Chuck looking at her with concern. "Bad dream?" He coos softly, trying his best to comfort her.

"Um… yea," she quickly mutters, hating that she is lying to him. He holds his stare for a few seconds before allowing the lie to pass. He knows that it takes time for Sarah to say what is on her mind when it makes her feel vulnerable. "I'm sorry," she grins solemnly at him. "It's just been a while since we last had a mission. That's all," she insists gently.

"Is the great Sarah Walker actually a little rusty?" He smiles crookedly at her.

"No," she protests with a jumbled up grin as she tries to fight away the smile growing on her lips. _I am getting rusty,_ she tells herself. "Maybe," she relents as a devious grin festers on her lips. "Too much sex and not enough working out," she insists to keep the subject changed.

"That one position where I had to hold your legs over your head was definitely a workout," he informs her comically as he mimics her position by lifting his knees.

She cannot help herself but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of his expression and body position. She'll admit it was definitely not a normal sexual position but he definitely loved it as much as she did. "You know you loved it," she murmurs juicily.

"I never said I didn't," he remarks back with a bright grin. "I'm thinking about doing it right now," he winks at her.

"We are not having sex in front of the team," she deadpans with a straight face.

"Now that would be kinky," Carina muses salaciously as she slips her head in between the couple from behind them. "I can always join you guys… for moral support, obviously."

"I'm sure that's the only reason," Chuck rolls his eyes facetiously.

"Don't be such a prude," Carina grumbles at Chuck before turning a hopeful gaze to Sarah.

"It's never going to happen, Carina," Sarah insists dominantly.

"You're no fun," Carina pouts as she removes herself from their personal space with a huff.

Chuck and Sarah share a laugh at Carina's persistence. They have to compliment her on that, at the very least. Hopefully it will transfer over to the mission and she will be fully dedicated to capturing the Ring agent and ending the flow of drugs.

**April 13, 2005**

The spies watch the video feeds on the triptych monitors inside the spy van, cramped as tight as sardines in a can. On the monitors are multiple camera angles of a nightclub in Miami. All six agents are watching the Ring agent closely as he makes his way through the club and finds a spot standing by the bar. Even for a Wednesday, the club is thriving and bumping to loud music and flashing lights. As the Ring agent gets his beer, he scans the bar for a possible victim to test out the drug on. The Ring won't accept anything but failure and this is his chance to prove this drug actually works.

"We can't all be in the van," Casey grumbles as his shoulders are strained forward and he's hunched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. "You guys should go in there and watch him from there."

"And risk possibly falling victim to the drug?" Jesse questions with hesitance as she glances left and right at the rest of her team. "No thank you. I like being able to control my own mind."

"I'm perfectly fine where I am," Carina states mirthfully, being sandwiched between Sarah and Jesse. She lightly lays her hands on both females' thighs and lets them drift up.

"How did you end up sitting next to me?" Sarah lifts Carina's hand from her thigh. Jesse notices Sarah's quick reaction to Carina's groping and follows suit. "I'm with Jessie. This drug is too dangerous to risk one of us to be drugged."

"Why don't we just go in there and arrest him then?" Bryce queries with a shrug, at least what little space his shoulders could move being cramped in the van.

"And cause a scene?" Casey replies like Bryce's idea is foolish and idiotic. "We need to get him alone before we apprehend him. We don't need people panicking right now."

"You've been quiet, Chuck," Sarah muses, craning her head to turn enough to see him squished against her left side.

"I don't want an innocent getting mixed up with this," Chuck solemnly states. "But I don't think we have a choice. He's most likely going to slip it into the victim's drink. It seems like the easiest way."

"Or just tell her it's ecstasy," Carina adds in, having seen many parties as a DEA agent. "Some people are completely ignorant."

"Then take her out of the club and possibly to a motel to see how well the drug works," Chuck explains his thoughts.

"Then we take him outside the club," Casey decides sternly. "There will be minimal people and we can block all exits."

"And what do we do with the victim?" Chuck queries almost dreadfully.

"We take full advantage of her," Carina replies in mock seriousness.

"What?" Chuck blurts out as he leans forward to try his best to see Carina around Sarah.

"She's kidding," Sarah deadpans.

"I thought this drug was no laughing matter?" Bryce jokingly asks.

"Chuck," Carina commands straightly, "hit him for me. This isn't a joke. I'm just keeping tensions as low as possible."

"Looks like he found his mark," Casey cuts into the conversation. All heads turn to the monitors to watch the Ring agent staring down a female like a lion studying its prey.

The spies all watch tentatively as the Ring agent slips from the bar and approaches a young brunette in a thin tight strapless black dress. She is enjoying her night so far as she bounces on the dance floor to the quick upbeat tempo of the music. Now a handsome clean-shaven man in his early thirties is approaching her and she couldn't be more thrilled. Her friends are going to be so jealous they didn't want to come out on a Wednesday night. The spies watch as the Ring agent sparks up a conversation with the woman. He easily seduces her into trusting him; using the skills he learned becoming an agent.

After a few more minutes, the telltale sign of heading for the bar to buy drinks. "This is where he's going to drug her," Chuck announces as they watch the Ring agent acquire a beer and a martini. "There!" Chuck points at the screen as they watch the drug fizz into the martini glass through the grainy footage.

"Now we just have to wait for her to finish the drink," Carina explains. "We never saw them give the drug with alcohol or any other liquid, so it could possibly cause side effects."

"We'll be ready," Bryce assures seriously.

**April 13, 2005**

Chuck and Sarah are standing outside the nightclub building and just around the corner. The team decided to split up to watch all exits to make sure the Ring agent doesn't try to escape. Sarah is watching intently at each person who enters and exits the club as if she is looking for a specific person while Chuck is leaning his back against the wall. "What's up?" Chuck casually queries, seeing the intensity in Sarah's body language.

"Just staying cautious," Sarah replies without supplying even a glance towards Chuck.

"Casey and Carina will give us a heads up on anything suspicious," Chuck assures her calmly. "You can relax. There's no reason to tire yourself out, Sarah."

"I'm not tiring myself out," she bites back, still not giving Chuck the decency of eye contact.

Chuck has noticed she has been a little off since this mission started. He doesn't know if it is because she really is rusty and not used to missions anymore or something else is bothering and distracting her. He noticed her flinch when he put his hand around her shoulders on the plane. He has also noticed she has been more straightforward and professional than usual. "Sarah, talk to me," he demands sweetly as he forcibly turns her so she can look at the concerned expression on his face. "You've been off since this mission started."

"I'm fine," she assures guardedly. "We need to focus on the mission." She slips from his hold and continues to stare intently towards the entrance from around the corner of the building.

Chuck sighs as he formulates another plan to get Sarah to open up. "Is this because of Carina feeling you up?" Chuck suddenly asks, catching Sarah's attention instantly. "Because I don't care, Sarah. Honestly, it is kind of hot if you think about it… from a guy's perspective, of course." He grins jovially at her, lightening the mood to the best of his abilities.

"You're such a guy," she rolls her eyes as her expression softens. She knows he's right and she is acting unusual. She is still a little off kilter from Carina's surprise visit in their hotel room.

"Come on, Sarah," he coos gently as he rubs her left arm up and down. "You know that you can talk to me."

"I know," she sighs heavily as she decides it is only hurting their dynamic if she keeps her thoughts buried inside her. "It's just… Carina sneaking in on us. On me…"

"She is a spy," Chuck supplies helpfully.

"Yea, but I am too, Chuck," Sarah replies heatedly. "I should've heard her coming. I'm a spy and I let my guard down. What if she was an assassin? We both could be dead right now! I'm getting too comfortable here."

"Sarah," Chuck riles boldly, instilling his confidence and passion, "I understand your concerns completely. Yes, we need to be constantly aware of our surroundings, but… specifically on missions. Sarah," he steps up to her to get very close and intimate with her, "you're the best spy I know. And no one has a greater situational awareness than you, but we were at our home, Sarah. You can't honestly expect someone to attack us at our home. We need somewhere to be able to fully let our guard down. Don't think that you're not a good spy because Carina was able to sneak in. I didn't wake up either. So stop giving yourself a hard time about something that means nothing. If you can't even relax in your own home, then what do you have, Sarah?"

As Sarah listens to Chuck's reasoning and explanation, she finds herself wanting to agree with him and finally fully agreeing with him by the end of his discourse. She does deserve to have somewhere she can feel safe and relaxed. And if she can't find that feeling in her own hotel room with Chuck by her side, then she has nowhere to turn. Chuck will always be her safe haven, but she needs somewhere to let her guard down and be Sarah Walker the woman, not Sarah Walker the spy. "Why do you always do this?" She finally asks as she hides the foolish grin trying to emerge onto her face.

"Do what?" He drawls with a lopsided grin.

"You always have to make me realize how ridiculous I am being," she answers with a tight-lipped grin.

"We all need someone to point out when we're being stupid," he smiles brightly at the love of his life.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She cannot help but ask mirthfully.

"What? No," he quickly blabbers. "Of course not. You're so smart, Sarah."

"That's what I thought," she smiles at him before pressing her lips to his. "Thank you, Chuck," she whispers after the kiss, "for giving me a home. And making me realize that I have a home. I have a home with you. Chuck," she finds herself tearing up slightly, "you are my home."

Chuck doesn't want to ruin the moment with stuttering, rambling, or spiraling because he definitely doesn't trust his brain to formulate complete sentences at such powerful words spoken by the gorgeous blonde. Instead, he decides to take a more intimate approach and initiates a deep passionate kiss the relays how much she means to him. "I love you," he whispers after the long, slow, delicious kiss.

"I love you too," she responds in the same whisper as they are afraid to break the moment with louder words.

**April 13, 2005**

Less than thirty minutes later, the Ring agent and his female victim start heading for the exit of the nightclub. "They're on the move," Casey explains as he and Carina are the only ones in the van after the rest stepped out and took positions for ambushing the Ring agent.

"The drug has definitely taken effect," Carina surmises as she explains the details to Casey. "Her mind has completely shut down and she can only follow simple orders. In a few more minutes, she will be completely under his control. Guys," she addresses the team through their headsets, "he's exiting now. We'll head him off and then you guys surround him."

"Got it," Chuck responds quickly for him and Sarah.

"We're in position," Jesse explains for herself and Bryce.

"We have to stop him before he gets to his vehicle," Casey muses thoughtfully. "If he gets to the car, he could possibly escape."

Carina crooks her head at Casey. "I slashed the tires. He's going nowhere." She grins proudly at her forward thinking.

"He's on the move," Casey suddenly lightly pushes Carina towards the back exit of the van. "Let's go." Carina and Casey step out of the van and head towards the parking lot. As they turn the corner around the nightclub building, they see the Ring agent and his thrall walking through the parking lot. "Move in!" Casey commands as he and Carina raise their weapons and briskly walk towards their mark. The rest of the team steps out from their locations to surround the Ring agent.

The Ring agent is quite pleased with how well the drug is working so far. She hasn't hesitated or argued a single command and tonight he will see how well it really works and what the constraints on it are. If this drug works well enough, they can control powerful people like senators, prime ministers, and possibly even the President. A small grin forms on his face at how much praise he will get from the other Elders. He fumbles his keys out of his pocket and presses the unlock button as he approaches his black BMW sports sedan. He's about to command his thrall to enter the vehicle when he notices how flat both of his passenger side tires are. "What the hell?" He mumbles in confusion as he steps up to the rear tire and lowers himself to eye level with the wheel. He inspects it to see that there is an unmistaken slit from a knife. He tenses up as he knows that it was definitely intentional. He can hope that an angry vengeful girlfriend got the wrong vehicle when trying to slash her boyfriend's tires, but the odds are too slim to believe that.

"You're going to want to freeze," Casey states sternly with his gun aimed at the Ring agent's back from ten feet back.

"Get up slowly," Carina spits in hatred as she steps up to stand beside Casey, barely containing her rage. "You're going to tell us who is making these drugs, you sick bastard." She starts to step up towards the Ring agent as he lifts himself to his full height with his back still turned to the spies. Casey stops her before she can unleash her rage with a hand on her arm. Carina glances at Casey to see why he is getting in her way. He gives her one quick look, but that is all it took.

The Ring agent swiftly spins himself to stand behind his thrall while pulling a handgun from his waistband. The gun is pressed to the female's head as he uses her body as a shield.

"Drop it!" Carina growls in anger as she steps a foot closer.

"I'll kill her," the Ring agent commands as he slowly makes his way around his vehicle. Even though the tires are completely flat, the vehicle can still drive at least far enough that he can escape. He cautiously walks backwards while holding the woman in front of him. Casey and Carina know that their time is running out. They know his plan is to get into his vehicle and drive off and they need to figure something out quickly.

As the Ring agent gets to the driver's side door across from the two spies, he grins victoriously. "Open the door," he commands of his human shield. She complies obediently as she slips her fingers into the handle and opens the door. The Ring agent is about to step into his car when suddenly a dart appears sticking out from the right side of his neck. He feels his gun get heavy and his body weigh down like the gravity has been increased tenfold. His eyelids get heavy and he tumbles into the car, hitting the backseat door, rolling off of it and smacking against the asphalt in a deep slumber.

"That works," Chuck grins as he comes out of the darkness with his tranquilizer pistol raised.

"Took you long enough," Casey grumbles at how close they were to losing the mark.

"So what do we do with her?" Bryce queries as he stands beside the female victim. "We can always take advantage of her," he jokes with a bright grin. Jesse punches him hard in the arm for the lame joke.

"We're probably just best off tranqing her until the drug wears off," Sarah supplies her thoughts.

"Well I'm not carrying her," Carina huffs with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We have two strapping men to carry her," Jesse flashes a charming smile. She turns to Casey with a gentle grin, "I would say three but we all know you're carrying the Ring agent."

Casey just grunts indifferently as he walks up to the Ring agent, ready to lift him over his shoulder.

"You know we can always just tell her to get into our van," Bryce deadpans.

"Because that doesn't sound creepy at all," Chuck muses facetiously. "Are we going to lure her with candy too?"

"You're an idiot," Carina rolls her eyes.

**April 14, 2005**

"Ugh…" the Ring agent groans groggily as he uses what little energy he has to force his eyes open. Once his eyes finally open enough to see the surrounding area, he tenses at the unfamiliar square room with plain cement walls, a single mirrored window to his right, and a steel door in front of him. He quickly searches the vast banks of his mind to figure out the last thing he remembers. His memory is still hazy but he remembers a nightclub and the drug… and a man and woman holding guns pointed at him. As his memory reappears, he feels that his hands are tied behind his back and he is chained down to a cold metal chair.

Suddenly the door opens and the tall gruff man he remembers from last night along with one unknown male and the redhead from last night. She immediately walks up to him and punches him with all her strength directly in the gut. The Ring agent chokes on the heavy hit as his breath escapes him. "You sick bastard," she snarls disgustedly. "You need a drug to get laid?"

"Carina," Chuck calms her with a bold voice.

"You think that is why we wanted the drug?" The Ring agent nearly laughs at her ignorant anger. "Like we care about meaningless sex? You spies are pathetic," he gets out one dark chuckle before another punch wracks his abdomen, causing him to choke again.

"Carina," Chuck rolls his eyes at the feisty redhead.

"What?" She huffs as she stares at her two temporary partners. "Did you guys want to get some punches in? Go ahead, Casey," she grins cheerfully as she takes a step back. "He's all yours."

"Come on, guys," Chuck whines as he sees that exhilarated twinkle in Casey's eye that comes from gunfights and interrogations. "Has violence ever solved anything?"

"Yes," rings through the room from three different voices. There is only the four of them including the prisoner.

"Really?" Chuck furrows his brow at their captive for answering his question in the affirmative. "You want them to just beat the shit out of you?"

"I don't mind," Casey grunts as he eyes his victim deviously.

Chuck steps up to their prisoner with a gentle sincere tone, "do you think you could maybe just tell us what we want to know and we can skip the whole 'beat you up' thing?"

"Don't give him the easy way out," Carina grumbles in protest.

"Look, we know you work for the Ring and we would just like some intel," Chuck explains to the Ring agent. "Maybe a safe house? Maybe where the Elders are?"

The Ring agent's eyes flicker for the slightest second at hearing the word 'Elders,' but he quickly masks it for indifference. Everyone caught it, but hold their tongues. After a brief moment of palpable silence, Chuck continues. "Yes, we know about the Elders. But we'd love to know more if you'd like to share."

"Screw you," is the response the Ring agent spats.

Chuck sighs dramatically as he wipes his right hand down his face. "Everybody knows that you're going to talk with or without torture. Am I right?" He turns to Casey.

"Everybody talks," Casey grunts with excitement as he stalks over his prisoner like an abusive father standing over his weak and frightened child.

**April 14, 2005**

The Ring agent slouches in utter pain and exhaustion. His shirt is drenched in blood and sweat as he remains tied to the chair. "You know," Casey announces as he sits back in his own chair, relaxed and comfortable, "I can do this all day." He reaches to the floor and picks up a bottle of water. "It's always good to stay hydrated," he takes a long chug of the cool purified water, mostly to taunt his captive. "If you'd just tell us what you know, this can all stop. Not that I'm looking forward to ending my fun just yet."

"You think I'm as weak as you government pussies?" The Ring agent growls as blood sprays from his mouth.

"No… I think you're weaker," Casey responds with a snort.

"I can't believe you guys think I'm going to talk," the Ring agent laughs maniacally. "You think I know anything about the Ring? About these Elders? Even if I did, you think I would ever tell you?" He continues to laugh.

The rest of the team is watching through the mirrored window. "We're getting nowhere," Jesse states exasperatedly. "He's not talking."

"Maybe we need a different torture tactic," Sarah suggests, hoping to get the information they seek. "We can always inject him with ammonia."

"He'll talk soon enough," Carina states boldly. "He's tired and beaten. He's on his last defense before he gives in."

"Let's hope so," Bryce muses softly, unsure of Carina's boldness.

The Ring agent spits out a wad of blood and saliva as he slightly chokes from laughing so hard. "You know nothing," blood continues to spurt from his contused lips. "You think you can beat the Ring? The Ring cannot be stopped. We are the future."

Chuck suddenly feels a flash tickle his brain as it combs over his entire body.

_A very old man sitting cross-legged on a rug._

_A remote control._

_The code phrase "We are the future" exchanged between five silhouettes._

_The five silhouettes of people sitting in front of a large White Ring in a dark room._

_One of the silhouettes stepping into the light to reveal the prisoner._

_A remote control._

_A very old man sitting cross-legged on a rug._

Chuck finds himself lightheaded and off-balance at the heavy flash. He hasn't flashed in some time having the older Intersect 1.0 that he didn't expect to hold much relevant information. "Guys," he shakes off the aftereffects with haste and hurriedness, "he's a Ring Elder!"

**Please review.**


	30. Just A Bit Of Advice

**And people say that reviews aren't helpful. I had no idea about a certain subject, but realized what was going on because of all the reviews. So thank you so much for all the helpful reviews and keep them coming. And yes, I know, the break was longer than it should be but there was this whole fiasco where this one person was like that, and this other person was like this and this last person was like noh my god. So, yea, I've been dealing with that.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 14, 2005**

The team is gathered around the center table in Castle as Beckman converses with them on the screen. "According to the CIA," Beckman briefs the team as her picture splits the screen and a file appears on the other half, "the man we have in custody is Randall Bingham and he's been dead for the last six years."

"Well we all know that's not true," Jesse muses as she directs her head towards the interrogation room they are holding Bingham in.

"This is a real break here," Beckman explains with subtle relief. "Catching a Ring Elder will be a big blow to the Ring. Does Bingham know that we know he's an Elder?"

"No, not yet," Chuck responds.

"Good," Beckman nods. "I want to ambush him with this information. I want to flood him with what we know so he loses his sanity and talks."

"Roger that," Casey grins deviously.

"We can't let this opportunity slip from our grasps," Beckman explains to the team. "Let's make this count." She ends the feed with those reveling words.

"You know." Bryce muses with a shrug, "he's pretty young to be a Ring Elder. I kind of expected an old dude with a long white beard."

"I'll admit he is pretty young to be a top level agent," Sarah considers thoughtfully. "Maybe the Elders aren't the heads of the Ring?"

"That would be one misleading rank," Chuck replies honestly. "What could possibly be higher than Elder?" He ponders the idea for a second before shutting it down. "No, the Elders have to be at the top. They have to be."

"Maybe he was grandfathered into it?" Carina supplies with an indifferent shrug.

"It's possible," Chuck muses seriously. "But we can't ask that question or it would seem like we don't have all the answers."

"I don't care," Carina remains indifferent. "I just want to lock this bastard away and stop the production of the drug."

"Let's get our answers," Casey grunts as he leads the mob towards the interrogation room. As they approach the interrogation room, Chuck finds himself with a very large manly paw on his chest. He follows the hand to the wrist and up the arm to see Casey's brooding stance. "Where're you going, Carmichael?" Casey demands discreetly.

"To interrogate the prisoner," Chuck responds with a furrowed brow at Casey's halting.

"You're not coming," Casey solemnly states.

"What do you mean?" Chuck demands, his agitation rising.

"You and Jesse need to sit this one out," Casey explains calmly. "We need to intimidate the prisoner, not kill him with kindness."

"What?" Jesse shrieks at hearing her name thrown in with Chuck's. She knows she may not be a very intimidating person, being the five foot four thin brunette she is, but she doesn't like to be excluded. At least she isn't alone on the exclusion.

"Casey, that's not fair," Chuck protests quickly as he glances at his other teammates for support.

"He does kind of have a point," Bryce adds in sorrowfully, hoping Chuck doesn't hold a grudge for this betrayal.

"Seriously?" Chuck is appalled that his best friend would take Casey's side over his. "Wow…" Chuck drawls in disappointed disbelief.

"Chuck, I love you and all," Sarah leans in for a quick kiss. "But you don't do intimidating. That's just you, and I love you even more for it." She gives him an adorable pout that no one in the world can say no to.

"Come on, even I think that's unfair," Carina sighs after seeing the expression on Sarah's face. "No one can say no to that face."

Sarah beams brightly as she leans into Chuck again, seeing the resolve on him crumble instantly. She presses a quick peck to his lips and follows the rest of the team into the interrogation room.

"I'll make it up to you, babe," Bryce assures Jesse with a quick wink and following the team, leaving Chuck and Jesse to mull over their kind gentle faces.

"Well this sucks," Chuck shrugs as he leads Jesse into the adjacent room to watch through the mirror.

"Look on the bright side," Jesse smiles up at Chuck. "At least we know Casey thinks we're adorable."

"Yea…" Chuck drawls reservedly with slight repulse. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I don't think 'adorable' is in Casey's vocabulary."

Jesse laughs as she playfully bumps her shoulder into his side. "Come on. Let's listen in." She turns her attention towards the interrogation room as Sarah, Carina, Bryce, and Casey all walk in.

The four spies stand before their prisoner, staring down at him like an injured calf. As the man lets his body slump with his head down, Casey begins the verbal assault. "We know who you are," Casey states ominously.

"Five years with the CIA," Bryce continues.

"After failing to finish your Navy Seal training," Casey barges in. "You're not even man enough to complete the training. Quitting after only two weeks." Everyone can see the prisoner starting to tense up.

"Operation Anchor," Carina lists quickly. "Operation Thunderstorm, Operation Dragon," she pauses for the slightest second before putting emphasis on the mission that turned him against his country. She grabs the prisoner's chin and forcefully lifts his head. "*Operation Breach*!"

"Your name is Randall Bingham," Sarah states venomously. "Or should we just call you a Ring Elder."

The prisoner's eyes dart to Sarah in shock at how they could have possibly found out he was an Elder. There is almost no intel in the entire world that states the name of the Ring Elders. Most Ring agents don't even know the name of a single Ring Elder, and none know the name of all of them, except for the Elders themselves.

"Yea," Casey chuckles darkly. "We know who you are. Born in Shawnee, Oklahoma under the name Luke Barnes. Just a little farm boy. Lost your mother in a drunk driving accident caused by your father, who is a raging alcoholic." Casey continues with their prisoner's painful life story, knowing it is riling him up. "You never forgave him. You ran away two days later."

"Found yourself going town to town, robbing diners and liquor stores until you were caught in Stillwater one week later," Sarah explains. "Somehow, the CIA found potential in a little bitch like you."

"The Ring is just going to kill you off," Bryce explains boldly. "They'll never believe you didn't talk. Just like you tried with Daniel Shaw. We can protect you, but only if you talk."

"I don't know anything," Bingham finally shouts, tired of the insults and painful memories of his past.

"Then we can't protect you," Sarah crosses her arms over her chest with a slightly sorrowful tone.

"I guess this is just another dead Ring agent walking," Carina shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, should we just make it easy for them then?" Carina brandishes a pistol and aims it at the man's head.

"I think we should make it a little harder than that," Casey gently puts his hand over Carina's outstretched wrist and pushes the gun down to aim on the prisoner's right kneecap. "I hope you know how painful it is to blow out a knee. I did it back in college. Hurts like a motherfucker."

"Any last words?" Carina sincerely asks as her finger gently squeezes the trigger. After hearing nothing but silence, she simply states, "the squeamish better look away. Kneecaps are always messy." No one looks away until after a few seconds of quiet tension.

"Okay, okay!" the prisoner finally squeals out, not wanting to have his kneecap completely mangled. "But… but I want a deal."

"They always do," Casey grumbles with an eye roll.

**April 14, 2005**

"Nobody wants to make this deal," Chuck insists soberly to the team and Beckman during their conference call. "I don't like the idea of letting a criminal like him back into society, but we have no other option."

"Chuck is right," Sarah defends the man she loves. "This is our only option."

"Give me a few days with him," Casey demands confidently. "I could get him to talk."

"We don't know if you can get the intel in time," Sarah replies honestly, knowing that time is important.

"You don't think I can get him to talk?" Casey argues back, agitated that Sarah doesn't trust his abilities.

"I know you can get it, but how will we know if he is telling the truth?" Sarah disputes honestly. She isn't questioning Casey's skills as he has come through plenty of times. "When people are tortured for information, they'll say anything to save their asses from more pain. At least this way, we can hold him in custody until we make sure his intel is good."

"She's right," Jesse sighs with a comforting hand on Casey's tall shoulder. "We all know you can torture the info out of him. Your skills aren't in question here. We just need to take whatever measures to make sure the info is solid."

Beckman watches in contemplative silence as her team debates on how to go about their situation. She knows how intellectual her team is and the positive aspect of it being so large is that they bring different ideas to brainstorm.

"And we're just going to let this bastard live out the rest of his life in Witness Protection?" Casey huffs as he steps out of Jesse's hold on his shoulder. "I won't let this bastard defile this great country."

"Major Casey," Beckman butts into the argument, "we know about your unhealthy patriotism towards this country, but this is our best route. Nobody wants one of the Ring Elders to be on the street. Once we make the deal and put him in Wit Sec, we will keep a very close eye on him."

"Yes, General," Casey nods solemnly.

"I'll get Bingham a written agreement," Beckman informs the team. "Remain undisposed for the next few hours," she cuts the feed, leaving them with her ominous order of making sure they are not busy.

"Well," Carina shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm not even sure what I'm still doing here, but we have some time to kill. Walker, wanna join me in Cell Six?"

"I'm gonna work out," Sarah states flatly, agitatedly ignoring Carina's suggestion.

"Suit yourself, blondie," Carina replies deviously as if Sarah is just playing hard to get. Carina makes no effort to hide her leering gaze at Sarah's ass as the blonde struts out of the main area of Castle.

Chuck knows that Carina is just being her confrontational jesting self, but she is now starting to take a toll on Sarah and he cannot allow that. She has taken it too far and now she is becoming detrimental to the team. As the team scatters, Bryce and Jesse skipping off towards the cells for Bryce to make up for Jesse not being part of the interrogation and Casey heading for the firing range, Chuck takes a gentle yet strong hold of Carina's arm to keep her from joining Sarah in the gym.

"What?" Carina retorts defensively as her body is jerked backwards from his hold.

"Enough is enough, Carina," Chuck admonishes sincerely.

"What are you talking about?" Carina feigns ignorance, but she is secretly surprised that someone is confronting her for such harmless fun.

"You're taking it too far, Carina," Chuck continues heatedly with a set jaw, explaining in detail what she is doing. "Sarah and I know that you love her, but that doesn't mean you can grope her and constantly make lewd remarks."

Carina is slightly shocked by his passion and anger. She was just joking around, but his seriousness is making her question her own judgment.

"It's affecting her negatively," Chuck informs the redhead. "It's only going to get her hurt or worse on a mission if you continue. If you truly love her, love her like I do; then you'll back off and apologize."

Carina weighs his words heavily. She loves making Sarah nervous and uncomfortable, but not even close to how much she loves the blonde as a friend. And if she is damaging Sarah's abilities as a spy, then she is only jeopardizing her best friend's life and their relationship. "I'm sorry," Carina finally whispers as she hangs her head. She isn't used to being the vulnerable one. And she definitely isn't used to letting anyone see her vulnerable side. Chuck grins sadly as he gently strokes her upper arm. She suddenly lifts her head and announces, "Do you know how hard it is? Do you know how hard it is to love someone who you have absolutely no chance in being loved back?" Carina erupts in frustration.

"She does love you," Chuck insists softly.

"But not the way I love her," Carina nearly shouts, but contains it inside the main room of Castle. "Do you know how badly I want to feel her lips on mine? Her body in my hands?"

"I'm sorry?" Chuck whispers unsurely, shocked by her confession. He honestly feels sorry for the sour situation Carina is in. The closest Chuck has ever been to Carina's situation is when he fell for Sarah but was afraid to tell her back when they were first partnered together. But Carina has absolutely no chance to be with the woman she loves and has to live with it.

"Don't pity me," Carina suddenly bites venomously.

"What?" Chuck flinches back in surprise. She was asking for pity when she asked him how tough it is for her in her situation. "But didn't you just—"

"No," she emphasizes boldly. "I didn't. Just… I'll give it a rest," she sighs and stomps away.

"Thank you!" Chuck shouts down the hallway Carina just vanished through.

**April 14, 2005**

She swiftly exhales a breath through her pursed lips with each punch that thunders the hanging heavy bag. She can feel the sweat forming on her brow with each exertion of energy. She pauses for just an instance when she hears the door open and a presence enter before going back to punching the bag.

Carina gazes at the object of her affection wearing a blue sports bra and black yoga pants. "You get sexier every time I see you," Carina states as she gently walks in, admiring Sarah's toned body.

"Thanks," Sarah responds distractedly, increasing her assault on the heavy bag to let out her frustration.

Carina casually walks around so that she can see Sarah's face. "You got a good thing with Chuck," Carina compliments sincerely. She is way out of her element being this nice apologetic person, but Sarah is the woman she loves. "He really loves you."

"I know," Sarah eases on her punches as she gives Carina a glance around the right side of the heavy bag; a smile instantly growing on her lips at the thought of Chuck loving her.

Carina so badly wants to make a comment on how Sarah's nipples are gently poking through the sports bra, but she knows it would be counterproductive. "I'm sorry about everything," Carina finally states solemnly after a long pause. "I took things too far," Carina continues to walk around so that she is now on Sarah's left side.

"You did," Sarah continues to pummel the bag, letting Carina make good on her mistakes.

"Look, Sarah," Carina steps in and wraps her arms around Sarah, forcing the blonde's arms to fall to her sides. Sarah stands there tensely as the redhead grasps her in an embrace. "I love you, girl. I would do anything for you. And I know I'm making you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I'm just a bitch like that."

"You're not a bitch," Sarah gently butts in.

Carina gives Sarah an incredulous expression.

"Fine," Sarah chuckles softly. "You can be a bitch sometimes."

"That's what I thought," Carina smirks at the blonde. "You're my best friend and the last thing I want to do is to repulse you."

"Carina, you're anything but repulsive," Sarah deadpans honestly. Sarah can spot a beautiful girl just as well as any guy. She just doesn't want to get into the pants of them.

"I'm trying to have a moment here," Carina argues with a grin. "You're not making it easy."

"Sorry," Sarah responds sweetly as she wraps her arms around the redhead.

"This is nice," Carina smiles as she squeezes just a little tighter, "having you in my arms."

"Carina," Sarah warns gently, making sure her impulsive friend doesn't get off track.

"I know, you already have like six ways of escaping this hug," Carina muses with an obvious eye roll.

"Five," Sarah corrects jokingly.

"Don't let what you have with Chuck get away," Carina demands sincerely. "I'm already jealous he's been inside you."

Sarah cannot help but laugh at the sheer bluntness of the redhead's words.

"I love you, Sarah," Carina declares humbly as she ever so gently presses her lips to Sarah's. Sarah surprises herself by not pulling away or turning her head, trusting Carina won't take the kiss any farther. "God, your lips are amazing," Carina whispers to herself. "Sorry," she grins at Sarah. "I'm always only a phone call away. If you ever need me or want to see what it's like in bed with a real woman," she winks at the blonde, "just hit me up and I'll be there for you. Because you're my best friend." Carina rests her head on Sarah's shoulder, enjoying the embrace knowing that she will soon be back with the DEA and no longer with her best friend.

"You're one of my best friends too," Sarah responds with a comforting hand up and down the redhead's back. "You're one of the first friends I ever had," Sarah smiles in fond remembrance of how quickly her relationship with Carina went from hatred to trust. "And I do love you, Carina. Chuck taught me that you can love people without it affecting our jobs."

"Thank you, Sarah. And just a bit of advice," Carina happily releases the embrace but remains in close proximity. "That top is just a little too tight," the redhead gently flicks Sarah's left nipple poking through the sweat-resistant material.

"You bitch," Sarah pushes Carina away and glances down at her chest, judging how accurate Carina's advice is.

"Only sometimes," Carina responds deviously. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to have to kill you," she warns before strutting out with her hips swaying in a sexy manner.

"You sound just like Casey," Sarah hollers out the door as she cannot help but grin at her friend's playful nature. Carina may treat everything as a joke, but she is an honest and true friend that anyone would be lucky to have.

**April 14, 2005**

"The deal is accepted," Beckman explains to the team. "Get every bit of intel out of him. Every name, every location, every Elder."

"Roger that, ma'am," Casey nods affirmatively. "We'll know of every birthmark by the time I'm done with him."

"Ew," Chuck crinkles his nose at the thought of where some of those birthmarks can be.

"Agent Miller," Beckman turns to the younger redhead, "you are no longer on loan from the DEA. A car is outside ready to take you to the Los Angeles Division for a debriefing."

"What about the drug?" Carina responds quickly, remembering her main objective for being here.

"We will get all the information out of Bingham and relay it to the DEA as soon as we learn of it," Beckman explains. "We want this drug disbanded and destroyed just as much as the DEA."

"Fine," Carina shrugs, knowing there is no arguing with a General.

"You have your assignments," Beckman announces quickly. "I expect you to carry them out to the fullest extent." Beckman fades from the screen in an instance.

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye," Carina mentions with a nonchalant shrug.

"Let's learn about the other Elders," Casey hoorays as he heads for the interrogation room.

"See ya guys later," Carina heads for the exit, trying to make a casual departure. The one thing being a spy never taught her was how to exit a social situation where lying isn't needed.

Sarah walks up to her friend and pulls her into a hug. "Carina," the blonde whispers into the redhead's ear, "if you ever need a friend, I'm also just a phone call away. And I do love you."

"Thanks, girl," Carina replies kindly. "I love you too. And my offer still stands. If you ever get bored of Chuck, I'm always available for you."

"I'm sure you are," Sarah laughs wholeheartedly. "Thanks for the fun."

"Anytime, girl," Carina gives Sarah a peck on the cheek before pulling out of the embrace. "Anytime," she repeats as she heads up the stairs of Castle towards the exit.

**Please review.**


	31. The Bestest Spy In The Whole Wide World

**Thanks for the reviews. This story wouldn't be the same without them. This story is finally coming towards its end as the team takes on the Ring Elders. I still have some M. Night Shymalan twists in my sleeve, but this story will have to end at some point. I do have some ideas for other stories, but I don't know how motivated I am to write them. Chuck has been over for some time now and although I don't want to see this fandom end, we all need to grow up sometime.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 16, 2005**

"It's beautiful up here," Chuck muses in the tight yet thick black jacket that nearly nullifies the gusting winds and a backpack filled with numerous tools that may come in handy.

"Yes it is," Sarah replies to his compliment, her golden hair blowing in the wind like an angelic veil. She is comfortably standing in a tight black leather jacket with a diagonal zipper across the torso.

"A bit chilly though," Chuck adds in with a shrug as he crosses his arms.

"We are nearly eight hundred feet in the air," Sarah describes calmly from the top of the CitySpire Center in the heart of New York.

"Yea…" Chuck drawls nervously. "Maybe I wasn't the best choice to be put up here. My fear of heights is kind of kicking in." He gently tugs on the harness around his waist. "This is going to hold us, right?" He sputters quickly. "I mean, we are kind of dropping from pretty high up—maybe we should have those flying squirrel suits just in case—and maybe a parachute too. A parachute can't hurt—"

"Chuck," Sarah interrupts calmly with a goofy adoring grin on her lips.

He turns to look at her, her hair covering most of her face. "What's up?" He calmly asks as if there is absolutely nothing wrong at the very moment. "You ready to do this?"

"Just relax, Chuck," Sarah smiles brightly at his spiraling nervousness. "We'll be fine. These ropes can hold up to a thousand pounds… and they are securely tied around these steel pipes." She glances back at the horizontal pipelines protruding from the roof of the building.

"We're in position," Casey informs them through their earpieces.

"It's time to go, Chuck," Sarah looks at him as he glances over the edge of the building.

"Yea…" he drawls softly, not enjoying the sight before him. The cars look like tiny luminescent ants quickly crawling along the paths burrowed in their ant farm that is the city streets.

"Just take it easy, Chuck," Sarah runs a comforting hand along his back. "You're a spy, Chuck. A damn good one."

"I am a spy," he tells himself as he builds some confidence. "This is a cakewalk for James Bond."

"And you're more badass than him," Sarah adds in, fueling his ego and confidence. "We got this," she steps up to the edge, spreads her arms outward, and tips over the edge gracefully.

Chuck follows her with his eyes as the rope catches her only ten feet down the side of the building. As she starts to bounce off the building, rappelling down, he sucks in a deep breath and climbs off the edge of the building ungracefully. He lets the rope hold him only a couple feet from the edge as he plants his feet against the glass. He kicks off and switches the locking pulley to release its hold of the rope. Gravity takes him down ten feet before he locks the rope and he lands ten feet lower on the building, his feet planting back into the side of the building.

He follows his technique until he reaches Sarah, who is holding just above the forty-ninth floor. "Piece of cake," she smiles at him as she hangs with her feet planted on the side of the building as if she is sitting down on air with her feet stretched out comfortably.

"Yep." He responds as he mimics her position.

"Okay, Casey," she speaks into her microphone on her watch. "We're in position." As she updates her teammates on their readiness, she flips herself upside-down to gaze into the apartment on the forty-ninth floor. The room is nearly pitch black except for the small reflections of light from the buildings adjacent to the CitySpire Center. "It's very dark inside," she updates the team. "Are you sure he's in here?"

"Our intel places him here," Casey responds to Sarah's uncertainty.

"He's probably just sleeping," Bryce suggests from beside Casey. "It is past midnight."

"Let's hope so," Jesse states somberly.

"It looks like there's a deadbolt lock on the door," Sarah informs Casey quickly. "You're not going to be able to pick your way in."

"Then we bust it," Casey instantly replies.

"Then we would definitely cause too much noise," Chuck argues sensibly. "We don't need anyone stepping out of their apartments to hear the commotion."

"Why can't we ever do things my way?" Casey sulks in a manly grumble.

"I can cut a hole in the glass," Sarah suggests. "Slip in and open the door for you."

"That'll work," Bryce perkily responds.

"Just hurry up, Walker," Casey demands as his patience of waiting outside the apartment of the Ring Elder, Richard Hollman, one of the few American spies to live long enough to see retirement.

Sarah quickly gets to work by pressing a suctioning handle to the large pane glass window that reaches from the ceiling to the floor. She flips herself back upright, rotates Chuck so his back is turned to her, and digs into his backpack. She removes a pen-like device with a tip that could rival the sharpness of a diamond. She flips herself back upside-down and carefully draws a large circle around the suction cup she placed earlier.

As the pen silently makes its way around the suction cup, it leaves a nearly microscopic cut in the glass. As she finishes the circumference of the circle, she gently tugs on the suction cup's handle. The suction cup pulls out with the circle of glass she drew, leaving a circular hole with a diameter of twenty-eight inches. The difference in pressure causes a low whistle resonating around the rim of the hole. She flips herself back upright and hands Chuck the suction cup connected to the glass. After releasing the burden on him, she lowers herself and slips her entire body into the hole and landing on the carpeted floor. She releases the winch around her waist, separating herself from the rope.

Chuck gently lowers himself enough feet to have eyes on Sarah, to make sure her back is covered. He un-holsters his silenced handgun and watches with a careful eye for any movement other than Sarah's.

Sarah surveys the apartment to see a closed door to her left and a closet door just to the right of the front door. The furniture is of luxurious quality and there is a large flat-screen television above the faux fireplace. She notices the security system by the front door with a peaceful green light and whispers into her microphone, "there's a security system. It doesn't look like it's been tripped yet."

"Can you hack it?" Casey questions in a whisper.

"Yea, but I'm going to need you Chuck," Sarah responds in a low whisper.

"On my way," Chuck holsters his handgun and ties the circular pane of glass attached to the suction cup to Sarah's rope. He gently lets it rest against the building before he slips into the hole in the glass. Sarah holds her handgun readied in front of her just in case someone steps out of the door to the bedroom.

Chuck lands on the carpet and releases himself from the tether. He quickly pads over to the front door and slips off his backpack. He digs inside to find his hacking device while Sarah covers the bedroom door. Chuck finally acquires his hacking device and lifts it from his backpack. He takes the square device with a small LED screen and pulls out a clamp that is attached by a series of thin wires to the device. He pulls out a knife and pops the security system interface off the wall. The interface dangles just below to reveal a multitude of cables and wires. He fastens the clamp to a group of wires once hidden by the security device's interface. He powers his hacking device and the LED screen flickers to life. He starts swiftly sliding his thumbs over the lower part of the screen as orange text appears over the black backdrop.

With agility and grace, he hacks into the security system and shuts it down, the green light flickering off completely. He unhooks his hacking device, replaces it in his backpack, and lugs it back on his shoulders. "We're good," he whispers as he walks to the front door and spins the deadbolt, unlocking the front door. He opens it up for Casey, Jesse, and Bryce. "Welcome to my humble abode," he whispers with a curtsy.

Casey pushes him out of the way with a low grunt as he whips out his handgun to aim down its sights. He meets up with Sarah and they both head straight towards the bedroom door with their guns leading their way. Chuck, Bryce, and Jesse stay back to watch the backs of their two teammates. Sarah and Casey press their backs against the wall on each side of the door. They lock eyes and he holds up three fingers. He drops a finger every second until his hand turns to a fist.

He quickly spins himself to face the door and with a fierce boot to the door, it flies open, tearing through the frame. Sarah rushes in with her gun drawn and finds their target stirring in his bed in utter confusion by the noise. Sarah rushes the mark and presses her gun to his head. "Freeze," she commands forcefully before Hollman could interpret what is going on. Sarah pulls him from the bed while Casey checks the bathroom for anyone else.

After clearing the bathroom, he walks back into the bedroom to see Sarah holding Hollman against the glass pane window with her gun to his neck as he stands there in just a pair of boxers. Hollman is a balding white man in his sixties with graying hair around the back of his head and his tan skin leathered from age. "What the fuck?" He shouts in anger and confusion.

"You're under arrest for treason and working with a terrorist organization," Casey states as he flips Hollman around and cuffs his hands behind his back.

"We got him," Sarah informs the rest of the team through her microphone watch. "Let's wrap this up."

**April 16, 2005**

"General," Casey explains from the NSA safe house located in New York, "we have Hollman in custody and he is ready for interrogation and imprisonment."

"Great job team," Beckman nods as she gazes over the entire team standing tall through her computer monitor. "So far, Bingham's intel has been good, but the Ring is going to get suspicious that two of their Elders have gone missing. Get whatever information you can out of Hollman. I'll arrange for transportation back to Los Angeles."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods while the rest of the team remains silent. The video feed ends and leaves the spies to some well-earned free time. "I'm gonna go interrogate the prisoner," Casey mumbles before stalking off.

"You know," Chuck speaks up curiously, "this place has an uncanny resemblance to Castle."

"Maybe they just make all the spy bases look the same," Bryce suggests with a shrug. "Like Costco."

"Oh my god," Chuck sighs in temptation, "Costco is so amazing."

"Chuck," Sarah interrupts his orgasmic sighs, "we can go to Costco once we get back to L.A. But right now, let's explore this base a little." She grins at him.

"Really?" Bryce raises an eyebrow at how obvious her tell is. He can easily tell that she wants to consummate the base with some lovemaking.

"You know," Jesse crooks her head thoughtfully, "exploring this base may not be such a bad idea." Her devilish smile gives away her plans with as much obviousness as Sarah's suggestion.

"Let's just make sure we go separate ways," Chuck muses drolly.

"Good idea," Sarah happily takes Chuck's arm and leads him through the NSA base.

**April 16, 2005**

Bingham is lying on the bench in the prison cell inside Castle staring at the ceiling. He is bored out of his mind as they haven't given him anything to do but sit on his ass while they collect the other Elders. All he is left with are his thoughts. And they have not been kind. He has selfishly betrayed all his people after foolishly being caught. He knows the Ring cannot function without the Elders to hold it together. Soon enough, the Ring will fade and disperse just like Fulcrum did without Roark. "We had a good run," he whispers to himself as a reminiscent grin appears on his face. And with that drug, the Ring could have become the most powerful organization and quickly take control of every military position including the President himself. _If only…_ He hears the distinctive sound of the door to the base opening. He lifts himself up to a sitting position and stares at the glass bulletproof cell door.

After a minute, Casey's big burly body appears on the opposite side of the door. "Honey, we're home," he smirks at Bingham. He opens the cell door and steps in. "Looks like you've been doing your homework. We have a new assignment for you: the next Elder. Now talk."

"I don't know her name," Bingham sighs, giving into his fate as a glorified snitch. "She looks like she's in her mid-forties; very attractive. Crimson red hair and dark brown eyes. She would actually be a perfect girl for you," he grins up at Casey.

"I don't date traitors," Casey responds in a grunt.

"Who said anything about dating?" Bingham winks at the big man.

"And how the hell does her looks help us?" Casey growls agitatedly, putting his figurative foot down.

"I'm just telling you what I know," Bingham drops the jesting attitude and takes on a more serious tone. "She's all about fashion. She loves going to every fashion show she can. And if I recall, there is a fashion show in Milan in just a few days that she had boasted about during the last meeting we had. You see," he sardonically grins up at Casey, "we're real people too."

"You're traitors," Casey corrects in a grunt. "She better be in Milan or we're going to have a nice chat about honesty," Casey lets his sarcastic words hang as he steps out of the cell. The door instantly slides closed behind Casey to leave Bingham to his own prison within his mind.

**April 16, 2005**

"I'm so tired," Chuck runs his hands down his face to try to remove the tiredness in it.

"You can go now," Casey announces as he steps into the room, seeing all his teammates slouching in their chairs around the table in Castle. "Bingham has given us the location of the next Elder. I hope you've been keeping up with the latest fashion because we're going to Milan."

"Milan?" Jesse perks up suddenly. "Oh my god," she gasps as she realizes what is happening there. She has always been into fashion ever since she was just a child. She just hasn't had much opportunity with all the spying they've been doing. Plus, she has lost interest since her back was scarred because most of the clothing cover very little of the back and it always discourages her to see such beautiful dresses that she will never be able to wear. "Milan Fashion Week!"

"They have a whole week dedicated to fashion?" Sarah queries incredulously. She has never been one to care about the new styles and what's 'in.' She was always more worried about evading the police and working on the next con.

"It does sound kind of ridiculous," Chuck adds in, a little surprised that fashion gets an entire week dedicated to them while more important events in the world only get a single day.

"It's not a holiday," Jesse grins at their ignorance. "Designers just choose a specific week to showcase their new designs and styles for the media to see what's going to be popular."

"So there's going to be a lot of media coverage," Casey muses thoughtfully. "We're going to have to be careful not to get caught by any cameras."

"So when is this fashion week?" Bryce asks.

"It starts Monday and ends on Saturday," Jesse answers excitedly.

"That's in two days," Sarah informs the team. "We better update Beckman so she can set up transportation."

"I'll inform her," Casey shows what little human emotion he has in him. "You guys can take off and get some sleep."

Chuck so badly wants to make a quip about Casey being genuinely nice, but he is too tired to even come up with something witty. "Thanks," he sincerely responds as he and Sarah head for the exit.

**April 17, 2005**

As the sunlight bakes the room in a soft golden glowing warmth, Sarah finds herself waking up relaxed and content. She can feel Chuck's arm around her back and under her shirt as she rests the left side of her head on his chest and her right hand on his stomach. The nice long slumber she got in the arms of her lover has refreshed her in more ways than she could have expected. His warm hand gently climbs her back, tugging her shirt up towards her chest. She fights off a giggle as his hand starts to turn towards the front of her torso, its target most likely her right breast. As his fingers dance along the soft skin of her breast, she finally lets out an elated, "Chuck!"

"Mmm…?" He groggily moans without opening his eyes. "Yeah baby?"

"Good morning," she happily plants a kiss on his chin as his fingers finally reach their destination and give her nipple a playful tug. "I see you've gotten your rest, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck leans his head down to give her a kiss on the top of the head. "I love it when you call me that," he genuinely states. "It reminds me who I am."

"You're Chuck Bartowski," Sarah spins herself to straddle his waist, unfortunately losing the soft touch of his fingers on her nipple in the process. "A super handsome, super sexy nerd," she explains in a joyous childish tone, "who's the bestest spy in the whole wide world." She smiles down at him, loving every moment she gets to spend with him.

"I don't know," Chuck playfully flicks her nose as he dawns his own childish tone, "I think the bestest spy in the whole wide world is sitting on top of me right now."

"Then what do you want the bestest spy in the whole wide world to do right now?" Sarah sweetly asks, a sinister side hidden beneath the sugary exterior.

"Hmm…" Chuck pretends to be deep in thought as his hands climb underneath her shirt. "Now what could I possibly want the bestest spy to do?" His hands have already spread across both of her scapulae. "How about a kiss?"

"I can do that," she playfully responds as she leans in and gives him a wet juicy kiss on his lips, letting him explore the depths of her mouth. As his tongue explores her mouth, his hands explore her body, reaching her pantie-clad ass, palming both cheeks graciously. She moans into his mouth at the pleasurable feeling before pulling away with a silly smile on her face as her tongue sticks out to the side. "Hi, Chuck."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He smiles up at her goofy expression.

"Umm… I can't recall you ever saying it," Sarah jokingly prances around.

"Well you are," Chuck states honestly. "And you're going to look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous walking that runway in Milan."

"What?" Sarah furrows her brow.

"You've never wanted to walk the runway before?" Chuck asks with a playful grin.

"You know that I'm not one of those girly girls, Chuck," she deadpans with a straight face.

"I know, but it will be the perfect cover for you and Jesse," Chuck explains with a bright smile. "You're just two beautiful models walking the runway, while secretly surveying the area."

"I don't know," Sarah looks down at her bare stomach as she lifts her stomach to reveal her toned abdominals. "I think I might be too fat," she quips. "I'm not anorexic enough."

"I think that's just a stereotype," Chuck assures her with a bright smile. "Usually, they're bulimic."

"Because that's so much better," she sarcastically sings.

"Yep. And you're definitely not fat. You're thin and toned," he runs his hands along the ridges of muscle. "Like a female gladiator."

"Gladiator?" Sarah quirks an eyebrow. She has honestly never been called a gladiator before, and is curious to know how she could possibly give off that impression.

"Because you're so badass," Chuck replies simply, like it is quite obvious.

"Would you like to see me in some gladiator clothes?" Sarah chimes with a devious smile. "Leather bra, tiny little loin cloth?"

"You can be my very own sexy gladiator," Chuck responds in awe at the image she is putting into his head. "Like a blonde Valkyrie," he whispers without realizing it came out.

"A Valkyrie?" She cannot help but enjoy this playful conversation. Innocent banter is too far between in such a dark and depressing world.

"I don't know," Chuck shrugs innocently. "It just seems to make sense that you'd be named after some kind of mythology."

"But I don't really get to choose who lives and dies," Sarah explains honestly, knowing the history behind the Norse mythology of Valkyries.

"Yea you do," he smiles up at her. "Whoever opposes you gives you the choice to kill them, so you are kind of like a modern day Valkyrie."

"I guess," Sarah quirks her head adorably. "Now where were we?"

"I think you were kissing me," he responds joyously.

"Oh yea," she leans in and continues to make out with the man she loves.

**Please review.**


	32. We Can't Always Get What We Want

**Thanks for the review. This story is nearing its end and thank you for sticking with it from the start to the end. I hope this chapter appeases all of you as I honestly believe that Sarah could easily go undercover as a runway model and wished she did in season 4, episode 2. So the hunt for the Ring Elders continues!**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 19, 2005**

"I hope your accommodations are towards your likings," Beckman explains through the laptop the team is standing in front of while inside the lush hotel room provided by the NSA.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck blurts out excitedly. "This is awesome! I've never been to Italy before and—" Chuck suddenly halts his spiraling when he gets an elbow in his side from the menacing Major Casey.

"Thank you, Major," Beckman states with slight mirth at Casey doing what she has wished she could do on many occasions. "It looks like the event will be taking place at the _Fiero Milano Congressi_. I've already arranged for Agent Willows and Walker to be undercover as models so we have a three-sixty view of spectators. We believe—"

"Wait," Jesse interrupts nervously. "I can't be a model." The fear is brimming from every pore on her body and she isn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"And why is that?" Beckman crooks her head agitatedly for being interrupted. "You better not be fishing for compliments from a general."

"I…" Jesse starts to seize up as she doesn't want to tell the true reason. "I can't walk in high heels," she lies through her teeth.

"The CIA trains their agents for all situations," Beckman states flatly, knowing Jesse is lying, "including the ability to *run* in heels higher than you'll be wearing."

Jesse fretfully glances left and right as she twiddles her thumbs, trying to figure out another excuse.

"What is this really about?" Beckman demands straightly. "Don't tell me the CIA trained someone who is camera shy."

"General," Chuck speaks up, but Jesse quickly stops him with a hand on his arm. Her eyes plead for him to keep quiet. He decides to heed her worries and keep her secret hidden.

"She's self-conscious," Bryce blurts out, knowing Beckman will not continue without knowing exactly what is going on.

"Bryce!" Jesse seethes, angry with him for informing Beckman of her deformity.

"She's not going to continue until we tell her," Bryce explains to Jesse with slight regret. "And it's not as bad as you think."

"Is someone going to fill in the general?" Beckman demands sarcastically.

"When I first found myself in Fulcrum's care," Chuck explains, glancing at the despondent slumping of Jesse's head before continuing, "they had her imprisoned… and tortured her."

"Those bastards," Jesse whispers as tears streak down in her face; the memories hitting her at once.

"They caused multiple lacerations along the length of her back," Bryce explains solemnly. "The scars are still present. Some of the outfits reveal most of the back, and she is not comfortable showing the skin of her back."

"It's not my fault," Jesse exclaims sadly. "I've done everything to get rid of the scars but they won't go away!"

"Agent Willows, Jesse," Beckman speaks humbly. "I will make sure that none of the clothing you wear reveals your scars." Beckman understands the trials these spies go through and can only imagine the brutality of the torture because more often than not, the spy never makes it home alive.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jesse wipes away a tear from her cheek. Bryce steps over to her and wraps a comforting arm around her.

"We're going to catch this Ring Elder," Sarah assures confidently. "We have all the cards in our hands. She has no idea we're going to be there."

"It's all just a matter of when," Casey picks up the confident discourse. "The Intersect will weed her out."

"Very well," Beckman nods at their oozing confidence. She doesn't like the way Jesse has crumbled at the thought of her torture, but it should not affect her during the current mission. "Agent Carmichael, Larkin, and Major Casey, you will be spread throughout the audience. Keep your eyes peeled and make sure to take the Elder with minimal witnesses."

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck nods affirmatively.

**April 19, 2005**

"I feel bad," Chuck somberly states as he and Sarah reside in their hotel room assigned by the NSA.

"Chuck," Sarah soothes gently, knowing there is nothing they can do now and there is no point in getting choked up about it.

"You haven't seen what they did," Chuck states fiercely, remembering the bloody lesions along Jesse's back when he was in the Fulcrum Base. Some of the wounds were so fresh and still bleeding. "It was inhumane, Sarah. If someone did that to you…" he trails off as his body shakes with fear and worry.

"It won't happen," Sarah assures confidently. "I won't let it. And you won't either. That will never happen to any of us as long as we are a team."

"I know," Chuck smiles through his sadness. "It was just so tough to witness. I saw the marks before they were cleaned and stitched. I had to clean them, Sarah. There was blood everywhere," he sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "The bathtub looked like something out of a horror movie. I wanted to kill them, Sarah. I wanted to kill all of them." He sulks into his hands in painful remembrance.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah softly coos as she climbs around his back and wraps her legs around him. She gently massages his tense shoulders. "Please stop reliving the nightmare. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know," Chuck sighs heavily. "It's just hard to forget, you know?"

"We've all seen horrors," Sarah explains sincerely. "It comes with the job. The only thing we can do is make sure it doesn't happen again. I know Jesse is your friend, she's my friend too. And it was a horrible situation, but we can't let it affect us. We need to be strong for not just her, but for all of us."

"You're right," Chuck leans back until his head is cradled in Sarah's lap. He smiles up at her. "You're always right. Thank you, Sarah. I love you," he smiles up at her with pure adoration.

Sarah smiles down at him as she plays with his hair. "I love you too," she responds sweetly. "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

**April 20, 2005**

"This is a little more high profile than we're used to," Jesse smiles at Sarah as they are sitting at their booths packed with hair and beauty products with plush dark green robes over their black lingerie bra and panties.

"Yea," Sarah responds calmly. "Usually it's a little more cloak and dagger." Sarah smiles reassuringly over at Jesse before speaking into the microphone in her diamond bracelet, "Are you guys in position?"

"Yes," Casey gives a curt response.

"Good," Jesse replies into her own bracelet fitted with a microphone. "We're about to start."

As if Jesse could foretell the future, the host comes scurrying through the dressing booths with her headset around her head and her clipboard in her hand. "We're on in five!" she shouts to all the models.

"You're going to look gorgeous out there," Sarah compliments sweetly, knowing Jesse can use the positivity. "We got this."

"Thanks," Jesse grins softly at the warm feeling of the blonde's compliment.

"So, find any clothes you like?" Sarah asks almost deviously as she glances at the rack of clothes beside Jesse. "I know Ellie would have a ball here."

"They're all gorgeous," Jesse responds as she lightly runs her left hand across the rack of clothes hanging by their hangers. "I especially love the bright harlequin green one. I think it matches my eyes."

Sarah quickly notices the bright eye-catching dress and smiles. "It does. You'll look stunning in that. Bryce will surely love it."

"As I'm sure Chuck will love every outfit of yours," Jesse replies happily, knowing how happy they are about to make their boyfriends.

"This is going to be fun," Sarah smiles as she imagines the awestruck expressions on Chuck's face when she struts down that runway.

**April 20, 2005**

Chuck is glancing around from his spot at the end of the runway and five rows back. The stage is about three feet above the floor with black along the sides and a clear top with bright lights beneath it shining up to illuminate the models. He notices Casey sitting in the farthest back on the left side of the stage. Chuck can easily tell that Casey isn't completely comfortable in this situation, being the gruff soldier he is. Chuck then scans his head over to his left to see Bryce only one row back from the right side of the stage. Chuck has not flashed yet as he has thoroughly scanned over the entire audience, filled with men and women alike. When the music begins, Chuck's eyes draw to the curtains hidden behind the stage along with the entire audience.

"Welcome to the Two Thousand and Five annual fashion week!" The announcer blares excitedly. "Thank you all for joining us and our first designer will be Prada. Let the gallery begin!"

Suddenly the curtains pull open and models start walking the runway along the right side.

"This is actually a little exciting," Jesse whispers to Sarah as they wait in a long line of thin attractive models.

"I know," Sarah smiles from directly behind Jesse. "Just wait until you get to wear the green dress."

"I can't wait."

After a few minutes and fifteen models later, Jesse is cued to take the stage and she steps out in a black formfitting sleeveless dress that ends at mid-thigh with shoulder poofs. Bryce instantly grins at the sight of his girlfriend strutting her way down the runway. She immediately notices him and smiles brightly at seeing the joyfulness on his face. His expression is just about the biggest compliment she could get. "You look gorgeous out there," he whispers into his microphone, only feeding her ego further.

She happily struts to the end of the runway before stopping with a quick pose of her chest out and her left leg extended a few inches in front of the right. After a quick two second pause, she spins around and takes the long walk back towards the curtains along the left side of the runway. As she approaches the curtains, she sees Sarah step onto the runway in a teal backless dress with a single strap over the right shoulder and hanging very low on her chest.

Sarah struts her way down the runway with a very confident tight-lipped expression on her face as she quickly surveys the area. She counts Bryce immediately, seeing him on her right as she strides halfway down the runway. Her eyes then connect with Chuck's and the wide-eyed gaze of adoration on his face. She holds her expression until she reaches the end of the runway, poses with her right hip jutting and her left leg extended to her side, and she sticks her tongue out playfully with a wink at Chuck. The crowd whistles and cheers at the joy in Sarah's expression, so accustomed to the straight serious emotionless expressions on the models' faces. She finally notices Casey as she turns back towards the curtains.

Chuck's eyes remain on his girlfriend throughout her entire showcase, not once leaving her ass as she heads for the exit. His expression glazes over with awe and his tongue starts to fall out of his mouth.

"Focus, Carmichael," gruffly chirps into his ear, breaking him from his faze.

"What?" Chuck shakes himself out of his daze. "I am focused."

"On the mission, not your girlfriend," Casey deadpans.

"Well that's not physically possible," Chuck replies quickly.

Sarah has to use all her muscles not to bellow out a giggle or chuckle. She knows that Chuck is physically attracted to her, but the way he is always shocked by her beauty when he sees her, no matter what she is wearing from no clothes at all (one of her favorites) to a full assault tactical outfit.

Once Sarah vanishes behind the mystical curtain that holds all the secrets to life, the universe, and everything, Chuck goes back to his spying by studying each individual female in the audience.

**April 20, 2005**

"Guys, I'm not flashing," Chuck informs the team as Sarah and Jesse are hastily throwing themselves into new dresses.

"Keep trying," Casey responds shortly.

"If I haven't flashed by now, then she's obviously not here," Chuck explains in a whisper.

"Chuck's right," Sarah states in labored breath. "She wouldn't show up late. Especially not this late."

"Don't worry," Jesse huffs exhaustedly. "We have a whole week," she states cheerfully.

"Great," Casey groans in a long drawl.

"I don't mind," Bryce mentions drolly.

"I'm sure you don't," Jesse deadpans with slight jest.

"You know," Sarah explains exasperatedly, "this is very tiring. I have to give it to these models. This is not an easy job."

"Well you look like a natural," Chuck informs sweetly. "Both of you. Maybe you have future careers when you retire."

"Except we'll be way too old to be models," Jesse states jovially.

**April 20, 2013**

"No sightseeing tonight?" Chuck queries jokingly as he sees Sarah face down diagonally on the bed with just some comfortable sky-blue bra and panties on.

"Mmm so tired," she mumbles into the pillow.

"We are in Milan," Chuck informs her like the right thing to do is the touristy things. He sits down next to her and pets her back gently.

"We have a whole week," she continues to mumble, not even lifting her head.

"That tired?" Chuck suggestively runs his fingers under the hem of her panties to grace her ass.

"Mammage," she unintelligibly mumbles.

"Massage?" Chuck queries as he uses both hands to knead her back muscles.

She sighs pleasantly as she stretches her back like a dog stretching after a long nap. Chuck smiles at how adorable Sarah is as he lifts her legs to adjust her position on the bed. He steps onto the bed on his knees and straddles Sarah, gently sitting atop her soft ass. His hands glide up the length of her back and under her bra. With a resounding snap, he unclasps her bra. "Better," he states, knowing Sarah will let out a small giggle at it. And he receives the small giggle, only causing his smile to grow.

"You were amazing today," Chuck informs her earnestly. "And thank you for complimenting Jesse. It really boosted her self-esteem."

"Chuck," Sarah lifts her head to talk comprehensively, "Jesse is my friend too. And she really is an attractive woman. The scars have faded and I think she just sees them worse than they are."

"It does make sense," Chuck muses thoughtfully. "It's all psychological. Ellie did say the brain can do some amazing things, but I guess they aren't always for the better. Anyways, thank you for being a great friend to Jesse and for being my lovely girlfriend. Now your legs must be so sore." He spins around on her and starts massaging her thighs. She lets out another pleasurable sigh as she lets her face fall back into the pillow, slumber creeping up quickly.

**April 21, 2005**

Sarah and Jesse just got off the stage and rushed back to their booths to strip out of the Versace dresses and into some new ones, having little time before they need to step back out there. "Can you unzip me?" Jesse asks as she turns her back to the blonde. Sarah quickly unzips her and gets a clear look at the brunette's back. The scars are still there but they are considerably faded and there is barely any discoloration. The scar tissue is still a little thicker than the rest of her skin, but it is hardly noticeable.

"You know," Sarah sincerely informs," your back isn't that bad. You can barely notice it."

"Thanks," Jesse grins subtly, "but you don't need to lie."

"I'm not lying," Sarah honestly states as she slips out of the bright red dress she had just displayed for the spectators. "It really isn't as bad as you think. That lotion you've been putting on has really helped."

"Thank you," Jesse smiles genuinely as she turns her back to the mirror in front of her to study the blemishes.

"Jesse, you're a gorgeous girl. Don't let your back haunt you," Sarah coos earnestly as she picks out her next dress and steps into the cobalt blue material. "I'd bet Carina would jump your bones in a second," Sarah quips with a saucy tone.

"That's quite an enticing offer, but I'm going to have to decline," Jesse chuckles as she climbs into her own dress, knowing that time is short for them to get back onto the stage.

"I don't mind," Bryce whispers into his microphone, hearing the girls' entire conversation. "As long as I get to watch."

"In your dreams," Jesse laughs joyously, Sarah joining in with her.

"We know who you are," gets hurriedly whispered to the two distracted female spies dealing with their dresses. Both spies turn towards the voice only to see the long dark shiny hair of one of the female models wearing nothing but black lingerie. Sarah knows that trying to catch up to the swift speed of the model would be futile.

"Guys," Sarah dreadfully states, "we've been made."

"What?" Chuck flabbergasts.

"All of us? Or just you two?" Casey demands quickly.

"We don't know," Jesse replies tensely. "But we can probably expect an ambush now."

"Well that's unsettling," Chuck surmises solemnly.

"We'll stay on high alert for now on," Casey assures calmly. "Larkin, I want you to stay near the backstage door just in case. There's nothing else we can do now."

"Roger that," Bryce replies as he stands up and acts like he is going to the restrooms as he looks for a seat close to the backstage door.

**April 21, 2005**

"The show is about to end," Chuck nervously whispers into his microphone, "and I still haven't flashed. Maybe she isn't here." He glances left and right to make sure the people beside him aren't noticing his frantic movements. He is also worried for Sarah's safety as their covers are blown and he has absolutely no lead on figuring out who knows about Sarah or where the Ring Elder is.

"Or she's not in the Intersect," Casey surmises grimly. "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sarah states soberly as she sees an older woman matching the crude description Bingham gave them walking towards Sarah and Jesse in their booth. A brunette model is hanging on each side of the woman and a tall brooding man that rivals Casey's size behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey demands worriedly. His only answer is silence followed by a third party speaking.

Sarah and Jesse brace themselves inside their booths wearing only their dark green robes over their lingerie after finishing up their final round on the stage and removing their dresses. "Hello there," the older woman greets, "Agent Walker, Willows."

"It seems we are at a disadvantage," Sarah explains calmly. "You know who we are but we don't know you."

"Marianne Savannah," she greets in a friendly manner, wearing a gorgeous black strapless dress and white gloves that reach to her elbows. "For your first time on the runway, you're quite the naturals. Then again, CIA training is pretty extensive."

"What do you want?" Jesse demands through clenched teeth.

"That's simple," Savannah responds sincerely. "I want you to come with us."

"Get in there now, Larkin!" Casey commands hurriedly through the microphone on his watch, knowing Sarah and Jesse are in trouble.

"And if we don't?" Sarah asks curiously.

"Well, we would like to keep it civil," Savannah confidently answers. "But if you'd like some violence, my people can appease you." Savannah takes a step to the side and the large man steps forward with a handcuff in each hand. He holds them out to Sarah and Jesse. "It's mostly just in case," she explains the cuff.

"We're actually very comfortable here," Jesse explains nicely. "Thank you, but we're going to have to refuse your offer."

"Do you really want this to get ugly?" Savannah sighs at the spies' resistance.

"Not specifically," Sarah answers, "but we can't always get what we want." She turns towards Jesse, "who's going to fight the big guy?"

"I really rather not," Jesse explains, knowing that they are stalling for as long as they can until their backup can arrive, "but one of us is going to have to. Rock-paper-scissors for it?"

"That's a sound plan," Sarah surmises as she holds out her left palm and places her right fist on top. Jesse mimics the stance. They lock eyes and start the childish game.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors," they both make a fist to resemble a rock, causing a tie between them.

"Again," Sarah nods as they both retract their fists.

"Rock," they both punch the large man in the gut, causing him to keel over as he gasps for the abundant air refusing to enter his lungs. Instantly, one of the brunette models throws a punch, hitting Sarah in the face and causing her to spin back and into the booth. Jesse slips the punch headed for her from the other brunette model, only to take the fight into a more open area. She sees at the side of her eye, Savannah escaping in a brisk walk. Sarah throws her body into her attacker and pushes the fight into the walkway, wanting to widen the gap from the large man, who will be recovering very soon.

Bryce sees everything unfold from far down the walkway noticing Savannah, their mark, escaping. He sprints up to her and catches her from behind with a hand around her waist. She immediately steps her right heel down on his right foot, spins out of his grasp, elbows him in the stomach and palm thrusts him in the face. Bryce flinches back from the assault to his face and sees Savannah now in a full sprint, escaping him. "Damn, that bitch has quite a sting," Bryce muses in slight shock and aggravation.

Savannah barely hears Bryce's words when she suddenly smashes her face into what feels like a steel bar. Her feet slide from beneath her and she hits her back on the hard floor. Casey lowers his right arm and kneels over Savannah. He grasps both her upper arms to restrain her as she tries to shake off the haze from the unexpected hit.

"Casey, ten o'clock," Bryce states swiftly as he feels a breeze go by him.

Casey turns his head to see the large bodyguard of Savannah at a full sprint in attack position. Casey steps back just in time as the large enemy's knee narrowly misses Casey's face. The bodyguard didn't expect to miss, so he loses control of his body, tripping over the woman he is supposed to protect. "You giant buffoon," she yells angrily and in pain as his left foot strikes her in the right shoulder and he tumbles to the ground. "Hit him! Not me!"

Casey knows he isn't going to be able to restrain Savannah and fight off the bodyguard at the same time. "Larkin," he yells to the younger agent, "restrain her."

Bryce glances to his left where he sees Jesse fighting one of the brunette models, mostly dodging attacks in the restricting robe, waiting for an opening. "But what about Jesse?" Bryce worriedly asks.

"She'll be fine," Casey responds swiftly as he watches the bodyguard start to recover. "Now, Larkin!"

Bryce eyes Jesse for a fleeting moment before hurrying to Savannah as she starts to climb back onto her feet. Bryce, now ready for a fight, grabs her around the chest with both arms, locking her arms to her sides. She struggles against his tight grasp, but he holds firmly and throws her to the ground. As she lies on her stomach stunned by the toss, Bryce puts her arms behind her back and holds her down with his knee digging into her palms and into her lower back.

Sarah finds herself using extra energy just to throw punches and kicks while wearing the burdening robe. Her attacks are slower and more telegraphed while her ability to dodge is hampered. She ducks under a high kick and steps backwards, trying to figure out the best method to take out her attacker. She has always struggled a bit more fighting females because of their pure agility as opposed to men who rely more on power and slower movements.

Casey catches a punch aimed for his face, pulls the bodyguard's right arm bringing the two large men into close proximity. Casey juts his shoulder out, striking his opponent in the chest and then throwing the man to the ground. His enemy may not be very smart, but his pain threshold is high as he lifts himself back to his feet instantly. Casey throws up his hands ready for a full-on boxing match.

Jesse finds herself getting backed into another model's booth, the model long gone in fear from the brawl happening. Her mobility is restricted by the robe, so she is more on the defensive. She takes a hard hook to the face after blocking a kick towards the midsection. She stumbles backwards into the small counter containing makeup and hair products. As her lower back presses into the edge of the counter, her hands splay to her sides and she tries to rebalance herself. Her left hand grasps something long and cylindrical as she recovers from the hard punch. She throws a quick right jab, knowing it will be dodged and follows it up with a swing of the weapon in her left hand. The weapon strikes true, knocking her opponent to the ground with such force. Jesse finally takes the moment to look at what is in her hand to reveal that she had used a curling iron as a weapon.

Casey dips and dodges punch after punch, waiting for an opening when he gets it. Using his Marine boxing training, he ducks a high right hook and fires three quick hooks into his opponent's ribcage. As his opponent clenches forward, Casey fires a two left jabs to the center of his opponent's face. Casey follows the two jabs with a thunderous right handed haymaker to the exposed left side of the bodyguard's face. The man was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Sarah gets pushed back by a foot towards her midsection. She blocks it successfully, but finds her left calf pressing against something hard and metal, and her momentum throwing her backwards. She trips over the stair and lands on her back. She mentally berates herself for not being conscious of her surroundings. Her opponent tries to slam down her fist onto Sarah, but Sarah rolls backwards with her feet over her head and through some curtains. As she lands back on her feet, she realizes she is on the main stage of the runway show. She knows that the entire audience is now watching her and she has no chance to win this fight in the burdening robe.

Chuck was stunned when he saw Sarah roll onto the stage. He immediately started towards the stage, having heard nothing over the radio but moans, grunts, and Casey's orders. As he approaches the stage, he realizes that everyone is watching Sarah and if he interferes, it could look even more suspicious than just an argument turned ugly between models. As Sarah's opponent steps through the curtains, Chuck is shocked to see Sarah strip the robe off gracefully and toss it at her opponent. He lets out a shocked gasp at her disrobing.

As Sarah's opponent catches the robe thrown at her, Sarah unleashes a heavy bare-footed heel into the brunette's stomach. She lurches backwards from the powerful hit, nearly falling to her knees as she drops the robe to reveal Sarah standing there with nothing but a black lingerie bra and black panties on, and in a fighting stance.

Sarah knows she is giving all these spectators a show, being so close to naked but she had to make the sacrifice if she is going to win this fight. Sarah, no longer restricted by the dark green robe, goes into attack mode. She fires a swift left jab into her opponent's face followed by a right uppercut to the body. The frustration shows on the brunette as she tries to retaliate. Sarah catches a right jab, rolling backwards and pulling her enemy down with her. With tactility and mastery, Sarah rolls on her back and flips her enemy over her head with her left foot in the brunette's stomach. The brunette tumbles over landing on her back and sliding to the end of the stage.

She recovers slowly, surprised by the reinvigorated fight in her blonde opponent. She stands up and draws a long breath to refocus her efforts before she sprints at Sarah. She lunges forward with her right fist forward. Sarah sidesteps the punch and juts out her left thigh to clothesline the brunette. As the air quickly retreats from the brunette's lungs, Sarah grabs her opponent's hair, wraps it around her hand, and tosses the brunette over her shoulder.

The brunette hits the floor of the stage with a loud thud, defeated from the unexpected maneuver by the blonde. Sarah stands up tall and glances around at all the shocked faces of the audience. They were not expecting to see a fight between two models. Sarah's eyes finally find Chuck's, and he has a silly grin on his face. She starts to smile at him when he suddenly starts clapping fanatically. The crowd follows suit and everyone starts clapping and cheering for the beautiful half-naked blonde standing tall with a bloody lip and reddened left cheek as she breathes heavily. The smile grows on her face as Chuck smiles proudly at her.

**April 21, 2005**

"I'm not going to lie," Chuck states airily, "but you looked so sexy up on that stage, kicking that woman's ass." He and Sarah are sitting down on the bed inside their Milan hotel room as they are getting ready for bed. They are both slipping out of their casual clothes.

"I didn't want to give everyone a show, Chuck," Sarah instills vehemently, feeling embarrassed for showing everyone her half-naked body as she slides her jeans off. "I just couldn't fight in that robe."

"I'm not mad at you," Chuck smiles at her shyness as he removes his shirt. "I'm just happy you didn't have to give everyone the full Monty. For a second there, I didn't know you had anything under that robe." He chuckles at the thought of a fully nude Sarah Walker fighting in public.

"Are you kidding me, Chuck?" Sarah laughs with him, thinking about the ridiculousness of that purported situation as she slides her shirt over her head. "I was just worried about giving everyone a nip slip. That bra wasn't exactly built for comfort or cover."

"Like this?" Chuck jokingly tugs her bra down to reveal her right nipple.

"Kind of like that," she nods joyously, knowing what fun activities are in their immediate future. "But more like this," she quickly unclasps her bra and it pops out, letting her gorgeous full-formed breasts breathe. Chuck's eyes widen and she smiles victoriously before turning on him and straddling his waist/ ready to celebrate the accomplished mission.

**Please review.**


	33. The Big Easy

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I've been absent for some time now and I have no excuses… but I'll list some anyways. I don't have the mental capacity to write after working for nine hours. And let's be honest, it is so much easier to play video games than to write. So where were we now? I think a summary is in order… I guess… damn, I can't remember. Can you?**

**Okay, so Shaw joined the team and tried to make friendly with everyone, especially Bryce who had the 2.0 in his head. The team finally found out that Shaw was bad (who knew, right?) and working with his wife, who was in bed with the Ring (and Bryce for a single night). The 2.0 was malfunctioning in Bryce's head and causing him to become even more of an arrogant douche (which is surprisingly possible). Stephen Bartowski (ORION!) built a temporary Intersect with the abilities of the 2.0 minus the harmful malfunctioning (2.1!), which helped the good guys save Bryce from Shaw and his wife (Sarah killing her in a gory deathmatch). Using Shaw's dedication to his wife, they coerced him into thinking the Ring killed her so he would help them. Running out of leads, they were blessed by Carina Miller (who is in complete lesbians with Sarah) who found them a promising lead while working a mission for the DEA. Following this lead, the team captured what they thought was a Ring agent, but was actually an Elder (Gandalf beard not included). Giving the Elder a plea deal to be put in Witness Protection, they've been hunting down Elder after Elder. They had just gone to Milan, Italy where there is a fashion week going on (and of course Sarah and Jesse go undercover as sexy runway models). As they struggle to find the Ring Elder, she reveals herself to the team. After a brawl rolling out onto the stage (literally), Sarah defeats a Ring agent after stripping down to only her underwear (I know… It was awesome). But is she an Elder? Chuck never flashed on her, so they may have the wrong person. So that is where we are now. Chuck and Sarah are in love, Jesse and Bryce are in love, and Casey and his rifle are in love.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**April 22, 2005**

"So how are we going to know it is the Ring Elder if Chuck hasn't flashed on her?" Bryce asks curiously as they watch their captive sitting in an interrogation room through the double-sided mirror. The rest of the team is standing beside him watching their prisoner intently.

"She has enough records to put her away for life," Casey explains as he glances at the hefty folder on the table in front of him.

"But we don't know if she is the Elder or just another criminal," Jesse argues quickly, sharing Bryce's sentiments. "We can't just assume and hope she is. What if she isn't and the real Elder is still out there?"

"Chuck," Sarah notices his quietness, "what are you thinking about?"

"The Intersect can be triggered by visual and verbal cues, right?" He queries, deep in thought.

"Yea," Sarah responds quickly.

"Well, I've flashed on inanimate objects before like the USB device on Scarface's gun and the Cipher," he explains as his thought process makes an entire loop. "Maybe there is something of hers that could cause me to flash."

"She doesn't exactly have very many possessions on her other than her clothes," Sarah explains.

"We can always strip her naked and look for any birthmarks," Bryce smiles goofily, making sure everyone knows it is a joke.

"Perv," Jesse punches him in the air.

"No!" Chuck suddenly gasps in shock as his eyes widen from the idea that forms in his head.

"Chuck," Sarah deadpans, "we're not stripping her naked."

"No," Chuck finally realizes how his connotation sounded, "I don't want to strip her naked but there could be a unique mark on her body like a scar or as Bryce said, a birthmark."

"And where would we find this scar?" Casey questions curiously, not remembering any disfigurations from what he has seen of her.

"I don't know," Chuck responds honestly as he stares through the double-sided mirror at their captive, Savannah sitting in the metal chair. "It could be anywhere."

"Well where is the most common place to get scars?" Jesse asks the team. "I don't think it would be a very good idea to just start stripping her without having at least some direction."

"The hands and arms," Sarah responds with a furrowed brow, "but I didn't see any."

"Maybe the stomach," Bryce shrugs, not really sure of where a scar could be.

"We can guess all day or we can check her body," Casey states gruffly.

"I think you just want to see her naked," Bryce jokes with a wink at the larger man.

"CIA pansy," Casey grumbles at the juvenile joke as he heads for her cell. "Walker, Willows, come with me."

"Does Casey need a girl's help with removing another woman's clothes?" Jesse chides in a joking manner.

"Willows, fuck off," Casey orders gruffly. "Walker, let's go."

Everyone laughs except Casey as Jesse and Sarah follow the brooding man out of the room and into the interrogation room where Savannah is waiting patiently with her limbs shackled to the table and floor. Her eyes instantly dart to the door as Casey walks through with both CIA models.

She sighs in a calm manner. "I'm parched," she informs them sincerely. "Would it be okay to get a drink of water?"

"We don't negotiate with terrorists," Casey states tersely.

"I'm not negotiating," Savannah chuckles at Casey's. "I'm just asking for something to drink."

"Go ahead," Casey stands back as he nods his head towards Savannah. Sarah and Jesse walk up to Savannah and stand at each side of her. They both slide the table to the side so that Chuck has an unobstructed view of her entire body. Jesse and Sarah both roll down the long sleeves of her gloves, slipping them off her hands.

"What the hell is this?" Savannah demands as she feels the chill run through her palms and up the hairs of her forearms. Jesse silently walks up behind Savannah and unzips her dress. "You're going to watch while they strip me nude," she projects at Casey with hostility and disbelief. "You're a sick man. Is this what the CIA trains their agents to do? Rape their prisoners?"

Casey remains silent as Sarah slides Savannah's dress down to her waist to reveal the shear black strapless bra over her fairly pale white skin.

"Go ahead," Savannah states boldly. "It's not like it hasn't happened before. You people are sick savages. Is this the only way you can get laid? Raping your prisoners?"

"We're good," suddenly penetrates the tense air causing the two female spies to stop stripping Savannah. Sarah and Jesse re-zip Savannah's dress, giving her back her modesty. She is shocked by how they just suddenly stopped removing her clothes. They must be playing some sick game with her.

"What the hell is this?" Savannah demands heatedly, tugging on her restraints. "You think you can just toy with me?" Her only answer is the table being replaced in front of her. The three spies then leave her to herself inside the cold concrete room, her gloves on the table.

As Sarah, Casey, and Jesse rejoin Chuck and Bryce, he immediately tells them. "She's an Elder," he excitedly states. "There's a scar just below her right breast. Apparently she was left for dead by her team and was one of the founding members of the Ring."

"Good," Casey mentally strikes the name off his mental list. "Two more to go."

**April 22, 2005**

The cold metallic van creates no warmth at all through the cool arctic night. The orange jumpsuit doesn't give him any insulation at all and his restraints feel like ice on his wrists. The guard across from him remains completely calm in his warm tactical gear and his gun on his lap. The carriage rocks from driving over another pothole in the uneven road. "Come on, man," the guard complains to the front of the barred cockpit. "We're being tossed around back here."

The two guards in the front ignore the whining by the rear guard, concentrating on the pitch black road ahead. Suddenly the van quakes and ignites into the air, all four wheels spinning on air as the van gracefully yaws onto its right side. The van crashes down with a loud boom, screeching and sparking as it roughly grinds along the uneven asphalt. As the van finally comes to a halt, friction slowing it down to a stop forty feet later, the prisoner finds himself lain atop the guard. His vision is blurry and his head is pulsating with pain coursing throughout his entire body, but the guard cushioned his fall and he is lucky to be alive. As the prisoner crawls towards the back of the van on all four limbs, the doors swing open to reveal two men in all black standing before the prisoner.

"Daniel Shaw?" A third man queries sincerely as he steps in between the two men clad in all black. "The Ring would like to extend you an offer you can't refuse." The Ring director stands over Shaw with confidence and prowess.

The first thought that goes through Shaw's head is how these terrorists have the audacity to offer him a job after killing his wife. "You bastards," he cries out weakly, his body still in horrific pain from the crash. He tries to swing at them from his low position on all fours, but he is too disoriented to muster any power behind it. "You killed my wife! I'll kill you all!"

"What?" The Director quirks his head in shock by Shaw's statement. Suddenly realization hits him and he cannot help but grin at how devious the 'good guys' can be. "You've been tricked, Daniel. We have video evidence that we were not your wife's murderer."

"Then who was?" Shaw demands as he tries to calm himself, his mind exhausted from all the trickery.

"It looks as though that blonde agent you were working with before was your wife's assassin," the Director explains earnestly.

"Agent Walker," Shaw grunts in hatred and anger against the beautiful and deadly blonde.

"Yes," the Director nods, "well, we can help you exact your revenge on her."

"I'll do whatever you want," Shaw states seriously. "As long as you promise me you'll let me kill her."

"I see a very strong friendship in our future, Daniel," the Director throws out his hand to help Shaw to his feet.

**April 23, 2005**

Sarah saunters out of the bathroom fully naked after taking what started out as a shower with Chuck. Almost instantly, her happy carefree grin turns to concern as she sees her cellphone blinking with the distinctive blue of a missed call and voicemail message. "Crap," she comments dryly. "Chuck!" she yells backwards towards the bathroom as he dries himself off. "Our phones went off while we were in there," she explains as she steps up to the nightstand where her phone is resting. "It could be another mission."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear it over your moaning," he explains earnestly as he steps out the bathroom naked while rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"Really?" She deadpans as she raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Chuck shrugs innocently. "You were pretty loud in there."

"Was I?" Sarah questions testily.

"What can I say," he grins impishly, "I guess my tongue is pretty gifted to be able to get you to moan so loud."

"Just keep going and you won't be having sex for weeks," she demands in a stern ultimatum.

Chuck suddenly realizes the folly of his words and tries to reconcile his words. "Bathrooms are very um… loud, like they're acoustic and amplify sounds and stuff like that," he nervously explains. "So it just seemed louder because we were in the bathroom and all and you weren't actually that loud and I love you even if you are loud… or not loud…?"

"Good save," she smirks at him as she lifts her phone to see who called. "Casey," she states the singular name, both of them knowing exactly what that means.

"Ready to take out the second to last Elder?" Chuck winks at her.

"Hopefully not like this," she replies jokingly. Chuck's eyes widen at the thought of them fighting naked.

**April 23, 2005**

"Took you long enough," Casey grumbles as Sarah and Chuck stumble into the Castle with swift steps.

"Sorry," Chuck immediately responds sheepishly. "So what's the skinny?"

"The skinny?" Casey rolls his eyes in utter disbelief. "Is there no hope for humanity?" He despairingly mumbles to himself.

"You too?" Jesse whispers to Sarah after the two late spies line up beside Jesse, Bryce, and Casey in front of the monitor that has General Beckman's stern face on it.

"Yea, a few more minutes would've been nice," Sarah whispers back with a crook of her neck to not make it absolutely obvious that they are chatting.

"Yes it would have," Jesse sighs as she knows that a very fun and pleasurable moment was ruined for the both of them.

"Now that everyone was thoughtful enough to join," Beckman explains through the monitor, "we have the location of another Ring agent. Apparently, he works out of the docks in New Orleans. I've already sent some agents to scout it out and you will meet them one click west of the warehouse. They should be able to inform you on what we believe are the Ring Elder's whereabouts and schedule."

"When do we ship out?" Casey asks quickly, ready for some more action.

"In two days," Beckman answers. "I want my people to have time to monitor the warehouse before sending you all in. And I'm sending you with a gift," Beckman almost nearly smirks at her team. "I don't know what you're going to find in there so I want you to be on your guard at all times."

"Yes, ma'am," they all nod affirmatively. Beckman disappears from the screen to leave the spies to their own preparation rituals.

"New Orleans… the Big Easy… It actually makes sense," Chuck muses absently. "It's right in the center of the U.S. and they can use the port to smuggle anything they want."

"And that's why we're going to stop them," Casey facetiously acts nice as he gives Chuck a heavy clap on the shoulder before walking out of the main area of Castle.

Chuck just rolls his eyes at Casey before smiling at Sarah, knowing they have a whole two days to 'prepare' for the mission.

**April 26, 2005**

"So what's the situation?" Casey asks the officer in command, Commander Peter Wilkins. The weather is a cool windless sixty four degrees.

"It looks like their boss keeps to a pretty simple schedule," Wilkins explains clearly. "He arrives at eight in the morning and doesn't leave until about six."

"Does he take lunch breaks or anything?" Chuck asks, more curious than anything else.

"He never leaves the warehouse," Wilkins responds. "He has someone bring him food every day."

"This doesn't matter," Casey grumbles at the incessant question of Chuck's. "Is he in the warehouse now or not?"

"Yes he is," Wilkins nods as he glances at his watch. "For two more hours."

"Good," Casey states, "we're going in."

"They have at least twelve armed guards patrolling at all times," Wilkins explains. "With all due respect, you don't have the manpower to get in their alive, even with all of us."

"Then we take them out," Casey responds without a thought. "You have a silenced sniper rifle?"

"We have two SR-25 sniper rifles with suppressors attached to them," Wilkins response puts a grin on Casey's face.

"Is that a smile?" Jesse jokes as she points at Casey's expression.

"I think it is," Sarah joins in the teasing with a jovial grin.

"Don't be ridiculous," Casey tries to hide his excitement.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling," Chuck deadpans. "Just ask Commander Wilkins," Chuck grins at the commander.

"Enough," Casey cuts in calmly, saving the commander from an awkward question he didn't really want to answer. "Any of you trained to use the rifle?"

"We have two trained snipers on site," Wilkins explains.

"Good," Casey nods. "Then we're going in. I want both of them to take out whatever guards they can and as silently as possible. We can't afford to screw this up and I want everyone to stay on comm chat."

"Roger that," Wilkins nods affirmatively. "Give my team five minutes to get ready."

**April 26, 2005**

"I know you still don't like the idea of real guns, Chuck," Sarah explains soothingly as she gives him a gentle smile and hand on his face.

"But it's necessary," Chuck responds with a subtle forlorn grin. "I know. These people chose their path and this is one of the consequences."

"I love you," she presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," he responds as he readies his weapon.

"You guys done swapping spit?" Casey grumbles.

"Yes," Sarah responds testily at his ignorance of Chuck's wellbeing.

"Good," Casey switches over to talking into his microphone. "We're moving in. Take 'em out as we go."

"Roger that," Wilkins responds through the radio. "My men are in position."

Casey, in full black tactical gear and a bulletproof vest, leads the rest of the spies who are also wearing all black tactical gear ad vests. All five of them have suppressed M4 carbine rifles with red dot sights. The five of them stay low to the ground as they swiftly move between freight containers on their way to the warehouse that houses who they hope is one of the two remaining Ring Elders. The team moves steady as they turn a corner around a container.

"Enemy twelve o'clock high," one of the snipers informs the strike team through their earpieces. They all hold their position for a few seconds. A subtle thud is all the team hears as the body falls to the surface of the container he was standing on. "You're clear."

"Roger," Casey responds as they continue moving forward. They weave through the containers, following the direction of the snipers to make a quiet and safe path to the warehouse.

"We've made it to the door," Casey informs the snipers. "Keep watch and take out any enemies that seem suspicious."

"Will do," one of the snipers responds.

"Yes, sir," the other sniper affirms. "Good luck in there."

Sarah picks the lock to the warehouse and the door opens with a slight creak. Dull light escapes from the dim lights sparsely hanging throughout the warehouse. She glances back at her team to see the determination on all their faces. She slips in first with her rifle aimed ahead. The five of them slip in and Jesse makes sure the door shuts quietly so as to not alert anyone. "Stick to the shadows," Sarah whispers to her team, knowing it will be the best advantage of infiltrating the warehouse.

The warehouse is laden with tall wooden crates that make for a divider between walkways. The crates are set up with one singular walkway in the center of the aisles of crates while walkways protrude in a grid-like floor plan. Sarah sets up with her back to the crate on the edge of the center hallway. She glances around the corner to see the end of the warehouse where there is an office up on the catwalk. She retreats back around the corner and looks at her team. "Our best bet is the office on the catwalk," she explains in hushed tones. "I didn't see any enemies yet, but stay on your guard." She quietly directs everyone to head to the next wall of crates. Casey goes first and hides behind it, followed by Chuck. Sarah continues to look forward, directing the team as Jesse slips through to join Chuck and Casey. As Sarah waves Bryce to move ahead, a loud shot rings out.

Sarah drops to the floor as she immediately finds the origin of the shot. As she finds a stunned enemy with a handgun standing in the doorway across the way, she fires a quick burst of her own rifle. The bullets tear through the enemy's chest and he drops to the floor. Sarah glances around as she finally lets out her breath at how close she was to losing her life. She sees Bryce rolling on the floor and quickly realizes that she wasn't the target of the shot. "Bryce," she hurriedly whispers as she turns him to see blood oozing from where his neck connects to his shoulder just above the collar bone. Bryce's eyes are opened wide as his hands clap over the wound. "Shit," Sarah rasps in frustration. "We have a man down. Call a medical team."

"Bryce?" Jesse stutters in shock before making a break back to her lover. Bullets from a fully automatic rifle ring out, missing her as she crosses the walkway to meet up with Sarah and Bryce. "Bryce," she looks into his eyes and at his wound. "Hold on," she demands as tears come to her eyes. "Please, hold on."

"We need to hurry," Sarah nearly shouts, knowing their presence is known to the enemies. "He needs to medical help now!"

Casey pops around the corner and fires a burst of his rifle nearly hitting the enemy who fired at Jesse. "Open fire," he commands to all parties on the comm chat. Chuck tenses up as he fights with what he should do. He wants to go check on Bryce to see if he is alright, but he also wants to clear the area so a medical team can evacuate him. He decides on the latter and pushes some boxes out of the way, making headway into the next wall of crates, the idea of revenge on his mind.

"Stay with him," Sarah asks softly of Jesse as she gives the brunette a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Jesse nods tearfully as she pulls Bryce into her arms.

"Bryce," she demands dismally, "please don't die. I need you. Just hold on and you're going to be okay."

"Jesse—" he tries to speak, but it comes off raspy.

"Don't talk," she instills. "Just hold on. Can you do that for me?"

He subtly nods as he looks deeply into her eyes, knowing his life is coming to an abrupt end. "I'm sorry," he whispers sorrowfully. The sound of gunfire reverberating throughout the room, but she ignores it.

"Shh…" she shushes him. "Don't waste your energy."

"I love you," he continues painfully, ignoring her commands.

"Shh… I know. I love you too," she smiles sadly down at him.

He reaches up and strokes the side of her face, leaving a smear of crimson. "This kind of sucks," he gently states with a slight grin.

She lets out a tearful chuckle. "It does," she continues to laugh as the tears cascade down her face and gunfire backdrops what may very well be their final conversation. "But we're going to get through this," she assures as she strokes his cheek. "This is just another hiccup. We got past the 2.0. We're going to get past this too. I promise."

"That guy's kind of a douche," Bryce continues as he doesn't want to face the reality that he is going to die.

"A dead douche," Jesse supplies with a subtle grin, knowing that this could be the end for the man she loves.

"What did I do to him?"

"Nothing," Jesse leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. "Nothing," she repeats.

"Who put him there? That's so not cool," Bryce continues to mock death.

"I don't know," she cradles his head gently. "Now please keep your strength. The medics will be here soon."

"Okay, babe," he smiles up at her like there is nothing wrong at all. "Tell Chuck that he's the best friend I could ever have."

"I will."

"And thanks for fulfilling my life," he smiles brightly up at Jesse's shimmering green eyes. "Goodbye, Jesse." His eyelids close slowly. "Wake me up when the medics get here," he quips as he lets his eyes close slowly.

"No," she demands as she shakes him so he cannot go to sleep because she knows he won't wake up from it. "You're going to make it." She presses on her microphone, "where the hell is that damn med team?"

Sarah breaks through the final aisle of crates on the far right side. Immediately, she sees two enemies firing at Casey and Chuck on the left side of the warehouse where they are situated behind the final aisle of crates. She takes aim and fires two bursts in succession, removing both enemies from the battlefield. A burst of bullets ricochet off the metal supports for the crates she is beside and she retracts herself back behind the aisle. Casey turns the corner and removes the enemy on the catwalk above them and in front of the office who was shooting at Sarah.

Casey steps out first as the sound of gunfire ceases. "Walker," he quickly directs, "let's go up. "Carmichael, get our backs down here."

Chuck nods silently as he doesn't want to think about Bryce, but it has been nagging at his mind since he was shot. Chuck doesn't know if he is alright and all these questions are running through his head. Is it just a flesh wound? Or is it a critical wound that hit an artery? Or is Bryce already dead from the shot or bleeding out? All the questions are only distracting so Chuck pushes it to the back of his mind and nestles his assault rifle under his arm and aimed ahead of him as he has two doors to watch on both sides of the warehouse.

Sarah and Casey both climb up the stairwell to the catwalk where the office is located. They arrive at the door and Sarah stays low to hide below the large windows surrounding the office. She makes her way around until she arrives where the dead enemy is slumped after Casey took him out. She takes a couple more steps, the broken glass from the window crunching below her feet. "I'm in position," she whispers into her microphone.

"Roger," Casey replies. "We breach in three."

Chuck keeps glancing between both doors across from each other as he holds an advantageous spot under the office to be able to see both doors in just a quick twenty degree turn of his head. He holds himself in a tense position as the door to his left opens. He turns his hips and fires a burst of bullets as an enemy stumbles in. The enemy crumbles to the floor as his arms lifelessly flail up in the air. Chuck lets out a long contemplative breath at taking another life and wondering who that person was. Did that person have a family? Did that person know that he was working for an evil organization? Suddenly he remembers Sarah's frequent speeches about how thinking about who these people are will only distract him and can get him killed. These people obviously know what they are doing and made the decision to oppose the United States for whatever reason they may have believed.

"Got one more coming in on the left," chirps into Chuck's ear from one of the snipers.

Chuck quickly turns to his right to see another enemy breach the door on the right. Again, Chuck doesn't even hesitate to fire a burst of his silenced assault rifle into the enemy. _You just killed two people,_ he admonishes himself. _But these people would've killed me,_ he argues with himself. _I did the right thing,_ he surmises. _The only thing_.

Sarah remains crouched below the shattered window as Casey starts his countdown as he stands by the door ready to kick it open.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

He kicks in the door as Sarah appears over the shattered window from stray bullets that missed the enemy. She quickly counts three male enemies, two in the normal guard outfits and the other in a black suit. She swiftly dispatches one guard with a burst of her rifle as the second guard turns to attack her. Casey takes out the second guard with the help of Sarah's distraction and then aims on the man in the suit. He appears to be unarmed as he cowers in the corner. Casey steps into the office with his gun trained on the man in the suit. "You're under arrest," Casey states calmly.

"We're all clear," Sarah reports into her microphone. "Get that medical team in here ASAP." She finally lowers her guard enough to relax her shoulders. She turns to look out over the warehouse, the view showing just about everything. "Chuck," she shouts down, "you alright?"

"Yea," he shouts back up. "All clear here."

Suddenly, a quick burst of gunfire rings out and Sarah spins herself swiftly with her gun trained on where the man in the suit was. She sees the man in the suit on the floor and blood beginning to pool around him. "What the hell?" She questions Casey quickly, knowing that they were supposed to take him alive.

"He was going for his sidearm," Casey explains without a beat. "I had to take him out."

She looks back at the body and sees the handgun a few inches from his right hand. She sighs heavily. "Thanks Casey."

"No problem," he nods. "Carmichael, get up here; and where is that damn medical team?"

"They're just arriving on the scene," one of the snipers responds. "It's all clear out here."

"Clear here," the other snipers explains.

"What about Bryce?" Chuck queries worriedly, knowing his friend is battling for his life.

"He's still breathing," Jesse explains miserably. "Barely."

"The medical team is coming in now," one of the snipers explains.

Jesse sees the door open and two men in white button-up shirts with paramedic badges on their sleeves hurry in with a stretcher and their first-aid pouches around their shoulders. She reluctantly slides herself backwards as she watches them bandage the wound and strap him to the stretcher. A teary-eyed Jesse watches them take away her barely alive boyfriend.

Chuck steps into the office to see Sarah and Casey standing over a desk in the center of the room. "We need your brain, Carmichael," Casey explains. "Is this the Elder or did we just do this for nothing?"

Chuck steps closer to see blood around the corner and a body. He pauses as he tries to gather his lost strength. "It's okay, Chuck," Sarah coos sweetly for motivation. He makes his way around the desk and sees the face-down man and kneels before him. He squeezes his eyes shut as he turns the body over to reveal the dead man's face. Chuck slowly opens his eyes to the blood-drenched suit and red face of the dead man when the familiar tickle of a flash hits him.

_A virus attaching to red blood cells and disintegrating them._

_A venomous cobra slithering through the jungle._

_The code phrase "We are the future" exchanged between five silhouettes._

_The five silhouettes of people sitting in front of a large White Ring in a dark room._

_A file on an Army Colonel with the portrait of the man classified as missing in action and being declared deceased._

_A venomous cobra slithering through the jungle._

_A virus attaching to red blood cells and disintegrating them._

Chuck shakes himself out of the flash. "He's an Elder alright," Chuck surmises calmly.

"Good," Casey responds.

"Bryce," Chuck worriedly gasps as he suddenly remembers that one of his best friends was mortally wounded.

**Please review.**


	34. He's Going To Make It

**Whoo… It's been quite a while since I last updated. I'm sad to say that a very loyal and intellectual Chuckster has passed away. But us writers will never forget the questions posed by one of the biggest Chuck fans, **_**esardi**_** that forced us to question what we were doing and where we were going with our stories. He will be thoroughly missed.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews as this story winds down to a climactic finish that not everyone may survive. So, I really don't want to write a summary for approximately the third or fourth time, so if you look back at the last chapter, there is already a summary at the beginning. Can you tell I'm neglecting my duties? So, I'll give you about five minutes and thirty-two seconds to read the summary for the last chapter.**

**All done now? Here's a bonus four seconds. Great! So what has been added since the last chapter is that the woman they apprehended in Milan was a Ring Elder and she is captured and in custody. Shaw escaped and now knows the truth about the killer of his wife. And finally, the team set upon a warehouse to take out the fourth Elder, while somewhat successful in killing the Elder, Bryce took a bullet just above the collarbone below the neck. What is going to happen next? Will he survive? Will the world end?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 27, 2005**

"The report can wait!" Chuck hollers agitatedly as he paces back and forth through the hotel room provided by the government. "We should be at the hospital right now… with Jesse!" He points towards the door to emphasize his demand.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now," Sarah explains as gently as she can as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Chuck," she takes his hand and pulls him to her so he is standing before her and nestled between her thighs. "He's already been taken to the E.R. and they are already operating on him. We wouldn't be able to see him even if we were at the hospital."

Chuck takes a long relaxing breath as he realizes how panicky he is being. "You're right," he barely whispers with a sigh. "There really is nothing we can do for him now." His head lowers in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah gently runs her hand along his arm to show her honest feelings of sorrow and despair.

"But what about Jesse?" Chuck suddenly queries as his head rises with renewed vigor. "She's all alone in that hospital. We should be there. Her mind will go to dark places without some company."

"We'll go to the hospital right after giving Beckman the report," Sarah states emphatically as she stands up. "I promise," she gently brushes her lips against his.

"Thank you," he smiles sadly at her, letting all his emotions run through his facial muscles. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiles at him when Casey interrupts, "the General's on the line."

Chuck and Sarah both turn and step up to stand beside Casey as Beckman looks at three of her five-member team standing there. "Report," she states simply.

"We fucked up," Chuck sorrowfully starts with, feeling responsible for the injury to Bryce.

"Ma'am," Casey adds in, being borne of the military and their ranks.

"Would you like to clarify please?" Beckman asks testily.

"We weren't able to apprehend the Elder successfully," Casey explains. "He forced us to eliminate him when he pulled a gun."

"It's better he be dead than at large," Beckman replies, understanding that not all missions go according to plan.

"Ma'am," Sarah speaks up. "We got taken from surprise and Agent Larkin was shot."

"Where is he now?" Beckman queries as she leans forward in her comfortable leather chair.

"He's at the ER with Jesse," Chuck answers quickly. "If you don't mind, we would like to be there with her… for Bryce."

"Very well," Beckman sighs. "I'll let you all go and get a full debriefing in the morning."

"Thank you, general," Chuck earnestly responds as he heads straight for the hospital.

**April 27, 2005**

Jesse curls herself into a ball as she sits on the uncomfortable plastic seat inside the hospital waiting room. She is all alone. There are no worried fathers, mothers, boyfriends, or girlfriends. No brothers or sisters, daughters, or sons. No nurses or doctors, not a single soul at all and she's afraid her soul is has been wrenched from her body. Her mind is in complete disarray as it clashes optimism versus pessimism. The hospital is so cold and depressing, like she is standing amidst death itself. The floors are cold like death and the lights are bright like the end of the tunnel. She feels like a little child picking off the petals of a flower except instead of questioning if he loves her or not, it is if he is going to die or not.

_He's going to live, he's going to die, he's still alive, he's dead, he's going to live, he's dead already, he's going to make it, he's not going to make it, they're going to fix him up, they didn't make it in time._

"Jesse!" Her thoughts are interrupted by the warm soothing voice of Chuck's.

"Chuck?" She looks up with tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. Chuck hurriedly runs to her with Sarah in tow. He throws his arms around her and holds her as tight as he can. She revels in warmth she hasn't felt since waking up in Bryce's arms yesterday morning.

"Don't worry," he soothes softly as he rocks her in a gentle motion, "we're here."

"He's been in there for so long," Jesse complains sadly. "It shouldn't take this long. Where is he? Where is Bryce?"

"He's going to make it," Chuck assures. "He's too arrogant to be killed. He hates losing too much."

"He does," Jesse smiles wetly through the tears.

"He's a strong fighter," Sarah adds as she sits beside Jesse and strokes her back comfortingly. Sarah doesn't want to lie, but she knows the truth would hurt too much. She saw the wound and it isn't an injury that someone survives and recovers from; at least not fully.

"I just want him to be okay," Jesse cries painfully. "I just want him back."

"I know," Chuck sighs softly.

"Is that too much to ask for?" Jesse asks no one. "To have him back?"

"No, it's not," Chuck whispers. "We're here for you as long as it takes."

**April 27, 2005**

The amber liquid swirls around in his glass as it is poured in by the bartender. Casey remains silent as the bartender finishes his pour of Johnnie Walker Black Label straight-up. The bar is simple and old-fashioned. The wood is lacquered with a nice golden shine with red pads atop the bar stools. The bar is quiet and calm, the atmosphere he enjoys most when drowning his sorrows. He doesn't understand the club scene with the loud piercing music that makes it impossible to hold a conversation. There're only just a few people in the bar lounge area. The aging woman questioning herself on if she still has the attractiveness to get hit on. The two friends who just came back from a fun party and don't want to sober up quite just yet. The businessman enjoying a nightcap to help him sleep before his huge meeting tomorrow. And the person trying to drink away his sorrow: himself.

He may've disagreed with Larkin on many occasions, the kid being too damn cocky, but he was a good soldier. He was a successful agent that accepted his orders and carried them out with pride and conviction. Casey gulps down the burning liquid as he reminisces on his life. A grimace develops across his face before he lets out a long cool breath of burning relief. Just a glance at the bartender and his glass is instantly refilled. Casey knew he was due for losing a teammate. It has been too long since his last casualty to his team.

_Gunnery Sergeant Jordan Banks._ Casey grins in reminisce as everyone always called him Gunny. _He was a smart soldier; not a great fighter, but a smart soldier; always accounting for every possibility._ Casey sighs deep in thought as he gulps down yet another glass of Johnnie Walker Black Label. _Except for one,_ his thoughts continue. They had intel on Bin Laden's position. September 11th was still fresh in everyone's minds. They had the perfect plan for infiltration. But the intel was too good to be true. The moment they entered the building, all hell broke loose. Gunfire came from every angle and every member of Casey's team was at least hit by gunfire. But Jordan Banks, Gunny, wasn't quick enough. Or just unlucky. While bullets rained down on Casey's team, Gunny was the only one to take a mortal wound. _He didn't stand a chance; just like Bryce._

The effects of the alcohol are finally taking their toll. Slumber is finally knocking at his door and his peripheral vision is starting to sway. He can always count on his good friend, Johnnie, to do the heavy lifting.

**April 27, 2005**

"No, no, no, no, no," Jesse mutters after hearing the grave news. Chuck holds her tightly in his arms as her legs grow weak from exhaustion and depression. The moment she saw the doctor, she stood from her chair and met the doctor halfway, expecting good news, but Death already had his hand on her shoulder as he waited for her to hear the grim news.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor solemnly states with his head bowed sincerely before making a quiet retreat.

Chuck wraps Jesse up tightly and keeps her face nestled in his chest, her tears drenching his shirt. He despondently looks up over Jesse at Sarah standing there with her hand on Jesse's back, but her mind in a completely different place. Chuck just stares blankly at Sarah as Jesse cries in his arms. He just lost one of his best friends who was also the lover of another of his great friends.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Sarah finally escapes from her subconscious cave and back into reality. "We should probably go back to the hotel," she softly suggests.

"Yea," Chuck responds in the same soft dejected tone.

As they silently walk out of the hospital, Jesse supports herself with her arms around Chuck's waist and her head against the side of his chest.

**April 27, 2005**

Sarah closes the door behind the two spies who lost a very close friend tonight. Sarah looks around the hotel room to see a small suitcase that holds Bryce's clothing along with a black suit hanging in the closet. "We should take her to bed," Sarah suggests gently.

"Good idea," Chuck responds as he pulls the covers from the left side of the bed.

Jesse sniffles and finally speaks her first words since the hospital. "That's Bryce's side."

"Okay," Chuck leads her around to the other side; to her side.

"I… I don't want to be alone tonight," Jesse whimpers despondently. "I can't be alone."

Chuck glances over at Sarah and she nods her head in understanding. Chuck allows a small smile of graciousness slip from his lips before turning back to Jesse. "We're not going anywhere," he assures the crestfallen brunette.

"Okay," she sniffs sadly as she lethargically slides her legs under the bed sheets.

"You're still in your mission clothes," Chuck states calmly. "You should get into something more comfortable."

"What's the point?" Jesse questions hopelessly.

"Because you should be comfortable," Chuck responds.

"I can never be comfortable!" Jesse shouts in frustration. "Not without Bryce!"

Chuck just gives her a despondent stare as he has no answer for her issues. Bryce is gone and there is nothing anyone could do about it.

"I'm sorry," Jesse looks away ashamedly. "I forget he was your best friend too."

"Yea…" is the only thing Chuck can answer with.

Jesse mutely pulls herself from the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. She grabs a handful of the black material making up her long sleeve shirt and pulls it over her head, leaving her in nothing but a black sports bra.

Sarah, who had been watching the entire scene in contemplative silence, finally gets an unobstructed view of what happened to Jesse's back. While the scars are mostly healed and faded, they are still quite noticeable and discolored. Sarah could never wish such a horrible fate on someone. The scars will always be there; something Sarah has learned from her own scars. They are permanent like a birthmark or eye color. Sarah has never lost someone so close to her. While Bryce may've been Chuck's best friend and Jesse's lover, he was still a partner and someone she could call a friend. She knows that casualties happen in their line of work, but none have ever hit closer to home for her. It makes her reevaluate everything in her life and how things would be different if she had stayed with her mother instead of going with her father. She wouldn't be a spy, she would've never met Chuck, and she wouldn't be in love. She needs Chuck and she quickly crushes any thoughts of how things could be different because then she never would've met Chuck; never would've fallen in love with such a great man.

Jesse slides her pants down to her ankles as Chuck removes her shoes, leaving her in conservative black boxer briefs. "We're going to stay with you all night," Chuck assures once again in a soft soothing whisper as he helps her slide back into the bed.

"Thank you," she sniffles with a sad smile on her lips.

He smiles back as he pulls the blankets up to her chin and tucks her in gently. "Goodnight, Jesse," he presses a soft kiss to her forehead while Sarah dims the lights in the room.

"Goodnight," she responds with closed eyes as she prays for slumber to take her into its embrace, satisfied if death took its place.

Chuck walks over to Sarah and smiles sadly at her. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," he whispers sweetly.

"I want to stay," she responds as she steps into his arms and hugs him tightly.

He hugs her back, contented that she decided to stay. "Thank you," he responds as he kisses the top of her head.

"You lost a friend too," she explains to him regretfully. "You shouldn't be alone either."

"I know," Chuck sighs tiredly. "But I have to be strong for Jesse. I hate seeing her like this."

"Me too," Sarah responds as she leads Chuck to the two-cushion couch. "She's my friend too." As Chuck takes a seat, Sarah positions herself comfortably up against his side with her legs curled beside him and her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

They sit in contented silence until Sarah finally breaks it with a mousy whisper, "I don't want to…" she trails off as she tightens her hold around his waist.

"Me neither," he draws her in closer. "I don't think I could take it," he whispers into the top of her head. "I can't lose you. I can't lose anyone else," his voice cracks as his emotions tumble out.

Sarah rearranges her position so she is now sitting on his lap with her legs hanging off the couch arm. She softly strokes his cheek with her warm palm. "It won't come to that," she assures soothingly. "I won't let it," she stares up at him with conviction and adoration.

"I love you," he bows his head to capture her lips. They share the pleasant, reassuring kiss knowing that they're going to have to get back to their dangerous lives very soon.

**April 27, 2005**

"Good morning," Chuck smiles at the brunette as she slowly stirs herself awake while still in bed. "We got coffee."

Jesse lifts her head and glances over to see Sarah fully dressed in some casual jeans and a white V-neck shirt sipping on her coffee. "Thanks," Jesse replies apathetically as she lets her head plop back on the pillow with a sigh. "Why couldn't it all be a nightmare?" She mutters to herself.

"I'm sorry," Chuck bows his head apologetically. He has been doing everything to keep thoughts of Bryce's death out of his head. "It's hard for me too," he solemnly admits. "But we need to stay strong. We need to finish off the Ring. Then we can take as long as we need to recover."

"I don't know if I can," she glances over at him. "I loved him."

"And he loved you," Chuck responds instantly. "But that doesn't mean he wants you to stop living your life."

"How would you know?" Jesse bites back in contest. Sarah turns to study the two spies who both lost a close friend.

"Because he was my best friend," Chuck responds nearly as testily. "And no matter how egotistical he was, he would never want you to just give up on everything. He would at least want us to finish the Ring once and for all," Chuck finishes with a heavy huff from the profound sermon.

"Chuck," Sarah cuts in gently, trying to diffuse the tense air and knowing Jesse is in a bad place right now.

"He's right," Jesse sighs heavily. "In the ambulance," she explains sadly. "He told me to move on. He knew he wasn't going to make it. How come he didn't make it?" She suddenly asks with tears in her eyes. "You were shot three times and you're still alive. He only got shot once."

"I was lucky," Chuck responds as he habitually feels the scars on his chest through his light blue shirt.

"Why couldn't he be lucky?" Jesse demands. "Why couldn't he have survived?"

"He had lost a lot of blood," Sarah explains honestly as she stands to her feet to join Chuck standing beside the left side of the bed. "The bullet deflected off his collar bone and pierced the aorta. His heart wasn't able to pump blood to the rest of his body. Chuck's missed any bones."

"This sucks," Jesse thrashes her arms against the bed in defeat.

"I know," Chuck sighs in response.

"He told me everything," Jesse explains heartbrokenly. "I tried to tell him to keep his strength but he was so damn stubborn."

"Yea, he was a sore loser," Chuck responds with a reminiscent grin.

"He was," Jesse smiles back. "He wouldn't listen and he told me everything about you guys. You were always there for him. You're an amazing guy, Chuck. Even when he tried to steal Sarah away, you were still there for him."

"Steal me away?" Sarah raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He tried to make a game of it," Chuck explains as if bringing up the historic moment brings back horrific memories. "I had already fallen in love with you and he wanted to turn you into a prize," Chuck explains to Sarah with slight remorse. "A trophy."

"Wait," Sarah halts Chuck's explanation. "Is that why he lied about you and Jesse being friends with benefits?"

It is now Jesse's turn as she flinches back in shock. "What?"

"Yea, he tried to make me look like the bad guy so you'd want to be with him instead," Chuck explains tiredly. "And you can't even blame the 2.0 for it."

"And that's why he asked me out on a date," Sarah cannot help but giggle. "It was actually kind of sweet. It was like his confident self finally opened up to reveal the little boy in him. I always had a feeling that was what was pushing you apart."

"Yea, I remember," Chuck sighs heavily. "You told me just before we rescued my sister."

"I think that was when I knew I loved you, Chuck," Sarah responds softly.

"Really?" Chuck smiles goofily.

"Yea," Sarah smiles back in adoration. "You were willing to stop fighting just to make me happy."

"Well I was afraid you were going to leave," Chuck responds seriously as he stares into her deep blue pools. "And I'd rather get to see you every day than risk losing you forever."

Chuck and Sarah share a moment of pure adoration as they stare into each other's souls through the windows of their eyes until a small sniffle breaks them from the trance.

"Sorry," Jesse apologizes with another sniffle as she turns away from the two lovers. "I just… I'll never have what you guys have."

"That's not true," Chuck responds immediately. "You just need time. Bryce will always be waiting for you, but you can't give up on everything you care about."

"I guess," Jesse wipes away the lone tear on her left cheek. "Maybe I just need some time off. Can we catch us the last Ring Elder already?"

Chuck so very badly wants to say 'that's the spirit' but he knows how cheesy and coach-like that is. So he just smiles proudly at the brunette and holds his hand out to assist her with getting out of bed.

**April 27, 2005**

"Shaw escaped?" Sarah queries with shock at the revelation while the entire team is debriefing with Beckman through the laptop in Casey's hotel room.

"He was being moved to the state penitentiary," Beckman grimly explains to the team with a scowl across her lips. "His caravan never arrived and they found the vehicle overturned and charred."

"Who would do this though?" Chuck asks curiously. "There's no reason the Ring would do it. He hates the Ring. He still thinks that they killed his wife."

"Does he?" Sarah argues thoughtfully. "They could've told him the truth. We don't know."

"Is Shaw an immediate threat?" Casey asks Beckman, forgoing any more of the argument between the once star-crossed lovers.

"We don't believe so," Beckman answers the Major honestly. "Right now, your mission is to track down and capture the last Ring Elder. We already have an APB sent out for Shaw and he will be recaptured soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods emphatically.

"And it looks like your next mission will be back in Los Angeles," Beckman explains quickly.

"Home sweet home," Chuck whispers to himself. He will forever be wary of New Orleans and Louisiana for the dreadful loss of his best friend and the horrible memories it will hold.

"It seems the last Elder has a residential home in the greater Los Angeles area," Beckman informs her team, ignoring Chuck's whisper. "First, I want you all to settle back in to the Castle." She pauses before getting to the regretful news. "Agent Larkin will be posthumously receiving multiple awards for his valor and dedication to this country and his body will be buried among some of the greatest spies this country has ever produced. I am very sorry for your loss," her eyes bore into Jesse's with honest sorrow and forgiveness, "but the mission is not done yet." She ends the feed abruptly, leaving the team to mourn the loss of their teammate for only a few hours.

**Please review.**


	35. Clash of the Intersects Part Duex

**Well, it's been a while. Not quite as long as last time, but still a long time. Again, thanks for the reviews as this story comes to its (hopefully) climactic finale. Thank you everyone for staying around and enjoying this long tale from the mind of an average nobody. It is always fun to play with characters that we all know and love. I had a blast putting these characters into scenarios we have never had the opportunity to watch. I'll always be honored to have been a part of this fandom and to give other members some form of entertainment with the characters they love.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**April 27, 2005**

Chuck sits in contemplative silence as the plane burns through the clouds on its way back to Los Angeles. Sarah is asleep and cuddled into his side with his hands gently nestling her. He glances down at the beautiful blonde and tries to smile, but it just comes off as so pained and forced. He loves this woman so much. She is the best thing to happen to him and he cannot bear to lose her. But the death of his friend has hit him hard. Not quite as hard as it hit Jesse, but he is still struggling to cope. Memories, good and bad, old and new, keep surfacing in his head. He can't combat every memory and they won't stop their onslaught. And the worst part is he is fighting an invincible enemy that can strike at any moment, and this enemy is not letting up even an inch in this mile high battle.

**October 12, 1999**

The fresh air and quiet is a nice break from the metallic music his roommate consistently blasts from his computer speakers. It's another sunny beautiful day and it still baffles him how different the weather is compared to San Francisco yet they are less than fifty miles apart. He prefers the sun, having lived in Los Angeles his whole life so Stanford works perfectly for him. Another thing that has distracted him from his studies is all the black squirrels. He never knew squirrels can be black. Maybe he could read up on it—

"Zork?" A male voice jars him from his spiraling thoughts. He looks up to see a young handsome man with a football in his hand. He has kind blue eyes and wavy black hair that could get just about any girl onto her back.

"Yea, I'm a bit of an old schooler," Chuck jokingly chides himself with a crooked grin. "I've been trying to create my own programming for it." Just as he finishes his words, he realizes how much of a nerd he must sound like. _This is not the way to make friends,_ he tells himself.

"That's cool. I used to play that every night," the man smiles amusedly, remembering some fond text-based memories. "I'm Bryce, by the way."

"Chuck," they both shake hands happily; Chuck, shocked that someone else, especially as handsome as Bryce, could be into text-based video games.

"Like Chuck Norris," Bryce smirks at Chuck.

"I guess, except for I'm not quite as badass," Chuck chuckles comically, having no idea what is ahead for his future.

"Well, no one is as badass as Chuck Norris," Bryce shrugs jokingly.

"Touché," Chuck muses with an appreciative nod.

"You wanna play some football?"

"I don't think that's the best idea," Chuck replies shyly as he stares down at his tower of books. "I'm not exactly the athletic type."

"Oh come on," Bryce rolls his eyes at the skinny lanky nerd. "You won't know until you try. Your books will be safe here. We're only playing catch. You're not going to be getting tackled or anything."

"You know what?" Chuck says with sudden determination. College is where he can reinvent himself and he's not going to be the introverted guy he was in high school. "I'll make you guys look like all-pro players." He confidently stands up and joins Bryce.

"Great!" Bryce ushers Chuck over to three other men he had been playing catch with. "Now we have enough people to play tackle football."

"What?" Chuck flinches back as he prefers his body remaining in one piece. "I thought you said?"

"I'm joking, Chuck," Bryce chuckles at Chuck's ridiculously panicked reaction. "Guys," he turns to his friends, "this is Chuck."

**April 27, 2005**

A smile grows on Chuck's face at the memory of meeting Bryce for the first time. That was the second most fateful day in his life behind meeting Sarah. Chuck instinctively glances down at the sleeping beauty across his lap. He wishes he could sleep, but he knows the memories of Bryce are going to haunt him. He doesn't know if he will ever be able to sleep again. Sleep plays the part of the Golden Snitch in this game of Quidditch he is forced to participate in.

**January 13, 2004**

Chuck watches as Bryce lands from the second floor window Chuck had just jumped from himself. The mission went perfectly. They had to infiltrate the two-story building and take a small yellow flag that represents potential intel for a future mission. After Bryce tried to go all heroic and God-like, Chuck flanked their enemies and ended up saving Bryce and stealing the show in the process… at least in Chuck's mind he did. After gathering their balance, they both sprint for the extraction point to be met by bright lights streaming down on them.

"Great job trainees," a gruff voice booms over the intercom. "You successfully recovered the objective and were able to escape successfully."

Chuck removes his itchy black mask and smiles as he scratches his head.

"Thanks for the save back there," Bryce states sincerely as he pulls off his own mask.

"No problem, buddy," Chuck responds as he pats Bryce on the shoulder and they head for the exit together. "You would've done the same for me."

"I'm not so sure," Bryce jokes with a playful bump with his shoulder. "I would probably leave you out to dry."

"Shut up," Chuck hits back with his shoulder. "You may be a douche, but not that big of one."

"Shut up," Bryce responds with a playful shove as Jesse walks up to them, her chest now tie-dye thanks to the multiple shots she took from Chuck's paintball gun. "That's a nice color on you," Bryce quips with overflowing mirth.

"You're just staring at my chest," Jesse replies with mock bitterness.

"And a mighty fine chest it is," Bryce continues the playful banter.

"Ass," Jesse lightly pushes him with both hands. "I'm buying you guys a drink tonight," Jesse informs the two roommates. "That climbing the pipe idea was genius."

"Finally some recognition," Chuck exclaims as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads them out of the training arena.

**April 27, 2005**

Chuck pulls in a quick gasp of air at the fond memory of Bryce. Before he can gather his bearings, Sarah is staring into his eyes with worry and curiosity. "Are you alright?" She quickly asks as she looks him over with one hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek.

"Huh?" Chuck is slightly shocked by how quick she reacted. "Uh, yea. Yea, I'm fine," he responds lethargically.

She solemnly stares into his eyes, seeing his pained and aggrieved soul. She hates seeing him sad and despondent. She wants to do something to make him happy again. She wants to see that infectious crooked smile again. She wants to be held in his arms and to see his earnest and loving expression when he tells her 'I love you.' Her heart is breaking at his pain and there is nothing she can do. Bryce is gone forever and he cannot be reclaimed. He cannot be revived.

"I love you, Chuck," she barely whispers in a quiet mousy voice as if she is unsure if her words will have any effect. When he doesn't immediately recite it back, she lets her head fall into his shoulder as she sulks at the aching she is feeling because of the agony Chuck is going through.

After a few seconds, Chuck gathers her into his arms and holds her as close to his heart as he can. "I love you too," he responds honestly as he stares forward and strokes her back soothingly. He's starting to become restless. His eyes fall on Jesse sitting alone in the front of the cabin and how she must be dealing with it and hoping that she is doing a better job than him. Solitary silence can be horrifically more torturous than physical pain.

**April 27, 2005**

Casey pulls in the black SUV into the open parking lot in front of Castle. There are a few parked cars filling up some of the many open slots. The open parking lot was a decision made based on analytical data that it would look suspicious if there were never any cars in it. It is still early in the day and the sun is shining bright. Sarah and Casey were able to catch up on some sleep, but Chuck and Jesse had trouble finding their way into slumber's embrace.

"Our mission is tonight," Casey explains to the team. He turns to the sleep-deprived Chuck, "you look like shit. Get some sleep."

"Oh if sleep wasn't such a cruel mistress," Chuck coos with a faintly gloomy smile. He is extremely tired but his mind won't give him the tranquil calm needed to fall asleep.

"I'd offer to tranq you but we can't afford to have you groggy on our mission," Casey explains with a teasing huff.

"Thanks… I guess?" Chuck virtually asks as his tone rises with each syllable.

"It means he cares," Sarah jokes with a pat on Chuck's back.

Casey ignores Sarah with a grumble and then turns to Jesse and miraculously dons a sympathetic expression and tone. "I know it's tough," he explains sincerely to Jesse with a supporting hand on her shoulder. "We're going to nail these bastards, but we need you in top shape. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Jesse nods honestly as she lets determination flow through her bloodstream.

"Good," he nods as he releases her. "Our briefing is at Twenty-two Hundred hours."

**April 27, 2005**

"Chuck," Sarah softly interjects once they enter their hotel room, "Casey's right. You don't look good. You need some sleep."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Chuck erupts with frustration as he stomps into the room. "I lost my best friend less than twenty-four hours ago!"

"I know, but you need some sleep," Sarah weakly argues.

"I can't sleep!" He heaves with overbearing miff and anguish as he paces throughout the hotel room. "You've never had to deal with this kind of pain!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Sarah retorts angrily as heartache surges through her. "I watched you die! I was at your funeral! I watched them bury a coffin for you! Do you know how hard that was for me? Losing you the day I fell in love with you? So don't you dare say that I don't know the pain you are going through!" She finishes her tirade with heaving angry breathes as her chest rises and falls animatedly and a tear runs down her left cheek. She positions herself in a tall brooding stance with her right foot pointing towards Chuck.

Chuck finds himself in the bathroom with his weight pressing down on his palms against the corner of the counter. His eyes reading deep into Sarah's before he realizes how ignorant he is acting. He sighs heavily before staring forward into the large mirror above the counter. He truly looks at himself for the first time in a while. His eyes are slightly red from sleep deprivation and frustration. There are dark rims forming around his eyes and creases are appearing in the shapes of bags. His skin is slightly more pale than usual and his entire body looks sluggish. "I'm sorry," he whispers softly and she immediately releases her tense stance. He then turns to her. "You're absolutely right. It isn't fair for me to project my frustration onto you." He lethargically takes a seat on the rim of the bathtub. "It's just so tough, you know? I'm trying to stay strong for Jesse. But it's so hard. I can't even imagine how she must be feeling and I'm this much of a mess. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again," he sighs despairingly after confessing all his emotions and lets his body slump in defeat as he runs his hands up the length of his face. He may be a spy but he is not trained to withstand this psychological torture.

"I know you're hurting, Chuck," Sarah walks over to stand directly in front of him. "But I also know you so well that I know how to make you fall asleep," she states with confidence as she lifts him up with a hand on each cheek. "You're switching into a plain t-shirt and some sweatpants," she commands authoritatively as she stands him up. "I'll switch in some soft panties. We're cuddling and you're going to keep my feet nice and toasty. Now hurry up, tiger," she lightly spanks him on the ass. Chuck suddenly kicks into gear like a racehorse as he heads straight for the cabinet to retrieve his sleepwear.

**April 27, 2005**

Jesse sniffles as she sees the familiar hotel room she had been sharing with Bryce since the mission took them to Los Angeles. She remembers the good times, the great times and the bad times ranging from the massaging of the scar removal cream on her back to when a 'slip' of his hands led to passionate lovemaking to the pain when he tried to take advantage of her. She lingers towards the closet to find all of Bryce's hanging clothes. She immediately strips off all her layers of clothing and stands there stark naked as she flips through all of Bryce's hanging clothes. She finds a plain white undershirt and peels it from the hangar. She slides it over her head and pulls her arms through the sleeves. She bunches up the shirt at her chest, brings it to her nose, and draws a long inhalation through her nose to breath in his resonant aroma.

"Why?" She whimpers to herself as she releases the shirt and turns towards the bed. She sees the scar removal cream on the nightstand beside the bed and sniffles again. "How am I supposed to use this now?" She queries to her inanimate audience of furniture as she holds up the nearly empty bottle. She places the bottle back onto the nightstand and sits on the bed. She glances around the room to try to remember the fond memories she shared with Bryce before dropping her head into her hands as she rests her elbows on her bare thighs. She just stares at her thighs knowing that she will never feel Bryce's touch; his fingers, his lips, his penis, his love; again.

She doesn't know how she is going to recover from such a painful loss. He will always hold a part of her heart, but mulling over it will only cause further harm to her physically and mentally. She needs to move on for herself and for her teammates. Trying to live in the past is only going to be detrimental to herself and her teammates. She slides herself under the covers of her bed and finds a comfortable position on Bryce's side and closes her eyes, knowing sleep will come to her soon after releasing the demons guarding her path to solace.

**April 27, 2005**

Sarah didn't want to excite Chuck too much, so she decided on wearing some comfortable beige panties and one of his '24' shirts that has Jack Bauer staring menacingly with the quote 'We're running out of time!' in bold capitals. She sets the alarm clock for just a few hours from now so they aren't late to the briefing before the mission. She then happily pulls the bed covers down and slides to the far side. She props herself on her right elbow as she happily watches Chuck finish pulling up his black sweatpants. "Come to bed," she coos sweetly as she pats the open space in front of her.

Chuck joins her and she pulls the covers up to his shoulders. She gives him a peck on the lips and cuddles close to him, waiting until his arms wrap around back and pull her in even closer.

"Chuck," she gently begs like a wounded puppy, "my feet are cold."

He grins happy to comply as he slides his feet in between hers so they stack up with her right foot against the bed with his left foot on top followed by her right foot and his right foot to complete the podiatric sandwich. "Is that better?" He asks warmly.

"Much better," she responds as she slides her left hand under his waistband at his hip for some extra warmth.

"Thank you for this," he murmurs gratefully. "You're the best girlfriend ever," he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Sarah," he closes his eyes as his mind finally finds a positive part of his life to rest at.

"I love you too, Chuck," she responds through hooded eyes as she finds a tranquility that only Chuck's embrace can give her.

**April 27, 2005**

As Jesse enters the Castle, she sees Casey sitting down at the table with an M4 assault rifle disassembled and a dirty cloth in his hand. She continues to survey the base to see Chuck and Sarah sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the table. Chuck looks much more relaxed and rejuvenated. "Hey guys," she greets casually as she finds a seat between the couple and the Major. Chuck and Sarah give Jesse a sincere nod before looking down at their interlaced hands and then they share a moment of adoration.

"How're you feeling?" Chuck asks honestly with a friendly smile.

"I'm good," she answers buoyantly without even realizing it. She takes a second to relax before answering, "I'm feeling much better." She smiles back as she realizes that she really is doing much better after recognizing that she has her life ahead of her and Bryce would be okay with her moving on, maybe not with relationships yet, but no more mulling over her loss. Jesse's eyes fall on Sarah and drop south to her cleavage before panning off towards space. Maybe she should try out a relationship with another girl. _Bryce would definitely approve. Sarah is quite gorgeous and I've already been with Chuck before so he may not mind…_

"That's great," Sarah smiles warmly, breaking Jesse's drifting thoughts. She is thrilled to see Jesse smile again. She has become a close friend to both her and Chuck, and another woman Sarah can confide in.

"You—yea," Jesse sighs as she mentally perspires at how different her thoughts were driving her. "It is good."

"The General is waiting," Casey announces as he pulls the wireless keyboard from the center of the table. He types in a few keys and Beckman appears on the monitor in front of the team with her familiar office behind her.

"Alright team," Beckman introduces with a straight-to-business demeanor, "using the intel we've gathered from the captured Ring Elders, we've located the last and final one's location. We believe he has a residence in Bel Air."

"Any other occupants?" Casey queries.

"Like family?" Chuck suddenly blurts out. "Does this guy have a wife and kids?"

"No," Beckman states simply before elaborating. "We have done a background check and it lists a Jason MacArthur as the owner. We looked into him and he has a checkered past. He was a soldier in the Iraq War. He was on the verge of being promoted to Sergeant until he was dishonorably discharged."

"For what?" Sarah asks curiously. She knows that only the most reprehensible crimes warrant dishonorable discharge.

"He was described by his fellow soldiers as an extremist and over-the-top," Beckman explains. "He was on one of the survey teams in search for WMDs when they raided a possible production warehouse. There were no signs of nuclear technology, but he wouldn't move on. He tortured one of the warehouse employees using multiple techniques such as electrocution and waterboarding. After numerous torturing, the victim confessed to having nuclear weapons. The victim suffered irreparable brain damage and several broken bones."

"So it worked?" Casey crooks his head.

"Not exactly," Beckman explains. "As we all know, there were never any WMDs found in Iraq, but MacArthur relayed the intel to his superiors and it reaffirmed our government into believing that Iraq had WMDs."

"So it did work then," Jesse queries with a furrowed brow, wondering where Beckman is going with the explanation.

"No," Beckman replies resoundingly. "The victim only admitted to the WMDs so he would stop being tortured. He led our soldiers on a wild goose chase and only after a few months, did MacArthur's actions come to light. After a trial deemed him guilty, he was immediately discharged."

"Apparently he bounced back," Chuck grumbles.

"He didn't go out quietly," Beckman explains. "He argued that his actions were justified and needed, but everyone saw it as too far and inhumane."

"It sounds like he could be one of the main motivators for the Ring," Sarah muses thoughtfully.

"Something like that stays with you forever," Casey states reverently as if he is imagining receiving a dishonorable discharge and losing everything he's fought his life for.

"We do not know about his recent whereabouts, but we are hoping that he hasn't caught on to us knowing where he lives and will be there," Beckman explains to the team. "I want you to infiltrate silently. He is a trained soldier and we don't need any unnecessary casualties."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey affirms confidently.

**April 27, 2005**

"That's them," the man in the passenger seat enthusiastically points his finger towards the two couples who just left the building with a medium sized black duffle bag hanging from the burlier man's right hand.

"Are you sure?" The man sitting in the driver's seat queries seriously. "We can't afford any miscalculations."

"Yes, I'm sure," the passenger holds his arm rigid as he continues pointing at the two couples entering a black van.

"You better be right about this, Shaw," the driver lowers Shaw's hand with his own. "We've invested too much on you to screw this up."

"Of course I am," Shaw responds quickly. "I want them dead more than you. They raped and killed my wife!" he states with a venomous disgust on his tongue. "I don't see that rapist, Larkin. He probably thinks he's so amazing that he started the mission on his own."

"Let's not worry about him right now," the driver states confidently. "We're going to tail them and see where they're going. I'm sick of them always being a step ahead." He turns the key in the ignition and the dark blue sedan rumbles to life.

**April 27, 2005**

As the driver follows the spies' van, uneasiness and worry seeps into him. The area is looking more and more familiar as he follows the spies into the heart of Bel Air. His heart starts to sink when the van turns onto the street he passes just about every day.

"You alright?" Shaw questions calmly. "You're starting to look pale."

"I'm fine," the driver barks back as he grips the steering wheel; his knuckles whitening.

"Where're they leading us?" Shaw asks.

"I don't know," the driver lies through his teeth. He knows exactly where they are going, but he doesn't want to believe it. But when the van they are tailing turns onto the same street his own home is on, he grinds his teeth in frustration.

"It looks like they're stopping," Shaw mentions as the driver pulls the sedan to a stop at the beginning of the block.

"How the hell did they figure out where I live?" The Driver shouts as he slams his palm against the top of the steering wheel.

"You live here?" Shaw flinches in surprise. He finally believes that criminal enterprises do net a wealthy amount of money.

"Not anymore," the driver grumbles in hatred.

"Jason, they do have all the other elders either arrested or killed. At least one of them is bound to talk."

"Those damn traitors," MacArthur puts the car in drive and pulls a quick U-turn. "We're ending this now!"

"Where're you going?" Shaw complains calmly. "We could eliminate all of them right here. Shoot them all in the back."

"No, I'm the one in charge," MacArthur argues angrily. "This is now personal. We're ambushing them back at their base."

"I can't get us in there," Shaw retorts quickly, trying to get his point across. "This isn't the LAPD, they've obviously changed the password."

"We don't need to get into their base," MacArthur replies almost sadistically as a plan forms in his mind.

**April 27, 2005**

Casey and Jesse group up at the front door of the mansion while Chuck and Sarah sneak around the back. Chuck and Sarah's communication earpieces chirp to life. "We're at the front door," Casey explains to them. "Are you in position?"

"Yes, we are," Sarah responds as they reach the backyard where there is a large luxurious pool and Jacuzzi connected by some glass cubes layered like bricks.

"Treat anyone as hostile and stay as silent as possible," Casey explains. "We're hoping to get him alone and unsuspecting."

"Roger," Chuck responds as he takes a fleeting glance at the large backyard while Sarah picks the lock to the sliding screen door.

Casey picks his way into the front door and Jesse rushes into the door with her silenced handgun raised in her right hand. After quickly making sure there are no enemies, she lifts her left hand holding a small electronic device with two small clamps connected by a wire each. She pries off the front of the security interface and pinches the two clamps onto wires inside the alarm box. She presses a few buttons on her electronic device and the alarm deactivates. "The alarm is down," she whispers into her comms.

The two teams quickly and carefully scour the entire residence for any sign of life, but come up empty. Chuck and Sarah join Casey and Jesse inside the master bedroom on the second floor. "He's not here," Sarah informs her teammates.

"I know," Casey grumbles.

"Can't we just wait here and ambush him?" Jesse suggests, trying to be helpful and positive.

"What if he doesn't come home for days?" Casey sighs in frustration. "Our intel wasn't solid enough. We should've known he was here."

"We couldn't get a single eye on him since we knew he was a Ring Elder," Chuck explains seriously. "We knew we were approaching blindly when we broke in."

"We'll regroup back at the Castle," Casey explains, "and figure out what to do next."

"Beckman's going to want to be updated," Sarah explains. "Maybe she'll put some agents to watch the house if he ever returns."

"Let's hope so," Casey responds dejectedly. Failed missions always cause him discomfort and anger because he hates when things don't go his way. He's given up too much to fail missions and feels like the reasons somehow fall on him personally.

**April 27, 2005**

Casey parks the spy van outside the Castle's cover building of a small office. He turns the key in the ignition and removes it. The morality of the spies is at an all-time low after failing the subsequent mission after losing a teammate and friend. The backdoor slides open and all the spies step out as Casey leaves the front door on the opposite side. As he shuts the door behind him, something feels different. It may be his intuition or that there is a new car he doesn't recognize, but he scans the area when he sees someone lug something over his shoulder from the darkness behind a parked vehicle between him and the Castle. "Get down!" Casey yells at the top of his lungs.

A cloud of smoke explodes from the man's shoulder and a missile whizzes towards him. As he dives for the pavement as far from the van as possible, the missiles strikes the van and lifts in five feet in the air as a plume of fire and shrapnel erupts into the air. He doesn't have an opportunity to see if his teammates even escaped the van. He crawls to a parked car across the divider to find some cover, but a bullet pierces the flesh of his left calf. His arms buckles and he falls onto his stomach, resorting to rolling behind the car as he hears a deafening shriek from one of his teammates.

**October 26, 2002**

"You only have one shot left," Chuck states confidently as his voice reverberates throughout the library. "You shot two times in the thriller section and two more in the romance section," he explains from his crouched position between two shelves of the comedy section.

"I only need one," he hears Bryce reply from his right.

Chuck stills his body as he readies his aim with the dart gun in front of him. Chuck listens quietly for any sound and hears footsteps that just end on his left side. He turns his aim towards the left just slightly. Chuck waits in silence as he tries to keep his breathing inaudible, but it is no use. He suddenly feels a light pressure against his back and turns curiously around to see Bryce aiming at him with an empty gun, the dart against Chuck's back. "Damn!" Chuck thrashes as he stands up to his full height. "I had you that time."

"You *thought* you had me," Bryce replies cockily as his smile widens.

"I'm gonna win one of these days," Chuck replies with mirth as he reaches behind him and awkwardly flails until he feels the dart and pulls it off him. "So how'd you know where I was?" He asks casually as he and Bryce walk around to collect their ammunition.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Bryce replies helpfully. "I had no idea where you were until you spoke."

"Damn," Chuck shakes his head. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Yea, sound can be a good way of locating something when you can't see it."

**April 27, 2005**

Chuck is enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Being the last one from the van, he was able to push both women to the ground and fall atop them. He knows that any injury of him falling on them wouldn't be as harsh as what Casey alerted them to, so he chose the lesser of two evils. But almost instantly, he found himself on the asphalt with no one beside him. His sight is limited to almost nothing as the breeze blankets the smoke over him. After hearing the horrific shriek, he knew who it was: Jesse. With his sight hampered by the thick smoke, he's limited to his sense of sound to locate Jesse. He follows her yelps to find her ten feet to his right and out in the open between the lanes of parking spaces.

His vision starts to clear as he escapes the dense black smoke and wraps his arms around Jesse's torso just under her chest as she sits with her back against the asphalt. Immediately, she grips his forearms and looks over her shoulder with a small cry of pain and bites down, knowing what is coming next. Chuck lifts her off her ass and drags her towards a parked car to find some shelter. What he doesn't know is that her right leg is torn up from shrapnel so with every inch she is dragged; pain shoots through her entire body.

Gunfire crackles around them as Chuck finds some seldom solace behind a parked car. Bullets continue to slice through the tense heat and striking against their cover and other cars. Chuck releases Jesse and turns to look at her face. "My leg," she whimpers as she looks down at her right leg. Chuck quickly kneels over her to inspect her wounds. Her right pant leg is in tatters and stained with dark wet crimson. There are a few pieces of shrapnel protruding from her leg, but nothing dangerously deep. "I'm fine," she explains to Chuck as he tears her pant leg up to her mid-thigh to see the extent of the injury. "Chuck," she nearly screams, "I'm fine!"

He finally looks up at her with anger and worry on his face. "Are you sure?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes," she responds with a slight smile through the tears that the pain caused. "Casey and Sarah need your help and I'm no use to you right now," she informs him as she hands him her handgun.

"Okay," Chuck sighs quickly. "Just hold on." Chuck presses his back to the front wheel of the car as he takes Jesse's handgun. He peeks around the hood of the car to see two distinct areas that flickers of light are originating from. He then locates Casey huddled behind a few cars ahead of Chuck and across the parking lot. Finally, he sees Sarah behind a parked car past the smoke and charred spy van. She looks to be unharmed as she cautiously returns fire.

None of the spies expected a firefight so all they had with them were their sidearms as all the larger weapons and ammunition were in the van. Chuck hears a slow to the gunfire and immediately yells to his attackers, "What do you want!?"

"All of you dead!" MacArthur responds from his shielded position. "You think you can stop the Ring?"

"We have so far!" Casey yells back. "And you're the last loose end!"

"You think the Ring will be dead without me?" MacArthur laughs hysterically. "We can never be stopped."

"So the Ring is like a chicken then?" Chuck responds seriously. "Cut off the head and they keep going."

"We're not chickens!" MacArthur bursts in anger at the insult.

"The chicken always dies sooner or later!" Sarah adds in from her position a couple cars behind Casey.

"The Ring will recover and be stronger than ever once I kill all of you!" MacArthur summarizes his plans.

"The Ring is dead!" Shaw announces over everyone.

"Shaw," Casey grinds his teeth in anger at hearing the defected spy's voice.

"What—" is all that escapes MacArthur's lips before a single gunshot cuts him down from Shaw's rifle.

"I really hated that prick," Shaw states to everyone. "Agent Walker!" When she doesn't respond, his voice boils with anger and revenge. "Come and face me, you murderer!"

Sarah slowly looks over the bullet-ridden car that she is using as cover. She peeks over to see Shaw standing behind an SUV so no one can see him but her. "We did what we had to!" She shouts back at him. She lowers herself and pulls the magazine from her Model 5906. _Two bullets,_ she chastises as she squeezes her eyes in frustration and slams the magazine back in. She cannot outlast a gunfight with only two bullets. She only has one chance at beating Shaw and that tactic is through his personal hatred for her.

"You can cower behind your cover all you want," Shaw goads coldly as he sprays a few bullets at the car Sarah is behind.

"I'm coming out!" She shouts after the ringing of the gunfire dissipates.

"Don't do it!" Casey shouts, angry that he can't do anything to stop her as he is limited to a single leg.

Sarah ignores Casey's warnings as she cautiously lifts herself to a standing position with her hands up first. "Don't shoot," she pleads to Shaw. "I'm coming out."

"Good," Shaw smirks evilly as he keeps his rifle trained on her.

"I'm truly sorry, Shaw," Sarah solemnly explains as she walks out into the open and towards Shaw. "She attacked me."

"You have no right!" Shaw lets out an animalistic growl as he nostrils flares with anger because of her attempt to justify herself. "She gave everything to her country!" He yells, slipping from his cold and calculated demeanor.

"She chose the wrong side!" Sarah argues back as she gets within fifteen feet of Shaw. "I didn't want to kill her, but she left me no choice!"

"There's always a choice," Shaw despicably grumbles with pure dripping venom as he falls back into his calm icy behavior.

"Not when someone pulls a gun on you," Sarah responds gently, not wanting to push Shaw over the edge.

"We're ending this now!" Shaw decides as Sarah gets within ten feet of Shaw. "You killed my wife… and I deserve revenge."

"Then drop your gun and fight me like I fought your wife," Sarah states calmly. "Hand-to-hand."

"So you can stab me like you did my wife?" Shaw threatens with a jab of his assault rifle.

"Fine," Sarah sighs as she didn't think Shaw had the exact details of Evelyn's death but the Ring had some deep connections before they were defeated. Sarah bends forward and unstraps her belt of throwing knives around her right thigh. She drops the strap on the asphalt as she stands only a few feet in front of Shaw. Chuck's vision of Sarah instantly vanishes as she steps behind the SUV to meet Shaw head-to-head.

"Let's get this done," Sarah states calmly. "I dropped my knives. Drop the gun."

"I could kill you right now," Shaw weighs his options as he tries to toy with Sarah. "But I wouldn't get the satisfaction I want," he tosses his rifle to the ground and falls into a fighting stance.

Sarah chooses her own stance as she starts to move towards Shaw's left. Shaw quickly attacks with anger and vengeance on his mind. Sarah ducks the quick right jab and retaliates with a left hook to Shaw's right abdomen. Shaw doesn't even flinch as grips Sarah's vest just above her right chest and uses his brute strength to throw her against the SUV. As her back hits the hard metal backdoor lift, she grunts and regains her bearings only to see Shaw's eyes glaze over for the slightest second. She's seen that exact expression many times before as her heart sinks with the realization of what trouble she has gotten herself into.

Shaw immediately falls into a balanced Wing Chun fighting stance with his fists up in front of his chest. Sarah tries her hand at throwing a right hook towards Shaw's midsection but his stance puts him in prime position to use his left elbow to glance Sarah's fist past his body, leaving her open for the straightforward punch to her left eye. Her eyes instinctually squeeze shut as she lowers herself and tries to fire a punch to Shaw's face. He deflects it away and fires another straight into the middle of her stomach. As she tenses her body to withstand the blow, Shaw fires a quick three punches into the center of her face: left cheek, right eye, left eye.

Sarah finds her face throbbing with pain as Shaw gives her a moment to regain her bearings. Shaw cleanses his Wing Chun form and grabs the impaired Sarah by the straps of her vest, pulling her down as he lifts his knee to strike her in the abdomen; air leaving her lungs and refusing to return home. Using his new form, Special Combat Aggressive Reactionary System, he knows how one reacts to the wind being knocked out of them. Using the knowledge, he grabs the weakened right arm of Sarah and lifts it above her head and fires a tomahawking elbow just below her armpit into the side of her right ribcage.

Since she still hasn't been able to breathe, the pain is even more excruciating as her whole right side falls limp. With ease, Shaw is able to grab her by her vest and toss her past the SUV just as Chuck turns the corner with his pistol aimed forward only to be struck by Sarah's limp body knocking the gun from his hand as he catches her in his arms.

"Are you next then?" Shaw smirks cockily. "Where's Larkin? I want him next."

"He's dead," Chuck grumbles angrily.

"That's quite Pitiful," Shaw puffs through his chest. "Too bad I didn't get to do it myself."

Chuck looks at Sarah's bruised face as he lowers her down to the asphalt gently. "Fuck you, Shaw," he retorts as a precursor to his attack on Shaw. Unfortunately for Sarah, her breath isn't quite back enough for her to warn Chuck that Shaw has an Intersect in his head. As Chuck heads straight for Shaw, Shaw is able to land a high kick before Chuck could even attack. Chuck stumbles over but catches himself before he falls. Chuck quickly retaliates with a left jab towards Shaw, but he deflects it easily with his forearm. Chuck follows up with a right uppercut Shaw backs away from, allowing Shaw to strike with a left kick to Chuck's stomach.

All Sarah can do is watch with her slightly open right eye as Shaw performs a perfect taekwondo maneuver. "He has an Intersect," Sarah finally croaks as her lungs begin to take in air. "He has an Intersect," she repeats as she gurgles blood and saliva in her mouth, her voice still hoarse from being without breath for so long.

"What?" Chuck hollers in shock. "How?"

"I guess the Ring put more than just faith in me," Shaw responds confidently. "You can't win. I have the Intersect. I can defeat you in any form you'd like me to. So which will it be? Krav Maga? Muay Thai? You've already lost."

"If you knew anything about fighting, Krav Maga is a self-defense technique," Chuck explains venomously using a fact that Sarah had once taught him back when he was just a trainee and she was a trainer.

"Krav Maga it is," Shaw smirks as he rushes Chuck.

Chuck puts his hands up in defense as Shaw fires a right hook that Chuck ducks behind. Shaw uses Chuck's focus on dodging the hook to hammer down his left hand onto Chuck's right knee. Chuck's legs slips from under him and he tries to trip Shaw before falling to the ground, but Shaw easily jumps over it.

Sarah watches helplessly as her right arm is still tingling in pain and her left eye is swollen completely shut. She studies Shaw for any weaknesses, but his Krav Maga technique is a flawless; as perfect as a manual.

Chuck lifts himself back up and tests a right jab at Shaw's face, but Shaw catches Chuck's arm and lifts Chuck over his shoulders into a fireman's carry only to flip Chuck over his shoulders and pummel the nerd into the ground.

Sarah finds herself in excruciating pain as she watches the man she loves take such a harsh physical assault. She wants so badly to help him somehow but she is too battered and injured to fight back. As she watches Shaw, realization hits her about Shaw's weakness. Every style has been straight out of the manual without a single improvisation. "Chuck!" She shouts through the pain. "You can beat him."

"How?" Chuck hopefully queries as he slowly lifts himself to his feet, hurt by the physical torment he's endured.

"Face it, Walker," Shaw sadistically smiles at her. "I'm unstoppable. I'm going to kill this pathetic geek and then I'm going to carve you into pretty little pieces like you did my wife."

"Chuck," Sarah ignores Shaw, "you can beat him. His techniques, they are all textbook techniques. I can tell you what style he's using. You can win, Chuck."

"Don't get your hopes up," Shaw scoffs confidently. "I'll even let you know what my stance is. How about some Brazilian Jiu-jitsu?"

Chuck takes his own stance and throws a quick right jab that strikes Shaw in the chest. Shaw tries to use his new fighting style to grab and grip Chuck's arm but Chuck fires a left hook into Shaw's ribcage so Shaw cannot get a hold of Chuck. Shaw grumbles angrily for taking two hits without successfully using his technique.

"Kenpo," Sarah states simply when Shaw changes his form. "And it's nerd."

Chuck knows that the form is based on quick strikes and to watch out for some nasty combinations. He also knows that it is based on combinations and Shaw is going to expect each hit to lead to another. He is also aware that every form has a weakness and Kenpo's weakness is an enemy who is too close to even punch. Chuck steps into Shaw and locks his arms around Shaw's. Using the close proximity and the absence of arms for either of them, Chuck headbutts Shaw in the cheek and wraps his right leg around Shaw's left leg. Chuck flips them forward so Shaw falls onto his back with the weight of both men coursing through.

Shaw flips Chuck off him and both men are a little slow to get up after taking some punishment. Shaw lets out a frustrated howl as he searches the Intersect for a rarer form that most people would never know. Unfortunately for Shaw, Sarah is a master in martial arts techniques and knows just about every one of them. Shaw finds himself a new stance from a technique he has never heard of before.

"Kajukenbo," Sarah replies easily, a grin growing on her face. "Watch out for the joints and don't let him get a hold of your arms," Sarah answers the unasked question on Chuck's lips.

Chuck quickly analyzes what Sarah just told him and fuses it into his own technique. Someone who goes for cheap shots and broken limbs needs to get traction and grip, but it also takes time to get a strong grip on someone. The fighting style can be used to goad opponents into leaving an opening to a grapple of their limbs.

Almost instantly, Shaw goes for a kick towards Chuck's left kneecap, but Chuck lifts his leg to block it with his shin and pushes Shaw against the SUV. He then hits Shaw with three hooks to his midsection. Shaw finally catches Chuck's left arm and tries to twist it abnormally, but Chuck hammers Shaw with a continuous stream of right punches into Shaw's face until Shaw falls limp towards the ground. Chuck continues to pound Shaw into the ground, anger for hurting his team at the end of each strike, until Sarah finally catches Chuck's attention.

"Chuck!" Sarah shouts for the third time. "That's enough."

Chuck looks down at Shaw's bloodied and beaten face and then the blood on his fist and finally steps back in shock at how much of a monster he had to become to defeat Shaw. "I'm… I'm sorry," he mutters as he turns to Sarah for any sign that she still loves him; that he's not a monster.

Chuck stands there in traumatized paralysis as a black Suburban pulls up in the parking lot followed by an ambulance. Four men in suits step out with MP-5 submachine guns in their hands to secure the area.

**April 28, 2005**

"Well?" Chuck throws his hands up in anxious worry as the soles of his shoes burn skid marks into the hospital floor with his furious pacing back and forth. "Are my friends going to be okay?"

The agent standing in front of Chuck stands up tall in his black suit. "Shaw will make a full recovery and will be—"

"I don't care about Shaw!" Chuck nearly shouts in frustration. "What about Agent Walker, Casey, Willows? Are they alright?"

"Agent Walker has a fractured cheek bone and a fractured rib," the agent answers calmly. "Major Casey took a bullet to his left calf. And Agent Willows suffered multiple lacerations to her right leg."

"So are they going to be alright?" Chuck asks with wide tired eyes at annoyingly getting the runaround.

"They should all make full recoveries," the agent finally gives Chuck the answer he was seeking from the beginning.

"Finally!" Chuck hollers with a huff. "Was that so hard to say at the beginning? Can I see them now?"

"Agent Willows and Major Casey are just finishing up surgery. Agent Walker is in Room 432."

Chuck hurries to her room so quickly that he nearly slips onto his ass as he flies into her room, catching himself on the doorknob.

"Geez, Chuck!" Sarah quickly hollers as she slides her left foot into her pant leg. "You're going to be the first person to actually get hurt at a hospital."

"Are you alright?" Chuck quickly rambles in excitement and relief to see the love of his life alright as she is lurched over with her hands around her pants. "I can help you get your pants on."

"Pants off?" Chuck squeaks out after getting an answer of silence.

"I'm fine," Sarah responds as she finally looks up at Chuck as she slides her pants up to her waist and he gets an unobstructed view of her face.

"Fine? Fine?" He repeats in shock at seeing the bandage around her left cheek and her black and blue eyes. "You call that fine?"

"Chuck," Sarah assures calmly.

"And your stomach?" Chuck glances at the bandages around her lower torso and just under her bra.

"Chuck," Sarah smiles under the bandage on her cheek. "It's sweet you worry about me, but I'm fine. It's just a couple broken bones."

"Just a couple broken bones?" Chuck demands a truthful answer.

"You should see the other guy," she winks at Chuck, but pain shoots through her face. "Ow, maybe I shouldn't try winking quite yet. But I can still kiss," she leans in and presses a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. "Thank you for saving me; for saving us."

"You're still not fine," Chuck unhappily answers, knowing she is trying to change the subject. "But I'll let it pass for now. I'm just glad you're still okay," he smiles lovingly at her.

"And I'm okay because of you," she smiles jubilantly.

"I really couldn't have done it without you," he responds with a matching smile. "You're a true martial arts master. Very ninja-esque," he bows with his palms together over his chest.

"Thanks," she grabs her shirt and lets out a small cry of pain. "You think you can help?"

"Oh! Of course," Chuck quickly responds as he slides her shirt over her raised arms.

"How're Casey and Jesse?" Sarah asks curiously.

"They both took leg injuries but should be okay," Chuck responds honestly. "Jesse is going to get more stitches."

"I feel bad for her," Sarah somberly lowers her head as she purses her lips in sadness.

"I know," Chuck gently hugs Sarah. "But we're going to be here for her and she's going to recover and be stronger than before."

**April 28, 2005**

"Well it wasn't pretty," Chuck explains to Beckman inside the Castle. "But we did get it done." Sarah is standing beside him inside the large government base. Casey and Jesse are still at the hospital resting after their surgeries.

"Yes, we have Shaw in custody," Beckman relays the details of the mission debriefing back to the two spies, "although he'll never look normal again. And MacArthur is confirmed dead."

"Shot in the back by Shaw," Chuck hastily adds to the narrative.

"Yes," Beckman nods to confirm the events. "And Major Casey and Agent Willows are going to make full recoveries."

"Yea," Chuck happily responds. "They're just resting at the hospital after surgery."

"Well that closes the book on the Ring," Beckman states as she literally closes the large three-ring binder in front of her on her desk. "You all are getting a month of vacation."

"See," Chuck smiles goofily at Sarah, "we didn't even have to ask."

"That's because it's going to take me a whole month just to finish the paperwork you've all accrued," Beckman informs them with an expression that shows she is not amused by any of it. "Thank you for your dedication to this country," she simply states before ending the feed.

"We get a whole month all to ourselves," Chuck rubs his hands together deviously while Sarah grins at his childishly bubbly expression.

**March 4, 2005**

"So this guy knew karate?" Morgan lets out a stereotypical Japanese 'whaaaa!' as he stands up from his chair and lifts his arms up and his hands extended like blades.

"He knew just about everything," Chuck laughs at Morgan's antics around the dinner table of the Bartowski/Woodcomb household. Ellie, Devon, Casey, Sarah, and Jesse are sitting around the table and enjoying their vacation time, except for maybe Casey who doesn't enjoy anything but catching bad guys, Ronald Reagan, and the Military Channel.

"Even Kendo?" Morgan asks as he wraps his left hand around his right fist and swings his arms around as if he is slicing through the air with an invisible sword.

"We didn't have swords," Chuck responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Ninjitsu?"

"We're not ninjas," Chuck shakes his head in disbelief how persistent Morgan can be when he's excited. "But Sarah knew all of them and helped me beat him."

"That's so cool," Morgan responds as he flips his hands around trying to mimic some fighting moves. He nearly karate chops Jesse in the face with his left hand by complete accident as he excitement bubbles over. "Oh," he awkwardly puts his hands down. "Sorry," he ashamedly looks down at his feet.

"It's okay," Jesse laughs at the cute comical antics of Chuck's childhood friend. "I could defend myself if I need to."

"Morgan's a bit of a foreign martial arts film buff," Chuck supplies to the rest of the table.

"But they're so awesome!" Morgan argues passionately. "You don't even need to read the subtitles to know enjoy the movies."

"Okay, okay," Ellie laments gently. "You can enjoy foreign martial arts films."

"So guys, when's this wedding now?" Sarah asks Ellie, sensing the brunette's plead to change the subject.

"Yea, I feel like you've been planning it forever," Chuck jokes as he drawls the last word of his opinionated sentence.

"Well if you didn't die on us," Ellie pushes Chuck in a playful manner that growing up together has fostered into a unique relationship. "Then stop a criminal organization. Then run away. Then stop another criminal organization."

"What can I say?" Chuck shrugs innocently. "We're busy spies."

"Sure you are," Ellie shakes her head with rolling eyes.

"But the wedding is actually going to be in July," Devon happily informs everyone, getting back to the original question.

"We're having it on the beach just like I always imagined," Ellie expresses with pure elated joy, the previous conversation completely forgotten.

"It's going to be awesome," Devon adds excitedly.

"That's great," Sarah smiles at the fiancées. "I'm actually looking forward to being a bridesmaid," Sarah admits with a shy smile. Chuck glances over at Sarah and they share a moment of pure adoration.

"I don't think it's the last wedding in our lives," Ellie muses cunningly with a wink to the others around the table, eliciting a little giggle from Jesse and a big smile from Morgan.

"I hate this wheelchair," Casey disgruntledly grumbles to himself, being stuck at the far end of the table while his leg heals.

**March 4, 2005**

Sarah smiles at Chuck as she sits on the bed cross-legged in just some pink panties and one of his shirts that has a collage of images making up a cube with a face on it and the quote 'My Logic Is Undeniable' across it. The bruising around her eyes is just about gone except for some slight yellowing. She no longer has the bandage over her cheek as there is just a small scar from the stitches to repair her broken cheek bone. "Hi," she shyly greets him as he enters his room that Ellie hasn't touched since the last time he stayed there.

"Hi back," he responds jovially as he leans onto the bed and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I actually missed Ellie's home cooking," Sarah admits as she gently rubs her stomach, still tender from her injuries.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck expounds as he sets his iPod up to the iPod dock. "Growing up with her cooking has ruined me for every restaurant."

"Does that mean I shouldn't even try cooking for you?" Sarah jokes as she looks over her left shoulder as Chuck starts some music.

"No," Chuck responds mirthfully as the soft alternative tunes of The Postal Service fill the room. Chuck happily joins her on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she assures as she lies back on the bed with her head on the pillow. "Did you see something going on between Jesse and Morgan?" Sarah flippantly queries.

"You know how dense I can be," Chuck replies as he joins her on the bed. "Why? Was there something going on?"

"Maybe," Sarah's lips curl in hopefulness.

"Well, no one is immune to the power of the nerd," Chuck winks at Sarah before lying down beside her.

"Wow," Sarah laughs until pain hits her in the abdomen. "Ow… please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry," Chuck smiles happily at her as they both lay on the bed with their heads on their pillows.

"Will you be my cuddle buddy?" Sarah pleads adorably like a cat that just spilled her milk bowl on the tiles.

"Of course," Chuck happily joins her on the bed and pulls her close to him, being careful of her tender abdomen. She fits against him like the perfect puzzle piece as his left arm circles her waist. Her left leg slides past him and hooks his right leg gently and her right cheek nestled gently on his upper chest. "I love you, Sarah," he whispers over the music.

"I love you too," she responds with a fervent kiss on his lips as her left hand slides under his shirt and sensually glides over his abdomen.

He smiles as he is only too happy to respond to her invitation with his right hand sliding into the waistband of her panties and between her legs.

"Chuck," she pants throatily as pleasure heats between her legs as he slips a finger inside her. Her eyes close as she dulls all her unneeded senses so her sense of feel is exponentially more sensitive. As his fingers play her like a violin, her abdomen habitually contracts and pain flares from her torso. "Ow," she whimpers as her eyes shoot wide open.

"What's wrong?" Chuck quickly retracts his offending hand and worriedly stares into her eyes, sincerely demanding an answer.

"My stomach," Sarah replies in frustration. "It's still tender," she lifts her shirt up to reveal the yellowish bruises that look like rotting bananas.

"I'm sorry," Chuck lightly glides his hand over her abdomen, his hand gentler than a mother taking care of her newborn child. His expression exudes sympathy and sorrow. "Maybe we should hold off on sex for a few more days."

"I hate not being able to have sex," Sarah grumbles desperately into his neck.

**April 12, 2005**

Sarah is standing on the finely cut grass lawn with her arm interlaced with Chuck's. They are both wearing black formal jackets on the cool morning. "He was a good friend," Chuck mentions softly as Sarah hugs him closer to try to make him feel better.

Chuck looks down to see the tombstone with Bryce Larkin's name on it. It summarizes his entire being in just a few sentences about how he was a great spy, teammate, and most importantly a great friend. "I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah whispers sadly as she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you," Chuck responds as he wraps his arms around her. As they embrace, Chuck takes a glance back at the tall brooding man. "You didn't have to be here Casey," Chuck mentions in a friendly manner.

"I'm paying my respects to a fellow soldier," Casey responds gruffly with almost no emotion.

"Well thank you," Chuck states sincerely.

Casey just nods as he stands tall and salutes the tombstone.

"Did you want to see Graham's grave?" Chuck softly asks Sarah.

She steps back and gives Chuck a thin smile. "I'd like that," she responds as she steps out of his embrace.

"Take your time," Chuck suggests nicely. "I'll meet you when you're done."

"Okay," Sarah nods as she walks away to find Graham's grave and to pay her respects to the man who was like a father throughout her CIA training.

"So how're you doing?" Chuck asks Casey after having not seen the big man in approximately a month.

"I'm fine," Casey simply responds, not being one to make small talk.

"Any new missions in the book?" Chuck asks curiously.

**April 12, 2005**

"Feeling better?" Chuck asks Sarah after waiting a few minutes for Sarah to finish her conversation with the fallen CIA Director. Chuck stood back to give Sarah the privacy she deserved and needed. He wipes the lone tear off her cheek and pulls her into a hug once she rejoined him.

"Yes, thank you," she mumbles into his shoulder as she openly embraces Chuck's advance. "Did Casey leave?"

"Yea," Chuck responds honestly. "He said something about having a traitor in the Witness Protection to capture. Oh, and it's now Colonel John Casey."

"Well, congratulations to him," Sarah smiles up at Chuck. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Chuck wraps his left arm around her right arm. They both share a long gaze of love and adoration with each other until they both lean in for a sweet soft kiss charged with eternal love.

**Thank you for reading this story to its end. This last chapter was a bit of a doozy, but hopefully was well worth reading over ten thousand words. Reviews are always nice to read and are the only recognition us writers get. So, please, if you have any words you'd like to say toss them into a review and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the last installment of Clash Of the Intersects.**


End file.
